¿Luz u oscuridad?
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: La tortura no sólo puede ser física. A veces el interior mismo es el que se rebela para corromper tu identidad. Nightwing, Chico Bestia y Starfire comienzan el camino de las pruebas. ¿Quién es la emoción brillante? ¡Capítulo XXII al fin! ¡Un beso a todos!
1. Dolor

_**¿Luz u Oscuridad?**_

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de los titanes. Vale decir que no me pertenecen estos fantásticos personajes, aunque ¡soñar no cuesta nada! Bueno, tengan paciencia y dejen reviews^^

**I.- Dolor**

Jump City se hallaba calmada y silenciosa aquella mañana de invierno. En la Torre T, todo transcurría con la naturalidad de siempre: Robin entrenaba, solitario, en el gimnasio de la Torre, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, Starfire "cocinaba" una de sus rarezas tamaranianas, una viscosa masa violeta con fétido olor; Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban videojuegos como si el mundo se fuera acabar mañana y Raven... bueno, la oscura hechicera estaba encerrada en su habitación y ningún titán sospechaba lo que adentro sucedía.

Raven se hallaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas en la usual posición de flor de loto, para meditar. No obstante, no lo hacía pues tenía la espalda encorvada, las manos en las rodillas y las facciones del rostro deformados en un rictus amargo, como si intentase resistirse a un dolor insoportable. Hacía varias semanas que se había sentido así: desolada, sola, profundamente hundida en la amargura. Y aquello no solo le producía un intenso dolor emocional, sino físico, pues no sabía cómo combatir esas emociones, por las que éstas se expresaban en dolores corporales. O eso elucubraba ella.

-¿Qué me sucede? -repitió por octava vez, a lo largo de la tarde-. Ya, en unas semanas, se va a cumplir un año de la derrota de Trigon, Slade no ha aparecido, los villanos de siempre están flojos... ¡No hay nada que me atormente! ¿Por qué, me siento así?

-_Porque tu destino ya se ha desvanecido -susurró una voz melodiosa y suave en su mente-. Al derrotar a Trigon, tu propósito para existir se ha esfumado. Ahora no tienes un propósito. Debes buscarlo, como todo ser mortal._

_ -_Es más que eso -insistió la hechicera-. Sé que ya no tengo un propósito, pero, como dices, lo busco cada día. Es el dilema de la vida. Lo que yo siento es diferente... es como una sombra que desea salir... que lucha por salir.

La voz rió con suavidad.

-_Dulce Raven, claro que es mucho más. Eres un demonio y los de tu clase viven para destruir y arrasar. Tú renunciaste a tu naturaleza al intentar vencer ese instinto, por eso ahora tu propio ser se rebela. Eres tú, contra ti misma. No puedes huir de tu naturaleza; ella es la que te oprime el pecho durante las noches, la que se enrosca en tu corazón durante las mañanas. Desea salir, anhela destruir como se debería. Pero tú la controlas y ahora pagas por ello. Antes no lo había echo, pues aguardaba la llegada de Trigon._

Raven meditó acerca de las palabras que ella misma se formulaba. ¿Sería eso? ¿Sería que su Naturaleza Demoníaca trataba de salir a la superficie? ¿O era algo más oscuro?

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero, además, de esa oscuridad opresiva, siento algo más. Como un atisbo de un deseo, de un sueño...

-_Eso también está relacionado. Inconscientemente, anhelas amar. _

_ -_¿Amar?

-_Sí, es la única forma de vencer a tu naturaleza: amar. _

_ -_Entonces estoy perdida -bromeó, la Gótica, con sarcasmo-. No estoy hecha para eso.

-_No, tú puedes amar. Amas a tus amigos, de hecho, pero necesitas algo que te llene, que te lleve a la plenitud. Así podrás encontrar la luz._

_ -_No te creo.

-_Cree lo que quieras, Dulce Raven. Pero sabes que tengo razón. Además... recuerda algo, querida, si sigues resistiéndote, sucumbirás ante el dolor. Sí, Raven, ese dolor que sientes y que no logras ni explicar ni curar, se debe a tu resistencia. Mientras más te resistas a ser un Demonio, más te dolerá. No podrás resistirlo mucho tiempo_

_ -_¿Eso es un reto?

_-No, es una advertencia. Sabes que no te estoy mintiendo. ¿Cómo podría, mi Dulce Raven?_

_ -_Detesto que te parezcas a la voz de Malchior.

-_Tú me creaste. Soy parte de tu mente. No puedo decidir que voz tener. Quizás tú si sepas por qué tengo esta voz._

Y la voz calló. La hechicera suspiró con tristeza, mientras se recostaba. Aquellas conversaciones consigo misma no eran muy reconfortantes, pero le producían cierta comprensión de lo que intuía inconscientemente. Su futuro, realmente, se veía aterrador. Nuevamente. Peor inclusive que la profecía, pues en aquella ocasión era su padre, Trigon, quien iba a destruir al mundo, iba a condenar a la humanidad. No ella. Claro que ella sería el portal, pero no era lo mismo que convertirse en Demonio. Era totalmente diferente. Ahora sería ella el único problema. No había nada externo, nada que la justificase, nada que cualquiera dijera: "Bueno... no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. " No aquella vez estaba sola. _¿Cómo demonios voy a resistirme a un "dolor insoportable" mientras se despiertan en mi instintos demoníacos? Era lo último que me faltaba. Y yo que creía que mi padre era lo peor, _pensaba Raven, aún recostada en su cama. No obstante, en aquellos momentos y pese a sus tétricos pensamientos, se mantenía en paz y calma, sin que ninguna emoción negativa turbara su mente. _Quizás si sea posible, después de todo. _Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la azotea y meditar unos instantes, con la brisa matutina.

-Azarath, mitrion, zhintos.

Luego de unos minutos de meditación, simplemente abrió los ojos para contemplar el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad bañada por el sol. Sin embargo, no contó con que sus recuerdos fueran más rápidos que su intención.

Flash Back.

_Era una hermosa tarde y el atardecer parecía bañar a la Torre T en bellos rayos de luz acaramelados. Sin embargo, la belleza del paisaje era algo que los titanes no apreciaban en ese momento. Robin saltó con fuerza, golpeando a una pelota de volleibol con energía, la cual fue a parar al brazo de Cyborg, quien se la devolvió sin problemas. Los titanes jugaban en la azotea, menos Raven que se mantenía en la posición de flor de loto, levitando al borde de la Torre. _

_ -Azarath, mitrion, zhintos -susurraba, procurando ignorar los gritos eufóricos de sus compañeros, al jugar-. Azarath, mitrion, zhintos..._

_ El juego proseguía con gran agitación y Todos parecían disfrutar del juego. No obstante, al ir a agarrar un lanzamiento, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, éste ultimo dio un golpe desmedido en forma de gorila, dando como resultado que la pelota saliera despedida. Despedida hacia la hechicera._

_ -¡Raven! ¡Cuidado! -gritó Chico Bestia, gesticulando exageradamente._

_ Sin embargo, la muchacha la detuvo un segundo antes de que colisionara contra su cabeza y con una mirada fastidiada, se la devolvió al verde titán, quien al recibir el impacto en su abdomen, exhaló un quejido. La bola, lanzada con la magia oscura de la hechicera, le había golpeado bastante._

_ -Gracias... -musitó el titán, con un hilo de voz-. Buena atrapada... -y cayó desplomado por el golpe. _

_ Robin le miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la fuerza del choque. _

_ -¿Estás segura de que no quieres jugar, Raven? -preguntó el petirrojo, aún anonadado._

_ -¡Sí, por favor! -gritó una eufórica Starfire-. ¡Debes lanzar la pelota con nosotros!_

_ -¡Vamos, Raven! -le animó Cyborg, sonriendo-. ¡Jugaré sin una mano! -se sacó un brazo biónico._

_ -No puedo... -contestó la oscura, con la voz grave-. Tengo que meditar._

_ Los titanes se encogieron de hombros, resignados a la actitud de su compañera y continuaron el juego. Chico Bestia, quien tenía la pelota, se volvió a convertir en un gorila y con una impresionante fuerza golpeó la bola, la cual nuevamente salió despedida. Nuevamente en dirección a la hechicera._

_ -¡Cuidado otra vez! -le advirtió, volviendo a gesticular, preparándose a recibir el golpe devuelta con magia oscura._

_ Sin embargo, esta vez ocurrió algo predecible, pero engorroso. La hechicera, levitando, dejó pasar la pelota, la cual cayó entre las rocas que conformaban la base de la Torre. Los titanes gritaron, sin poderlo creer, para luego transformar sus facciones en expresiones abatidas y molestas._

_ -Yo la buscaré -dijo Chico Bestia, con triste resignación._

_ No obstante, no fue necesario, pues casi por arte de magia la pelota volvió a caer a los pies del muchacho. El titán, confundido, observó durante un segundo el balón y luego escudriñó el borde de la torre, en busca de la persona que se lo había devuelto. Una figura, erguida en un imponente trozo de roca, se alzó, delante de él. Era una muchacha rubia, delgada y con una expresión de suficiencia._

_ -¿Y bien? -preguntó Terra, con una mirada astuta-. ¿En qué equipo juego yo?_

_ -¡¡Terra!! -gritó Starfire, mientras la chica se bajaba de la roca._

_ -¡Terra! -le secudó Chico Bestia, con la mirada brillante, y un dejo de cariño en la voz._

_ -¡Terra! -exclamaron ambos titanes, corriendo hacia ella, peleándose por llegar primero._

_ -¡Oh, amiga mía, perdida tanto tiempo! -exclamó Starfire, mientras abrazaba con EXCESIVA efusividad a la rubia, quien comenzó a asfixiarse-. ¿Me recuerdas verdad?_

_ -Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Starfire -musitó Terra, con los pulmones sin aier-. Todavía tengo moretones de la última vez que me abrazaste. _

_ Al escuchar esto, la tamaraniana la soltó, haciendo que la rubia exhalara con normalidad, sonriendo. _

_ -¡Terra! -exclamó Chico Bestia, al que ahora le correspondía el turno. El muchacho vaciló al verla-. Quiero decir...ah... yo... ah... ¿Qué hay de nuevo?... _

_ Terra le abrazó con gran cariño, provocando una tierna sonrisa en el titán. La muchacha luego le apretó la mejilla con dulzura, haciendo que Chico Bestia, se desmayara, encantado._

_ -¡Caramba! ¡Si es mi rompe-piedras preferida! -saludó Cyborg, acercándose y chocando la palma con la chica._

_ -¡Cyborg, Robin! -dijo ella, complacida-. ¿Cómo están?_

_ -Es bueno verte de nuevo -contestó el líder, estrechándole la mano._

_ -¿¡Qué?! -gritó Chico Bestia, acercándose al petirrojo con fingida indignación-. ¿Bromeas? ¡Es grandioso verte de nuevo! ¡No creí que volvería a verte! ¡Raven, despierta! ¡Terra volvió! -arrastró a la rubia de la mano, sonrojada, hacia la hechicera-. ¿No es increíble?_

_ -Súper... -murmuró Raven, indiferente, abriendo solo un ojo para comprobar la veracidad del titán-. Solo sírvete lo que quieras del refrigerador y no olvides cerrar la puerta. _

_ -En realidad... -acotó Terra, con simpleza-. No pensaba marcharme esta vez. Ya estoy lista para tomar la oferta que me hicieron ¡Quiero ser una de los titanes! -exclamó, acabando con una ancha sonrisa._

_ Sin embargo se le borró de la cara en un instante, porque los muchachos le miraban con incredulidad y algo de vergüenza. Incluso Chico Bestia miró a sus compañeros, como si estuvieran mandándose mensajes con las miradas. Algo andaba mal. Y Terra lo entendió al acto._

_ -Entiendo, lo siento -murmuró, mientras se alejaba-. No sabía que la oferta tenía fecha de expiración -unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos azules de la chica._

_ Robin se adelantó y le colocó una mano en el hombro._

_ -La oferta no ha expirado -explicó-. Solo estamos... preocupados._

_ -Sí... Es porque... -Chico Bestia parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir-, bueno... la última vez, cuando te volviste un poco loca y huiste... tú, exactamente no... eh... no estabas completamente... ahm..._

_ -No podías controlar tus poderes -sintetizó Raven, que ahora se unía a la conversación con una mirada dura en el rostro, dirigida a Terra. Chico Bestia se escandalizó por la crudeza de su compañera._

_ -¡Es cierto! -admitió la muchacha, sonriendo-. ¡Por eso me fui! Robin dijo que necesitaba practicar y he practicado. -se colocó los lentes azules y de un saltó montó sobre la roca en la que había llegado-. ¡Obsérvenme!_

_ Mientras sobrevolaba en la piedra, invocó otros trozos de roca que volaron junto con ella, en perfecta coordinación y orden. Luego, saltó por los aires, cayendo encima de la última roca de su pulcra fila, mientras planeaba sobre los titanes._

_ -¡Grandioso! -dijo Starfire._

_ -¡Así es! -musitó Cyborg, complacido._

_ -¡Amigos! ¡Terra realmente a mejorado! -exclamó Chico Bestia, emocionado._

_ -Aprendió algunos trucos -especificó Raven, aún con la desconfianza y la dureza talladas en sus facciones-. No significa que sea menos peligrosa... _

_ La rubia continuó volando sobre su piedra, haciendo unas volteretas en el aire, cayendo sobre otra de las cuatro piedras que tenía bajo control. Sobrevoló las aguas al ras y se elevó, nuevamente, hacia la Torre, ordenando a las piedras que se separaran en cuatro direcciones que se unieron en el centro de la azotea. Terra saltó al techo y elevó a las cuatro rocas, cercanas pero no completamente unidas y las hizo estallar en el cielo, formando un gran espectáculo de pirotecnia natural._

_ La única que no parecía embobada con las habilidades de la recién llegada era la Oscura, que continuaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados y la expresión fastidiada y dura._

_ -¿Ven? -dijo Terra, al volver, con regocijo-. Tengo todo bajo control._

_ Sin embargo, como para rebatir sus palabras, un fuerte temblor sacudió la Torre, haciendo que los titanes la miraran con reproche._

_ -¡Esa no fui yo!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

La mirada de la hechicera, que parecía contemplar el paisaje, se había vuelto densa y algo angustiada. Esos recuerdos eran lo más "bellos" que tenía de la joven rubia, pero también estaban plagados de dudas e incertidumbre. Siempre había sentido que Terra no era de fiar, pero si daba su opinión era su palabra contra la del grupo, que creían que tenía una predisposición contra la ojiazul. _Al final se dieron cuenta de que yo tenía razón. Pero... ¿Valió de algo? No, siguieron apoyándola, aún en la traición. ¿Por qué pienso esto? ¡Eso ya es pasado, ya está en el olvido! ¡Terra cambió! ¿O no? Sacrificó su vida, por la ciudad... _

Flash Back

_Los titanes estaban en la Torre, dispersados en el salón, con la expresión angustiada, dura, pensativa. Habían sido vencidos por Terra, que ahora trabajaba para Slade, habían tenido que huir de la ex-titán, humillantemente. Cyborg se sacaba unos trocitos de su armadura, que habían sido destrozados._

_ -Ah... debí haberle disparado cuando tuve la oportunidad -dijo con gravedad._

_ -Yo debía haberla golpeado con todas mis fuerzas -murmuró Raven, con ira mal contenida._

_ -¿Por qué permití que me engañara otra vez? -se lamentó Starfire. _

_ -¿Por qué no pudimos derrotarla como a cualquier otro criminal? -preguntó Robin._

_-Porque... ella no es cualquier criminal -susurró Chico Bestia, afligido-. Ella es Terra, era un titán. Era nuestra amiga... -el rostro de la rubia se apareció en su mente._

_ -Terra nunca fue nuestra amiga -determinó Raven, mirando al grupo con dureza-. Era una mentirosa y una espía, entrenada por Slade y enviada a destruirnos -su rostro adquirió un dejo de rencor y entornó los ojos con ira-. ¡Es mala! Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será..._

_ -¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando! ¿Sí, Raven? -le contradijo Chico Bestia, furioso y con el puño apretado en alto-. Ella ha cometido grandes errores, pero no es..._

_ -Viejo, destrozó mi auto -le interrumpió Cyborg, con seriedad-. A mi me parece bastante mala._

_ Chico Bestia, iracundo, agarró una mesa y la tiró lejos, con los dientes tensos. _

_ -¡Esto no es una broma! -le gritó al Chico Robot-. ¡Yo la conocía mejor que nadie! Sé todas las cosas terribles que ha hecho y sé exactamente lo confundida que está. Pero ¡No es mala! No podemos abandonarla. _

_ Raven le fulminó con la mirada, pero se guardó cualquier opinión. Con Chico Bestia era imposible. _

_ -Chico Bestia, está trabajando para Slade -razonó Robin, acercándose al chico verde._

_ -¿Cuando tu trabajabas para Slade, nosotros te abandonamos? -contraatacó el muchacho._

_ Al parecer eso tocó una antigua herida del petirrojo, que se quedó mirando a su compañero con una mezcla de furia y comprensión._

_ -Le daré una última oportunidad. ¡Una! -decretó el líder-. Tenemos que librarla del control de Slade. ¡Intentaremos recuperarla!_

_Fin_

Raven suspiró. Aún recordaba la expresión de Chico Bestia al descubrir la traición de Terra y su reacción cuando le habían dicho lo mala que les parecía. Nunca había visto al muchacho tan furioso con su propio grupo, defendiendo a una traidora, aunque sabía los hechos que tenía en su contra; la hacían culpable. _Siempre la defendió con su alma, pese a que se conocían solo unos meses. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? ¿Cómo conquistó el corazón de los Titanes tan fácilmente? Siempre la apoyaron, siempre contaron con ella. ¿Eso es envidia, Raven? No puedes permitirte sentir nada así. Es ridículo...No, después de lo de Trigon. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en estas cosas?_

La Gótica no sabía la respuesta, e intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa que ofreciera el paisaje, pero era el mismo paisaje el que hacía que su mente fluyera por negras corrientes...

Flash Back

_ Raven acababa de vencer a Overload, con facilidad. Sin embargo, sabía que algo más estaba oculto entre aquellas paredes y se quedó quieta, observando el lugar donde había estado Overload hace un segundo._

_ -¿Cuál es tu misión? -preguntó al aire-. ¿Por qué estás...? -pero se vio interrumpida por un chorro de lodo que le impactó de lleno, estrellándola contra la pared con un quejido. _

_ -Hola... -siseó una voz que le hacía arder la sangre de solo escucharla-. La palabra "señuelo" ¿Significa algo para ti?_

_ Frente a una enlodada Raven, se encontraba Terra, con el uniforme que Slade le había hecho, sonriendo con suficiencia y mofa._

_ -Teníamos que hacerlos salir de su madriguera... cobardes._

_ Terra -musitó Raven, apretando los puños del cual emanaba magia oscura, con la expresión insensible e iracunda._

_ -Raven..._

_ -¡Traidora!_

_ -¡Bruja!_

_ Ambas enemigas se elevaron en el aire, listas para destrozarse entre sí a la más mínima oportunidad. Los ojos de Terra brillaban, amarillos, mientras que Raven simplemente sentía latir la ira en su pecho, bajo control, pero allí. Terra invocó, para elevarse, un camino de tierra, y en el aire, ambas chicas se enfrentaron a golpes, dando como resultado a una Terra derribada por una certera patada de la Oscura. No obstante, la rubia con ira, volvió a levantarse en una chorro de lodo, para luego abalanzarse sobre Raven, provocando que ambas cayeran al lodo. Se enfrentaron con energía, lanzando rocas, lodo y piedras una, tirando magia oscura, artefactos y trozos de pared metálica otra. No se podía apostar por una ganadora, pues ambas luchaban con denuedo, con la traición y la burla presentes en el campo de batalla. Ninguna de las dos se iba a dejar vencer por la otra. En un extraño movimiento, Terra desapareció entre el lodo, para luego aparecer detrás de la hechicera, golpeándola con un martillo de tierra y situarse frente a ella._

_ -¿Sabes Raven? -susurró la rubia-. Nunca me agradaste..._

_ -Ni siquiera quería conocerte -murmuró Raven, mientras se incorporaba y fulminaba a Terra con la mirada-. Puede que hayas engañado a los otros, pero yo siempre supe que eras una mentirosa._

_ Terra se limpiaba el lodo de su cuerpo y miraba a la iracunda gótica con una mueca burlona._

_ -¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y por eso me dejaste vivir en tu casa, robar todos tus secretos y...?_

_ -¡Cállate! -gritó Raven, mientras elevaba una montaña de tierra, que fue destruida por Terra con un desdeñoso movimiento del brazo. _

_ -¿No te estás enfadando, verdad? -siseó la ojiazul, haciendo girar una bola de tierra a su alrededor-. Mas vale que tengas cuidado... Chico Bestia me dijo todo sobre tus berrinches._

_ -La rabia es inútil. Mis emociones están bajo control._

_ -Bla, bla, bla... -Terra formó la cara de Raven, con la bola que giraba y la deformaba grotescamente-. "La rabia es inútil..." ¡Y tú me llamas mentirosa! _

_ La hechicera comenzaba a sentir el descontrol de sus sentimientos. Corrió hacia Terra, pero fue derribada por una mano de lodo y enviada al suelo, nuevamente._

_ -Vamos, Raven -Terra se acercó a ella, lentamente-. ¿Qué duele más? ¿Qué te haya engañado, que casi haya destruido a tu equipo, que todos me querían más que a ti? _

_ -Cállate -murmuró la princesa de hielo, controlando a duras penas la agresividad de su voz. Sentía que pronto explotaría frente a Terra y, en cierto modo, esperaba que sucediera. Esperaba poder sentir más ira, más poder. No obstante, aun no estaba segura. Escuchaba las palabras de la traidora como un dulce veneno... _

_ -¿O muy en el fondo, realmente creías que yo era tu amiga?_

_ Y aquello fue el límite. Se formaron cuatro ojos rojos en el rostro de Raven, creció en estatura y poderosa energía oscura le rodeaba, llena de ira. _

_ -¡Creí en ti! ¡Todos te ccreímos! -gritó la Gótica, lanzándole piedras, metales e invocando un remolino oscuro para derribar a Terra-. ¡Te dimos todo y nos trataste como basura! _

_ La rubia tenía algunas dificultades para evadir los enloquecidos ataques de su enemiga, pero aún así se sentía segura y en su elemento, por lo que no vaciló al defenderse. Cuando Raven se abalanzó, aún en su terrible apariencia de ira, Terra formó manos de lodo que fueron hundiendo a la hechicera en el piso. _

_ -¿Y quién tiene el control ahora? _

_Fin Flash Back.  
_

Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, procurando mantener esos recuerdos lejos de ella. Apretó los puños, repitiéndose sin cesar: "Concéntrate, concéntrate, olvida eso, olvídala" Pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón, aquel paisaje había traído a su memoria los peores recuerdos de Terra. ¿Por qué de ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Inspiró profundamente e intentó mantener la ira a un lado, pero algo inesperado y extraño ocurrió. Un dolor insoportable, irresistible, fuera de lo común le atravesó el pecho y cayó de rodillas, intentando soportar aquel dolor. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué?_ Sin embargo, no tenía caso preguntarse todo aquello, porque sabía la respuesta, su propia conciencia se la había susurrado esa mañana: Era su naturaleza que se levantaba contra su control. La ira que había sentido por los oscuros recuerdos de Terra, habíanla despertado, provocando en ella unos irrefrenables deseos de destrozar al hacedor, en este caso la rubia ojiazul, que estaba petrificada. Esas emociones no tenían sentido... Pero estaban allí, latentes, desgarrándola de dolor. _No puedo con esto... no puedo... _ _¿Qué hago, qué hago? _Y pronto brilló una idea. Se teletransportó a las orillas de la base de la Torre, donde las olas se mecían suavemente con la brisa y concentró grandes cantidades de su poder en una bola de energía, procurando vaciar en ella todos los negros instintos que sentía y la lanzó al agua. Éste se elevó en una explosión de olas y agua salpicada, que empaparon de pies a cabeza a la hechicera. Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente. Aún sentía esa venenosa ira, latiendo por sus venas como lava. Por lo que concentró todo lo natural y prudentemente posible en su puño y volvió a lanzarlo contra el agua; mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando debido a la fuerza del agua una roca se partió en mil pedazos. Raven, desprevenida, recibió varios rasguños serios de las astillas de roca que se dispersaron por los aires.

-Super... -susurró, bastante adolorida.

Volvió a su habitación con el ánimo calmado, pero gracias a la represión de cualquier emoción que pudiera surgir. Era una calma de madera. Una calma frágil y bastante tediosa. Se sentó en su cama, concentrándose para curarse las heridas causadas descontrol, pero en un instante sonó la alarma titán. Se incorporó, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la sala cuando se detuvo en seco, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía débil y mareada. _Eso pasa por gastar demasiada energía en una estupidez. ¡Genial, Raven! Ahora no podrás ir a la misión y tendrás que dar explicaciones..._

En la sala, los cuatro restantes titanes observaban la pantalla, con cara de fastidio.

-¿Quién es esta vez? -murmuró Chico Bestia, enfurruñado.

-Sea quien sea, le patearé el trasero por interrumpir nuestra salida a comer pizza -rezongó Cyborg.

-Son Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth -informó Robin, ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros-. Están en el centro de la ciudad y, al parecer, intentan robar un banco. ¡Titanes, vamos!

Los adolescentes ya se estaban poniendo en marcha con determinación, cuando Starfire se detuvo, vacilante, percatándose de algo.

-Amigos... -musitó-. ¿Dónde está Raven?

Los Titanes la miraron con algo de confusión, como si aún procesaran en su cerebro lo que había dicho la extraterrestre.

-¿Raven? No lo sé... -Cyborg se encogió de hombros-. No salió a desayunar; al menos yo no la vi.

-Últimamente no sale mucho que digamos... -acotó Chico Bestia, con las tripas sonándole de hambre.

-No hay tiempo para averiguarlo -apremió Robin, con prisa-. Cuando volvamos, hablaremos con ella. _Aunque dudo que nos diga algo._

Se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla, sin la hechicera, donde efectivamente se encontraban Jinx, Mammoth y Gizmo, haciendo destrozos cerca del banco, sacando grandes cantidades de dinero. Lo curioso era que estaban sólo ellos tres, sin sus compañeros de la Colmena. ¿Dónde estarían los demás?

-¡Alto! -gritó Robin, al llegar, con autoridad-. Dejen ese dinero y ríndanse ahora.

Los malhechores porrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Si lo hiciéramos cada vez que nos dices eso... -susurró Jinx, con coquetería-. Tenemos una misiíon y no nos iremos sin cumplirla.

-¡Vamos, cerebros de hojalatas! -se mofó Gizmo-. ¿Acaso no piensan atacar?

-¿Dónde estarán los demás de su grupo? -preguntó Cyborg, en voz baja.

-No lo sé... pero eso no importa ahora -dijo Robin-. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Pese a que les excedían en número y les habían derrotado en innumerables ocasiones pasadas, los titanes se vieron en serias dificultades al pelear contra los ex-estudiantes de la Academia Hive. Starfire se elevó con agilidad y comenzó a tirar sus fuertes rayos contra Jinx, quien casi con pasos de baile, los esquivó para luego derribar a la tamaraniana con elegancia. Chico Bestia y Robin se las veían con Gizmo, suponiendo en su fuero itnerno que lo derrotarían con facilidad, pero mientras el líder lanzaba una de sus bombas y el titán verde se transformaba en lobo, el villano les lanzó unos cohetes teledirigidos que no pudieron combatir. Ambos fueron a estrellarse contra una pared. Por su lado, Cyborg se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con Mammoth, lanzando potentes golpes que eran detenidos por el villano con gran facilidad, casi desdén. Finalmente, con un certero golpe en pleno pecho, el chico robot fue a parar junto con sus maltrechos compañeros, derribado.

-¡Viejo! -le gritó a un aturdido Robin-. ¿Cómo hacen eso?

-Sí -coincidió Chico Bestia-. Nos patearon el trasero.

-No sé cómo han mejorado -admitió el petirrojo-, pero si sé que no es suficiente para derrotarnos. ¡Titanes, ataquen!

Sin embargo, la segunda arremetida de los héroes fue tan desastrosa como la primera, si es que no un poco más. Al final los tres villanos se reían a carcajadas por la debilidad de sus enemigos.

-Son muy fuertes... -se quejó Starfire, sobándose un brazo.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos! -rugió Robin, furioso por no poder derrotar a los ladrones.

De pronto un enorme y hermoso cuervo negro se materializó frente a los villanos. Raven apareció con la mirada usual e indiferente, pero con un dejo de temor en los ojos.

-Sabía que vendría a por nosotros -susurró Jinx a sus compañeros-. Yo iré.

Gizmo y Mammoth se hicieron a un lado para dejar a su compañera batallar sola con la Oscura. Tenía que cumplir la misión a toda costa. Raven creó rápidamente un campo de protección contra los ataques mágicos de Jinx, no por miedo sino porque desconfiaba de sus poderes, que se hallaban algo débiles. La peli-rosa se rió suavemente al ver ese movimiento.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -preguntó Jinx, sonriendo-. ¿Acaso ya no sabes pelear de verdad?

-¡Azarath, mitrion, zhintos! -exclamó Raven por toda respuesta.

Un autobus le cayó encima a la ladrona quien lo esquivó con un grácil y algo desdeñoso salto. Ambas muchachas se vieron cara a cara, con profundo desprecio. Jinx, con una burlona sonrisa tallada en la cara, comenzó a acercarse a la hechicera quien con recelo retrocedía sin atinar a atacarla. Se sentía débil y temía por la mengua de sus poderes, pero no deseaba mostrar flaqueza frente a su enemiga. _¿Por qué tenían que gastar mi energía en idioteces? _Pensó Raven, mientras seguía quieta. _¿Por qué hoy?_

-Tengo una misión que cumplir, chica oscura -musitó Jinx ya frente a la hechicera. Y dicho esto la tomó por las muñecas estrellándola contra la pared, dejándola inmóvil-. O más bien, un mensaje... ¿No te gustan los mensajes? ¿Te traen malos recuerdos? -rió- Lástima. Ambas sabemos lo que significa esto. Ya no es un secreto lo que te sucede y lo que te sucederá. El fuego renacerá nuevamente, con brío y poder. Hay gente al acecho, muchacha. Hay ojos mirándote...

Un latigazo de energía color fucsia envió a Raven al suelo, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de miedo.

-Nos veremos pronto "Titanes" -rió Gizmo, muy ufano-. Solo recuerden, hay ojos mirando.

Y los villanos se fueron.

-Viejo, ¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó Chico Bestia, confundido, mientras veía como a lo lejos los de la Colmena huían, _sin_ el dinero que iban a robar.

-No lo sé -musitó Robin, impactado-. ¿Dónde está Raven?

-Está allí -anunció Starfire, señalando un oscuro callejón aledaño.

Los titanes se dirigieron hacia donde la extraterrestre había indicado. Efectivamente, allí se hallaba Raven, quien se apoyaba contra la pared intentando controlar el terror que la invadía. _No me volverá a pasar nunca más lo de la mañana, nunca más. Tengo que controlarme, ¡TENGO QUE CONTROLARME! _

_ -¿_Raven, qué sucede? -preguntó Robin, situándose frente a ella-. ¿Qué te dijo Jinx? ¿Qué fue eso de "Hay ojos mirando"?

-Robin, déjala respirar -interrumpió Cyborg, al ver el rostro contraído de la chica.

-Amiga... ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Starfire, con preocupación.

Raven asintió, lentamente, aún intentando controlar su miedo. _Ya basta, Raven, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que hubieras visto al Diablo en persona. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó en la mañana por descontrolarte? Sí, lo recuerdas. ¡Pues ahora te calmas! _Se reprendía mentalmente la Gótica. Aquellos sujetos la estaban vigilando, eso era evidente. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? _Porque temo que no solo ellos estén tras todo esto._

-Estoy bien -mintió la hechicera, ante la cara de espanto de sus amigos-. No sé que querrá decir Gizmo con eso... solo... -se interrumpió ante la cara de incredulidad de todos.

-Raven... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? -insistió Robin, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Está todo realmente bien?

-Estoy bien, solo necesito estar sola un momento.

Y la chica se convirtió en un imponente cuervo negro desapareciendo en el cielo. Los titanes se quedaron mirándose, azorados, con la misma idea en la mente: Algo le pasaba a Raven, algo grave.

-Tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede -dijo Robin, golpeándose la palma con el puño.

-Está actuando del mismo modo que cuando nos contó acerca de su nacimiento... -susurró Starfire.

-¿Hablas de lo de Trigon y el fin de la Tierra? -preguntó Chico Bestia. Starfire asintió.

-Los silencios de Raven nunca auguran nada bueno -concluyó Cyborg, muy alarmado.

-Volvamos a la torre -ordenó el petirrojo, moviéndose-. Intentaremos hablar con ella.

Los titanes estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron con rapidez a su hogar. Se dirigieron en primer lugar a la habitación de Raven, donde suponían que se hallaría confinada su pálida amiga. Cada uno había preparado, mentalmente, varias formas de convencer a la Gótica de que accediera a salir y hablar del tema, pero no fue necesario. Con gran sorpresa y consternación se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto estaba derribada y rota. Entraron rápidamente, temiendo un ataque o algo peor, pero solo encontraron la habitación completamente destrozada. Todas las cosas de Raven estaban rotas, desgarradas y esparcidas por todas partes. Habían grietas en las paredes y la cama estaba revuelta y astillada. No había rastro de la hechicera.

-No está en la torre -musitó Cyborg, chequeando sus sistemas-. No logro ubicarla...

-¿Habrá sido ella la que hizo todo esto? -insinuó Chico Bestia, perdiéndose entre los escombros, en busca de pistas.

-No lo creo -dijo Robin, inspeccionando-. Las cosas parecen rotas por manos humanas, no con poderes. Por lo general, si Raven rompe algo, lo hace estallar, no lo rasga. Alguien entró aquí, alguien quería algo que estaba en esta pieza...

-¿Y si se la llevaron? -preguntó Starfire, afligida. Esa posibilidad ensombreció el rostro de los titanes, como un relámpago.

-Nos separaremos -ordenó Robin, con dureza-. Recorreremos toda la ciudad, si es necesario y la encontraremos. ¡Vamos, titanes!

No habían siquiera comenzado a moverse cuando la voz de Chico Bestia, se oyó en un rincón, entre unos escombros de concreto.

-¡Vengan, encontré algo!

Se apresuraron a acudir a la llamada del titán quien estaba agachado, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de papel blanco.

-Es de Raven -explicó.

Robin lo tomó, se acercó a la luz de la ventana y leyó.

_Estoy bien. Necesito estar sola, por eso salí de la Torre. _

_La habitación la encontré así, cuando llegué. _

_Se llevaron el libro de Malchior, pero no importa._

_Perdonen por todos los problemas que causo. _

_Raven._

-¿El libro de Malchior? -repitió Starfire, sin comprender.

-¿No era ese el tipo que la engañó? -recordó Cyborg-. ¿El dragón azul ese?

-Creí que Raven lo había destruido ella misma -susurró Chico Bestia, alarmado.

-No, solo lo encerró en el libro -afirmó Robin-. Y se lo han llevado... Pero ¿Quienes? ¿Para qué?

-¡Los de la Colmena!

-Lo dudo, mi verde amigo -rebatió la tamaraniana-. Los habríamos visto al llegar. Volvimos muy rápido... no podrían haber destrozado toda una habitación tan rápidamente. Además... "Hay ojos mirando" -citó.

-Starfire tiene razón -admitió Cyborg-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¿Por qué no contactamos con los Titanes del Este? Quizás ellos sepan algo de los de la Colmena.

-No, no le diremos a nadie hasta estar seguros -determinó Robin-. _Cyborg siempre quiere llamar a los del Este. Eso se me hace sospechoso. Bueno, luego pensaré en eso... _ Concentrémonos en Raven. Solo ella puede decirnos lo que ocurre.

-"Necesito estar sola" -volvió a citar Starfire-. Dudo que nuestra amiga quiera hablar sobre el tema-

-Tendrá que hacerlo. No podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de Trigon. Esperaremos a que regrese. Esta vez impediremos que algo le suceda.

La determinación convenció a los Titanes, quienes mientras esperaban a que Raven volviera, intentaron ordenar y reparar un poco su habitación. "Sin husmear nada" como había ordenado Robin. Encontraron una gran variedad de libros, desgarrados que intentaron acomodar lo mejor posible, como también artefactos mágicos tales como espejos (Chico Bestia y Cyborg procuraron alejarse de ellos), velas y máscaras. Cuando ya estuvo todo lo más ordenado posible, se dirigieron a la sala común para intentar rastrear a Raven desde allí. Fue inútil, no tenía señal. Comenzaron a alarmarse con más seriedad y, finalmente, determinaron ir por separado a recorrer la ciudad. También fue una tarea vana, pues no la hallaron por ningún lado. Volvieron a la Torre, abatidos, esperando que la Oscura volviera por su cuenta más tarde.

Raven había elegido los callejones y las sombras más oscuras para resguardarse de que la buscaran. En varias ocasiones divisó a sus amigos buscándola y llamándola en la lejanía, pero se escondía con rapidez. No se sentía aún preparada para contarles lo sucedido y aún luchaba con denuedo contra el temor que había generado las palabras de Jinx. La seguían, la vigilaban, sabía lo que hacía y lo que le pasaba. Se habían llevado el libro de Malchior. Habían destruido su habitación. _¿No es lógico que tenga miedo? ¿Tendrá mi padre algo que ver en todo esto? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Yo lo derroté, lo vi morir! _Pero no podía confiar en eso. _No des tu confianza a un demonio_. Suspiró. Había grandes posibilidades de que Trigon hubiese vuelto a vengarse de lo que su hija le había hecho, pero eso no aminoraba el terror que la embargaba.

-Tengo miedo -susurró para sí-. Lo admito... tengo mucho miedo. Pero puedo controlarlo, puedo...-se cortó en seco pues un agudo dolor le atravesó el hombro y le impidió continuar con su monólogo. Se llevó a una mano al lugar "herido", apretando los dientes para no gritar. ¿Era aquello a lo que se refería su conciencia cuando le advertía del dolor que tendría que resistir? Aunque así lo creía, le confundía el hecho de que no había experimentado ninguna emoción "demoníaca" antes del dolor. Ni ira, ni odio, ni desprecio.. nada. A menos que fuera... _Es el miedo_._ Son todas las emociones negativas las que me generan dolor._ La voz de su mente había tenido razón: era imposible evitar sentir cada una de las emociones negativas que le vinieran de repente. Podía reprimirlas, pero no evitarlas. _Estoy perdida._

-Estoy perdida -repitió, como si esperase un consuelo de la brisa del atardecer.

-No, no estás perdida... no aún.


	2. Síndrome de Abstinencia

Bueno, agradezco a Gossip Girl (mi acosada amiga titán!! xD) por apoyarme e instarme a continuar mi fic, pese a las dificultades. ¡Te lo agradezco un montón amiga!

A mariniti the white dragon: Gracias por pasarte^^ Agradezco tu consejo de no dejarme abatir^^

A Sol Angel Dpl: Muchas gracias por interesarte en mi fic, es todo un halado :P

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen :P

PD: Al fin logré poner los agradecimientos xDD no sabía como reemplazar el capítulo malo por este. xP

**II.- Síndrome de Abstinencia  
**

-No, no estás perdida... no aún.

Puesto que la voz había hablado desde su espalda, Raven se volteó con rapidez, mientras de su mano brotaba energía oscura, lista para atacar o defenderse si era necesario. Cuando vio quien era el que hablaba, no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro e incredulidad. _No puede ser..._

_-_No veo el porqué de tu sorpresa -musitó Slade, con su voz venenosa, desde las sombras del callejón-. ¿Acaso no me viste tu misma peleando contra tu padre? Sin rencores personales, aunque debo decir que tu progenitor no era muy justo en sus tratos. Qué se podía esperar de un demonio ¿eh?

La chica no dijo nada. Comenzaba a sentir un extraño pero legítimo y poderoso deseo de atacar a Slade en ese mismo instante y convertirlo en polvo. No obstante, dominó ese insensato arrebato, con el argumento de que si atacaba sin reflexionar tenía las de perder, contra un rival tan... impredecible y astuto.

-Veo, Raven que sigues intentando controlar tus emociones. La verdad, es todo un desafío considerando los últimos acontecimiento. Aunque, si me permites decirlo, creo que el dolor no te dejará concentrarte.

-¿Eso crees? -le desafió ella, pero tuvo que interrumpirse. Como rectificando las palabras del villano, la hechicera se doblegó en un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas. Pareciera que una lanza le estuviera atravesando el pecho. Se sintió impotente y furiosa, frente a un divertido Slade que parecía muy satisfecho con el sufrimiento que presenciaba. _¿Cómo paro esto? _Se preguntó Raven desesperada. _Me tengo que dejar llevar por mis instintos. ¡Pero no quiero! ¡No quiero! _ Y tenía los argumentos para no quererlo. Era ceder ante lo más oscuro y pérfido de su ser, de su poder, de sí misma. Era echar por tierra todo lo que había forjado con los titanes, lo que horas de meditación habían intentado mantener a raya. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora? ¿Iba a ser tan débil como para doblegar su voluntad? Sin embargo, aquella pregunta ya tenía respuesta. Se abalanzó sobre Slade como un animal salvaje que se dispone a destrozar a su presa. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera rozar al sereno villano, que no intentó evadir el ataque, varios brazos musculosos la aprisionaron. Un par de anónimos encapuchados le inmovilizaron las extremidades superiores impidiéndole cualquier acto ofensivo. Intentó forcejear y liberarse, pero aquellos sujetos parecían muy bien entrenados: se mantuvieron impasibles, indiferentes a los intentos feroces de Raven por huir. La chica recuperó la conciencia de sí misma, mirando a Slade con odio. No dejó de forcejear con los encapuchados, pero se mantuvo más serena y con los sentidos aguzados. _No puedo creer que me hayan atrapado unos insignificantes encapuchados._

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -siseó Slade, que parecía experimentar gran regocijo-. Tal y como no pudiste resistirte esta vez a atacarme, menos podrás cada día que transcurra. No podrás controlar tus instintos naturales, el dolor te obligará a ceder. Como un drogadicto ante la jeringa. ¿verdad? Pasa el tiempo y cada día depende más de la droga... llega un punto que si no la ingiere, sufre y mucho. El síndrome de abstinencia.

-Diles que me suelten -ordenó la Oscura, ignorando las palabras del malhechor-. O si no...

-¿O sino qué? ¿Te abalanzarás sobre ellos, olvidando tus poderes, como una bestia incivilizada? Porque si no mal vi, ni siquiera insinuaste recurrir a ellos cuando me atacaste. ¿Acaso ya perdiste tus poderes, Raven?

La hechicera apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar al hombre que parecía sonreír bajo su odiosa máscara. Comenzó a manar energía oscura de sus manos, aunque poco intensa y muy frágil. Slade tenía razón: cuando lo había atacado, no había pensado en utilizar sus poderes. Lo único que había ocupado su mente era destrozar a Slade, con sus propias manos. _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿¡Qué me está pasando?!_

_-_Raven, cada vez que te dejes llevar por esos adorables instintos olvidarás tus poderes. Porque ellos toman como fuente la emoción, pero la emoción consciente. No fuiste consciente de lo que en realidad sentías ni tuviste tiempo de pensar qué hacer, porque el dolor te lo impidió. Créeme que no te veías muy bien intentando resistirte. No es digno de un demonio como tú.

-¿Qué pretendes, Slade? -preguntó Raven con la voz rígida y temblorosa por la ira.

-Ayudarte. Yo tengo la clave para tu problema. Tengo una solución...

El rostro de la hechicera se iluminó en un segundo de alivio. ¡Existía una solución! ¡Sí, la había! Pero... ¿Era Slade quien se la ofrecía? Eso convertía a la solución en una propuesta vedada, prohibida. _¿Por qué siempre los villanos tienen todas las respuestas antes que los buenos? Como si tú fueras una de los buenos..._

_-_Veo que te agrada la idea de la solución. Y viene de mí, que irónico. Suelo ser el primero en todo ¿verdad? -hizo un ademán con la cabeza-: Suéltenla.

Los encapuchados soltaron a Raven y desaparecieron como sombras en la oscuridad de la noche. La titán se frotó los brazos, para aplacar la tensión de los músculos agarrotados y miró a Slade con desconfianza.

-Así hablamos con mayor soltura ¿no crees? -se burló el hombre, entrecerrando su único ojo visible-. Bueno, mi solución es algo muy simple: para controlar esos instintos, sin sentir dolor, tienes que encontrar un modo _efectivo_ -recalcó esta palabra- para combatirlos. Y con ello me refiero a la lucha.

-¿La lucha? -entrecerró los ojos con fastidio, como si hubiese escuchado un chiste de Chico Bestia-. ¿Hablas de que vaya por el mundo golpeando gente para controlarme?

Slade rió, con suavidad.

-No exactamente. Pero sí, la lucha es tu solución. No dudes que seguirán existiendo villanos en este mundo y que tú los combatirás. Mientras más pelees, más podrás "drenar" esas emociones que te atormentan, sin que tengas que padecer. Pero no cualquier tipo de combate... tendrás que aprender a luchar sin poderes.

-¿Sin poderes? ¿No habías dicho que si no lo uso, lo que sucede cuando me "descontrolo", los iré olvidando? Te contradices.

-No, no me contradigo -rebatió él-. Solo que he enfocado diferentes ángulos del mismo asunto. Es cierto lo que te dije, pero te recuerdo que cada vez que luchas contra alguien dependes por completo de tus poderes. ¿Qué sucede si los pierdes o te bloqueas? Porque ten por seguro que el dolor no te dejará concentrarte del modo necesario para usar tus poderes. No servirás en la batalla así, y si no sirves, estás perdida. Tienes que aprender a combatir con solo tu fuerza y tu cuerpo.

-No confío en tí -musitó Raven, con la mirada penetrante-. No te creo. ¿Cómo me aseguras que no estás mintiendo?

-No puedo hacer que creas en mí. Nadie puede. Esta en tí el creerme o no. Pero sabes que soy tu única salida. Yo sé muchas cosas.

-¿Ah sí? -le desafió la chica, viéndose cada vez más acorralada en argumentos-. Entonces dime, Sr. Sabelotodo ¿Por qué, supuestamente, pierdo mis poderes cuando intento resistirme al dolor?

-Porque tus poderes son guiados por las emociones. Si las tratas de evitar, no tienes poder.

-Eso es mentira. Mis poderes dependen de las emociones, sí, pero en intensidad. Si no siento nada, de igual modo puedo usar mis poderes. Eres un mentiroso. -y se dispuso para largarse de allí.

-¿De verdad? -el tono burlón que usó el villano, le hizo desistir de su plan de huida-. Harás bien en escucharme, Raven. Harás mucho bien. Es cierto lo que dices acerca de la "antigua forma" en que funcionaban tus poderes, por así decirlo. Pero ya no es así. Se ha despertado la mitad dominio que estaba en ti, con una fuerza que no imaginas. Antes podías controlarlo con meditación, autocontrol, disciplina. Ya nada de eso te servirá por mucho más tiempo. Lo que creías sujeto, ahora se ha desatado. Lo que creías verdadero, ahora ya es falso. Tienes que aprender a soltar tus emociones y al mismo tiempo mantener tu poder controlado. Pan comido ¿eh?

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Creo que ser un sirviente de tu padre, trae cierta comprensión de ti y de tu mundo. Más que nada de ti. Me contó muchas cosas, cosas que incluso tú ignoras y que no diré a menos que sea necesario. Por ejemplo, si se avecinase otro fin del mundo. -rió de su mal chiste-. Aunque espero esta vez no hacer servicios mal pagados para demonios interdimensionales. Y creo que me debes esto. -sin previo aviso, golpeó la titán con fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared del callejón con un quejido.

-Eso fue por humillarme ante mi ejército.

-¿Y quieres que confíe en ti, maldito? -gruñó la chica, incorporándose con dificultad.

-Cuidado con el tono que usas, Raven. No vaya a ser que te descontroles. Y no te pido que confíes en mí. De hecho no te pido nada, yo te ofrezco. Tú verás si aceptas o no... pero, yo que tú me apresuraría en responder. No vaya a ser que un demonio se desate. Es tu decisión. Te espero en la fábrica al anochecer. Cuento con tu respuesta... -y el villano desapareció entre las sombras.

Raven se quedó en el callejón unos instantes, meditando acerca de lo que el villano le había dicho. Tenía sentido, sí, pero no por ello podía llegar y confiarle su vida a uno de los servidores de su padre. O antiguos servidores. Y más aún a un servidor que había sido traicionado a último momento por su Maestro. _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? _Suspiró. Dudaba mucho que Slade tuviera la respuesta a sus inquietudes, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás, tan solo quizás, él podría ayudarla. Se encontraba totalmente dividida entre la necesidad de soluciones y el sentido común. La primera le decía que se arriesgara y le diera una chance a Slade; después de todo, él había tratado con Trigon, sabía en que estaba metido. Pero su sentido común le advertía sobre las consecuencias de aliarse o siquiera contar con la ayuda del principal enemigo de los Titanes. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si sus amigos se enteraban? ¿Y si terminaba sin pan ni pedazo, sin ayuda y sin amigos? _Ya estoy exagerando. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? _La hechicera negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar con claridad en semejante callejón baldío. Suspiró y se teletransportó a la Torre, mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa convincente para decirle a sus amigos.

-¡Raven! -exclamó Chico Bestia, cuando la titán hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

_Demonios, debí haberme transportado directamente a mi habitación _pensó Raven, sintiéndose acorralada.

-¡Amiga! -Starfire corrió a abrazarla-. ¿Donde estabas?

-Nos tenías muy preocupados -Robin se acercó a la Oscura, escudriñándole el rostro con recelo.

-Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para pensar algunas cosas... _Y tener una animada charla de salón con Slade. ¿Qué tal?_

-¿Y entonces? -Cyborg parecía bastante preocupado-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jinx?

_Perdónenme chicos..._

_-_Fue algo bastante típico de ella, nada importante. Algo así como: "Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, titán... sigues igual de patética que siempre" -mintió Raven, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por esa pobre inventiva.

-Bueno, al menos no te hizo daño ¿no? -insistió Robin, más desconfiado que nunca.

-No, estoy bien.

-Bueno, mejor ve a descansar -sugirió Cyborg con una tierna sonrisa-. Te ves algo agitada, debes reposar.

-¡Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de rastrear a esos ineptos de la Colmena! -dijo un muy animado Chico Bestia.

La hechicera asintió y se despidió de sus amigos, para dirigirse luego a su habitación. Descubrió que los titanes habían acomodado lo mejor posible su destrozado cuarto. Sonrió por ello, mientras agradecía que los anónimos criminales "destroza-habitaciones" hubieran respetado su cama. Observó los destrozos que se esparcían en el piso y redescubrió el baúl donde el libro de Malchior había sido robado. _¿Robado? No puede ser _reflexionó Raven, con la mente embotada, intentando comprender. No podía haber sido robado ese día, porque el libro ya había sido sustraído tiempo atrás por la Hermandad del Mal. Ella misma vio a Malchior, en su forma de dragón, combatir con los demás villanos al mando de Cerebro. ¿Por qué entonces había pensado que le habían robado el libro? _Algo no tiene sentido. _¿Pero, qué era? Revisó sus maltrechas cosas, en busca de una respuesta para su propia psiquis. Sin embargo fue en vano, aún no comprendía por qué su primera impresión al hallar la habitación destruida había sido: "Robaron el libro de Malchior" Suspiró, intentando recordar. Malchior había sido expulsado por Herald a otra dimensión. Eso lo habían visto todos... ¿Qué era lo que no encajaba? ¿Por qué habían destrozado su habitación? Si no era para robar a Malchior... ¿Para qué había sido? _Quizás fue tan solo para provocarme. O para traer a Malchior devuelta a esta dimensión..._

-No tiene caso pensar -se dijo la hechicera, recostándose en la cama-. Si quieren traer a Malchior de vuelta, que lo hagan... ya no tiene caso estrujarse el cerebro pensando como evitarlo.

-Muy poco digno de ti, Raven -susurró una voz desde un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Slade! ¿Qué haces aquí ? -la titán apretó los puños, mientras se incorporaba y adquiría una posición de batalla.

-Eso está mucho mejor ¿No crees? -el hombre se paseó entre los escombros, con tranquilidad-. Yo simplemente venía a revisar lo que a mis camaradas les fue ordenado.

Por alguna extraña razón, Raven no atinaba a atacar al infame villano. Tenía curiosidad. Quería saber qué se traía entre manos. Si ya había jugado con fuego una vez sin quemarse, ¿Por qué no probar otra vez? _Sospecho que me arrepentiré de esto..._

-¿No existe una regla de los villanos que prohíbe hablar con un enemigo hasta 24 horas luego de la última charla? ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Ordenaste a tus amiguitos destrozar mi pieza? Qué útil... Me siento desolada -ironizó ella, aún con el cuerpo tenso. Podía sentir curiosidad, pero no iba a pecar de ingenua.

-Deberías -le espetó Slade, con sencillez-. Deberías...

-¿A qué te refieres? -la titán entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando el rostro del villano con recelo y desprecio.

-Creo que es algo que deberás descubrir por tí misma. A veces siento que quieres las cosas en bandeja de plata. Como Robin. Siempre: "¿Qué tramas, Slade?" Como si fuera a decírselo...

¿A qué iba todo eso? ¿Slade le hablaba sobre Robin? Algo no tenía sentido allí.

-¿Y a qué debo tu valiosa conversación? -preguntó Raven, procurando mantenerse alerta.

-Otra vez buscando respuestas fáciles. No, no, deberás descubrirlo tú misma. Tienes algo que yo quiero... y me está guiando. -la voz del villano se tornó opaca, salvaje-. Tienes algo que es mío...

Slade se fue acercando, con el único ojo visible entrecerrado, cegado por el deseo de aquello que anhelaba. Raven, atemorizada, retrocedió, incapaz de atacar, incapaz de reaccionar. ¡Cuanto la asustaban esas palabras! _Las palabras son fuente de miedo... _El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, la titán sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de ella. _¡No! ¡No puedo descontrolarme ahora! _ Slade rió al ver las emociones encontradas retratadas en el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? -susurró el villano, con esa extraña voz, cargada de ironía-. ¿Nada más? ¿Algo más original? ¿Algo más... útil?

El temor fue reemplazado por una virulenta ira, que causó que las pocas cosas que quedaban en pie, estallaran por la fuerza de las emociones. _No otra vez..._ Raven sintió como si una enorme bestia pugnara por salir a la superficie; tal como la primera vez que había visto a Slade volvió a experimentar ese deseo de despedazarlo en el acto. _No hay nadie que pueda detenerme... ¿Por qué me resisto? Será un estorbo menos para el mundo..._

-Vamos, Raven. ¿No quieres matarme? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Tienes miedo?

Raven, en su disminuido pero presente intento de resistir al demonio que rugía en su pecho, apretó los puños, intentando controlar la ira y de su boca salió un gruñido. Se agachó, como si fuera un animal salvaje, con la mirada fija y penetrante. Sentía el descontrol en sus venas y, pese a que una suave vocecita en su mente ele advertía el peligro de aquello, le hizo caso omiso. Mataría a Slade. Le haría pagar todo lo que le había hecho con Trigon. Le haría pagar...

-Te tardas demasiado, niña. -siseó Slade, despreocupadamente-. No es que quiera morir, pero... no lo sé, me encantaría verte en acción, antes de conocer tu repuesta.

¿Respuesta? ¿De qué hablaba ese infeliz? ¿Qué tenía que responderle? Las ideas se le arremolinaban en la mente, formando torbellinos de pensamientos inútiles. Intentó desenmarañar aquella red mental y encontró la respuesta que buscaba: Slade se refería a la proposición de ayuda que le había ofrecido. Esa era la respuesta que tenía que darle. Sin embargo, desechó el cuestionamiento por el momento: su mente estaba ocupada en pensar como destrozar a Slade de forma más placentera y divertida. _Quizás tan solo saltarle encima sería apropiado..._ Y así lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre que, al parecer, esperaba tal acción, ya que la apartó con desdén con un certero golpe. La muchacha, enceguecida por la ira, se incorporó y volvió a lanzar un gruñido bestial; se hallaba por completo fuera de sí. No obstante, sabía que en una pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo tenía las de perder, por lo que decidió recurrir a sus poderes. No le importaba si Slade había dicho que no los podría utilizar en tal estado de locura, no le importaba que destruyera la mitad de la ciudad con la intensidad de la energía que formaba. ¡No le importaba nada más que matar al infeliz que tenía enfrente! De las manos de la hechicera brotó una enorme bola de energía, sin embargo era diferente a las que había creado hasta entonces. Era negra con unos infernales ribetes rojo sangre. Era demoníaca, totalmente rebañada en odio. Slade, ante el nuevo ataque del que era víctima pegó un enérgico salto para evitarlo.

-Te sigo considerando poco digna -musitó con desprecio-. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Cómo pretendes derrotarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes? No eres humana y tampoco mereces llamarte demonio.

La muchacha, soltando un pequeño espumarajo, se dejó poseer por todos sus instintos. Los ojos se le tiñeron de rojo, pero no como acostumbraba cuando experimentaba una fuerte ira; en aquellas ocasiones la pupila desaparecía, dando paso a una mirada por completo roja, sin textura. En esta ocasión se podía ver a la perfección su ojo, con iris, pupila, cada matiz, cada textura, pero por completo inyectada de sangre. Las venas de los brazos y las piernas también se encendieron en una carmesí e intensa tonalidad y le ardían como si por ellas corriera fuego.

-Creo que te arrepentirás de haberme provocado, Slade -susurró Raven, con una voz salvaje y terrible que no le pertenecía-. Lamentarás haber puesto tu pie en este cuarto...

Slade retrocedió, alarmado ante las palabras de la muchacha pero sin dejar traslucir nada de miedo. La hechicera, con arrogancia, segura de su nuevo poder, se volvió a abalanzar sobre el villano, estampándolo contra la pared con una fuerza sobrenatural. Se oyó el claro sonido de una costilla rompiéndose, mientras el hombre soltaba un grito de dolor. Raven rió, una risa sádica, cruel, que no era de ella. Lo iba a aniquilar y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Se sentía tan bien destrozar un cuerpo humano...

-Puede que tengas más fuerza -dijo Slade, lentamente, soportando el dolor con frialdad-, pero no la suficiente para vencerme, niña.

Se zafó de la prisión en que lo mantenía la muchacha con su cuerpo y la aventó lejos de sí, mostrando que él también podía demostrar tener una fuerza increíble. Raven cayó como un felino, con las manos en tierra, la espalda encorvada y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Tenía la mano izquierda cubierta de la sangre de su enemigo, se la llevó a la boca y la saboreó con gozo y maldad. Slade no pudo evitar un ligero espasmo de horror ante esa morbosa acción. La batalla continuó unos minutos más, añadiendo heridas a los cuerpos de ambos combatientes. Raven era la más herida debido a la impulsividad de sus acciones; no obstante, no percibía dolor alguno, tal era el estado de irrealidad en el que se hallaba.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡¡Raven!! -gritó Chico Bestia, shockeado.

Los titanes se hallaban anonadados: frente a ellos estaba Slade, herido y jadeante y Raven, en una apariencia poco natural, salvaje, demoníaca. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Se preguntaban todos.

-Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar -murmuró Slade, aún sujetándose el costado fracturado-. Espero tu respuesta, Raven -añadió en voz tan baja que solo la oscura pudiera oírlo. Luego, dio un salto y desapareció por la ventana.

-¿Raven? -preguntó Robin, aún petrificado por lo que había visto y veía.

-¡Amiga! ¿Estás bien? -Starfire corrió hacia la hechicera para abrazarla y darle su apoyo. Mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la Oscura le lanzó un potente gruñido e hizo el ademán de atacar a la alienígena. Starfire, pegó un grito mientras retrocedía, espantada.

-¡Raven, ya basta! -ordenó el petirrojo con determinación-. ¡Vuelve en ti!

-Raven, somos nosotros -musitó chico Bestia, algo apenado por lo que presenciaba.

-¡No nos obligues a atacarte! -advirtió Cyborg, también preocupado-. ¡No nos obligues!

Los titanes esperaron cualquier reacción de su amiga: ira, desprecio, tristeza, incluso indiferencia. Pero lo que sucedió, fue algo que les sorprendió y turbó en la misma medida: la titán se echó a reír. Suaves pero claras carcajadas salieron de su boca, como si le hubieran contado el mejor de los chistes existentes. Y pese a que el asombro fue bastante, la turbación lo fue más, ya que esa risa era terrible, era desdeñosa, fría como el hielo, ardiente como el fuego, una contradicción entre sí... era demoníaca, cruel. Era escalofriante.

-¿Atacarme? -repitió Raven, fríamente, con aquella voz terrible y cruel que había usado con Slade-. Les reto a intentarlo. Ni siquiera Slade logró derrotarme. Inténtenlo; yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Slade me ha desafiado y tengo que aniquilarlo. No duden que se arrepentirán si me estorban... mataré a quien se atreva a tocarme un solo pelo.

Los titanes no se hubieran sorprendido más si la hechicera se hubiera puesto a cantar villancicos. Quedaron petrificados por sus palabras, mientras en sus mentes llegaban recuerdos de un pasado bastante lejano. Robin, por lo mismo, fue el único que no dudó.

-¡Titanes, atáquenla!

Los adolescentes le miraron, luego miraron a Raven; finalmente se lanzaron al forzado pero necesario ataque. Starfire intentó derribarla con una bola de energía, pero esta le fue devuelta con una mirada de profundo desdén de parte de su oscura amiga. Robin, sin escrúpulos pero con cautela, atacó a la hechicera con fiereza, cuerpo a cuerpo. Se sorprendió de la agilidad y fuerza que antes su amiga carecía. Mantuvieron una fiera batalla durante algunos minutos, en los cuales Raven aseguraba su victoria, mas fue sorprendida cuando el petirrojo le derribó. Quizás tuviera más fuerza, pero la experiencia del líder le daba una evidente ventaja. Cuando se levantaba, la pelivioleta recibió una fuerte descarga del cañón sónico de Cyborg, que le dejó de rodillas en el suelo. _Qué humillante... me han derrotado unos insignificantes humanos... lo pagarán. ¡Lo pagarán! _Iba a volver a incorporarse para seguir peleando, cuando descubrió que las piernas no le respondían. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Sucedía que el cuerpo de la hechicera había llegado al límite. Quizás se sintiera poderosa y fluyera en su espíritu una confianza y una fiereza sobrenaturales, pero seguía atada a las condiciones físicas de cualquier ser humano. Sintió cómo el dolor poco a poco se iba manifestando en sus nervios, dolor que antes su cuerpo había ignorado. Trémula, intentó resistirse, pero ya no podría seguir: su cuerpo se hallaba al extremo del dolor y el agotamiento. Miró a sus amigos con la mirada, ya violeta, suplicante, llena de remordimiento. Lo último que oyó antes de perder la conciencia, fue la voz de la misma:

-_En lo que ocultas, te convertirás..._


	3. Sembrando la Traición y las Dudas

Hola^^ Aquí vengo con un nuevo episodio de este fic. Aunque no muchos me leen, con saber que hay un par me basta^^ Saludos en especial a Gossip Girl, mi preferida cyber amiga fuera de serie y a Ignacio Durán que me lee de incognito xP Ojalá lo disfruten. Y tengan paciencia, este va a ser un fic MUY largo, porque quiero poner muchas cosas, habrá un par de sorpresas. Ojalá no los defraude. :P

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**III.- Sembrando la traición y las Dudas.**_

Los titanes estaban en la enfermería, sin decir nada. Cyborg estaba sentado, junto a la inconsciente hechicera, sin mirarla, con el semblante agrio, preocupado. Starfire estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared, mirando a la oscura titán con un gesto muy afligido, antinatural en ella. Chico Bestia no decía nada, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, pero no necesitaba hablar para expresar la inquietud que rondaba en el aire. Robin, igualmente apoyado en la pared, intentaba comprender qué había sucedido. ¿Qué tramaba Slade? ¿Qué le había pasado a Raven? ¿Tenían algo que ver los de la Colmena? ¿Cómo podrían detenerlos?

-Tenemos que detener a Slade -murmuró, enfadado.

-Viejo... Lo hemos intentado tantas veces -rezongó Chico Bestia-. ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo ahora?

-Chico Bestia tiene razón -admitió Cyborg, aún con la vista baja-. El tipo es astuto, se respalda en muchos aliados... quizás ahora con Raven.

-¿Insinúas que nuestra amiga está aliada con Slade? -preguntó Starfire, impresionada.

-Solo digo que esos dos algo raro tenían... ¿Viste como peleaban? No era algo natural. Algo hizo Slade esta vez. ¿Viste como Raven nos atacó luego? No nos reconocía... y ¿si le hizo algo?

-No -determinó Robin, enérgicamente-. Slade no es de esos. No "manipulan" a la gente contra su voluntad... no de ese modo. Las extorsiona, las engaña emocionalmente, no las priva de su conciencia. Raven estaba por completo fuera de sí. Si tuvieran algo entre ellos, no hubiesen peleado de ese modo. ¿Vieron a Slade? Estaba muy malherido, aunque no lo admitiera.

-A mí lo que me asustó, fue lo último que Raven dijo. -acotó el Chico Bestia.

-Sí... eso fue... aterrador -Starfire parecía muy preocupada-. Aunque me trajo un recuerdo...

-A todos -musitó Cyborg, mientras todos dirigían su mirada a Robin, quien había endurecido sus facciones y tenía la vista perdida, como si recordase algo...

Flash Back.

_Un desgarrador y agudo grito de Robin, alarmó a los titanes, quienes acudieron deprisa en busca de su líder. La vieja fábrica abandonada, que tantas batallas entre Slade y los héroes había presenciado, seguía tan herrumbrosa y oscura como hacía unos meses. Sin embargo, algo tenebroso estaba ocurriendo._

_-¡Robin! -exclamó Starfire, mientras los demás llegaban._

_Cyborg prendió una luz de su traje y la nueva luminosidad permitió a los jóvenes ver a su líder. Robin parecía pelear contra algo invisible: se movía con dificultad y exhalaba quejidos de dolor, como si fuera golpeado por alguien desconocido; intentaba defenderse de algo que los titanes no podían ver._

_-¿Desde... cuando Robin es un mimo? -preguntó Chico Bestia, afligido, expresando la confusión de todos._

_-¡Slade! -gritó Robin, volteándose, haciendo que sus compañeros se sobresaltaran y lanzaran gritos ahogados. Starfire encendió una de sus bolas de energía esmeralda, para dar mayor luz a todo el lugar. Aquello pareció no gustarle al malherido petirrojo, que volteó indignado._

_-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -rugió furioso-. ¡Se supone que deben estar buscando los generadores!_

_-Yo no creo que haya ningunos generadores, viejo -susurró Cyborg, con gravedad-. Hemos buscado en todas partes._

_-¡Slade debe estar encubriéndolos! ¡Igual como se está encubriendo a sí mismo! -determinó Robin, profundamente alterado-. Por eso es que no pudieron verlo._

_-Pero si yo no puedo verlo... ¿Por qué lo ves tú? -preguntó Starfire, preocupada._

_Las facciones del líder se contrajeron en una mueca de sorpresa y molestia._

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?_

_-Robin... -Raven se le acercó, con el semblante sombrío-. ¿Estás seguro de que realmente viste a Slade?_

_-¿Verlo? ¡Peleamos! ¿Crees que me hice esto a mí mismo? -inquirió, desafiante, señalando sus heridas._

_-Viejo, esta es la única salida -musitó Chico Bestia-. Y hemos estado parados aquí todo el tiempo. Nadie pudo atravesarnos._

_-No había nadie aquí, excepto nosotros -Cyborg comenzaba a alarmarse seriamente._

_-No tengo tiempo para esto -determinó el Chico Maravilla, harto de todo ese diálogo inútil, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida-. Tengo que encontrar esos generadores._

_-¡No hay ningunos generadores! ¡No hay ningún Slade! -exclamó el chico Robot, obstruyéndole el paso._

_-¡Yo sé bien lo que vi! Tengo que detenerlo. Soy el único que puede hacerlo y derribaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. -sacó una de sus armas, para darle más fuerza a sus palabras._

Robin suspiró. Quizás a Raven le hubiera ocurrido algo así, aunque tenía sus dudas. Por lo demás, él había actuado así cegado por la obsesión a hacer justicia. Raven parecía tener sed de venganza, no de justicia. Aquello era muy raro. _Slade tiene que ser la clave. ¡Hay que detenerlo de una vez por todas! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Si lo hubiera detenido cuando tuve la oportunidad cuando ambos fuimos al infierno! No, no podía hacerlo allí, hubiera sido deshonroso, cobarde. Estabamos preocupados de otra cosa, teníamos que salvar a Raven. ¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué siempre Slade aparece cuando hay problemas con ella? Esto se me hace demasiado extraño para ser coincidencia. Algo debo estar pasando por alto._

_-_¡Robin! -el líder salió de sus pensamientos, como arrancado de su mundo interior por el grito de Starfire-. ¡Está despertando!

El líder se volteó, sin muchas ganas. El interrogatorio al que tendría que someter a su compañera, no lo ponía del mejor humor. La sombra de Slade lo acechaba y lo único que deseaba era correr tras él y derrotarlo. Así se verían libres de toda clase de problemas.

-Viejo, creo que deberías esperar un poco a que se recupere antes de interrogarla -le sugirió Cyborg, seriamente.

-No -Robin fue cortante y frío-. Tenemos que cortar la raíz del problema ya, antes de que crezca. No hace falta recordar lo que sucedió con Trigon. No permitiré que Slade vuelva a causarnos problemas. Debe ser detenido.

-Aún así. Dudo que ella esté en las mejores condiciones...

-Resistirá. Unas preguntas no le harán daño, la ignorancia sí a nosotros.

Cyborg suspiró. Cuando su líder se encontraba tan obstinado con algún tema, tan cerrado y terco, no había necesidad de discutir. No sacarían nada. La hechicera ya comenzaba a despertarse, si bien con cierta dificultad, como si un pesado sueño se interpusiera entre ella y la lucidez. Los titanes estaban ansiosos, anhelando ya las explicaciones. Finalmente, la titán abrió los ojos; no obstante, al ver a sus amigos desvió la mirada, como si no quisiera verlos.

-Raven, míranos -ordenó Robin, con frialdad-. Necesitamos saber.

La chica permaneció en silencio,aunque levantó la vista, a regañadientes. Exhaló un suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber? -murmuró-. Nada hay más de lo que ya han visto. Creo que ha sido suficiente.

-Amiga... ¿Que sucedió? -preguntó sutilmente Starfire, en un intento por aplacar a Robin.

-Sí... ¿Qué hacia Slade en tu habitación? -secundó Chico Bestia, recordando.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Slade? -inquirió Robin, sobreponiéndose a sus compañeros.

La hechicera entornó los ojos, enfadada.

-¿Qué insinúas, Robin? No tienes derecho a interrogarme de ese modo. -trató de incorporarse para marcharse del lugar, cuando Robin le cerró el paso.

-Raven, necesitamos respuestas.

-¿Saber qué? -preguntó la titán, comenzando a irritarse con la actitud de su líder.

-A ver, algo básico... ¿Sabes qué hacía Slade en tu cuarto? -preguntó Cyborg, intentando guiar esa discusión a terrenos más calmados.

-Lo ignoro -respondió la hechicera, sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo increpé en ese aspecto, pero no me dijo mucho. Solo mencionó algo acerca de una orden que él había mandado; que venía a verificar si la habían cumplido, nada más.

-Es bastante raro, si quieren mi opinión -comentó Chico Bestia, seriamente.

-Pero, amiga... ¿Slade te hizo daño? -preguntó Starfire, cuyas prioridades situaban primero al bienestar antes que a cualquier explicación o aclaración.

-No lo sé. -la Oscura se hallaba ya más tranquila-. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía ni de lo que sentía hasta que ustedes llegaron. Allí comencé a percibir lo que me había hecho... o lo que Slade me había hecho.

_Lo que es cierto _pensó Raven.

-Los análisis que te hice indican cierta agitación en el ritmo cardíaco, que se mostró algo más rápido que lo normal, como también un gran exceso de adrenalina. -informó Cyborg con rapidez-. Lo que me llamó mucho la atención fue que el sistema detectó algo extraño. Al parecer, en algún momento de la lucha tus nociceptores fueron bloqueados por un exceso de endorfinas colosal.

-¡Hola! -reclamó Chico Bestia-. ¡En español, gracias!

-Se refiere a que mi cuerpo, por alguna extraña causa, dejó de sentir dolor durante la pelea.

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

La titán se encogió de hombros, también asombrada por aquél descubrimiento. No obstante, Cyborg continuó con su discurso médico.

-Ese mismo exceso de endorfinas y bloqueo de la sensación de dolor, te jugaron en contra. Se te luxó el hombro.

La hechicera abrió los ojos, perpleja. Se tocó el hombro, pero no sintió nada, ningún dolor. No obstante, saltaba a la vista que la articulación estaba seriamente dañada. Estaba en su posición, pero parecía que sobresaliera levemente. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de que se había zafado un hueso? Se alarmó.

-Pero... No siento nada.

-Es porque todavía tu cuerpo no elimina o reduce el exceso de endorfinas. Quizás lo haga durante la noche. Créeme que te va a doler. Lo traté de volver a su sitio y soldarlo, pero no sé si quedarán secuelas.

Starfire, conmovida, no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazar a la Oscura titán, aprovechando su ausencia de dolor. Raven se dejó abrazar, a sabiendas de que luego se arrepentiría de aquellos movimientos tan bruscos. Aún se sentía turbada por su _transformación_, por no encontrar otro nombre adecuado. Suspiró y se separó de la tamaraniana, para toparse con la dura mirada de su líder.

-Bueno ¿Y entonces? -Robin parecía impaciente y algo molesto por verse interrumpido-. ¿Qué tienes que decirnos, Raven?

-A ti, nada -le espetó con excesiva frialdad que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma-. No es de tu incumbencia lo que me suceda.

-¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Todo lo que concierna a Slade y a un miembro del equipo me es de suma importancia! ¡Dínos de una vez lo que paso allí!

-¿O sino qué? -la hechicera se incorporó sin pensar en lo que le dolería todo más tarde y se situó frente al petirrojo, con una mirada dura.

-¿Crees que me siento amenazado? -preguntó él con los ojos entornados y los puños apretados.

-Pues deberías... -el muchacho se tensó, listo para pelear, mientras la titán hacía manar energía oscura de sus manos.

-¡Amigos, ya basta! -se interpuso Starfire, previendo el tormentoso desenlace-. Robin, cálmate... no es necesario una pelea.

-Tengo que saber que trama Slade. Y ella tiene la información que necesito. ¡Y se niega a dármela!

-Yo apoyo a Robin -musitó el Chico Bestia, con un hilo de voz, temeroso de recibir un golpe de la Oscura-. Digo... no quiero discutir, pero... ¿Qué hay de malo en hablar sobre el tema?

-Te cito, Chico Bestia: Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar -murmuró Raven, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sé que algo ocultas...Algo está sucediendo y averiguaré qué es -le aseguró Robin.

-Me encantará verte intentándolo -se mofó la hechicera.

-Raven, basta -la atajó Cyborg, al ver que Robin se disponía a contestarle-. ¿Qué es esa actitud? Robin solo quiere protegernos y proteger a la ciudad. No es necesario actuar de ese modo.

-Cyborg tiene razón -le apoyó Starfire, afligida por la disputa.

-No tengo nada que decir -se limitó a decir la Oscura-. Déjame pasar Robin.

-No sin antes decirme lo que necesito saber.

-¿Quieres verme hacerte un lado? Podría hacerte polvo con los ojos cerrados.

-Adelante, a ver qué tienes.

-¡¡Chicos, basta!! -gritó Chico bestia, interponiéndose entre sus belicosos compañeros-. ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? ¿Desde cuando tan agresivos? ¿Qué les sucede?

-A mí nada -contestaron Robin y Raven al unísono, provocando que se miraran con enfado.

_Te estás pasando, Raven_ le susurró Inteligencia a Raven desde lo profundo de su mente. _Orgullo te está invadiendo y de ello no saldrá nada bueno. Contrólate, no hay razón para comportarse de este modo. _La chica suspiró, reconociendo a regañadientes lo cierto de las palabras de su sabia emoción. No tenía razones para estar molesta con en petirrojo, pero le había irritado su actitud tan ¿invasiva? ¿hostil? Ya no recordaba bien. Ahora tendría que disculparse. Qué idiotez. La hechicera se quedó mirando a sus compañeros durante unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no se descontrolaría; cuando ya estuvo segura de tener su orgullo e ira bajo dominio, habló.

-De acuerdo. Disculpen, creo que me dejé llevar. Fue un descuido. Disculpa, Robin, es solo que no ha sido un buen día y no he podido meditar nada.

-Disculpas aceptadas -el muchacho sonrió, aunque en sus ojos aún se podía entrever un dejo de molestia-. Te ofrezco las mías también, pero comprenderás que todo lo que ciña a Slade me importa mucho. Disculpa si me torné demasiado agresivo.

La titán asintió, aceptando las disculpas de su líder. Entendía la preocupación del petirrojo por Slade, después de todo ese asunto ya era viejo y sabido por todos. Después de todo era un héroe y todo cuanto abarcase a crímenes le debía importar.

-Uff... -Chico bestia exhaló un suspiro de alivio-. Ya creía que tendríamos un coliseo aquí. Ya empezaba a decidir por quién apostar.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos calmado este horno... ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre lo de Slade? -le preguntó Cyborg a la híbrida, ya más tranquilo.

-Sí, cuéntanos qué te hizo ese villano -le apremió Starfire, con una ancha sonrisa por el buen curso que habían tomado esos tensos acontecimientos.

-Bueno... -la hechicera comenzó a recordar los detalles de su segundo encuentro con Slade. Evidentemente, decidió omitir el primero, aquel del callejón. Ese no se los diría, todavía... no se sentía lista para confiarles aquello. Sería hacerlos parte de su _problema_ y eso no lo podía tolerar. No de nuevo, por lo que optó por referirse solo a la batalla en su habitación. _Ya habrá tiempo para lo demás. Se los diré algún día_ se decía mentalmente, intentando aplacar la culpa que le producía el no confiarles algo tan serio a sus amigos-. Cuando llegué, luego de hablar con ustedes, me dirigí a mi habitación como les dije que haría. Una vez allí, recorrí los destrozos y me di cuenta de algo extraño: no es posible que hayan robado el libro de Malchior.

-¿Cómo? -le interrumpió Chico Bestia, confundido-. Pero si tú dijiste en aquella nota que...

-Sé lo que escribí -le atajó la titán-. Pero estaba equivocada. _Como odio esa frase. _No pueden haber robado el libro de Malchior hoy, porque él combatió con Cerebro hace un año, aproximadamente. Lo robaron mucho antes.

-Cierto, Heraldo lo envió a otra dimensión -recordó Cyborg, haciendo memoria.

-Correcto. Entonces me dediqué a pensar el por qué de mi deducción, a la cual llegué tan rápida, inconsciente y erróneamente. Intentaba averiguarlo, cuando oí la voz de Slade.

-¿En tu habitación? -preguntó Robin, ansioso, sin perderse detalle. En su mente formulaba mil y una hipótesis sobre los planes de Slade.

La híbrida asintió con la cabeza y en breves palabras relató su encuentro con el villano. No omitió detalle, excepto, claro, aquellos que concernían a la "propuesta" que el hombre le había hecho.

-¿Le rompiste una costilla a Slade? -preguntó Chico bestia entre impactado y temeroso.

-No sabía lo que hacía, pero creo que sí. Al menos eso parecí oír.

-¿Cómo crees que te transformaste en ese...? -_¿Demonio? _Se sintió tentada Raven a completar, pero Cyborg encontró un término más diplomático-:... ser tan poderoso?

-Tampoco lo sé. No me di cuenta cuando sucedió. En un segundo estaba furiosa con Slade y al otro estaba tratando de entender qué hacían en mi habitación. Lo único que recuerdo en medio de esas dos escenas, es un sentimiento de poderío muy grande, de fortaleza enorme... estaba segura de que lo mataría. O que los mataría a ustedes. Pero a alguien _tenía _que matar.

Starfire se llevó una mano a la boca, algo aterrada por la crudeza del comentario de su amiga, pero no dijo nada. No quería irritar a uno de sus compañeros; lo que menos deseaba era que otra cuasi-pelea se generase. Miró a Robin, para observar su reacción, pero éste parecía indiferente a los comentarios de sus compañeros; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Mm... -el petirrojo se levantó, pensativo-. ¿Qué crees que signifique aquella frase "Tienes algo que es mío"? -dirigió su mirada a la híbrida.

-No lo sé... me quedé en blanco en ese momento.

-¡Slade está tramando algo! ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué es! La clave debe estar en esa frase... ¿Qué quiere Slade de Raven? ¿Qué tiene ella que él desea? Hay que vigilar los movimientos de Slade en la ciudad, rastrear sus acciones. ¡Nos separaremos y haremos guardias!

-Viejo... son las cuatro de la tarde -rezongó Chico Bestia-. Dudo mucho que Slade se mueva tan rápido. Hace solo una hora que peleó con Raven y ella le pateó el trasero.

-Slade no descansa, Chico Bestia. Sabemos de lo que es capaz. ¡No podemos confiarnos! ¡Tenemos que impedir que se salga con la suya!

Los titanes exhalaron un suspiro. Sabían de la terca obstinación que invadía a su líder cuando de Slade se trataba. No obstante, esta vez las verdaderas razones de Robin para separar al equipo eran diferentes a su afán de justicia: quería estar solo. Y si bien podría estar solo sin necesidad de mover al equipo en una misión, no quería dejarle sitio a Slade para moverse. Sin embargo al ver el desaliento de sus compañeros ante la tarea que les encomendaba, no pudo sino reflexionar sobre su orden. _Quizás me estoy pasando, al fin y al cabo, no hay razón para molestarlos. Iré yo solo._

-De acuerdo -determinó Robin-. Comenzaremos mañana el rastreo de Slade pero seguiremos atentos.

Los adolescentes asintieron, bastante más aliviados por la nueva resolución del petirrojo y se dispusieron a proseguir sus actividades diarias, que se habían visto interrumpidas con todo aquel alboroto. Cyborg y Chico Bestia comenzaron a pelearse por el control del videojuego, Starfire se encaminó al centro Comercial y Raven se iba a teletransportar a su habitación cuando notó algo.

-Robin. ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero con recelo.

-Saldré a tomar algo de aire -se excusó, con sencillez-. Si necesitan algo, llámenme -y salió de la Torre con paso resuelto y orgulloso.

Mientras sus compañeros aguardaban en la Torre, el líder dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, en la soledad de las calles. Quería alejarse de sus compañeros, quería alejarse de ella. De Raven. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento en el pecho, como si un mal augurio latiera junto con su corazón. ¿Qué tramaba Slade? ¿Qué tenia que ver la hechicera en todo aquello? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan combativa y fría para con él? ¿Por qué creía que el villano y su compañera tenían una especie de complicidad? ¿Estaría pecando de paranoico? ¿O sería que su intuición le advertía de algún peligro? _No sé por qué siento esto tan extraño. No debería desconfiar de Raven, ella sería incapaz de aliarse con Slade. Ningún titán sería capaz. ¿O sí? Yo me alié con él, sí, pero para evitar que destruyera a mis amigos, no por voluntad. Nadie lo haría por voluntad. Incluso dudo que Terra lo haya echo por voluntad, Slade tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, la pudo haber engañado. ¿Por qué pienso en todo esto? ¡Raven jamás se amistaría con Slade! ¿Verdad? ¿Lo haría en caso de necesidad? Bueno, hasta yo lo haría si mis amigos corrieran peligro otra vez. Hay algo que no encaja. No debería desconfiar, pero... no es bueno pecar de ingenuo. ¿No dijo alguien que es un deshonor desconfiar de los amigos? Pero también es una estupidez cerrar los ojos. ¡Ya basta, Robin! Te estás extralimitando, quizás sean todas ideas tuyas. Sí... solo ideas, solo ideas..._

La tarde estaba tibia y acogedora y el viento revolvía los cabellos del joven héroe. Se sentía muy cómodo en aquellas calles que tantas veces había defendido, se sentía en su casa. Sonrió ante esos pensamientos que le parecían infantiles y maduros a la vez. Mientras seguía caminando, continuó reflexionando sobre lo que le atormentaba. Sin embargo esta vez, su mente quiso recordarle su propio pasado. Recordaba su período de aprendiz de Slade, cómo habíase jugado la amistad de sus amigos, intentando salvarles la vida. Había sido un período duro, en donde solo podía refugiarse en sí mismo, soportando las órdenes de Slade, siempre atado a la amenaza da acabar con sus compañeros. Luego sucedió lo de Red X; en su obsesión por capturar a Slade, por desenmascararlo y hacer fallar sus planes, cruzó aquella línea que separa el bien del mal. Había tenido que hacerlo. Había sido un error, sí, pero un error valioso, que le había reforzado sus ideales y creencias en su modo de vida. Él era un paladín de la justicia, pero también era humano y adolescente, cometía errores. No obstante, esperaba no volver a cometerlos.

Tan absorto iba el titán en sus pensamientos, que demoró varios minutos en percatarse de que alguien le seguía. Dejó que el desconocido, que se mantenía a una prudente distancia, le siguiera hasta un callejón oculto. Una vez allí, se volteó con rapidez y acorraló a su encapuchado perseguidor, con fuerza y determinación.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues? -preguntó con dureza.

-Y yo que creía que Chico Bestia era el despistado. -susurró una calmada voz femenina.

-¿Raven?

-No, la reina de Saba. ¿Quien más crees? Ahora, ¿Serías tan gentil de soltarme?

El petirrojo obedeció, algo abochornado por su acción y ambos jóvenes salieron a la luz de las calles.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Robin, deteniéndose confundido.

-Parece innecesario aclarar que te seguí -el tono de voz de la hechicera dejaba entrever una clara molestia.

-Y parece innecesario agregar que te pregunto el motivo ¿verdad? -contraatacó el petirrojo, con una sonrisa.

-Te seguí porque estabas muy extraño y alterado. Y no es bueno que andes solo en ese modo -aclaró ella, con la capucha puesta.

-Puedo cuidarme solo ¿Sabes? Y tú más que nadie deberías apreciar el valor de un momento a solas -se asombró Robin.

-Y tú más que nadie sabe lo insistente que puede resultar Starfire cuando se obsesiona con algo. Volvió demasiado pronto del centro y comenzó a preguntar por ti cada dos segundos. Así que me harté y te seguí.

El titán sonrió, imaginando la escena. La hechicera suspiró, mientras sacaba su comunicador.

-Aquí Raven. Tengo a Robin.

-¡Qué alegría! -se oyó la voz de Starfire-. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, se ve entero.

-¿Volverá pronto a casa?

-No lo sé...

-Oye Raven -musitó Robin, algo perplejo-. ¿Por qué Star no llama a mi comunicador?

La titán le miró con los ojos entornados, como si quisiera verificar si le tomaba el pelo.

-¿Crees que se hubiera armado todo esto si lo tuvieras encendido? -preguntó, sarcásticamente.

El adolescente abrió los ojos, aún más sorprendido y verificó el dato que su compañera le otorgaba. Era cierto: tenía su comunicador apagado; lo debía de haber desactivado inconscientemente al salir de la Torre. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y bochorno, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, entonces dile que aún no iré a la Torre y que no se preocupen. Me quedaré un rato paseando.

-Dice Robin que se quedará un rato vagando y que no se preocupen.

-Está bien, dile que se cuide.

-¡Viejo, te perderás la pizza! -Chico Bestia se oyó muy lejanamente.

-Super. Raven fuera.

La hechicera guardó su comunicador, con algo de fastidio y le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada a su líder, que le observaba algo ceñudo. Hubo un momento de frío silencio en que ella lo taladró con sus ojos amatistas, como si quisiera intimidarlo. Finalmente, y luego de unos casi eternos minutos, ella bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

-¡Raven, espera! -le atajó él, algo turbado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Bueno... supongo que nos vemos luego. Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar...

-Sí, lo sé -le cortó con bastante aspereza, que no pasó desapercibida al titán-. Pronto anochecerá, debo irme. Nos vemos, Robin -y tras dedicarle una última y enigmática mirada, desapareció en un portal de magia Oscura. El petirrojo se quedó unos segundos con la mirada distante, como si aún no comprendiera lo que allí había sucedido.

-Vaya -susurró para sí-. Yo no le he hecho nada... ¿O si? Bueno, luego pensaré en ello. Ahora a buscar pistas de Slade.


	4. Una Noche a Golpes

FE DE ERRATAS: En el capítulo uno en vez de decir: " Ya en unas semanas, se va a cumplir un año de la derrota de Trigon" debería decir "Este año se van a cumplir dos años de la derrota de Trigon" Sí, es una gran diferencia, pero es muy importante que lo tengan en cuenta :P

Agradeciendo Reviews:

Nacho: Gracias por apoyarme en este fic ^^ Te lo dedico a ti, amigo con poco tiempo xD

Sol Angel: ^^ No sabes cuanto me alegra que me leas!! Tanto Malchior como Slade tendrán RELEVANTE importancia en el fic, pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia. ¡Espero no decepcionarte!

Asder: Gracias por leerlo^^ aquí está la continuación.

Lucia Y Shadow: Bueno, dudo que Raven no sufra, pero trataré de hacerle la vida algo más fácil xD Me alegra que les guste y sus comentarios son un gran halago para mi.

_**IV.- Una noche a Golpes.**_

Ya la noche había caído en Jump City. Las calles estaban vacías y el silencio se apoderaba de cada rincón, con calma y frialdad. Raven caminaba con paso sereno, pero decidido. Había decidido aceptar la ayuda de Slade. Luego de horas de dudas, incertidumbre, culpa, recriminaciones para consigo misma, confusiones, frustraciones y vueltas en la cama intentando pensar con claridad, había llegado a la respuesta. Tendría que confiar en Slade. No le quedaba otra salida: no podía permitirse descontrolarse con sus amigos cerca, jamás se perdonaría el hacerles daño. _Ya no me perdono el hecho de involucrarlos en mi existencia..._ Y si para ello tenía que obedecer las solicitudes de Slade, lo haría sin vacilar. Aunque, claro, con sus límites, no se convertiría en una marioneta del villano. Exhaló un largo suspiro, mientras continuaba su travesía. Aún sentía algo de temor por lo que hacía. Había calculado los peligros y asimilado los riesgos, pero la duda siempre persistía. _De los Arrepentidos es el Reino de los Cielos..._ Lanzó un bufido, ante sus propios pensamientos. El viento frío azotaba sus cabellos y helaba su rostro, pese a que se cubría celosamente con su fiel capucha. No obstante, aquel inusitado frescor no le molestaba... al contrario, la hacía sentir viva y enérgica, como si el frío fuera un aliento divino que la llenara. Siguió avanzando unos pocos minutos, cuando divisó la vieja fabrica abandonada, donde suponía Slade le esperaba. Intentó teletransportarse al interior, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una barrera mágica la detuvo.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó, muy sorprendida-. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo a la antigua -y golpeó las puertas de la vieja estancia, con fuerza, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la adrenalina en sus venas.

Nada ocurrió. No se oyeron pasos, ni un murmullo, nada. Comenzó a pensar que quizás había entendido mal al villano y que había errado el lugar del encuentro, cuando una voz pareció susurrar desde el interior.

-¿Quién es? -era una voz femenina, suave, coqueta, que Raven conocía muy bien.

-¿Jinx? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, eres tú -parecía bastante complacida-. ¡La gótica ya llegó! -gritó para adentro.

-Me vuelves a llamar así y...

-Te llamo como se me de en gana -le cortó la pelirrosa-. Pero sin roces, pasa... favorita afortunada del Maestro... ¿Quizás no tan afortunada?

Raven dudó. Aquello le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Un pésimo presentimiento. ¿Qué hacía Jinx allí? ¿Sería Slade el "Maestro"? ¿Cómo es que le había llamado favorita? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Sintió el remordimiento apoderándose de su mente, cuando una leve puntada de dolor en el hombro izquierdo le atacó y en mala hora recordó que para aquellos instantes de la noche Cyborg había previsto que su cuerpo liberara el exceso de endorfinas y que , por ende, sintiera dolor. _Super... ¿Cómo se supone que 'entrenaré' con Slade si estoy cansada y en este estado? Sabía que __algo saldría mal... _No obstante, disimulo toda mueca de dolor frente a Jinx y pasó con orgullo y desdén, sin mirarla. De pronto, sin embargo, una pregunta afloró en su mente y volteó con curiosidad.

-¿No que estabas en el bando de los buenos?

Jinx se sorprendió de que la Oscura le dirigiera la palabra, pero no se inmutó por la pregunta que le hacía.

-Correcto, estaba. -puntualizó-. Creía que hacía lo correcto, pero se acabó el amor y se acabó la convicción.

-¿Chico Flash? -preguntó Raven.

La villana asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano simulando tijeras que cortan. El mensaje era claro: ella y el héroe habían terminado su relación y con ella, el sentimiento de Jinx de justicia se había esfumado.

-¿Cómo es que tus "amigos" te volvieron a aceptar?

-No son muy inteligentes.

La hechicera asintió, sin comprender aún por qué le había formulado todas aquellas inquietudes a la peli-rosa, cuando en realidad le tenían sin cuidado. Siguió avanzando por la oscuridad de la fábrica, con los sentidos alerta. Si Jinx estaba allí, de seguro muchos otros villanos también lo estaban. ¿A qué había jugado Slade? Cuando ya se hubo alejado de la hechicera de la mala suerte, lo suficiente, se detuvo un momento a recobrar fuerzas, ya que la molestia en su hombro se había acrecentado y con ella habían venido toda una serie de dolores que jamás había imaginado que tendría. _Maldito metabolismo demoníaco._ Aspiró aire con fuerza y se dispuso a continuar, aún sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía.

-¿Dónde estas, Slade? -preguntó con calma, luego de unos minutos más de inútil caminata.

-Y yo que creía que estaría toda la noche viéndote caminar en círculos.

Slade apareció de entre las sombras de un rincón,con su usual traje y la mirada entrecerrada con burla. La hechicera se tensó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. _No dejaré que se percate de mi debilidad... no le mostraré ninguna flaqueza._ Pensaba la peli-violeta con soberbia.

-Veo que aún no has olvidado el pequeño altercado que tuvimos esta tarde ¿verdad? -preguntó el hombre, con su usual tono frío-. Yo tampoco. Vale decir que me impresionó bastante tu salvajismo a la hora de la batalla, pero ¡No te preocupes! Ya estoy perfectamente -rió, con crueldad-. ¿Y bien? Vayamos al grano. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Acepto -fue lo único que dijo la muchacha, con el tono más frío y despreciativo del que fue capaz.

-¡Excelente! Sabía que actuarías sabiamente, Raven. No esperaba menos de ti, de un poderoso demonio. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Renegarás, acaso, de lo que eres? No, ya es muy tarde para eso, _querida_. -susurró la última palabra, cual serpiente traicionera.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio, Slade? -preguntó con calma, Raven, temiendo lo peor.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Me oíste perfectamente. No te pediré nada a cambio de mis servicios...

-No te creo. Algo debes de ocultar. ¡Dime qué quieres!

-¿Acaso no puedo yo también hacer gala de buenas maneras?

-No.

Slade rió, suavemente. La situación se le hacía sumamente divertida y fructífera.

-No pido nada. Claro que deberás someterte a mis condiciones para entrar a esta Academia.

-¿Academia? ¿De qué hablas?

-De esto -chasqueó los dedos y brillantes haces de luz iluminaron la estancia.

Se hallaban en medio de un enorme campo de batalla. El piso, de tierra, parecía rugir a sus pies con violencia, debido a una extraña energía que, al parecer, emanaba de él. A su alrededor, múltiples gradas se alzaban con majestuosidad, como también , numerosos aparatos de simulación de combate.

-Y esto es solo el Campo Número Uno, de... 25 campos -acotó Slade, orgullosamente.

La muchacha veía, con profundo asombro en su fuero interno aunque con indiferencia en el rostro, en derredor, sin decir ninguna palabra. ¿Una Academia? ¿Cómo a la cual asistían Jinx,Gizmo y Mamooth? Slade estaba loco si pretendía que ella se convirtiera en una criminal. _Puedo ser un demonio, pero no una vulgar ladrona como los Hive. _Pensaba la hechicera con algo de orgullo.

-Aquí todos vienen a aprender -canturreó Slade, con mofa-. Encontrarás a muchos conocidos, ¡Pero no temas! Ellos serán tus maestros... lo quieras o no. Y te dirigirás a ellos con respeto.

-¿Son villanos?

-El bien y el mal no existen en este lugar. Como bien dijo una autora por allí "Solo existe el poder". Y eso es lo que buscamos. Poder.

La chica soltó un bufido. _Si no quieren dominar la tierra, quieren mucho poder. Los villanos no cambian nunca..._

-Ya que aceptaste quedarte entre nosotros, tendrás que empezar con tu iniciación. Será corta, no temas. -susurró gélidamente-. Y tendrás el honor de que sea yo quien te la haga.

Raven retrocedió un paso, tensa y con la mirada entrecerrada por la desconfianza. ¿Qué iba a hacerle Slade? Mil y un hipótesis rasgaron su mirada en un rictus de temor pasajero, pero un segundo después volvía a adoptar su usual semblante frío y carente de expresión. No iba a permitirse demostrar ninguna debilidad frente a él, aunque con ello se le fuera la vida... _Aunque en ello se me fuere la vida... _se repitió mentalmente, como un mantra. Aspiró y le devolvió una mirada desafiante a Slade; ya armada de valor y confianza en sí misma, se propuso preguntar lo obvio.

-¿En qué consiste la iniciación?

El hombre pareció sonreír bajo la máscara.

-Oh, no te alarmes. No será nada muy importante. Son sencillos pasos que me aseguren algo de dignidad y obediencia. Arrodíllate.

-¿Perdona? -repitió, apretando los puños.

-Arrodíllate, aprendiz.

-¡Yo no soy tu aprendiz! ¡Jamás lo seré, Slade!

La risa gélida del villano resonó por toda la estancia.

-Pronto lo serás, no te preocupes. Y de un aprendiz jamás toleraré esa insolencia. Te llamaré como se me de en gana, aunque te aconsejaría que no me contradigas en presencia de los demás estudiantes y profesores. Sería peligroso... Ahora inca una rodilla a tierra, ante mí.

Con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados con ira, Raven obedeció. Echó una rodilla a tierra y quedo arrodillada ante Slade, quien parecía muy ufano de ejercer ese poder sobre ella. Se sentía superior. La hechicera tiñó sus ojos con un desprecio infinito y le devolvió la mirada.

-Muy bien, aprendiz. No te haré jurar lealtad como a los demás, porque sé que te negarías. Y, curiosamente, creo que el mejor método de captarte es dejarte en libertad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es tiempo para que lo sepas. Ahora, guarda silencio. Alza tu brazo izquierdo. Muy bien... -el hombre tomó con fuerza la muñeca izquierda de Raven y la apretó con algo de brutalidad, pese a que ella reprimió toda expresión de dolor que pudiera surgir. De pronto sintió cómo le abrasaba la mano de Slade, cómo quemaba su piel y no pudo evitar que un rictus de dolor se formara en su rostro. Aún así, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para evitar gritar. Cada segundo que pasaba la sensación de que el hombre le estaba rasgando cada centímetro en donde su mano se posaba, acrecentaba con brío.

-Eres orgullosa ¿Verdad? -susurró Slade, con socarronería-. ¿Acaso no te duele?

La chica no contestó.

Pero le dolía.

Le dolía como si el mismo infierno quisiera destrozarle la muñeca. Y quizás así fuera. Luego de unos agónicos minutos, Slade hizo mayor presión y el dolor creció aún más. Esta vez, Raven no pudo evitar que un grito desgarrador saliera de su garganta. _Malditos nociceptores. _De pronto, el dolor cesó. Slade la había soltado. Dio un mal disimulado suspiro, mientras se frotaba la muñeca sin mirar al hombre que, distante, parecía satisfecho con lo acontecido. Raven abrió los ojos como platos al mirar su piel herida: en su muñeca estaba grabada la elegante y traicionera "S" de Slade. Miró a su, ahora, Maestro llena de reproche y odio.

-¿Qué significa esto? -inquirió bruscamente.

-Muchas cosas. Digamos que, básicamente, es una distinción. Eres ahora de mi propiedad.

-¿De tu propiedad, dices? ¡¡Jamás!! -el rugido que salió de la boca de la hechicera pareció hacer vibrar los cimientos mismos de la Tierra. El furor se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos amatistas, un furor apagado, ya que temía salirse de control, pero inquieto que relucía en esos orbes torturados. Ella misma se había sorprendido al percatarse de todas las emociones negativas que había logrrado mantener a raya. _¿Acaso Slade me mintió y no necesite de sus 'servicios' para controlarme? Porque hasta ahora no he sentido ningún "dolor demoníaco"... _

-Más respeto, aprendiz. Y me gustaría que me llamaras Maestro, ya que eso soy ahora para ti.

-Qué original.

-¡Silencio! -y un golpe derribó a la enfurecida pero desprevenida titán, que se incorporó rápidamente con la mirada dura-. ¡Exijo respeto! ¡Y lo tendré aunque lo tenga que imponer a la fuerza! No vuelvas a interrumpirme. La segunda función es mucho más útil y especial... es un bloqueo para tus poderes.

-¡¿Cómo?! -Raven estaba próxima a la exasperación límite.

-¿No te agrada la idea, Raven? Lo supuse. Como oíste, esa Marca contiene un avanzadísimo sistema de bloqueo mental. A menos que fueras una de las cinco mentes físicas y químicas más brillantes de nuestro tiempo dudo que pudieras comprender cómo funciona, así que me ahorraré la explicación. Solo puedo agregar que ese complejo aparato sico-tecnico solo funciona aquí, en la Academia, por lo que no habrá temor de que lo use en tu contra cuando estés... fuera.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Cada segundo que pasaba agregaba un punto en contra de Slade y uno a favor de retractarse de haber elegido aceptar su ayuda. Sin embargo, temía quedar como cobarde. Cobarde era un adjetivo que jamás toleraría para su persona. Le podrían decir mil y un insultos, pero cobarde jamás. Ese orgullo fue lo que le permitió continuar oyendo la perorata de Slade sin ninguna queja...

-Bueno, creo que eso es lo básico que debes saber. ¿Alguna pregunta, aprendiz?

-No.

-¿No, qué? -Slade la agarró del cuello y la levantó, mientras intentaba estrangularla.

-No, Maestro... -susurró ella con la voz cargada de desprecio y rabia.

-Así me gusta. Buena chica. -el hombre la soltó con desdén, a la espera de alguna reacción violenta de la hechicera. Pero esta no hizo nada. No jugaría el mismo juego que Slade-. Ahora acompáñame. Esta noche será bastante larga...

_Y no lo dudo._

Avanzaron por el campo, en un rumbo desconocido para Raven, en completo silencio. Una barrera de mutuo desprecio y frialdad los separaba, como una pared de hielo. A la titán aquel secreto acuerdo de silencio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, le acomodaba. Mientras caminaba junto a Slade, se iba frotando su muñeca en un vano intento por aplacar el dolor que aún le martilleaba con insistencia. Le había quemado, aunque no sabía cómo ni con qué; la piel la tenía algo ennegrecida e hinchada, pero antes se hubiera dejado despedazar viva que volver a quejarse frente a su "Maestro". Luego de un rato de caminata, llegaron a un espacio similar al anterior, pero un poco más reducido: parecía un gimnasio pequeño con piso de tierra. Y la esperaban sus maestros. Dos corpulentas siluetas salieron de los rincones, para situarse frente a los recién llegados. Le hicieron un ademán respetuoso a Slade con la cabeza y miraron a la Oscura con intensidad y una sonrisa burlona.

-He aquí a la nueva alumna preferida del Maestro -se mofó Adonis, desde su imponente altura-. Dudo que esté a mi nivel, señor.

-Lo estará. Nos encargaremos de ello.

-¿Así que la titán ha decidido jugar con los chicos malos? -sonrió Mammoth, haciendo sonar los nudillos.

La chica no decía nada. Era el monumento a la total indiferencia. Y su plan era seguir siéndolo mientras estuviera en ese lugar.

-Estos son Dos de tus Maestros -le informó Slade, serenamente-. Y estás viendo al Tercero. Te entrenaremos en lo básico: fuerza, resistencia, agilidad... artes marciales en otras palabras. Si sobrevives llegarás a ser igual de entendida en la lucha como Robin. Quizás un poco más.

_Si sobrevivo... qué esperanzador._

-Empezaremos de inmediato, pero primero... -Slade chasqueó los dedos y de las sombras apareció Gizmo, seguido del Profesor Chang.

-¿Sí, señor? -preguntaron ambos a la vez, con una sumisión que impactó a la hechicera.

-Activen la Marca ahora.

-Como ordene -respondió Gizmo, mirando a Mammoth y luego a Raven con algo de envidia.

Los dos villanos se retiraron sin agregar otra palabra. La titán entrecerró los ojos, aún intentando comprende lo que allí sucedía. ¿Cómo Slade había ganado la sumisión de los Hive y de Adonis y de quien sabe cuántos villanos más? Lo trataban con gran respeto y quizás algo de temor. ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido? ¿Qué les habría prometido? Eran interrogantes fascinantes para la hechicera y algo inquietantes a un tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía reflexionar profundamente en ellas, ya que de pronto un intenso dolor laceró su muñeca izquierda. Se arremangó y descubrió que la S de Slade que llevaba marcada, ardía en un intenso color negro, como si brasas de carbón estuvieran quemándola. Reprimió toda expresión de dolor con un esforzado autocontrol, hasta que la Marca dejó de arder. Miró con reproche a Slade, quien parecía sonreír bajo la máscara.

-No tienes poderes ahora -aclaró, como si eso fuera motivo de festival

-Ahora todo será mucho más divertido -añadió Adonis, flexionando los músculos.

-Necesitarás suerte si quieres salir victoriosa de ésta, niña. -susurró Mammoth.

_¡Para la suerte! -musitó Chico Bestia, mientras corría hacia la salida._

_-Ni toda la suerte del mundo podría ayudar..._

_-¡Para eso te cree! ... De tal padre, tal hija._

_-No puedo seguir huyendo de mi destino..._

Raven cerró los ojos, intentando sacar los inútiles y oscuros pensamientos que le venían a la mente. Pero era imposible no asociar a Slade con Trigon... No tenía que pensar en ello. Ahora lo esencial era plantarle cara al entrenamiento de su _Maestro. _Ya tendría tiempo, luego, para torturarse a sí misma con el pasado. Qué idiotez era la mente. Suspiró, por lo bajo, intentando concentrarse en el ahora.

-Creo que ahora que no tienes poderes... todo se volverá cada vez más interesante. ¿No lo crees? -susurró Slade, con su venenosa voz-. Pero antes de comenzar cualquier entrenamiento, me gustaría que te pusieras esto -pareció sonreír, mientras le mostraba un traje nuevo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Slade -le espetó la hechicera, olvidándose de su posición en la jerarquía de esa Academia-. ¡Jamás me pondré eso!

Adonis y Mammoth abrieron los ojos, asombrados por el tono insolente que la titán había empleado. De inmediato, macabras sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros: disfrutarían viendo cómo Slade la castigaba.

-Harás lo que te digo -ordenó el villano, con aparente calma-. Y te apresurarás aprendiz... o recibirás un castigo mayor del que ya te espera. Y créeme: no será agradable.

Raven apretó los puños, con la expresión endurecida de impotencia y desprecio, pero no dijo nada. Ahora ya no era una titán, era una estudiante más de aquel infame lugar y tenía que obedecer. Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras tomaba el traje que Slade le tendía.

-Mucho mejor, aprendiz. ¡Gizmo!

-¿Sí, señor? -respondió el villano sumisamente, mientras aparecía.

-Guiarás a Raven a donde pueda cambiarse. Luego la traerás de vuelta. No quiero fallas Gizmo. Recuérdalo bien.

-Lo haré, señor.

Tomó de un brazo a la hechicera para guiarla pero ésta se zafó con brusquedad aunque con la mirada impasible. Siguió a Gizmo en completo silencio a través de interminables y extraños pasillos. El villano tampoco dijo palabra. Parecían muy cómodos con el tácito acuerdo de ignorarse, ya que cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Raven aún no podía entender el por qué los villanos mostraban tal obediencia y sumisión para con Slade. ¿Cómo era posible que los hubiera sometido tan profundamente? ¿Cómo los había unido bajo su bandera? Comprendía, por ejemplo, cómo lo había hecho Cerebro, el líder de la Hermandad del Mal: les había prometido la destrucción de los Jovenes Titanes, lo cual favorecía a todos. Era fácil entender, entonces, por qué se habían unido a él. Pero ¿Y Slade? ¿Qué les había prometido? Según lo que le había dicho y lo que veía, el hombre había fundado una _Academia_, que era un fin en sí misma: iban allí a aprender. Evidentemente, todo podía ser una tapadera para el objetivo, qué novedad, de destruir a los Jóvenes Titanes. No obstante, a Raven algo aún no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo Slade los había sometido? ¿Cómo? Cerebro nunca, que ella supiera, exigió devoción. Lealtad sí, buenos servicios, también, pero nunca devoción. En cambio Slade... ese tono de sirviente que todos empleaban en su presencia... Por otro lado, Cerebro era el líder, por ser el más inteligente a luces. En cambio, ¿Cuál era la cualidad de Slade? ¿Haber tenido a Robin y a Terra como aprendices? Quizás fuera el hecho de que los conocía mucho más tiempo, aunque lo dudaba. Los villanos eran orgullosos. ¿Cómo entonces degradarse de tal forma ante un hombre que apenas conocían? ¿Acaso Slade les había prometido el Universo en recompensa? ¿O es que tenía un nuevo as bajo la manga al que todos temían?

La hechicera suspiró. Devanearse el cerebro intentando responder esas preguntas no tenía sentido. Solo Dios sabía cuándo podría responder esas inquietudes. _Solo Dios... como si Dios quisiera darme respuestas. _La muchacha y su guía aminoraron el paso, ya que, al parecer, se aproximaban a su destino. Gizmo seguía callado, con la mirada resignada y cansada, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Aquí es -indicó cuando estuvieron frente a un pequeño cuarto que podría pasar por camerino-. Apresúrate, titán. Si te demoras más de 5 minutos, te sacaré yo mismo y no me importará como andes.

-Te atreves a entrar sin permiso y desearás no haber nacido -le repuso Raven, sin crueldad.

El muchacho farfulló algo ininteligible y la empujó suavemente hacia adentro, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Mas le vale a la chica Oscura que no se tarde -se dijo, con molestia.

-¡De acuerdo, ya pasaron 5 minutos, titán! -tronó Gizmo, luego de un rato de espera-. ¡Si no sales a las 3 iré por ti! A la una... a las dos... y a las...

Ya el impaciente villano se había incorporado y dado unos pasos para traer devuelta a la muchacha, cuando la misma titán apareció en el umbral de la puerta, claramente molesta. Ni siquiera Gizmo, el ex-cerebro de los Cinco de la Colmena, podía evitar quedarse mirando aunque fuera unos segundos a la esbelta y altiva joven que le devolvía una inexpresiva mirada. Raven llevaba un ajustado traje de dos piezas ribeteado en negro y naranja, que le cubría las piernas y los brazos, pero que resaltaba su figura debido a la elasticidad y calidad de la tela. El traje, en su conjunto, era muy similar al que Robin había usado en su tiempo como aprendiz de Slade, pero había evidentes rasgos que lo diferenciaban: tenía los cortes justos para amoldarse a un cuerpo femenino bastante curvilíneo y se podía adivinar claramente que era resistente aunque muy suave y mullido al tacto. Continuaba el atuendo de Raven su propia capa, o al menos, una copia perfecta de ella en un intenso color negro escorpión a juego. En las muñecas aparecían gruesos anillos de un bruñido metal centelleante y en las manos, un par de guantes negros. Para finalizar la vestimenta, ahora usaba unos cómodos pero odiosos botines ribeteados, como su traje, en naranja y negro.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía como lo que siempre había detestado: una traidora, una sucia y vulgar traidora. No era mejor que Terra. Incluso podía decirse que la rubia había sido mucho más honesta en su postura: los había traicionado, sí, pero luego de ello mantuvo su posición. Raven, en cambio, estaba jugando doble. Estaba con Slade y con los Titanes, a la vez. Suspiró, mientras acomodaba su antiguo uniforme en el camerino y le lanzaba una mirada elocuente a Gizmo, que decía: Si tocas mis cosas, te descuartizaré vivo.

-Ya, andando. -ordenó el chico, echándole una última mirada-. El señor te espera.

_El señor... como si Dios estuviera esperándome. Ese tono tan servil me está hartando. Por primera vez en mi vida, querría ver a Gizmo como lo que era: un maldito prepotente._ Pensó Raven, callada como una tumba. _Me convertiré en un trozo de hielo ante Slade. Altiva, orgullosa, sin un rastro de expresión... no le daré la satisfacción de ver lo que me afecta._

-Excelente, mi aprendiz -lee felicitó Slade cuando la vio llegar-. Buen trabajo, Gizmo, ya puedes retirarte. Ahora sí estás bien presentada Raven. A partir de ahora no estarás ante mí sin ese, tu nuevo uniforme. Puedes elegir entre dos opciones: llegar y cambiarte aquí o, lo que me sería mucho más grato, llegar ya vestida. Si te atreves a aparecer indebidamente, serás castigada. Y hablando de castigos... creo que ya ganaste uno.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos, entrecerrando con ansiedad su único ojo visible. Raven, en guardia, mirando en derredor, no pudo preveer la despiadada descarga eléctrica que laceró todo su cuerpo. Sintió cómo la piel le ardía cual infierno, intentando arrancarle gritos de dolor. Pero no lo hizo. Raven se concentró al máximo para evitar que cualquier sonido se asomara por su garganta. Respiraba con agitación, cayó de rodillas, hundió las manos en el piso de tierra intentando resistirse e inclusive se le humedecieron sus ojos, amenazando con traicionarla, pero no emitió ningun sonido. Finalmente Slade pareció satisfecho con la tortura que inflingía y volvió a chasquear los dedos, provocando que el dolor cesara. Raven apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cuerpo le suplicaba a gritos un descanso, un desmayo, el coma, la muerte... lo que fuera, con tal de dejar de sentir ese intenso dolor que no quería desaparecer. ¿Cuál era su causa? Las heridas que le había provocado la pelea con Slade en su habitación se habían despertado con las descargas eléctricas y le escocían. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua para evitar demostrar cualquier signo de dolor y se incorporó, si bien con algo de dificultad. Finalmente quedó totalmente erguida y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Slade.

Pero no dijo nada.

-Espero que hayas aprendido, Raven -susurró Slade con su insidiosa calma-. Espero que hayas entendido que no toleraré ninguna insolencia de tu parte. Y, por si no lo sabías, ese fue el nivel 1... de 17 niveles. No querrás sentir el último ¿No es así? Y no me mires con reproche, ya que muy en el fondo, sabes que te lo merecías.

La joven no bajó la vista ni cambió su expresión. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, le concedió la razón a Slade: se merecía ese castigo y muchos más. Por usar ese traje, por traicionar a sus amigos, por aliarse con un villano... por nacer. Se merecía eso y todas las penas del infierno. Y Slade sabía que Raven lo sabía. Y también sabía el dolor que le estaba causando.

-No dudes que la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo -prosiguió el hombre, disfrutando con el sufrimiento callado que adivinaba en su aprendiz-. Y ten por seguro que no cesaré hasta que te oiga suplicar piedad.

La chica se mantuvo impasible, serena. Al menos, aparentemente. _¿Esto es lo que sintió Robin al estar a cargo de Slade? _Se preguntaba Raven, sin quitarle la mirada a Slade de encima. _¿Tuvo que soportar todos esos golpes y venenosas palabras? Ahora entiendo por qué lo detesta. Yo __lo mataría sino fuera porque necesito de su ayuda._ Adonis y Mammoth, que se habían mantenido hasta entonces a una prudente distancia, se acercaron al recibir un claro ademán de parte de Slade. Era hora de comenzar el entrenamiento. No obstante, ninguno de los villanos, en especial los dos corpulentos creían que la titán pudiera resistir más de media hora. En especial, considerando que no se hallaba en el mejor de los estados. Sabían de la tenacidad y resistencia de la hechicera, pero también conocían _los métodos de aprendizaje _de Slade. Aquello iba a ser terrible, aunque bastante interesante.

-¡Bueno, comencemos! ¡Adonis! ¡Raven! Ambos pónganse en guardia. Intenten derribarse con cualquier técnica que se les ocurra. Luego, -añadió, dirigiéndose a su aprendiz-, Adonis mismo te dirá en lo que fallaste o en lo que debes mejorar. Luego será turno de Mammoth y luego el mío. ¡Adelante!

Raven obedeció y tensó su cuerpo, disimulando una mueca de dolor, preparada para pelear contra Adonis. Recordaba vagamente trozos de una antigua pelea con él, lo fuerte que era, como también sus puntos débiles y flaquezas. La debilidad de Adonis era la velocidad: era muy lento y eso Raven lo recordaba bien. Pero, para mal de ella, no se encontraba en condicione de evadirlo con la rapidez necesaria ni mucho menos atacarlo de sorpresa, por lo que espero a que su enemigo diera el primer paso. Y Adonis no tardó en darlo. Corrió hacia la aprendiz e intentó aturdirla de un golpe de puño, que fue fácilmente esquivado por ella. Pero cometió un grave error: intentó contraatacar con una patada, dando como resultado, a una adolorida Raven en el piso, inmovilizada por los fuertes brazos de su Maestro.

-Eso fue muy poco digno -murmuró Slade, con una voz que dejaba entrever decepción y asco-. Patético, para ser exactos. Duraste en pie... déjame ver, ah sí... 9 segundos. 9 miserables segundos. ¡No toleraré que mi aprendiz sea tan débil! ¡Arriba! ¡De pie! ¡Levántate! Eso es... ahora, tu informe Adonis.

El grandulón luego de echarle un despreciativa mirada a la Titán que se incorporaba a duras penas, se cuadró frente a Slade con respeto y musitó.

-Es muy lenta y sus movimientos son pesados, señor, como si tuviera un yunque en la espalda. Por otro lado sus golpes son muy... endebles, por decir lo menos. Señor, dudo que esté preparada para un entrenamiento muy intenso. Debería comenzar por algo mucho más sencillo y particular. Pequeñas sesiones solo con usted. No está lista.

-Y está hecha pedazos -agregó Mammoth, con desdén-. No está a nuestra altura.

Raven estaba atrás, escuchándolo todo, sintiendo su Orgullo rugir bajo su usual máscara de indiferencia. _No estoy a su altura... ¿Qué se habrán imaginado esos miserables? Cuando yo podrías chasquear los dedos y hacer desaparecer a la mitad del Universo. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Justamente estoy aquí por estos pensamientos, por estos instintos. _

_-_Tienen razón -admitió Slade-, pero para eso están aquí. Para ponerla en el nivel que quiero.

-¿Está seguro, señor? -insistió Adonis-. No se ve muy resistente...

-¿Quieres apostar? -se atrevió a espetarle Raven, ya furiosa por el diálogo.

-Tranquila, aprendiz. Si crees que todavía puedes seguir... pues adelante. Repitamos el ejercicio.

Pero no podía tranquilizarse. El odio y el desprecio que sentía hacia esos sujetos burbujeaba en su interior como lava ardiente. Sentía sus sentidos agudizarse y sus puños apretarse hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por una poderosa, acuciante e irresistible idea: despedazar sin piedad, mutilar y devorar la carne de aquellas dos cucharachas humanas que decían llamarse sus Maestros. Raven sintió una puntada de miedo al notar los demoníacos pensamientos que aturdían su mente. ¡No podía hacer tal cosa! ¿Se había vuelto loca? Quizás esos sujetos fueran patéticos a sus ojos, pero no por ello merecían el trato que su torcida mente les estaba asignando. Vio como Slade la miraba con complacencia. Y no comprendió esa mirada. ¿Acaso también se había vuelto loco? Bufó, tenía que calmarse primero. Pero no contó con el grito ensordecedor de Slade.

-¡No! ¡Si tratas de reprimir esa ira, sufrirás el dolor! -le advirtió-. ¡Tienes que liberarla!

-¿Te volviste loco? -rugió Raven, volviendo a perder su posición de estudiante-. ¿Quieres morir acaso? -controlaba a duras penas la agresividad de su voz.

-¡Para eso clamaste mi ayuda! Tienes que soltar ese demonio, aprendiz. ¡Tienes que soltarlo!

-¡Vine para que impidieras que se liberara! -le espetó la hechicera, con desesperación.

-Pero no me refiero a ese tipo de libertad. Tienes que _descargar_ tus emociones. ¡Pelea!

La titán negó con la cabeza. No quería ceder. Sintió como se volvía a transformar, los ojos se le enrojecieron y las venas del cuerpo ardieron con odio. Raven se asustó. Iba a perder el control en cualquier segundo y no quería cargar con ninguna muerte en su conciencia, por muy miserables que fueran esos sujetos. Tenía que obedecerle a Slade. Aún consciente de lo que hacía se incorporó y le dedicó una fría mirada a Slade, para luego lanzarse en fiero ataque. El villano, complacido combatió contra su aprendiz. Raven seguía menteniéndose consciente, descargando sus instintos en una pelea racional. Y estaba surtiendo efecto. Aunque el vencedor era impredecible, la hechicera ya sentía la calma apoderándose de ella con lentitud, estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Pero Slade no deseaba terminar la batalla tan pronto y con un ademán de cabeza instó a unos perplejos Adonis y Mammoth a que continuaran la lucha.

En esta oportunidad la chica salió mejor librada, ya que el demonio que había despertado y vuelto a dormirse en esos segundos volvió a bloquear sus receptores de dolor. Slade parecía más complacido luego de repetir varias veces los ejercicios. Si bien la hechicera no lograba aún dar una completa batalla de media hora, mejoraba con rapidez. Y había probado que él, que su Maestro tenía razón: podía combatir su oscuridad peleando. Sería una excelente aprendiz cuando lograra dominar las artes marciales y sus poderes a un tiempo.

-Mucho mejor -felicitó el hombre a su pupila-, mucho mejor. Ahora pasemos a algo más complicado.

El resto de la noche se basó en innumerables y diversos ejercicios de combate. Raven cuidó, eso sí, de ser golpeada lo menos posible ya que sus energías estaban al mínimo y ya tenía que esforzarse para mantenerse consciente. Que no sintiera dolor alguno no significaba que su energía la acompañara. Slade se dio cuenta de que gran parte de los movimientos que hacía la hechicera eran de evasión, de seguro, debido a que no se encontraba en condiciones de recibir muchos golpes, pese a que no sentía dolor. Sonrió bajo su extraña maścara. Por ser el primer día lo permitiría, ya luego entraría él en la batalla, en la verdadera y no cesaría de atacar. Y no le importaba si la dejaba inconsciente. ¡Cuantas veces Robin cayó desmayado bajo sus golpes! Pero aquel dolor era necesario, lo volvió fuerte, hábil, competente. Y utilizaría el mismo método. Y funcionaría.

-Basta -Slade levantó una mano para detener una nueva contienda que iba a producirse entre Raven y Mammoth-. Hemos terminado por hoy. Ya el alba está cerca y lo último que querríamos es que los Titanes, por milagro, llegaran a despertarse temprano ¿verdad? Muy bien, mi aprendiz, ve a cambiarte y, luego, podrás retirarte.

-Sí, Maestro -respondió ella, sin expresión en su voz, pero no se movió. Al ver que Slade parecía no reaccionar y que Adonis y Mammoth parecían no entender nada, la chica alzó la muñeca izquierda y la señaló. El mensaje no podía ser más claro: quería sus poderes de vuelta.

-Por supuesto -Slade chasqueó los dedos y Gizmo apareció desde las sombras, farfullando maldiciones-. Devuelvele los poderes a la chica y luego guíala a los camerinos.

-De inmediato, señor.

El muchacho desapareció unos momentos , arrastrando los pies, para luego acercarse a la hechicera e indicarle con un ademán de cabeza que le siguiera. Raven, antes de secundar al pequeño sirviente, comprobó que tuviera sus poderes de vuelta, intentando leer la mente de Gizmo.

_Qué idiotez la verdad. Como si la titán esa no pudiera ir sola. Gizmo has esto, Gizmo esto otro. Y ay de mi si no lo hago... Argh, maldito Slade, un dia le pondré una bomba en el asiento y ahi va a ver lo que es bueno..._

Raven no pudo disimular una leve mueca de asombro que cruzó por su rostro. Al menos comprobaba que tenía sus poderes de vuelta, pero ¿Gizmo odiando a Slade? Lo entendía, lo aprobaba, pero no creía que fuese cierto: eso comprobaba que la mayoría de los que estaban en esa Academia no estaban por gusto propio. ¿Slade los estaría amenazando? ¿Los tendría atrapados en sus artimañas? Era muy posible. No obstante, recordó que tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía que curarse antes de llegar a la Torre. Y eso le tomaría tiempo. Apuró el paso junto a Gizmo, hasta llegar al cuarto donde podría descansar. Se quitó el traje de Slade con algo de asco y se colocó el suyo propio. No entendió el por qué, pero sintió una insólita oleada de cariño hacia la tela de su propio uniforme, tan suave, tan cálido... tan... puro. Con él volvió a sentirse merecedora de ser una Titán. _Realmente el traje de Slade tenía poderes malévolos _bromeó la joven en su mente. Luego de cambiarse, se colocó en la posición de flor de loto y comenzó a murmurar.

-Azarath, Mitrion, Zhintos...

No obstante, no se sumió en un trance completo, ya que eso tardaría demasiado tiempo y mucha concentración. Ambos elementos que no disponía en aquel camerino. Se dedicó, por tanto a eliminar las heridas más visibles y evidentes: cortes, magulladuras, moretones, inflamaciones y trozos de carne desgarrada por las caídas. A su vez se ocupó de la sangre seca en su piel ya que si se presentaba sin más a la Torre Chico Bestia sentiría el olor a óxido y sal y la pillarían. Tenía que ser cuidadosa. En cuanto a cualquier otro dolor interno, como esguinces o desgarros, los dejó por considerarlos irrelevantes para su presentación. _Me encargaré de ellos más tarde, cuando pueda estar tranquila. _Cuando Raven consideró que ya estaba bien, se incorporó del todo, disimulando una mueca cansancio. Necesitaba dormir.

-Te demoraste una eternidad, titán -gruñó Gizmo fastidiado-. Un minuto más y entraba.

La chica le lanzó un bufido que parecía decir: "Sí, claro" pero no dijo nada. Le dirigió una mirada aburrida, para luego farfullar.

-Me voy. Avísale a Slade. -y desapareció en un portal de magia negra.

-"Me voy. Avísale a Slade" -se burló Gizmo, muy molesto-. ¿Y si no qué? "Pues te doy una paliza" Maldita titán... -y se alejó murmurando maldiciones.

La Torre se veía imponente a esas horas de la madrugada. No debían ser más de las 3 de la mañana, pero de igual forma a Raven no le hacía falta la luz para distinguir al edificio desde la distancia. Consideró apropiado echar a andar, en vez de aparecerse, pues si bien estaba lastimada era ridículo gastar energías que luego necesitaría para curarse; por lo demás al no sentir molestia alguna, debido a la ausencia de dolor, no tenía excusa para no caminar. Además el viento estaba fresco y las calles vacías, por lo que se sentía bastante cómoda. Reflexionó acerca de todo lo acontecido aquella noche sin poder llegar a ninguna conclusión. Debería pensarlo luego, con más calma.

Ya la chica había llegado al límite de la Torre y decidió que era oportuno aparecerse en su habitación, ya que si seguía caminando activaría la alarma. _Todo por aquel fantástico sistema de seguridad que puso Cyborg_ se lamentó ella. Ya iba a crear un portal con su magia cuando una voz le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Raven? -preguntó la voz, femenina, conocida y odiada.

-Terra... -y la hechicera no pudo evitar maldecirse por no haberse aparecido directamente en su habitación.


	5. Redención y esmeraldas

Agradecimientos:

Nacho: Jajja siempre insistiendome en subir un nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias amigo, es un honor que me leas!

Lucia y Shadow: ¡Claro que las tomo en cuenta! ¡Adoro sus reviews, que tanto me hacen reir! La verdad es un verdadero halago que me lean^^ Yo pagaré los pañuelos de ambas, si quieren. Jajaj ¡Este capitulo va especialmetne dedicado a ustedes, pese a que quizas no les guste! XD

A Sol Angel: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior^^ aquí está la continuación. ¡Ojalá sea de tu agrado!

A Gossip Girl: Gracias por tus consejos, amiga^^

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota de Autora: Este capitulo les sera bien grato si son partidarios del TxBB (Terra x Chico Bestia= Si no... bueno, les gustara el final xD

_**V.- Redención y esmeraldas.  
**_

-Yo... -la rubia titubeaba-. Lo siento... lo siento todo...

Y la hechicera sabía que no se disculpaba solo por dirigirle la palabra.

Se disculpaba por la traición del pasado.

Y Raven no podía desestimar sus disculpas. No ahora. Ahora era igual que Terra, una traidora. Y le ardía la sangre de solo pensar en ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con dureza, ignorando las disculpas de la chica.

-Vengo a decir la verdad -contestó ella, más decidida.

Raven entrecerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de rabia. No podía impedirle el paso, no tenía cara para hacerlo. Por otro lado, se sentía muy cansada y una pelea con la ex titán solo contribuiría a un posible desmayo. Le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera y comenzó a dirigirse a la Torre. Terra no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro, al ver que su antigua archi-enemiga parecía aceptar y hasta tolerar su presencia. Sonrió.

Ambas muchachas caminaron por las rocas que encerraban a la Torre, provocando que la alarma de ésta se encendiera. Raven no pudo menos que regocijarse al pensar que Chico bestia tendría que levantarse a las tres de la madrugada. Entró, junto a la ojiazul a la Torre y juntas aguardaron a que los Titanes aparecieran como almas que lleva el diablo, en busca de algún intruso.

-¡Quieto! -se oyó la voz de Robin, con energía-. ¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy yo -contestó Raven, con su voz monocorde.

-¿Raven? -preguntó Cyborg algo contrariado al verla-. ¿Activaste la alarma de la Torre?

-Sí, fui a dar una vuelta y decidí volver a pie...

-¿Y para eso tuviste que despertarnos? -rezongó Chico Bestia, perdiendo la paciencia.

-... y me encontré con una sorpresa -terminó la hechicera, haciéndole señas a Terra, para que se acercase.

El silencio que se formó solo podía ser comparado con el de una catedral. Los titanes miraron anonadados, con los ojos como platos, a la tímida rubia que se derretía bajo las miradas insistentes de sus ex compañeros. Luego se oyó un estallido de voces que gritaban lo mismo.

-¡¡Terra! -Chico Bestia, corrió a abrazarla-. Es decir... ¿Eres tú? ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas...?

-Chico Bestia, lo recuerdo todo -sonrió la rubia, aún cohibida bajo la mirada de los titanes.

-¡Eso es estupendo! -exclamó Cyborg, animado.

-O quizás no tanto... -acotó Raven, decidiendo que era hora de hacerlos volver a la realidad-. Supongo que no pensarás que _todos_ te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos ¿verdad?

-Raven... no empieces -le advirtió Chico Bestia, entre apenado, molesto y eufórico.

-No, Chico Bestia, ella tiene razón -aportó Robin, muy serio-. Sin ofenderte Terra, tenemos que tomar nuestras precauciones. No deseo desconfiar de ti, pero... el pasado sigue allí.

-No, por supuesto, lo entiendo -dijo Terra, pausadamente-. Es por eso que he venido, para darles garantías.

-¡Amiga mía, no tienes que darme ninguna garantía! -gritó Starfire, mientras corría y la asfixiaba con su abrazo-. ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí con nosotros!

-Y a mi me alegraría poder respirar, Starfire... siempre le agradezco al Cielo haber nacido con pulmones... -bromeó la rubia, mientras la extraterrestre la soltaba, algo abochornada.

-Bueno, creo que si nos ponemos cómodos podremos empezar con lo que llamaré "El Interrogatorio Titán" -rió Cyborg, sentándose.

-Pues bien... -comenzó el líder-, ¿Por donde empezar?

-Yo empezaré. -determinó Raven con una voz que no daba pie a réplica-. Primero que nada... ¿Alguna vez perdiste la memoria? Sabré si me mientes, Terra.

-No es necesario ser tan brusco, Raven. -le reprendió con suavidad el petirrojo, regaño que la hechicera desestimó.

-La verdad... -Terra se ruborizó ante la mirada fulminante de su inquisidora, pero terminó suspirando-. La verdad es que no. Jamás los olvidé ni olvidé quien era o lo que había hecho. Solo tenía miedo de su reacción... tenía miedo de que me rechazaran, de que no me escucharan. Además sabía que estaban bien sin mí y aparecer solo haría que recordaran el pasado. Tenía miedo.

Los titanes se miraron azorados y conmovidos por las palabras de la ex aprendiz de Slade.

-Amiga Raven -susurró Starfire-. ¿Cómo sabes si Terra dice la verdad?

-Porque, por lo general, un humano. por mentiroso que sea. tiene emociones y pensamientos. Así que puede engañar con palabras pero siempre sus pensamientos o sus emociones los delataran ante gente que pueda acceder a ellos. Y yo puedo.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste lo mismo cuando... ya sabes, sucedió todo el problema con Terra y Slade? -preguntó Chico Bestia, acusadoramente, evitando usar la palabra "traición".

La hechicera lo fulminó con la mirada, molesta por la pregunta. Sin embargo, el cambiante tenía razón en acusarla.

-Porque no quería. No tenía ningún interés en ahondar más profundamente en un tema que para mí ya estaba cerrado. Para mí, la verdad, estaba ante mis ojos, no necesitaba nada más -explicó con sencillez, provocando que el verde titán le mirara con algo de molestia.

-Bueno, eso demuestra que las apariencias engañan ¿no? -comentó él, furioso.

-No, si fuera por eso, tú serías inteligente.

-Chicos, no es momento de pelear -interrumpió Robin, al ver que los dos titanes se veían con algo más que solo molestia-. Recuerden que tenemos una invitada.

-¡Invitada! ¡Has dicho la palabra mágica para preparar sandwiches! -saltó Cyborg, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía manos a la obra, aunque siempre pendiente de la conversación. Pronto todos los titanes, exceptuando a la Oscura, masticaban los deliciosos emparedados que el mitad robot había hecho.

-Continuemos con lo relevante -farfulló Raven-. ¿Por qué, siendo que hace dos años que "reviviste", vienes justamente hoy, justamente ahora a decirnos todo esto?

-Ehm... -la chicamiró a Chico Bestia con algo de bochorno y complicidad.

-No digas nada. Ya vi todo -le cortó la hechicera, para luego voltearse y fulminar al verde con la mirada-. ¿Has estado acosando a Terra durante todo este tiempo?

-¡Qué querías que hiciera! ¡No me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente! -se excusó el verde, algo nervioso-. Yo sabía que no había perdido la memoria, podía sentirlo. Sabía que era ella y tenía que convencerla de que la necesitábamos, de que le haría un bien a todos volviendo, explicando, dejando el pasado atrás.

-Hasta que finalmente me convenció -terminó Terra, con una voz que dejaba entrever duda e incertidumbre.

La hechicera suspiró por lo bajo, mientras sus compañeros miraban a Chico Bestia con una mezcla de admiración y fingida molestia. El verde solo miró a sus amigos con algo de bochorno, pero con evidente orgullo por haber convencido a la chica de volver.

_Voy a donde me lleva el viento_.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón, mientras las miradas se clavaban de Raven a Terra, de Terra a Raven.

_¿Por qué me miran así? _Pensaba la movedora de la tierra. _Ay, esto es horrible... no debería haber vuelto. Aunque ellos merecen conocer la verdad y Chico Bestia quería que estuviera con ellos... ¿Será lo correcto? Me siento como una criminal interrogada. _

_-_Yo usaría el término "sospechosa" interrogada -musitó Raven, con tranquilidad.

-¿Me leíste la...?

-¿Mente? Por supuesto. Y deberás acostumbrarte. Tu mente es un sitio que desde ahora frecuentaré mucho. -Raven parecía molesta con la idea.

-Raven... -le advirtió Robin-. No es necesaria tanta presión.

-Sí lo es. -parecía cada vez más molesta-. La historia no volverá a repetirse.

-Raven, calma. -Starfire pareció alarmarse-. No es necesario comenzar una pelea...

-Chicos... -Terra parecía arrepentida de haber pisado la Torre-. Es mi culpa... no debí...

-¡No, Terra! -Chico Bestia estalló en cólera-. ¡Nada es tu culpa! -se volteó para ver a la hechicera con ira, aún sin encontrar las palabras suficientemente hostiles para espetarle. Aunque sus pensamientos lo delataron: _¡Terra no volverá a irse por su culpa! ¡Jamás! ¡No le permitiré que le haga daño! _

_-_Me halaga tu odio, Chico Bestia. Pero me tiene sin cuidado. -susurró ella-. Ahora siéntate y cálmate o tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

El cambiante la miró con desprecio unos instantes, pero volvió a sentarse ardiendo en rabia.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora, Terra, la pregunta crucial. ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

La chica se encogió un poco en su asiento, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella como cuchillas. Se ruborizó, aunque ya estaba preparada mentalmente para esa pregunta. Aún así, suspiro.

-Bueno, es una historia bastante larga. -musitó-. La primera vez que nos encontramos, mi mayor miedo era que descubrieran la falla de mis poderes. Se lo conté a Chico Bestia y... le hice prometer que no contaría nada. Luego, bueno, ustedes lo recuerdan, tuvimos que ir a una batalla en donde nos separamos. Slade me encontró, me dijo que sabía mi secreto, que sabía mi debilidad. Intenté huir, no escucharle, pero el miedo me había paralizado. Él me decía que yo no pertenecía a los Titanes, pero que él me podría ayudar, él me daría el control que yo buscaba...

_Control... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Slade! _Pensaba Raven, con amargura. _Yo también busqué en él lo mismo... Control... También tengo el mismo miedo de que descubran mi "debilidad", mi demonio, mi problema. ¿Qué derecho tengo, entonces, a reprochárselo a Terra?_

-... No le hice caso y pude salir de aquella cueva -prosiguió la rubia-. Entonces ustedes me ofrecieron que me uniera a los Titanes y Robin dijo que sabía mi problema con mis poderes. No podría describir cuán traicionada me sentí... ¡Chico Bestia me lo había prometido! ¡Cómo pudo haberme hecho eso! Los detesté con toda mi alma desde ese instante, en especial a Chico Bestia. Huí, huí, pero _él_ me encontró.

-Terra, Chico Bestia nunca nos dijo algo acerca de tus poderes -musitó Robin, algo afligido-. Yo lo descubrí por mi mismo, para mí era algo obvio, que saltaba a la vista.

-Cuando te vimos en el entrenamiento, supusimos que aún no controlabas tus poderes de forma completa -le secundó Starfire.

-Es decir... que... Chico Bestia... nunca... -balbuceó Terra, completamente shockeada.

-Nunca te delató -terminó Raven, intentando mantener las intensas emociones encontradas de Terra fuera de su mente.

Terra estalló en lágrimas. No podía creer que todo hubiera ocurrido por un mal entendido, por un estúpido mal entendido. Tanto Starfire como Chico Bestia, corrieron a abrazarla y Robin y Cyborg se apresuraron a consolarla con buenas palabras. Demoró un buen rato tranquilizar a la ojiazul, tiempo durante el cual Raven intentó tranquilizar su turbulenta conciencia que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Perdonen es que... -consiguió articular Terra luego de unos minutos-, no puedo creerlo... Todo este tiempo...

-El pasado que se quede en el pasado -sugirió Robin-. Ahora todo ha cambiado, Terra. No te tortures más.

-Quizás puedas resistir una pregunta más -sugirió la hechicera con un dejo burlón en su voz-. La pregunta es, por qué, luego de que volviste a unirte a los Titanes y que pasaste tiempo con nosotros, seguiste con la idea de traicionarnos.

Los titanes miraron con algo de reproche la dureza de Raven, pero la Oscura no se inmutó. Era algo que todos necesitaban saber.

-Eso es algo que tenía que contarles -admitió Terra, algo abatida-. Luego de que huí, Slade me encontró. Yo, que estaba dolida con Chico Bestia y lo único que tenía en mente era vengarme, acepté sin dudar la ayuda de Slade. Me entrenó, me ayudó a controlar mis poderes. Ya no dudaba a la hora de moverme en las rocas, podía dominarlas. Él, por supuesto, sabía de mi cólera hacia los Titanes y me convenció de que merecía vengarme, de que él me ayudaría a hacerlo. Él sería el Maestro que me ayudaría y yo su fiel aprendiz. -disimuló una mueca de dolor al recordarlo-. Le obedecí, seguía cegada por la ira, por la supuesta traición. Y yo traicionaría al traidor, le haría sufrir lo que yo había sufrido. Fueron tiempos de pensamientos muy crueles y egoístas. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que no hacía lo correcto. No obstante, me consolaba diciendo que él se lo merecía, que los Titanes no volverían a burlarse de mí. -suspiró-. Qué idiotez ¿no? Fui una tonta... Cuando volví, vi que no habían olvidado mi debilidad con los poderes y que Raven dudaba de mí. Cuánta razón tenía para hacerlo. Me mantuve lejos de ella y traté de ganarmela con más ahínco que con los demás. Cuando lo conseguí, me dividí entre la alegría cruel de la victoria y el remordimiento por traicionarles. Sin embargo, intenté dejar de lado mis escrúpulos. Ya me habían engañado una vez y no lo harían una segunda. Pero... pasó un poco el tiempo y me fui arrepintiendo cada vez más. Como último recurso, intenté salvar a Chico Bestia de los robots de Slade. Fue algo egoísta, pero ya no sabía qué hacer... Sin embargo, Slade descubrió mi plan y puso en mi contra a Chico Bestia. Me lo merecía y con ello, renuncié, para siempre a los Titanes. Sin embargo, ya no tenía en mi mente la venganza que había planeado, simplemente me sentía rechazada, indigna. Seguí a Slade sin rechistar, esperanzada de que al menos él pudiera comprenderme. Craso error.

-Terra... -musitó Chico Bestia, conmovido.

-Me ordenó eliminarlos. Me negué. Sí, aunque no lo creas Raven. Me negué. Una cosa era fallarles y otra cosa era hacerles daño. Lo único que quería era alejarme de ambos, de Slade y de ustedes. Allí vi la otra cara de aquel hombre que consideré mi Maestro, mi amigo. Me amenazó con hacerles daño. Era irónico considerando que si no lo hacía, yo tendría que matarlos. Pero me describió un sufrimiento inimaginable para ustedes... un algo que nadie podría soportar. Si yo cumplía sus órdenes, cabía la esperanza de que al menos, como dijo él "morirían sin mucho dolor". O, como último recurso, de que ustedes me eliminaran a mí.

-¿Raven? -preguntó Robin, para confirmar la veracidad de tan trágicas palabras.

-Dice la verdad. -se limitó a contestar ésta, lacónicamente.

-No tuve otra opción. Me sentí miserable, aunque al menos Slade no me trataba mal. Egoísmo al máximo. Intenté matarlos, como bien saben y fallé. Actué bien mi papel, todos creyeron que realmente deseaba destruirlos. Si supieran tan solo lo que sentí en esos momentos...

-Lo sé. -susurró la Oscura, dejando a todos perplejos-. Tus emociones me están ahogando, Terra. ¿Serías tan gentil de calmarte?

-¡Raven, cómo puedes ser tan fría! -le acusó un alterado Chico Bestia.

-Cállate Chico Bestia, le harás un favor a la humanidad -fue la única respuesta de la Oscura.

-Ya, ya me calmé. Lo lamento, es que son recuerdos muy... amargos.

-Lo entendemos, amiga... -musitó Starfire, que lloraba de la emoción.

-Nunca creí... -Cyborg parecía en igual estado de shock que todos-, que hubiera sido de este modo... creo que somos nosotros quienes te debemos una disculpa, Terra.

-Yo concuerdo con eso -sonrió Chico Bestia, abrazando a una temblorosa ojiazul.

-No, chicos. No tienen la culpa de nada... sino me hubiera dejado llevar por el engaño inexistente de Chico Bestia, nada habría pasado. Estamos en paz.

-El hubiera no existe -farfulló Raven con una mezcla de indiferencia y rabia contenida-. Lo hecho, hecho está. No puedes cambiar el pasado, solo construir un futuro. Basta de sentimentalismos. Otra pregunta, ¿Cómo es que escapaste de tu estatua de piedra?

La muchacha, esta vez, frunció algo el entrecejo.

-Eso es algo que no sé. -admitió-. Hace un año y medio, mas menos, me desperté, con mi ropa normal. Es decir, sin el uniforme de Slade. Vagué por algunas semanas, hasta que un día un matrimonio mayor me encontró durmiendo cerca de la plaza y me ofreció cobijo y comida. Acepté, obviamente, y me inscribí en la Secundaria. Tenía pensado hacer una vida normal, sin volver a verlos más. Me dolía la idea, pero al menos me sentía en paz. Me conmovió mucho aquello de "Terra, una joven titán. Una amiga de verdad" -sonrió-. Pero no estaba segura de querer volver con ustedes. Tenía miedo. Intenté seguir con mi vida y creí, por un tiempo, que podría hacerlo: me adapté a la secundaria, encontré amigas y comencé a estudiar. Hasta que apareció Chico Bestia y luego de un año, logró convencerme... Ahora ya no tengo dudas. Me atreví a volver y quiero decirles lo que deseo: Quiero volver al equipo. -miró con decisión a los Titanes, que escuchaban atentamente-. Les demostraré ahora, quien de verdad soy. No les fallaré.

-Terra... -musitó Chico Bestia.

-De acuerdo. Esto lo decidiremos como grupo. -determinó Robin-. La mayoría prevalecerá, pero quiero que _todos_ los Titanes den su voto. ¿Entendido? Muy bien, yo voto por que se quede, somos humanos, cometemos errores y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad¿Starfire?

-Yo, por supuesto, votaré para que nuestra amiga pueda seguir con nosotros -sonrió la tamaraniana, alegremente.

-¿Chico Bestia? -preguntó Robin.

-¡Viejo, no tienes ni que preguntarlo! ¡Que se quede, que se quede!

-Muy bien. ¿Cyborg?

-Aunque ya hay mayoría... ¡También quiero que se quede Terra! ¡Y para celebrarlo, luego prepararé mi famosa torta de tres pisos con extra chocolate!

-Excelente. ¿Raven?

-Mi voto no es necesario -musitó ella, incorporándose con intenciones de marcharse.

-Raven... ya dije que quería saber los votos de todos los Titanes. -explicó Robin, muy seriamente.

-Yo puedo perdonar, pero olvidar no. Mi voto es este: puede quedarse, pero solo el tiempo decidirá si merece que algún día vuelva a llamarla amiga. -concluyó como si tuviera fuego en la garganta-. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. -y desapareció en el suelo, entre las sombras oscuras de su energía.

Los titanes, excluyendo a Terra que simplemente miraba a su alrededor entre contenta y temerosa, exhalaron un suspiro de alivio y resignación ante la actitud de Raven. Esa chica no iba a cambiar nunca, pensaban. Chico Bestia abrazó a Terra por los hombros, para brindarle apoyo en esos instantes tan tensos que vivía. La rubia se lo agradeció.

-Bueno... considerando a Raven creo que ha sido una muy amable bienvenida -le tranquilizó Robin, con una amable sonrisa, colocando una mano fraternal en el hombro de la chica.

-Supongo que con el tiempo podremos reconstruir nuestra amistad -sonrió Terra, alegremente pero con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Míralo de este modo, Terra -sonrió Chico Bestia, quien ya había recuperado su sentido del humor, haciendo desaparecer su ira contra la hechicera-: podría haberte vaporizado o mandado al otro lado del Universo al solo verte. ¡Podría haber sido peor! -bromeó.

-Nunca digas eso, suele llover luego de que lo dices -le espetó Cyborg, entre carcajadas-. Pero hay algo que me inquieta... ¿Cómo es que ustedes se encontraron? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Terra.

-La encontré en los límites de la Torre -explicó la ojiazul, con calma-. Yo estaba allí desde bastante temprano, escondida, dudando en si entrar o no. Pronto anocheció y consideré que a esas horas no iba a ser muy divertido mostrarme ante ustedes y darles toda esta explicación. Temía su reacción demasiado y si a eso le sumábamos que eran las tres de la madrugada... no creía que fuera buena idea. Iba a marcharme para volver a eso del mediodía, cuando vi una sombra que caminaba lentamente hacia la Torre. Me alarmé en un principio, creyendo que se trataría de algún villano que quería emboscarlos durante la noche y me apresuré a detenerlo. Sin embargo, al estar solo a unos pasos de la silueta, ésta se detuvo como si también dudara en entrar a la Torre. Allí me percaté que era Raven. Fue una sensación agridulce verla. Por una parte fue un alivio: no era un sicópata demente que intentaba destruirlos...

-No apuestes por ello -bromeó el cambiante, mientras recibía un manotazo amigable de Cyborg.

-... pero por otro, no me apetecía plantarme frente a quien me consideraba una de sus enemigas. No obstante, superé el nerviosismo y me atreví a llamar su atención. Debo admitir que su reacción fue extraña. No, no me abrazó efusivamente si eso piensan. -rió de su mal chiste-. Pero tampoco me vaporizó como bien dijeron. Se veía bastante molesta, pero según vi no conmigo, sino con ella misma. Como si tuviera la culpa de algo. Quizás me lo imaginé, pero me dio una impresión extraña. No la alegraba verme, eso era evidente, le enfadaba, pero también... no lo sé... sentí que le angustiaba mi presencia. Como si con solo verme rememorara algo que deseaba mantener lejos de su mente.

-Eso es lógico -opinó Robin, pese a que Terra no sonaba muy convencida-. Fue la primera en desconfiar de ti y será la última en olvidar lo que sucedió.

-Lo que a mí me pareció curioso y particular... -Starfire parecía muy pensativa-. ¿Qué hacía nuestra amiga afuera a esas horas?

-Eran las tres de la madrugada, de seguro se desveló y quiso tomar algo de aire. -dijo Cyborg, desestimando la inquietud-. Quizás se sentía algo estresada y pensó que un buen vuelo matinal o una caminata al alba le harían bien.

-¡Volar es super relajante! -acotó Chico Bestia, emocionado.

-Mmm... puede ser -concedió Robin, quien la preocupación de la tamaraniana le pareció bastante legítima. Hablaría con la hechicera brevemente luego sobre ello-. Bueno, supongo que todo está bien. -sonrió.

-¡Bueno, titanes, la Torre T se vuelve a apagar! -anunció Cyborg, amagando un bostezo quedo-. Ya va a amanecer y yo todavía tengo que recargarme para preparar mi torta de tres pisos con ¡extra chocolate! Luego podré poner las luces de neón que le compré a mi bebé -los ojos de Cyborg brillaron con una caricaturesca emoción.

-De acuerdo. ¡A dormir, Titanes! -ordenó Robin, también algo somnoliento-. Más tarde nos reunimos. Terra, está todo bien ¿no? -inquirió él, dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-Sí. Muchas gracias, chicos. De verdad, no saben cuanto significa para mi... -la ojiazul sonreía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿no? -dijo Chico Bestia alegremente-. ¿Me haría el honor la bella damisela de acompañarla hasta sus reales aposentos? -añadió con una voz de caballero de dorada armadura.

-¿Aposentos? -preguntó Terra, ruborizada por el tono del muchacho-. ¿Aún tengo habit...?

-No íbamos a demolerla ¿verdad? -rió él, mirándola con bochorno.

Los ojos de la rubia destellearon en una profunda emoción y gratitud. Abrazó al cambiante con gran efusividad y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el resto de los Titanes, mientras repetía: Gracias... gracias... gracias... sin cesar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los adolescentes, complacidos de la alegría de la muchacha, solo sonreían. Realmente se alegraban de tenerla de vuelta. Al fin el pasado se aclaraba, se superaba, para con ello, dar comienzo a un nuevo futuro.

-Bueno, supongo que Chico Bestia podrá guiarte a tu habitación -musitó Robin.

-Y será todo un placer -se apresuro a agregar el verde.

-Entonces, que duermas bien Terra y bienvenida al equipo nuevamente.

Luego de que todos se hubieron despedido y que el salón quedó vacío, el cambiante guió a su amiga a su cuarto, sonriendo, en silencio. No cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Al fin Terra volvía! Nada podía arruinar ese momento mágico. Solo deseaba que no fuera otro de los tantos sueños con los que su mente fantaseaba mientras dormía. No, esta vez se notaba muy real. Terra estaba allí, estaba con él y nadie los separaría esta vez. ¡Ni siquiera Raven y su actitud! Volvió a sonreír, mientras le echaba una ojeada a Terra. Chico Bestia se hallaba en las puertas del paraíso.

Por su lado, Terra caminaba por el pasillo como si soñara: nunca imaginó siquiera que volvería a pisar ese lugar y ¡mucho menos que uno de los titanes más queridos para ella la guiara hasta su propio cuarto! La vida le estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad y ella no pensaba desaprovecharla en lo más mínimo. Le demostraría a él y a los demás que ella era digna de confianza, digna de amistad, digna de ser una titán. No volvería a cometer el burdo error del pasado, comenzaría de nuevo y esta vez lo haría con el pie derecho. Y no fallaría. Terra suspiró, alegre.

-Aquí están tus cosas -señaló Chico Bestia cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la pieza-. No fuimos capaces de deshacernos de ellas... tú sabes... simplemente no pudimos y no sabes cuanto me alegra de que así sea.

-Gracias, Chico Bestia... ¿Es eso una polera tuya? -indicó la rubia a una camiseta gastada color verde.

El muchacho se acercó, confundido y la tomó mientras sonreía y ponía una mano en su nuca.

-Sí, bueno... verás, es que había veces que me quedaba a dormir aquí y bueno... no limpié muy bien parece -se disculpó en voz baja.

-¿Por qué te quedabas aquí?

-Te extrañaba mucho, Terra... -confesó sonrojado.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Chico Bestia. Pensaba en ti todos los días. No sabes cuán duro fue intentar convencerte de que no te recordaba. Al final, todo fue para mejor. -la chica sonrió y colocó su mano en la mejilla del verde-. Esta vez todo será diferente, tenlo por seguro. No te fallaré, Chico Bestia. Jamás... Gracias por creer en mí.

-No, gracias a ti...

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar a mi lado.

La chica sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas e intentó retirar su mano del rostro del cambiante, pero éste se opuso, mientras colocaba la suya propia sobre la mano de Terra.

-Deja tu mano...

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada: el verde y el azul de sus ojos se juntaron en una sinfonía de miradas, en una fantasía de mirares, en un segundo mágico que se guardaría en sus corazones por siempre. El calor que sentía Chico Bestia en su mejilla por la mano de Terra y la suya sobre la de ésta, lo sumergía en un torrente de felicidad inmenso. Tan grande y mágico que fue casi un pecado el hipnotizado bostezo que cortó el momento. Terra rió con suavidad, mientras ambos muchachos retiraban sus manos, algo abochornados.

-Es tarde -susurró ella-. Deberíamos dormir.

-Sí... -él dio otro bostezo soñador-. ¿Querrías salir conmigo mañana?

-¿Es decir... tú... yo... quiero decir... por supuesto que... como una cita? -balbuceó ella con la mente despejada de golpe.

-¡Sí!... ¡No! Quiero decir... si tú... bueno, claro... yo podría... eh, si quizás nosotros...

-Shh -ella le colocó un dedo en la boca, mientras sonreía divertida-. Me encantaría salir contigo, Chico Bestia. Pero para la próxima practica tus invitaciones.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Sí! -exclamó él, saltando de felicidad-. Quiero decir... excelente nena -se apresuro a corregir usando un tono de voz varonil y profundo-. Te diría te recojo a las doce, pero donde vivimos en el mismo edificio...

-Me parece estupendo a las doce. La verdad, siempre he preferido salir de día.

-¿Feria, pie, playa, película? Quizás una que otra sorpresita... -añadió pícaramente, en un tono de voz que le sorprendió hasta así mismo.

Ella solo rió.

-Me encantaría.

-¡¡Genial!! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Terra! -gritó Chico Bestia, mientras se disponía a correr a su habitación a prepararse con nueve horas de anticipación. No obstante se detuvo en seco al oír que una voz lo llamaba.

-¡Espera, Chico Bestia! -Terra se acercó al umbral y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla para apartarse lentamente, luego-. Dulces Sueños...

Cuando le puerta se cerró, Chico Bestia cayó desmayado de felicidad, como una estatua. Sonreía. Estuvo así un par de minutos, para cuando su mente asimiló lo sucedido y se fue caminando a su habitación con la mano en la mejilla, bamboleándose como un borracho enamorado. Esa noche había sido inolvidable. Y esperaba que su cita lo fuera aún más.

* * *

Debían ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Hacía cuatro horas y media que los titanes había retomado su sueño interrumpido, por lo que la Torre se hallaba en completo silencio. No obstante, no era algo inusual porque los jóvenes héroes, a excepción de Raven y una que otra vez Robin, no osaban levantarse hasta cerca del mediodía o cuando la alarma los arrancaba de su sueño. No obstante, aquella mañana una muchacha rubia no podía dormir.

Terra había pasado gran parte del alba en vela y solo había logrado descansar unas pocas horas. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Pensaba en Chico Bestia, en los Titanes, en cómo su vida había dado un giro de 360º en tan solo una noche. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Miró la hora, impaciente y se dio cuenta de que faltaba mucho para que los Titanes se despertaran y mucho más para su cita. Bostezó. Decidió tomar un baño, vestirse y quizás disfrutar del frescor del aire matutino en la azotea.

Cuando ya se hubo duchado y vestido, se dirigió con lentitud al techo. Le agradaría disfrutar de la solitaria azotea. No obstante, no consideró el hipotético caso de que la hechicera que parecía odiarla ya estuviera allí. ¿Que esa chica no dormía? ¡Hacia solo pocas horas que se había acostado! Además.... tampoco había dormido antes de que ella llegara a la Torre ya que se la encontró afuera . ¿Sufriría de insomnio? Ahora el asunto que carcomía a la movedora de la Tierra era ¿quedarse en la azotea aunque Raven ya estuviera allí o largarse y evitar una confrontación? No le tentaba mucho la idea de ser acribillada por la dura mirada lavanda de la Oscura, pero tampoco le apetecía largarse. Se debatió entre ambas posibilidades durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente se decidió por lo primero. Sabía que al quedarse se arriesgaba a que Raven la vaporizara, como había bromeado Chico Bestia, pero por alguna razón no creía que eso sucediera. Por lo demás, quizás fuera una ocasión propicia para hacerle una que otra pregunta a la hechicera.

Terra avanzó tímidamente, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Si bien Raven no levitaba, como usualmente sucedía al meditar en las mañanas, su sola presencia hacía sentir a la ojiazul como a una niña traviesa que tuviera que ir donde su madre luego de ser descubierta en alguna maldad. La joven dudaba a cada paso que se acercaba. ¿Sería lo correcto o molestarla ahora sería mala idea?

-No estoy meditando si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa -musitó la voz de Raven, sobresaltando a Terra.

_Claro, ella puede leerme la mente_ razonó la ojiauzul, sobreponiéndose a la impresión. Aquella habilidad de la Oscura le producía una sensación agridulce como todo en ella: por un lado le aliviaba, ya que así podía darle garantías de su sinceridad y su transparencia de intención, pero por otro lado no le agradaba la idea de que invadiera la privacidad de su mente de aquel modo. No tenía muchas cosas que ocultar, pero ¡de todos modos!

-Eso es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, Terra -volvió a decir Raven, sin mirarla aún-. Y, por si no lo sabes, no soy tan desconsiderada como crees. Tus pensamientos privados son tuyos, no los "invadiré", usando tus propias palabras. Solo te mantendré vigilada.

Terra se acercó un poco más, para sentarse cerca de la hechicera, pero a una distancia prudente. Tampoco era cuestión de llegar a su vida así como así, luego de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

-Ah... Gracias por eso -Terra suspiró-. Sé que nuestra "relación" -hizo el ademán de comillas con las manos-, no va a ser muy fácil de recuperar, pero espero que podamos al menos comenzar bien. Y que puedas perdonarme...

-"Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón." -citó Raven que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, como si el cielo y el paisaje fueran cosas demasiados fascinantes para apartar la vista de ellos.

-Entiendo -Terra se encontraba un poco más tranquila-. Te demostraré que no soy como me conocías, que soy alguien digno de confianza. _Y ojalá algún día vuelvas a considerarme tu amiga._

-El tiempo dirá, Terra.

_Al menos no me detesta tanto como antes. Hace un tiempo no podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra sin sentir toda esa ira emanar de su voz _pensaba Terra, algo más complacida.

_-_¿Es una tregua, al menos?

-Es un comienzo.-especificó la híbrida-. Para mí, vuelves a ser una desconocida. Y como tal, no esperes mi confianza, mi amistad o mi lealtad, tan solo mi tolerancia. Todo lo demás deberás ganártelo. Creo que esto te lo he dicho en alguna oportunidad. ¿Me equivoco?

_-¡La confianza se gana! -musitó Raven, enfurecida, mientras procuraba que la roca no aplastara la computadora._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me la gano?_

_-Puedes comenzar por creer en mí..._

Terra sonrió levemente, intentando sacar esos recuerdos de su mente.

-No, no te equivocas.

-Bien. No quiero sonar grosera, Terra, pero ahora sí debo meditar. -la hechicera se incorporó y comenzó a levitar, susurrando su eterno mantra.

-Claro, te veo luego.

La rubia se levantó y con paso lento pero animado se alejó de la Oscura. Era un buen comienzo, decidió Terra. Bajó al salón para buscarse algo de comer mas grande sería su sorpresa al percatarse de que Cyborg ya se había levantado.

-¡Terra! Buenos días -sonrió el mitad robot, que parecía bastante ocupado en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Cyborg. Veo que estás atareado.

-¡Y qué lo digas! ¿Crees que tu torta de bienvenida con tres pisos y extra chocolate se hará sola? -bromeó él, mientras sacaba ingredientes y utencilios de cocina-. Además quiero que esté lista para cuando todos estén despiertos. ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuando esa alma madrugadora?

-No lo sé. Simplemente no podía dormir. En todo caso, no fue mala idea, ya que hablé unos minutos con Raven -y se procedió a contar en breves palabras su encuentro con la hechicera

-Raven es muy madura y comprensiva -musitó Cyborg, que había escuchado atentamente pese a que seguía trabajando-. Me alegra que puedan comenzar una amistad.

-Sí... -Terra parecía bastante complacida.

-Por lo demás, la chica suele ser agradable cuando te la ganas -el mitad robot le dedicó una sonrisa-. Dale tiempo y verás que logra superar el rencor que aún debe guardarte. Simplemente respeta su espacio y procura no tomar té de su taza. -agregó como inspiración de último minuto.

La rubia rió ante el consejo de su amigo.

-Gracias Cyborg -agradeció con sinceridad-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar el pastel?

-Se supone que es para celebrar tu bienvenida. No puedes ayudarme -replicó él como si estuviera explicando algo obvio.

-¡Ah, vamos! Te demorarás siglos, además es mi pastel ¿no? Déjame ayudarte.

-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie ¿eh? O perderé mi reputación de cocinero.

Entre broma y broma, ambos compañeros prepararon el prometido dulce. Pronto la cocina quedó llena de harina, masas y toda clase de olores agradables pero entremezclados entre sí.

-¡Ya está listo! -gritaron ambos chicos, antes de estallar en carcajadas y dirigirse al sillón a ver televisión aguardando la llegada de los demás titanes.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, ya todos los titanes, exceptuando cierta chica mitad demonio, estaban reunidos, disfrutando de una generosa porción del delicioso pastel. Starfire, quien no había resistido a la tentación de condimentar su trozo con algo de mostaza, se había sentado junto a un inquieto Robin que no cesaba de echar fugaces miradas al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo, Robin? -preguntó con dulzura la tamaraniana.

-¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Raven? -preguntó por única respuesta. La alienígena se encogió de hombros y también escudriñó el rostro de sus compañeros en busca de respuestas.

-Está en la azotea -murmuró Terra, con la boca llena de migajas-. O al menos allí estaba a las ocho de la mañana, cuando me levanté.

-Ya son las once y media -anunció Robin, entrecerrando los ojos con preocupación-. ¿No es mucho?

-Viejo, ella es así. -le consoló Chico Bestia, que en ese instante jugaba videojuegos con Cyborg-. Siempre se levanta tempranísimo a meditar ¿no? Y siempre se demora milenios... ¡Viejo, eso es trampa! -gritó el verde, cuando Cyborg le adelantó en el juego.

-¡Ni modos, Bestita! ¡Acéptalo, soy un ganador imbatible! -se ufanó el mitad robot.

-¿Ah sí? -le retó el verde, olvidando su charla con el petirrojo-. A ver qué hace el "ganador imbatible con eso. -se oyó un sonido de explosión virtual. Y en la pantalla apareció un enorme mensaje rojo, que anunciaba como ganador a Chico Bestia.

-¡Eso si fue trampa! -exclamó Cyborg, enfadado-. ¡No puedes usar la técnica del ninja espacial mientras estés en el nivel de las Cuevas Malditas!

El cambiante no lo escuchaba, estaba disfrutando su victoria en las narices del chico robot. Ambos amigos se echaron a reír y volvieron a jugar otra partida. A Robin, en tanto, no le pareció divertido que lo ignorasen.

-De igual modo lleva allá arriba demasiado tiempo. No ha comido desde ayer al mediodía, tampoco es de acero. Subiré a investigar qué le pasa. -decidió, mientras se levantaba con determinación.

-Robin, si vas a subir a ver a nuestra amiga -le detuvo Starfire, con un platillo en las manos-, ¿Podrías hacerme el gran favor de hacerle llegar esta deliciosa porción del pastel? Así podrá disfrutarlo sin necesidad de bajar. -acabó con una ancha sonrisa.

El líder tomó el platillo y le devolvió el gesto. Aquella chica era excepcional. Se le quedó viendo un par de segundos, antes de asegurarle de que le haría llegar el trozo y sus buenos deseos. La alienígena lo abrazó brevemente, lo que acentuó la sonrisa del rostro del petirrojo, para luego continuar con lo que hacía, es decir, seguir jugando con su mascota Cedita. El enmascarado subió a la azotea donde, efectivamente, se hallaba la hechicera observando el horizonte.

Robin carraspeó quedamente para hacerse notar, pero ella no quitó la mirada del paisaje.

-Has estado mucho tiempo, aquí -comentó el petirrojo, al ver que la chica no decía palabra.

-Y el problema con eso ¿sería...? -susurró Raven, aún sin mirarle.

-Ninguno, pero opino que es demasiado tiempo. ¿No tienes hambre? No has comido nada desde ayer. -continuó el líder, mientras le tendía el platillo-. Ten, Starfire te manda esto, lo hizo Cyborg. -omitió el hecho de que Terra también había contribuido en la preparación.

-Dile que se lo agradezco -musitó la muchacha, mientras tomaba lo que Robin le ofrecía-. Aunque no, no tengo nada de hambre. Lo comeré luego, si no te molesta.

-No, claro. Mientras lo comas...

-¿Tengo cara de anoréxica? -bromeó ella. Al líder comenzaba a molestarle el afán de la híbrida de no dirigirle la mirada.

-No, claro que no -sonrió él-. Bueno, aparte de venir a traerte el pastel, quería hablar sobre otro asunto. -se sentó junto a la chica, para quedar a su altura.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno... ayer, cuando encontraste a Terra... bueno, la encontraste en las afueras de la Torre ¿no? Por lo que deduzco que tú también habías salido.

-Brillante, Sherlock Maravilla.

El muchacho hizo caso omiso del sarcasmo, aunque le aliviaba saber que ella mantenía su ácido sentido del humor. Eso ya era algo.

-Lo que venía a preguntar es: ¿Qué hacías afuera? -acabó él, escudriñándole el rostro en busca de alguna emoción que la delatase. Tarea vana.

-Simplemente decidí dar una vuelta, ya que no podía dormir -explicó ella con sencillez-. No sé por qué a todos les ha dado hoy con "hablar conmigo". -comentó como si eso la irritara de sobremanera.

-Hablaste con Terra ¿verdad? -ella asintió-. No le veo lo malo a eso.

-¿Dije que lo fuera?

-No, pero lo diste a entender.

Ella suspiró, pero no agregó nada, como si aquella conversación le causara tristeza o tedio. Robin alzó una ceja, algo contrariado por el poco éxito de su misión "Qué le sucede a Raven".

-¿Segura que está todo bien? -insistió, tratando de suavizar su tono de voz para parecer un amable amigo y no un maniático líder obsesionado.

-Sí, segura. No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar -concluyó ella, dando por terminada la conversación.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que estamos para escucharte si algo te inquieta -le recordó, levantándose para marcharse-. Siempre, Raven, recuérdalo.

-Lo haré, gracias. -contestó ella sin ninguna emoción en el tono de voz.

Él le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó del lugar, dejando sola a la hechicera. Cuando Raven hubo comprobado que ya el enmascarado no estaba cerca, exhaló un profundo suspiro y se levantó. Aún reflexionaba acerca de su alianza con Slade, la vuelta de Terra y su actitud para con ella. No le parecíaque la hubiera tratado con excesivo desprecio o agresividad.. Aunque, de igual modo, no tenía derecho a tener una mala actitud con ella ya después de todo ahora ella era la traidora. _Qué maldición más grande es esta... y pensar que me metí en ella voluntariamente _se lamentaba Raven mentalmente. _Espero, tan solo, que el infeliz de Slade no se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algo estúpido para delatarme. Cuando logre el control que busco, lo dejaré de inmediato. Detesto que siempre sepa cosas sobre nosotros antes de que nos enteremos. _La Oscura suspiró, aquel día parecía destinado a ser pésimo para ella. Pese a que el remordimiento le carcomía, su estómago comenzó a reprocharle con mayor ahínco por lo que no tardó en comerse el trozo de pastel que Robin le había traído. Sabía estupendamente.

Raven se incorporó para dirigirse a su habitación cuando vio salir a Chico Bestia y a Terra, juntos y bastante animados, sin rumbo conocido. Supuso que aquello era una cita, aunque le tenía sin cuidado. Inmediatamente, vio salir a Cyborg con un remodelado auto T, ataviado de sus nuevas luces de neón. La hechicera se quedó pensando un momento. No le apetecía para nada quedarse en la Torre con tan solo Robin y Starfire. No tenía dotes de violinista. (1) Quizás podría ir a su café favorito y pasar allí un momento tranquilo y agradable. Sí, eso sería buena idea. Alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo a la distancia.

* * *

Raven entró al café con paso cansino y pausado. Echó una mirada en derredor, como era su costumbre y se dirigió a la mesa más apartada del lugar, que ya todos los que allí concurrían sabían que era su preferida. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba ocupada. Un adolescente vestido con un polerón encapuchado que le cubría el rostro estaba sentado en _su _mesa. Levantó una ceja, bastante contrariada, pero rápidamente buscó otro lugar donde instalarse, ya que no estaba de humor para pelear por una mesa.

-¿Qué se le ofrece hoy? -sonrió el garzón, cuando se hubo sentado.

-Un café, por favor -pidió ella, lacónicamente.

Cuando el mozo se lo hubo traído y la chica ya había tomado unos cuantos sorbos, una voz monocorde pero gentil le susurró en el oído.

-Disculpe. ¿Quería la mesa? -se trataba del muchacho del capuchón.

-No importa, me da igual, gracias. -respondió ella, sorprendida porque el desconocido le hubiera hablado. Aquel café era reconocido por su discreta clientela, ningún joven concurría allí.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño? -preguntó amablemente.

Ella dudó por unos segundos. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Reflexionó sus posibilidades. Si aceptaba, tendría que aguantar la conversación del muchacho, sin contar con que no le apetecía para nada conocer gente nueva; no era de su gusto. Por otro lado, si se negaba, de seguro el sujeto no la dejaría tranquila de una u otra manera. Suspiró.

-No, puedes sentarte. -le dijo.

El chico sonrió y se acomodó frente a ella. Se bajó la capucha, dejando ver un rostro de un muchacho de no más de quince años, pálido, de intensos ojos verdes y cabello ¿violeta? No, no podía ser. La habían engañado los ojos, tan solo era de un negro ceniza. Tenía una expresión gentil, aunque se podía adivinar a ciencia cierta que no era un muchacho excesivamente efusivo.

-¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? -le preguntó él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Posiblemente -respondió ella, ya que no deseaba dar demasiada información-. ¿Y tú?

-Es mi primera vez, la verdad. No conozco mucha gente en la ciudad. Disculpa, he sido descortés. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Raven. ¿El tuyo? -contestó con algo de sequedad.

-Soy Ha Tokpune. Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -rió.

-Es bastante raro, la verdad. ¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé... -pareció abochornado-. Una vez intenté averiguarlo, pero mi padre lo único que me dio como pista fue: "Lo primero será lo último, se juntará en el centro y seguirá, siempre al revés" Nunca entendí qué significaba.

Ella no dijo nada. No le asombraba mucho el nombre, pero intuía que el chico decía menos de lo que sabía. Sentía una extraña sensación al estar junto a él. Y no le agradaba nada.

-¿Eres una de los Titanes? -preguntó él, en un momento.

-Al parecer sí conoces algo de la ciudad. -comentó ella, para ver si así lo desenmascaraba.

-No, simplemente me lo pareció. Son bastante conocidos. Por eso pregunté tu nombre, te me hacías familiar. ¿De verdad vives en la Torre en forma de T que hay aquí?

-Tal vez.

-Eres desconfiada ¿verdad? -sonrió él, que pese a la aspereza de su acompañante no parecía perturbado.

-Tal vez -volvió a repetir, como si eso fuera lo único que diría en toda la velada.

Él soltó una carcajada, parecía muy divertido.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Raven. Se me ha hecho algo tarde para algunas diligencias que debo hacer. Confío en que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto. La próxima vez yo te invito. ¿De acuerdo?

-Fue un gusto también -dijo ella, que no tenía derecho a mostrarse mal educada cuando él había hecho gala de buenos modales-. Y no dudo que volveremos a encontrarnos.

-Yo tampoco- dijo él, enigmáticamente, giñándole un ojo-. ¡Nos vemos! -y salió apresuradamente del café, dejando a Raven con bastante curiosidad. Podría apostar su vida a que había visto a aquel muchacho antes. Se sentía muy cómoda a su lado, pese a su áspera actitud para con él. ¿Dónde lo habría visto? ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes? De cualquier modo, el chico le simpatizaba. Se sentía protectora a su lado, como si el muchacho fuera una frágil escultura que tenía que cuidar. ¿De a dónde le había nacido ese extraño sentimiento? Esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y se dispuso a volver a casa, dispuesta a intentar investigar entre sus recuerdos, quién era aquel chico de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

(1) Se le dice violinista o "que toca el violín" a una persona que está junto a otras dos que se gustan entre sí, sobrando evidentemente. Tocando el violín. xD


	6. Decisiones y viejas heridas

_Agradecimientos: _

**Nacho:**Jajaj Aquí nuevamente te torturo con otro capítulo. ¡Gracias por leerme y espero tu crítica mal pagada! XD

**Lucia y Shadow:** Jajjaj ¡No saben cuanto me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo! Admito que tenía algo de miedo a que no les gustase. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja CbxT x) Y en cuanto al misterioso chico, tendrán que esperar para averiguar quien es y qué planes tiene para con Raven. ¡Apuesto a que las sorprendo! XD ¡Aqui les va un nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfrutenlo! Nuevamente dedicado a ustedes, fieles lectoras :)

**Sol Angel:** De verdad que me ha halagado tu comentario. :) Aquñi respuestas a alguna de tus interrogantes, espero disfrutes del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

**Misty:** Gracias por dejarme tu review. En cuanto a la actitud de Raven, justamente eso pretendo expresar. Lo extraño e indebidamente que está tomando las cosas. Todo tiene sus consecuencias. ¡Espero me sigas leyendo!

**Mond:** ¡Gracias por leerme! También Raven es mi personaje preferido^^ (Se nota ¿verdad? xD) Me alegra que te haya gustado ty aquí te dejo la continuación. :)

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota de la autora: En este capítulo, leves Alusiones estilo YAOI.

_**VI.- Decisiones y viejas heridas**_

-Ah, Chico Bestia, ha sido increíble -comentó Terra, mientras caminaba junto al cambiante por la playa, con un helado en la mano.

-¿De verdad? -rió con nerviosismo-. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado todo. ¡Admite que lo mejor fue cuando te caíste en ese hoyo del piso!

Ella lo miró con algo de fingido fastidio.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se cayó y yo me lancé a rescatarte -especificó, sonriendo.

-Ah... verdad. -pareció algo confundido, pero enseguida retomó su sonrisa-. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? ¿Al parque? No, muy aburrido. ¿Al cine? No, espera, ya fuimos. ¿Qué tal a... ?

Ella estalló en carcajadas al ver la ansiedad de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Ciudad Gótica? -sugirió ella.

El verde se quedó perplejo un instante. La idea de alejarse tanto de la ciudad lo inquietaba un poco, ya que si algo sucedía en Jump City, estarían muy lejos para poder llegar. Por otro lado, le agradaba la idea de un momento a solas con Terra teniendo como escenario a una de las ciudades más místicas y hermosas del país. Era bastante tentador.

-Bueno... supongo que si algo sucede podremos volver rápidamente ¿no? -preguntó él, procurando hacerse de garantías.

-Claro, yo te puedo llevar rápidamente de regreso. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -una leve mueca de dolor pasó por el rostro de la rubia. ¿Sería que él aún no confiaba en ella?

-¡Claro que confío en ti! -exclamó él, indignado-. ¡Vamos a Ciudad Gótica!

Ella sonrió e invocó a una roca, donde ambos se alejaron con rapidez. Ciudad Gótica apareció luego de unos minutos, oscura, misteriosa, de una belleza exótica y particular. Chico Bestia nunca había pisado aquel lugar, pese a que lo conocía de oídas, en especial por el famoso paladín que lo defendía: El legendario Batman, el caballero de la Noche. La ciudad estaba bastante tranquila a aquella hora de la tarde y el cambiante disfrutaba de la vista que se expandía ante sus ojos, mientras Terra le guiaba, sonriendo. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que visitaba esa zona.

Luego de unos minutos, se detuvieron en un negocio.

-Ven, aquí venden las mejores malteadas del mundo -sonrió la rubia.

El verde le devolvió la sonrisa mientras era arrastrado por su acompañante, suavemente, hacia el interior. Era un local cálido, tranquilo, aunque bastante poco iluminado como gran parte de la ciudad. Ambos pidieron sus malteadas y estuvieron riéndose y bromeando con ellas, hasta que el dependiente les pidió, amablemente, pero con evidente molestia que si no iban a comer o beber nada más, que pagarán y se fueran.

-¡Ay, si tan solo estabámos divirtiéndonos un poco! -rezongó Chico Bestia, fingiendo molestia, cuando se sentaron en una plaza cercana.

-Quizás lanzarnos las malteadas para luego hacernos cosquillas no encaja en la categoría de diversión para el tipo -razonó Terra, entre carcajadas.

-Puede ser -coincidió él, riéndose, mientras se colocaba una mano en la nuca-. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

-Lo he pasado estupendo, Chico Bestia. Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida -reconoció ella, algo más seria-. Ojalá podamos hacer esto más seguido.

-¡Cuando quieras! -saltó él, emocionado-. ¡Hay tantos lugares que podemos visitar! Aunque ya los conozcas, claro, pero apuesto que nunca junto a un apuesto galán verde. -sonrió, fingiendo presunción.

Ella rió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del cambiante, quien desvió la mirada para disimular un sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas y orejas. Pronto, sin embargo, logró vencer su timidez e imitó el gesto de la chica, apoyando su cabeza, suavemente sobre la de ella. Suspiró.

-Sería genial que todos los días fueran igual de estupendos que hoy -comentó él, ensoñado.

-Sí... ¿Sabes algo Chico Bestia? Es genial pasar el tiempo contigo...

Él rió, ruborizado.

-Digo lo mismo de ti. Eres genial, Terra y esta vez no te dejaré ir.

-No iré a ninguna parte. -dijo ella, incorporándose levemente para quedar de frente a él-. No si no vienes conmigo, claro.

Chico Bestia sintió una leve descarga eléctrica estremcer todo su cuerpo. Ambos muchachos estaban colorados, pero ya no prestaban atención a eso. Se sentían unidos como nunca antes.

-Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, Terra... -murmuró él, mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella con lentitud.

-¿Sí, Chico Bestia? -ambos ya podían sentir la respiración del otro. Un segundo más, y un par de labios ansiosos se hubiesen juntado en un momento único.

-Yo... te... a....

En ese preciso instante, los planetas se alinearon en el cielo y el comunicador de ambos chicos los separó sin remedio.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre tienen que llamar en los momentos más inoportunos? -dijo el cambiante, mientras maldecía a todos los santos del cielo por haber permitido que tan maravilloso momento se viera interrumpido-. ¡Aquí, Chico Bestia! ¡A menos que sea el mismo Diablo en persona juro que descuartizaré al que llamó!

-Si fuera el Diablo en persona el mundo estaría ardiendo y tú muerto -le aseguró Raven, con frialdad, desde el transmisor-. No me molestaría en llamarte y a menos que quieras ver como Robin te descuartiza a ti por estar tan lejos de la ciudad, apúrense. Es Slade. -y cortó.

Chico Bestia maldijo por lo bajo a Raven, a Slade, a Robin y a todos los responsables de aquel desastre. Terra solo se echó a reír y le tomó la mano al verde para tranquilizarle.

-Calma, es nuestro deber -susurró ella-. Además, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros después. -le guiñó un ojo, para luego invocar una roca que los llevaría directamente al centro de Jump City.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó él, esperanzado.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, los Titanes estaban en serias dificultades. Si bien no era "El Diablo en persona", como había reclamado Chico Bestia, enfrentarse contra Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, Adonis y Mammoth al mismo tiempo no era cosa de todos los días. Cuando el verde y la rubia llegaron a socorrer a sus compañeros, quedaron perplejos al ver esa unión de villanos tan poco usual.

-¡Viejo! ¿Cómo es que estos tipos están todos juntos? -exclamó Chico bestia, mientras evadía una descarga eléctrica de Overload-. ¿De dónde salieron?

-Eso no importa ahora -determinó Robin que se las veía mano a mano con Cinderblock-. Lo esencial es que ¡tenemos que detenerlos! No sé que es lo que traman, pero no se saldrán con la suya.

Cyborg, por su lado, intentaba junto a Starfire y Terra, reducir a Plasmus que parecía más asqueroso y colosal que nunca. Sin embargo, los ataques de los tres titanes poco hacían ante la viscosa masa. Raven era la única que sabía qué planeaban hacer esos villanos. Plasmus, Cinderblock y Overload eran solo una distracción para los demás Titanes, pero sospechaba que Adonis y Mammoth estaban allí por ella.

-¿Lista? -fue lo único que le dijo Adonis.

La Oscura, por toda respuesta se puso en guardia. Sabía que Slade, de una u otra manera, estaría vigilándola. La estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero... ¿Cómo pasar aquel "examen" sin delatarse ante los titanes? Tendría que usar sutilmente sus poderes para no levantar sospechas. Ya decidida, le lanzó a Mammoth un trozo de concreto con sus poderes, adivinando que el fortachón lo evadiría con facilidad, para luego enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Muy lenta, niña -le susurró Adonis cuando la muchacha intentó derribarlo con una serie de movimientos-. Agilízate.

Y de un solo golpe la tiró al suelo. Sintió como unas manos la ayudaban a levantarse y vio a Starfire, quien con gesto afligido, le socorría. Se sintió débil y por un instante se tentó con la idea de rechazar la ayuda de la alienígena con brusquedad, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Aquello habría sido sospechoso.

-¡Titanes, ataquen! -gritó Robin, siendo secundado por los demás que al parecer ya habían acabado con Plasmus, Overload y Cinderblock. Los seis adolescentes se apresuraron a atacar a los villanos restantes cuando en medio del camino que los separaba, apareció Slade.

-Buenas tardes, Jóvenes Titanes. -saludó con fingida cortesía, haciendo que los héroes se detuvieran en seco-. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo sus adorables rostros sonrientes. Exceptuando a un par, claro. -le echó una mirada a Chico Bestia y a Raven-. Pero aún creo que es demasiado tiempo. Fue un gusto verlos, Titanes. Mi evaluación es: hace falta mucha, pero mucha práctica. -y sin decir más, ante vista y paciencia de los Titanes, lanzó una bomba de humo para luego desaparecer.

-Viejo... ¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó Cyborg, expresando la duda de todos. O al menos, de casi todos.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que averiguar qué trama Slade! -ordenó Robin, golpeando la mesa con el puño, profundamente alterado. Ya habían vuelto de la batalla y estaban reunidos en el salón.

-Robin... tranquilízate, Slade aún no ha hecho nada. Solo jugó con nosotros, pero no atacó a nadie ni robó nada. -razonó Terra, serenamente.

-Viejo, el sujeto debe aburrirse sin nosotros -bromeó Chico Bestia, ganándose duras miradas de su líder.

-Esto no es ningún chiste. ¡Slade tiene algún plan y tenemos qué averiguar cuál es!

-Robin, no te preocupes. Detendremos a Slade, solo tenemos que organizar nuestra estrategia bien y, en especial, conservar la calma -dijo Starfire, quien miraba preocupada al irritado pelirrojo que se paseaba como fiera enjaulada.

Pero Robin no escuchaba a nadie. Las palabras de su archienemigo retumbaban en su cabeza sin cesar. ¿A qué jugaba Slade esta vez? ¿Dónde había estado durante los últimos dos años? ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué papel jugaban Adonis y Mammoth? Y finalmente... ¿Raven sabía algo? Eran interrogantes que el líder se planteaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta. Y eso le irritaba de sobremanera. Debía calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Inspiró profundamente y miró a su equipo.

-De acuerdo. No sabemos nada de los planes de Slade -comentó, con más tranquilidad en la voz-. No podemos adelantarnos a sus intenciones, pero estaremos listos para cuando aparezca. ¿Entendido, Titanes?

Los muchachos asintieron, decididos.

-Investigaré en las bases de datos, a ver si encuentro algo que hayamos pasado por alto y que nos ayude a evitar que Slade ponga en marcha lo que sea que quiera hacer -dijo Cyborg, mientras se sentaba en la computadora.

-Yo te acompaño -se ofreció Starfire, solícitamente.

-Bueno, ustedes pueden tener músculos de acero, pero lo que es yo... solo quiero dormir -anunció Chico Bestia que se caía ya de sueño.

-Vaya a saber uno a dónde se metieron ustedes dos -le dijo el mitad robot a Terra, quien se sonrojó rápidamente.

-Solo... bueno, solo fuimos a dar una vuelta -musitó, algo cohibida por la mirada de su amigo-. Bueno, yo también me iré a dormir... estoy cansadísima. Cualquier cosa, me despiertan.

-Está bien. Que duerman bien -les deseó Robin, que pese a su irritabilidad y obsesión con el crimen, era un buen amigo.

-¡Que tengan gloriosos sueños, amigos! -exclamó Starfire, sonriendo, para luego continuar observando el monitor con sus dos compañeros.

-También me retiro. -anunció Raven, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces.

-¡Raven, espera! -la detuvo el líder, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Siempre tiene que sucederme algo? -inquirió ella, algo molesta-. ¿No puedo simplemente desear estar tranquila en mi habitación?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... no era para que te enfadaras de ese modo -se excusó el petirrojo, quien recelaba bastante-. Pero te he notado bastante distante y extraña últimamente. Dime paranoica, pero sabes perfectamente que hay cosas que puedo notar gracias al vínculo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, algo inquieta. _Demonios, el bendito vínculo. Tendré que tener más cuidado con mis sentimientos y pensamientos cuando esté cerca de él. Y lejos también. Procuraré mantener al mínimo ese enlace._

-Quizás no las notas bien. -dijo ella, con frialdad-. Ahora, si me disculpas...

-Claro, no hay problema. -dijo él con tranquilidad, pero con tensión en la mirada.

La chica sin decir nada desapareció, convertida en un cuervo negro.

-Oye, Robin... ¿No crees que deberías dejarla en paz? -preguntó Cyborg que no había perdido detalle de la discusión-. Has estado muy agresivo con ella.

Starfire, quien no dijo palabra, miró al petirrojo con una mezcla de comprensión y tristeza.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé... -admitió el muchacho, relajando sus músculos tensados-. No lo sé, simplemente he sentido que últimamente Raven está ocultando algo. Quizás sean ideas mías, pero la veo y me hierve la sangre, como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

-Robin... -musitó Starfire, preocupada-. No debes pensar esas cosas de Raven, ella es nuestra amiga. Solo tienes que confiar en ella, como siempre. No te preocupes por nada más. -ella sonrió tímidamente.

Él suspiró quedamente, mientras miraba a la alienígena.

-Tienes razón, Star -concedió, finalmente, con una sonrisa-. Debo preocuparme por lo que realmente importa: detener a Slade. No debo desconfiar de ella. Gracias por tu consejo.

-Por nada, Robin. -ella acentuó su sonrisa y voló junto a Cyborg, para proseguir la búsqueda.

* * *

Raven, en su habitación, se paseaba como un animal enjaulado, enfurecida con ella misma, con Slade, con Terra, con Robin, con todos. ¿Desde cuando tenía que mostrarse tan gentil con Terra? ¿Desde cuando Robin tan insistente? ¿Desde cuando había decidido poner su confianza lejos de sus amigos? Mil y un preguntas con evidente pero inaceptables respuestas, rondaban en la mente de la hechicera.

Necesitaba urgentemente ir a Nunca Jamás. Tomó su espejo, pronunció quedamente el hechizo y en unos segundos apareció en aquella tierra oscura y yerma que desde siempre había sido su mente. Luego de la derrota de Trigon, había tenido un poco más de control sobre sus emociones, pero el paisaje no había cambiado.

-Veo que has llegado -murmuró la voz de Inteligencia, fríamente-. Creí que nunca más te vería por aquí.

-¿Desde cuando tan sarcástica? -preguntó Raven, echando una breve ojeada alrededor.

-¿Y lo preguntas? Déjame pensar... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Te aliaste con Slade! ¿En qué pensabas? No, espera, ¡No pensabas!

La chica no respondió. La voz de Inteligencia la irritaba de sobremanera, pese a que debía admitir que tenía razón. ¿En qué había pensado cuando confió en Slade? Solo pensó en la posibilidad de encontrar lo que quería, en conseguir control. Pensó en las consecuencias, sí, pero ¿Tenía otra opción?

-Confiar en tus amigos era una excelente opción -murmuró Inteligencia.

-Sí, pero en este caso es peligroso confiar en ellos. No podrían hacer nada. Solo preocuparse y afligirse. No es justo para ellos, no merecen tener más inquietudes.

-¿Te oyes, Raven? -le espetó Valentía, apareciendo de la nada-. Esa no es la Raven seria y dispuesta a todo por sus amigos. ¡Los estás traicionando! ¡Y te atreves siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a Terra! Hipócrita. ¡Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, no esconderte!

-No ayudan en nada. Sólo repiten lo que ya sé. -musitó ella con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Esto se está saliendo de control, Raven y lo sabes. Es una bomba de tiempo -musitó Paz, con su túnica celeste, caminando con lentitud-. No estás haciendo lo correcto.

Raven suspiró. Sus emociones le jugaban en contra.

-¿Y qué pretenden que haga? -preguntó, ya harta.

-Lo que deberías haber echo: contarle todo a tus amigos y mandar a volar a Slade -dijo Valentía, como si fuera obvio.

-No. No puedo. Eso debieron decírmelo antes. -susurró, enfadada.

-Con esta sarta de idiotas, quien podría hacerse escuchar -le espetó Ira, apareciendo con evidente y obvia furia.

-¿Por qué tanto jaleo? -sonrió Alegría, saltando desde una roca-. ¡Vivan la vida! No podría ser peor ¿o si?

-¡Ya cállate, quieres! -rugió Ira, fuera de sí.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca tú? -inquirió Valentía, encarando a la iracunda emoción con desplante.

-¿Han perdido la razón ambas? -preguntó a su vez, Inteligencia, con serenidad, pero con evidente molestia.

-¡Cállense todas, quiero dormir! -rezongó Pereza, que bostezaba más lejos.

Raven sentía como su mente se revolucionaba. Gritó para hacerse respetar, pero las emociones estaban todas peleandose entre sí, intentando ganar el control de aquel lugar. Los colores de las capas de las emociones, brillaban con fuerza a cada tanto, porque en aquella lucha por el control, la Raven original estaba sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones, desde la ira hasta la desesperación. Cada segundo era la victoria de una nueva personalidad, cada segundo una emoción parecía ganar el control de la mente, pero ninguna lograba retenerlo. Finalmente, la hechicera consideró que debía salir de allí, meditar y relajarse o se volvería loca en unos minutos.

-Raven... tú eres la que manda aquí. -susurró Paz, quien no se había visto envuelta en ninguna riña-. Puedes imponer orden, pero me temo que no lo haces porque temes que tus emociones se vuelvan contra ti.

Raven suspiró y con un lento movimiento de manos, separó a sus emociones y las dispuso en círculo. _Hora del Juicio_ pensó la chica irónicamente.

-Bien, ahora que estamos más tranquilas, hablemos con cordura. El problema no es tan grave, pero sí muy delicado. -musitó la hechicera, mirando a cada una de sus facetas con la voz monocorde-. ¿Qué proponen?

-Decir la verdad -murmuró Inteligencia-. Como siempre debió ser.

-... Y matar a Slade por humillarnos de esa forma -musitó Ira, fulminándo a la hechicera con la mirada-. Esa miserable cucaracha tiene que pagar.

-No, solo tenemos que actuar con calma -susurró Paz-. Hay que optar por nuestras posibilidades. ¿Inteligencia? -sonrió amablemente Paz.

-Si seguimos con toda este juego doble, corremos el riesgo de que nos descubran, lo que evidentemente supone una desdicha, con la obvia consecuencia de que los Titanes no nos querrán ver ni en pintura. -explicó la Raven de capa amarilla, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes-. Por otro lado, existe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien y que los Titanes no se enteren, aunque de igual modo, viéndolo con objetividad, es probable que Slade nos engañe y nos delate. O nos use. Si decimos la verdad en cambio, reconozco que hay una probabilidad pequeña de que los Titanes se sientan traicionados al saber que nos unimos a Slade, pero debido al poco tiempo que llevamos junto a él, quizás entiendan nuestra situación.

-¡Tanto bla bla, para la misma respuesta! -se quejó Alegría, sonriendo-. En español significa que ella cree que lo correcto es confiar en los Titanes. ¡Yuju!

-¿Alguna que apoye la moción de no decirle nada a los Titanes? -preguntó Raven, suspirando.

-Yo. -murmuró Orgullo, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-Y yo -suspiró una personalidad de capa marrón. El miedo.

-Qué gran ayuda -ironizó Valentía, algo molesta-. ¿Realmente te dejarás llevar por esas dos?

-Yo también ayudaré. -susurró una voz musical que estaba fuera del círculo de emociones. Se trataba de una personalidad radiante, vestida completamente de un intenso plateado que reflejaba cualquier color. Llevaba el cabello suelto y más largo que las demás personalidades.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Raven, algo confundida, pero intuyendo de quién se trataba.

-Soy Amor. ¿No es evidente? -sonrió ella, colocándose junto a Felicidad y Timidez.

-¿Amor? ¿Tú, aquí, en mi mente?

La nueva personalidad volvió a sonreír.

-Siempre he estado en tu mente, Raven. Soy parte de ti y siempre lo he sido. No entiendo por qué te sorprendes. ¿Si no estuviera yo presente en tu mente serías capaz de tener amigos? ¿Habrías añorado tu hogar? ¿Habrías jurado proteger con tu vida a quienes estimas? Yo tengo muchos matices, tu has conocido algunos. El Amor por tus amigos. El Amor por tu madre. El amor por quienes estuvieron contigo los primeros días de tu vida. Amor, Raven. Muchos creyeron que no serías capaz de sentirme, pero es obvio que eso es absurdo.

-¿Por qué no podía verte? -inquirió Raven, asombrada, pero manteniendo su usual rostro inexpresivo.

-Siempre pudiste verme. Solo que no querías. Me temías, ya que sabías a ciencia cierta que soy la más fuerte de aquí. Soy capaz de hacerte cometer las locuras más extrañas de las que has oído hablar. Puedo obligarte a reir, a llorar, a matar o a matarte. Puedo hacerte la persona más feliz,más plena, segura y decidida, o la persona más frágil, débil y delicada. Soy muy fuerte.

-Y vieras lo modesta que es... -dijo Inteligencia con sarcasmo, admirando a la nueva personalidad que se les unía.

-Antes -prosiguió Amor, que parecía solo haberse dado una pequeña pausa-, me tenías tal pánico que me mantuviste encerrada en aquel templo -señaló un enorme palacio de piedra que se alzaba a sus espaldas-, pero no te impediste sentirme. Simplemente me mantuviste bajo un extremo control y donde aún así me permitías tener una importante influencia en tus acciones, no reclamé. Nunca he tenido que luchar para obtener el control de tu mente, porque tú quieres que esté aquí, aunque temas lo que pueda suceder. No debes tener ese miedo. Has amado a tus amigos sin destruir la Torre ¿verdad?

-En eso demuestra bastante agudeza -reconoció Inteligencia.

-¡Sí, al fin tendré alguien con quien charlar! -exclamó Alegría, saltando entre risas.

-¿A si que te crees la más fuerte ¿eh? -estalló Ira, rugiendo.

-Puedo dominarte -dijo Amor, resueltamente-. Pero ese no es el punto. Yo apoyo tu postura, Raven.

-¿Has enloquecido? -saltó Valentía, molesta-. ¿Cómo puedes aconsejarle algo así? ¡Tú mas que nadie! ¿Sabes del daño que puedes provocarnos si todo sale mal?

-A nosotros nos causará daño -replicó Amor-. Pero a los Titanes no. Si hay que elegir entre el bienestar de ellos y el de nosotros, elegiré el de ellos sin dudarlo.

-Podrías ser un poco más egoísta de vez en cuando -le acusó Inteligencia, tomando nota mental de las posibles consecuencias de una mala decisión.

-No, no es parte de mí.

El silencio se apoderó por unos instantes del tétrico lugar, mientras Raven meditaba su decisión. No era una resolución fácil. Sabía que cualquier camino que tomara tendría pésimas consecuencias, tanto internas y mentales, como con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, tenía que tomarla.

-No diré nada -musitó, finalmente-. Seguiré con lo que hasta ahora he hecho. Me atendré a las consecuencias, simplemente. No puedo permitir que ellos salgan heridos por mi culpa.

-Por Azar, esto va a ser terrible... -suspiró Inteligencia, pero resignada a la decisión de su Original.

-Bueno, quisiera discutir otro punto. -dijo Raven, ignorando las miradas de reproche de Valentía, Ira e Inteligencia. -. Quiero hablar contigo -señaló a ésta última-. Las demás pueden irse.

-Supongo que querrás saber acerca de aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que conociste -replicó Inteligencia, que seguía sentida.

-Sí.

-Pues bien, te seré sincera. El joven ese me confunde bastante. A todas, la verdad. Estuve investigando en el Templo de los Recuerdos y no encontré nada sobre él. Ningún archivo, ningún recuerdo, nada. Supongo que no lo conoces.

-No te veo muy convencida.

-A decir verdad, no. Hay algo extraño en él, aunque los archivos demuestren que no lo conozcamos. Y esa críptica frase que dijo me ha tenido bastante ocupada. Contando todo este lío de Slade, dame el mérito por intentar resolver ambas cosas. En unos días espero obtener la respuesta. Es un chico muy peculiar.

-Me hizo sentir extraña. Pero no como aquella vez con Malchior -especificó, para dejar sus sentimientos bien claros-. Era algo diferente, era algo... no sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente es diferente. Espero que averigues pronto algo sobre él. Y el significado de su nombre.

-Lo intentaré. -dijo la emoción, con sencillez.

-Bien -y la Oscura desapareció en un portal ribeteado en rojo y negro.

La hechicera apareció en su habitación, ya tranquila y con la decisión tomada. Se sentía un poco más aliviada, ya que una vez que uno toma una decisión, es mucho más fácil llevarla a cabo. No obstante, sabía que esa extraña pesadez en su pecho y el amargo sabor en su boca no desaparecerían en mucho tiempo. Quizás nunca.

-_Sabes que te estás metiendo en algo peligroso ¿verdad -_susurró la suave voz de su conciencia.

-Es necesario. -musitó ella, simplemente.

-_Puede que te arrepientas. _

_-_Puede que no.

-_¿Tienes que tener respuestas para todo? -preguntó la voz, con algo de molestia._

_-_¿Tú tienes que tener preguntas para todo? -contraatacó ella, mientras guardaba el espejo en un velador cercano a su cama.

-_Touché, dulce Raven. Pero sabes, en el fondo, en que todo este asunto te traerá mucho dolor._

_-_Qué novedad en mi vida ¿cierto?

-_Deberías meditarlo más. _

_-_He meditado toda mi vida. Déjame en paz.

-_Como gustes, hermosa doncella. Es tu vida, es tu decisión._

_-_Guión barato. Eso se lo dijo Chico Bestia a Terra.

-_Soy parte de tu mente. Yo no decido qué decir o qué recordar. Deberías dormir. Esta noche tendrás entrenamiento._

_-_Por primera vez, tienes razón. Buenas noches -susurró la hechicera, mientras se recostaba en su cama, para descansar.

-_Buenas noches._

_

* * *

  
_

Mientras, en un callejón algo oscuro en el centro de la ciudad, dos hombres se encontraron según habían acordado. Ninguno de los dos se distinguía en la penumbra del lugar que, pese a que la noche aún no había caído, los cubría celosamente. No obstante, ambos ya se habían visto. El primero era alto, de complexión atlética y cubría su rostro con una capucha. El segundo, no necesitaba de tal rústico elemento, ya que su cara era protegida por su fiel máscara.

-¿Y bien? -murmuró el enmascarado-. ¿Aceptas mi trato?

-Por supuesto -dijo el encapuchado, con decisión-. Participas en el hechizo y te daré lo que deseas.

-Me someteré a tu propuesta y tu me traerás a cambio el antifaz y la fotografía. -murmuró el segundo, entrecerrando los ojos bajo su protección-. Quiero ver sus ojos...

-Aunque no comprendo tu extraña obsesión con el chico, así lo haré. ¿Robin, verdad? ¿El titán?

-Exacto. Y no quiero verme involucrado. Hazlo con discreción. Hace mucho que lo acecho, pero no le sentaría bien saber la verdad de lo que siento.

-A nadie... -murmuró el encapuchado, algo turbado.

-Simpático el muchacho ¿eh? Quiero asegurarme bien de las condiciones del hechizo. ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?

-Tu imagen, así tal cual estás. Así como también tus ademanes y tu forma de actuar. Seré tu doble. -explicó el encapuchado.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Eso solo es de mi incumbencia. Yo te traeré lo que buscas, luego de que cumplas.

-¿Y qué tal si tú no cumples? -inquirió el enmascarado, con recelo.

-Cumpliré. Ahora acompáñame, procederemos con el hechizo de inmediato.

-Una pregunta. ¿Necesitarás de mis servicios de nuevo? Porque tengo un sinnúmero de cosas en mente que necesito del muchacho. Que _deseo _de él.

El encapuchado se estremeció ante la morbosidad de su acompañante. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que hacer tratos con él? Suspiró por lo bajo. Cada uno era dueño de sus deseos. Si aquél enmascarado se había enamorado del titán... no tenía por qué meterse.

-Sí, posiblemente necesite de tus servicios un par de veces más. Quizás bastantes, ya que el hechizo se temporal. Me dará tu imagen y tu modo de ser por un tiempo determinado. -admitió, mientras lo conducía hacia un lugar un poco más aisalado.

-Excelente. Ese chico será mío. -sonrió maliciosamente bajo la máscara.

-¿No hay una ley que diga que un héroe y un villano no pueden enamorarse? -musitó el encapuchado, aún incómodo.

-Puede ser. Pero yo no soy un villano. Soy un adolescente más, entre miles que lo adoran. Quizás un poco egoísta, pero todos lo somos. ¿no?

El encapuchado trató de ignorar esa lujuriosa y morbosa voz. Le bastaba con realizar el hechizo en paz. Lo situó frente a él, lejos de la vista de los curiosos, rodeó el espacio con una suerte de incienso y pronunció las palabras. De inmediato se transformó en el doble del enmascarado. El hechizo que había hecho le ayudaría a parecerse a ese infame muchacho, aunque no alteraría su propia mente.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes irte, recibirás tu pago mañana, aquí y a la misma hora.

-Excelente. Bueno, supongo que puedo irme. Solo una pregunta más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho se estremeció, con algo de desconfianza, por unos segundos. Sin embargo sus poderes le permitieron saber que aquel villano solo sentía curiosidad.

-Azkael. Lo escuchas y lo olvidas.

-Tienes un lindo color de ojos. -admitió él, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

_Maldito villano. _Pensó Azkael, mientras bajo la apariencia del enmascarado, se dirigía a su destino: la fábrica. Aquella noche sería larga ya que tendría que pelear mano a mano con sus emociones. Tal como la última vez, en aquel café.

* * *

Raven despertó poco antes de las nueve de la noche. Su cuerpo se estaba habituando a dormir poco y a comer pequeñas cantidades, pero aquello no le haría bien. Si no podía descansar como Dios mandaba, al menos tendría que comer adecuadamente antes de salir. Con sus poderes, primero, recorrió los pasillos de la Torre para no tener que toparse con intrusos. Vio que Chico Bestia y Terra dormían profundamente, en sus respectivas habitaciones. Robin se estaba alistando para hacer lo mismo y Starfire ya debía estar en el séptimo sueño. En cuanto a Cyborg, el moreno se también descansaba, pese a que no estaba dormido. No había nada que temer: si no hacía ruido, nadie notaría su presencia, como tampoco su ausencia. Se dirigió a la cocina con sigilo y se preparó rápidamente una taza de té y, un poco a regañadientes, un emparedado de jamón. Luego volvió a su cuarto.

_Gracias al Cielo a nadie se le ocurrió levantarse. _Pensó la hechicera mientras se desvestía, pensando en lo engorroso e incómodo que hubiera sido si, por ejemplo, Robin hubiese hecho acto de presencia en la cocina. Cuando ya se hubo desprendido de su uniforme, comenzó a colocarse el traje de Slade, no sin antes lanzar un profundo suspiro. _Si los Titanes se enteraran... _Sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Cuando ya se hubo vestido completamente, dedicó una última inspección en la Torre para confirmar que no habría sorpresas inesperadas.

-Azarath, mitrion, zhintos... -murmuró, antes de desaparecer, como un sutil cuervo de energía, en la distancia.

Apareció junto a la entrada de la fábrica, maldiciendo a Slade por poner una barrera mágica en el lugar, ya que no le apetecía para nada tener que tocar la puerta y toparse con Jinx. Entró, ignoró a la pelirosa campalmente y caminó un buen trecho hasta detenerse.

-Ya estoy aquí, _Maestro_ – murmuró la hechicera, casi escupiendo la última palabra.

-Ya veo. -susurró la voz de Slade desde la penumbra con la que siempre la recibía-. Has llegado bastante temprano, he de decir. ¿Ansiosa por verme?

Ella no dijo nada. _El silencio a veces es más ofensivo que cualquier palabra _pensó ella, mirándolo con desafío.

-Bueno, -prosiguió el enmascarado al ver que su aprendiz no le diría palabra alguna-, creo que te diste cuenta de la pequeña prueba a la que te sometí esta tarde ¿verdad? Pues y, aunque considero que tu nivel fue bastante deplorable, por no decir patético, hoy tu entrenamiento será diferente, como también lo serán tus Maestros. Estudiarás otras áreas de tu poder y alternaremos esas clases con las anteriores que te he impartido. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió secamente. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos.

-Bien, acompáñame. Uno de tus Maestros ya está listo y sospecho que tienen mucho de qué hablar... -tras esa enigmática frase la guió hacia otro de los campos de entrenamiento de aquella Academia. Raven se sentía nerviosa, aunque su rostro jamás la habría delatado: tal era la falta de expresión en sus facciones. ¿Quienes serían sus nuevos Maestros? ¿Qué le enseñarían? Mil preguntas más se arremolinaban en su mente, a pesar de que intentaba mantenerlas al margen. El sabor amargo en su boca y la pesadez en el pecho volvieron a atacarla con más fuerza pero se dispuso a ignorar esas sensaciones. _ Todo vale por la seguridad de mis amigos. _Luego de un rato de caminata, Slade se detuvo, aún sin encender las luces de la estancia.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí llego, aprendiz. Ahora estarás bajo la tutela de tus nuevos Maestros. Aún así te estaré vigilando a cada tanto. -le advirtió, con serenidad-. Suerte, _dulce Raven._

Y el villano desapareció en la oscuridad.

Mientras Raven quedaba paralizada por las últimas palabras de su Maestro. ¿Eso quería decir que...? No, no podía ser. ¿O sí? Avanzó, con el corazón latiéndole con inusitada fuerza, pese a que seguía manteniendo la frialdad de su rostro, solo trastocado por un leve brillo en su mirada. Las luces se encendieron, cegándola por un momento, mientras sus ojos se habituaban a la luminosidad. Y allí, frente a ella, un apuesto y altivo mago de brillantes ojos celestes, cabellera blanca y una tupido bufanda negra, la esperaba. Allí estaba _él._

-Raven... -musitó el hechicero, mirándola con intensidad-. Nos volvemos a encontrar. Por favor, permíteme explicarme antes de que digas nada. Sé que... Raven, no soy quien tú crees.

La hechicera no dijo nada. Miró hacia atrás, como si esperase encontrar allí la burlona mirada de Slade, pero solo se esparcía la negrura del pasillo. Recuerdos amargos se hicieron presentes en la mente de la híbrida._ Mi dulce Raven.._.

Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y luego observó al mago.

Y en su corazón se abrió una herida que nuevamente, comenzaba a sangrar.


	7. El mago, el impostor y el no tan cobarde

_Agradecimeintos:_

_A Lucia Y Shadow:_ Me dio mucha risa su review^^ Y realmente me alegra mucho que sigan leyendome. En cuanto al YAOI jajjaaj, dije que habría "insinuaciones", era solo para que no me demandanarn. Lean este capitulo y entenderán todo ^^ ¡Nada es lo que parece en este fic! Cuando lean se daran cuenta de que no merezco morir xDD jaja ¡Creanme! ¡Gracias por leerme!

_Nacho:_ Jajaj Gracias por leerme aunque yo no te lo pida :) ¡Aqui está la continuación!

_Sol Angel_: Jjaja Gracias por leerme. SI te gusta Malchior (o al menos al hechicero) te gustará este capítulo. Y no te disculpes por tus preguntas. ¡Son mi alimento de inspiración! EN caunto a Azkael, ya había aparecido antes ;) ^^ ¡Aqui la continuación!

_Mond:_ Jjaja Me alegra tantoque te haya gustado mi fic!! ^^ Y quizás Robin no se traume tanto... ¡Verás que nada es lo que parece aquí!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_El mago, el impostor y el no tan cobarde._

Raven siguió observando al hechicero albino, sin pronunciar palabra, sin cambiar su fría expresión, pese a que por dentro mil y un sentimientos la atormentaban.

-Malchior... -susurró cuando recuperó la voz y la serenidad de espíritu.

El mago pareció sentirse dolido por aquella palabra, ya que su expresión se ensombreció, como si un relámpago de amargura cruzara por sus ojos.

-No, yo no soy Malchior, Raven -le contradijo, haciendo que la hechicera se asombrara-. Yo soy Rorek de Hazim. Lamento toda esta terrible confusión. Permíteme explicarte todo. ¿Lo harás?

Ella meditó por unos segundos su respuesta. La presencia de aquel hechicero le traía pésimos recuerdos, pésimos sentimientos, pero si de verdad no era Malchior, sino Rorek, quizás merecía una oportunidad. Asintió, mientras el albino le pedía que se sentara en uno de los bancos de los que disponía el Campo, mientras él permanecía de pie.

-Verás -comenzó el mago con esa suave y aterciopelada voz que parecía rasgar el alma de la híbrida-: Hace más de mil años yo era un joven mago que vivía en la ciudad de Hazim, muy cercana a Nol; ambas ya no existen. Me ejercitaba en la llamada Magia Viva, un poder desconocido para la mayoría de los mortales, pero cuyo conocimiento logré dominar gracias a excelentes Maestros. Sin embargo, Malchior codiciaba esa Magia. Él solo conocía los poderes más simples, los hechizos más básicos, pese a su temible figura de dragón. No era una gran amenaza. Pero poco a poco, fue corrompiendo a mis Maestros, a quienes creía intachables; cometí el error de olvidar su condición de humanos y por tanto, propensos a cometer equivocaciones.

-¿Malchior los engañó? Pero, ¿Cómo? -preguntó la híbrida, con la mirada intensa, preguntándose cómo era posible que Grandes Maestres de Hechicería fueran corrompidos con tal facilidad por un dragón gigantesco.

El mago suspiró, como si dudara en responderle.

-Del mismo modo en que te engañó a ti, Raven -contestó, con amargura-: con palabras, con halagos, con venenosas adulaciones. Lamento si esto te trae malos recuerdos.

-Descuida. Continúa -pidió ella, pese a que el hechicero tenía razón.

-Pues, así Malchior se hizo con la Magia Viva. Has de saber que este tipo de magia es muy poderosa, pero también muy difícil de controlar. Luego te explicaré más detalladamente su funcionamiento. Enfrenté a Malchior en una batalla, ya que él anhelaba matarme para ser el único en la Tierra con un poder tan grande como era la mezcla entre la Magia negra y la Magia Viva. Ya había aniquilado a mis Maestros, por lo que en mí ardía la flama de la venganza y el odio. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, pese a que yo era un insignificante humano joven, tenía mucho más poder que él y planeó un nuevo destino para mí. Me encerró en un libro, como debes saber, confiado en que no podría salir de allí en mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que él pudiera completar sus afanes de poder y conquista.

-Así que aquella escena del libro, en donde un hechicero se enfrenta a un mago, es real -comentó ella, recordando.

-Así es... pero no te fíes de ese libro. Malchior le cambió muchas partes, comenzando por la bella "M" en su armadura, que en realidad es una "R" -sonrió con tristeza, señalando la suya propia-. Pues bien, me vi encerrado por una poderosa maldición, pero antes de ser absorbido por aquel libro maldito, hice bien en conjurar un hechizo tan antiguo como la maldición del mismo Malchior, para arrastrarlo conmigo. Si iba a morir o a ser encerrado eternamente en un libro, decidí que ambos correríamos la misma suerte. Y eso sucedió. No obstante -agregó con amargura-, no conté con las artimañas de Malchior: se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi mente, fusionándonos en un solo ser. Y allí "aguardamos", yo atado a su esencia por otro poderoso conjuro, por mil años. Hasta que apareciste tú, Raven.

-Él ¿te unió a su cuerpo? -volvió a inquirir la híbrida, con monocorde curiosidad-. Eso no es posible.

-Digamos que absorbió mi alma, y con ella se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Es por eso que tú, cuando sacaste a Malchior del libro la primera vez, apareció como un hombre de papel. Ese era yo.

-Pero... ¿Por qué aquel hombre de papel tenía los ojos negros si los tuyos son celestes?

El hechicero, divertido, lanzó una suave carcajada.

-Eso no tiene nada de mágico. Simplemente el libro estaba en blanco y negro. ¿Recuerdas? -preguntó, aún sonriendo.

-Ya veo. -dijo ella, algo abochornada, pero con el semblante serio-. Continúa.

-De acuerdo. Malchior, al comienzo, no te tomó ninguna atención. Veía con fastidio como una joven hechicera ojeaba el libro en el que estaba encerrado, como también tus escasos poderes. Discúlpame por decir semejante cosa, pero eso es lo que pensó él; no le servías para sus propósitos. E intuía que, siendo él un terrible dragón, aunque pudieras aprender cómo sacarlo, no lo harías. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos, aún latentes y unidos a la esencia del dragón, fueron tu ruina. Admito que fui yo quien se prendó de ti, no Malchior. Yo fui el que te oyó aquel primer día que encontraste el libro y quien te respondió cuando preguntabas si había alguien que pudiera entenderte. Fui yo quien quería estar contigo.

La hechicera sintió como un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas, pero rápidamente su mente le recordó los eventos posteriores que había sufrido con Malchior y su semblante volvió a ser serio y casi amargo.

-No obstante, con Malchior estábamos unidos y él vio con regocijo que ese suave soplo de cariño que yo emanaba podía usarlo a su favor. Me usó: usó mis palabras, usó mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos y mis sueños para conseguir lo que quería. Y lo liberaste, creyendo que era yo. Y con él me liberaste a mí, pero yo casi no existía, era solo una sombra en el alma de aquel infame dragón. Vi, impotente, como te atacaba y a tus amigos y... -titubeó-, como te rompía el corazón.

-Entiendo -se apresuró a murmurar ella, ya que no deseaba que más sentimientos desgarradores hicieran mella en su ser en aquel instante-. ¿Y como es posible que tú, Rorek, estés aquí? ¿Dónde está Malchior?

Rorek bajó la vista y suspiró con gran pesar. La hechicera había sentido la sinceridad del mago y por eso había aceptado su versión de la historia; ahora emanaba de él una profunda tristeza.

-Malchior no puede ser derrotado completamente. Lo protegen sortilegios muy antiguos y poderosos, que guardan su vida, a pesar de los años. Como bestia mitológica puede vivir por mucho tiempo, conservando la misma fuerza. Hace un tiempo, tal vez dos años, Malchior nuevamente fue liberado. Lo sé, porque fui liberado con él. Vi como se unía a una batalla en la que pude verte. Nuevamente.

-La batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal -recordó Raven.

-Exacto. Sin embargo, fuimos despedidos a otra dimensión y permanecimos allí por algún tiempo. No obstante, hace poco se abrió un portal y pudimos regresar. Allí conocimos a Slade. Nos exigió a cambio de aquel pequeño servicio, nuestra ayuda para una Academia. Malchior aceptó, ya que él era quien tomaba las decisiones. Pero subestimó mi poder, que llevaba dormido desde la traición del dragón para contigo y que ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistirse. Combatí contra Malchior mágicamente y recuperé mi cuerpo y mi alma. Nuevamente era yo.

El hechicero se detuvo unos segundos, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, como si rememorara tiempos felices que habían llegado tan rápido como se habían ido. Suspiró nuevamente y prosiguió su relato.

-Pero yo sé que tal como yo me había revelado contra Malchior, él puede revelarse contra mí Ahora él está aquí -señaló su cabeza y su pecho-. Solo el control de mi espíritu y mi mente pueden mantener a Malchior a raya. Puede despertar en cualquier momento y recuperar su cuerpo, pero si eso ocurre, estaré listo para combatirlo. Es mi destino.

La híbrida no pudo menos que asociar la trágica historia del hechicero con la suya propia. Ambos combatiendo contra el lado oscuro que los poseía, ambos teniendo que controlarse para mantener en orden sus demonios internos. La única diferencia radicaba que su demonio, era una joven idéntica a ella con instintos sanguinarios y ojos rojos y el de él, era un dragón púrpura que escupía fuego.

-De verdad, Raven, lamento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa -se disculpó Rorek, mirándola con sus hechiceros ojos celestes-. Si me hubiese controlado mejor, tal vez Malchior no hubiera podido engañarte.

-No tienes por qué disculparte -susurró ella, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa-. Sí, lo admito, fue bastante doloroso, pero quizás al final fue para mejor. El pasado quede en el pasado.

-Gracias por comprender -dijo él, sonriendo nuevamente con tristeza-. Bueno, creo que hemos gastado mucho tiempo ya y dudo que el Maestro esté contento con ello.

La híbrida no pudo menos que notar aquel respetuoso trato con que se refería a Slade, pero se serenó; ya se acostumbraría a aquel tono sumiso que todos empleaban con él. No obstante, era otro pensamiento el que la apremiaba. ¿Rorek seguía enamorada de ella? Era una pregunta bastante infantil, considerando las circunstancias. Lo más probable era que ya se hubiese olvidado de ella en todo el tiempo transcurrido, pero la extraña barrera mental con que el hechicero había protegido ciertos resquicios de su mente, la hacían dudar. ¿Y ella lo amaba a él? No, era imposible, las heridas seguían abiertas. Pero, después de todo... ella se había enamorado de Rorek, del dulce hechicero que la sedujo con sus ojos y con sus palabras. Malchior simplemente había sido una mala pasada, el traidor oculto. ¿Qué era lo que ahora sentía?

_Mejor no sentir nada. Debo concentrarme a lo que vengo: controlar mi poder, mis emociones y mis instintos. Y no podré hacerlo si divago a cada rato con eso. Vamos, Raven, recuerda que juraste mostrarte como un cubo de hielo en esta Academia. _Se decía mentalmente la híbrida, asediada por la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué me enseñará, señor? -preguntó fríamente Raven, aunque el mago intuyó un leve tono juguetón en aquellas palabras.

-Magia Viva.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó la hechicera, recelosa de repente-. ¿No es ese el poder que codiciaba Malchior?

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema en que te la enseñe? ¿O acaso también irás por el mundo intentando destruir a cualquiera que también posea esa Magia? No ¿verdad? -musitaba el mago, mientras la miraba con fijeza-. No veo problema alguno.

-Simplemente me pareció peculiar, señor -respondió ella, monocorde.

-¿No podrías llamarme Rorek, simplemente? -pidió él con un suspiro de fastidio.

Ella lo miró fijamente, por unos segundos, para luego negar con la cabeza con un leve dejo de tristeza.

-Son órdenes -se explicó ella con aparente calma.

-Entiendo, bueno deberé acostumbrarme. -sonrió él, mientras se desprendía de su bufanda y la dejaba a un lado-. Comenzaremos.

Ella asintió, tensándose, pero sin asumir posición de batalla, ya que sabía que el conocimiento que Rorek le trasmitiría no sería físico, sino mental. El hechicero respiró hondo tres veces, antes de iniciar.

-Es esencial, en la Magia Viva, la serenidad de espíritu y la calma de la mente -explicó-. Es por eso, que los Antiguos Maestros aconsejaban respirar hondo varias veces para limpiarse de inquietudes y manejar la magia con pureza de corazón. Quiero que busques tu centro y medites por tres minutos antes de iniciar. Si fueras tan amable, claro.

Ella asintió, sonriendo para su fuero interno, mientras se colocaba en la posición de loto para meditar como se le había indicado. Le tomó más tiempo del habitual limpiar su mente de pensamientos y deseos para entrar al trance requerido porque la presencia de Rorek la inquietaba, la desconcentraba. No obstante, luego de algunos intentos logró completar su cometido. Se sintió liviana y serena, "pura de corazón" como había dicho el hechicero, lista para enfrentarse a la Magia Viva.

-Excelente -le felicitó él-. ¿Sería una imprudencia preguntarte por qué tardaste tanto en lograr la concentración?

Sintió que sus mejillas la traicionaban, pero se hallaba a resguardo bajo su capucha, por lo que respondió con serenidad.

-Tal vez lo sería.

Él sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no es de mi incumbencia. Continuemos: la Magia Viva es un poder milenario, cuya característica principal es su fuente. La Magia Viva o Magia Plateada, como la han llamado algunos eruditos de la antigüedad, basa su poder en las emociones. Sí, como oyes. No es difícil aprender la teoría de este poder, pero la práctica requiere de mucha dedicación y constancia. Antiguamente de los aprendices de la Magia Viva, muchachos jóvenes, llenos de sueños y ambiciones, les costaba lograr el total control de sus emociones que se requería para controlar el poder. Es por eso, que no dudo que serás completamente capaz de controlar este tipo de Magia.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

-La Magia Viva -prosiguió Rorek-, es idéntica a los demás tipos de magia que conoces. Los hechizos que domines se aplican de igual modo a este nuevo poder. Lo único que cambiará será la intensidad. El Poder de la Magia Viva es intenso y muy potente, solo los magos más experimentados han logrado dominarla sin riesgo. Te daré tu primer ejercicio: quiero que hagas memoria y traigas a tu mente el recuerdo más triste y doloroso que poseas. ¿Comprendido?

-Sí, señor -musitó ella.

Para Raven era bastante complejo decidirse por el recuerdo más triste y desgarrador que poseyera. Se le ocurrían un par, varios relacionados con Trigon y la profecía, pero dudaba que fueran lo suficientemente intensos. Desde que tenía memoria, los recuerdos de su padre y su destino estaban plagados de miedo y de impotencia, pero no de tristeza y dolor. Tampoco encajaba su infancia, porque en ella, según recordaba, le habían enseñado a no sentir nada. Quizás cuando abandonó Azarath para llegar a la Tierra... ¿Cuál de todos sus recuerdos era el más triste?

_Flash Back_

_-Sin estos hechizos, nunca podremos estar verdaderamente juntos -musitó Malchior, mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba hasta donde descansaba el libro-. Sean páginas encantadas o no, todavía estoy atrapado dentro de este libro. Y tú continúas sola. ¿Es eso lo que deseas, Raven? ¿Estar sola?_

_-No... -musitó ella, sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla._

_Fin_

_Flash Back_

_-Oh, querida. Nos vas a llorar ahora ¿verdad? -se burló el dragón con su voz metálica, mientras la aprisionaba con su puño-. Sé que esto duele, pero tienes que aceptar la verdad. ¡Se terminó! Obtuve lo que quería ¡Y ya no te necesito más!_

_Fin._

Sí, definitivamente esos recuerdos podrían servir. No estaba segura de si eran los más tristes o dolorosos de toda su vida, pero no podía hacer llegar a su mente ningún otro.

-Ya lo tengo. -anunció con la voz amarga.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que retengas ese recuerdo en mente y lo expandas por todo tu ser. Suena ilógico, pero quiero que tu espíritu se inunde con ese recuerdo a tal modo que sientas cada fibra de tu cuerpo invadido por él. Expande tu energía y con él, expande ese recuerdo.

Ella obedeció al instante. Canalizó su energía, guiando su recuerdo como si de electricidad se tratara por cada partícula de su cuerpo. No fue una sensación agradable. ¿Rorek no podía haber elegido el recuerdo más feliz? Sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de su mente y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para lograr expandir su recuerdo. Finalmente, sintió que lo había logrado, pero se sentía insegura: la emoción era muy intensa y temía salirse de control; no estaba habituada a sentir de aquella manera.

-Lo tengo, señor -murmuró titubeante-. Le rogaría que se apresurase en continuar con las instrucciones, porque podría salirme de control.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero que ahora, formes una bola con tu energía y me la lances.

-¿Disculpe?

-Hazme caso, Raven. Procura seguir concentrándote para mantener ese recuerdo en tu espíritu y lánzame una bola de tu energía.

Ella lo miró con una mirada que decía: ¿Te has vuelto loco? Pero no dijo nada. Respiró profundo, aún procurando mantener su concentración en aquel infame recuerdo y se dispuso a crear una bola con su energía oscura. Cuando ya la tuvo en sus manos, miró nuevamente a Rorek, como si le remordiera tener que atacarlo. La bola ni siquiera rozó al hechicero, que con un movimiento de la mano la desvió hacia un costado. La hechicera si se asombró por aquello lo disimuló muy bien, ya que su expresión, como siempre, no dio a entrever ninguna emoción.

-Muy bien -dijo Rorek, complacido-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy cansada, pero bien, señor -respondió ella, mandado al infierno a Slade por obligarla a tratar de "señor" a Rorek y a todos.

-Bueno, eso era evidente, pero me refería. ¿Te sientes... triste?

Ella levantó una única ceja, dejando entrever su perplejidad.

-No -respondió-. No me siento triste, de hecho no siento nada en este momento. No sé si me entiende...

-¡Claro que entiendo! -exclamó él, sonriendo-. ¡Entonces el ejercicio ha salido perfecto!

-Tal vez podría explicarse.

Él sonrió ante la incredulidad de la chica, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro. Raven inmediatamente apartó la vista de esos luceros celestes. Tenía que mantenerse imparcial y no volver a mezclar sentimientos con ¿trabajo? El hechicero había quitado su mano al notar la incomodidad de la híbrida.

-Perdona, no quise...

-No se preocupe. No es nada. -le cortó ella-. ¿Qué decía?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! -musitó el albino, que se había quedado mirando a Raven distraídamente por unos segundos-. Decía que el ejercicio te salió perfecto. Una cualidad de la Magia Viva es que al usar las emociones como fuente de poder, las absorbe, las drena. Así que si usaste la tristeza como tu base, ese sentimiento tendría que desaparecer luego de que usaras tu energía. Como ves, es un excelente método para ayudarte a controlar tu "problema".

Si Raven se había alegrado al deducir que la Magia Viva sería el perfecto antídoto contra sus instintos demoníacos, le duró poco, pues toda alegría se esfumó de su ser cuando oyó que Rorek lo sabía.

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que me pasa? -inquirió, suspicaz y enfurecida, olvidando tratarlo de 'usted'.

El hechicero frunció el ceño, contrariado por el tono de la híbrida, sintiendo esa mirada lavanda clavada en él, con fiereza. Solo una vez había visto la misma mirada mirándolo de la misma forma y fue cuando estaba atrapado en el alma de Malchior. Suspiró.

-Escondes tus secretos muy celosamente ¿verdad, Raven? -dijo él, con tristeza-. No te he espiado ni te he hecho nada. Slade fue quien nos lo dijo a todos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, sin poder disimular el asombro-. ¿Slade hizo qué?

-Todos los que estamos en esta 'Academia' sabemos acerca de tu problema. -susurró el albino, con algo de remordimiento en la voz-. Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de este modo...

Ella no respondió. ¿Slade había divulgado su secreto? ¡¡Era un maldito infeliz!! ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¡Ahora cada villano en la ciudad conocía su debilidad! La ira comenzó a hacer mella en la hechicera quien sintió cómo se descontrolaba sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por reprimirse. Tenía que hacer pagar a Slade. La voz de Ira, en el fondo de su mente, le susurraba venenosas palabras, que ella aceptaba sin obstáculo. Slade era una miserable cucharacha, no había razón para tenerle piedad.

-_Raven, tienes que calmarte _-le susurró la voz aterciopelada de su conciencia y la chica despertó de una especia de trance hipnótico en que la ira la tenía atrapada. Pero ya era tarde para pensar con la cabeza fría. Pese a que sabía que era absurdo pensar que Slade hubiera sido tan considerado para guardarle el secreto y también era necio enfurecerse por algo así, ya no había pie atrás. La rabia ya corría por sus venas y un segundo antes de que sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo, le dirigió una mirada suplicante al inocente hechicero que la contemplaba con angustia y miedo.

-¿Raven? -titubeó, indeciso sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le sucedía a la joven híbrida.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Rorek! -le gritó con desesperación.

-¡No, Raven! -exclamó él, acercándose más-. Tú puedes controlarlo. Eres mucho más fuerte, sigues siendo humana. Contrólalo. ¡Acude a la Magia Viva! Solo concéntrate en el recuerdo, expándelo por tu ser y expulsa tu energía. ¡De cualquier manera! ¡Hazlo rápido!

La chica mantenía a duras penas el control sobre su propia mente y le frustraban las instrucciones, inverosímiles para la situación, del albino. No obstante, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural mantuvo a su demonio encerrado e intentó concentrarse. Lo logró y pudo hacer magia, pero su fuerza fue demasiado intensa y de sus manos salieron uno par de garras negras que intentaron aprisionar al hechicero, que debió defenderse con su propio conjuro.

La hechicera, exhausta, aún no libraba toda la ira y repitió el proceso varias veces y en todas Rorek debió defenderse como si estuviera batiéndose en un duelo a muerte. Finalmente, Raven cayó al suelo de rodillas, totalmente rendida y jadeante.

-Raven. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Rorek preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Ella no dijo nada. Se sentía avergonzada y lo único que quería era que esos ojos celestes voltearan a otro lado. Sin embargo, debido a que el hechicero seguía mirándola fijamente tuvo que responder.

-Sí, estoy bien. -se levantó, aunque mantuvo la vista baja-. Rorek... discúlpame, es que...

-Raven, no digas nada. -sonrió él-. No tienes ninguna culpa, al contrario, me parece admirable que tengas que luchar contra eso y puedas vencer. Eres una persona muy valiente. No te tortures con ese problema y recuerda, Raven, que no estás sola.

La situación ya era suficientemente incómoda, por lo que Raven decidió que era mejor no decir nada. Procuró cubrirse con su capucha, que en el fragor de la batalla se había caído, pues sus mejillas amenazaban con traicionarla. Él se percató de ese inusual movimiento y sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Entonces, continuemos -musitó-. Quiero que repitas el mismo ejercicio pero esta vez elije el recuerdo que te haya causado más ira y con la energía que tengas, teletransportate. -ordenó suavemente.

Ella asintió y de dispuso a obedecer.

* * *

Mientras la aprendiz practicaba con el mago albino, su Maestro se encontraba en una especie de pseudo-oficina, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Si alguien pudiera ver la expresión de Slade, bajo la máscara, hubiera creído que se trataba de un hombre cualquiera preocupado y quizás algo nostálgico, que trataba de solucionar sus inquietudes en silencio. Y eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La llegada de aquel muchacho era irónica, a sus ojos, y jamás la hubiese esperado. Era obvio por qué estaba en la ciudad, pero... ¿Tenía que aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Para atormentarlo a él? No, eso era ridículo. Pero no podía evitar pensar los inconvenientes de aquella súbita aparición.

¿Y Red X? ¿Haría bien su trabajo? Slade esperaba que sí. Contaba con ello. No obstante, no confiaba en el joven y escurridizo ladrón. Le había dado instrucciones claras, pero aún así no estaba seguro de si las cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Flash Back

_-Ve al callejón junto a la panadería. Encontrarás a un muchacho de ojos verdes. -ordenó la voz de Slade por el comunicador._

_-Entendido. ¿Qué debo hacer con él? -preguntó Red X, del mismo modo._

_-Le dirás que estás interesado en ayudarlo._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Ese muchacho querrá ingresar a la Academia que he fundado. No te interesan sus razones. Y tú le ayudarás a entrar. El chico es un hechicero, dile que estás interesado en ayudarle. Él sabrá qué hacer._

_-¿Y qué le pediré a cambio? -preguntó el ladrón, analizando sus posibilidades._

_-El antifaz de Robin y una foto de él sin la máscara._

_-¿Y eso de qué me sirve? -inquirió X, molesto._

_-Te pagaré bien por ello._

_-¿Para qué quieres tú el antifaz de Robin y su fotografía?_

_-Por dos simples razones: es algo que un demente enamorado pediría y eso es lo que tienes que aparentar. Y segundo, así lo pondré a prueba. Quizás en un futuro, el muchacho me sea útil._

_-Repíteme la primera razón._

_-Ah, eso era otro detalle. Deberás fingir estar perdidamente enamorado de Robin, un fanático._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca! -rugió X, fuera de sí._

_-Lo harás. Es una órden, Red X. -replicó Slade calmadamente._

_-Deberás pagarme muy bien por ello, Slade. Muy bien -repitió, enfurecido-. ¿Para qué rayos debo fingir ser un maldito mari...?_

_-Porque el muchacho tiene el poder de acceder a los recuerdos de la gente pero si tú aparentas ser "raro" no querrá hacerlo. Tengo motivos para creer que el chico tiene un pequeño trauma con gente de esa calaña._

_-¿Y qué pasa si accediera a mis recuerdos? No tengo mucho que ocultar._

_-Si llega a enterarse de mi nombre, sería un gran inconveniente, X. Haz lo que te digo. _

_-Una pregunta más... ¿Por qué estás interesado en ayudar al muchacho? Si te causa tantos problemas ¿Por qué no lo eliminas?_

_-Lo ayudo porque de otro modo, investigará cosas que no debe investigar. Y no te interesa por qué no lo elimino, X. Solo cumple y recibirás tu recompensa._

_-Comprendo. Red X fuera._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Slade se quedó unos instantes más aguardando, ansioso, en silencio. A la espera de la llamada del ladrón. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que esta no tardó en llegar.

-Aquí Red X. -susurró el joven enmascarado por el comunicador-. El objetivo se ha cumplido, el muchacho copió mi imagen y de seguro intentará entrar a tu Academia bajo mi nombre y apariencia.

-Comprendido. ¿Y qué hay del antifaz y la fotografía? -inquirió Slade, tomando nota mental.

-Me las hará llegar mañana en la tarde. Cuando las consiga él, te las facilitaré. -respondió el ladrón.

-Excelente. Uno de mis subalternos te hará llegar tres cuartas partes de tu recompensa ahora mismo, en el muelle. El resto te lo entregaré yo, en persona, cuando me entregues los objetos.

-Me parece bien. ¿Algo más?

-Por ahora no.

-¿Cómo es que sabías acerca de los poderes y traumas del muchacho, Slade? -preguntó X, de repente, haciendo que el villano al otro lado de la línea, sintiera la sangre helarse en sus venas.

-Nos hemos visto -respondió escuetamente-. Bueno, eso es todo. Slade fuera.

Cuando la voz de Red X desapareció del comunicador, Slade se permitió dar un leve suspiro. El primero en años. Ahora tenía que esperar a que el impostor de Red X llegara; no dudaba en que aquello sería pronto, por lo que tenía que estar mentalmente preparado. Frío, sereno, burlón, concentrado, serio, decidido. Tenía que ser el mismo Slade que enfrentaba a los Titanes, que se imponía ante los villanos del mundo, que había enterrado su pasado en los rincones más profundos de su mente.

Oyó unos pasos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y sudor frío caía por su frente, tras la máscara, que agradeció al cielo por tener. Alzó la vista, con fingida altivez y allí lo vio. Ataviado con su 'traje' negro, con una enorme equis carmesí en el musculoso pecho, cinturón de plata, capa, guantes metálicos y la máscara. Allí estaba el falso Red X. Pero solo Slade y el verdadero lo sabían.

-Bienvenido, Red X -saludó Slade, con la fría calma que ya había recuperado-. Esperaba tu visita.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó el supuesto ladrón, frunciendo el entrecejo bajo la máscara que lo cubría.

-Sí. Tengo mis fuentes, X -musitó el hombre nuevamente-. Así que... ¿Deseas entrar a mi Academia? Como Maestro, según oí.

-Así es. Creo que tengo habilidades y destrezas que pueden resultar útiles a sus estudiantes -repuso el joven, con un dejo burlón.

-Y no lo dudo. Supongo que sabrás las condiciones para entrar. -susurró Slade, con suave calma-. ¿No es así?

-Las conozco -reconoció el ladrón con impavidez-: obediencia ciega, lealtad, respeto y discreción. Los cuatro pilares de la Academia.

-Muy impresionante, Red X. No creía realmente que tú quisieras unirte a mí. No lo sé... siempre creí que trabajabas solo. -comentó el hombre, intentando poner en apuros al impostor.

El muchacho sonrió bajo la máscara. Aquél sujeto era astuto, pero él ya estaba preparado. Muy preparado de hecho. Rió para darle más efecto a sus palabras.

-Muy listo ¿no es así? Sí, prefiero trabajar solo, pero cuando hay de por medio semejante recompensa, una reverencia respetuosa y un saludo militar no son nada ¿eh? Bueno, vayamos al grano. ¿Me aceptas o no?

A Slade le agradó el ímpetu directo con que hablaba el chico. El tono frío y burlesco que ocultaban sus palabras, la seguridad en su misión. El chico le agradaba y lo admitía, pero tenía que mostrarse frío. No podía sucumbir ante el pasado, decidió.

-Quizás tus servicios me sean útiles -musitó Slade. Era su modo de asentir.

-Excelente. Supongo que querrá que empiece ahora mismo, señor. -acentuó la última palabra con otro leve dejo burlón que Slade procuró ignorar. Rogó paciencia.

-Por supuesto, X. De hecho, mi aprendiz está esperándote. No dudo que tus habilidades le serán muy útiles. Y recuerda que tienes un tiempo limitado. Te avisaré cuando el tiempo acabe. Ahora, sígueme, te presentaré a mi aprendiz -musitó Slade, incorporánodse y guiando al "supuesto" joven ladrón a donde se encontraba Raven.

_Esto si que será interesante _pensó Slade mientras recorría los pasillos en silencio.

* * *

Raven y Rorek ya habían terminado su sesión de entrenamiento. El albino sabía que contaban con un tiempo limitado, por lo que trató de agilizar los ejercicios. La híbrida lograba controlar mejor la Magia Viva, pese a que aún titubeaba y en ocasiones su poder era desmedido. Era cuestión de práctica, tan solo. Cuando el tiempo hubo concluido, el hechicero le ofreció conversar un rato, sin formalidades de por medio. Ella, sonriendo apenas, aceptó.

-¿Qué tal han estado tus amigos? -preguntó él, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos-. ¿Sigue Chico Bestia molestándote con lo de la bola apestosa?

Raven acentuó un poquitín más su sonrisa al recordar aquel ridículo juego.

-No, junto a Cyborg se aburrieron a los dos días, aunque a veces vuelven a retomarlo -susurró ella, para luego adelantarse a la pregunta del mago, añadiendo-: En cuanto a Robin, bueno, ha vuelta a su obsesión con... tú sabes, -bajo la voz- Slade, en especial últimamente. Pienso que es inútil aclarar por qué.

-¿Los Titanes saben acerca de... tú relación con él? -preguntó él, con indecisión pues no deseaba incomodarla.

-No. -murmuró ella con aspereza, dando a entender que prefería no tocar el tema.

El silencio invadió la estancia durante algunos minutos, en el que ambos hechiceros se sumieron en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos se veía tranquilo, pero irónicamente, se sentían cómodos juntos. El hechicero abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su superior y un extraño acompañante.

-Buenas noches, Rorek. Buenas noches, aprendiz -saludó Slade con su usual tono frío y burlesco-. Veo que su sesión ya ha terminado. Espero, Rorek, por el bien de ella que le hayas exigido bien.

-Así ha sido, señor. Tiene un buen nivel de la magia y espero que mientras transcurran las prácticas, logre un dominio completo -dijo Rorek, con calma.

-Que así sea. -susurró Slade, mirando a su pupila de reojo-. Bueno, Raven, hoy tendrás a tres Maestros y aquí te presento al Segundo -hizo avanzar a Red X.

-Así que la Joven Titán ha decido unirse a los chicos malos. -susurró Red X, con mofa-. Muy bien, a ver de qué estás hecha. -rió-. Y recuerda: La X muestra el objetivo.

Slade no dijo nada, pero procuró mantener la calma y compostura. Rorek se percató de que algo turbaba a Slade debido a un leve destello en sus ojos que lo delataba. Raven, en tanto, no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues solo tenía ojos para Red X. Le miraba con desprecio y desdén. ¿Qué podía enseñarse ese ladrón de segunda? Nada había que no supiera ya ella. Era bueno en artes marciales, sí, pero eso no encajaba en la categoría de aquel día de entrenamiento. Presa como estaba de sus prejuicios, tampoco alcanzó a notar el leve cariz enigmático y serio que el ladrón le había dado a su última frase. _La X muestra el objetivo._

-Bueno, los dejo -decidió Slade-. Buenas noches, aprendiz. Buenas noches, Rorek y Red X.

El villano desapareció en las sombras, dejando a los dos Maestros y a la alumna a solas, en un claro mar de confusión y sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Raven, verdad? -preguntó Red X, con su usual y deformada voz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirándolo con frialdad. Algo andaba mal con el ladrón ese. No podía acceder a su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había logrado bloquearle el paso? Según sabía, aquel era un arte muy difícil y especial, que muy pocos poseían y mucho menos adolescentes rufianes como aquél. ¿Qué sucedía?

-Muy bien... ¿Tú vas a quedarte allí? -preguntó Red X, dirigiéndose a Rorek.

-¿Algún problema con ello, muchacho?

El ladrón rió.

-Calma, mi albino amigo. Relájate y disfruta del espectáculo. Raven, la oscura joven titán, versus el incomparable Red X.

-Me impresiona tu modestia -se burló el oji-celeste.

El villano no dijo nada. Miró de reojo al hechicero y luego a Raven, procurando controlar sus emociones y hacer un buen papel.

-Muy bien, basta de cháchara inútil y empecemos. -le dijo a la hechicera, quien seguía mirándolo con evidente desconfianza-. Te enseñaré algo de sigilo, niña.

Raven se limitó a asentir, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Red X comenzó a irritarse por aquél silencio prolongado de la híbrida pero hizo bien en no demostrarlo. Suspiró por lo bajo y se apresuró a dar nuevas órdenes.

-Muy bien. Como ya dije te enseñaré sigilo, que es un arte poco usada pero muy útil cuando se trata de actuar rápido y en silencio. Quiero que imagines que tienes el peso de una pluma y que te concentres en convencerte de ello. Minimiza tu energía y sé casi un espíritu, liviano como el aire. Cuando alcances ese estado, quiero que camines cinco pasos. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, en silencio. Su mudez era producto de el torbellino de emociones que sentía y que intentaba mantener a raya. Ira y desprecio por tener que obedecerle a alguien tan insignificante como aquél ladrón. Nerviosismo por tener la mirada añil de Rorek en ella. E incertidumbre, porque sabía que algo no estaba bien en X, aunque no podía dilucidar bien qué. No emanaba de él esa usual sensación de poderío, egoísmo, burla y misterio, sino todo lo contrario: seriedad, concentración, y algo de miedo.

-¿Te quedaste dormida, titán? -se oyó la voz del ladrón, reprendiéndola-. ¡Despierta, niña y haz lo que te ordené!

Ella cerró lo ojos para concentrarse, aunque era inevitable que las voces de sus emociones la distrajeran a cada tanto. Luego de unos minutos, logró el estado espiritual que X le había descrito y avanzó, dando cinco zancadas, sin emitir el menor ruido con sus pasos. El joven ladrón, quien había traído un aparato especial para detectar sonidos, sonrió satisfecho bajo su máscara.

-Nada mal. Nada mal para ser una simple titán -se burló, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Repite el ejercicio y esta vez, quiero que corras.

La chica suspiró y se dispuso a obedecer. Pasaron varias horas, en las cuales, practicó toda clase de movimientos, intentando en cada uno, no hacer ningún sonido. Sin embargo y pese a la frialdad que intentaba mostrar frente a Red X, no pudo evitar salirse de control unas cuantas veces debido a la intensa frustración que le causaba su presencia. Rorek tuvo que intervenir en esas oportunidades para calmarla y animarla a que usara la Magia Viva para soltar sus emociones desatadas con raciocinio. El ladrón, al ver esas muestras de "descontrol" no actuó como se supone que un humano normal actuaría en esas circunstancias: no retrocedió, impactado ni huyó con terror, sino que la miró fijamente, con un dejo de tristeza que no hubiera pasado desapercibido para nadie, si no fuera por la máscara.

Finalmente concluyeron con la sesión de entrenamiento.

-Es todo por hoy -susurró Red X, quien había perdido su tono burlón y juguetón-. Mañana seguiremos practicando lo mismo, para luego ir aumentando el nivel de dificultad. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor -respondió por primera vez Raven, agotada.

-Bien, buenas noches -se despidió el ladrón para luego hacer el ademán de teletransportarse con su cinturón.

-¡Hey! -lo detuvo Rorek-. ¿No te quedas, acaso? -le increpó mirándolo con desconfianza.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer, albino. Soy un chico ocupado a diferencia de ti.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y al Maestro le parece bien que te ausentes de ese modo? -inquirió el hechicero.

-Mis tratos con el Maestro no son de tu incumbencia.

-¿Ah sí, mocoso? -Rorek parecía enfadado-. Ten mucho cuidado, niño que mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Disculpen -intervino Raven, con la voz monocorde como siempre-, pero les rogaría que se comportaran como los adultos que son.

El hechicero y el ladrón miraron a la híbrida, interrumpiendo su discusión. Mientras que la sonrisa triste de Rorek no pudo ser disimulada al oírla hablar con tal fingido respeto, la mirada intensa de Red X si fue oculta bajo la máscara.

-Qué manera tan original de decir: "Dejen de hacer estupideces, par de inmaduros" -rió Rorek, con el ánimo ya calmado.

Red X no dijo nada. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, apretó el botón en forma de equis de su cinturón y desapareció con un gesto militar de la mano. Raven se quedó mirando el espacio donde había estado el ladrón, suspirando.

-¿Está todo bien, Raven? -preguntó Rorek, quien se acercó preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes -respondió.

-Hasta que al fin decidiste tratarme de tú -bromeó él, para aliviar la creciente tensión que se podía ver en el ambiente.

-Terminó la sesión de entrenamiento, Rorek -explicó ella, como si fuera obvio-. No tengo por qué tratarte de usted ahora.

-Espero el Maestro piense lo mismo -sonrió él.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, esperando el Tercer Maestro que al parecer, no tenía grandes intenciones de ser puntual. Luego de un rato de espera, pudieron ver a una silueta acercarse desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Rorek, con autoridad.

-Calma, hechicero, solo vengo a enseñarle a Doña Oscuridad un poco de Luz. -musitó una burlesca y grave voz conocida.

_Tiene que ser una broma _pensó Raven, sintiendo la indignación hervir en ella. Cuando la silueta se acercó al perímetro en donde ellos se encontraban, pudo ver a su Tercer Maestro. Era un hombre maduro, delgado, con el rostro huesudo, ojos negros y una pequeña barba puntiaguda. Usaba un traje negro ajustado que dejaba ver un físico bien trabajado aunque enjuto. En el pecho lucía un dibujo de una bombilla; portaba un cinturón plateado, aunque llevaba la cabeza descubierta, sin la parte del traje que siempre llevaba en ella, dejando ver su cabello negro, corto y liso, peinado con pulcritud.

-Con todo respeto, señor -murmuró Raven, con un tono burlesco imposible de confundir-, ¿Acaso ya no recuerda las veces que nos hemos visto?

El Doctor Luz miró a la híbrida con un dejo de fastidio.

-No lo he olvidado, Srta. Cara Pálida, pero ya no le tengo miedo a la Oscuridad. La luz la hará desaparecer. -susurró él.

-No me diga. -continuó ella, sin eliminar la burla de su voz, aunque manteniendo la gravedad de siempre-. Así que por fin pudo dormir sin tener las luces encendidas.

Rorek no pudo evitar una carcajada que le valió una mirada dura de parte del villano, quien no parecía muy ofendido.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente de niñerías ¿No crees, Tinieblas Eternas? -le preguntó a Raven, emulando el tono burlesco, irónico y juguetón que había empleado ésta-. Es hora de ponerse serios.

-Qué miedo. -musitó ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el tono ligero que empleó. Gruñó por lo bajo, jurándose mandar a volar a Alegría cuando volviera a Nunca Jamás.

-_Igual disfrutas haciéndo rabiar al hombre -farfulló Valentía, sonriendo en su mente._

Raven suspiró, negándo con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me va a enseñar, mi valiente Maestro? -preguntó ella, con la mirada serena.

Rorek a sus espaldas, disimuló otra carcajada, simulando carraspear.

-Haz algo útil por la humanidad, Rorek y apaga las luces -ordenó el Doctor Luz, haciendo caso omiso a la nueva burla de su estudiante. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato para con él.

-¿Y tú con qué ejercito me obligarás? -farfulló el hechicero, molesto.

-Solo hazlo ¿sí?

El mago se levantó, dedicándole una sonrisa a Raven de complicidad y apagó las luces, quedando por completo a oscuras.

-¿Ves algo, niña? -preguntó el villano, desde la oscuridad.

-No.

-¿Y tú sí, señor "Apaga las Luces"? -musitó la voz de Rorek.

-Bien, me alegro que así sea. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero camino aquí le ordené a Gizmo que activara la marca y, ¡oh, que bendición! No tienes poderes -se burló él, devolviéndole la mano.

-Mejor para usted ¿no? Así no tendrá temor de que vaya a traumarlo de por vida por segunda vez.

-Cuando dejes de hablar estupideces, quizás puedas concentrarte. Quiero que pongas en práctica o siguiente: las luces se han apagado, pero todavía queda un poco de luminosidad. Obviamente, a menos que fueras un gato, no puedes verla con tus ojos. Quiero que los cierres y trates de expandir las partículas de luz presentes con la mente, para crear un estado mental en el cual tus ojos aprovechen dichas partículas.

Raven asintió, pese a que no estaba segura de si alguien vería su gesto, e intentó poner en práctica las instrucciones de su Maestro, que le sonaban bastante inverosímiles. Se concentró en adoptar "el estado mental en el cual sus ojos aprovecharían las partículas de luz" pero no podía evitar que cada cierto tiempo, pensamientos como "Qué idiotez" la hicieran perder la concentración.

Abrió los ojos, frustrada, sin resultado.

-Quizás lo logres si vuelves a ser tú misma, Cara Pálida. -musitó el Doctor Luz, con calma.

-¿Qué quiere decir, señor? -preguntó la híbrida, fastidiada.

-Ponte seria -le ordenó, por respuesta.

Nunca habían tenido que decirle tal cosa, por lo que la hechicera se sintió molesta y avergonzada a un tiempo. _Nunca en mi vida me han dicho: Ponte seria _pensó Raven, mientras intentaba repetir el ejercicio. _¿Qué sucede conmigo? Creo que estar mucho tiempo con Chico Bestia sí tiene efectos secundarios_.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez, intentó imaginar un punto de luz en la oscuridad que crecía hasta transformarse en un faro que iluminaba todo a su paso. Mantuvo esa imagen mental por unos segundos, procurando que su energía se canalizara en sus ojos para lograr su cometido. Finalmente abrió sus orbes. Lo había logrado: la habitación estaba completamente iluminada, como si las luces hubieran vuelto a ser encendidas.

-Ya puedo verlo, señor -anunció la híbrida-. Ni que fuera una gran recompensa pero...

-Yo sigo bendecido: todavía no lo veo -comentó Rorek, riendo con suavidad.

-¿No se cansan los dos de comportarse como imbéciles? -rugió el villano, enfadado-. ¡Y yo que te creía la menos idiota de los Titanes, Raven!

Esas palabras no hicieron mella en el ánimo de la híbrida, pero fueron guardados en su mente con cuidado para alimentar, quizás, un futuro rencor. Rorek bufó, indignado, pero no dijo nada, mientras encendía las luces.

-¡Quiero respeto! -volvió a gritar el Doctor Luz, tomando a Raven por el cuello, con profunda ira-. ¡Y lo conseguiré! ¿Escuchaste?

-No te atreverías a ponerme la mano encima si tuviera mis poderes -musitó ella, olvidandose de las formalidades, con un tono de voz cargado de desprecio.

El Doctor Luz realmente estaba enfurecido por las continuas burlas. Rorek iba a intervenir, pues le ardía la sangre ver a ese patético hombre tratar así a la hechicera, que hubiera golpeado a la Oscura si no fuera porque una voz desde la oscuridad le hizo recapacitar.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que haces con mi aprendiz, Doctor Luz? -preguntó Slade con aparente calma-. Suéltala, no tienes la autoridad para castigarla. Solo yo tengo ese privilegio. ¿recuerdas?

-Señor... yo... discúlpeme, realmente no sé qué fue lo que me pasó...

-Eres patético. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Y mereces ser castigado. Creo que tú serás el individuo perfecto para probar el Nivel 5 de mi nuevo invento -chasqueó los dedos, mientras sonreía con maldad, bajo la máscara.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor resonó en toda la estancia, mientras el Doctor Luz se retorcía, lacerado por fuertes descargas eléctricas. Rorek desvió la vista, turbado por esa visión, mientras Raven se quedó petrificada, viendo al patético villano revolcarse en el suelo, clamando piedad. Slade volvió a chasquear los dedos, pero no para detener el suplicio del hombre, sino para subir un nivel de intensidad. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y Raven, aún sin poderes, no pudo dejar de sentir la desesperación que desgarraba al Doctor Luz. Se sentía culpable, porque después de todo, si no hubiera dicho todas esas bromas, el sujeto no se habría descontrolado y Slade no lo estaría castigando.

_-¡Haz algo, Raven! -_le ordenó la voz de su conciencia.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? La híbrida comenzó a respirar con dificultad, horrorizada por los gritos y el olor a piel quemada que estaba impregnando el ambiente. En un acto impulsivo, se arrodilló junto al torturado villano, reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían traicionarla y miró a Slade.

-¡¡Déjalo!! -le gritó, dejandose llevar por sus emociones, aprovechando su falta de poderes-. ¡Por favor, déjalo! ¡No es su culpa! ¡Slade, detente!

El enmascarado vio a su aprendiz con el rostro demudado de remordimiento y, luego de mirarla unos segundos, volvió a chasquear los dedos. Las descargas cesaron, dejando al Doctor Luz jadeante, gimiendo de dolor, ovillado en el suelo. La hechicera bajó la cabeza, derrotada, sintiéndose completamente exhausta como si ella misma hubiera sufrido del martirio.

-Grito por grito -susurró Slade, haciendo un ademán para que Raven le siguiera por los pasillos. La híbrida lo comprendió al instante: sería castigada a cambio del villano. Suspiró con pesar. Ya tendría tiempo luego, de revisar sus decisiones.

-Encárgate de él, Rorek -musitó Slade, antes de retirarse con su aprendiz.

El hechicero obedeció en el instante, murmurando algunos conjuros para curar al inconsciente Doctor. Rorek se sentía horrorizado, impactado por la frialdad y crudeza de Slade. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? ¿Qué le estaría haciendo ahora a Raven? Por respuesta, se oyeron unos leves quejidos que provenían de la estancia contigua. De seguro Slade también la estaba torturando. Cerró los ojos en un intento por no imaginar tal escena. Tenía que concentrarse en ayudar al hombre que tenía a sus pies, quien ya estaba despertando.

-¿Qué... qué pasó? -musitó el Doctor Luz, con dificultad.

-Vas a tener que aprender a controlar el carácter -susurró Rorek, ayudándolo a incorporarse y a sentarse en un banco cercano-. Slade casi te manda al otro mundo. Agradece que Raven intervino por ti.

-¿Cara Pálida? -preguntó el hombre, extrañado.

-No la llames así. Tenle un poco de respeto, te salvó la vida -le reprendió el albino, torciendo la boca, molesto.

-Ah, perdón. Vaya... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Creí que me detestaba.

-No me mires a mí ya que tampoco sé por qué lo hizo. -dijo Rorek, mirando al umbral, ansioso-. Solo espero que Slade sea un poco más considerado con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres, Rorek?

-La está castigando. -explicó, bajando la cabeza.

El Doctor Luz asintió, comprendiendo, sin decir nada, ya que las palabras allí sobraban. ¿Por qué la titán lo había defendido? Era algo sin sentido alguno, que no cabía en su lógica. Y ahora la estaban castigando por su atrevimiento. Si tan solo hubiese controlado su ira, nada de eso habría pasado... no sentiría dolor ni culpa. Pero ya era tarde para pensar en ello, el daño estaba hecho. Ahora solo quedaba intentar remediarlo en su medida. Los dos hombres se mantuvieron en completo silencio, hasta que un par de leves pasos los hicieron incorporarse con rapidez.

-Creo que ya has entendido la lección, aprendiz -oyeron que Slade susurraba-. No vuelvas a interferir en asuntos que no te conciernen. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, señor -la voz de Raven se oí fría pero muy débil.

-Muy bien, ve a despedirte de tus Maestros y podrás retirarte.

-Sí, señor. Buenos días.

Oyeron que la híbrida se acercaba, hasta que pudieron verla completamente. Estaba algo demacrada y en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor sufrido, pero por lo demás no parecía haber experimentado ningún cambio.

-Yo... eh... -balbuceó el Doctor Luz, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Adiós, señores -se despidió, ignorando el titubeo del hombre, mientras bajaba la cabeza en un respetuoso ademán.

-Adiós, Raven -susurró Rorek, algo apenado por las circunstancias.

La chica, sin agregar ninguna otra palabra, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la salida.

-¿Podrías...? -preguntó el Doctor Luz, indicándole con gestos a Rorek que les diera algo de privacidad.

-Claro. Mucho cuidado con ella. Los Titanes no son los únicos que la defenderán desde ahora. -le advirtió Rorek, pronunciando un conjuro par luego desaparecer.

El Doctor Luz aguardó a que el mago se fuera, para actuar.

-¡Raven! ¡Niña, espera! -gritó el Doctor Luz, intentando detener a la híbrida, quien aminoró la marcha, sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -inquirió, volviendo al tono frío y monocorde de siempre.

-Agradecerte y disculparme -confesó el hombre, con sinceridad-. De verdad, no tenías que hacerlo...

Ella suspiró, desviando la mirada.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó.

-¿Tienes que hacérmelo tan difícil? -le reprochó el villano, dolido-. Realmente, lamento que Slade te haya hecho daño... Y realmente aprecio lo que hiciste, aunque no lo creas.

-Te creo.

-¿En serio? Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas. Perdón por eso y.... gracias, de verdad. Sé que soy patético pero...

-Por nada. Detesto a los abusadores como Slade. Y no creo que seas patético. Quizás solo un poco. -admitió ella, suavizando la mirada.

Él rió, más contento y menos agobiado.

-Bueno, trataré de no serlo tanto. ¿Sabes algo? Puedes llegar a ser muy agradable cuando te lo propones.

-Igualmente, Doctor Luz.

-¿Podrías llamarme Arthur? Es mi nombre...

Ella no pudo disimular un gesto de asombro. ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza? Una cosa era intervenir de que Slade lo asara y otra cosa muy distinta era crear una amistad. Tragó saliva, ya que sentía la garganta seca y la cabeza por explotarle. El hombre se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la Oscura y se apresuró a dejar en claro sus palabras.

-Te lo pido, porque "Doctor Luz" es un poco patético y dije que trataría de no serlo. Eso es todo ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien... Arthur.

Él sonrió. Ella levantó levemente la comisura de sus labios. Ambos bajaron la mirada.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy -musitó Arthur, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Sí. Nos vemos la próxima noche. -dijo ella, preparándose para marcharse. Le apetecía caminar. Comenzó a salir, cuando sintió de nuevo la voz del hombre deteniéndola.

-¡Hey! ¡Toma! -Arthur le había lanzado una bufanda negra con puntos amarillos-. Hace mucho frío afuera y no quiero verte moquillenta en mi clase, Srta. Oscuridad en la Noche.

Ella se subió la capucha, para disimular otra pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que era el modo en que Arthur decía: _Nos vemos, Cuídate._

-Gracias. Bueno, ojalá que los monstruos de las tinieblas no te coman y tengas que salir corriendo espantado -dijo mientras se alejaba.

Él volvió a sonreír. Sabía que era el modo en que ella decía: _Tú también._


	8. El ladrón hechicero

¡Al fin Se arregló el glitch! Tenía tres días que quería subir este capítulo xD

Agradecimientos:

Lucia Y Shadow: ¡Cuanto lamento no haberles dedicado el capítulo anterior! De verdad. Y bueno, me hizo reír la parte en que describían como iban a matarme. XD ¡Me alegra que aún les interese mi fic! (Si yo hubiera sido ustedes lo dejaba de leer al comienzo. Siempre me pareció aburrido) Y en cuanto a las recomendaciones: Tengo a ambas historias en mis favoritos. La de "Paper Rose" y la de "Incierto Futuro" Me gustó en especial éste último por su toque emotivo-sangriento. Jaja ¡Aquí la continuación, amigas! ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!^^

Nacho: Jajaja ¡Hola, holmes! Aquí te dejo la continuación. A ver si te gusta. :)

Mond: ¡Logré sorprenderte! ***se desmaya de la emoción * **¡Genial! Esa es la idea :P Y en cuanto a Rorek, no te preocupes, que amores por allí habrá, aunque quizás no tan felices :) xD Jjaja el chico de ojos verdes es todo un enigma :P A medida que pasen los capítulos, ¡Sabrás quien es! Y sí, Raven ha estado más expresiva. (Después de la derrota de Trigon puede serlo, pero ya sabemos que no es de su agrado) y la relación con el Doctor Luz vaya que es dispareja. ¡Aquí la continuación! ¡Disfrútala!

Ale: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! La verdad no saben cuanto significa para uno que te lean :P y que les guste... ¡Aquí la continuación!

Sol Angel: ¡Gracias por leerme! E ignora a tu hermana,nunca está demás fantasear ;) ^^ Por lo demás, aquí verás más de los Titanes. ¡Quien no querría a un Rorek eh! XD jaja ¡Aquí la continuación! Y cuidado con confundir al chico de ojos verdes con alguien más... xD

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

¡Este capítulo va dedicado a Nacho, a Lucía (y Shadow) y a todos mis fieles lectores! :D

_El ladrón hechicero_

Robin despertó bastante más tarde de lo habitual. Había despertado en mitad de la noche y se había levantado a tomar un poco de aire fresco, luego de infructuosos intentos de volver a dormir. Cuando volvió a su habitación y se volvió a quedar dormido ya era temprano en la madrugada, por lo que se le pasó el tiempo.

Bostezó y se apresuró para tomar una ducha y vestirse. Tomó un uniforme limpio y se lo puso con parsimonia, casi como si fuera un ritual secreto. Se miró al espejo, antes de colocarse el antifaz sobre los ojos. Sonrió, antes de dirigirse al salón. Aquél día se sentía excelente. Ya había olvidado las inquietudes de la noche.

-¡Buenos y gloriosos días tengas Robin! –le deseó Starfire, ofreciéndole un plato con huevos y tocino-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí, Star –admitió él, mientras su estómago confirmaba sus palabras-. Muchas gracias.

Ella le dedicó una de sus radiantes pero mágicas sonrisas que solo reservaba para él. Aunque la alienígena sonreía a todo el mundo, él había aprendido a distinguir aquella que era solo suya, que tenía una fuerza mágica, un "algo" que parecía borrar las preocupaciones de su mente y hacerlo sentir liviano, contento, en paz.

-Viejo, ¿Te atropelló un camión? –se burló Chico Bestia, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del líder, pues estaba inmerso en el videojuego que compartía con el mitad robot-. Ni yo duermo tanto.

-No exageres, Bestita –le reprendió Cyborg, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla-. Son apenas las once de la mañana. Además, hoy solo te levantaste temprano porque vas a salir con Terra.

-¿Y tú… cómo sabes…eso?

-Las noticias vuelan… además hueles a ese perfume barato que compraste cuando la invitaste a salir por primera vez. –arrugó la nariz, fingiendo repugnancia ante el olor.

El cambiante sonrió con nerviosismo, y siguió jugando. Raven tampoco había salido de su habitación y, en cuanto a Terra, se estaba arreglando para su salida con Chico Bestia, que sería en un par de horas. Robin y Starfire se habían puesto a charlar sobre la nueva película que se había estrenado y que Terra había recomendado, cuando la hechicera apareció en el umbral.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que _alguien_ decidió unirse al mundo de los mortales por un día –bromeó el verde, al oírla llegar.

Ella lo ignoró y, como siempre, se sirvió un poco de té de hierbas en su taza, para luego sentarse en el sillón a leer. Robin se la quedó mirando unos segundos, reviviendo las inquietudes nocturnas que le habían robado el sueño, pero luego decidió que era mejor olvidarse del asunto. Su obsesión con Slade y los crímenes le habían costado caro en el pasado y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

-Oye, Raven… ¿Me alcanzas mi emparedado de tofu? –preguntó chico Bestia, mientras intentaba una complicada maniobra en el videojuego.

La hechicera no respondió, no lo miró, ni siquiera hizo ademán de haberlo escuchado. Chico Bestia frunció el ceño y se levantó él mismo a buscar el emparedado deseado. Cyborg miró a Robin y Starfire, preguntándoles mediante gestos si sabían qué le sucedía a la Oscura, pero estos estaban igual de perplejos que el mitad robot. Raven nunca había ignorado de ese modo al verde. Le había molestado, le había lanzado comentarios irónicos, le había dedicado una mirada de fastidio, pero nunca le había ignorado en ese estado de completo silencio, de completa indiferencia. Sin embargo, ningún titán se atrevió a preguntarle.

Luego de una hora, Terra apareció en el umbral, sonriendo, para luego ir a sentarse junto a Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Se había convertido en la compañera de videojuegos de los dos titanes, ya que disfrutaba haciéndolos rabiar con sus victorias. En el camino, pasó a llevar sin querer, el libro de Raven, que salió despedido hacia el suelo. Los titanes pusieron una cara de espanto, esperando que Terra fuera carbonizada por los poderes de la híbrida.

-¡Perdona, de verdad! –se disculpó la rubia, afectada-. No fue mi intención…

La híbrida pareció sorprendida, como si recién se hubiese percatado que había más gente a su alrededor. Se levantó a recoger el libro y masculló un: "Descuida" para luego continuar con su lectura. Terra esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego sentarse junto a Chico Bestia. Los Titanes si les pareció sorprendente aquella situación, lo disimularon.

-¿Y bien, Chico Bestia? -preguntó Terra, cuando ya se hubo sentado-. ¿Listo para un recorrido a las montañas?

-¡Listo y dispuesto, nena! -respondió él, desviando la mirada de la pantalla, para observar a la rubia un momento. Segundos preciosos en los que Cyborg logró obtener la ventaja y derrotar con facilidad al cambiante-. ¡Viejo, eso es trampa! ¿No ves que estaba conversando con Terra?

-Yo diría que más bien te la comías con los ojos -comentó el moreno, provocando que tanto la rubia como le verde se sonrojasen-. Bueno, ya me aburrí de patearte el trasero, Bestita. ¡Hey, Raven! ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

-Como sea. -murmuro ella, levantándose para acompañar al mitad robot.

-¡Bueno, chicos, nos vemos más tarde! -anunció Terra, llevándose a Chico Bestia de un brazo.

-¡Que les toque un sublime clima, amigos! -les deseó Starfire, con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos más, en donde Starfire y Robin continuaron conversando, ya que, al parecer, planeaban una salida al cine. Raven y Cyborg estaban concentrados en el juego de ajedrez, en donde el mitad robot llevaba una clara y casi humillante ventaja.

-¡Jaque mate! -exclamó Cyborg, algo asombrado, mientras comía al caballo blanco con su alfil negro-. ¿Te sientes bien, Raven? Nunca antes te había ganado de ese modo tan... ¿obvio?

La chica suspiró, sin cambiar su expresión indiferente, mientras se incorporaba. Sin embargo notaba la mirada del moreno en su espalda, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que responder.

-Me siento algo cansada -repuso-. No dormí muy bien anoche. _Considerando que anoche no dormí, no parece una mala excusa. _Reflexionó la híbrida, mientras volvía a retomar su lectura.

-Raven, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? -inquirió la alienígena, que volaba en su dirección con semblante inquieto.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos de su libro, como si éste fuera demasiado importante para dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Nada de lo que quieras hablar? -insistió la pelirroja.

-No, Starfire, nada. -dijo Raven de forma amable pero, a la vez tajante.

-De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa, sabes que estaré para escucharte, amiga.

La hechicera suspiró. La gentileza y buen corazón de Starfire para ella eran lo más valioso de la alienígena, pero en situaciones como la que se encontraba, resultaban un fastidio y un inconveniente. El mitad robot no pareció muy convencido, pese a al tono cortante de Raven, aunque no insistió en el tema. Intercambió una mirada intencional con Robin, quien también almacenaba sus recelos en silencio, para luego anunciar que salía.

-¡Voy a echar una ojeada al nuevo Mercado que inauguraron en el centro! -exclamó el moreno muy animado-. Dicen que venden un aceite para motores de la mejor calidad. ¡Y papi estará allí para comprarle cosas a su bebé! Te invitaría, Raven, porque sé que no te gustaría quedarte con ese par de tórtolos, pero también sé que detestas los Mercados. Y recuerda que hoy tenemos Día de Campo.

-Gracias de todos modos -dijo ella, con suavidad-. En todo caso, voy a salir un rato para tomar aire. -anunció antes de desaparecer.

-Cuidadito ustedes dos ¿eh? -advirtió Cyborg, a modo de broma, mientras contaba el dinero que iba a llevar y se dirigía a la salida-. Que todavía no quiero ver niños por aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Robin enrojeció hasta el alma, mientras Starfire arrugaba el entrecejo, intentando comprender el doble sentido de las palabras del moreno. Cuando Cyborg se hubo ido, el petirrojo aún no recuperaba el aliento. ¿Por qué su amigo siempre lo tenía que meter en problemas con Starfire? ¡Sabía que él no era bueno para aclararle ese tipo de cosas a la tamaraniana! _Cyborg siempre tan ubicado _rezongó el líder, recordando aquella vez cuando llamó "amiguita" a Starfire. No solo tuvo que intentar explicarle el asunto a la extraterrestre, sino que además se quedaron varados en medio de un planeta de solado.

-¿Está todo bien, Robin? -preguntó Starfire.

-¡Sí! ¡Todo está bien! -se apresuró a responder el petirrojo, exhalando de alivio al ver que la alienígena no preguntaba acerca de las palabras de Cyborg.

-¿Qué desearías hacer ahora?

-No lo sé... me apetece un poco de aire fresco. ¿Qué tal si salimos a vigilar la ciudad? Tú sabes... recorrer Jump City desde lo alto, entre los edificios.

-¡Me encantaría! -sonrió ella-. ¡Vamos!

Robin sonrió, mientras era arrastrado de un brazo por la alienígena. Vigilar desde los techos de las ciudades era algo que no hacía, por placer, desde que se separó de Batman. Sonrió. Al fin había logrado pensar en su tutor sin amargar el gesto de su rostro ni sentir una piedra dolorosa en el pecho; aquello le había costado bastante tiempo. Estar con Starfire, realmente, era como un bálsamo para el dolor de su pasado y para la obsesión de sus pensamientos. Era un paraíso particular, era su cielo. Pero jamás se lo diría de ese modo.

* * *

Raven se dirigió al café que frecuentaba con la intención de encontrarse con aquel enigmático muchacho de ojos verdes, Ha Tokpune. Quizás así olvidaría todas las inquietudes que tenía acumuladas. Quizás no. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Cuando llegó, vio que el local estaba deprimentemente vacío. Solo había una muchacho de cabello castaño comiendo un bizcocho de chocolate en un rincón y un gato que ronroneaba en el mesón principal. La híbrida se sentó en su mesa habitual y pidió un café, pese a que no le apetecía. Mientras aguardaba la milagrosa llegada del muchacho, intentó reflexionar acerca de su nombre. Ha Tokpune no era un nombre común y no había podido descifrarlo aún, suponía que estaba lejos de averiguarlo. De hecho, había intentado buscar su significado en diversas lenguas, entre el latín y el rumano, hasta el sánscrito y el sumerio antiguo, pero no había hallado nada.

-¿Desea algo más, señorita? -preguntó el garzón, amablemente, cuando hubo pasado una hora. Raven había ocupado ese tiempo para reflexionar en silencio.

-No, gracias. ¿Por casualidad un muchacho de polerón y ojos verdes no se ha aparecido por aquí? -preguntó ella, con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz.

-Desde la última vez en que usted y él se sentaron juntos, me temo que no.

Antes de poder agregar algo, su comunicador comenzó a sonar.

-Aquí, Raven. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Raven! Tenemos planeado un día de Campo para hoy ¿recuerdas? -dijo Cyborg, con un gorro de chef en la cabeza desde la pantalla-. Y me desocupé temprano del Mercado. ¡Ven al parque! Tengo reservado para ti una hamburguesa.

-Súper. Voy para allá.

-¡Genial! Cyborg, fuera.

La muchacha suspiró, algo alicaída. Ha Tokpune no había fijado un horario, pero esperaba haberlo encontrado allí. Quizás era muy temprano, solo era pasado el mediodía. Tal vez debía intentar más tarde. Se acercó al mesón, donde descansaba el mesero que la atendía y pagó.

-¿Podría dejarle un recado al chico del que le hablé? -preguntó.

-¡Claro! ¿De qué se trataría?

-Dígale, por favor, que lo estuve esperando en la mañana y que me gustaría juntarme con él aquí mismo. Él sabrá donde ubicarme. -indicó, luego de darle una propina al hombre. _Vivo en una enorme T en medio de una isla. Dudo que le cueste encontrarme._

_-_Entendido. Que tenga un buen día -sonrió el garzón.

Raven se puso la capucha, dedicó una última mirada al café y alzó el vuelo en dirección al parque. Ni siquiera sospechó que el muchacho que buscaba había estado todo el tiempo, en el mismo café, comiéndose un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate. (1)

* * *

-¡Amiga, has llegado! Únete a nosotros y comparte las deliciosas hamburguesas que Cyborg ha hecho para nosotros -dijo Starfire cuando la híbrida llegó.

-Sí, la carne está deliciosa -le secundó Robin, con la boca llena de migajas.

-¿Dónde están Terra y Chico Bestia? -preguntó Raven, mientras tomaba la hamburguesa que el mitad robot le tendía-. Gracias, Cyborg.

-¡De nada! Sé que te gustan sin mayonesa. -sonrió él.

-Nuestros amigos ya vienen en camino -anunció Starfire, respondiendo a la pregunta de su compañera-. Les avisé hace algunos minutos de que todo ya estaba preparado.

La hechicera asintió y fue a sentarse bajo un árbol, como era su costumbre, a comer y a meditar unos instantes. Seguía pensando en el chico de ojos verdes. Sospechaba que Inteligencia estaría intentando averiguar más cosas sobre él; por eso la insistencia de su subconsciente en no quitarlo de su pensamiento. Suspiró. Entre el muchacho de ojos verdes, Rorek, Red X y Arthur como llamaba ahora al Doctor Luz tenía la mente hecho un tornado de pensamientos. Realmente meditar le haría un gran bien...

-Azarath, mitrion, zhintos... Azarath, mitrion, zhintos... Azarath...

-¡¡Viejo!! -gritó Chico Bestia cuando hubo llegado, echando por la borda la concentración de la muchacha. Al verde se le notaba enfadado-. ¡¡¿¿No podían haber esperado un minuto para llamar??!! ¡Estaba en medio de algo importante! ¡Cielos, qué le pasa a este mundo!

-Calma, Bestita... de seguro no fue intención de Star arruinarte el beso con Terra. -sonrió pícaramente Cyborg.

EL verde enrojeció hasta sus pensamientos, pero continuó enfurruñado, hasta que llegó Terra quien se había quedado algo atrás. Le sonrió a los Titanes y se sentó junto al enfurecido Chico Bestia, quien olvidó su enojo tan pronto como la rubia apoyó su mano en el hombro.

-Disculpen a Chico Bestia... -sonrió la movedora de la Tierra, con algo de nerviosismo.

-No hay problema, Terra. ¿Cómo lo pasaron? -preguntó Starfire, amablemente.

-¡Fue _casi_ perfecto! -anunció el cambiante, poniéndo énfasis en el "casi", pero sin tanto furor en la voz-. Fuimos a las montañas y recorrimos las afueras de Ciudad Acero.

-El mar estaba precioso -comentó Terra, ensoñada.

El mitad robot rió ante la vista de aquellos tórtolos. Le agradaba molestar a Chico Bestia tanto como a Robin, pero por lo visto, su verde amigo avanzaba mucho más rápido en la conquista de su chica que el líder. _Quizás se deba a que él admite sin reservas que la quiere _reflexionó el moreno, sonriendo disimuladamente, al ver a Starfire comer su hamburguesa con un exceso de mostaza colosal. Siguió preparando las famosas costillas asadas que tanto le gustaban cuando el grito de Robin lo alertó.

-¡Red X! -anunció, haciendo que todos los Titanes se incorporaran de un salto. El joven ladrón estaba encima de la rama del árbol donde la hechicera intentaba meditar. Vanamente.

-Buen día, Titanes -saludó juguetonamente el villano-. ¿Disfrutando un día de campo?

-X... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Robin con autoridad, mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

El ladrón rió, mientras saltaba de rama en rama, con cabriolas y suma agilidad. Realmente ese traje era estupendo. Era elástico y muy resistente.

-¿Yo? Yo no quiero nada, pero lamentablemente vengo por un encargo -anunció-. Y planeo cumplirlo, chicos. Si no les molesta, claro

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Starfire, derribándola con una patada, pese a que la alienígena estaba atenta a la situación. Cyborg intentó aturdir al villano de un golpe, pero éste accionó una de las equis de su traje y lo envolvió en una pegajosa goma roja, que inmovilizó al mitad robot. A continuación X debió evadir a un rinoceronte que intentó embestirlo, pero con un grácil salto lo esquivó para luego tomarlo por el cuerno y abatirlo con una extraña descarga de energía.

-Cuidado con lo que tocas -le dijo, burlonamente.

-¡Azarath, mitrion, zhintos! -gritó Raven, haciendo aparecer un par de garras negras que intentaron aprisionar al villano, en vano. Pasaron rozando sin tocarlo.

-Mala suerte, muchacha. Abre los ojos para la próxima -le dijo cuando le lanzó una equis que le inmovilizó los brazos.

_Maldito Red X. _Pensó la híbrida, intentando liberarse. El ladrón ahora combatía contra Terra, quien era un buen enemigo para el villano, pero no lo suficiente. Con ágiles movimientos, al mejor estilo de las artes marciales, confundió a la rubia. Aparecía y desaparecía con suma rapidez. Terra, mareada pero enfurecida, intentó lanzarle piedras pero, desafortunadamente, el muchacho tenía un as bajo la manga y se subió en una de las rocas que ella le lanzaba para luego derribarla de una patada.

-Bueno, creo que solo quedamos tú y yo -anunció el ladrón para situarse frente a Robin, que había intentado golpearlo durante la batalla, sin resultado-. Si fueras tan amable quisiera tu antifaz y una pose.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, X! ¡Te detendré! -gritó el líder, con el ánimo oscilando entre la perplejidad por las palabras del ladrón y su afán por hacer justicia.

-Sabía que no serías tan amable -suspiró el villano-. Tendrá que ser por las malas, como siempre. ¡Liohe, Kiyjukx Vkucjen!

-¿Ah? -preguntó Robin, pero pronto se vio inmovilizado por una fuerza extraña. Intentó gritar, pero la voz no le salía, tenía los músculos agarrotados y comenzaba a sentir frío. Recordó aquella vez que Fang, el horroroso novio de Minina, lo paralizó con un veneno, aquello se sentía igual.

Los Titanes comenzaban a recuperarse de los ataques de Red X, por lo que el ladrón actuó con rapidez. Se acercó al inmóvil petirrojo, le quitó el antifaz y le tomó una foto con una cámara que llevaba oculta. Luego se alejó unos pasos, hizo una reverencia burlona y evitó el cañón sónico de Cyborg, quien ya se había recuperado.

-Hasta la próxima y ojalá tengan más suerte, Titanes -dijo mientras desaparecía.

-¡Robin! ¡Robin! -exclamó Starfire, corriendo hacia el aún paralizado petirrojo-. ¡Robin, respóndeme! ¿Qué te sucede?

Pero el petirrojo no podía contestar, ya que tenía la garganta congelada y solo logró farfullar unas cuantas sílabas. Se sentía ultrajado y humillado, sus imponentes ojos añil habían quedado al descubierto. No le preocupaba que lo hubieran visto sus amigos, ya que confiaba en ellos y ya habían visto fotos de él sin la máscara, cuando les mostró el contenido de su Maletín, aquel que Papi Ding Dong le robó. La única que no le había visto los ojos había sido Terra, pero aquello no le inquietaba: la chica estaba demostrando ser de confianza y nada sacaba con descubrirle los ojos. Mas bien le preocupaba lo que Red X hiciera con aquella foto. Le preocupaba mucho.

-N... pue... hab...ar... -balbuceó.

-¿Ah? Viejo, Red X le rostizó la lengua. No entiendo nada -refunfuñó Chico Bestia, algo turulato por la descarga eléctrica del ladrón.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -insistió Starfire.

-Calma, Star, de seguro es un efecto temporal. Como el de esa horrorosa araña. -dijo Cyborg, cargando a Robin.

-¿Qué araña? -pregunta Terra, embarrada por la caída, mientras observa a Robin.

-¡Ah, no te he contado eso! -Dijo Chico Bestia, animadamente-. Hace mucho tiempo, un tipo con cabeza de araña asaltó una joyería y en medio de la persecución, le lanzó algo a Robin que lo dejó paralizado. ¡Pero eso eso lo de menos! Mientras, Polilla Asesina obligó a Robin a que llevara a Minina, una rubia loca que era hija suya, al baile de graduación, mientras nosotros con Cyborg y Raven intentábamos averiguar que relación tenía Minina con Polilla Asesina. ¡Tendrías que haber visto a Robin en traje de gala! Yo no lo vi, claro, pero Star nos contó los detalles.

Ambos se fueron riendo de la situación, mientras Cyborg cargaba a un inmovilizado Robin, con Starfire a su lado, con un gesto preocupado. Raven sin embargo, se quedó a la zaga. Había oído las palabras de Red X, aunque no las había entendido: aquello era un conjuro. Estaba segura. Y de seguro un conjuro muy poderoso, ya que no alcanzó a reconocer el idioma. Y ella sabía bastantes.

-Cyborg, Red X le lanzó a Robin un conjuro. -explicó cuando todos estuvieron ya sentados en el Auto T y se dirigían a la Torre.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Terra, confundida-. ¿No habían dicho que ese tal Red X era solo un ladrón?

-¿Estás segura, Raven? -preguntó Cyborg, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la híbrida, quien había desviado la mirada-. No es posible, Red X no es un hechicero.

-Lo sé, pero oí las palabras que dijo antes de que Robin fuera paralizado. No entendía qué murmuró, pero estoy segura que fue un hechizo. Y uno muy poderoso, ya que por lo general los conjuros tienen un período de efecto limitado y ya ha pasado algo de tiempo y Robin aún sigue paralizado.

-Ra... en... ti...ne....ra...z...n -balbuceó el congelado Robin.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para revertir semejante encantamiento? -inquirió Starfire, más preocupada que antes.

-Supongo que Raven podría revertirlo ¿no? -intervino Terra, mirando a la hechicera.

-Tal vez. -respondió la aludida, inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Red X un hechicero? No, no podía ser. Era como pensar en un Chico Bestia carnívoro o en una Starfire maliciosa, era algo casi antinatural. ¿Sería que el ladrón no era un simple adolescente egoísta? Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo en torno a X. Algo muy raro.

Los Titanes apenas llegaron a su hogar, acomodaron a Robin en la enfermería, para que pudiera entrar en calor, pues tenía la piel helada. Starfire volaba de aquí para allá, preocupada, llevándole al petirrojo toda clase de elementos que necesitare, desde mantas hasta un plato Tamaraniano para el estrés, que el muchacho rechazó con la excusa de que ya había comido.

-¿Y bien, Raven? ¿Ya decidiste como ayudar a Robin? -preguntó Terra, mareada por tanto ir y venir de la alienígena.

-Tal vez. Es algo complicado, no es llegar y pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. -explicó la híbrida mientras leía varios libros de hechizos-. El conjuro que usó es muy complejo y lo desconozco. Tengo que asegurarme de que no le haré más daño probando otro.

La rubia asintió, comprendiendo. Pensó en ofrecerle su ayuda a Raven, pero luego de reflexionarlo unos momentos cambió de idea. Quizás no sería apropiado; pero de todos modos se mantuvo allí, dándole apoyo moral en su búsqueda. Chico Bestia monitoreaba a Robin en la enfermería, ya que Cyborg se había encargado de buscar en las bases de datos todo lo referente a Red X que hallara. Sabía que cuando su líder despertara, armaría una batahola para perseguir al ladrón y decidió estar preparado. Aunque la información que recolectaba no era muy explicativa.

-Red X se ha visto muy poco últimamente -comentó el mitad robot.

-Según me dijo Chico Bestia desde hace dos años que no aparecía por Jump City -acotó Terra, encantada por tener la oportunidad de ayudar.

-Es muy extraño... ¿Cómo habrá conseguido ese poder tan raro? Si como dijo Raven, fue un hechizo, es claro que alguien se lo enseñó. Estoy seguro de que él no es un mago.

-¿Alguien recuerda qué dijo exactamente X? -preguntó Chico Bestia, apareciendo en la escena-. Robin se quedó dormido -explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva del moreno.

-Dijo "¡Liohe, Kiyjukx Vkucjen!" -murmuró Raven, aún con la vista en los libros-. Lo sé porque estaba cerca de él.

-¿Y eso en qué idioma está? -inquirió Terra.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí metida? -farfulló la híbrida con la voz monocorde.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar y capturar a Red X! -dijo Starfire, aún inquieta-. ¿Para qué querría alguien como él el antifaz de Robin y una foto de él?

-No lo sé, Star. Dijo que alguien se lo había encargado, así que debió hacerlo por dinero -razonó Chico Bestia mientras jugueteaba con el pelo rubio de Terra.

-Es muy probable. -coincidió Cyborg, uniéndose-. Deben de haber millares de personas que quieren cosas de Robin. No creo que sean villanos, se me hace más como obra de alguien como Minina.

-¡Si esa Gelmpork tuvo algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Robin, se las va a ver conmigo! ¡Y se las va a ver muy feo! -rugió Starfire, echa una fiera.

-¿Qué es una gelmpork? -preguntó Terra, en voz baja al cambiante.

-No tengo idea. -admitió Chico Bestia, encogiéndose en su asiento, intimidado por la mirada de loca desquiciada de la alienígena.

Raven, ajena a las discusiones que se generaban a su alrededor, intentaba en vano encontrar una explicación a las palabras de Red X. Había encontrado millares de hechizos en sus libros, escritos en miles de idiomas, contando el usado por Rorek, pero ninguno que calzara con lo dicho por el ladrón. Iba a darse por vencida y a probar cualquier encantamiento con el petirrojo, sin importarle si se derretía, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un párrafo interesante.

_En las Antiguas Órdenes secretas que regían Azarath para combatir a los enviados del Demonio, existían muchas claves para ocultar identidades y hechizos. De este modo, no solo ocultaban las identidades de los miembros, sino que también realizaban los conjuros, acompañados de extrañas palabras en idiomas inventados, para confundir al enemigo. _

_La órden de los "Justicieros de Averno" se hizo muy popular con el código "Aertes", consistente en cambiar el órden de las vocales. Así Gjuper el Eterno, logró derrotar al Demonio Jkauhl con solo decir "Quédate quieto" en su idioma y lanzando el hechizo apropiado._

_El arte de encubrir la Magia con palabras sin sentido, se perdió luego del año..._

Raven frunció el entrecejo. Red X no podía pertenecer a una Órden Secreta de Azarath. Era ridículo pensarlo. Y sin embargo, aquél hechizo no tenía sentido, estaba en código. Tenía que estarlo. Al menos no era una maldición, como había temido en un principio. Solo era Magia encubierta, aunque eso no deshacía la incógnita de cómo Red X había logrado manejar tal poder.

-Revertiré el hechizo -anunció la Oscura, levantándose-. No he averiguado qué fue lo que dijo Red X, pero encontré algunas cosas interesantes. -plantó el libro en medio de la mesa para que los presentes pudieran leerlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo puede Red X pertenecer a esas Sectas? -inquirió Terra, confundida.

-Órdenes -corrigió la hechicera-. Ese es un detalle que no pasé por alto, pero no se me ocurre otra respuesta. Es Magia avanzada la que paralizó a Robin y estoy segura de que el hechizo está en clave. Lo que nos da un alivio: no hay problema para revertirlo, bastará un contrahechizo.

-¿Quieres decir que podrás curar a Robin, amiga? -preguntó Starfire, quien solo tenía pensamientos para el petirrojo.

-Sí, voy enseguida -Raven se levantó en dirección a la enfermería, seguida de cerca por una mucho más contenta y aliviada Starfire.

-¿Creen que Red X sea lo que ese libro dice? -inquirió Chico Bestia, mirando el libro de Raven como si estuviera escrito en arameo.

-Puede ser -admitió Cyborg, pensativo-. Tendría sentido pero aún así...

-Después de todo no sabemos quién es Red X -insistió el cambiante.

-Sí, pero si tenía tales poderes mágicos. ¿Por qué no los usó antes? ¿Para qué robó el traje de Robin? No tiene sentido.

Los Titanes se quedaron en silencio, meditando unos instantes. El asunto pintaba bastante raro. Cyborg se dirigió a la enfermería para ver como seguía Robin, pero esto no fue necesario ya que el mismo líder, envuelto en una gruesa manta rosada, de seguro gracias a Starfire, apareció en el umbral. Evidentemente, Raven había logrado revertir el hechizo.

-Viejo. ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Chico Bestia, intentando ignorar la manta rosada.

-Congelado, enfadado, confundido y perplejo -dijo el petirrojo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo un cóctel mental ¿eh? -comentó Cyborg, apoyando una mano en el hombro del muchacho-. No te preocupes, Robin.

El petirrojo no dijo nada pero agradeció el apoyo de sus compañeros. Ya se había colocado un nuevo antifaz y se sentía mucho más seguro. No obstante, la incógnita de Red X, la foto y todo aquello no dejaba en paz su mente; se sentía tan obsesionado y prisionero como aquellas veces que intentó averiguar la identidad de Slade. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse consumir por esa nueva obsesión, ya había superado esa etapa de ermitaño desquiciado. Ahora era un hombre nuevo, un líder que confiaba sus inquietudes y contaba con el apoyo de su equipo, de sus amigos. Era una parte del todo.

-Robin... -musitó Starfire, preocupada por lo que el petirrojo pudiera hacer.

-No te preocupes, Star. No iré a ningún lado -se oyó un suspiro de alivio general que hizo que el líder sonriera con una mezcla de fastidio y alegría-. Raven me contó sus teorías acerca de Red X y la verdad... bueno, admito que son lógicas, pero no me convencen mucho que digamos. Lo único que sé es que estaremos atentos a cualquier aparición extraña de Red X y de Slade. Quizás esos dos sean cómplices. Lo importante es que estaremos alertas ¿Entendido, Titanes?

Los adolescentes asintieron, entre admirados e impresionados por la actitud de Robin. Ya no actuaba como un loco cegado por el afán de justicia, sino como un líder sensato, maduro y considerado. Realmente, con ya dieciocho años, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre. Y estaban seguros de que Starfire había contribuido en aquel proceso. Cyborg sonrió.

-Chico Bestia, anda a recoger el Correo. No lo hiciste esta mañana -ordenó el moreno, mientras se sentaba a descansar en el sofá junto con Raven.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú, hojalata? -gruñó el cambiante, con fingida molestia.

-Porque tú siempre lo haces.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo ahora?

-¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haberme roto el sartén especial para huevos! -discutió Cybopg, apuntándolo con el dedo-. Sin contar todas las demás cosas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasó con el tofu que botaste a la basura? ¡Ese tofu estaba recién comprado!

-Esa cosa apestaba, Chico Bestia. ¡Tenía dos semanas de descomposición!

-¿Quieren callarse? -susurró Raven, que había intentado concentrarse entre unos papeles suyos-. ¡Que alguien vaya por el bendito correo de una vez!

Los dos amigos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, sin razón aparente. La hechicera estaba que explotaba; gracias al Cielo Terra intuyó el peligro y fue por el Correo por su propia cuenta. Había un gran cúmulo de cartas, folletos y propagandas. Se devolvió al salón, con todo en la mano, para ir repartiéndoselo a cada dueño.

-Starfire, te llegó... un folleto sobre maquillaje -susurró la rubia, mientras le hacía llegar el panfleto.

-¡Glorioso! -exclamó la muchacha.

-Cyborg, no tienes nada.

-Me lo esperaba. ¡El servicio de Correos es pésimo! ¡Hace dos días que mandé pedir una nuevas llantas a mi bebé! Sabía que era mejor ir por ellas yo mismo.

-Robin... hay muchas cuentas. Agua, gas, luz, servicio de internet, televisión digital... -fue enumerando Terra mientras le pasaba las cuentas.

-Ah... se nota que es fin de mes. -sonrió el petirrojo, mientras abría las cartas-. ¿¡Qué?! ¿Ciento cincuenta dólares de agua? ¡Es un robo!

-Quizás sea porque Chico Bestia el otro día se dio un baño de tina de cuatro horas para "rutina de belleza" -comentó Starfire, inocentemente. Robin le dedicó una mirada enfurecida al cambiante, quien rápidamente hizo su retirada tras Cyborg.

Terra rió y siguió repartiendo las cartas.

-Bueno, Chico Bestia, te llegó un paquete de la Tienda de Video.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! -gritó el verde, olvidándose de que tenía que huir de Robin-. ¡Es mi pedido! ¡Estupendo!

-Y... ehm... esta es para ti, Raven -finalizó Terra, pasándole un sobre de color azul intenso sin nada escrito en él-. No tiene remitente.

Los Titanes se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la joven abría la carta. No intentaron espiar, aunque no se preocuparon en disimular la curiosidad que sentían. La híbrida pasó sus ojos rápidamente por la carta, frunciendo el ceño levemente, hasta que al fin, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_Querida Raven:_

_Lamento no haber podido asistir a nuestra "nunca concertada" reunión en el café. Es por eso que me tomé la molestia de enviarte esta carta, la que espero leas lejos de intrusos. ¿Vana esperanza, tal vez? Bueno, he de excusarme por mi ausencia, ya que he salido de la ciudad y no volveré en algunos meses. Tengo asuntos personales que atender, aunque espero que pronto volvamos a vernos. En todo caso, seguiré escribiéndote y así mantendremos el contacto. ¿Le parece bien a la comunicativa señorita Raven? _

_Bueno, no teniendo más que hablar, se despide con cariño._

_Aquel muchacho de ojos verdes._

_(Admito que mi nombre no es de esos que me guste publicar)_

_-_¿Raven? ¿Está todo bien? -inquirió Robin, al ver que ya había terminado de leer la carta.

-Sí -admitió ella, sin cambiar su inexpresivo tono de voz, pero aún sonriendo-. Noticias de un amigo.

-Un amigo ¿eh? -se burló Cyborg-. Ahora se llaman "amigos".

La hechicera le dedicó una mirada que decía: "Atrevete a decirlo otra vez y me conocerás." El mitad robot se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Y quien es tu nuevo amigo, Raven? -preguntó Starfire, emocionada.

-Alguien que conocí en un café. -susurró la híbrida, como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Y cómo es? -preguntó Terra, con algo de timidez.

La hechicera frunció el ceño, dispuesta a mandar a volar a la rubia, ya que no pensaba responder eso. Sin embargo, la mirada inquisitiva del resto de los Titanes le molestaba y estaba segura de que no la dejarían en paz a menos que confesara todo.

-Alto, pálido, pelo negro, ojos verdes. -sintetizó la chica, suspirando-. Y era bastante gentil.

-¡Bah! Si quieres ojos verdes, acá ando yo -bromeó Chico Bestia, ganándose miradas celosas de Terra, que se apresuró a aplacar con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya te lo dije una vez Chico Bestia: eres verde, tienes colmillos y tus orejas son puntiagudas. -numeró Raven.

-¡Las chicas adoran las orejas! -rezongó el cambiante.

Terra se echó a reír de buena gana, haciendo que el pobre muchacho se ruborizara de vergüenza, pero luego la rubia le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla que lo calmó, aunque no detuvo el sonrojo. _¡Frente a Cyborg! _Se lamentó el muchacho.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer? -preguntó Cyborg, viendo con malicia la escena-. No me apetece jugar videojuegos. Le he pateado el trasero tantas veces a Bestita que uno termina por cansarse.

-¿Qué no se los dije? -saltó el verde, sonriendo como promotor de productos-. ¡¡Llegó mi pedido!! ¿recuerdan? ¡Y hoy es tarde de películas! ¡Saw I o el Juego del Miedo! -lanza una carcajada malévola.

-Pero, Chico Bestia... son apenas las... ¿Ocho y media de la Noche? -gritó Robin, sin poder creer el tiempo transcurrido-. ¡Pero si hace solo unos minutos que estábamos en el parque!

-Creo que dormiste mucho, Robin -se rió Terra, divertida-. ¿Saw I? Esa creo que la vi... Ya saben, la familia que me acogió tenía un buen repertorio de películas.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué es Saw I? -preguntó Starfire, sonriendo con inocencia y curiosidad.

-Es la mejor película de Terror del año -anunció el cambiante-. ¡Se morirán de miedo! ¡Si creyeron que Inmenso Terror los paralizó, con esta no volverán a dormir sin una luz encendida! -lanzó otra carcajada malévola-. O eso me dijo el vendedor.

-¿Una película de Terror? -inquirió Robin, intentando no mirar a Raven, quien releía la carta de su amigo-. No lo sé... ¿Será buena idea?

-¡Viejo, vamos! ¡Eso solo pasó una vez! Y juro no molestarla en toda la noche. Así no pasará nada -sonrió con cara de ángel, Chico Bestia.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Terra, confundida.

Los muchachos miraron a la rubia con cara de: ¿No recuerdas la última vez que los monstruos horrorosos de Raven nos cazaron por toda la Torre? Pero se contuvieron de decir en voz alta sus inquietudes, ya que de sopetón recordaron que Terra no había estado presente en aquellos episodios.

-Verás... -comenzó Cyborg, mirando de reojo a la hechicera, quien se había puesto a leer un libro, dejando la carta encima de la mesa, sospechosamente indefensa-. Hace unos años, vimos la película "Inmenso Terror". ¿Años? ¡Rayos, ha pasado mucho sin ver una buena película! Bueno, como decía, vimos la película y nos asustamos mucho. Chico Bestia se dedicó a molestar a Raven todo el rato con eso de que se había asustado y ella, obviamente, por orgullo y mínimo de dignidad, lo negaba. Nos fuimos a dormir felices, cuando...

-En medio de la noche, unos gritos espeluznantes nos despertaron -continuó Starfire, gesticulando para darle emoción al relato-. Fuimos a ver que era lo que sucedía y de repente el monstruo horroroso de la película nos atacó. ¡Nos atacó esa cosa verde con un ojo y que resultó ser un monstruos con seis bocas y muchos tentáculos!

-De hecho durante el resto de la noche, nos cazaron uno por uno diversos monstruos horrendos salidos de Dios sabía dónde -acotó Robin, recordando.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? -inquirió Terra, algo espantada por la idea de que ver películas con los Titanes genere tales consecuencias.

-Al final, todos esos monstruos los había creado Raven, por accidente -explicó Cyborg, bajando un poco la voz-. Ya sabes, sus poderes... era porque no quiso admitir que estaba algo asustada, como todos. Entonces, ya sabes, la moraleja y todo eso: sus poderes hicieron salir al miedo.

Un sonoro ¡zonk! se oyó en la estancia. Raven había cerrado su libro con violencia y se había incorporado. Con una dura mirada en el rostro, le arrancó la película de las manos a Chico Bestia y la colocó en el reproductor.

-Solo vean la bendita película -murmuró, ante la mirada de asombro de todos. Los titanes se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Era lógica una reacción así. A nadie le gustaba que le recordaran los errores y debilidades del pasado; Raven en especial. Sin embargo, aunque su actitud no lo demostrase, se sentía serena, aunque algo molesta. _Maldita película de Terror_ refunfuñaba la híbrida en su mente.

Los Titanes se acomodaron para disfrutar de la película. Robin se sentó en el extremo izquierdo junto a Starfire, luego Terra, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y finalmente, en el extremo derecho, Raven.

Saw o El Juego del Miedo resultó ser más horrenda, sangrienta y realista que "Inmenso Terror". El asesino sicópata con cara de payaso que mete a diversas personas en macabros juegos para salvar sus vidas a costa de varias partes del cuerpo mutiladas, impactó a los héroes.

Terra aferró el brazo de Chico Bestia con tanta fuerza, que éste se le entumeció, aunque el muchacho estaba tan asustado que no lo percibió. Starfire tenía el rostro oculto en el hombro de Robin, quien en unos segundos dejó de ser el muchacho serio, concentrado e intrépido que parecía, para ser solo un adolescente aterrorizado por una película. Vale decir que los Titanes nunca había visto tanta sangre y descuartizamientos. Cyborg fue el único, en todo caso, que vomitó; en especial en aquella parte de la película cuando el sujeto atado a una cadena en un baño se corta el pie para intentar escapar. Raven, por su lado, estaba bastante más pálida de lo usual y sudaba frío, pero mantenía la mirada serena, intentando tranquilizarse.

Estuvieron en tal estado de catatonia durante toda la película, que era rápida, con flashes de imágenes y mucho gore. Robin rogaba al Cielo que a Chico Bestia no se le ocurriera molestar a Raven porque no estaba con el ánimo para enfrentar payasos sicópatas merodeadores en medio de la noche. Cuando llegaron a la última escena, en donde el cadáver del piso se levanta revelándose como el verdadero Hacedor del Juego, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Terra pegaron un grito de espanto. Inmediatamente después, una taza se rompió en mil pedazos que quedaron desperdigados por el piso y que sobresaltaron a los ya nerviosos adolescentes. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Raven, quien se las devolvió con dureza.

-¿Tenían que gritar? -farfulló a modo de explicación-. Fue un descuido, lo siento.

Los muchachos suspiraron. La película al fin había terminado.

-Chico Bestia, eso fue horrendo, espeluznante y realmente estremecedor. Realmente nos pusiste la piel de gallina -reconoció Starfire, sonriendo pese al susto.

-Lo único que sé -acotó Cyborg, algo verde-, es que no debo comer emparedados antes de ver una película de terror con Bestita.

-Lo mejor fue esa parte en que la tipa le saca las tripas al pobre sujeto para salvarse -musitó Robin, recordando.

-¿Eso te parece bueno? -inquirió Terra, algo asqueada-. A mi me encantó la voz del asesino: "Hi, Amanda..."

-A mi me dio algo de lástima el compañero del policía. -Starfire tomó la mano de Robin, ya que aún estaba algo inquieta, provocando que el líder sonriera anchamente, pero que también se le coloraran las orejas.

-¿Tengo o no tengo buen gusto para las películas? -preguntó Chico Bestia, sacando pecho, muy contento.

Cyborg notó que Raven estaba, como siempre, algo alejada del grupo y decidió hacerle compañía. Si estaba asustada por la película era mejor que hablara de ello sin toda la audiencia. El moreno sonrió. A veces se comportaba demasiado como un hermano mayor.

-¿Raven? ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó, mientras ella se volteaba.

-Sí...

-¿Te asustaste? -preguntó con delicadeza el mitad robot. Era preferible de ese modo, aunque la mirada lavanda de la hechicera lo taladrara con ira.

-Tal vez. -respondió evasivamente ella. Mala respuesta.

-No te preocupes. Todos nos asustamos con esa película. Era horrible. Nunca más podría verla. ¡Alégrate! No vomitaste como yo, ni gritaste como niña como hizo Chico Bestia. Es normal tener miedo. Si no, no tendría sentido hacer películas de terror. ¿no crees?

-Y consideremos, además, que si no lo admito tendremos a payasos sicópatas y bichos voladores merodeando por la Torre.

-Y eso sí sería un inconveniente.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Cyborg.

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada. -le guiñó un ojo.

-Siempre haces más de lo que crees. Serías un estupendo hermano mayor.

El moreno rió suavemente, mientras la invitaba a unirse al resto de los Titanes, que seguían comentando la película, entre espantados y fascinados.

-Eso me dicen -murmuró Cyborg.

-¡Oye, Raven! -exclamó Chico Bestia, a pesar de que Robin intentó detenerlo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Asustada?

Terra le dio un pisotón y murmuró algo como "desubicado", para luego martillearlo con la mirada. Starfire y Robin contuvieron el aliento, mirando del verde a la hechicera, de la hechicera al verde. Si Raven se negaba, quizás estarían toda la noche combatiendo monstruos horrorosos. Rogaban al Cielo a que ocurriese un milagro y la híbrida admitiera lo que sentía.

-No se preocupen, chicos -intercedió Cyborg, al ver la incomodidad de la mitad demonio-. Ya está todo bajo control. ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Y los chicos pudieron respirar.

-Bueno, Titanes, ya es hora de dormir -anunció el petirrojo-. Mañana hay que comenzar con la búsqueda de Red X y quiero que descansen bien. Si los ataca alguna alimaña salida del infierno, no me molesten ¿de acuerdo? Arréglenselas. -dijo, a modo de broma, bostezando-. ¡A la cama!

Los adolescentes le secundaron, somnolientos, intentando borrar de sus mentes las imágenes de la película.

-Buenas noches -murmuró Chico Bestia, entrando a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Chico Bestia -dijo Terra, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches a _todos_ -Cyborg acentuó la última palabra para hacer sonrojar a Terra, con óptimos resultados.

-Buenas noches, chicos. -bostezó Robin, para luego mirar con disimulada ensoñación a la alienígena del grupo.

-Dulces Slorbag's -deseó ésta, entrando también a su habitación.

-Buenas noches -susurró Raven, quedamente.

Ya las luces de la Torre se habían apagado y el sistema de seguridad había quedado activado. Cada Titán se recostó en su cama, para descansar. Afuera, el clima estaba frío, igual de somnoliento, una típica noche de otoño. Una sombra se paseaba entre las rocas de las afueras de la Torre, con nostalgia.

-Buenas noches, aprendiz -murmuró Slade, sonriendo bajo la máscara-. Descansa, que quizás pronto ni dormir te sea un consuelo...

* * *

(1) Quiero aclarar bien el asunto. Azkael, el muchacho de ojos verdes, es también Ha Tokpune, el del café, solo que éste último nombre está en clave. Así mismo, ahora tiene el cabello castaño porque recuerden que adoptó la forma de Red X. Lo aclaro porque de verdad no deseo que se confundan. :P Y no es un misterio xD


	9. Revelaciones en el examen

Agradecimientos:

Linda y Shadow: Volvieron a hacerme reir con su review^^ Las adoro, de verdad xD Yo quedé TRAUMADA de por vida con esa maldita película y, me dirán cobarde, pero no pude dormir luegod e escribir esa parte porque el solo hecho de recordarlo me... ah xD Bueno, me alegra mucho que las haya gustado el capítulo. Y agradeco mucho sus ánimos. Y sí, harán bien en traer pañuelos, quizaś haya algo de dolor en este capítulo :K Jajja ¡Ojalá les guste y yo pago los pañuelos! Y PD: Ya he leído ese fic^^de hecho he leído las 29 páginas del fanfiction sobre Raven en español, solo que a veces olvido dejar review :P Jaja

Nacho: Jajaj ojalá tu inspiración llegue durante la noche, amigo. ¡Gracias por leerme y te agradezco tus ánimos! De verdad, es muy importante para mi aunque no lo creas xD

Lya: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! No te preocupes, aquí está la continuación. Escribo rápido, porque me gusta :P ¡Ojalá lo disfrutes!

Ale: ¿Compartir mi talento? *le salen lágrimas * Nunca nadie ma habia dicho algo así xD Me alegra mucho que transmita emociones mi fic, ya que esa es la idea, aunque es una difícil tarea. Sí, hay muchas incógnitas en el fic y espero que pronto puedas encontrar las respuestas.

Mond: ¡A mi tambien me encanto ese fic de Malchior! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Y en cuanto a Azkael... uy, vaya a saber uno quién es o de donde es. :) Es una incógnita. ¡No sabes cuanto me halagan tus reviews! ¡Aquí te dejó la continuación!

_Disclaimer:_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota del Autor: NO es un fic CyborgxRaven ni un SladexRaven, por sea caso. Y por favor, para mantener el suspenso, cuando lean y comenten no vayan a decir: ¡Uy, apuesto que tal personaje es tal persona! O: ¿Qué se traerá el personaje tal con fulanita? ¡Cuando yo no dije quien era fulanita! Porque arruinarían la magia. Por favor, ¿Me harían ese gran favor, amigos? ¡Les dedico este capítulo! (Me gustó mucho hacer la parte final xD)

_Revelaciones en el Examen_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche de películas y algunas cosas ya habían cambiado. Robin había comenzado la búsqueda de Red X a la mañana siguiente, aunque no habían tenido resultados. Desde aquél día en que le robó el antifaz, el ladrón no había vuelto a dar señales de vida durante esos meses, fue casi como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Esto había frustrado bastante al petirrojo, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a su época de justiciero obsesionado; bastaron un par de palabras de Starfire para que el muchacho recobrara la calma otra vez y sonriera. Los Titanes se habían dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de aquél mágico efecto que conseguía la alienígena en el líder, en especial Cyborg, que había estado pendiente de ello para molestar a Robin al respecto; sin embargo, el moreno se alegraba de que su amigo tuviera a una excelente chica a su lado para hacerle compañía y para calmar sus oscuras pasiones.

Por otro lado, la relación de Chico Bestia y Terra ya había avanzado con gran rapidez. El verde al fin pudo disfrutar del ansiado beso con la rubia, pese a que no resultó tan mágico como esperaba ya que fue en medio de una batalla contra el Asombroso Mambo. Terra había sido derribada en medio de una horda de cartas mágicas y estaba algo lastimada. Chico Bestia se había apresurado a socorrerla y en un instante único, pese a ser algo exótico, el verde tomó la cara de la rubia con delicadeza y la besó. Ella correspondió al beso con pasión y fogosidad, contrastando a la dulzura y caballerosidad, quizás también nerviosismo, del verde. Los Titanes se quedaron estupefactos.

-Era ahora o nunca -explicó, más tarde, el cambiante cuando los Titanes le exigieron una respuesta.

Ambos muchachos habían decidido no formalizar su relación, ni llamarse "novios" entre sí, debido a su trabajo como héroes. Pese a que aquél furtivo beso en medio de una misión podría haberlo estropeado todo, Robin insistió en que siguieran como estaban, ya que si algún otro villano se enteraba podían usar esa relación en su contra. Ambos chicos aceptaron, porque como dijeron "no necesitaban un título para amarse". Hubo una discreta fiesta para celebrar , en todo caso.

Por su lado, la relación de Terra y Raven había avanzado levemente . Se trataban con profesional cortesía, como compañeras de equipo, pero nunca para llegar a una relación de amistad. Se defendían en las batallas y se ayudaban entre sí, ya que Raven había dejado de ver a Terra con malos ojos pero no le había entregado su confianza, no aún. Faltaba tiempo para ello todavía.

La hechicera se había mostrado más silenciosa, retraída y solitaria que antes. Ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en meditar, hasta llegar a estar casi todo un día en tal estado, sin siquiera comer o dormir adecuadamente. Y aquello parecía no importarle. En vano fueron los intentos de Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Terra misma en averiguar qué le sucedía. La única respuesta que obtenían de la híbrida era: "Necesito hacerlo" Y nunca le pudieron arrancar una palabra más. La interceptaban a cada momento, en los instantes más inoportunos, esperando que con la sorpresa, confesara algo más, pero fue en vano. Estaban tan cerca de averiguar lo que le sucedía a la Oscura como Chico Bestia de ganar el Nobel de Física.

En realidad, esa actitud ermitaña de la híbrida se debía al miedo. Tenía miedo y mucho. Miedo a salirse de control, a lastimar a sus amigos. Todas las técnicas que había aprendido con Rorek y Slade involucraban violencia para poder "drenar" sus instintos y no estaba dispuesta a herir a sus compañeros para controlarse. Prefería meditar sin detenerse, mantenerse en completa calma. Costara lo que costara. Y le estaba costando la compañía de los titanes, quienes poco a poco se fueron distanciando de ella, convencidos de que nada más podían hacer por la titán, que tenía que resolver lo que fuera que le sucedía, por su cuenta.

Aquella tarde, Raven se encontraba meditando en su habitación. Se sentía agotada y hastiada, luego de dos meses de entrenamientos en la Academia. Había intercalado las clases de acondicionamiento físico con las de Magia y Otros, para lograr un dominio completo de sus habilidades; la compañía de Rorek y Arthur habían amortiguado en gran medida la incomodidad de la chica con Red X. Incluso en un par de ocasiones, se descubrió a sí misma disfrutando de los entrenamientos con aquellos dos Maestros, disfrutando estando con ellos. Se sentía bien junto con el mago y el hombre de barba, se sentía en paz, sin esa presión agobiante en su pecho que percibía cuando estaba con sus amigos. Se sentía acompañada.

-Tengo que sacarme estas ideas de la cabeza -se ordenó, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¿_Para qué? No te hacen daño. -_susurró la suave voz de su conciencia.

La chica suspiró. Esa voz aterciopelada, suave y mágica, que tanto se parecía a la de Rorek, no le parecía apropiada para la situación.

-Sí que lo hacen. Son villanos. No puedo confraternizar con ellos. Ya es suficiente traición ¿no lo crees? -musitó Raven, comenzando a molestarse consigo misma.

-_Es normal que confraternices con ellos y que te encariñes, incluso. Después de todo, estás pasando mucho más tiempo con ellos que con los Titanes. -_le acusó su conciencia.

_-_No me ayudas ¿sabes? Sé que no paso tiempo con ellos, pero es porque no me puedo arriesgarme a lastimarlos. Eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

-_Y sin embargo, sí pasas tiempo con villanos._

_-_¿Y vas a seguir con eso? Es necesidad. Cuando termine el entrenamiento, todo volverá a la normalidad. -dijo Raven con decisión-. Solo espero que no pierda a mis amigos en el camino...

-_Es una posibilidad, dulce Raven._

_-_Lo sé. Pero no tengo otro camino. Antes muerta que dañar a mis amigos.

-_Cuidado con lo que dices, Raven. No vaya a ser que se cumpla tu sentencia..._

-Quizás se cumpla, quizás no. No me preocupo por mi vida. Consideremos que yo tendría que haber muerto hace dos años. Este tiempo es una bendición que no merezco.

-_Detesto tu pesimismo ¿sabes? _

_-_Es solo realismo. -replicó ella-. Yo detesto hablar contigo, pero nada puedo hacer.

-_Buenas tardes, entonces._

_-_Buenas tard...

Se vio interrumpida por la alarma que resonaba en toda la Torre, tiñendo al aire de un color rojo intenso. La hechicera se levantó de un golpe y con rapidez se dirigió a la sala común, donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Los Titanes le dirigieron disimuladas miradas a la híbrida, pero no le dijeron nada.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió ésta, ignorando aquella tensión en el ambiente.

-Es Cardíaco -anunció Robin, con seriedad, mientras observaba las coordenadas en la pantalla-. No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero está creando destrozos en la zona nordeste de la ciudad. ¡Titanes, muévanse!

Los jóvenes obedecieron: Terra, junto con Cyborg y Raven se acomodaron en el Auto T, mientras que Starfire y Chico Bestia irían volando. Robin, por su lado, siempre fiel a sus costumbres rápidamente montó en su moto. Pronto llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde el villano intentaba capturar a algunos niños. Como siempre.

-Oye, viejo, yo creía que Cardíaco ya había pasado a la historia -comentó Chico Bestia.

-Al parecer tendremos que refrescarle la memoria -determinó Robin, con dureza-. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Terra elevó una roca para intentar derribar al villano, pero éste con uno de sus innumerables tentáculos desvió la piedra, que fue a caer cerca de una niña. Robin debió salvarlo de ser aplastado, empujándolo lejos. La rubia hizo unos gestos para dar a entender al líder que lamentaba lo sucedido, pero éste le sonrió con comprensión.

-No te preocupes. ¡Hay que detener a Cardíaco! -ordenó mientras le lanzaba al susodicho sus boomerangs, sin resultados.

Starfire, a su vez, le lanzó sus rayos de estrella levantando una enorme polvareda de tierra y haciendo tambalear al villano. Sin embargo, cuando la tamaranina iba a darle el golpe final para aturdirlo, Chico Bestia en forma de Tiranosaurio Rex se interpuso, ya que estaba distraído mirando a Terra, con intenciones de protegerla, provocando que el disparo le llegara al cambiante, quien para intentar evadirlo tropezó con Cyborg. Este, había alistado su cañón sónico y en el momento de chocar con Chico Bestia lo había disparado, provocando que la energía celeste fuera a dar a Starfire, quien cayó derribada por el poder del cañón.

-¿Qué les sucede -gritó Robin, exasperado, mientras repartía ciegos golpes a Cardíaco-. ¡Concéntrense, Titanes!

Los muchachos se incorporaron, repartiendo quedas disculpas entre sí. Hacía mucho que no les ocurría algo de ese estilo; estaban desorganizados y no comprendían el por qué, aunque no se detuvieron a preguntarlo. Volvieron a atacar, esta vez con más cuidado, con más concentración. Robin echó una ojeada alrededor y notó que Raven había participado muy sutilmente en la batalla. Esa actitud distante lo estaba irritando. Si no fuera por contadas ocasiones, pareciera que Raven se hubiese esfumado, desaparecido, muerto. Su presencia o su ausencia significaban lo mismo. _No debo pensar eso _se reprendió Robin, mentalmente. _Es mi amiga y quizás esté pasando por un mal momento. ¡No puedo ser tan egoísta!_

De pronto el petirrojo sintió como alguien lo empujaba. Se vio golpeando el suelo y creyó que había sido Cardíaco quien lo había derribado con sus tentáculo, pero en su lugar se encontró de frente con el rostro inexpresivo de la híbrida.

-Ten más cuidado. -le dijo por explicación-. Cardíaco te podría haber herido.

-Gracias -murmuró él, para luego observar como la hechicera volvía a la batalla-. Supongo.

Luego de unos minutos y gracias a una serie de mucho más organizados movimientos entre Starfire y Chico Bestia, Cardíaco pudo ser reducido y entregado a la policía. Robin, en persona, lo llevó a prisión, mientras se regañaba duramente por sus sombríos y egocéntricos pensamientos para con la hechicera.

* * *

-A ver... -comenzó el líder, tiempo más tarde, cuando estuvieron reunidos en la sala común para hacer un informe de lo ocurrido-. Cardíaco, al parecer, solo buscaba niños. Ningún plan diabólico de Slade o alguna trampa de Red X. Nada. Era solo Cardíaco y aún así, nos costó bastante derrotarlo.

-Sí... la verdad, lamento mucho mi actuación en la batalla de hoy. -se disculpó Starfire, algo apenada-. Creo que deberé entrenar duramente para mejorar mis habilidades.

-¿Tú? -se extrañó Chico Bestia-. ¡Star, yo me interpuse en tu ataque, no tienes la culpa! Yo soy el que apesto aquí.

-No digas eso, Chico Bestia. -replicó Terra, alarmada por la forma deprimente en que se estaba desarrollando la escena-. Eres estupendo luchando, solo fue un descuido. Nada más. ¡Nadie apesta aquí! Quizás estábamos distraídos, pero eso es todo, chicos.

Robin suspiró.

-Terra tiene razón -opinó-. No podemos revolcarnos en nuestras faltas. Derrotamos a Cardíaco, que es lo importante. Para la próxima vez estaremos más preparados. ¡Somos los Jóvenes Titanes y no nos echaremos a morir por unas cuantas equivocaciones!

-¡Así se habla, hermano! -dijo Cyborg, mucho más contento-. Ya tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer una pizza? Hace un buen tiempo que no disfruto del sabor de un buen trozo de pizza.

-¡Sí, por favor! -exclamó Starfire, recuperando con rapidez su alegría-. ¡Una buena tarde compartiendo esa deliciosa comida chatarra nos haría muy bien!

Los Titanes comenzaron a movilizarse. Cyborg iba a llevarlos todos en el Auto T, quien estaba remodelado y con nuevas adquisiciones, cuando el moreno volteó.

-Oye, Raven ¿No vienes? -preguntó con suavidad. La hechicera estaba mirando por la ventana con melancolía en el rostro.

-No, gracias. Vayan ustedes. -respondió.

El mitad robot frunció el ceño, muy preocupado. Desde hacía meses que la híbrida estaba retraída en sí misma, se le notaba tristeza en la mirada, pese a la dura frialdad con que los trataba a todos. Cyborg sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no se había atrevido a insistir.

-Raven... algo te sucede, todos lo sabemos. Estamos muy preocupados -reconoció él, haciendo ademanes para que les dieran privacidad a Robin y Terra que se había devuelto a ver por qué el moreno tardaba. Ambos Titanes comprendieron al instante y se retiraron-. Hace mucho que estas actuando muy extraño. Se te nota muy cansada, no comes casi nada, eres la primera en levantarte y cada vez hablas menos. ¿Qué sucede?

La chica suspiró. No quería hablar del tema. Lo había intentado evadir cortantemente todo ese tiempo, pero sospechaba que tarde o temprano no lo resistiría más. Tendría que decir la verdad. O al menos parte de ella. Apretó los ojos, como si quisiera despertar de una horrible pesadilla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo.

-Raven...

-No es nada, Cyborg. No te preocupes -le interrumpió ella-. Es solo que...

El moreno guardó silencio mientras Raven se debatía entre el silencio y la verdad. Se sentía acorralada, la mirada de quien consideraba como "su hermano mayor" le hería profundamente. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de ese modo, tan... vulnerable. Intentó apartar esas ideas de su mente.

-Es solo que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien -comenzó, con algo de evasión-. Mis poderes no están trabajando bien, no los he podido controlar. Todo empezó hace dos meses con aquella pelea contra Slade en mi habitación. ¿Lo recuerdas? Perdí el control. Y mis poderes, como mis emociones, han estado inestables. Muy inestables. He procurado usarlos al mínimo, pero para ello debo reprimirme al máximo. Es por eso que he actuado "extraña", o más de lo usual, últimamente. -explicó.

El moreno asintió, mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la chica. Sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero también intuía que estaba callándose muchas cosas. Cosas que le hacían daño. Pero decidió no insistir; se alegraba de que al menos hubiera accedido a explicarle aquella parte. Quizás con el tiempo se iría abriendo más. Quizás.

-Entiendo -susurró él-. Creo que sabes que no puedo ayudarte en eso por lo que no te daré consejos. Solo tú puedes luchar contra eso. Eres muy fuerte y especial, sé que podrás con ello del mejor modo. Pero quiero que tengas algo muy claro: somos tus amigos, Raven y vamos a estar contigo pase lo que pase. En toda circunstancia, en todo momento. Se venga otro fin del mundo o no. No estás sola, Raven. Estamos contigo, aunque a veces parezca que nos distanciamos. Solo tienes que confiar en nosotros, nunca te abandonaremos.

Raven había cerrado los ojos mientras su amigo hablaba. Cada palabra era un puñal en su alma y a la vez un bálsamo para su espíritu. Era herida y alivio a la vez. La tristeza y la alegría se habían apoderado de su mente, golpeándola con igual fuerza. Tuvo que contenerse para no derramar ninguna lágrima, para mantener la compostura.

-Gracias, Cyborg. -musitó procurando que su voz sonase entera-. De verdad.

Él entendió que la muchacha estaba algo turbada y decidió regalarle su silencio. El moreno no entendía todos los dolores y los fantasmas que arrastraba la Oscura, pero intentaba, en su medida, aplacar la tristeza de su alma. Y ella se lo agradecía.

-Y bien... ¿Quieres acompañarnos por pizza? -preguntó él, con una sonrisa-. ¡Vamos, obligaré a Bestita a comer carne! Te divertirás... o al menos podrás despejarte un rato.

Ella lo reflexionó unos segundos y finalmente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera al mitad robot. La primera en muchas semanas.

-De acuerdo. Quizás sea buena idea, después de todo.

El mitad robot le devolvió una ancha sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron hacia el auto. Allí ya estaban todos dispuestos en sus asientos, exceptuando a Robin y Starfire, quienes iban a ir aparte. Esto se debía, en parte porque el enmascarado había insistido en llevar a la alienígena en su motocicleta personalmente, lo que le valió miradas maliciosas de Chico Bestia, y en parte porque no cabían todos en el Auto T con Terra a bordo.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al ver que Cyborg volvía acompañado de Raven y, la verdad, la hechicera se comenzaba a sentir incómoda por las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros. Se sentía como la chica nueva de un curso al que todos miran. Suspiró.

-Amiga ¿Has decidido acompañarnos en nuestra entretenida salida a comer pizza? -preguntó Starfire, gentilmente, mientras se acomodaba en la motocicleta junto a Robin.

Ella asintió con suavidad.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Robin, sonriéndole brevemente-. Me alegra mucho que nos acompañes, Raven.

-Sí, ya extrañaba alguien que me llamara estúpido inmaduro -agregó Chico Bestia, sonriendo. Terra suspiró por lo bajo y Chico Bestia le revolvió el cabello para relajarla-. Calma, nena, tu galán no va a irse a ningún lado. -bromeó.

-¿Mi galán? -repitió ella, divertida entre carcajadas-. Eres único, Chico Bestia.

Él sacó pecho, con algo de presunción fingida, para luego besar suavemente la mejilla de la rubia. Raven observó la escena entre indiferente y curiosa: Terra y Chico Bestia estando juntos se veían felices, como dos mitades que calzaban a la perfección. Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Llegaron pronto a la Pizzería, que se encontraba bastante llena, aunque ocuparon su usual espacio en el techo.

-¡Viejo, que sea de vegetales! -comenzó a discutir Chico Bestia.

-¡Ah no, Bestita! ¡Le prometí a Raven que comerías carne! -respondió el mitad robot, con malicia.

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué?! -gritó el cambiante, fuera de sí-. ¡¡Jamás comeré carne!! ¡Salven a las vacas!

-Por favor, amigo, no te alteres tanto. En mi planeta semejante ataque de ira en medio de una comida, significaría una ruptura. Dime, Chico Bestia... ¿Te separas de alguien?

El verde puso una cara que, de seguro decía: ¿De qué hablas? Para luego echarse a reír por la expresión de espanto de Terra ante las palabras de la alienígena.

-No te preocupes, Chico Bestia. Yo te compraré una pizza especial de vegetales -se ofreció Terra, sacando algo de dinero-. Así no tendremos que aguantar todo el rato peleas sobre qué quieren en la pizza.

Un sonoro y general "Aww" se escuchó de parte de varios Titanes. Terra se sonrojó y apartó la vista, mientras Chico Bestia le acariciaba la mejilla fugazmente.

-Viejo, voy a comer ahora -reprochó en son de broma Cyborg-. Guarda esas manos para la noche.

-Ja ja, qué gracioso. ¡Ya, pidan la pizza de una vez que tengo hambre!

Raven suspiró quedamente, mientras observaba la pizza de peperonni, aceitunas, extra queso y jamón que habían servido, además de la mediana especial para Chico Bestia. No tenía hambre, desde hacía mucho que había dejado de comer por placer, para ahora comer por necesidad, pero no podía negarse a un trozo de pizza. Sería bastante tonto haber salido con sus amigos, para luego rechazar su pizza, por lo que comió. Sabía muy bien, si había que ser sinceros. Saboreó con lentitud.

-¡Hey, Raven! ¿Me escuchas? -la hechicera oyó que le hablaban y levantó la vista algo confundida. Era Robin quien, junto a todos los demás la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó intentando mantener su dignidad.

-Robin te estaba hablando y parecía que estuvieran en otro mundo -explicó Terra, suavemente.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué decías, Robin?

-Que te ganaste el último trozo de pizza -sonrió el enmascarado, pasándosela.

-Felicidades, amiga -comentó Starfire, con alegría.

-Gracias -respondió Raven, con sinceridad mientras se comía el último trozo-. Sabe bien.

-¡Y que lo digas! Creo que pediré algunas para llevar -dijo Cyborg, mientras se levantaba para encargar más pizzas en el mesón.

Los Titanes se levantaron y salieron calmadamente. El sol de la tarde estaba tibio, delicioso para un paseo al aire libre. La gente paseaba por la calles con tranquilidad y la paz se podía sentir en el aire. Robin inspiró profundamente como si quisiera aspirar esa calma y quietud.

-El día está genial para un paseo -comentó, al salir.

-Ahora no, viejo, tengo que ir a pulir mi auto, además que tengo que arreglar unos circuitos en el último piso -dijo Cyborg.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo? -preguntó Terra, con calma, a sabiendas de que el verde no podría resistirse.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Sería estupendo! -gritó él como manáico-. Digo, me encantaría, nena.

Ella rió.

-Yo iré a meditar -susurró Raven, mientras desaparecía como un cuervo negro.

-Bueno, supongo que tú y yo podríamos pasear un rato ¿no? -dijo Robin, entre nervioso y sumamente contento, dirigiéndose a Starfire.

-Me encantaría pasear contigo, Robin -admitió ella, tomándole de la mano. Al chico se le paró el corazón.

-Uy... -Cyborg, junto a Chico Bestia y Terra aún seguían en el Auto T-. En este momento no se me ocurre un broma lo suficientemente comprometedora, Robin, pero ten por seguro que cuando llegues a la Torre tendré todo un repertorio. -añadió mientras arrancaba en el auto.

El enmascarado sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Starfire tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, con ensoñación. Caminaron juntos, en silencio un buen trecho, disfrutando nada más que del viento y de su propia compañía. No era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, parecía que sus almas hablaran y sus sombras se abrazaran juntas en esa quietud mutua. Finalmente llegaron a una banca, donde decidieron sentarse.

-El clima está delicioso -comentó él, sonriendo.

-Sí, adoro el viento. -susurró ella, cerrando los ojos un momento para que la brisa le refrescara la cara-. Es algo muy hermoso, la verdad. Es como la libertad hecha movimiento.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio. Él la miró sutilmente, perdiéndose en la belleza de su rostro,en la inmensidad de su cabello, en el brillo de sus ojos, aunque intentando no parecer el adolescente enamorado que en realidad era.

-Robin... -musitó ella.

-Dime Star.

-¿Por qué usas el antifaz? -preguntó. La inquietud pilló desprevenido al petirrojo-. Digo... ¿es para protegerte de algo?

-Antiguamente -comenzó Robin, asombrándose a sí mismo por acceder a compartir esa información tan vital-, era para proteger mi identidad, porque también me mostraba en la ciudad como un chico cualquiera. Nadie sabía que yo era Robin. Pero luego pasó el tiempo y mi verdadero nombre se perdió. Jamás lo volví a usar: Era Dick Grayson. No importa si alguien lo descubre, ya que... bueno, no tengo padres a los que proteger o amigos de los que ocultarme. Todos saben que yo soy Robin. Uso el antifaz por costumbre, más que nada.

Ella asintió, sospechando que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, aunque decidió no insistir, ya que le había confiado información privada y ella se lo agradecía. Él se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió, anchamente, mientras le tomaba la mano a la alienígena.

-No te puedo mentir ¿verdad? Starfire, en realidad, uso este antifaz porque oculta mis ojos. ¿Sabías tú que hay quienes dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma? La verdad, hay cosas de mi pasado y de mi presente que aún no supero, miedos que no he vencido y sentimientos que temo revelar. Y mis ojos son el reflejo de todo aquello. Llámame cobarde, pero la verdad, con el antifaz oculto mis debilidades, me escudo de mis propios temores.

-Robin, no tienes que ocultarle nada a nadie. -dijo ella, seria pero dulcemente-. Eres un hombre fuerte, valiente, decidido, pero también un ser humano. Sé que hay cosas que aún no sé de los humanos y de la Tierra, pero sí sé que todos tenemos miedos y debilidades. Y no nos hacemos más débiles por reconocerlas, sino más fuertes. Nunca temas revelar lo que guarda tu corazón.

Él sonrió, conmovido, sospechando que aquellas palabras tenían más profundidad de la esperada.

-Tienes razón, Starfire. Pero aún así, creo que para mí ya es algo inherente a mi naturaleza. Es como parte de mí.

-Lo sé -sonrió ella-. Si te quitas el antifaz continuarás siendo el muchacho intrépido, serio, valiente y especial que eres. Solo te pido que no guardes el dolor en tu alma. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso, como tú lo has hecho por mí. Ya he visto tus ojos, no necesito que andes sin tu máscara.

Robin meditó un momento, debatiéndose entre una decisión muiy importante. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, pero su alma y su mente le gritaban que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, que no perdiera esa oportunidad y que desnudara su corazón ante la persona que la poseía.

-Has visto mis ojos, Star, es cierto. Pero... ahora quiero que conozcas mi mirada. -dijo él, mientras con lentitud y parsimonia se desprendía de su escudo más valioso. Ella sonrió e hizo ademán de detenerlo, ya que no necesitaba ninguna prueba de su cariño, pero él, con fingida terquedad, insistió. Ante la tamaraniana, un par de intensos ojos azules se mostraron en toda su majestad. Robin tenía razón, había visto sus ojos, pero jamás había podido contemplar su mirada. Una mirada intensa, varonil, profunda, llena de emociones, de pasado, de anhelos, de pasiones, de miedos, de sueños. Una mirada que sin verla la había flechado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Robin... -murmuró ella.

-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería? -preguntó él, acercándose un poco más a la muchacha y colocando su mano en la mejilla-. Star... yo, la verdad no soy muy bueno para expresarme con palabras, pero...

Ella, en un movimiento esperado e inesperado a la vez, tomó el rostro del petirrojo y unió sus labios con los suyos. Robin, entre impactado y eufórico, la abrazó por la cintura y correspondió el beso con dulzura, pero de forma apasionada. Sus miradas chocaron y las manos se entrelazaron tiernamente, mientras el beso continuaba conectando aquellas dos almas enamoradas. Cuando ambos necesitaron oxígeno, debieron separarse, sonriendo, incapaces de creer que aquel momento mágico, nuevamente, había sido real. Aunque esta vez había sido mucho más mágico que en Tokio.

-Te amo, Robin.

-Te amo, Starfire.

-Creo... creo que quizás no sea apropiado todavía contarles a nuestros amigos acerca de nuestra relación... -musitó ella, algo insegura, pero aún tomada de la mano de su líder y amado.

-No te preocupes, ellos ya lo sabían. -rió él-. Pero creo que haríamos bien en imitar a Terra y a Chico Bestia: no nos llamemos novios entre nosotros, ya que eso podría ser un peligro para ambos. Y sabes que no soportaría perderte, Star -dijo lo último casi en un susurro inaudible.

-Como dijo Terra, no necesito de un título para amarte, Robin. -sonrió ella-. Y no me perderás nunca. Lo prometo.

El muchacho, sonriente y aturdido, no supo qué decir. No comprendía cómo la Fortuna le había sonreído de tal modo. Suspiró, lleno de alegría, sintiendo que todas sus preocupaciones y fantasmas desaparecían en aquellos segundos.

-Aún no entiendo cómo fue te fuiste a fijar en mí -reconoció, con su usual tono intrépido y decidido.

Ella se levantó y tomada de la mano aún, levantó a Robin con ella. Era hora de volver a casa.

-Cualquier chica caería a los pies de un hombre cuya mirada es solo para ella -dijo Starfire, con una dulce sonrisa. Él acentuó la suya, algo abochornado. El sol bañaba con rayos anaranjados el cielo del atardecer, cuando aquella pareja henchida de felicidad y ternura, dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a casa.

_La vida color de rosa si existe_ pensó Starfire, mientras caminaba rumbo a la Torre.

* * *

Ya la noche había caído en Jump City, como una manta oscura. La ciudad estaba en quietud, solo el viento siseaba entre los callejones, mientras en el cielo las estrellas se aglomeraban como luciérnagas infinitas, alumbrando el firmamento. Sin embargo, la figura que apareció frente a la aparentemente herrumbrosa y abandonada fábrica de la Ciudad, no se había detenido a observar el bello paisaje. Le tenía sin cuidado. Raven, vestida con su uniforme de entrenamiento, tocó la puerta como lo había hecho durante dos meses. Y la misma muchacha de pelo rosado le abrió.

-Buenas noches -saludó Jinx.

-Buenas noches -respondió Raven, sin mirarla.

-Oye, escúchame. Hoy hay algo especial -explicó Jinnx, haciendo que Raven se detuviera en seco-. El Maestro me dijo que lo esperaras aquí.

Ella asintió y se quedó, cual estatua de piedra, con la mirada distante, perdida, lejana, y la expresión fría como hielo. Esperó y esperó. Por un momento, Raven pensó que Jinx la había engañado y se disponía a avanzar hacia los Campos, dijera lo que dijera la portera cuando sintió la presencia de Slade.

-Aquí estoy, Maestro -susurró ella. Ya se había resignado a las odiosas formalidades que se le habían impuesto.

-Lo sé, Raven. Te he estado vigilando en estos momentos. -explicó el enmascarado apareciendo de entre la penumbra-. Quería averiguar cuánto eras capaz de aguardar antes de que yo llegara. Felicitaciones, aprendiz, creo que tu paciencia es admirable.

La chica no dijo nada. Frente a Slade decía muy poco, solo lo justo y necesario. Pero el villano había aprendido a leer esa mirada lavanda y dedujo que la chica estaba algo irritada por la espera.

-Espero no te haya molestado ese pequeño ejercicio -continuó, suave y venenosamente-. Ya que hoy te verás forzada a hacer muchos más. Verás, mi aprendiz, he visto tu desempeño en estos dos meses y, aunque estás muy lejos de lograr el nivel que me complacería, creo que has avanzado bastante. Es por ello que hoy tendrás un pequeño examen.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo y aunque estaba cubierta bajo su capucha era imposible no ver en ella la sorpresa y la contrariedad.

-¿Y de qué se trataría el examen, Maestro? -preguntó.

-Paciencia, aprendiz. Veo que tienes curiosidad: no te preocupes, pronto será saciada. Quiero que practiques con tus Maestros durante algunas horas. Luego vendré a buscarte y te medirás conmigo. Nos veremos luego.

Raven suspiró cuando su Maestro se hubo ido y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Lucharía contra Slade. No debía ser tan difícil luego de todo aquel duro entrenamiento. Y quizás pudiera recurrir a sus instintos de demonio, en caso de emergencia. _¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Estás haciendo todo esto, sacrificando incluso la amistad de los Titanes, por control. Control. ¡Control! _Pensó la híbrida, intentando convencerse de que todo aquello era por el bien de sus amigos.

Entrenó como lo había hecho durante dos meses durante aproximadamente una hora y media. Durante ese tiempo, intentó autoanalizarse para ver qué era lo que tendría que cuidar a la hora de la batalla contra Slade. En artes marciales, Raven no tenía un gran nivel. Sus movimientos de ataque eran algo débiles y por lo general, sus golpes podían ser fácilmente detenidos. Solo contaba con una leve ventaja: era tremendamente ágil, escurridiza y veloz. Podía evitar y eludir muchos golpes, escurrirse de las garras de sus rivales y eludir disparos y golpes mientras saltaba. El ataque y contraataque eran su flaqueza y, debido a que tarde o temprano tenía que atacar ya que no podía pasarse todo una lucha evitando golpes, era que fallaba. Y Raven sospechaba que todas esas cosas Slade las conocía muy bien.

Finalmente sus Maestros dieron por terminado el entrenamiento a las dos horas de empezado. Por lo general practicaba siete horas (de nueve de la noche a las cuatro de la madrugada) con breves descansos de quince minutos; de seguro por ser hoy el día del Examen, su horario cambiaría. Raven se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió sus poderes, repentinamente de vuelta, ya que por lo general se los bloqueaban los días que tocaba acondicionamiento físico. Gizmo, apareció, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo y le explicó que tenía que reponer energías y curarse si estaba lastimada, ahora, ya que tenía que estar en óptimas condiciones para el combate.

-¡Apresúrate, titán! -le espetó Gizmo, luego de unos minutos, desde fuera del camarín-. Estos bobos descerebrados me ordenaron que te llevara afuera y eso haré.

-Y yo que creía que entre ustedes se respetaban -comentó la chica, álgidamente mientras aparecía en el umbral, ya repuesta.

-Esos cerebros de vómito no merecen respeto -dijo el muchacho, con desdén.

-No me digas.

-¡Ya cállate, quieres!

Ella resopló por lo bajo y siguió caminando junto al muchacho que la guiaba hasta el nuevo Campo en donde enfrentaría a Slade. Estaba algo nerviosa, a decir verdad, pero lo equiparaba con concentración y aparente calma en el rostro. Finalmente llegó a su destino: era un Campo de Batalla, pequeño, mucho más reducido que los anteriores gimnasios en los que entrenaba. Habían un par de grandes ventanales pero estaban obstruidos por gruesos barrotes de fierro, los cuales en algunos lugares sobresalían como filudas puntas. Raven hizo nota mental de no acercarse a ellas, ya que cabía el riesgo de quedar ensartado. La principal característica del lugar eran las gradas. Muchas y grandes estructuras de fierro, repletas de gente. Repletas de villanos: desde los Cinco de la Colmena, pasando por Katarou, Jhonny Rancid, Mambo, entre muchos otros.

-Excelente, mi aprendiz -susurró a la voz de Slade quien se encontraba en el centro del Campo-. Veo que ya has llegado, espero que hayas recuperado energías, porque te aseguro que las vas a necesitar. No querrás decepcionar a tu público ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, pero volvió a echar una fugaz ojeada a los espectadores. ¿Por qué Slade los había convocado? ¿Con qué propósito? Si era solo para observar el "espectáculo" no le hallaba mucha gracia. Suspiró. Al menos entre el público se hallaban Rorek y Arthur, aunque Red X no se hallaba presente. Frunció el ceño, manteniéndose tensa y en silencio.

-Ah, se me olvida un detalle -continuó Slade, flexionando los músculos ligeramente-. No podrás contar con tus poderes en esta batalla. Será una experiencia inolvidable, Raven. Harás bien en creerme.

La chica, cubierta bajo la capucha negra de su traje, tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, aunque sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Si Slade intentaba intimidarla no lo iba a conseguir. Ya esperaba que le bloqueara los poderes en la batalla y, aunque secretamente tenía la esperanza de que le concediera esa pequeña ventaja, no se inmutó.

-Suerte, aprendiz. La necesitarás -dijo Slade, antes de colocarse en posición de batalla. Un extraño monitor en el techo, inició una cuenta regresiva.

5... Slade la taladraba con la mirada, ansioso de comenzar la lucha, frío, decidido, cruel. Ella, en cambio, con una irritante calma en el rostro, le devolvió la mirada con dignidad, dispuesta a sobrevivir esa batalla.

4... Era solo una pelea más, contra un villano que ya conocía. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Porque su mente había decidido en mala hora, recordarle ciertos eventos de su pasado. Ciertos eventos en donde Slade parecía tener dominio y control sobre su vida. Los peores momentos de su vida que lograba recordar.

Flash Back

_-Solo quiero que este día termine... -lamentó Raven, observando a Cyborg que yacía inconsciente en el suelo._

_-Creo que ambos sabemos que este día está lejos de terminar -susurró Slade, acercándose lentamente-. Hola, cumpleañera. ¿Lista para tus obsequios?_

_La hechicera echó mano a sus poderes y una enorme garra negra lanzó a Slade contra el techo, generando una enorme bola de humo. La chica se elevó para observar a su enemigo y al no verlo, volteó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aliviada. _

_-Tengo un mensaje para ti -musitó la voz del villano, volando entre el humo. Los ojos de Raven brillaron, destelleando energía y su mano estaba preparada para atacar, pero Slade le aprisionó la muñeca, apretándola con fuerza. La híbrida gimió de dolor y cayó a la superficie de un engranaje. Se incorporó lentamente y descubrió que Slade le había rasgado el traje allí donde había posado su mano, en donde ahora aparecía una carmesí "S" . S de Scaz_

_-Ya ha comenzado -gritó Slade, aún en el aire, con los brazos abiertos, mientras de su cuerpo manaban feroces descargas eléctricas que destruían todo a su paso._

_Fin_

¿Por qué había recordado eso ahora? No tenía sentido, tenía que concentrarse. Lo que importaba era el ahora, el presente, lo que estaba sucediendo justo en ese instante. El pasado era historia. _Si así fuera no tendría que estar haciendo todo esto _rebatió ella, en su mente.1... ¿Ya habían pasado 2 segundos? ¡Qué importaba ya! Estaba preparada, iba a luchar. Y esperaba salir lo más ilesa posible.

-¡A pelear! -rugió Slade, mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante. Dio un ágil salto para dirigir una fiera patada a su pupila, quien con agilidad la esquivó. Se miraron cara a cara unos segundos, caminando en círculos como fieras enjauladas, buscando el mejor ángulo para atacar. _Es muy rápido, espero yo serlo más _pensó Raven. No obstante, no podía ser la primera en atacar, ya que en tal caso tenía las de perder; solo cabía esperar a que Slade tomara, nuevamente la iniciativa, lo que hizo rápidamente.

Se mantuvieron en una lucha rápida durante quince minutos, en los cuales varias veces Raven fue derribada. Le costaba moverse y, aunque logró conectar en algunos momentos un par de golpes y hacer que Slade se tambaleara, no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente, además de que comenzaba a sentirse algo cansada. _¡Demonios, Raven! _Se reprendió a sí misma. _¿Dónde quedó tu resistencia? ¡Solo llevas quince minutos y ya estás agotándote! _Y al parecer no solo ella se había dado cuenta de aquello, pues Slade se detuvo en seco y la miró burlonamente un momento.

-¿Acaso ya perdiste el aliento, aprendiz? Vamos, demuéstrame que tienes algo más que eso.

Raven sabía que la estaba provocando y por un segundo acarició la idea de que sus instintos salieran a flote para ayudarla, no obstante, sus emociones no la socorrieron. Continuó poseyéndola una fría y pasmosa calma, casi una suerte de resignación a su destino.

Flash Back

-_Pero estás olvidando una cosa, Raven. Naciste para hacer esto, fuiste enviada aquí para destruir la Tierra. _

_-Tu destino será cumplido. ¡El portal debe abrirse! _

_Fin_

Raven cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. ¡Maldita sea su mente que no la dejaba en paz en ese momento! ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que no antes, cuando no había nada que temer?

-¿Qué sucede, aprendiz? ¿Pesadillas, acaso? -susurró Slade, en su espalda. La chica se volteó con rapidez e intento golpearlo en el rostro, pero el hombre detuvo su puño, para luego torcer su brazo hacia la espalda con fuerza, casi con brutalidad. Raven apretó los dientes, para aguantar el dolor que le provocaba la fuerza del villano.

-Veo que este hombro nunca lo curaste por completo -observó Slade, quien la contemplaba-. Desde aquella lucha que tuvimos en tu habitación, este hueso sigue seriamente lastimado. Nunca recordaste sanarlo por completo, solo intentaste apartar el dolor ¿verdad? Craso error, Raven. ¡Craso error!

Slade agudizó cruelmente la torcedura, hasta que finalmente se oyó un horrendo sonido de huesos. Raven gritó de dolor, incapaz de contenerse y quedó tirada en el suelo, jadeando, intentando resistirse, tiritando. Slade comenzó a pasearse en círculos junto a ella, observándola, disfrutando de su dolor en silencio. Raven sabía que esa pelea la iba a perder, pero había contado con no quedar gravemente herida de ella. Ahora entendía la magnitud de su error.

-Vamos, Raven. Levántate -ordenó Slade sonriendo macabramente bajo la máscara-. No te preocupes por el dolor y míralo por el lado bueno: al menos estás viva. Créeme que deberías agradecer de estarlo.

El villano la golpeó con violencia en el rostro, haciendo que fuera a estrellarse contra una pared. La hechicera se incorporó, aún cegada por el intenso dolor de su hombro. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en ello, quizás podría resistirlo. Tenía que hacerlo o Slade la destrozaría. Cuando se hubo erguido totalmente, apretó el puño derecho, procurando mover lo menos posible el que tenía herido. Slade corrió hasta ella, quien logró evitar una patada voladora, pero cuando se apartó, el villano la agarró de la capa y la devolvió al suelo. Una vez allí le torció el brazo que conservaba intacto, aunque con un poco más de suavidad y la inmovilizó por el cuello.

-Aprendiz, aprendiz... -susurró en su oído como una serpiente-. Pelea. Pelea, Raven o te irá muy mal.

La muchacha lanzó otro grito de dolor, pues todo el peso de su captor estaba sobre su hombro herido. Intentó zafarse, pero en un instante Slade hizo un extraño movimiento con sus piernas, como quedándose en cuclillas y con su rodilla golpeó con colosal fuerza bruta, su gemelo derecho. Sintió como si una cuchillada le hubiera atravesado la pantorrilla, pero el dolor era soportable. Slade la soltó. No sabía lo que le había hecho, pero le costaba mover la pierna y con solo intentar posarla en el suelo le dolía.

-Raven, no me has hecho ni un rasguño. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se te agotaron las fuerzas? -preguntó el hombre con mofa, mientras volvía a sumir pose de batalla. La chica intentó un ataque desesperado, lanzándose hacia adelante pero, aunque logró golpearlo en el pecho y derribar a su enemigo, se arrepintió al instante, porque su pierna y su hombro la laceraban sin piedad. Slade se incorporó, lentamente.

-Mucho mejor, aprendiz y a la vez muy insuficiente.

Se volvieron a tranzar en una lucha de golpes rápidos, en donde Raven debió recurrir a todo su ingenio para evitar la mayor cantidad de golpes, concentrarse y a la vez intentar dejar de lado el dolor. Jadeaba prominentemente, le faltaba el aliento y el sudor le caía por la frente. Su traje, aunque resistente, estaba desgarrado en algunas partes y tenía varios cortes y magulladoras en la cara. Su expresión, aunque tranquila, reflejaba un brillo amargo, el brillo de quienes intentan aguantar un suplicio físico muy grande.

Slade en un instante, contraatacó y envió a la hechicera contra un ventanal. Un desgarrador alarido de dolor remeció todo el lugar. Los villanos de las gradas, al parecer tenían órdenes de guardar silencio, pues nadie dijo una palabra. Raven se había estrellado contra uno de los fierros que sobresalían de los barrotes, aquellas salientes picudas y afiladas que se había propuesto evitar. Como resultado, el trozo de metal traspasó por su espalda, desgarrando a su paso piel, carne y tejidos. La híbrida a duras penas se zafó; de milagro el fierro no la había atravesado. Aturdida por el dolor, cayó de rodillas, al momento que escupía sangre en el suelo. Slade observaba el suplicio de su aprendiz sin mover un músculo. Un odio irracional lo poseía, una rabia demente surgida de los rincones más oscuros y enterrados de su pasado y de su mente, corría por sus venas.

-Lástima, Raven. Parece que no saldrás viva de aquí. -susurró.

La empujó hasta la pared y comenzó a golpear su abdomen, con ira, con la mente cegada por emociones animales. A cada golpe la chica exhalaba un suave quejido, ya incapaz de emitir sonido alguno más fuerte; la máscara del villano quedó manchada de la sangre que, incontrolable, salía de la garganta de su agonizante aprendiz. _Voy a morir_ pensó Raven, ya casi insensible a toda sensación. Qué ironía morir de ese modo. Destrozada por los golpes de Slade, vistiendo su uniforme, lejos y traidora de sus amigos, frente a todos los villanos conocidos. La chica en un momento, sintió que el brazo de Slade la soltaba y se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose hacia el suelo lentamente, casi inconsciente, manchando la pared con un macabro reguero de su propia sangre. La vista ya se le estaba borrando, pero Raven alcanzó a oír unas palabras que le sorprendieron.

-¡¡Slade!! ¡La vas a matar! ¡Déjala, bastardo! ¡Déjala en paz! -era Arthur, quien parado junto a Rorek con una mirada llena de rabia y desesperación desafiaba a Salde-. Eres un maldito. Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo más y te las verás conmigo.

-Dejala, Slade -susurró Rorek, colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero para intentar calmarlo-. Ella no merece morir y lo sabes. Prometiste ayudarla, cumple con tu palabra, Slade. Yo puedo curarla.

-¡Insolentes! -gritó Slade, con rabia y desprecio-. ¡Como se atreven a desafiarme!

-¡Pues me atrevo! -dijo Arthur emulando su venenosa calma, aunque con una vehemencia en el rostro nunca antes vista en él-. No me importa lo que me hagas, Slade, pero lo que has hecho no tiene nombre. Lo haces solamente por rencor y ella no tiene la culpa de que tú aún no superes tu pasado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú...? -Slade pareció espantado.

-No esperaste que tu información estuviera a salvo entre tantos villanos ¿verdad? -se burló Arthur-. Cometiste el mismo error que los Titanes: poner su historia en archivos de computadora. Y creo que aquí no todos te son fieles.

El villano permaneció en silencio, contrariado por la situación, pero aún con el odio en el cuerpo. Miró a su aprendiz, quien luchaba por mantenerse consciente, ya que si se desmayaba dudaba que volviera a despertar. Se le acercó y la tomó por la capa con rabia. Oyó que pasos se acercaban, de seguro para detenerlo, pero alzó una mano, indicando calma. Raven, cuya vista se borraba a cada segundo solo distinguió el rostro de un hombre desconocido, tuerto, con la mirada de su único ojo llena de tristeza. La hechicera pensó que iba a matarla y cerró los ojos suavemente, esperando el golpe final. Pero lo que sintió fue algo totalmente inesperado. Lágrimas. Lágrimas que caían en su rostro, como finas gotas de lluvia. Alzó la vista, pero no logró enfocarla y lo siguiente que logró sentir fueron unos labios besar los suyos con violencia, rabia, desesperación, casi con brutalidad. No intentó resistirse ni gritar, porque no tenías fuerzas para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. El beso terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Vio a Slade cubrirse con su máscara y apretar los puños con impotencia.

-Perdóname, Angela... -susurró.

Luego todo se volvió negro y Raven no vio más.


	10. Entre el presente y el pasado

_Agradecimientos:_

_A Nacho:_ Hola, Holmes. XD ¿Ya has podido dilucidar el caso? ¡Aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo! Ojalá lo disfrutes (pese a que yo lo encuentro pésimo) y espero tu crítica :)

_A Lucía y Shadow:_ ¡Cuanto lamento que no hayan podido disfrutar plenamente el capítulo anterior! Sin embargo, también lamento informarles que este fic tiene R&S ya que he tratado de apegarme lo más posible a la serie, de la cual soy fan. Ojalá pueda compensar esa desilusión con buenos capítulos de aquí en adelante. Además de Robin y Star habrá poco. Raven es la que la lleva. ¡Me reí con los pañuelos! ¡Aquí les dejo la continuación! Espeor no perderlas como lectoras :)

_A le:_ ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado de mi fic! La verdad, hacer que la gente se emocione es lo más difícil. A mi los fics que mas adoro son aquellos que me hacen sentir punzadas en el estómago :) xD jaja ¡Aquí te dejo la continuación! Y no te preocupes, todas las preguntas serán contestadas con el tiempo.

_Sol Angel_: ¡Te dejaré con la intriga! Muajaja xD Es broma, pronto se aclarará todo. (Creo) xD Y me encantan tus reviews, el solo hecho de que te molestes en dejarme uno es para mi un halago descomunal. ¡Te dejo la continuación para que, ojalá la disfrutes!

_Mond:_ Yo mañana comienzo las clases xD asi que te entiendo. ¡Jaja, muchas preguntas y pronto habrán respuestas! Me alegra mucho que me tomes en cuenta, así que aquí te dejó la continuación. :D ¡Ojalá la disfrutes!

_Disclaimer:_ Teen Titans no me pertenece

_Entre el presente y el pasado_

Cuando Raven comenzó a despertar, lo único que logró distinguir fueron un par de intensos luceros celestes que la miraban con gran preocupación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, lentamente, porque se sentía exhausta y no lograba pensar con claridad, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos fue recordando lo que había pasado, qué estaba haciendo recostada en una camilla y por qué Rorek estaba junto a ella. Suspiró, aún no le apetecía charlar con alguien, no luego de todo lo que había ocurrido. Tenía la mente echa un caos. Slade la había besado. El solo echo de pensarlo le shockeaba e incomodaba a un tiempo, era algo antinatural, era algo... perturbador. No tenía palabras suficientemente adecuadas para describirlo... _Y pensar que ni me resistí _se dijo a sí misma, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. Y Angela. Slade había mencionado el verdadero nombre de su madre, de Arella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había pedido perdón? ¿Por qué había llorado? ¡Slade, el peor villano conocido de los Titanes, derramando lágrimas sobre ella! Si antes había sentido desconfianza por Slade, ahora la sentía mucho más; algo tenía el hombre con su madre y aquello le preocupaba.

Suspiró. ¿Desde cuando su vida se había complicado tanto? Enfocó la vista para lograr ver en donde se encontraba, pero solo veía una pared blanca, sin ninguna información importante. Se irguió para poder tener un espectro visual completo de su entorno, cuando la mano del hechicero la detuvo.

-No, Raven, aún no -susurró suave pero gravemente-. Tienes que descansar, no es momento para buscar respuestas; no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos.

Ella miró al hechicero y por unos segundos se perdió en la intensidad de sus ojos. Él sonrió, sacándola de su breve ensoñación, para poder disimular su propio nerviosismo.

-No siento ningún dolor -musitó ella, con la voz monocorde-. ¿Tú me curaste?

-No del todo -admitió él, algo apesadumbrado, pero a la vez turbado por aquel contacto visual-. No tengo poderes curativos como tú, Raven, por lo que debí recurrir a hechizos básicos, sacados de libros. Nada muy impresionante. Logré curar tu herida en la espalda, que era la más grave y neutralizar el dolor de tu cuerpo temporalmente. Pero las fracturas y las hemorragias internas, no pude ni me dejaron curarlas. Además de un extraño corte que tienes en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿No te dejaron? -inquirió Raven, sentándose para observar mejor.

-Slade. Solo autorizó a que curara heridas vitales.

-Se nota que me quiere -dijo la híbrida con ironía. Él suspiró, algo perturbado-. ¿Sucede algo, Rorek?

-No, no es nada -dijo con una triste sonrisa-. Solo que, cuesta sacarse de la mente esa pelea. No fue fácil verte en esas condiciones.

-Nunca he sido muy bonita -dijo con sarcasmo.

Él frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. No seas tonta. Pero... es que fue fuerte. -explicó, tragando saliva-. Fue algo horrible.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo. No imaginaba cómo habría sido presenciar aquella lucha desde afuera, pero entendía la sensación. Suspiró. Se sentía embotada, con los sentidos al mínimo, sin ganas de hablar. Solo quería dormir, dormir e intentar aplacar su mente ansiosa de respuestas.

-Gracias -dijo ella de pronto, asombrando al mago-. De verdad. Si no fuera por ti... bueno, ya sabes, no estaría aquí. _Lo que es verdad._

-Aunque me siento sumamente honrado de merecer tu gratitud, me temo que tus agradecimientos deben ir, también, a otro hombre -replicó él, con seriedad-. Fue realmente el Doctor Luz, quien intercedió por ti. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado... Pero al final, eso fue lo que te salvó la vida. Yo solo soy el médico -sonrió.

-No, eso no es verdad -le contradijo-. Slade podría haberte... ¡Un momento! ¿Estás bien?

Raven tenía tal ansiedad en su mirada, que Rorek no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Lanzó buenas carcajadas que sorprendieron a la muchacha y la molestaron un poco. El albino negó con la cabeza, exhalando un largo suspiro.

-Raven... casi te mandan al otro mundo y ¿tú te preocupas por mí? -preguntó como si fuera obvio-. Yo estoy perfectamente. Slade no nos hizo un gran daño. Ya sabes, solo lo típico, pero estoy bien. Y el Doctor Luz también, si eso te preocupa. Lo importante ahora es que tu lo estés. Eso es lo único que me importa.

La chica suspiró, aliviada, tratando de ignorar la última frase del hechicero que la había abochornado un poco. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, suavizando su mirada. El rostro de Rorek pareció encendido con un brillo especial.

-Adoro cuando sonríes -susurró de repente, provocando que la hechicera se sonrojara levemente. Y no tenía su capucha para escapar-. En verdad, te ves como angelical cuando sonríes.

-Eso es algo irónico ¿no crees? -farfulló ella, algo incómoda.

-Puede ser. Pero de igual modo.

-Gracias. Por todo, Rorek. De verdad, significa mucho para mí.

-Por nada. -dijo él, levantándose-. Vamos, creo que tienes que probar levantarte.

La chica obedeció y fue erguiéndose lentamente, para no forzar mucho su maltrecho cuerpo. La pantorrilla derecha la tenía sumamente débil, como si fuera una masa gelatinosa y debió apoyarse en Rorek, quien, encantado, la ayudó a caminar hasta que pudo sostenerse firmemente. Tendría que curarse cuando llegase a la Torre. Suspiró, nuevamente. Aquello sería largo, ya que sus heridas eran numerosas, quizás le tomara toda la mañana. Ya pensaría en una excusa para no salir de su habitación.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. Slade te dejó esto -el albino indicó un traje de batalla limpio, nuevo e impecable que colgaba de un gancho situado en la pared próxima.

-Qué detalle -murmuró ella, haciendo que el mago lanzara una corta carcajada-. Rorek, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Deben ser cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Es tarde, o mejor dicho, temprano. Debes irte. ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Él pareció abatido.

-Aunque primero debo encontrar a Arthur. -comentó Raven, para luego aclarar-: El doctor Luz. También estoy en deuda con él.

-De mi parte, considera mis servicios como un regalo, no como una deuda. ¿De acuerdo? -sonrió él, con la mirada soñadora pero triste-. Él debe estar en el techo de la fábrica, siempre se coloca allí.

-Gracias, Rorek -dijo ella, bajando la mirada. Los ojos celestes de Rorek parecían atravesarla con su intensidad y aquello le perturbaba-. Creo que... no soy muy buena para expresarme con palabras, pero...

Él sonrió, enternecido y posó un dedos en los labios de la hechicera para silenciarla con dulzura.

-No necesitas palabras para expresarte, Raven. Siempre me han bastado tus ojos para saber lo que oculta tu corazón. -dijo con solemnidad mientras un rayo de tristeza cruzaba por su mirada-. Debes irte. Hace algo de frío y Arthur debe estar por irse. Apresúrate y, por favor, cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré. -prometió ella-. Tu también cuídate. Y gracias, nuevamente.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos, Raven -dijo el hechicero mientras la muchacha desaparecía en un portal de magia negra.

* * *

Cuando llegó al techo, de inmediato divisó la figura de Arthur con sus ojos. Se encontraba en el borde del techo, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si reflexionara en silencio. La hechicera demoró varios segundos en forzar a su cerebro a ordenarle a sus piernas a moverse, porque se sentía como una ameba. Y lo peor era que seguía vestida con el desgarrado traje de batalla, el cual no la hacía sentir más cómoda. _Demonios, ¿Por __qué no me puse el nuevo? _Se lamentó ella, mentalmente. Se acercó un poco a Arthur, procurando que sus pisadas sonaran lo menos posible. Por primera vez se sintió agradecida por las enseñanzas de "Sigilo" de Red X. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca de él, notó cuán ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos estaba. No había notado su presencia. Ella sonrió levemente al verlo: aquel día, en especial, se veía mucho menos como el Doctor Luz como nunca antes. Se veía como Arthur, un hombre normal, con problemas y alegrías, que pensaba en silencio. No como el patético villano que ni siquiera sabe elegir objetivos de robo adecuados.

-Aunque no lo creas, sí noté tu presencia -susurró Arthur, mientras ella se debatía entre quedarse de pie y sentarse junto a él-. Y me agradaría mucho que te sentases. Es algo incómodo charlar para arriba. No sé si me entiendes...

Ella alzó una ceja, algo contrariada, pero obedeció sin decir nada. Dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte, tal como él; se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, fingiendo ignorar al otro, hasta que finalmente Arthur rompió el hielo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó mirándola fijamente. Ella lo miró también y sonrió.

-Sí. Gracias a ti, por cierto -musitó quedamente-. Te lo agradezco.

-No fue nada -replicó él, colocando una mano en su nuca, algo nervioso-. Además te debía una ¿recuerdas?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sé que no fue solo una vuelta de mano -susurró ella, desviando la mirada.

Él frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿No le creía? Eso era lo último que le faltaba. Arthur se quedó en silencio unos momentos como pensando si mandar a Raven a la punta del cerro o contestarle su pregunta. Finalmente se decidió por lo segundo.

-No lo sé -admitió algo incómodo-. Simplemente sentí que no estaba bien. Sí, dirás ¿Desde cuando el Doctor Luz se preocupa de si las cosas son o no buenas? También me lo pregunto. Fue una sensación más bien extraña. Lo único que pensé en el momento fue: "Ella, no". Sí, guión trillado...

-Trillado, aunque no por ello menos legítimo -determinó ella, con la mirada fija en el cielo-. Digamos que si no fuera por eso, yo estaría muerta.

-La sutileza no es tu fuerte ¿verdad? -le acusó él, con fingida exasperación-. ¡Existen eufemismos y delicadezas! ¿Tienes que ser tan directa para todo?

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. Ese tipo era muy exagerado. No había que crear tal alharaca solo por una expresión.

-No exageres -le espetó-. Es la verdad.

Él suspiró, como si estuviera intentando enseñarle física cuántica a un chico de cinco años. Lo que, evidentemente, es un desastre asegurado. No entendía ni él mismo su acción defensiva para con la híbrida, pero en el momento le pareció lógica. ¿Quién se quedaría viendo cómo matan a una persona brutalmente, sin decir nada? Él no, al menos. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, entonces supongo que gracias es la palabra adecuada -dijo Raven, aún con la mirada distante-. Aunque ya la haya dicho. ¿Estás...?

-Estoy bien -lo cortó él, como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

-Mentiroso -le espetó la chica con dureza-. No estás bien. No seas tan orgulloso.

-¡Mira quien lo dice, Srta. Si no es por Ti, estoy Muerta! -contraatacó él, algo irritado-. Si te digo que estoy bien es porque estoy bien.

-¿Y si yo te digo que el sol es verde tú me crees? En fin, no voy a discutir contigo. -y dicho esto, se le acercó con determinación y posó ambas manos, de las cuales salía un destello azulado, sobre el brazo izquierdo de Arthur, el cual tenía una horrenda quemadura que ella había logrado leer en la mente del hombre. Éste intentó apartarse, con dignidad, pero una mirada de taladro de la híbrida lo hizo desistir.

-¿Te volviste loca, Cara Pálida? -le recriminó el hombre, cuando hubo terminado de sanarle la quemadura del brazo-. ¡Cómo se te ocurre gastar tu energía en mí! ¿Qué no te has visto? ¡Estás hecha un desastre!

-Adoro tu sinceridad -dijo ella con sarcasmo-. Y por nada.

Él enrojeció de vergüenza y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Y gracias por curarme. ¡Pero de todos modos no estuvo bien hecho! -rezongó, ante la mirada de malicia de Raven-. ¿Qué?

-Eres un tarado -dijo con sencillez.

-Gracias -respondió él con fastidio.

-¿Por qué eres un villano? -preguntó Raven, luego de unos minutos de silencio en donde ambos se preguntaba qué decir-. Es decir, tienes talento, no eres un tan mal tipo y desperdicias todo eso intentando robar bancos.

Arthur abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de la Oscura. Sin embargo, ya que ella se había dirigido con gentileza a él, decidió que estaría mal no responderle.

-No es tiempo para regenerarme. ¿sabes? -musitó él, con un leve amargor en la voz-. Mi tiempo de "buen hombre" ya pasó.

-No habrías sido un mal héroe -susurró ella, mirándolo de reojo.

-En eso te equivocas -insistió Arthur-. Yo nunca quise ser un "villano", ni un ladrón. Pero tampoco quería ser un héroe. Simplemente ansiaba ser un tipo normal, tener un título, una familia, nada del otro mundo. Pero me convencieron de que nunca podría ser... bueno, alguien. Ni siquiera sé por qué le confío a una enemiga esta información -agregó como escape de último momento.

-Quizás no me consideras una enemiga -divagó Raven-. Y déjame decirte algo: nunca dejes que los demás te digan quién eres o quién llegarás a ser. Siempre hay tiempo para cambiar, para rebelarse.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Justamente. Mírame. Soy el mejor ejemplo de lo que te digo.

Él tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, pero no lo confesó en voz alta. ¿Él, un héroe? ¡Por favor, ni el ser más estúpido del Universo creería tal cosa! ¿O sí? Bueno, después de todo no era un sicópata maníaco. Era un ladrón patético, nada más. Podía cambiar. ¡No, qué tonterías decía! Ya era tarde para él. ¿Cierto?

-De acuerdo, quizás tengas razón -dijo Arthur, luego de unos minutos-. ¿Desde cuando tanto interés en mí, Raven?

Le incomodaba tratarla por su nombre, aunque no podía entender por qué. Quizás se debiera a que siempre la había considerado una titán, un enemigo natural, no una persona con la cual se tiene una amistosa charla en el techo de una fábrica. Ella, con un expresión un tanto plana en el rostro, se encogió de hombros, aunque desvió la mirada.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Arthur -susurró.

Él sonrió, sintiéndose repentinamente como un animal acorralado. Aquella era una excelente pregunta a la cual, lamentable y evidentemente, no encontraba respuesta. Y por alguna razón tampoco quería encontrarla. La situación pintaba tan surrealista, que no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

-Eres buena. Podrías ser sicóloga -estimó él, divertido.

-No me digas. Y también la Emperadora de Francia -replicó ella con sarcasmo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cómodos con la quietud que reinaba entre ambos. La brisa del alba azotaba sus rostros con brío y frescor. Hacía frío, pero Arthur no lo sentía ya que tenía puesto un abrigo negro, largo, algo antiguo y desteñido pero muy útil. El hombre se dio cuenta de que Raven tiritaba y no era para menos: tenía el traje desgarrado y la capa no ayudaba mucho. En un impulso irracional acercó su mano a la de la hechicera y la estrechó brevemente. Ella la apartó, perpleja e incómoda, frunciendo el ceño a la defensiva. Él, comprendiendo el error, se apresuró a explicarse.

-Lo lamento, no quise... -balbuceó ante la mirada acusadora de la muchacha, para luego suspirar-. Estás temblando y estás helada. Te hará mal todo ese frío -se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó en los hombros a la Oscura, quien comenzaba a alarmarse por lo raro de la situación. _De acuerdo, __solo cálmate, Raven, no tiene nada de extraño que uno de tu archienemigos consumados te ofrezca su abrigo _pensó la híbrida, fracasando en su intento por encontrarle lógica a la situación.

-Tómalo como una retribución por tus tercos servicios médicos -broméo él, aunque manteniendo la gravedad-. Si te enfermas, yo me contagio y muero y no querrás verme muerto ¿sabes? Apestaría.

Ella rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza. El humor de Arthur era absurdo, pero a la vez tenía una mezcla de seriedad y liviandad que lo hacía de mejor nivel que, por ejemplo, los tontos chistes de Chico Bestia. Estuvo reflexionando en ello unos segundos, cuando sintió la mirada de Arthur, una fusión de mueca burlona y triunfadora, atravesarla.

-¿Qué?

-Te hice reír -explicó.

-¿Y?

-Es como decir: encontré la Piedra Filosofal -dijo él, seriamente, como si fuera obvio.

-No exageres -farfulló ella, haciendo una mueca de fastidio-. Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. Se hace tarde y debo volver a... la Torre -pareció abatida con solo mencionarlo.

-Supongo -dijo él, algo desilusionado-. Te diría: "Te llevo" pero no tengo en qué, evidentemente. El vehículo que usé para perseguir a Robin se estropeó si a eso te refieres con esa mirada. Te diría: "Te acompaño hasta tu casa" si no fuera porque vives en una enorme T en medio de una isla, en donde gente como yo no es bienvenida.

-Creo que un "nos vemos luego" no sería tan mala despedida -estimó ella, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Y que no te vayan a raptar los alienes. A ti te pasa cada cosa...

-Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo -replicó ella, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-Supongo. Adiós, Raven.

-Adiós, Arthur y gracias por todo -dijo ella, para luego desaparecer convertida en un bello cuervo negro.

-Cuando quieras... -musitó él, consciente de que solo le hablaba a la nada. Luego de dirigir melancólicas miradas al cielo del amanecer, se encaminó hasta su casa, con la mente echa un caos.

* * *

Starfire despertó cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a ingresar a su habitación, desafiando los gruesos cortinajes morados que aún tapaban las ventanas. La alienígena se incorporó, bostezó y enseguida una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro, cuando logró recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior. Por fin Robin había aceptado sin reservas lo que sentía por ella y ella había podido, al fin, liberar definitivamente los suyos por él. ¿Qué podría arruinar su felicidad en aquel momento?

Starfire se estiró para desentumecerse, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y vestirse. Cuando ya estuvo lista, ordenó algunas cosas en su habitación para luego encaminarse a la sala común a desayunar.

-¡Gloriosos, sublimes y estupendísimos días tengan, amigos! -saludó Starfire, con una enorme sonrisa que despedía alegría donde quiera que fuera.

-Viejo, eso sí es un saludo -sonrió Chico Bestia-. ¡Buenos días, Star!

-¿Quieres comer algo, Starfire? -preguntó Terra, quien bebía algo de leche en un tazón amarillo.

-¡Pues claro, amiga! -dijo la tamaraniana sentándose junto a la rubia. Robin, quien en ese momento estaba cocinando unos huevos revueltos, se sonrojó al voltear y ver a Starfire.

-¿Quieres huevos, Star? -preguntó el petirrojo cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Me encantaría, Robin -respondió ella.

-Uy, Star, hoy andas más feliz que de costumbre. ¿A que se deberá? -preguntó Chico Bestia, observando fijamente a Robin con malicia.

-Sí, me pregunto... ¿Por qué será? -le secundó Cyborg, también mirando a Robin.

El muchacho los miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, sin darles importancia. Ya no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, las burlas le resbalaban. Y se sentía muy bien con ello.

Pasaron unos minutos más en que los Titanes terminaron de desayunar. El líder se levantó y con unos gestos pidió silencio.

-Muy bien, Titanes. Hoy tenemos entrenamiento matutino -anunció-. Me pareció mucho mejor idea que hacerlo en la tarde, porque por lo general allí estamos más cansados. También se me ocurrió cambiar la pista de obstáculos a un modo supervivencia, un Torneo, para hacerlo más real. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Estupendo! -saltó Terra, muy animada-. Me parece una excelente idea, Robin. Es mucho mejor así.

-Pero viejo... acabo de desayunar -rezongó Chico Bestia, señalando su plato.

-¿Qué pasa, Bestita? ¿Temes que te patee el trasero antes del mediodía? -preguntó Cyborg, burlón.

-¡Ya quisieras! -le espetó éste, con presunción-. ¡Ya veremos quien le patea el trasero a quien!

-Calma, amigos -sonrió Starfire-. ¿Quién le avisará a Raven?

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la pregunta de la gentil tamaraniana. Todos evitaron mirarse entre sí, ya que cualquier gesto podría traicionarlos. Robin suspiró, fastidiado.

-Yo iré -anunció-. Ni que fuera a comerme.

-¡No apuestes por ello, viejo! -bromeó Chico Bestia.

El petirrojo se dirigió a la habitación de la hechicera con paso decidido, algo irritado con sus compañeros por la mala actitud que habían mostrado. _Ni que fuera una sicópata maníaca _pensaba Robin, negando con la cabeza. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Raven y golpeó. No recibió respuesta. Golpeó con un poco más de fuerza, tal vez ella no lo había escuchado.

-¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó, para darle más seguridad a su llamado.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ella, sin abrir la puerta.

-Hay entrenamiento. Eh... ¿Podrías abrirme? No me gusta charlar con la puerta. -bromeó él, al notar una ligera tensión en el ambiente.

Un corto silencio sucedió a sus palabras. Al principio, el líder pensó que la chica había continuado con lo que fuera que hacía, ignorándolo y se disponía a marcharse algo derrotado, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Raven, con el rostro inexpresivo, hizo con la mano un ademán para que el líder explicase su presencia.

-Eh... bueno, yo quería avisarte que hay entrenamiento -balbuceó él, algo impactado-. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo... no lo sé, como demacrada.

Ella alzó una ceja. Él se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras, pero ella alzó una mano, anunciando calma.

-Estoy bien -contestó-. Simplemente no he meditado lo suficiente. ¿Entrenamiento, dices? Dame un minuto y me reuniré con ustedes.

-Claro. Pero... ¿Estás segura? Si no te sientes muy bien, quédate a descansar, con los chicos podremos arreglárnoslas y después hablaremos de ello.

Ella lo miró fijamente, algo inquieta, meditando su posición. Era verdad que no se sentía bien. Se sentía realmente cansada y débil, como si hubiera gastado una gran cantidad de energía. Cuando llegó al alba a su habitación era tal su agotamiento que dejó bien guardado el traje nuevo de Slade, se cambió de ropa y apenas se recostó en la cama, para recuperar algo de fuerza, cayó dormida. Hacía solo unos minutos que se había despertado, por lo cual no había contado con el tiempo para curarse. Y si no asistía al entrenamiento, podría hacerlo. Pero por otro lado, Robin la acribillaría a preguntas y a recelos que, realmente, le apetecía mucho menos que el dolor. Suspiró.

-Iré -dijo con voz decidida, ignorando un asomo de protesta del líder-. Solo dame un minuto.

-Claro, te veremos afuera.

-Sí -y la chica cerró la puerta.

Robin frunció el ceño, con algo de desconfianza. Algo andaba, definitivamente, muy mal con Raven y su deber como líder y como amigo era averiguar qué. Sin embargo, durante todo aquel tiempo había dejado de abordar a la híbrida, debido al consejo de Cyborg de dejarla en paz, ya que aquel continuo preguntar a ella le molestaba. Aquella respuesta: "Simplemente no he meditado lo suficiente" era casi idéntica a la que le había dado Raven antes de los episodios de Trigon y el fin del mundo. Si algo así estaba volviendo a suceder, él tenía el deber de impedirlo como fuera. Negó con la cabeza para despejarse un poco.

-Después de todo, quizás son ideas mías -se dijo, con un suspiro.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros -dijo Cyborg cuando todos los Titanes estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento-. Esta supercomputadora, últimamente perfeccionada por mí, pondrá al azar a las parejas de batalla. ¡Redoble de tambores! Ni se te ocurra, Bestita, ese chiste es viejo -musitó el mitad robot cuando el verde se transformó en una especia de mapache para hacer el redoble con su barriga. El cambiante le sacó la lengua-. ¡Aquí vamos!

Apretó el botón de inicio en la computadora y luego de una serie de pitidos y luces, el aparato arrojó los resultados. Cyborg lo miró durante unos segundos y colocó una cara de fastidio.

-Demonios -masculló-. Bueno, Bestita, parece que Starfire tendrá el honor de patear tu verde trasero. ¡La primera pelea es Starfire vs chico Bestia! La segunda será entre Terra y yo. Y la última entre Robin y Raven. ¿Ven el círculo que tracé en el piso? -señaló una enorme circunferencia, que abarcaba la mitad del campo de batalla-. La lucha terminará cuando uno de los combatientes logré sacar a su rival del círculo. ¡Bestita, Star, inicien el combate!

Ambos se colocaron en posición de batalla, sonriéndose. Se desearon mutua suerte y se lanzaron al ataque. Chico Bestia se trasformó en una Tiranosaurio Rex y le rugió con fiereza a la alienígena, quien alzó el vuelo para tener más facilidad de movimiento. Lanzó sus rayos de estrella, los cuales hicieron poca mella en la dura piel del dinosaurio, pero que lo cegaron unos instantes. Instantes que la extraterrestre aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe que derribó al verde, pero que no lo sacó del círculo. Chico Bestia se transformó en guepardo y corrió rápidamente hacia la alienígena, quien intentó con sus rayos detener su paso.

Cuando el cambiante se encontró ya cerca de ella, cambió a un gorila y la aprisionó con fuerza con sus brazos. Pero Starfire se zafó con fuerza y con una combinación de puños y rayos verdes, sacó al verde del círculo.

-Muy bien, Star -le felicitó el cambiante, cuando se incorporó-. Estuviste genial.

-Tú también, Chico Bestia -dijo ella gentilmente-. Lamento haberte golpeado.

Él sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que no tenía importancia.

-¡La ganadora es Starfire! -anunció Cybrog, muy contento-. Ahora es la pelea entre Terra y yo. ¿Robin, podrías monitorear?

-Claro -aceptó éste, colocándose frente a la computadora-. ¡Que comience la batalla!

Terra sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Cyborg, como gesto de amistad. Luego ambos se tensaron para pelear. La rubia rápidamente se elevó en una roca, ya que se sentía mucho más segura de ese modo. Cyborg apuntó su cañón sónico y disparó, provocando una ligera inestabilidad en la ojiazul. Se tranzaron en una feroz batalla, en la cual las piedras llovían y la energía sónica destelleaba, sin lograr ninguno imponerse como ganador.

Los Titanes seguían de cerca la batalla, sin perderse detalle, ya que estaba resultando ser la más larga. Terra seguía, vehementemente, encima de su roca y Cyborg, pese a no poder volar ni invocar ningún tipo de elemento se defendía con bravura desde el piso con agilidad y fuerza. El mitad robot intentó un ataque diferente, saltando para alcanzar la piedra en donde Terra se encontraba, pero ésta con rapidez invocó a una gigantesca piedra que finalmente derribó al moreno y lo sacó del círculo.

-Vaya, excelente, Terra -opinó Cyborg, con una mano en la nuca-. Eres ruda.

-También lo hiciste bien -dijo ella, sonriendo-. Quizás fue solo suerte.

-No, eso es calidad -Cyborg le chocó la mano en el aire.

-Muy buen trabajo ambos -dijo Robin con diplomacia y serenidad-. ¿Cyborg? Te toca monitorear.

-¡Suerte, hermano! -le deseó el mitad robot-. Ojalá Raven haya amanecido de buenas o te dará una paliza.

-Sí... eso espero -susurró él, recordando sus inquietudes-. ¿Todo bien, Raven?

Ella asintió y se tensó, al tiempo que disimulaba una mueca de dolor. El hechizo de Rorek comenzaba a perder el efecto y el dolor se estaba expandiendo con rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Solo esperaba terminar con la pelea rápido, daba igual el resultado.

-Suerte -le deseó él, sonriendo-. Que gane el mejor.

Ella no dijo nada. No iba a gastar energías hablando pero asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación.

-¡Robin, Raven, comienza la batalla! -exclamó Cyborg.

-¡Vamos, Raven, gánale! Así será Chicas 3 – Chicos 0 -rió Terra.

Robin comenzó a girar en círculos, buscando un ángulo de ataque favorecedor, mientras sacaba su vara metálica. Raven no hizo ningún movimiento, esperando el ataque de su líder. La situación se le hacía tan similar a su batalla con Slade, que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no evadirse. Robin, impaciente, se lanzó al ataque, con un salto, que la hechicera esquivó con otro hacia atrás. Exhaló un quejido por lo bajo. _Maldita pierna, no puedo moverme bien _se lamentó mentalmente, mientras quedaba con una rodilla en tierra, mirando al petirrojo inexpresivamente, para que no notara nada. Comenzaba a sentir las abrumadoras oleadas de dolor y se maldijo por no rechazar el entrenamiento.

Robin, quien de nada e había percatado, lanzó una de sus bombas, y comenzó un fiero ataque con la vara. Raven, a sabiendas de que no podía rivalizar en ese momento a Robin, se protegió con un escudo de energía, completo. El pelinegro, algo extrañado, esperó a que la joven bajara la guardia, aunque eso no ocurrió sino hasta varios minutos después cuando un cuervo negro voló encima de él, cambiando de posición.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Robin, algo inquieto, aunque sin bajar sus defensas.

Ella asintió con sequedad e invocó un trozo de roca con su energía para dirigirla a Robin, quien en vez de evitarla, se trepó a ella de un salto y con una pata voladora, derribó a la hechicera quien no se esperaba tal maniobra. Cayó de espaldas, aunque aún dentro del círculo; se incorporó con rapidez, cuando un extraño mareo la hizo caer de rodillas. Ya el hechizo había desaparecido por completo y sus heridas la laceraban como si recién se las hubieran propinado. Respiró con dificultad, mientras Robin, preocupado, soltaba su vara y corría hacia ella.

-¡Raven! ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, agitado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder y escupió sangre en el suelo, para luego caer inconsciente.

-¡Raven! -gritó él, a cuyo exclamación llegaron todos los Titanes.

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Terra, con gran preocupación.

-No lo sé, simplemente estábamos peleando y de repente cayó de rodillas, vomitó sangre y se desmayó -resumió con real perplejidad e inquietud el líder.

-Debemos llevarla inmediatamente al cuarto de enfermería -anunció Starfire, bastante compungida-. ¡Enseguida!

-Starfire tiene razón -dijo Chico Bestia, quien aún no comprendía cómo había ocurrido todo-. Cyborg puede revisarla.

-Sí, vamos -dijo el mitad robot mientras cargaba a la inconsciente hechicera.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo malo le ocurría! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¡Debí impedirle participar en el entrenamiento! _Se reprendía mentalmente Robin, mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro para reconfortarlo; al principio creyó que se trataba de Starfire, pero una mirada azul chocó con la suya, soprendiendolo.

-No te culpes -dijo Terra, con seriedad-. Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. Hace meses que Raven ha estado actuando extraño. Pero descuida, averiguaremos qué sucede. -ella sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, algo más aliviado. Realmente Terra podía ser una excelente compañera cuando se la necesitaba. Una muy buena amiga, como había dicho Chico Bestia. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Cyborg recostó a Raven en la camilla y le quitó la capa para poder trabajar mejor. Luego encendió la computadora y comenzó a hacer análisis varios, muy concentrado, y con el ceño fruncido. Le conectó el brazo a unos tubos y pasó varias máquinas sobre ella, a modo de láser, para tomar muestras. Starfire, con un gesto muy preocupado, aferrada a la mano de Robin, aguardaba con evidente ansiedad. Chico Bestia, en tanto, junto a Terra, miraban a Cyborg y a Raven de tanto en tanto, con calma, disimulando la preocupación.

-Diablos -masculló el mitad robot cuando hubo terminado todos los exámenes requeridos.

-¿Qué sucede, Cyborg? -preguntó inmediatamente Robin.

-¿Nuestra amiga está bien? -inquirió Starfire, angustiada.

-¡Vamos, viejo, di algo! ¡No nos dejes con la preocupación! -estalló Chico Bestia, mientras Terra le apretaba la mano para indicar que se calmase.

-No está bien -susurró Cyborg-. Está malherida, aunque no entiendo por qué.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Terra, alterada.

-Según los análisis que le hice, tiene el hombro izquierdo dislocado, un corte bastante profundo allí mismo, un desgarro de la cabeza media del gemelo derecho, cuatro costillas fracturadas, una herida horrenda en la espalda que parece curada pero que desgarró el músculo dorsal, además de múltiples hemorragias internas de gravedad. Casi la mataron.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? -preguntó, impactado, Chico Bestia, mientras Starfire lanzaba un grito ahogado-. ¿Quién le hizo eso?

-Slade -dijo Robin, apretando los puños-. ¡Solo podría haber sido él! ¿Quién más?

-Pero si hubiese sido Slade ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? -inquirió Terra, analizando la situación-. Es decir, si Slade la atacó, ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué no nos avisó? ¿Cuando ocurrió el ataque? Porque por lo que sé, ella ha salido muy poco.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Por qué Raven habrá ocultado todas estas heridas? -preguntó Starfire, afligida.

-No lo sé -admitió Robin, pensativo-. Pero en la mañana, ya la había notado muy extraña. Quizás se estaba curando. Aunque eso aún no explica por qué Slade la atacó de esa forma.

-¡Viejo, el quiere destruirnos! -reclamó Chico Bestia-. Quizás Raven salió a dar un paseo y la pilló desprevenida y...

-Pero ¿Y sus poderes? -interrumpió Cyborg, que se había mantenido en silencio, reflexionando-. Si Slade la hubiera acorralado durante la noche, habría podido escapar con sus poderes. ¿no lo creen?

-A menos que haya encontrado el modo de bloquearlos -arguyó Robin, con la mirada amarga-. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

-Chicos, está despertando -anunció Terra, suavemente.

-Nada de presiones ¿oíste, Robin? -ordenño Cyborg, con determinación.

-Descuida, Cyborg, no cometo un error dos veces -musitó el petirrojo.

Raven comenzó a recuperar la consciencia con lentitud hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Enfocó la vista, pues solo veía borrones, hasta que logró distinguir a sus amigos con claridad.

-Típico -susurró con fastidio al notar que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-Raven... ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó suavemente Cyborg.

-Me he sentido mejor -admitió ella, sin intentar incorporarse, pues sabía que le sería casi imposible-. Definitivamente, me he sentido mejor.

-Raven... ¿Quién te hizo esto? -preguntó Robin, procurando sonar lo más sutil posible.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el petirrojo. No podía contar la verdad.

-Raven, alguien te dio una paliza -comentó Chico Bestia-. ¿Quien fue?

Ella suspiró.

-Nadie -mintió con vehemencia-. Fui yo.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron los Titanes al unísono, deformando sus caras de forma casi caricaturesca por la perplejidad. Ella alzó una ceja, como siempre hacía al sentirse contrariada.

-Fui yo -repitió como un mantra-. Mis poderes se salieron de control anoche y... bueno destrocé mi habitación y me herí accidentalmente. Mientras dormía. Tuve sueños algo... agitados, violentos.

-¿Y cómo es que no sentimos nada? -se extrañó Chico Bestia, perplejo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es porque aunque pasara un tractor al lado tuyo, no despertarías -le espetó-. Reconstruí mi pieza, pero no tuve tiempo de curarme. Pero logré hechizarme para suprimir el dolor y de ese modo sanarme más rápido, pero había entrenamiento y tuve que ir.

-Estuvo muy mal hecho, Raven -opinó Robin, frunciendo el ceño-. No había necesidad de que asistieras al entrenamiento. ¡Mira ahora, estás grave! ¿Y cómo es que tus poderes pudieron lastimarte a ti misma? No es algo que te haya ocurrido mucho ¿verdad?

-No, fue algo casi insólito -admitió ella, más segura-. Pero la verdad no sé cómo es que pudieron salirse de control con tanta fuerza. Estaba dormida, no sentí nada hasta que desperté.

-¿Estarás bien? -preguntó Starfire, esperanzada.

La hechicera asintió.

-Pero necesitaré mucho tiempo -musitó con calma-. Unas tres horas, poco más.

-Claro, no te preocupes -dijo Robin, sonriendo pese a que en sus ojos destelleaba un brillo receloso-. Te eximiré de algunas misiones para que puedas recobrarte plenamente. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos, ahora tienes que curarte y descansar, dejemosla tranquila -ordenó, haciendo ademán a los Titanes para que se retirasen-. Descansa.

-Gracias -susurró la hechicera bajando la mirada.

Los Titanes comenzaron a salir de la enfermería. Terra se quedo algo atrás, ya que tenía los cordones de sus zapatillas desabrochados y ocupó algunos segundos en arreglarlos. Cuando se incorporó se topó con algo extraño: la muñeca izquierda de Raven mostraba un extraño tatuaje.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó la híbrida, apartandose rápidamente y taladrando a la rubia con la miraad, con desconfianza.

-No ¿Y a ti? -preguntó, disimulando su extrañeza.

-No, ¿Habría de pasarme algo?

-Supongo que esperaba que por una vez me dijeras la verdad -musitó Terra, con una frialdad insólita.

-¿Qué insinúas, Terra?

-Nada -la ojiazul se encogió de hombros y le sonrió-. Supongo que son ideas mías. Descansa, nos veremos luego.

La hechicera no respondió y solo observó como su compañera de equipo salía de la enfermería. Algo sabía Terra o algo sospechaba. Tendría que ser cuidadosa. Ahora más que nunca. _¿En qué estoy metida, por Azar? _Se lamentó Raven, mientras se colocaba en la posición de loto y entraba en un trance curativo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, casi bordeando el mediodía una sombra salió de la Torre en dirección a un discreto café. Raven ya se había curado en gran parte y añoraba algo de aire fresco, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Una ligera molestia en el hombro incomodaba a la híbrida, pese a todo. Había decidido no sanar ese extraño corte que le había hecho de seguro uno de los fierros afilados de las ventanas de la fábrica, a modo de recordatorio. Era una idiotez, pero por alguna razón Raven lo veía como un castigo, un cilicio que merecía, una cruz que debía llevar. Suspiró, a veces su mente le jugaba pasadas algo siniestras.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar al café que frecuentaba. Tan solo abrió la puerta, un enorme abrazo la pilló desprevenida de tal forma que casi echó mano a sus poderes.

-¡Raven! ¡Soy yo! ¿Me recuerdas? -era Ha Tokpune, el muchacho de ojos verdes que había conocido allí mismo. La chica se recuperó de su asombro y esbozó una sonrisa-. No me reconociste.

-Es algo difícil cuando casi te asfixian con un abrazo -protestó ella, con serenidad-. Volviste. ¿Hoy?

-Ayer -especificó él, riéndose, mientras la invitaba a sentarse en una mesa discreta-. Acabé antes algunas cosas que tenía pendientes y volví, aunque hubiera sido utópico que estuvieras aquí. Así que esperé a hoy y estuve dando vueltas hasta que llegaras.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él entrecerró los ojos, como atravesándola. Esa mirada... ojos verdes... ¿Por qué sentía que ya los había visto antes? Cerró los ojos.

_Dolor_

_Sangre._

_Fuego._

_Desolación_

_Ojos esmeralda._

_Ojos violeta_

_Ojos rojos._

¿Por qué sentía todo eso?

-¿Raven? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el muchacho, muy preocupado.

Ella asintió secamente, intentando alejar esos sentimientos tan negativos que de repente le venían a la cabeza. Intentó sonreírle. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de transmitirle alegría, paz, cariño a aquel muchacho.

-¿Y qué has hecho durante mi ausencia? -preguntó él, con amabilidad mientras pedía dos cafés.

-No mucho, la verdad -dijo ella, mientras su mente le recordaba a Slade-. Hubo pocos villanos, días algo aburridos... ¡au!

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió él, ante la mueca de dolor que había trastocado el rostro de la híbrida.

-No es nada -le aseguró-. Simplemente tengo un moretón de un entrenamiento, nada grave. Él frunció el ceño, pero luego le sonrió. Era una sonrisa extraña, algo triste, algo fría, pero a la vez llena de cariño, llena de sentimiento. Era una contradicción.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó de pronto, Raven.

El muchacho se sorprendió, pero de inmediato recobró su habitual gentileza.

-Tengo quince años, cumplidos hace unos meses. ¿Y tú? Si es que no es una ofensa, preguntarle a una señorita su edad -masculló, con un dejo burlón.

-Casi diecisiete -admitió ella-. Así que veo que soy mayor.

-Apuesto a que jamás lo hubieras creído -presumió él.

-La verdad, te creía más grande -musitó ella, entre burlona y desconfiada.

-Suele pasarme. Donde me he entrenado en algunas artes marciales parece que mi cuerpo creció prematuramente. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Vaya a saber uno.

_Tal vez sí, tal vez no_. Esas palabras las había dicho ella en varias ocasiones, cuando el Auto T, recién construido por Cyborg fue robado. De acuerdo, no tenía nada de raro que otro usase las mismas expresiones, pero... ¿Por qué se le hacían tan especiales viniendo de él?

Ambos estuvieron charlando de diversas cosas hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde, Pasaron un buen tiempo juntos y él inclusive, logró hacerla reír suavemente con so galante manera de hablar. Finalmente, ella anunció que debía irse. Sus amigos debían estar preocupados, después de todo, recién salía de una extensa curación. Aunque eso no se lo mencionó.

El muchacho pareció bastante apenado por aquella separación, pero acordó que al otro día, a la misma hora, quizás un poco más tarde, estaría esperándola. Ella le prometió que iría, si es le fuera posible.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo más, Raven? -inquirió él, mientras ella se levantaba.

-Claro -dijo ella, notando algo extraño en la usualmente alegre mirada del joven.

Él tomó la mano derecha de ella y la alzó, estrechándola con fuerza. Raven no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento. Ese contacto. Esas manos. Ese brillo en el semblante.

_¡Rachel, no! ¡No! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo, por favor! ¡No lo hagas!_

Una voz desesperada. ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos? No eran suyos, no podían serlo. ¿Quién era Ha Tokpune? Él notó los sentimientos encontrados que golpeaban la mente de la muchacha y una lágrima se derramó por el rostro del ojiverde.

-Por favor... no me olvides. -susurró, con la voz quebrada-. Pase lo que pase, por favor, no me olvides.

-No lo haré -prometió ella, extrañada, con un nudo en la garganta que la confundía-. Pero... ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Por favor, solo eso te pido, Raven -continuó él, sin soltar su mano-. No me olvides. Ahora debo irme. Y tú también. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella iba a agregar algo más pero él se levantó con una triste sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la salida, apartándola con suavidad. Una extraña tristeza comenzó a invadirla, aunque intentó reprimirla al máximo.

-No me olvides -susurró el joven, cuando pasó junto a ella hacia la salida, sin mirarla-. Que yo no te he olvidado, Raven.

Raven intentó detener al joven, pero éste con rapidez se escabulló entre el gentío que comenzó a formarse ante un espectáculo callejero. La hechicera bajó la cabeza, confundida, luego alzó la vista, con la mirada atormentada, como si en medio de aquella muchedumbre pudiera encontrar las respuestas que anhelaba su corazón.


	11. Puesta en Escena

_**Agradecimientos: **_

Mond: ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Y sí, quiero oír tus teorías, quizás no estén muy lejanas de la realidad. No te preocupes, ya la restricción pasó. :P Sí, Rorek es muy tierno y Arthur no se queda atrás. ¡Ye dejo este capí, ojalá lo disfrutes!

Ale: Gracias por leerme. Aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo. Se irán de a poco, resolviendo las dudas. :)

Lucia y Shadow: ¡Me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Y en cuanto a lo del fic RedxRae... ¡Pues claro! ¡Acepto, gustosa! Para mi los fics son desafíos literarios y no me quedaré atrás. En cuanto al Lemon, habrá pero más al final :) Y sí, todos tendran un papel relevante, en especial el chico de ojos verdes. ¡Ojalá disfruten este capítulo!

Nacho: ¡Gracias por leerme y aquí te va la continuación!

Sol: Jajaj, si Rorek es un genial tipo. No te preocupes, fantasear no le hace mal a nadie. Sí, realmente esa aprte del beso fue perturbadora. ¡Aqui te va la conti, ojala la disfrutes!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota del Autor: Por favor, disculpen lo corto de los agradecimientos, pero estoy algo apurada :) También disculpen si en este capitulo Raven está _demasiado _OCC. Todo tiene una razón, por favor sean comprensivos.

_**XI.- Puesta en Escena**_

-Oye, Raven, podrías decirme, ¿¡Donde demonios te habías metido?! -le gritó Chico Bestia a la híbrida, cuando hubo llegado de vuelta de su salida.

-En un café -informó ella, lacónicamente. Aún se hallaba algo alterada por los recientes sucesos junto al muchacho de ojos verdes. Ese "No me olvides" era tan... desgarrador, tan familiar, tan... La voz del cambiante, la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos con brusquedad.

-Vaya, eso sí es informativo -ironizó él, algo enfadado-. ¡Te hemos estado intentando ubicar durante horas y adivina a quién se le olvidó su comunicador en la enfermería!

El tono irritado del verde, comenzó a inquietar a la hechicera quien no estaba para peleas. Quería estar sola, quería pensar. Y definitivamente, el insólito histerismo del cambiante no la ayudaba. ¿Dónde estarían los demás titanes?

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó ella, con indiferencia, concretando la inquietud de su mente.

-Pues buscándote, por la ciudad -dijo él, como si fuera evidente-. Nos tenías sumamente preocupados. ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Estás recién curada de una feroz paliza y se te ocurre salir a pasear como si nada! Y sin avisar.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Chico Bestia? -comenzó a molestarse Raven, ya hastiada con el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡Pues claro! -le espetó, histérico-. ¡Nunca nadie sale sin avisar y más aún si está herido!

-Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Deja de hacer tanto escándalo -susurró ella, suspirando con fastidio.

-¡Bah! No se puede hablar contigo -determinó él, enfurruñado.

-No fui yo la que empezó a hacer una playa de un grano de arena -musitó fríamente la híbrida.

-¿Es un pecado preocuparse por una amiga? -preguntó él, con la voz más calmada, pero con igual furor en el espíritu.

-No, pero creo que exageras. Solo salí, volví, estoy bien, todos felices.

El no agregó nada más, pero se podía palpar su enfurruñamiento. Raven trajo un libro de su habitación y se dispuso a leer, ignorando a Chico Bestia. En realidad, ninguno de los dos, hacía lo que aparentaba. El muchacho prendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal cada tres segundos, evidentemente en un intento de hacer patente su molestia y a un tiempo, desahogar su rabia. Raven, por su lado, aunque tenía la mirada fija en su libro, reflexionaba acerca de su encuentro en el café y de muchas cosas más, entre ellas Slade y su madre, que su mente le reclamaba.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, sacó a ambos de sus fingidas actividades. Los Titanes habían llegado .

-¡Raven, estás aquí! -exclamó Robin, aliviado.

-No me digas -masculló ella, volviendo a "leer".

-¿Pasó algo aquí? -preguntó Cyborg, mirando al verde y a la hechicera-. ¿Ya se pelaron? Mucho había durado la paz.

-¡Ella fue la que empezó! -acusó Chico Bestia, estallando-. Yo solo quería saber si estaba bien y ella me trató como...

-Más bien di que tú me gritaste apenas puse un pie en la sala -le contradijo Raven, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Fuiste tú la que salió sin avisar! ¿Acaso no podía yo...?

-Amigos, basta. No peleen de ese modo -rogó Starfire, interponiéndose entre ambos, pese a que ninguno se había movido de su sitio-. Aclaren sus diferencias con calma, por favor.

-Starfire tiene razón -secundó Terra, quien miraba a Chico Bestia con una cara que decía: "Vamos, no es para tanto"-. Lo importante es que Raven está bien y somos todos felices.

-Eso fue lo que yo dije -le espetó la híbrida.

-Raven, basta -ordenó Robin, con suavidad-. Ya pasó, no es necesario seguir insistiendo en el tema.

Los Titanes se avocaron a sus quehaceres diarios. Cyborg, junto a un inusualmente silencioso Chico Bestia y Terra, se dispuso a jugar un nuevo videojuego de combate que había comprado. Robin avisó que estaría en la azotea junto a Starfire y que cualquier cosa, los llamasen. Raven, en tanto, continuó con su aparente lectura.

Luego de algunos minutos, Chico Bestia lanzó lejos el control del videojuego, sumamente enfadado. Se sentía irritable desde su pequeño altercado con la hechicera y verse vencido por Cyborg le ponía de aún peor humor.

-Alguien necesita un calmante -musitó Raven, sin apartar su vista de la misma página en la cual había empezado hacia casi media hora.

El Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tigre y le rugió en la cara, con furor, para luego volver a su forma humana.

-¿Quieres callarte, Raven? -le espetó, enfadado-. ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no es por ti!

-¿Por mí? -repitió ella, con fingida calma. Por alguna razón sentía que una ira poco saludable se iba apoderando, lenta y silenciosamente de ella-. No fui yo la que empezó a actuar como un demonio sicópata.

-No va muy lejos de lo que eres ¿verdad? -dijo él, aunque solo al pronunciar esas palabras el Chico Bestia abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca, horrorizado-. Raven... no, yo no quise decir... es que...

Los Titanes contuvieron el aliento, reprochando con la mirada las palabras irreflexivas del cambiante. Raven, no obstante, sonrió de forma macabra. Un fogonazo de ira le había golpeado la mente antes de que el cambiante hubiese dicho nada. Fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera alcanzó a resistirse o a recurrir a alguna de sus nuevas enseñanzas para "drenar" sus instintos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, los ojos se le tiñeron de carmesí y las venas de todo el cuerpo ardieron como fuego.

-¿Así que eso piensas, humano? -susurró con una voz grave, salvaje y que alarmó a los Titanes presentes. Robin y Starfire llegaron, como por obra de un milagro, topándose con la escena-. Déjame decirte algo, niño: ten mucho cuidado, no respondo por mí si vuelves a pronunciar alguna palabra. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Raven, por favor, cálmate -rogó Terra, con voz pausada, ante la exuberante tensión de todos.

La hechicera le dedicó una mirada fría, aunque con una cruel sonrisa. Estaba controlándose al máximo. La híbrida aún tenía algo de dominio de su mente y se había contenido de alzar la mano contra alguien. Pero sabía que si no hacía algo, como salir de allí pronto, luego se arrepentiría. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba al cien por ciento y le costaba razonar.

-Perdón, Raven -musitó Chico Bestia, apenado-. Lamento todo lo que te dije. ¿Podrías serenarte un momento?

-¡Cállate, Chico Bestia! -gritó ella, con su propia voz, para luego agregar con la otra demoníaca-: Así que el humano no aprende con palabras. Quizás deba darle una lección más... persuasiva.

Sin previo aviso, la chica se abalanzó sobre el cambiante, estampándolo sobre el suelo. Terra rápidamente, aunque con evidente angustia, invocó un trozo de roca para derribar a la enloquecida Raven. En vano, ya que la mitad demonio con un ágil salto, la esquivó para luego volver a acorralar a Chico Bestia, quien con el brutal golpe quedó algo aturdido. La chica le había hundido los hombros en el suelo y no los sentía, aunque suponía que le había hecho un gran daño. Robin y Starfire lanzaron, respectivamente, sus bombas y rayos sin que ningún daño aparente hiciera mella en su amiga. Cyborg con un puño intentó aturdirla, pero con una mueca siniestra y un leve gruñido la hechicera le devolvió el golpe y lo derribó.

-Raven... -musitó Chico Bestia, apenado y lleno de culpabilidad-. Perdóname...

La hechicera no hacía nada más que aprisionarlo con firmeza y mirarlo fijamente. En parte porque su fuerza le hacía un daño considerable al pecho de su amigo y su parte demoníaca disfrutaba con el sufrimiento y por otro lado porque su humanidad aún tenía un leve control sobre sí misma, impidiéndole a sus instintos acabar con el cambiante.

-Raven... -repitió el verde-. Recuerda quién eres.

_Raven, recuerda quién eres. Dejalo ir, no merece morir. Es un soldado, no un juguete. No eres un demonio, hija. Vuelve en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo. Recuerda quién eres._

¿Qué eran esos recuerdo, maldita sea? ¿Por qué su madre le había dicho esas cosas? ¿Por qué no las recordaba? ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?Lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro perplejo y apenado de Chico Bestia, lágrimas frías pero llenas de un dolor inmenso.

-¿Raven? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, angustiado.

_Una lágrima. _

_¡¡¡¡Azkael!!!! _

_Un grito._

_Ojos esmeralda_

_Ojos violeta_

_Ojos carmesí._

_-_No lo sé... -dijo Raven, atormentada por recuerdos que no recordaba, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos-. No lo sé...

La hechicera se levantó, aún con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, luchando contra una tristeza ajena, que no comprendía, que no lograba asimilar, pero que sentía. Respiró profundamente una vez y luego de dirigirle una última mirada a Chico Bestia, desapareció en un portal de magia negra.

-¿Qué fue eso, viejo? -preguntó Cyborg, aún algo adolorido por el golpe y sumamente extrañado.

-Tampoco sé -reconoció el cambiante, levantándose con algo de dificultad-. Eso fue realmente extraño.

-Algo le sucede a nuestra amiga, algo muy malo -comentó Starfire, algo apenada-. ¿Qué será?

-No lo sé, pero tendremos que averiguarlo -determinó Robin, con vehemencia-. La historia no volverá a repetirse. No hace falta recordar todo lo que Raven sufrió con lo de Trigon.

-Pero esa vez logramos vencer -recordó Cyborg.

-Nadie asegura que podamos volverlo a hacer -musitó el petirrojo, apesadumbrado-. Pero podemos evitar que suceda, lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

-No creo que sea el modo -interrumpió Terra, asombrando a todos-. No sé quién es Trigon, ni sé lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero sí sé una cosa: por algo no nos ha dicho. Sé que no es lo mejor dejarla sola en estos momentos, pero dudo que ella vaya a confesarnos algo. Y no debemos forzarla, eso solo empeorará la situación.

-¿Qué propones entonces, Terra? -preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Vigilarla. No precisamente violar su privacidad, pero sí mantenerla vigilarla. Si está ocultando algo que le está haciendo daño tenemos que saberlo y si ella no nos lo quiere decir, lo averiguaremos, sin molestarla. Sé que es algo radical, pero el problema también es muy grave. No me gustaría que nada le sucediera. Pese a todo, la considero mi amiga, aunque ella aún no la suya.

Todos sonrieron ante la vehemencia y sinceridad que emanaban las palabras de la rubia. Seguras, decididas, comprensivas. Dignas de ella, de alguien que también había sufrido.

-Terra tiene razón -concedió Robin, sonriendo-. Propongo colocar cámaras en cada una de los salones de la Torre, incluyendo la azotea. Creo que empezar con eso estará bien, si no funciona, veremos qué hacer.

Los Titanes asintieron; Cyborg se apresuró en ir a instalar las cámaras y organizar los sistemas, mientras Terra, Robin y Starfire le ayudaban, para hacerlo todo de forma rápida y discreta.

-¿A dónde vas Chico Bestia? -preguntó Robin, de pronto , al ver que el verde se dirigía a la azotea.

-A hablar con Raven -susurró, seriamente.

-¿Y cómo sabes dónde está? -preguntó Terra, asombrada.

-Cada vez que alguno de nosotros se siente mal, va a la azotea. Es como una tradición. Así que supongo que también estará allí.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto, viejo? Quizás Star o Robin... -sugirió Cyborg, algo preocupado.

-No, debo hacerlo yo. No creo que me escuche, pero quiero que sepa algunas cosas -dijo el cambiante, manteniendo la seriedad e inquietud en su voz.

Los adolescentes le sonrieron al cambiante, con comprensión, deseándole suerte. Chico Bestia asintió con gravedad, para luego dirigir sus decididos aunque nerviosos pasos a la azotea. En efecto, Raven se encontraba allí; estaba sentada en el borde de la Torre, con una rodilla flexionada hacia el pecho y la otra colgando hacia el vacío. El verde se acercó con lentitud a la mitad demonio y se sentó a su lado. La hechicera mantenía el rostro inexpresivo, pero un quizás imperceptible brillo en sus ojos podía delatar que realmente algo le dolía y le atormentaba.

-No deberías estar aquí -musitó ella, sin mirarlo, aunque apretando el puño derecho que estaba sobre la rodilla.

-Sí, debo -le contradijo él, con seriedad. Una seriedad que pocas veces había demostrado junto a la híbrida.

Ella no dijo nada, luego de aquella frase. Tragó saliva y suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres, Chico Bestia? -preguntó, finalmente, resignándose a que el muchacho no se iría tan fácilmente. Él sonrió.

-Quiero hablar contigo -anunció, suavemente-. La verdad, lo que pasó hace un rato...

-Fue un error imperdonable -le cortó ella, con un curioso enfado-. Algo que no debió pasar nunca.

-No era eso lo que quería decir -dijo él, algo inquieto por la actitud de su amiga-. Si no que fue algo que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Algo...

-¿A cualquiera, dices? -repitió ella, golpeando su rodilla con ira-. ¿A cuantos demonios conoces? ¡Solo a mi! ¡Eso no le pasa a cualquiera, Chico Bestia! Esta vez quizás fue algo menor, pero la próxima vez podría atacarte de nuevo o atacar a otro y herirlo muy gravemente. Y todo será mi culpa.

-¡No! -gritó Chico Bestia, ya alarmado-. Eso no es tu culpa, Raven. Yo también tengo una bestia dentro de mí. ¡Y fuiste tú la que dijiste que saber cuando sacarla es la que me hace un hombre! Es lo mismo contigo. No elegiste tener eso dentro tuyo, pero saber controlarlo es lo que te hace humana.

-Suena bien -ironizó ella-. Pero en mi caso es diferente y lo sabes. Yo no elijo nada, no puedo controlarme cuando eso sale.

-Pudiste hacerlo hoy -susurró él.

-No lo entiendes. Mientras dentro de mí, esté la sangre de Trigon, todos ustedes correrán peligro. Ya lo corrían con solo convivir conmigo antes, ahora es una sentencia. Tarde o temprano, no podré contenerme. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

-Eso no es verdad -le contradijo Chico Bestia, con dureza-. Puedes tomar el control.

-Eso me lo han repetido tantas veces que ya perdió todo sentido -susurró ella con imperceptible pero a la vez intensa amargura-. No tiene caso.

-Sí tiene caso, Raven -Chico Bestia parecía cada vez más alarmado-. No estás ni estarás nunca sola en esto. Te ayudaremos, como me ayudaron a mí. Sé que es diferente pero ese no es el punto. Estaremos contigo.

-Lo sé -dijo ella, como si aquello fuera su peor tortura-. Ese es el problema.

-¿Cómo dices? -inquirió el cambiante, frunciendo el ceño. Se había esforzado por mantener una seriedad inusual en él durante la charla pero no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al oírla. Aunque sabía que Raven no estaba bromeando, la situación se le planteó cómica.

-No importa -dijo ella, desilusionándolo un poco-. Por favor, Chico Bestia, deberías irte.

-Pero...

-Dejame sola. -ordenó, esta vez con dureza.

El muchacho se levantó, algo apesadumbrado y se dispuso a obedecer.

-Aunque quieras estar sola, sabes en el fondo que no lo estás -dijo él.

La hechicera cerró los ojos, procurando controlar el dolor que le provocaban las palabras del cambiante. Era evidente que no tenía idea del enorme daño que le producían sus palabras, sus acciones, su presencia, como la del resto de los Titanes. Quería estar sola y por primera vez en su vida, deseó que nadie se preocupara por ella. Al menos así, no le podría hacer daño a nadie.

_Tengo que alejarme de ellos _pensó la híbrida, con desesperació por su bien, no podía seguir con ellos, controlándose al máximo para no matarlos en un descuido. Si le llegaba a hacer daño a alguien, no podría resistirlo. En cambio, alejarse, irse... quizás fuera más soportable. Dolería, pero al menos sería por sus amigos. Suspiró. Al fin, había tomado su decisión: dejaría a los Titanes. Pero tenía que hacerlo de un modo en que se asegurara de que no querrían buscarla luego. Una ruptura definitiva.

-_Eso sí que es una idea estúpida -_le espetó su conciencia.

-Cállate.

La decisión estaba tomada y asumida. Nada la haría retroceder, aún con todo el dolor de su alma. La pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tendría que pensarlo. Quizás, tan solo quizás, la solución se presentara sola.

* * *

La noche había caído en la ciudad, cubriendo con su manto la Torre Titán. Las cámaras de vigilancia que había propuesto Robin habían sido instaladas en tan solo un santiamén por Cyborg y ya estaban funcionando. Las dejaron grabar todo el día, mientras los héroes continuaban sus quehaceres. De vez en cuando, echaban una ojeada a los últimos minutos de grabación de la cámara colocada en la azotea y, en casi todas las ocasiones, veían a Raven en la misma posición como si fuera una estatua. Casi, porque luego de pasadas las siete de la tarde, la muchacha desapareció en su habitación.

Finalmente, cuando ya los Titanes se disponían a ir a acostarse, Terra anunció que se quedaría un rato chequeando las cámaras y lo que habían grabado durante el día.

-Además no tengo sueño y quizás descubra algo interesante -sonrió la rubia, ante la cara de asombro de todos.

-¿Estás segura, Terra? -preguntó Chico Bestia-. De acuerdo, yo te acompañaré.

-Por favor, Chico Bestia. Preferiría hacerlo sola. Por esta vez.

El cambiante, al igual que todos los demás, se sorprendieron en demasía por la negativa de la ojiazul, pero aceptaron su petición, no sin recelo.

-Cualquier cosa que halles, nos avisas de inmediato ¿De acuerdo? -ordenó Robin, amagando un bostezo.

-Claro, no se preocupan. Que duerman bien.

Los Titanes se despidieron de Terra, mientras la rubia posaba su mirada en las cámaras de grabación. Puso especial énfasis en la instalada en el techo, ya que allí había estado la hechicera gran parte de la tarde. Se aburrió bastante, ya que no encontró nada muy prometedor, sin embargo, una extraña intuición le instaba a continuar. _Tiene que haber algo. Lo sé. _Pensaba Terra, forzándose a continuar observando. Cuando ya pensaba abandonar el proyecto, cansada y necesitada de sueño, la figura de Raven volvió a aparecer en la grabación de la azotea. Terra abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la inusual vestimenta de la hechicera:

_Raven se había puesto un traje extraño, ribeteado en naranja y negro, con una capa igual de oscura. La hechicera suspiró, mientras se situaba en el borde de la Torre, como tanto le agradaba. Parecía aguardar algo, ya que se quedó quieta, ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras el tiempo transcurría. De pronto una silueta viril y corpulenta apareció tras suyo, sin sobresaltarla. Aunque la hizo fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Raven con dureza, aún sin voltear._

_-Repartiendo un mensaje, aprendiz -explicó Slade-. Y mientras te dirijas a mí, esté o no esté en la Academia, me tratarás con el debido respeto. ¿Escuchaste? Y quiero que me mires cuando te hablo._

_Ella apretó los puños y se volteó, para luego asentir, sumisamente._

_-Sí, Maestro._

_El villano sonrió bajo la máscara. Raven procuró no mirarlo a los ojos, en este caso al único ojo visible, ya que se sentía perturbada. Podía verse que en su mente, algo estaba formado, algo que la incomodaba de sobremanera._

_-Bueno, Raven, mi mensaje es simple: por hoy y solo por hoy, estás eximida de tus entrenamientos. ¿Has entendido?_

_-Sí, Maestro -respondió ella, disimulando su asombro-. ¿Sería una imprudencia preguntarle a que se debe tal consideración? _

_-Sí, lo sería. ¿Por qué acudiste a mí, aprendiz? -parecía ser el inicio de una contraseña secreta._

_-Porque lo necesito y así lo deseo. -respondió la híbrida, en aquel mismo tono._

_-Muy bien, buenas noches._

_Inmediatamente Slade saltó por el borde de la Torre, desapareciendo a la distancia. Raven aguardó unos segundos y, finalmente, se retiró a su habitación._

Terra se echó para atrás en su asiento, se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Un torbellino de emociones hicieron acto de presencia en la mente de la terráquea: asombro, ira, decepción, confusión, negación, desconcierto... ¿Raven acatando las ordenes de Slade? ¿Vestida con su uniforme? No podía ser, era imposible que ella fuese la nueva aprendiz de Slade. Era algo que simplemente no calzaba en la realidad, algo inverosímil. Tenía que estar soñando. Sí, de seguro se había quedado dormida y había imaginado todo aquello. Sin embargo, todo se sentía tan real...

La rubia volvió a mirar el vídeo para comprobar que no estuviera equivocada y, en esta ocasión, un sentimiento de demoledora angustia la abrasó. Era real, Raven estaba bajo las órdenes de ese maldito, de Slade. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡No podía ser! ¡Era una mentira!

-No puede ser... -se repetía la rubia sin cesar, en voz bajo, como si con ello pudiera cambiar la verdad que se alzaba ante sus ojos-. No puede ser real.

Pero lo era.

Delante de sus propios ojos tenía la prueba de algo que nunca habría creído posible: Raven había traicionado a los Jóvenes Titanes. El solo pensamiento parecía estrujar su cerebro y dejarla aturdida, embotada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Contárselo a los demás y ver qué decidir? ¿Guardarse la información y conversar personalmente con la hechicera? ¿Borrar el vídeo y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado? No, si de algo estaba segura, era de que no podría hacer esto último. Jamás. Y guardarse la información también le parecía una carga martirizante: ¿Qué le diría a la híbrida? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ésta? ¿La atacaría? ¿Le amenazaría? Miles de preguntas golpeaban la mente de la ojiazul, desesperándola. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto aquel descubrimiento macabro. Sentía la ironía de la situación. Ella, justamente ella, Terra, la ex aprendiz de Slade, la antigua traidora, había descubierto la traición de aquella que alguna vez la odió. Y quizás seguía odiando. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Pasaron los minutos, en que la chica se quedó quieta, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, intentando pensar. Finalmente, suspiró, resignada. No podía guardarse un secreto así, tendría que decirle a los Titanes. Se incorporó, miró la hora, que marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada y con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia la habitación de Robin. Rogaba con toda su alma que la Oscura no se hubiera levantado temprano, porque se sentía incapaz de delatarla con su mirada lavanda atravesándola. Se colocó frente a la puerta del líder y golpeó quedamente.

-¿Robin? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó la chica en un casi inaudible susurro-. Soy yo... Terra... ábreme, por favor.

Se oyeron unos cuantos sonidos, como de alguien ordenando cosas, seguidas de unos cuantos pasos. Se abrió la puerta y apareció el petirrojo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Terra? -preguntó, desconcertado-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Robin, tienes que reunir al equipo de inmediato en la sala de vigilancia -explicó-. Es algo urgente, tengo que mostrarles algo. Y Raven...

-No puede verlo, entiendo -el enmascarado adivinó de inmediato lo que ocurría-. Encontraste algo ¿verdad?

La chica asintió, angustiada. El muchacho le colocó una mano en el hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lo enfrentaremos juntos, sea lo que sea -sonrió.

-Eso espero -musitó la adolescente, desapareciendo por el pasillo, rumbo al cuarto de las grabaciones.

Robin entrecerró los ojos, mientras se dirigía a despertar lo más discretamente posible a sus compañeros de equipo. Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que Terra había encontrado, tuviera solución.

En unos minutos, los Titanes requeridos estuvieron reunidos en el cuarto de las cámaras, con el semblante oscilando entre la somnolencia y la preocupación.

-Ahora sí, Terra -la apremió Robin, nervioso-. ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

-Sí... ¿Qué es tan importante para arruinar mi sueño de belleza? -rezongó Chico Bestia, en son de broma, puesto que también se sentía algo preocupado.

-Bestita, baja la voz -le ordenó Cyborg, muy serio. Tenía un mal presentimiento-. Y eso del sueño de belleza no existe.

-Aún no comprendo porque Raven no puede acompañarnos -comentó Starfire, sentada junto a Robin, interrumpiendo una protesta que iba a nacer de labios del cambiante.

-Ahora sabrán por qué -susurró Terra, amargamente.

Y presionó el botón de "reproducir". Las escenas de Slade y Raven se mostraron tal cual Terra las había visto, sumadas a la consternación que inundaba el ambiente. Reales, claras nítidas, desgarradoras. Las imágenes quedaron grabadas en los semblantes de los héroes, que se quedaron en un silencio asfixiante, que nublaba la razón. Ninguno lo podía entender. Ninguno lo quería creer.

-No... -Chico Bestia, dolido y perplejo fue el primer en romper aquel silencio demoledor.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -farfulló Robin, con la cara entre las manos, presa de las emociones-. Lo sentía, sabía que algo andaba mal. ¡Me engañó!

-Nos engañó a todos -Starfire tenía una cara triste y abatida, que en ella resultaba antinatural.

-No puedo creerlo -susurró Cyborg, impactado-. Confiamos en ella, intentamos ayudarla. ¡Creí en sus palabras! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

-Pero chicos -Terra tomó aire para darse valor-, tenemos que ser comprensivos. Dudo que ella lo haya echo por voluntad propia. ¡Slade debió obligarla, como siempre lo hace!

-La oíste, Terra -musitó Robin, sombríamente-. Lo hace porque así lo desea, porque lo necesita.

-Yo también dije que los odiaba, que quería destruirlos y que no tenía remordimientos -le recordó Terra, agitada. No le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la situación y comenzaba a sentirse culpable-. ¡Pero no era así! ¡Vamos, Robin, tú más que nadie debería entender! ¡Al igual que yo! Sabemos qué es ser aprendiz de Slade.

-Terra tiene razón -opinó Chico Bestia-. Es imposible que Raven lo haya hecho por gusto. ¿Recuerdan todo lo que el tipo le hizo? ¿Lo de Trigon? ¡No se aliaría con él, a menos que no tuviera otra alternativa!

-Ya no sé en qué creer, Chico Bestia -Robin desvió la mirada, angustiado.

-Yo tampoco -le secundó Cyborg-. Además, eso explicaría su actitud tan extraña y las salidas durante la noche. Varias veces la sorprendí llegando al amanecer a la Torre.

-Pero...

-Terra -le interrumpió la de Tamaran-, yo no creo que ella lo haya hecho por voluntad. Pero lo hizo y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es intentar ayudarla a salir de todo esto.

-¿Lo ves, Robin? ¡Esa es la actitud! Además ella no nos ha hecho ningún daño. ¡No podemos dejarla sola!

-No sabemos si nos ha hecho algo -le contradijo el petirrojo-. Quién sabe qué información tiene Slade ahora... -vaciló-. Solo espero que no te equivoques, Terra.

-¿Con qué pudo amenazarla Slade? -reflexionó Starfire, dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto con tal de evitar lo peor.

-No lo sé -admitió Cyborg pensativo-: lo típico, matarnos, matarla a ella...

-Raven nunca nos traicionaría para salvar su propia vida -murmuró Chico Bestia, con determinación.

-No sabemos los métodos que utilizó. Con todo lo que ocurrió con Trigon, pudo acceder a mucha información sobre ella. Quizás la chantajeó u encontró alguna debilidad que desconocemos.

-Todos tenemos debilidades, Cyborg. No es para condenarla -opinó Terra, con dureza.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, aguardando, reflexionando, intentando serenar sus angustiados espíritus. En un instante, Robin golpeó la pared con rabia.

-No soporto esperar -farfulló.

-Si vamos a pedirle explicaciones, tenemos que estar tranquilos -decretó Cyborg, que, pese a todo, intentaba racionalizar la situación.

-Espero que... -comenzó Starfire, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Me perdí de algo? -preguntó Raven, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Los Titanes, voltearon, con los corazones latiendoles a mil por hora y con gotas de sudor frío corriéndoles por la frente. La híbrida no necesitó mirar el vídeo que se proyectaba ni leerles la mente a sus compañeros, para entender lo que había sucedido. La sangre se le heló en las venas y tragó saliva. Había encontrado su oportunidad. Sintió la decepción, la molestia, la ira, la tristeza y la resignación que emanaba de sus amigos y bajó la vista.

-Así que ya lo saben -susurró-. Los veré en la sala.

Y desapareció.

Algo que para Chico Bestia y Terra era angustia.

Algo que para Cyborg era nerviosismo.

Algo que para Robin era cobardía.

Algo que para Starfire significaba que algo malo estaba por suceder.

-Vamos -ordenó Robin, con el rostro sombrío.

* * *

Raven apareció en el salón principal y aguardó a que sus amigos llegaran. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, mientras un extraño abismo se formaba en su alma. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su oportunidad de dejar a los Titanes, de alejarse de ellos. Era ahora o nunca.

_Llegó la hora -ordenó Robin, alzando un puño apretado-. Un ataque final. Él o nosotros. Todo o nada. _

Raven sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente. No era tiempo de recordar. Era tiempo de actuar... y de sufrir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y lo iba a hacer. Los Titanes aparecieron en el umbral, callados, taladrándola con la mirada, emanando angustia y resignación.

El telón se abrió. Y su actriz principal estaba lista para dar la función de su vida. Raven devolvió con dureza las miradas que le dedicaban y en su rostro se formó una mueca de suficiencia y orgullo, procurando ocultar lo que en verdad sentía. Primer Acto. Escena I.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Robin, perdiendo la calma rápidamente, ignorando los reproches de Terra-. ¿Alguna explicación para lo que vimos?

-No. No tengo nada que decir -musitó ella, sacándose la capucha, con la voz cargada de la mayor frialdad y desprecio posibles.

-Pero, amiga... ¿Es decir que has estado trabajando para Slade? -Starfire sonaba como a punto de romper a llorar. Dolida.

-Eso no te incumbe. Eso es entre Slade y yo -dijo Raven, sonriendo con maldad.

-No... -Chico Bestia no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Me engañaste -le espetó Robin, que ardía en rabia, en decepción-. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Confiábamos en ti!

_¡Creí en ti! ¡Todos te creímos! ¡Te dimos todo y nos trataste como basura! _Demonios. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que resistir. No era tiempo de recordar.

-Yo creo que tu rabia, Robin -prosiguió Raven, con venenosa calma-, se debe más a que te sientes personalmente engañado y no por lo que yo haya o no hecho.

-¡Puede ser! -gritó él, apretando los puños-. ¡Nos traicionaste, Raven! ¡A nosotros! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Viejo, cálmate -dijo Chico Bestia, intentando aplacar al inusualmente rabioso petirrojo. Nunca nadie lo había visto tan enfadado-. De seguro hay una explicación para todo esto.

-No la hay -lo cortó la híbrida, cruelmente-. Y si la hubiera, no se los diría.

-¡¡Eras como mi hermana, Raven!! ¡Fui hasta el infierno por ti! -Robin estaba por completo fuera de sí-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

-Amigos, llevaré a Robin dentro, para que se calme -Starfire, ya inundada en lágrimas, agarró de un brazo al petirrojo y lo arrastró adentro, con fuerza.

Escena II. Aquello iba a ser duro, pero conocía a sus amigos, conocía sus puntos débiles y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera.

-¿Alguien más quiere hacerme perder el tiempo con idioteces? -preguntó, sonriendo con maldad. ¡Oh, qué martirio era sonreír!

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? -preguntó Cyborg, profundamente dolido-. Dime, Raven... ¿Él te obligó? Dímelo, podré entenderlo. ¿Te obligó?

-A mí nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo -bravuconeó la chica.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntaba el mitad robot, con el rostro desencajado de dolor.

-Porque así lo deseo. Y si no les gusta, me da igual, la verdad. Nunca pudieron entenderlo y no me quedó otra alternativa. Así es la vida.

-Escúchate... -rogó Cyborg-. Esa no eres tú. Esa no es la Raven que conocí, la chica que habría dado su vida por sus amigos, que cambió su destino, que decidió creer en la vida...

-Basta de sentimentalismos, humano. Los odio.

El moreno la miró, con profundo dolor. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creer la verdad. Se le partía el alma de escuchar a Raven, su amiga, su hermanita... ¿Realmente el mundo era tan cruel? ¿De verdad la hechicera los había traicionado? Finalmente, el mitad robot, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Si ese es el camino que elegiste, Raven, adelante. No tengo nada más que decir -y cruzó el umbral, por donde mismo se habían dirigido Robin y Starfire.

Escena III. Raven hacía un esfuerzo inhumano, sobrenatural, para mantener su rostro inexpresivo, incluso desdeñoso y no delatarse. Control. Aunque estuviera desgarrándose el alma y estuviera alejando de sí, la razón por la cual seguía viva y cuerda , tenía que continuar.

-Raven... -Chico Bestia, aún se resistía a creer lo que la muchacha decía. Aún quería creer en que todo era una ilusión.

-No intentes taparte los ojos, niño -replicó Raven, resoplando con fastidio-. Así es la vida: cruel y traicionera.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eres tú la que tiene que abrir los ojos! ¿Ya olvidaste todo? ¿Los años combatiendo juntos? ¡Te seguimos hasta el fin del mundo, Raven! ¡Porque eso hacen los amigos!

-O los tontos -susurró ella.

-Sé que no estás diciendo la verdad -insistió Chico Bestia, apretando los puños, intentando sobreponerse a cada palabra hiriente que le decía-. No me daré por vencido, Raven. Sé que algo estás ocultando, y que al final lo haces por nosotros.

-Qué tierno -se burló ella, odiándose por lo que hacía-. Lástima que tú no eres Peter Pan y este mundo no es Nunca Jamás. Madura, Chico Bestia. Te lo vengo diciendo desde que te conocí. ¡Madura!

El verde cerró los ojos y apartó la vista, sumamente dolido por lo que la Oscura le decía. No eran las palabras la que lo herían sino el tono, la forma, la intención. ¿En verdad todo había sido una farsa? ¿Realmente Raven era la aprendiz de Slade?

-¡No te creo! -chilló, desesperado, como último recurso-. ¡Mientes!

-Sigue engañándote entonces. Vive en tu estúpida mentira y déjame en paz. Al final, verás que yo tengo razón.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No puede ser!

-¿No tienen otra frase más original que no sea: "No puede ser"? Pues sí, puede ser y es.

-¡No! ¡No! -gritaba el cambiante, fuera de sí, incapaz de asimilar la terrible realidad.

La híbrida soltó un bufido de cruel desprecio.

-Argh... llámenme cuando este niño se calme -musitó con frialdad, para luego observar al verde que, transformado en halcón, salió de la habitación, rumbo al pasillo, lanzando desgarradores graznidos.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, Raven -la voz de Terra dio inicio a la Escena IV. La rubia había observado toda la situación, analizando en silencio, procurando desenmascarar la barrera emocional de la hechicera-. Pero a mí no puedes engañarme. ¡No es el modo, Raven! Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma.

-¡Uy! ¿En serio? Qué miedo. La gran Terra ha hablado. -lanzó una fingida carcajada llena de desdén-. Ahora tenemos algo en común: ambas hemos traicionado a los Jóvenes Titanes. Dime si no se siente bien.

-¿Te escuchas? Ni el mayor imbécil del mundo creería tu puesta en escena. Sé del esfuerzo que haces por crear toda esta mentira. Sé que esa no es tu risa, ni que esas jamás serían tus palabras. ¡Sé que finjes! ¡Sé que no eres tú!

Raven, por un segundo se sintió acorralada. Pero había una regla crucial en el Teatro cuando alguien perdía su línea o se salía del guión: improvisación. Tenía que improvisar, con suma naturalidad.

-Uf... doña Terra debe saber muy bien quién es Raven ¿no? ¡La debe conocer al dedillo para asegurar lo que afirma! No me hagas reír, niña. Tú no sabes quién soy yo.

-¡Puedes liberarte del control de Slade! ¡Yo pude hacerlo! ¡Tú también puedes! -exclamó la rubia, agitada.

-Control de Slade -la mitad demonio soltó otra carcajada hipócrita-. Esa sí que fue buena. Yo no estoy bajo el control de nadie. Justamente allí está la clave: control. Cuidado con confundir al demonio por ángel, Terra.

-Raven, por favor, recapacita. Sé que todo esto lo haces por una razón. ¡Yo también lo hice! Y pagué por ello. ¡No lo hagas tú! Podemos ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie.

-Por favor...

-Por favor, nada, Terra -le cortó Raven con ferocidad-. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. La traidora ha sido traicionada. Qué ironía ¿no? Siempre fuiste patética, Terra, siempre me diste asco. Eso sí es algo que no ha cambiado, para mi satisfacción.

Terra no dijo nada. Se sentía herida, dolida, ultrajada. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla; no podía dar crédito a las palabras que oía. Su sentido común le insistía en que todo aquello era falso, que la híbrida no decía la verdad, pero sus emociones le gritaban lo contrario.

-Aw... no llores, chica -se burló Raven-. No ahora. Eres débil, Terra... y ya te he superado.

Y ocurrió. El rostro de la ojiazul se encendió con ira y sus orbes emitieron un ligero destello amarillo, aunque no hizo ademán de atacarla.

-No intentes hacerme enfadar, Raven. Eso no funcionará.

-Creo que eso nos trae recuerdos ¿verdad? "¡Y tú me dices mentirosa!"

-¡Cállate! -gritó Terra, enfurecida.

Raven rió con suavidad.

-Punto para mí. No tienes más argumentos -musitó ella, muy ufana.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? -le reprochó la terráquea.

-Tal como tú lo hiciste -sonrió-. Es muy fácil y... satisfactorio.

-Creí en ti, Raven...

-Yo también creí en ti, alguna vez. ¿Y que gané? Nunca creas en nada ni en nadie. Todo y todos terminan traicionándote. Aprendelo bien, humana y no lo olvides nunca.

Terra apretó los puños y por unos segundos, pareció tentada a darle un puñetazo a la Oscura, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró y se dirigió a la salida, para reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Cuando Raven se vio sola, no pudo menos que llevarse una mano a la frente y cerrar los ojos, con dolor. Aquello había sido desesperante, angustioso, desgarrador... y brillante. Era peligrosa, se dijo, tenía que alejarse de sus amigos. Y qué mejor forma que la creyeran una maldita traidora pedante. Aún no comprendía cómo era que sus amigos habían caído tan rápidamente en su engaño, pero se felicitaba por ello. Se dejó llevar por lo más oscuro de su ser y había actuado con naturalidad. Estaba resultando un éxito de taquilla.

-_Sabes que es una pésima idea y que te arrepentirás ¿verdad? _-le preguntó con molestia, la voz de Inteligencia en su mente.

-_No la escuches -_susurró la voz de Amor, sobreponiéndose_-. Estás haciendo lo correcto. Duele, pero será lo mejor. Ellos estarán seguros._

Timidez solo sollozaba en lo profundo de su mente, repitiendo sin cesar: No lo hagas... No lo hagas... Alegría no se oía, como tampoco ninguna otra emoción. Raven suspiró. Esperaba que sus propios sentimientos no la traicionaran. Eso si que sería irónico. Tenía que ser algo y parecer lo contrario. Sería muy difícil, pero tenía, tenía que hacerlo. Ya habría tiempo para revolcarse en el remordimiento y la soledad. Ahora había trabajo que hacer; la función aún no terminaba.

La hechicera oyó el suave pisar de sus amigos, acercándose nuevamente a la puerta y sintió sus presencias. Tomó aire y volvió a adaptar esa odiosa y terrible actitud de desdén y superioridad. Volvía a ser un demonio. Comenzaba el Segundo Acto.

Escena I. Los Titanes, entraron, cabizbajos, callados, pero con inusual decisión. Robin, con el semblante herido, sombrío y helado, se adelantó a los demás y le plantó cara a la híbrida.

-Nos has decepcionado, Raven -musitó.

-Qué miedo... -susurró ella, levantando los ojos con desdén.

-Guarda silencio -le ordenó Cyborg con un tono de voz imperioso y cruel que jamás había usado antes con ella.

-¿O si no...? No pueden amenazarme -volvió a bravuconear ella.

-No empeores las cosas. -dijo Chico Bestia, sumamente afligido, pero con el semblante sereno.

-Ya digan lo que quieran decir de una vez.

-Dame tu comunicador, Raven -dijo Robin, conteniendo la molestia.

Al fin, el clímax de la obra. Eso era lo que Raven había esperado desde el comienzo de la función, pero a la vez, una oleada de dolor la invadió, amenazando con echar por la borda todo. Se controló a duras penas.

-¿Y tú con qué ejército me lo quitarás? -se mofó ella.

-No nos obligues a hacerlo -le advirtió Terra, con la voz tan fría y dura como un cubo de hielo.

-Como si pudieran -bufó la hechicera, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de sus ex amigos.

-Te lo advierto, Raven -Robin alargó la mano-. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, todos la estamos perdiendo.

-Solo entrégale el maldito comunicador -dijo Cyborg, sombrío.

-Qué lío por un simple aparatejo -la chica rebuscó en su capa y sacó el artefacto. Lo tomó y lo lanzó a los pies de su antiguo líder y amigo.

-A partir de este momento -susurró el petirrojo, recogiendo el comunicador-, has dejado de ser una joven titán.

-¿Saben algo, Titanes? Hoy he descubierto lo fáciles de manipular que son las emociones humanas. De verdad. -susurró ella, con un tono serio que hizo dudar a todos-. Iré por mis cosas, supongo.

-Luego podrás irte -musitó el pelinegro, algo inseguro.

La chica asintió y desapareció en un portal de magia negra. Los héroes se miraron, dudosos.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto, Robin? -preguntó Chico Bestia, con amargura.

-Eso espero. -contestó él.

Starfire, que no había dicho nada, lloraba tristemente apoyada en el hombro de una, ahora, vacilante Terra.

* * *

La Escena II se llevaba a cabo en el silencio de la ahora, antigua habitación de la Oscura. Se había preparado para ese doloroso momento, por lo que no demoró mucho en acomodar lo que necesitaba. Una mochila negra, amplia, cobijó lo que iba a llevar: un uniforme limpio, el libro de Azar, un cuaderno personal de hechizos, el espejo que llevaba a su mente, una bolsa de lona que contenía utensilios personales que le había legado su madre, el traje de Slade y todo el dinero que había ahorrado. Nada más. Aunque tal vez... echó una ojeada a su volador y con profunda desolación contempló una fotografía en donde estaba ella junto con los otros cinco Titanes, incluida Terra. La cogió y la echó a la mochila.

Miró a su habitación tan solo unos segundos. Mil y un recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero tenía que mostrarse entera, fuerte o todo se iría al diablo. En cuanto a sus libros, ropa y demás cosas personales, esperaba que los demás se encargaran de deshacerse de ellos, aunque estaba segura de que no tocarían nada. Lo dejarían tal cual, como había ocurrido con las cosas de Terra. Suspiró. El dolor en su pecho era demasiado grande. Solo lo resistía con el consuelo de que era por sus amigos. Sin embargo, aún mantenía la esperanza de que aquella no fuera la última vez que pisaba la Torre. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar nuevamente a los Titanes, por lo que arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió.

_Todo se acabó. _

Luego desapareció.

* * *

Pero no apareció muy lejos. Se había teletransportado a un pequeño bosquecillo en las afueras de Jump City. La brisa del alba le revolvía los cabellos y la lluvia, que había sido anunciada para la madrugada, le mojó la cara. Tibias lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la hechicera, sin control. Se apoyó contra un árbol y se llevó una mano al pecho, sin dejar de llorar. La misión se había cumplido con éxito, la función había sido toda una obra maestra. La pregunta era ¿A qué costo? Sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujara el corazón y no opuso resistencia a las oleadas de dolor que inundaban su alma. Había perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo, la razón que tenía para vivir, pero no había tenido otra opción.

Apretó los ojos e intentó serenarse, pero fue en vano. La garganta le ardía, el pecho le pesaba, estaba completamente sola, bajo una lluvia inclemente que disimulaba su tristeza, su total desolación. En un instante sintió cómo sus instintos demoníacos trataron de apoderarse de su torturada mente. Volvió a sentir esa ira irracional, ese odio animal que siempre sentía cuando se hallaba fuera de control. Exhaló un sollozo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Algo en su interior ardía en rabia, pero su pena era mucho más fuerte. Y su humanidad venció a su demonio. Otro gemido de angustia brotó de su garganta ardiente. Quizás hubiera sido mucho mejor dejarse llevar por la furia. Matar, castigar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, vengar sobre cualquiera ese dolor que la mataba. Pero no quería. Merecía el dolor.

Sus instintos se apagaron ante el peso de sus sentimientos y allí descubrió que mientras más dolor sintiese en su alma, más humana se volvía y más quieta quedaba su sangre maldita. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Ahora solo quería desahogarse. Algo que nunca imaginó que haría.

Aunque sus instintos, se apagaron, eclipsados por el suplicio emocional, sus poderes sí dieron rienda suelta a su fuerza. El dolor que sentía rugió rabioso, destruyendo a su paso. No lo impidió. Una alondra cantó el nuevo día, bajo la lluvia. La hechicera, destruida, sintiendo que el abismo mismo del infierno la tragaba, se arrastró hasta apoyarse en un tronco más firme, ya que el suyo había sido destruida por sus poderes. Derrotada, cubierta de lágrimas, cayó desmayada, completamente aturdida por el sufrimiento que la invadía.

Y el telón cayó.


	12. Visitas Inesperadas

Agradecimientos:

Lucía y Shadow:; Me alegra mucho de que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, soy mala, hice sufrir a Raven :K Pero saben que eso me encanta. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que es algo denso. Me alegra, también, que a Shadow le haya complacido mi repuesta del RedxRae. ¡Bueno, aquí les va otro capítulo! Demore harto, por eso del colegio y el horario, aunque espero no descepcionarles. Verán que TODO tiene un motivo.

Nacho: ¡Gracias por leerme! Y muchas gracias por insistirme en tu trauma literario, ya que eso me da muchas ganas para continuar. ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

Sol Angel: Mmm... quizás Rorek tenga otros planes para con Raven. Quizás no sea tan bueno como piensas o quizás sí. Tendrás que seguir leyéndome :P xD jaja Ojalá te guste este capítulo, aunque quizás te consterne y no temas: todo da vuelcos en esta historia, pocas cosas son permanentes... creo. ¡Disfrútalo!

Lay: ¡Me alegra mucho que me leas! ¡Aquí te dejo la continuación y espeor que te guste!

Ale: ¡Vaya! Un fan RxR leyendo un fic que tien RxS. ¿Eso me da algún mérito? Jaja... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, realmente nunca me esperé tal cantidad de reviews o.o xD ¡Disfruta este capítulo!

Peste: Ya veo que Lucía anda haciendo publicidad. ¡Qué honor! He leído muchos fics tuyos, en especial los últimos, y me han gustado mucho, pero debido a tiempo y a apuros no he podido dejarte review. ¡No temas que los encontrarás pronto de mi parte! ¡Ojalá disfrutes de mi fic!

Lady Arakawa: ¡Qué enorme halago! ¡Realmente jamás me imaginé que podrías fijarte en un fic como el mío! Realmente tus comentarios me han subido el ánimo y me dan energías para intentar seguir sorprendiéndote. Y por supuesto que no me espantaste (aunque al principio creí que serías un miembro de aquel foro de "Malos fics" por la extensión de tu review xP) ^^ y sería un enorme honor recibir tus reviews ¡Ojalá disfrutes con este capítulo!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota de la Autora: Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo y espero no descepcionarles, ya que mi inspiración a veces vuela lejos. ¡Paciencia, mis lectores, y un saludo!

_**XII.- Visitas Inesperadas**_

_La hechicera se encontraba de pie, con la capa de su uniforme titán, tan oscura como la piel de un escorpión. No sabía por qué tenía tal color, pero sospechaba que algo andaba realmente mal. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera su propia mano o el piso en donde estaba erguida ya que la oscuridad era total y la asfixiaba un poco. Intentó hablar, pero no podía escucharse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_-Lo que debió ocurrir cuando tuviste uso de razón -contestó una voz, salida de aquella creciente oscuridad._

_-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Raven, recuperando de súbito la capacidad del habla._

_-Mi nombre no es digno de tus oídos, pero quizás recordarlo te hará bien. Me llaman Jess. También has de saber que no somos muy distintos. Sé quién has decidido ser, pero también sé en lo que deberás convertirte. -la voz había adquirido un matiz misterioso y algo oscuro que estremeció a la híbrida._

_-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió, pese a que intuía la respuesta._

_-Sabes de qué hablo. Eres una de nosotros, eres parte de mi familia, de nuestra familia. Sabes quién es mi padre._

_-¡Mientes! ¡Trigon no tuvo otros hijos! -exclamó la Oscura, adivinando las intenciones y el significado de las retorcidas palabras de aquella voz. _

_La voz rió, macabra, larga, desdeñosamente. _

_-¿Eso crees? ¿Realmente crees que Trigon sería tan necio para confiar su redención en una mitad humana? Se aseguró de tener candidatos más dignos, por supuesto._

_La hechicera respiraba agitadamente, conmocionada, rogando que todo aquello no fuese real. _

_-Es real, hermana -continuó la voz, con un dejo burlón-. Pero no creas que gasto mi valiosa energía en transmitirte un mensaje inútil. Esto es un ultimátum: o te me unes o aniquilaré aquello que consideras precioso. Aunque tu lo hayas abandonado, puedo leer en tu mente y en tu alma. Iré por ti, Raven. Quizás tu hayas olvidado, pero yo te haré recordar. Iré por ti... y cuando te encuentre, desearás no haber nacido. Recuérdalo: si no me perteneces, haré que tus días se vuelvan una agonía. Iré por ti..._

_-_¡¡No!! -gritó Raven, despertándose cubierta de sudor frío.

* * *

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Chico Bestia, atreviéndose a romper el densísimo silencio que había invadido el desayuno-. ¿Seguiremos nuestras vidas, así como así?

-Eso creo -respondió Robin, sin probar bocado de su plato-. Supongo que es lo mejor. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Starfire suspiró en silencio. Ya había cesado de llorar, por lo que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el desvelo, pero aún sentía una amarga sensación en el pecho. Un ambiente peor que de funeral se había apoderado de la Torre y de los ánimos de sus habitantes. Nadie había comido nada ni había podido pegar ojo desde hacía algunas horas. El silencio se había vuelto la ley y la verdad, ninguno, a excepción de Chico Bestia, tenía intenciones de romperla. Lo único que de verdad, anhelaban era que la alarma sonara, para poder salir a combatir a los criminales de la Ciudad y poder de ese modo, descargar toda la impotencia, frustración y angustia que sentían. Aunque, a decir verdad, todos pensaban en un criminal en particular: Slade. Habían supuesto que el villano se ufanaría de "su nueva adquisición", que los retaría, que se burlaría, que mandaría a la nueva aprendiz a alguna misión para humillar a los Titanes. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, lo cual los ponía de aún peor ánimo. ¿Y si todo había sido un error?

-Tenemos que hacer algo -insistió el cambiante, impaciente, agobiado por el aire abrumador que se cernía sobre sus amigos.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer ya, Chico Bestia -musitó Cyborg, con la mirada perdida en el vacío-. Lo que es, es y no hay vuelta que darle.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, mirando la nada y consumiéndonos en los recuerdos! -estalló el muchacho.

-¿Saben algo? -Terra, a diferencia del resto, parecía menos agobiada y algo más curiosa, como si intentara desentrañar un complejo enigma; parecía no haber escuchado nada del lento dialogo anterior-. No quiero poner el dedo en la herida ni mucho menos, pero creo que nos engañó.

-Eso lo sabemos, Terra -susurró Robin, apesadumbrado-. No necesitas repetírnoslo.

-No me refiero a eso. Ella inventó todo lo que nos dijo, estoy segura -insistió. Había pensado en ello durante todo el amanecer y ahora tenía una absoluta certeza de lo que decía-. ¿Recuerdan lo último que nos dijo? "Hoy he descubierto lo fáciles de manipular que son las emociones humanas" ¡Usó nuestras emociones! Sabía que íbamos a reaccionar como lo hicimos. ¡Sabía que no podríamos pensar razonablemente!

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Starfire, inquieta, sintiendo en su estómago punzadas de nerviosismo.

-¿No se dan cuenta? -continuó Terra-. ¡Ella sabía que nosotros íbamos a reaccionar mal, que íbamos a ser incapaces de pensar con frialdad! Le costó, pero lo consiguió. Puso en su contra a cada uno de nosotros, con aquellos que más nos dolía. Insultos, recuerdos, palabras, todo estaba fríamente calculado. Pero, claro, no pudimos manejarlo. Las emociones nos jugaron en contra. Y ella lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

Todos escuchaban anonadados la explicación de la rubia, entre impactados y angustiados. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Y si realmente todo lo ocurrido no fuera más que una farsa, una farsa planificada por la hechicera? ¿Y con qué propósito?

-Entonces, cometimos un terrible error -resumió Robin, acongojado, como si prefiriera enfrentarse a una traición que a una imperdonable equivocación.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Starfire, cual si hubiera despertado de un trance hipnótico-. ¡Debemos encontrarla!

La alarma titán cortó toda palabra que pudiera surgir de labios de los héroes. El líder rápidamente se dirigió a la computadora, para observar quién era el malhechor de esa vez. Cinco corazones latían, con fuerza, esperando a ver aparecer la figura de Slade en la pantalla, o mejor aún, de Raven. Robin, frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede, viejo? -le apremió Cyborg, tenso y ansioso.

-Es extraño -musitó el petirrojo, observando el monitor con cuidado-. No, no es Slade. Es el Doctor Luz.

Un bufido general siguió a la explicación.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? -preguntó Chico Bestia-. Ya vamos, le pateamos el trasero como siempre y... bueno, intentaremos pateárselo, ya que la que lo hacía era...

-Eso lo sabemos, Bestita -le cortó Cyborg, amargando el rostro.

-¿Me van a oír? -inquirió Robin, tenso-. Lo extraño es que no está solo. Está en el centro, robando un mercado, con otro hombre. Un sujeto de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

-Tendremos que detenerlos a ambos -determinó Terra, que era de más acción que palabras-. Vamos.

Los Titanes asintieron y se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Raven se hallaba caminando, sin rumbo fijo, cuando oyó el ruido del atraco al Mercado. Se mantuvo distante, observando a los ladrones, sin decidirse a participar de la detención de los sujetos. Su sueño la había mantenido pensativa durante parte de la mañana y se sentía muy preocupada; Aparte del resto de agrias emociones que había preferido dejar de lado. No tenía caso ya volver a mirar atrás. Al principio había pensado que su vida se acabaría al separarse de los Titanes, pero su pesadilla la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Si ese tal Jess, fuera quien fuera, los iba a amenazar por su culpa, lo tenía que impedir. Y tenía que dejar a un lado, su dolor para ello. Por otro lado, también había tomado una decisión: no usaría más sus poderes, a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario. Luego de ver el desastre que habían dejado en el bosque, se asqueó y comenzó a odiar con su alma aquél magnífico poder que heredó de su padre. Era el legado de un demonio y una extraña repulsión había nacido en ella por él.

Estuvo un rato, observando como el par de sujetos robaban el Mercado. ¿Dónde estarían los Titanes? No quería topárselos, claro, pero le extrañaba que no hubieran llegado ya a detenerlos. Iba a marcharse cuando su mirada descubrió la faz de los ladrones. Pegó un grito.

-¡Arthur! -gritó, saliendo de su escondite.

El hombre se volteó y por un instante, se quedaron mirando: ella con una mezcla de consternación y fingida calma y él con algo que podría pasar por desdén.

-Ah, la renegada -musitó él, sonriendo con malicia-. Discúlpame, niña, pero estoy algo ocupado. Así que ¿Te molestaría apartarte? Si te molesta, tendremos que apartarte nosotros y eso no será agradable.

-Oye, doc ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó su compañero, saliendo de adentro del establecimiento.

-¿Rorek? -preguntó Raven, no cabiendo en sí de asombro-. ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-¿Qué te parece, titán? -se burló el hechicero con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado de él-. ¡Robar! Y yo creía que los héroes y más tú, tenían cerebro. Creo que me equivoqué.

Las palabras rasgaron poco a poco el corazón de la chica, que ya estaba sangrante. No daba crédito a sus oídos. Hacía solo dos días aquel par de hombres habían sido su consuelo en la soledad de la traición. La habían defendido, la habían sanado, habían arriesgado sus vidas por ella. ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello? ¿Cómo es que su vida se había vuelto un infierno terrenal en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas? Ambos ladrones se echaron a reír al ver las reacciones que provocaban en su enemiga.

-¿Qué sucede, chica? ¿De verdad creíste que estábamos de tu lado? Debes saber que siempre se está del lado que te aporta beneficios -dijo el Doctor Luz, con desdén-. Y tú definitivamente lo fuiste en su momento, por supuesto, pero dejaste de serlo ya. Slade ya no nos paga por aparentar ser tus amigos. Experiencia que espero borrar de mi mente.

-No llores, querida. No ahora -se burló Rorek, muy ufano-. Fue fácil atraparte y destruirte, lentamente. Es tan fácil destruir a aquel que ya está perdido...

Las emociones amenazaron con hacer colapsar a Raven, pero, no sin esfuerzo, logró controlarse. Intentó recuperar el uso de razón y la cabeza fría, puesto que aquellas palabras se le hacían demasiado familiares para creerlas. Eran las mismas que ella había dicho para engañar a sus amigos. Desdeñosas, frías, hiriendo en lo más profundo. Quizás fueran falsas. Pero ¿Con qué motivo? En vano intentó encontrarle lógica, aferrarse con todo su espíritu a la vana esperanza de que aquello no fuera real. ¿Así se habían sentido sus amigos? ¿Desesperados por una esperanza? Cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostenerles la mirada. No quería creerlo. Se sentía tan frágil, tan desolada, tan... destruida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón insistía en apegarse a sueños rotos? Incluso había barajado la opción de que aquellos dos hombres serían su apoyo en esos momentos tan oscuros que vivía. Había soñado con cobijarse entre ellos, hasta que pudiera volver a reconstruir su corazón. Pero ahora, todo se había esfumado. Ya nadie estaba a su lado. Estaba completamente sola.

La muchacha, intentando mantener la dignidad, se acercó lentamente a ellos, quienes al parecer estaban muy seguros de que ella no los atacaría, pues no se movieron. Luego de que los tuvo en frente, con ambas manos les tocó la frente, mandando al diablo su juramento de no usar sus poderes. Imágenes, recuerdos, pensamientos, emociones, historias, pasaron con rapidez frente a sus ojos. Y lo supo. Decían la verdad, nunca habían sido sus amigos, ni compañeros. La habían usado para ganar el favor de Slade.

-Ya veo -susurró, con la voz muerta. Sospechaba que ese tono de voz no cambiaría en mucho tiempo-. Amén.

Y la chica se encaminó lejos del lugar rápidamente, sintiendo las presencias de aquellos de los que había desertado, acercarse. Malditos fueran sus poderes. Cómo anhelaba no tenerlos. Mientras se alejaba, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, una decisión se asomó de entre su atormentada razón: tenía que salir de esa ciudad, tenía que viajar, tenía que alejarse de todo y de todos. El aire de Jump City la hería, la mataba, tenía que dejar de respirarlo. Además, no sería una gran ayuda si no quería usar sus poderes o éstos no funcionaban bien, como temía que acontecería pronto. Tenía que viajar e, inconscientemente ya había decidido su lugar de destino. Lo único, irónicamente, que le molestaba era que para lograr llegar a donde quería, tendría que usar sus poderes de teletransportación. Qué idiotez. Pero bien valía la pena, al menos por aquella vez. Tenía que escapar.

Detuvo su caminar en un callejón aledaño, procurando ignorar el grito de "¡Titanes, al ataque!" que se oía a través de las calles, tomó aire y en un portal de magia oscura, desapareció.

* * *

Una semana y media ya había transcurrido desde la última vez que Raven estuvo en la Torre titán. Los adolescentes, con la certeza de la puesta en escena, la buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, sin resultados: la chica no estaba en la ciudad. O, al menos, eso creían. Habían intentado, por otro lado, contactar a todos los titanes honorarios, desde los Titanes Este, pasando por Phanta, la Patrulla Condenada, Herald, Jericho y todos aquellos que habían conocido al combatir la Hermandad del Mal. Ninguno sabía nada de la chica, lo que les preocupaba de sobremanera. Demasiado. Habían barajado muchas opciones: desde que la muchacha se escondía de ellos, lo que encontraban probable, hasta que hubiera viajado a su pueblo natal, en otra dimensión.

Sin embargo estas teorías no hacían desaparecer la inquietud de los héroes.

A su vez, hacía solo pocos días Robin había cumplido dieciocho años. Hubo una celebración para conmemorar tal evento, la cual fue bastante movida y logró animar a los últimamente muy alicaídos titanes. Sin embargo, el líder anunció en la fiesta, algo que a todos sorprendió bastante: anunció que dejaría su identidad de Robin, para pasar a ser Nightwing. Al parecer, aquella idea la tenía hacía bastante en su cabeza, ya que el traje, un elegante vestuario en negro y azul, ya estaba hecho, junto con mejoras a sus armas. Los muchachos, no obstante, sabían que sería muy difícil llamar a su líder con aquel nuevo y altisonante nombre, ya que la costumbre estaba demasiado arraigada. Harían el intento, claro, pero dudaban de los resultados.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia molestaron bastante a Nightwing, alegando que aquél cambio era solo para impresionar a Starfire, ya que el traje era bastante ajustado y le daba un aspecto varonil e intrépido que le favorecía. No obstante, el joven no había cambiado por eso, se debía más que nada a una transición de ser un adolescente aproblemado a ser un adulto joven, maduro y valiente. Aunque sí, Starfire había quedado bastante impresionada por la nueva apariencia de su amado; pero no le dio muchas importancia, ya que lo de verdad relevante era lo que el, ahora petinegro, tenía en su interior.

-Para mí siempre serás tú -había dicho ella, cuando lo vio-. Seas Robin, seas Nightwing y mañana Jamelgo... para mí siempre serás Dick Grayson, el hombre que amo.

El Chico Maravilla se había derretido ante esas palabras, aunque solo lo demostró con un tierno beso y una sonrisa. Las palabras, definitivamente no eran su fuerte y no le apetecía ser molestado de por vida por los hombres del grupo.

Terra era la única, entre ellos que parecía totalmente absorbida con la búsqueda de la hechicera. No es que los demás la hubiesen olvidado, pero la rubia parecía tomarse el asunto mucho más a pecho, como si ella hubiera sido la culpable de la situación. En cierto modo, la ojiazul se sentía bastante responsable del asunto, aunque procuraba disimularlo con brío.

Aquella mañana de día viernes, los Titanes estaban reunidos en la sala, barajando nuevas posibilidades sobre el paradero de la híbrida. Repasaban sitios, ciudades, lugares y ya comenzaban a asimilar la posibilidad de recorrer otros países de forma minuciosa cuando ,de pronto, la alarma de seguridad de la Torre se activó, anunciando un intruso que se acercaba. Un solo nombre apareció en la mente de todos: Raven.

-¿Será posible que...? -insinuó Chico Bestia, ansioso y preocupado.

-Todo es posible -susurró Nightwing, en el mismo estado.

-Este vez intentemos hacer el mayor esfuerzo por comprender. Si viene a nosotros es por algo. Perdonar y olvidar -argumentó Cyborg.

-Sí, si Raven ha venido, no podemos perder la cabeza. No otra vez -sonrió Terra, intentando aliviar la tensión.

Starfire solo aferraba la mando de su amado enmascarado con fuerza, ansiosa como el resto, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. ¿Sería que su amiga había vuelto?

Aparecieron cuatro figuras en el vestíbulo de la Torre. Lo titanes, alarmados, por primera vez abrazaron la posibilidad de una emboscada y se pusieron de inmediato, en posición de batalla, preparados. No obstante, por alguna extraña y esquiva razón, a Nightwing se le hacían familiares aquellas siluetas: una larga y delgada, otra ancha y enormes, otra pequeña y juguetona y la última y principal, menuda y algo encorvada.

-¡Quieto! ¡Identifíquese! -ordenó el líder con vehemencia.

Una risa femenina, pero indudablemente anciana, resonó por toda la sala, acompañada de todo un coro de sonidos animales.

-Ah, joven guerrero... siempre te tomaste las cosas demasiado en serio -sonrió la anciana que apareció en el umbral.

-¡Verdadera Maestra! -el muchacho se apresuró a hacer una queda reverencia e instó a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo, mediante señas.

-¿Verdadera Maestra? -repitió Chico Bestia, anonadado, luego de hacer una torpe reverencia-. ¿Te refieres al Maestro de Artes Marciales al que te fuiste a ver hace dos años? ¡Pero si solo es una...!

-¿Anciana? -completó la Verdadera Maestra, sonriendo-. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, jovencito. Podría vencerte fácilmente en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ese físico tan poco trabajado que tienes.

El cambiante había comenzado a esbozar una sonrisa de bochorno y disculpa, pero al oír las palabras de su interlocutora, ésta fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de ofendido.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Cyborg, sorprendido de la mujer-. Bienvenida, pues, Verdadera Maestra.

-Este si que es un fuerte guerrero con buenos modales -sonrió la anciana, complacida-. Aprende, verde guerrero, aprende.

-Sí, aprende -se burló Terra, con una sonrisa-. Me alegra conocerla, también.

-También me alegra a mí, jovencita.

-Es un honor que nos haya visitado desde tan lejanos lugares -dijo Starfire, sonriendo-. ¿A qué debemos el placer de su presencia?

-Pues, si tienen un poco de té y un buen asiento no habrá problema en poder conversar. Y muchas gracias por su recibimiento -añadió, complacida-. No se preocupen por los animales, son muy bien educados y no harán problema alguno. Excepto, claro, si alguien le pisa la cola al mono.

-¡Ey, eso solo ocurrió una vez! -reprochó el aludido con un saltito.

Aún disimulando el desconcierto que les producía ver a un oso de tres metros, una serpiente con capa y un mono en la sala, los Titanes guiaron cortésmente a sus invitados a donde pudieran descansar. Nightwing fue el encargado de preparar el té a la Verdadera Maestra. El petinegro suspiró: si Raven hubiese estado allí, ella habría podido ofrecer una perfecta y deliciosa infusión que de seguro agradaría a la anciana. No como esa mezcla acuosa que preparó él. Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Les podemos ofrecer algo a ustedes? -preguntó Starfire, dirigiéndose a los animales.

-A menos que tuvieras un ratón bien grande y jugoso, yo paso por esta vez -susurró la serpiente, marcando las siseantes "s" con énfasis y bajándose la capucha.

Ehm... no, lo lamento, creo que no contamos con dicho alimento -se disculpó la tamaraniana.

-No hay problemas, muchas gracias de todos modos.

-¡Hospitalidad titán de primera! -sonrió Chico Bestia, quien ya le había convidado una banana al mono, a la vez que el se comía otra.

-Para mí nada -se excusó el oso, moviendo una enorme zarpa, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la alienígena-. Ya he comido, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todo bien cómodos. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirnos? -preguntó Cyborg, con solemnidad.

-Pues bien -la Verdadera Maestra dejó a un lado la taza de té humeante para decir que les contaré un anécdota acerca de algo que me ocurrió hace unos días. Sospecho que les interesará bastante.

-¡Entonces comience! -sonrió Terra, animada. Amaba las historias de lugares exóticos y lejanos como lo era China.

-Hace dos días -dijo la anciana-, estaba yo recogiendo lentamente frutos silvestres y nabos, como hago cada mañana, en un cesto de mimbre. Esperaba pacientemente, la llegada de nuevos jóvenes guerreros que quisieran entrenarse conmigo, ya que hacía algunas semanas que la montaña había estado algo solitaria. Nadie se percataba de mi presencia, ya que la gente del pueblo, pese a ser muy amable y hospitalaria, es poco habladora y por lo general reservada.

Estuve un buen rato allí, cuando de pronto, unas pisadas y una leve tos llamaron mi atención desde atrás mío. No volteé, ya que intuía de que se trataba de un nuevo estudiante y, tal como es mi costumbre, esperé a que él diera el primer paso. Me sorprendí cuando escuché una voz femenina que me hablaba.

-Disculpe -susurró la voz. Era una voz extraña, calmada, lenta, carente de emoción, casi muerta, pero a la vez educada-. ¿Podría decirme donde puedo hallar al Verdadero Maestro?

Ya la sorpresa de que el nuevo joven guerrero fuera una chica, vale decir que no muchas jovencitas llegan tan lejos para entrenarse, fue suficiente para que me volteara a verla bien. Y lo que vi fue aún más sorprendente: No debía de tener más de dieciséis años, aunque parecía mucho más madura, como si hubiese tenido que vivir mucho en poco tiempo. No era muy alta, pero sí extremadamente pálida, con los ojos de un color lila suave. No le vi el rostro completo, ya que lo llevaba semi oculto en una capa con capucha azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. El resto de la indumentaria, corríganme si me equivoco, lo constituían un leotardo negro y unos zapatos del mismo color." ¿La conoces? -la pregunto pilló a los titanes con los ojos cual platos.

-Sí -admitió Nightwing con la garganta seca; el primero en reaccionar.

-Raven... -musitó Cyborg, impactado, intentando encontrar explicaciones.

-¿Qué hacía nuestra amiga en China? -preguntó Starfire, profundamente conmocionada.

-Entonces era verdad que nos engañó -susurró Chico Bestia, apesadumbrado-. No podría trabajar para Slade y estar en China.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -exclamó Terra, dando un puñetazo al aire.

-Veo que mi historia comienza a ser muy interesante -sonrió la anciana, complacida-. Permítanme continuar.

"La apariencia de la chica me impactó bastante, ya que su atuendo era bastante extraño y llamativo para aquellas regiones. Y eso que yo he visto trajes estrambóticos -dirigió una mirada a Nightwing, quien sonrió.

-Si quieres encontrar al Verdadero Maestro -respondí, educadamente, ya que ella había echo gala de buenos modales-, tendrás que llegar a la cima de la montaña antes del ocaso.

La muchacha asintió, sin agregar ninguna palabra más. Miró a su alrededor un segundo y suspiró"

-¿Suspiró? -interrumpió Chico Bestia, extrañado-. Raven no suspira.

-Chico Bestia, todos suspiran -explicó Terra, divertida-. Que tú no la hayas escuchado nunca no quiere decir que no lo haga. ¡Deja de interrumpir!

"La observé un instante y decidí hablar.

-Muchos guerreros quieren entrenarse con el Verdadero Maestro -expliqué-. Muchos lo han intentando y muchos han fracasado.

Esperaba alguna muestra de arrogancia, de confianza en sí misma o la típica frase de: 'Yo no fracasaré' pero continuó en silencio atravesándome con la mirada. Mentiría si les digo, Jóvenes Titanes, que esa mirada no me llegó al alma. Era una mirada oscura, serena, pero al mismo tiempo llena de dolor y soledad.

-Gracias por la información -dijo ella, encaminándose hacia la montaña.

Y como es mi costumbre, detuve su paso.

-No estás vestida para esta búsqueda.

Por primera vez la chica pareció contrariada, pero siguió en silencio. La guié hasta donde podría cambiarse y le pasé su nuevo atuendo: una bata-túnica, femenina claro, de color negro. Sí, lo sé, lo sé... pero por alguna razón no me pareció adecuado facilitarle el traje blanco. Díganme prejuiciosa, pero no me pareció lo correcto. Mientras la jovencita se cambiaba, aproveché para echar mano a su mochila, también negra, en busca de lo usual que traen los guerreros: armas, sogas, amuletos. Pero lo que hallé volvió a sorprenderme. Eran objetos muy extraños: un libro grueso con tapa de cuero negra, cerrada con un candado, un pequeño cuaderno con anotaciones, un espejo con el vidrio enfundado, una bolsita de lona que contenía una daga y una extraña mascarilla, de aquellas que solo cubren la boca y la nariz, un uniforme idéntico al que traía, otro traje ribeteado en negro y naranja y una fotografía.

Tomé ésta última, ya que me interesó de sobremanera y sonreí, al ver en ella a un grupo de jóvenes: todos ustedes, incluida ella. Allí pude descubrir que la joven que venía a entrenarse conmigo no solo tenía los ojos violetas, sino también su cabello de tal color. Volteé la foto y descubrí que habían escrito unas palabras: 'Amigos por siempre... ¡Jóvenes Titanes, adelante!'

Oí unas pisadas y alcé la vista para toparme con la de la chica. Ésta, al ver que yo tenía la fotografía en mis manos, entrecerró los ojos y apretó las manos, sin ira, pero con quizás algo de tristeza.

-No puedes llevar estas cosas en tu búsqueda -le dije-. El Verdadero Maestro no te entrenará con ellas.

-No son armas, no son cosas que puedan ayudarme en la batalla -rebatió ella, calmadamente-. Son objetos personales, no puedo dejarlos.

Parecía tan segura de lo que decía, tan sincera y a la vez tan cansada, que no pude menos que compadecerla.

-Si llegas a la cima, encontrarás tus cosas esperándote. Si no, te las devolveré yo en tus manos.

La chica asintió. Hizo una queda reverencia y me confió sus cosas. Volví a mirarla, la foto no mentía: la chica tenía el cabello color lila, ahora descubierto, como el resto de su rostro, a falta de su capa. La joven me intrigaba de sobremanera, la verdad: se podía ver que cargaba con muchos secretos, y tal vez, con mucho dolor. Ahora es turno del Oso"

"-Pues bien -dijo éste-, yo me encontraba descansando en el río, cuando una muchacha apareció en el umbral. Observó las aguas y parecía decidida a nadar, cuando le intercepté el paso.

-Soy el guardián del río -le expliqué-. Si quieres continuar, deberás pasarme primero.

La muchacha asintió y se colocó en posición de batalla, en completo silencio. Me sentí tentado a decirle el usual discurso acerca de que lo mejor era que no batallasemos y que regresara, pero me pareció tan decidida, que me abstuve de hacerlo. Y me lancé al ataque. Intenté embestirla, pero fue mucho más ágil y con un salto se situó detrás mío, pero no hizo ademán de contraatacarme. Parecía mucho más concentrada en otra cosa, aunque no sabía que podría ser.

Volví a intentar derribarla y esta vez si lo conseguí, ya que estaba muy distraída del combate. Le hice una llave en el brazo izquierdo para inmovilizarla por completo. No emitió sonido algunos aunque yo sabía que debía dolerle bastante. Pronto comenzó a manar sangre, lo que me alarmó bastante: de seguro tenía viejas heridas que se habían abierto durante la pelea.

-Vamos, no tenemos que luchar -le dije mientras la mantenía sujeta-. Ríndete, regresa.

-No tengo donde regresar -fue lo único que dijo, antes de zafarse de mis brazos.

Me sorprendió su fortaleza, ya que había salpicado bastante sangre en el piso y el único rasgo que parecía expresar su dolor, eran sus ojos que despedían un curioso brillo amargo, un algo indescriptible que sorprendía a la vista. Se llevó una mano al hombro herido y luego observó la sangre que escurría por entre sus dedos. Creí que se asustaría o que al menos se inquietaría, pero su reacción fue poco natural: se mantuvo impasible e incluso podría afirmar que parecía complacida. Volvimos a ponernos en pose de batalla, pero ésta vez ella fue mucho más veloz y de una patada me mandó al agua.

-Allí está tu camino -le dije mostrando el umbral siguiente-. Puedes continuar, pero te lo advierto, a partir de aquí ya no habrá regreso -nadé a Tierra, mientras aparecía de entre las aguas, el puente que permitía el cruce del río.

Pero ocurrió otra cosa sorprendente. La jovencita se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la otra orilla lentamente, casi dejando que la misma corriente la llevara. Mentiría si digo que en el momento no me sorprendió, pero cuando vi el sutil reguero de sangre que dejaba en el agua, comprendí que quizás había buscado alivio para el dolor de su herida"

-Pues bien -la Verdadera Maestra ahora tomó la palabra-. Luego de ello, yo continué mi camino por la montaña, cargando los baldes con agua, como era mi costumbre. A los pocos minutos, oía los pasos de la muchacha que se detuvieron al verme.

"Volteé y la vi, circunspecta y algo triste. Continué mi lento camino para entorpecerle el paso. Esperé el usual intento de adelantarme que caracteriza a todos los guerreros jóvenes, pero eso no ocurrió. En vez de ello, oí su voz.

-¿Me permite ayudarla? -volví a voltear, para toparme con su impasible rostro. Entrecerré los ojos para observar bien lo suyos y distinguí en ellos, sinceridad. Quizás me pueden decir loca, pero yo comenzaba a creer que sus ojos expresaban todo lo que no podía o no querían hacer sus palabras.

-¿Por qué deseas ayudarme? Si bien es cierto que mi espalda es muy anciana y la carga pesada, eres una de las primeras personas que me ha ofrecido voluntariamente su ayuda. -admití tendiéndole los baldes-. Qué alivio, la espalda comenzaba a dolerme.

-Justamente -me respondió ella, poniéndose la carga sobre los hombros y disimulando una mueca de dolor-. Yo sé lo que es el dolor.

Me sorprendió su respuesta, pero no le insistí en el tema. Durante el camino, vi que jadeaba y que llevaba el traje goteando regueros de sangre y me sentí tentada a pedirle que me devolviera los baldes. No obstante, creía que podía ser considerado un insulto para ella. Finalmente llegamos al umbral de su nueva prueba.

-Por allá está tu camino, joven guerrera. Desde aquí puedo apañármelas sola. Mi espalda ya ha descansado.

-¿Está segura? -insistió ella, sin hacer ademán de quitarse la carga-. Aún podría llevarlo un poco más y luego volver.

-Guarda tus energías, joven guerrera. Aunque muchas gracias.

La chica no dijo nada más. Me tendió los baldes y prosiguió su camino. La muchacha me intrigaba de sobremanera y esperaba con ansias que llegara a la cima. Turno de la Serpiente."

"-Pues bien -siseó ésta-. Yo me encontraba en la cueva, tranquilamente, cuando oí unas pisadas acercarse y pude sentir que un ser de sangre caliente se acercaba. Por lo que decidí asomarme.

-Soy el guardián de la cueva -expliqué, arrastrándome en la oscuridad de la caverna-. Si quieres continuar deberás pasar sobre mí.

La chica se mantuvo quieta durante algunos segundos, ya que no oí que se moviera y deberán creerme acerca de que tengo buen oído. Luego tomó la palabra.

-No puedo pelear contigo -replicó-. No sería justo.

-Muchos han dicho eso -apagué la vela de la piedra-. ¿Sigues creyendo lo mismo? Ahora ninguno de los dos puede ver.

-De igual modo -insistió ella-. No soy humana, puedo sentir tu presencia. No necesito verte para saber dónde estás.

-Ah... una joven guerrera muy especial ¿No es así? Pues si tan segura estás de tu ventaja, amarrate la mano derecha a la pierna. Verás que así es mucho más difícil.

Le tendí con mi cola una soga para que cumpliera con la tarea y así lo hizo, ya que oí perfectamente sus movimientos y pude distinguirlos en mi mente. No necesito de mis ojos para ver. Me sorprendió su terquedad, ya que por lo general los guerreros intentan aprovechar al máximo sus ventajas en el combate, pero no se lo comenté.

-Comencemos -le dije, bajándome la capucha.

Me moví con rapidez y sigilo, entre la oscuridad de las rocas, esperando sus movimientos. Pero no se decidía a hacer ninguno; es por esto que decidí atacar primero y de un fiero coletazo la tumbé en el suelo. El aire se llenó con el olor a sangre y por un momento, me arrepentí de haber accedido a sus extrañas exigencias. No obstante, se levantó del suelo, sin demostrar ningún dolor.

-¿Estás segura de que cuentas con ventaja, guerrera? -le pregunté, con disimulada preocupación-. Pareces no estar muy bien.

-Lo estoy -respondió ella, lacónicamente.

Asentí con solemnidad, pues una regla entre nosotros es dejar que los guerreros solo se den cuenta de sus límites y debilidades. Continuamos la pelea y si bien la derribé en muchas ocasiones, la chica parecía ser muy resistente, ya que luego de algunos intentos, logró derrotarme.

-Ah... muy bien, puedes continuar -dije, haciendo aparecer un camino entre las oscuras rocas de la cueva. La muchacha asintió y me devolvió la soga con una reverencia"

"-Luego de ello -prosiguió la Verdadera Maestra-, esperé a que la muchacha escalara la montaña y me hiciera la evidente pregunta de cómo había llegado hasta allí tan fácilmente. Mi apariencia es mi mejor arma, en ocasiones. Sin embargo, donde aquella joven era tan extraña, me esperaba cualquier cosa de ella. En efecto, la vi llegar luego de unos minutos, escalando con facilidad, o eso me lo pareció. Al verme se detuvo y se quedó contemplándome unos segundos, como si hiciera un análisis secreto, pero no dijo nada y continuó su camino. Sin embargo, al intentar seguir su escalada, resbaló en una saliente y cayó al suelo.

-El camino es duro, joven guerrera -le susurré al verla sumamente molesta consigo misma. O eso me pareció ver en sus ojos-. Pero el camino correcto siempre está plagado de obstáculos.

-Y de dolor -dijo ella-. Créame que lo sé muy bien.

Me quedé un rato reflexionando, sorprendida por sus palabras. Y también preocupada, nunca me había topado con un guerrero tan... ¿triste? ¿oscuro? No sé la palabra exacta, pero esa chica era muy diferente a cuantos había conocido. Es turno del mono."

"-Bueno, yo estaba muy tranquilo, comiendo unas deliciosas semillas de cacao que encontré en el bosque, cuando vi aparecer a la chica por el sendero -explicó el mono, muy animado, dando pequeños saltitos-. Me alegré, ya que desde hacía mucho que nadie iba por esos lados.

-Soy el guardián de los árboles -expliqué cuando la tuve en frente-. Has de ser muy buena si derrotaste al oso y a la serpiente.

Ella me miró, sin decir nada.

-Uy... que cara, jovencita. ¿Segura que quieres combatir? Podemos sentarnos un rato a comer y charlar -sonreí.

Volvió a guardar silencio y me miró con tal intensidad, que por un momento creí que intentaba leerme la mente. Vale decir que nosotros, los Guardianes de la Montaña, podemos saber cuando alguien invade en nuestras cabezas y, por supuesto, ella no lo hizo, pero eso me lo pareció. Suspiró, negó con la cabeza y susurró algo. No alcancé a escucharla bien, ya que se habló para sí misma, pero logré identificar algo así como: Eres como ... Bestia. No sé si fue Chico Bestia o Simio Bestia, pero de lo demaś estoy seguro. Me sorprendí por ello y creí que de sus ojos brotarían lágrimas pues el tono que uso fue muy triste. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, todo pareció una ilusión, ya que su rostro volvió a ser frío y adusto.

-Luchemos -ordenó-. Necesito llegar a la cima.

Me impactó el uso del "necesito" pues lo dijo como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, como lo diría un hombre ahogándose: Necesito aire. Accedí a su deseo, aún extrañado y comenzamos el combate.

Yo di el primer movimiento y ella se limitó a evadir mis golpes y tretas, moviéndose con rapidez entre los juncos. Era extremadamente ágil, casi tanto como yo, pero le fallaba el equilibrio y aproveché esa desventaja. No obstante, solo logré desestabilizarla por unos segundos, ya que se recuperó con rapidez.

-El mono es muy rápido ¿no crees? -le dije mientras avanzábamos, en círculo-. ¡El mono te puso en ridículo! ¡El mono te puso en ridículo!

Esta treta no es simplemente una burlona diversión para mí, sino una prueba para conocer el carácter de los jóvenes combatientes. Un verdadero guerrero nunca pierde la calma. Y ella no la había perdido en ningún momento. Con una serie de ágiles movimientos combinados, logró derribarme y mandarme a tierra.

-¡Vaya! ¡Muy bien, joven guerrera! Puedes continuar -sonreí, mientras me llevaba una mano la nuca y le indicaba su camino."

"-Yo estaba aguardando su llegada -la Verdadera Maestra tomó la palabra-, en la cima de la montaña, impaciente de conocerla mejor. Sentí sus pasos a través de la escalera de piedra y sonreí al verla.

-Usted -susurró ella, sin sorprenderse.

-Sabías que era yo ¿verdad? -le pregunté, pese a que era evidente.

-Y usted sabía que yo sabía que era usted -contestó sin cambiar su tono o expresión. Hicimos una queda reverencia, para iniciar el entrenamiento.

-Será un honor -musitó la joven.

Entrenamos hasta bien entrado el crepúsculo, cuando ya el viento azotaba nuestros rostros y la noche se asomaba en el horizonte. No diré en que consistió el entrenamiento, ya que, me disculparán, es un secreto que solo conocen los guerreros que superan las pruebas. Lo único que puedo decir es que la chica no era muy fuerte, pero si sumamente rápida, ágil y escurridiza. Podía evadir numerosos golpes, pero fallaba a la hora de atacar. Por lo demás, noté que sus emociones escondidas la traicionaban con facilidad, como si en su mente, oscuros recuerdos la atormentasen. Cuando finalizamos, le regalé una ancha sonrisa, hice una reverencia, y le anuncié que podía marcharse.

La muchacha asintió con sequedad, hizo, también una reverencia, tomó su mochila y con paso cansino se dirigió a la escalera para iniciar el descenso. Sin embargo, se tardaba mucho en decidirse a bajar, por lo que me acerqué preocupada.

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete, joven guerrera? -le pregunté.

Ella suspiró, antes de responderme.

-No tengo a donde ir -susurró con una voz cargada de tristeza, pero a la vez fría y hastiada.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, sorprendida por su confesión, pero rápidamente esbocé una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Mi hogar es muy amplio. Hay buen calor y buen té. Un lecho cómodo y mi compañía, si te apetece. Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí -le ofrecí.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando al horizonte con la vista perdida, distante; tal vez estuviera decidiendo si aceptar o no, o tal vez simplemente recordaba lejanos sueños rotos. Jamás podría desentrañar esa mirada. Finalmente bajó la cabeza.

-Se lo agradecería mucho -dijo.

Sonreí, asentí con la cabeza y la guié hacia el templo, en donde la joven se quedó mirando con serena curiosidad la rica decoración de las paredes y las pinturas del techo. Mientras, yo preparé un par de bollos, bizcochos y dos tazas de humeante té chino. La hice acompañarme hasta un salón contiguo al vestíbulo, en donde podríamos sentarnos con mayor comodidad y le serví la merienda.

-¿Azúcar? -le ofrecí.

-No, gracias. Lo prefiero amargo -explicó ella, sin mirarme.

Me senté frente a ella y ambas comimos un buen rato, en silencio. Admito que me hubiera encantado hacerle un sinfín de preguntas, pero consideré que para ello habría más tiempo. Era mejor que comiese adecuadamente primero. Una buena comida es esencial para esos casos; además se encontraba muy pálida, más que la primera vez que la vi, y se le notaba el evidente cansancio en el rostro. Unas ligeras ojeras se asomaban bajo sus ojos, como si últimamente no hubiera dormido lo suficiente o hubiese dormido bastante mal. En un instante, alargó tímidamente el brazo derecho hacia un trozo de bizcocho, pero se detuvo en seco, intentando disimular una mueca de dolor. Fruncí el ceño, como si despertara de un trance. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y elucubraciones que se me habían embotado los sentidos. Me levanté.

-Estás herida -afirmé, preocupada.

La chica suspiró para luego enfrentar mi semblante.

-No es nada -desestimó ella con firmeza-. Ya sanará.

-Joven guerrera -sonreí-, no temas admitir tus heridas o estás se harán más dolorosas. No puedes engañarme: el olor a sangre que emanas ya lo debe de haber sentido hasta la última alondra del bosque.

La muchacha pareció avergonzada o acorralada, pero no dijo nada. Anticipándome a la obvia retirada digna, me acerqué con determinación.

-Déjame ver la herida -dije con calma-. Puedo curarte, no será nada. Y así no se te infectará. Supongo que cargas con esa lesión desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que tienes la túnica empapada.

La guié gentilmente hacia una habitación contigua que poseía un blando lecho en donde podría recostarse, cosa que no hizo de buen talante, aunque en silencio. Una vez allí, le pedí que se quitara la bata..."

-¡Un momento! -interrumpió Chico Bestia, perturbado, aunque sin perder detalle-. ¿Se sacó la bata? Pero... no... ella... ¿Quedó... ya sabe...?

-¿Desnuda? -preguntó la anciana con fingida inocencia.

-Ehm... bueno, sí. -El cambiante tenía el rostro encendido de vergüenza.

La Verdadera Maestra se echó a reír, siendo acompañada por los demás animales, divertidos por la actitud del verde.

-¡Chico Bestia! -le reprendió Terra, con bochorno ajeno-. ¡Cómo preguntas eso! ¿Qué llevan las chicas bajo la ropa?

-Eh... no lo sé.... supongo que ropa interior. ¡Nunca he visto eso!

-¡Pues entonces no hagas comentarios! -la terráquea puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, cierto... lo lamento -el cambiante se llevó una mano a la nuca-. No había considerado eso de la ropa interior.

-Pervertido -murmuró Cyborg, negando con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¡Ey!

-Ro... digo, Nightwing, ¿A qué se refiere, exactamente, Cyborg con eso de "pervertido? -preguntó Starfire, algo extrañada. Vale decir que la chica tenía una noción de la palabra, pero aún la confundía en el idioma castellano, por lo que quería asegurarse.

El enmascarado enrojeció hasta el alma y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Chico Bestia por haber empezado con todo ese asunto.

-Eh... mira, Star -balbuceó él, algo nervioso-, un pervertido es aquel que tiene pensamientos... no muy puros, acerca de una persona.

-Ah, gracias -la tamaraniana al comprender, se ruborizó también y se encogió en su asiento-. Lo lamento Nightwing, no quería avergonzarte -añadió en voz baja para el pelinegro.

-No hay problema, Star -sonrió él con cariño-. No es un crimen preguntar.

La extraterrestre le devolvió la sonrisa, profundamente agradecida. Realmente ese chico merecía el título de héroe, con tan solo aceptarla a ella tal cual era.

-Prosiga, entonces -pidió Terra, que seguía la historia con ansiedad.

"-Bueno -sonrió la anciana, cuando todos callaron-, la chica obedeció y me dejó ver una horrenda herida en su hombro, un corte muy profundo y del cual manaba mucha sangre. Me sorprendí que hubiera podido entrenar conmigo, pasar las pruebas y sobrevivir con semejante lesión. Un ser humano corriente ya hubiera muerto desangrado; aquello agregaba una pregunta más a mi lista, pero no era el momento para eso. Debía curarla.

-Quizás te duela un poco -le advertí, mientras traía lo necesario para la curación-. Lo haré a la antigua, ya que es el mejor método.

-Descuide, estoy acostumbrada -dijo, en un susurro tan inaudible,que al comienzo creí que no había dicho nada.

Apreté la herida del hombro todo lo que pude, sintiendo como la joven se tensaba par resistir la punzadas de dolor, y apliqué una hierba que curaría, cicatrizaría y anestesiaría un poco la zona. Luego me dediqué a coser la herida con aguja e hilo, para cerrarla por completo. Procuré ser delicada, pero de igual modo no pude evitar ver cómo los puños de la chica se cerraban, para aguantar las punzadas. Pronto la sangre cesó de manar. Alisté una venda, apliqué una pomada echa con extractos de otras hierbas y le cubrí el hombro. Finalmente, le insistí en que descansara en el lecho, para que recuperara fuerzas y la herida pudiera sanar.

-¿Por qué me ayuda? -preguntó con amargura.

-El dolor es igual para todos. Somos humanos y la compasión es una gran virtud.

-No soy humana.

La afirmación, echa con la más oscura tristeza, no me sorprendió.

-Eso no es importante. Eres una chica que sufre y yo una anciana solitaria. Nada hay que me impida curar tus heridas, al menos las físicas. Sin embargo, y si me lo permites, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas. Por supuesto estarás en el derecho de no contestarlas.

Ella asintió, sumisamente, para luego mirarme fijamente, aguardando el interrogatorio. Su mirada seguía siendo desgarradora, como si el dolor que guardara saliera a través de sus ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunté.

-Raven.

-Como el poema de Edgar Allan Poe. The Raven.

-Puede ser.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -inquirí, algo preocupada por el tono muerto que empleaba la joven.

-Casi diecisiete.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tus padres?

La chica endureció la mirada al oír esta pregunta y entrecerró los ojos, como si me analizara cuidadosamente. Tragó saliva, como si algo sospechara, hasta que por fin respondió.

-Mi madre se llama Arella y mi padre... Trigon.

Mentiría si les dijera que no abrí los ojos, cual platos, de la sorpresa.

-¿Arella de Azarath?

-¿La conoce? -preguntó, desconfiada.

-Nos hemos visto -admití-. ¿Qué ser mortal que haya viajado lo suficiente no la conoce?

Ella bufó con algo que podría pasar por desprecio o resignación.

-Así que eres su hija -continué, bastante asombrada-. ¡Vaya! Quién creería que alcanzaría a conocerte.

-Nadie. Se supone que mi vida terminaría hace dos años- musitó ella, con amarga solemnidad.

-Sé acerca de tu historia -le dije-. Trigon, el Terrible, el demonio. ¿Eres lo que algunos llaman la Gema?

Ella asintió, algo incómoda.

-SI te interesa saberlo, no me sorprende que hayas logrado revertir tu destino. Era algo que podía esperarse; nunca fuiste, según las historias, muy parecida a tu padre.

Ella arqueó una ceja, recelosa.

-Eso no es lo que parecía pensar todo Azarath.

-Son gente pesimista por naturaleza -reí-. Suelen siempre pensar lo peor, pese a que son un pueblo grandioso. Debe ser el miedo mismo al futuro lo que los hace así. Y supongo que tú eres igual.

-Tal vez.

-Bueno, continuemos. Según sé, tienes poderes; entre ellos el de la curación. ¿Por qué no te curaste esa herida tan horrenda? Te hubieras ahorrado mucho dolor y molestias.

-No usaré mis poderes a no ser estrictamente necesario. -dijo ella con dureza.

-Es una tarea ardua, supongo. Poseer ese tipo de poder y decidir no usarlo, no ha de ser fácil.

Ella no dijo nada, era obvio que no quería hablar del tema. Es por ello que decidí continuar con otra pregunta.

-¿De qué lugar vienes? Me refiero a algún tipo de hogar, no de tu pueblo natal.

-De... Jump City.

-¿Eres una de los Jóvenes Titanes? -allí, para mí, calzó todo.

-Era.

Había tal amargor y dolor en su mirada al pronunciar esa última palabra que intenté cambiar de tema, pero me fue imposible. Allí estaba la fuente de su dolor, podía adivinarlo. Y quería ayudarla, aunque aún ignoraba cómo.

-¿Eran tus amigos?

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucedió? -al principio creí que no me respondería, por lo que me asombré cuando contestó.

-Los traicioné.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Era lo correcto. Hay quien merece el dolor y quien no. Supongo que calzo en la primera categoría. Es el destino.

No sé que era lo que me dolía más: sus palabras o la naturalidad y, a la vez, desesperación con que los decías. Esa desgarradora resignación que impregnaba su voz era algo insoportable. Todo era fingido, no había lugar a dudas. Aunque intentara mantenerse serena, fría, en paz, era evidente que por dentro se estaba desangrando de dolor: se podía notar en la sola mirada.

-No es bueno guardarse tanto dolor dentro del alma -le dije, apenada.

-No hay otra salida -afirmó ella, desviando la mirada.

-Siempre hay otras salidas. Solo que a veces nuestras lágrimas, caídas por el eclipse del sol, no nos dejan ver las estrellas.

-Ya no hay estrellas -musitó-. Lo siento, pero ¿sería una descortesía pedirle que no preguntara más?

La miré unos segundos, realmente entristecida con su actitud. Sola, Raven jamás iba a poder luchar contra ese dolor, pero se resistía a la ayuda. Le sonreí.

-No, no lo sería. Si así lo deseas, te dejaré descansar. Pero te recomiendo que intentes reflexionar en lo que haces. Tarde o temprano no podrás más. Espero que ese día no llegue nunca, joven guerrera. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Verdadera Maestra -me dijo, ignorando mis palabras-. Y muchas gracias.

-Cuando quieras, pequeña.

Me quedé, discretamente desde un rincón, observando cómo se iba quedando dormida. Al parecer aquella fue una de las pocas noches en las que pudo dormir plácidamente; en parte por el creciente cansancio que sentía y por otro lado, debido a que en su té, le puse un ligero somnífero que la ayudaría. Me sonreí, para mis adentros y me dirigí a mi habitación. A la mañana siguiente ya se había ido. No me sorprendí. Sin embargo, descubrí una pequeña nota, junto con unas monedas.

_Verdadera Maestra:_

_Lamento mucho haberme ido sin despedirme, pero realmente hay cosas que no pueden tardar. Y el marcharse es una de ellas. Espero que logre perdonar mi grosería. También me disculpo por haberme llevado el traje negro que me facilitó para la búsqueda, pero realmente necesito de él. Espero que las monedas que le he adjuntado, logren paliar todos estos imperdonables inconvenientes que he causado. _

_Se despide, agradecida_

_Raven"_

_

* * *

  
_

Los Titanes se quedaron en silencio, absortos por completo en la historia que la anciana contaba; de tal modo que no se percataron, casi, de que ésta ya había terminado. Terra fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzando un grito ahogado.

-Jóvenes guerreros -musitó la Verdadera Maestra, con semblante preocupado-. Lo que sea que haya hecho su compañera, lo hizo por algo. No he venido a darles un sermón ni a indicarles lo que deben hacer; solo me pareció conveniente que supieran la verdad. Búsquenla. Búsquenla, Jóvenes Titanes. Si ya lo han hecho -agregó al ver la protesta en labios de Nightwing-, inténtenlo nuevamente. Ya ha de estar aquí, de vuelta. Sé que no se separaría de ustedes, aunque ya no esté en esta Torre. Ahora debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto? -saltó Cyborg, apesadumbrado y algo impactado con la historia-. Esperaba que nos ayudase en la búsqueda.

Ella sonrió, con comprensión.

-Esta es su búsqueda, guerreros. Cada alma humana tiene muchas durante su vida. Esta la comparten juntos, unidos. Aprovechen de su compañía y ayuden a su amiga. Realmente necesita de ustedes. Mi misión ha sido cumplida. Es hora de marchar.

-¿Cómo podríamos agradecerle todo esto? -susurró Chico Bestia, con una seriedad impropia en él. Sus ojos brillaban con madurez, valientes.

-Verde, maleducado y valiente, guerrero -sonrió la Verdadera Maestra con fraternidad-, no busco recompensas ni castigos. Solo búsquenla. Si lo hacen, me veré más que pagada y bendecida.

-No sabe cuánto bien nos ha hecho su sabiduría y presencia -susurró Starfire, conmovida-. Si alguna vez, requiere de algún servicio o favor...

-No dudaré ni dos segundos en venir a tomar té en la casa de estos extraños superhéroes -dijo ella, riéndose-. No se preocupen por mí, la vida sigue su curso y si realmente alguna vez requiero de ustedes, sabré que me encontraré con almas nobles, llenas de pureza y valentía. Buenos días.

-Adiós -musitó Terra, quien parecía pensar a mil por hora-. Espero que tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias por todo -dijo Nightwing, con solemnidad, estrechando ambas manos de la anciana-. Nuevamente fue un honor y un placer, Verdadera Maestra.

La anciana, junto con los animales, hicieron una reverencia de despedida, mientras los Titanes les imitaban, con parsimonia. La mujer sonrió, para luego voltear hacia la salida. Ya luego de unos minutos, aquel variopinto grupo se había perdido, de forma incomprensible, a la vista de todos.

* * *

La noche, fiera y terrible, ya había cubierto con toda su fuerza a Jump City. Durante toda la tarde el grupo de héroes se había avocado a la búsqueda de Raven, sin resultados, aunque con el ánimo inflamado de esperanza. No se iban a rendir hasta dar con ella.

No imaginaban, que su compañera, distaba mucho de poder ser reconocida. Raven caminaba por las orillas de un lago, perdido entre el bosque oscuro en el que se hallaba, con paso lento, casi desganado. Se observaba, analizándose, pensando. Realmente su imagen había cambiado. Se iba convirtiendo en un demonio, de forma física, con mucha rapidez. El cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura, tiñéndose de un negro escorpión brillante, venenoso, aguerrido. Sus ojos habían adquirido, en tan solo un pestañeo, aquél odioso tono sangre que siempre tenía cuando se _transformaba._ La piel se le había blanqueado mucho más, si es que ello era apreciable a los ojos humanos, dándole un aspecto realmente aterrador. Era por ello que había salido rápidamente del templo de la Verdadera Maestra.

Y sin embargo, ella, por voluntad propia, había hecho otros cambios. Decidió seguir usando la bata túnica, que era muy cómoda y útil, en vez de su uniforme. Agregó, por otro lado, los anillos metálicos del traje de Slade, ya que le proporcionaban firmeza a sus endebles golpes y la capa negra. Había comprado en una tienda cercana, un par de botas con hebillas plateadas; a la vez, abrió, por segunda vez en su vida, la bolsa de lona de su madre, la cual contenía una daga y una mascarilla, de aquellas que tapan solo boca y nariz, negra, con adornos rojos. Se colocó la máscara.

Y no lo hacía por vanidad. Sino porque si no lo hacía, era probable que sucumbiera al horrendo deseo de beber sangre, que había nacido de forma tan súbita como descontrolada. Se había asustado, pero logró controlarse a tiempo. La mascarilla le ayudaría a convivir con seres humanos, al menos, durante un tiempo. ¡Maldita fuera su sangre de demonio!

-La vida de un demonio entre humanos o es una agonía o es un festín -recitó la hechicera, recordando las palabras de un monje de su infancia.

Suspiró y continuó caminando, preocupada, tensa, desolada, sin rumbo fijo. No sabía qué hacer con su vida, excepto esperar. Esperar a que ese tal Jess, que había frecuentado sus sueños, diera el golpe. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera solo su fantasía, pero lo dudaba. Sus sueños nunca eran meras fantasías. Nunca.

Metida en sus pensamientos, Raven, casi no se percató de que un par de siluetas la acechaban en la oscuridad. Cuando sus poderes le avisaron de sus presencias, cosa que aceptó de mala gana, se volteó lentamente; no distinguió, sin embargo, a nadie con sus ojos. Sabía que eso no significaba que no estuvieran allí.

-Muéstrense -ordenó inexpresivamente.

-Veo que tu poder sigue latente -susurró una voz masculina, suave, muy muy familiar, pero extrañamente irreconocible.

-Eso es algo que nos alegra saber -continuó otra vez, que si no fuera por un leve matiz más sensual y aterciopelado, hubiera sido idéntica a la anterior.

-Aunque en estos momentos, es lo que menos importa -comentó una tercera voz, igual a las anteriores en todo, siendo solo distinguida por ser, quizás, algo más vieja.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Raven, haciendo nota mental de que si fuera enemigos, se enfrentaría a tres oponentes.

Por toda respuesta, las tres siluetas aparecieron de entre las sombra. El primero pensamiento que tuvo la hechicera era de que eran gente de Azarath. Vestían a la usanza de su pueblo, con largas capas blancas, capuchas y un traje completo de dos piezas, tal como todos los hombres de aquella mágica dimensión. Todo de un blanco níveo. Usaban antifaces, cada quien con un color distintivo: el primero que había hablado lo llevaba de un verde limón, el más sensual y suave, un celeste pálido y el que creyó más viejo, dorado.

-¿Son de Azarath? -preguntó ella. Los hombres asintieron, perfectamente coordinados. La híbrida resistió el impulso de leer sus mentes, fiel a su decisión de no usar sus poderes. Sin embargo, sí los taladró con la mirada, tensa, sintiendo la frustración que se produce cuando ves a un conocido y no recuerdas quién es.

-¿Qué quieren? -inquirió, haciendo la pregunta obvia.

-Somos miembros de la Órden Ala del Cielo y nuestra misión es protegerte -informó el de antifaz verde, que parecía el líder-. Somos tus Guardianes.

La chica alzó una ceja, algo extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

-Lamento que las explicaciones tengan que tardar, pero ahora hay un asunto de suma urgencia -prosiguió el hombre-. Acompáñanos. Alguien quiere robar la Espada del Demonio. Ojmuxu.

Raven abrió los ojos, asombrada, horrorizada, recordando vagamente conversaciones con los monjes de Azar.

-Es imposible -musitó-. Esa espada no puede ser robada, a menos que...

-...la reclame alguien cuya sangre esté mezclada con la de un demonio. De una u otra forma. Nadie especificó de qué forma. Y hay alguien que encontró esa ambigüedad. Apresúrate y síguenos. Confía en nosotros.

Había tal vehemencia en la voz del líder de aquel grupo, que la híbrida no sintió dudas. Tomó su mochila, más que nada por costumbre y se apresuró a seguirles el paso a aquellos extraños hombres. Cuando pasó junto al de antifaz verde, no pudo menos que reprenderse por no recordar quién rayos era.

Mientras, en una curiosa Torre en forma de T, sonó la alarma titán.

* * *

-Al fin, después de tantos años... -murmuró Slade, en medio de unas extrañas ruinas.

Se encontraba en la antigua biblioteca abandonada, en donde la hija de Trigon había vuelto a escuchar la profecía que marcaría su destino. Qué ironía era estar allí nuevamente. Y sin embargo, las coincidencias eran tantas, que aún el enmascarado no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta. Quizás fuera porque había insistido en desapegarse de su pasado. Y ahora quería reencontrarse con él. Definitivamente los años lo volvían blando.

-Al fin, la Espada del Demonio -susurró el hombre, anisoso, viendo en la pared, incrustada como una joya de oriente, la codiciada arma-. Aquella quien la leyenda dice que si alguien que logre empuñarla ofrece su propia sangre, le será concedido su más profundo anhelo. Qué curioso que justamente esta arma haya sido hecha por demonios.

Slade avanzó, decidido, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas. Estuvo frente a la urna de cristal, cuando notó algo extraño. La espada no era más grande que una daga rústica. Quizás fuera que la leyenda no había consignado bien las medidas. Slade rompió el cristal y asió el arma. Lanzó un rugido de rabia. En efectivo, aquella no era Ojmuxu. Alguien la había tomado y la había cambiado.

-Y sin embargo... -Slade observó aquella daga. Los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando la reconoció-. Esta daga...

-Veo que mi hija fue lo bastante lista como para dejar la daga -susurró una voz femenina tras él-. Nuevamente nos encontramos, Slade.

-Ángela... -musitó el hombre, sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba en las venas-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intentando impedir que cometas el peor error de tu vida -musitó Arella, apareciendo de entre las sombras con su usual calma-. Esa daga te maldecirá.

-¿Por qué has venido? -volvió a preguntar él.

-¿Por qué me buscabas? -inquirió ella, serena.

-Ángela...

-Slade, no te aferres al pasado. Nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

-¡¡Todo fue culpa de Trigon!! -rugió Slade, enajenado, dolido, sintiendo los recuerdos volviendo a torturar su mente, lanzando el arma al suelo-. ¡Por eso me fui! ¡Porque me lo pediste!

-Exacto. Porque te lo pedí. Si no lo hubieras echo, habrías muerto a manos de un demonio.

-Hubiera sido mejor que esto -susurró él, quitándose la máscara-. Me engañaste.

-No. Intenté alejarte de mí, es cierto, pero nunca te mentí. Te dije que debías irte porque tu vida peligraba y porque existía ya una sangre nueva que se habría vuelto contra ti.

-Raven nunca hubiera hecho eso.

-No me refería a ella. Sino a tu hijo. Él nunca habría aceptado a un padre que hubiera asesinado a su propio hermano.

-Azkael... mi hijo...

De pronto, un grito conocido resonó por la sala.

-¡Quieto! -rugió Nightwing, listo para atacar.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios...? -dijo Chico Bestia anonadado.

Y realmente la escena era muy surrealista. Los Titanes quedaron impactados, viendo como su peor enemigo, Slade, se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, apoyado contra una pared, con el rostro contraído de dolor, frente a una mujer que realmente se parecía mucho a Raven y que intentaba serenarlo.

-Es hora de que todos conozcan la verdad -susurró Arella, mirando a los jóvenes-. Es hora de encontrar a mi hija.


	13. Encuentros antes del Amanecer

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**Lady Arakawa:** Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo! (Porque a mi gusto fue espantoso xD) Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya sabes... colegio, horarios, hacen de la escritura algo arduo. Jjaaja... te deje con la duda? ¡Esa es la idea, casi nunca lo logro! XD A mi también me gusta el nombre de Robin y también es de mi gusto eso de demonios y vampiros :K ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo!

**Ale: **¡Me alegra mucho que me leas! Nuevamente lamento mi tardanza y espero este capítulo, aunque lo dudo, recompense tu espera.

**Linda y Shadow:** ¡Mis lectoras preferidas! XD No se preocupen por las actualizaciones, siempre habrán :P Lo único que les pido es algo de paciencia, que con todo esto de la escuela y los millares de exámenes y trabajos, me queda poco tiempo y a veces la inspiración se esfuma. ¡Pero siempre regresa xD! Y elegí la categoría "Humanista" que debería corresponder a la de Economía de ustedes xD ¿Rorek y Arthur? Ja, algo les habrá pasado... :K

En cuanto a lo del hermano (o medio hermano) de Raven, Jesse, sí existe en el comic. No sé por qué Wikipedia no lo consigno. (Por se acaso, Jesse aparece en uno de los comics antiguos, donde el equipo Titán se conformaba por Cyborg, Flash, Donna Troy, Nightwing, Starfire y Chico Bestia; representaba a la Envidia, pecado capital, pero no viene al caso) Donde es un fic, lo pongo a mi modo, ojalá no les moleste :) En cuanto a lo de StarxNight jajaj... me alegra que les gustase un poquitin :D ¡Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo y ojalá lo disfruten!

**Nacho:** Jjaja sii! Hoy es amrtes y hoy lo subo! Ojalá te guste y no te aburra o confunda. Cualquier cosa, respondo tus dudas :D ¡Disfruta el capí y gracias por leerme!

**AsideAliv:** O.O no mueras, siempre habrá continuación. No sabes el gusto que me da que leas y te agrade mi fic ¡Aqui nuevo capítulo!

**Soratan:** Falta algo para el final, espero no desencantarte cuando llegues a él ¡Aqui la continaución y gracias por leerme!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece

Nota de la Autora: Si os enredais mucho con los nombres, por favor, decirmelo para aclarar dudas. o.O Lamento la tardanza, lectores y ojalá disfruten este capítulo :D

_**XIII.- Encuentros antes del Amanecer**_

Slade miró con odio a la mujer quien intentaba calmarlo con su sola mirada.

-A mí no puedes manipularme, Arella -musitó con frialdad-. No tengo nada que decirle a esta tropa de niños. Si tú vas a humillarte frente a ellos, lo harás sin mí. Sabes donde encontrarme, te estaré esperando, si es que quieres hablar.

El hombre se puso la máscara y lanzó una bomba a la pared opuesta, para abrir una salida.

-Fue un honor, Titanes -se burló mientras salía y se escabullía en la noche.

Los héroes se quedaron estupefactos, intentando asimilar en sus cerebros las imágenes que habían visto y que veían. Arella mantuvo la mirada fija por donde Slade se había ido, perdida, nostálgica, hasta que finalmente negó quedamente con la cabeza.

-Lamento este inconveniente, Titanes -musitó-. Supongo que intentaban detenerlo, de verdad siento haber interrumpido su labor.

-No hay... ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Nightwing, procurando pensar con la cabeza fría. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del líder y tenía que priorizarlas.

-Mi nombre es Arella -respondió la mujer, mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Es usted pariente de Raven? -preguntó Starfire con amabilidad, pero creciente curiosidad, casi a bocajarro.

La mujer suspiró, cual si se resignase a la casi evidente pregunta.

-Soy su madre -explica, sin alterar su tono de voz.

-Me lo imaginaba -replicó Terra, haciendo caso omiso a los rostros perplejos de algunos de sus compañeros-. Soy muy parecidas y no hablo solamente de lo físico.

-Muy lista, Terra -musitó la mujer, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos, sorprendida-. Pero has de saber que, realmente, Raven no se parece en nada a mí. Es solo cuestión de entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre? -interrumpió Chico Bestia, serio, algo ceñudo.

-Chico Bestia. Garfield Logan -recitó Arella, cual si estuviera leyendo un discurso de memoria-. Digamos que los conozco un poco y que puedo leer mentes. No se sorprendan, como dije, es solo entrenamiento. Y si buscan un poco en los lugares correctos, verán que ustedes tampoco son desconocidos. No se preocupen, no soy su enemiga, solo estoy aquí por un par de específicas razones.

-Que supongo contemplaran encontrar a Raven -musitó Cyborg, algo avergonzado-. Pues verá... ella no está con nosotros...

-Lo sé -musitó ella, alzando una mano para indicar calma-. Por eso vine.

-Muy bien -dijo Nightwing, algo receloso-. Como deberá suponer, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle y si le parece bien, la guiaremos hacia nuestro hogar. Podrá instalarse cómodamente, tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Le ayudaremos a encontrarla.

-No necesito encontrarla -musitó Arella, bajando la cabeza aun segundo-. Su ubicación no es el problema sino...

-Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar -musitó Chico Bestia, acercándose a la mujer con una sonrisa y amabilidad en el rostro impresionantes-. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. Al final, todo siempre sale bien. Solo hay que tener esperanza.

-Realmente mi hija tenía razón sobre ti, eres un chico admirable -musitó la mujer, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El cambiante abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió, algo abochornado. ¿Admirable? ¡Nunca una mujer, en especial mayor que él, le había dicho algo así! No se sentía mal escucharlo, pese a que dudaba que se mereciera tal halago. Puso una mano en su nuca.

-Bueno ¿Y qué dice? -murmuró Cyborg, cortésmente-. ¿Nos acompañará?

-Sí, pero solo por un tiempo.

-Excelente -sonrió Terra, pese a que en sus ojos se denotaba una sombra de misterio-. Hay muchas respuestas que deben ser dadas.

-Lamento decirte, Terra, que no todo lo que buscan lo encontrarán por mí -musitó Arella.

La rubia frunció el ceño un poco, pero asintió con respeto. Después de todo, no tenía razón para crear una pelea con la madre de una compañera. Era tan extraño hablar con un pariente de Raven; para Terra, en especial, ya que siempre había considerado a la hechicera una persona independiente, que no necesitaba de nadie, menos de una madre. Terra negó con la cabeza, esa idea era estúpida, todo el mundo tiene padres, incluso ella misma los tenía. Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba en el Auto T, con Chico Bestia convertido en gato en su regazo, para no ocupar espacio.

Nightwing, en el asiento del copiloto iba muy pensativo. Los últimos sucesos habían ocurrido tan rápido que, ahora que se sentaba a reflexionarlo, se sentía algo mareado. Todo parecía como sacado de los capítulos de una historia hecha a la rápida, fugaz, enredado, lleno de acontecimientos. Ahora llegaba, de improviso, la madre de Raven a sus vidas. ¿Cómo es que todo se había acomplejado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Sentía la cabeza ardiente, por estallarle, definitivamente, había pasado mucho en pocos días y eso le afectaba. Miró por el espejo retrovisor hasta toparse con los ojos color jade de Starfire, quien le sonreía con comprensión. El petinegro le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar por la ventanilla. Al menos, no estaba solo.

Cuando hubieron llegado y le ofrecieron a la nueva huésped algún refrigerio, que rechazó con cortesía, procedieron al ansiado "interrogatorio". Terra no pudo menos que comparar aquél con el que se vio sometida ella misma por la hija de la invitada. Ironías de la vida.

-Muy bien -inició Nightwing, con determinación-. Mi primera pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Qué relación tiene con Slade?

La mujer se mantuvo impasible, taladrando al líder con la mirada, quien se la sostuvo con decisión. Tenía que empezar por lo más delicado, ya que era lo más relevante en esos momentos. Esperaba, no obstante, que la mujer se tomara su tiempo, ya que el pelinegro intuía que era un tema muy difícil para ella. Arella tragó saliva y suspiró.

-Supongo que tienen derecho a saberlo -murmuró, con la voz cansada-. Sin embargo, tendré que relatarles parte de toda la historia, lo cual quizás me lleve algo de tiempo.

-Descuide, estamos acostumbrados a las historias largas -sonrió Starfire, evocando a la Verdadera Maestra.

-Adelante -le apremió Cyborg, ansioso.

-Para que puedan entender mi relación con Slade, debemos remontarnos hace 16 años -explicó la pelivioleta-. Raven tenía un año y medio de edad, y aunque crean que es una edad muy joven, ya era entrenada, de forma telepática, claro, para controlarse a sí misma. Por supuesto, me prohibieron acercarme a ella, exceptuando las veces en las cuales fuera estrictamente necesario, ya que mi presencia solía desatar muchas emociones en ella, que luego costaba mucho reprimir. Era muy duro para mí, ya que, aunque ahora haya cambiado como el día a la noche, Raven era una niña tremendamente emotiva que, prácticamente, necesitaba expresar todo lo que sentía y, sinceramente, le fastidiaba de sobremanera tener que guardarse todo. A mí, me partía el alma pensar que había condenado a una niña inocente a un destino terrible. Era una tortura cada día que pasaba, cada día que se acercaba un poco más a su quinceavo cumpleaños.

Así, mientras Raven aún contaba con un año y un poco más ellos llegaron. Richard y Slade Wilson eran hermanos, inseparables, buscadores de aventuras, un dúo lleno de energía y alegría, que cayeron en Azarath por accidente. Sin embargo, ambos eran tremendamente diferentes, pese a su estupenda convivencia: Richard era algo más bajo que su hermano, con ojos azules y cabello negro, muy impulsivo y arrebatado, bueno para el trago y divertido. Slade, por su lado, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello también negro, alto, romántico, tímido en ocasiones, caballeroso y muy reservado. No solía confiar en nadie más que en su hermano.

Me hallaba en la plaza un día, cuando conocí a Slade. Nos enamoramos en el acto. Sí, fue algo súbito, que ninguno esperaba. Él me lo confesó primero, turbado, aunque notó que, pese a que yo sentía lo mismo por él, había una barrera invisible que nos separaba. Mi mala experiencia con Trigon y el miedo a que pudiera repetirse, me frenaban y me hacían dudar. -sonrió con tristeza-. Él lo entendió y me ofreció todo el tiempo que quisiese para reflexionarlo, el podría esperar. Sin embargo, yo, que siempre fui muy arrebatada, pese a que el tiempo me ha enfriado, tal como a Raven, solo lo pensé unos días y le di mi respuesta: lo amaba y nada podría impedirnos el estar juntos. Necia de mí. El encanto duró poco, aunque el suficiente para que él me diese un hijo. De inmediato, éste se convirtió en el compañero de mi hija, quien desarrolló un férreo cariño a su medio hermano, pese a que ambos aún no lograban entender nada.

Pasó un tiempo, en el que todo pareció ser miel sobre hojuelas. El hijo de Slade cumplió dos años y Raven tres y medio. Un día, en el que fui a atenderla, como me correspondía, distinguí en ella una mirada muy extraña. Le intenté preguntar qué le ocurría, pero por toda respuesta, me tocó la mano y una voz aterradora resonó en mi cabeza.

_Creíste que podrías rehacer tu vida ¿no, Arella? Supongo que esa es la peor de las características humanas: la esperanza. Traidora. Eres mía y aunque seas una miserable rata, lo serás hasta que yo lo decida. Desházte de tu noviecito o me encargaré de él y de que sus días sean peor que el infierno._

Salí espantada, a avisarle a Slade, pero me detuve. ¿Y si todo no era más que una artimaña de Trigon? Nuevamente, dudé. Quizás habría una posibilidad de que todo saliese bien. Me callé la información e intenté encontrar soluciones por mi cuenta. Eso fue otro terrible error.

Un tiempo más tarde, no obstante, ocurrió el desastre. Han de saber que Richard, el hermano de Slade, era homosexual. Sí, como oyen. No me impactó, ya que la verdad, me lo esperaba por innumerables señales que podían percibirse claramente, pero Trigon, cuya fuerza era muy potente en ese entonces, lo usó para dar miedo a mi hijo. Lo acorraló, poseído por Trigon, y lo besó por la fuerza y el niño, que pese a que era muy joven, quedó traumatizado e hizo lo imposible por zafarse de aquel hombre. Slade llegó y enfurecido, plantó cara a su hermano. Yo, confundida y sin comprender nada, solo atiné a llevarme al niño de ahí, que no cesaba de llorar.

Richard y Slade se tranzaron en una batalla terrible, inhumana, en la cual se olvidaron ambos de quiénes eran, de qué habían sido. Richard, poseído bajo la influencia de Trigon, logró dejar tuerto a su oponente, cosa que hasta ahora Slade arrastra. Éste, por completo fuera de sí, sacó un arma y mató a su hermano sin piedad. Luego de que se percató de lo ocurrido, se horrorizó y, con profundo dolor, escapó del lugar.

Lo encontré un poco más tarde, destrozado, y gentil pero fríamente le pedí que se fuera de Azarath. No puedo describir todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en mi corazón, al ver su mirada suplicante y desgarrada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Iba a sufrir estando allí, lo mejor era que se fuera, que reconstruyera su vida en otro lugar, que encontrara a una mujer que lo amara y que pudiera entregarle lo que yo no podía. Dije que yo me encargaría de su hijo. Lo había hecho una vez y podría hacerlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no le expliqué la verdadera razón: si se quedaba, Trigon lo mataría y quizás mataría al niño. Le convencí de que era lo mejor, de que sucesos que no podía mencionar me obligaban a pedirle aquello. No podía permitir que se hiciera más daño y si mi bienestar emocional tenía que ser sacrificado para salvarlo, lo haría. Y lo hice. Se fue, días después, sin dirigirme ninguna palabra. Y se convirtió, en lo que es ahora: un criminal, frío, serio, que lo único que ansía es vengarse del mundo y conseguir un heredero, que supla el vacío que le dejó en el alma, la pérdida de su hijo, cuyo nombre era Azkael.

-Por X'hal -murmuró Starfire, emocionada-. La verdad, nunca había visto a Slade como un ser humano, con sentimientos.

-Ni yo -reconoció Cyborg, igualmente impactado-. No lo justifico, pero... de igual modo es terrible.

-Sigue siendo un criminal -sentenció Nightwing, seriamente; en su mirada se reflejaban los recuerdos del pasado-. Por mucho dolor que haya sufrido, siempre se puede elegir el camino correcto. Siempre se puede decidir.

Arella lo miró fijamente, como intentando desenmascarar al líder con su fijo semblante. EL ambiente estaba sombrío y deprimente, como cargado de una pesadez desconocida. Terra suspiró, apoyada en el hombro de un anonadado Chico Bestia, quien era incapaz de hablar. Realmente era demasiado en poco tiempo. El cambiante inspiró un poco de aire, le sonrió a Terra y se irguió un poco.

-Quisiera saber -susurró el verde-, si usted aún siente lo mismo por Slade.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Chico Bestia? -inquirió Arella, aún impasible.

-Porque pienso que sí es así, aún hay tiempo para volver a empezar. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades, siempre se puede decidir, como dijo Nightwing. Hasta un traidor puede ser reformado, con mayor razón un criminal. Todos cometemos errores y perdonar es el mayor regalo que podamos entregar -respondió el joven, con creciente madurez. Terra le apretó la mano, conmovida por sus palabras.

La mujer de cabello violeta entrecerró los ojos, como meditando su respuesta. ¿Lo amaba aún? ¿O todo había quedado en el pasado, enterrado hacia casi quince años? Era una pregunta interesante y no sabía si contaba con una respuesta.

-No lo sé -admitió, aun manteniendo la entereza de su voz y la seguridad de su mirada-. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

-Ella tiene razón -musitó Cyborg, alzando un poco la voz para interrumpir la protesta de Chico Bestia-. Nuestra prioridad es Raven y supongo que usted tiene información vital para nosotros acerca de ella.

-Por favor, señora, ¿Sabe dónde está nuestra amiga? -inquirió Starfire, con bastante ansiedad en la voz que no pasó desapercibida para Arella, quien sonrío, nuevamente.

-Es irrelevante el saber donde está -musitó con algo de amargor en la voz-. Lo importante es intentar impedir que se concrete la amenaza que la acecha a ella y a todos. Verán, hace un par de semanas, un extraño mensajero llegó a la Tierra de Azarath. Decía llamarse Jesse, un hijo de Trigon, y anunció que en un mes, destruiría la ciudad y que si queríamos impedirlo, que nos uniéramos al nuevo ejército que comenzaba a crear. Al instante, desapareció. El Consejo, por supuesto, se reunió de inmediato para organizarse. No íbamos a acceder a las demandas, del nuevo hijo de Trigon, pero teníamos que pensar con frialdad. No nos impactó, si les interesa, saber que Trigon había engendrado un nuevo hijo; lo realmente sorprendente era que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en mostrarse. Es por ello que lo primero que decidimos es contactar con Raven, ya que de seguro ella sería el blanco perfecto para dominar la Tierra, aliada con ese Jesse. Inmediatamente después, me llegó el mensaje de Slade.

-¿Un mensaje de Slade? -se extrañó Nightwing, receloso.

-En el cual me decía que teníamos que hablar, que un extraño sujeto, que decía ser Hijo de Trigon, le había instado a unirse a él. No obstante, y pese a lo urgente del mensaje, yo sabía que Slade andaba tras algo más, la Espada del Demonio. Esta es un arma muy antigua, muy poderosa, la cual, según la leyenda, solo pueden empuñar aquellos cuya sangre esté mezclada con la de algún demonio. No precisamente de forma biológica, sino también espiritual. Y él estaba mezclado con mi sangre, la cual, a su vez, se mezcló con la de Trigon, por lo cual creía poder usar a Ojmuxu, la Espada del Demonio. Grave error: esa espada, te concede el más profundo deseo que tenga tu corazón, pero a cambio de un terrible precio. Pasarás a ser siervo de los demonios que protegen la espada, por lo que tu alma se condenará para siempre a ser un mero títere. Pero eso muy pocos lo saben y yo tenía que impedir que Slade cometiera ese error.

-Entonces aún siente algo por él -insistió Chico Bestia, sonriendo con comprensión.

-Bestita, no seas tan obstinado -le reprendió Cyborg, al ver el ligero brillo amargo en la mirada de la huésped.

-No te preocupes, Cyborg -dijo Arella, con calma-. Es un tema que sigue siendo un misterio para mí, por lo que la respuesta a la pregunta de Chico Bestia sigue siendo solo incertidumbre. Pero insisto: ahora lo importante es hallar a Raven, antes de que Jesse lo haga.

-Me temo que es tarde para eso -inquirió Terra, con la voz sombría-. No lo sé, pero si todo esto ocurrió hace una semana como usted dice, ese Jesse ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente para contactarla. Y eso encajaría con todo lo sucedido últimamente.

-En eso tiene razón -admitió Starfire, algo preocupada.

-Pero y ese Jess... ¿Es un mitad demonio verdad? No puede ser más poderoso que Raven -razonó Cyborg, pensativo-. Por ende, no puede ser _tan _peligroso.

La mujer sonrió.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has visto a Raven actuando como un demonio. -lanzó una suave y amarga carcajada-. Jesse, a diferencia de mi hija, enterró su parte humana. Solo la saca cuando le es necesario o de provecho. No lo subestimen; en Azarath hemos investigado mucho sobre él y sus poderes, por lo que algo sé de lo que hablo. Lo único que falta es saber qué pretende con eso de formar un ejército.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Raven -determinó Nightwing, golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda-. La haremos volver.

* * *

Mientras esa escena transcurría en la sala de la Torre de los Titanes, otra muy diferente, acontecía en el claro de un bosque. Raven había seguido su instinto y había confiado en aquellos sujetos tan extraños que decían ser sus Guardianes; como resultado había conseguido un arma muy peligrosa, pero estupenda, y sin embargo, aquello no la dejaba satisfecha. La continua sensación de que conocía a esos hombres la seguía asediando. Y lo peor es que, aún sucumbiendo a la tentación de usar sus poderes, no logró ingresar a sus mentes. Eran tipos muy bien entrenados, al parecer.

La híbrida estaba en aquel claro, de pie, frente a los miembros de la Órden Ala de Cielo, con gesto adusto y algo molesto. No sabía si sería prudente confiar en ellos, pese a que no habían demostrado ser enemigos maníacos, como tampoco férreos amigos. Era una decisión muy difícil.

-Lamento informarte, Raven, que no importa lo que decidas -anunció el líder, al parecer leyendo la mente de la chica-. Nosotros seguiremos contigo: corres peligro y nuestro deber y misión es protegerte a como de lugar, sin importar tu venia.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes? -musitó la muchacha, fríamente-. Los conozco, pero no logro recordar quiénes son.

-Te equivocas, no nos conoces -musitó nuevamente el de antifaz verde-. Pero nosotros a ti sí. Hemos vivido, prácticamente, conociendo tu leyenda. Sin embargo, creo que es de una terrible descortesía no presentarnos. Mi nombre es Germá Oblit.

-El mío es Vel Lluïssor -indicó el de antifaz dorado, con una reverencia queda.

-Y mi nombre es Blau Albí -musitó el último, de antifaz celeste, con un ademán de cabeza.

Si la chica creyó que aquellos nombres eran estrambóticos y raros, lo disimuló muy bien, ya que nada en su expresión delataba asombro o sorpresa. Y no es que no le asombrara o sorprendiera, sino que, de sopetón, había su mente recordado a aquel curioso y amable chico de ojos verdes que conoció en un café, Ha Tokpune. ¿Qué sería de él? Hacía más de una semana que no lo veía, además de que había faltado a la cita que había concertado con él. Raven confiaba en que el joven se habría olvidado de ella, aunque, sinceramente, lo dudaba mucho. ¿La buscaría? ¿Preguntaría por ella a los Titanes? ¿Algún día volvería a verlo?

_Pase lo que pase, no me olvides._

-¿Raven? -inquirió Germá Oblit, al ver que ella parecía, de pronto, sumida en profundos pensamientos-. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

La chica lo miró intensamente unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada a un punto perdido. Sí, claro que le preocupaban muchas cosas, pero no era de aquellas personas que confiaban sus inquietudes; por lo general se las guardaba para sí, por largo tiempo, hasta que era estrictamente necesario o urgente confiarlas. _Y por eso es que estás metida en todo esto. Si tan solo hubiera confiado en los Titanes... _pensaba la híbrida, disimulando las emociones que le martilleaban el pecho. Al ver que la mirada inquieta y preocupada del líder de sus Guardianes seguía sobre ella como si la estuviera interrogando, suspiró.

-No -mintió la chica-. No me preocupa nada. Simplemente estoy cansada.

El joven no le quitó la mirada de encima y esbozó una torcida sonrisa, alzando un poco las cejas con incredulidad. Era obvio que no le creía. Sin embargo, el líder decidió no insistir ya que sabía que la hechicera necesitaría mucho, pero mucho, tiempo para volver a ser quién era. Ahora sólo se comportaba de forma mecánica, repitiendo palabras que alguna vez dijo, actuando como alguna vez lo había echo, pero totalmente atrapada en sí misma. Solo el tiempo la podría ayudar a salir.

-En tal caso, te invito a mi casa -intervino Vel Llüisor, con su voz idéntica a la de su líder, a excepción de un imperceptible tono más maduro-. Se nota que no has comido nada y sé que necesitas descansar.

-Muchas gracias, pero.... -comenzó la híbrida, poco tentada por la oferta, ya que prefería, al menos en esos momentos, estar sola, pero fue interrumpida.

-Vale decir que un "no" por respuesta no es aceptable -sonrió Blau Albí, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Entonces es una orden, no una invitación.

-Una sumamente amistosa y bien intencionada orden -rió el de antifaz celeste, aun sin apartar su mano-. Por favor, Raven... acompáñanos. Te hará mucho bien.

La joven suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada físicamente. Tenían razón, estaba fatigada y necesitaba dormir, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, para recobrar, vanamente, las energías que necesitaba para negarse.

-Si no aceptas, te arrastraremos hasta allá y no será divertido -murmuró Vel Llüisor, burlón.

-Hombre, tampoco hay que ser tan rudo -replicó Blau Albí, mirando, a través de su antifaz, fijamente a la Oscura-. Vamos, sabes que al final aceptarás.

La chica volvió a suspirar.

-Como sea -murmuró, sin mirar a nadie. Sus Guardianes sonrieron compasivos e, inmediatamente, Germá Oblit, el líder, se acercó a ella con una ancha sonrisa. La híbrida le miró, ceñuda.

-Supongo que no podrás o querrás usar tus poderes ¿me equivoco? -dijo el joven, sin obtener respuesta alguna de parte de su interlocutora; pese a ello, continuó hablando-. Por lo que, deberé recurrir a los míos para movilizarnos.

Raven continuó en silencio, aunque miraba a Germá Oblit con expresión de fría curiosidad.

-Para ello, deberás tomar mi mano -continuó el Guardián, terminando con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no le pareció buena idea -susurró Vel Llüisor, con un dejo burlón en la voz, al ver el rostro contrariado de la chica.

-Tonterías -opinó el líder, desestimando aquella afirmación-. ¿Serías tan gentil Raven? -y le alargó la mano, con una mirada intensa.

La hechicera suspiró, negó con la cabeza, les echó una ojeada a los Guardianes que la miraban con curiosidad, como si ella fuera una exótica pieza robada de un museo, asintió y aferró la mano del líder.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en pocos segundos. Raven sintió repentinamente como si un ente invisible le borrara todos los pensamientos de su cerebro y los reemplazara por un morboso y sádico deseo de matar a Germá Oblit, rasgar su piel y beber la exquisitez que debía ser su sangre. El pánico la invadió. El miedo ante sus instintos, rápidamente la hizo querer soltar la mano que sujetaba, pero le fue imposible, ya que el de antifaz verde limón la aferraba con inusitada fuerza. Ese muchacho estaba perdido: si no la soltaba, moriría inevitablemente ante el salvajismo de su pensamientos demoníacos.

Sin embargo, el chico no parecía darse cuenta del peligro que corría su vida, ya que le dedicó una sonrisa y tomando algo de aire, desapareció, llevando a su tensa acompañante con él. No fue una teletransportación como acostumbraba, lenta y pausada, tiempo mediante el cual podía pensar a donde dirigirse y cambiar de idea a medio camino. Ambos desaparecieron en una explosión de volutas de humo verde limón, que como hebras de color se arremolinaban en torno al líder. A Raven le recordó a una película que había visto, alguna vez, con sus... amigos, llamada X-men 2. Allí aparecía un tipo azul que se trasportaba en medio de volutas de humo, como una sombra. Aquel método que usaba Germá Oblit era muy similar al del personaje de la película.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo la mitad demonio para pensar en ello, ya que gran parte de su mente estaba concentrada en contener los malditos instintos que habían nacido en ella, al tocar al guardián. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado con fuerza de forma inconsciente cuando sintió su sangre oscura despertar de repente, se encontró en un lugar diferente.

Estaba en un pequeño salón, iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara de techo suave. El piso era de madera y una chimenea chisporroteaba un tibio fuego, que brindaba buen calor a la estancia y un ambiente acogedor y hogareño. Cinco butacas adornaban la sala, junto a una pequeña mesa de centro y un elegante jarrón de diseño. Algunas ventanas mostraban la belleza de Jump City durante las noches, llena de luces y misterios.

_Misterios que no quiero resolver pensó_ Raven, aún sin saber por qué sus pensamientos la llevaban por derroteros algo absurdos.

-No está del todo mal ¿verdad? -preguntó Blau Albí, sacándola de su mundo interior.

-Creo que está muy bien -respondió ella, inexpresivamente, aunque mirándolo para hacerle entender que apreciaba la consideración. El pareció entenderla a la perfección, ya que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien, Raven? -preguntó Germá Oblit, sobreponiéndose a su compañero.

La chica frunció el ceño, algo molesta. Odiaba cuando le preguntaban sobre su bienestar, ya que, al menos a su parecer, le parecía evidente que aunque se estuviera muriendo, no diría la verdad.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? -susurró.

-Porque aún no me sueltas la mano y la verdad, me está doliendo mucho -sonrió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, confundida unos segundos y bruscamente se soltó de él, respirando con algo de agitación. ¡Si tan solo ese idiota no hubiera dicho nada! Su consciente se había distraído durante la desaparición y los oscuros instintos que había sentido, se habían apagado, ya que su mente no prestaba atención a ello. Ahora que se lo había recordado, volvía a sentir esa desagradable, odiosa, pero inevitablemente potente deseo de matar, de desgarrar, de... Se volteó, se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando distraerse.

-Raven... -la voz del líder, la sacaba de sus casillas y lo único que quería era que se callase-. No estás haciendo lo correcto. Pero me gustaría saber qué sientes o qué piensas.

¿Qué estaba diciendo ese impertinente? ¿Habría enloquecido?

-Me siento lo suficientemente cuerda como para hablar contigo sin degollarte o cortarte en dos y lo suficientemente loca como para desearlo -resumió, fríamente.

-Ya veo -musitó el chico, con seriedad-. ¿Y cómo piensas solucionar eso?

-Nadie dijo que fuera un problema -musitó la híbrida, sin pensar, con las palabras saliendo de su boca por inercia, por _instinto._

-Ahora sí es un problema -musitó Vel Llüisor, mirando a la oscura chica y a su líder con inquietud.

-Raven... -Germá Oblit se acercó a ella, en un intento suicida por tranquilizarla-. Recuerda quién eres.

_Flash Back_

_-Raven... -repitió el verde-. Recuerda quién eres._

_Fin_

_-_Estoy comenzando a detestar esa frase -musitó ella, sintiendo la calma apoderarse de su mente, lentamente.

-No fue tan difícil -opinó Blau Albí, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

La chica le dirigió una dura mirada, pero no dijo nada. Un extraño mareo hizo que el de celeste antifaz tuviera que sostenerla para evitar que cayera, cosa que hizo manteniendo su nerviosa sonrisa. Odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba haber demostrado lo peor de sí frente a unos desconocidos, se odiaba, se detestaba como nunca antes. Apretó los dientes con ira, antes de erguirse totalmente.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está bien, quizás podríamos servir adecuadamente a nuestra invitada -musitó Germá Oblit, mirando a sus compañeros con intensidad.

-Eh... ¡Claro! -dijo Vel Llüisor, dándole un codazo a Blau Albí. Ambos se perdieron en los corredores y, a lo lejos, se comenzó a oír un murmullo de platos y vasos entrechocando entre sí.

-Espero que no te moleste una gentil invitación a cenar, pese a ser algo tarde -sonrió el líder, quien con un ademán de su mano, le indicó una butaca para que se sentase.

Ella no respondió y permaneció de pie durante unos segundos, antes de suspirar y acomodarse en la mullida butaca que se le había ofrecido.

-Puedes teletransportarte -dijo Raven, luego de unos minutos de denso silencio.

-Así que lo notaste -bromeó el joven, para alivianar la tensión del ambiente-. Sí, es una habilidad que aprendí hace un tiempo.

-¿La aprendiste? -inquirió la híbrida con algo de distracción, aunque sin que la misma se reflejara en su rostro.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Sí -respondió, erguiéndose un poco de su asiento-. No es un poder con el que nací, si es que eso aclara tu pregunta. No es un arte muy difícil, solo requiere de algo de práctica.

-Me gustaría aprenderla -susurró ella, con una voz más seria.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la teletransportación es algo bastante útil, según se le mire.

-Tenía entendido que tú puedes hacerlo -musitó el líder, taladrándola con sus ojos enmascarados.

-Una cosa es poder y otra es querer. Me gustaría aprender tu método.

-No quieres usar tus poderes ¿verdad? -preguntó Germá Oblit.

Ella no respondió y desvió la mirada. El tema no le agradaba y pensaba que el silencio sería suficiente respuesta para el líder. El de antifaz verde limón sonrió comprensivamente, suspirando por lo bajo. Entendía el por qué de la decisión de la híbrida, pero también sabía lo peligroso que podría resultar su rechazo ante sus propios poderes. Luego tendría que explicarle del peligro que corría, por ahora, todo estaba bien.

-Creo que la cena está servida -musitó el chico, levantándose de repente.

La hechicera asintió y siguió al Guardián por un cúmulo de oscuros corredores, hasta llegar a una sala mucho mejor iluminada con fluorescentes. Era una especie de cocina-comedor. Como la de su antiguo hogar. Como la de la Torre T, en donde tantas cosas había vivido. Casi parecía sentir el olor extraterrestre de la comida de Starfire, el griterío de Cyborg y chico Bestia al competir en los videojuegos y la conversación seria, pero amable de Robin. Tantos recuerdos...

_Súper... No hay mayor tristeza que recordar los momentos felices en la miseria _pensó Raven, con la mirada impertérrita.

-"Si estas triste sonríe, porque no hay mayor tristeza, que la tristeza de no verte sonreír." -citó una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Vel Llüisor que le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

-Dicen que el dolor te vuelve humano... -susurró Raven, cual si hablara con ella misma.

-¡Por favor, es una cena, no un velorio! -gruñó Blau Albí, alzando las manos, exasperado-. Deja de deprimirla, hombre.

-Él tiene razón, es hora de comer. -musitó el líder, mirando con reprobación al de antifaz dorado-. ¿Raven?

-Sí. Voy. -respondió la chica sin emoción alguna en su voz. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, inquieto, esa voz sin vida, le hacía estremecerse. Intentó no pensar en lo que debía estar cruzando por la mente de la híbrida. Le indicó una silla para que la joven se sentase y ayudó a sus compañeros a servir la comida.

-Ojalá lo disfrutes -deseó el de antifaz dorado, algo nervioso-. No soy muy bueno cocinando y Blau Albí es un bueno para nada que solo sabe de postres -debajo de su máscara, Raven supuso que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos sé de algo ¿no? -se defendió el aludido, con fingida molesta-. No quemé la cocina, al menos.

-¡Yo tampoco quemé nada!

-¿Dije que hubiera pasado? ¡Te echas al agua solo!

-Hey, hombres, tenemos una invitada. Finjan que son civilizados, por favor -bromeó el líder, con una mirada de reprobación en el rostro, mientras se sentaba.

Los Guardianes soltaron una leve carcajada y obedecieron a su líder. Raven no dijo nada. En un desesperado intento por no hundirse en la amarga tristeza que amenazaba por consumirla y arruinarle la velada, se fijó en la relación entre aquellos hombres tan distintos. Germá Oblit era el más joven, podía notarse a leguas, pese a que lo disimulaba con recelo; era preocupado, decidido, reservado, pero a la vez risueño y, en ocasiones, juguetón. A pesar de todo era un estupendo líder, ya que se hacía respetar pese a su corta edad. ¿Cuántos años tendría? A lo sumo uno más que ella. Se metió un trozo de carne asada a la boca, intentando no compararlo con Robin. Maldición.

En cuanto a Blau Albí, debía tener veinte y tantos años, era más calmado, aunque a veces parecía enfadarse por nada y tenía una voz romántica y seductora. Era gentil, caballeroso y muy considerado; parecía disculparse por tan solo mirarla, como si fuera una figura de porcelana que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Era un joven misterioso, a fin de cuentas, y a Raven le habría encantado ver sus ojos. Estaba segura de que dirían mucho más que sus palabras.

Por último, estaba Vel Llüisor. Evidentemente, tenía más años que los dos anteriores, aunque Raven no hubiera sabido decir cuántos más. Quizás tuviera 30 años. Era irónico, sarcástico y algo infantil en ocasiones. Pero a la vez, era muy maduro y profundo, serio de vez en cuando, gentil y algo distante para con sus compañeros.

Todas estas apreciaciones, solo fundamentadas en las vivencias de las últimas horas, fueron un intento desesperado y vano de Raven por distraer su propia mente de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. Sin embargo era totalmente inútil y las imágenes de sus amigos lentamente aparecieron en su cabeza, como silencioso fantasmas.

_Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos con Cyborg. El verde pierde y acusa a su amigo de tramposo; finalmente ambos se ríen y continúan jugando. _

_...Terra aparece en el umbral, sonríe y abraza a Chico Bestia, quien con la distracción vuelve a perder. Pero a él ya no le importa._

_... Starfire, charlando animadamente con Robin, mientras éste sonríe y anuncia que hay entrenamiento. La pelirroja le toma la mano sutilmente y susurra que apoya la moción._

_... Los otros dos rezongan, pero finalmente se resignan al anuncio de su líder. _

_... Terra asiente, se levanta de un salto y exclama que está lista para comenzar. Chico Bestia le imita para darse aires... _

_¿Y ella? ¿Y Raven? ¿Dónde está? _

_No está. Ya no existe en la vida de los Titanes. Se ha ido. ¿Y a dónde? ¿A alguien le preocupa? No, ya no. Pasaron semanas buscándola, pero ya no tenía caso. Siguieron sus vidas, continuaron combatiendo el crimen. No se olvidaron de ella, claro, pero su recuerdo es una mera habitación vacía que ya nadie quiere mirar._

-No pienses en lo que no ha ocurrido ni nunca ocurrirá -musitó una voz lejana, sacándola de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Era el líder.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? -receló ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu rostro, pese a que muchos crean que es frío, es un perfecto retrato de tus recuerdos y emociones. Solamente hace falta quien sepa verlo -sonrió Germá Oblit.

-Dudo que seas tú -opinó ella, mirándolo con ferocidad-. ¿Lees mentes?

-Te has vuelto muy desconfiada. No, no leo mentes.

La chica no dijo nada, pero taladró con su fría mirada al líder, quien se la devolvía con osadía, aunque sin arrogancia. Sin embargo, él sabía que no le creía y eso supondría, veía él, un inconveniente. Era esencial que confiara en ellos ya que imponerle por la fuerza su compañía, sería desagradable.

-Realmente no me crees ¿verdad? -susurró él, sombrío.

-Es algo complicado confiar en alguien que no conozco -respondió ella con fría molestia, sin mirarlo. El plato a medio comer que tenía en frente era mucho más interesante de observar.

Él suspiró, desviando la mirada, profundamente angustiado. El muchacho agradeció tener un antifaz que le cubriera el rostro, porque de otro modo no hubiera sido capaz de contener las lágrimas que querían asomarse por sus ojos.

-Creo que sería mejor dejarlos solos -anunció Blau Albí, mirando tanto a Raven como a Germá Oblit, con algo de inquietud.

-No -musitó el líder, exhalando un suspiro triste-. Debo retirarme. Por favor, guiénla hacia su habitación. Mañana comenzará la misión.

-De acuerdo. Germá... Estás bien ¿no? -preguntó Blau Albí, con el ceño algo fruncido por aquel repentino desliz.

-Lo estaré -prometió él, esbozando una leve sonrisa-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -musitaron los demás, quedamente.

El silencio que siguió a la retirada brusca del líder, parecía pesar como si de plomo se tratara. Ninguno de los presentes en el comedor, dijo nada durante eternos minutos. Solo el casual sonido de algún tenedor chocando con el plato o el cristal de un vaso interrumpían la densa quietud.

-¡Ya basta, ni que de funeral se tratara! -soltó Vel Llüisor, ya harto de aquella situación.

-Considerando las circunstancias, un funeral sería mejor -ironizó Blau Albí, quien se había contagiado del sombrío ambiente.

-Me encanta tu optimismo -dijo el de dorado antifaz con sarcasmo-. Eres de gran ayuda.

-El pesimismo es cuestión de inteligencia, el optimismo de voluntad -susurró Raven, mirando a ambos Guardianes sin expresión en su rostro, pero con los ojos brillantes, de tristeza y ansiedad.

Vel Llüisor sonrió. En el fondo, aquella chica no había cambiado. Siempre críptica, madura, solo le hacía falta esa pizca de humor sarcástico y hubiera sido la Raven de toda la vida. Al menos de toda la vida que le conocía.

-Creo que la comida ha terminado ahora -susurró el hombre-. Yo te acompañaré a la habitación.

-Aguarda en el corredor un momento -pidió Blau Albí, con una voz muy sombría y tensa-. Necesito decirle algo a Vel. Luego podrá indicarte el camino a tu cuarto.

La híbrida suspiró. _A mi cuarto... aunque esté en un palacio, mi cuarto es uno solo y definitivamente, no será éste. _Pese a sus lóbregos pensamientos, Raven asintió con obediencia y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose rápidamente al corredor. Estaba bastante oscuro ya que ninguna luz lo iluminaba, por lo que aguardó a que apareciera su guía. No iba a adentrarse en una casa ajena sin permiso. Continuó esperando algunos minutos, hasta que algo extrañada, decidió a asomarse para ver qué sucedía. Aunque no sabía qué esperaba oír o encontrar; pronto unas voces que, al parecer hablaban en el salón, le llegaron claramente.

-... qué pretendes, la verdad -decía la voz de Blau Albí, con enfado-. Me habías dicho que no sentías nada por _ella._

-Y así es, niño. No tengo que darte explicaciones -respondía con un dejo fastidiado y burlón Vel Llüisor.

-Entonces ¡Qué diablos pretendes! Sé muy bien cómo... -Raven perdió las últimas palabras de la frase del de celeste antifaz.

-... diversión. Es divertido verte celoso.

-... es tiempo para eso, idiota? -rugió el hombre.

-... seguir deprimiéndonos como ratas. ¿No crees?

-... lo que siento...

-... ni siquiera la conoces...

-... tú y tu...

-Ya basta. Es rídiculo todo esto. Somos gente civilizada. -el volumen de Vel Llüisor subió considerablemente-. Ni siquiera has estado un día con ella. No la conoces. No puedes decir nada. Es rídiculo todo esto. ¡Diablos! Debemos concentrarnos en lo importante. Y no podrá hacerse con tus hormonas desatadas. Aceptamos esta misión y debemos cumplirla.

-... todo esto es tan frustrante... -la voz de Blau, en cambio, seguía muy baja.

-Lo sé. Pero si queremos vivir sin estar peleando todo el tiempo, debemos cooperar. Ella no está para más decepciones. Recuerda que "esos tipejos" de Slade la traicionaron -el tono que usó, Raven no alcanzó a reconocerlo bien-. Por lo tanto no más daño emocional ¿está claro? Estamos para apoyar, no para destruir.

-Puedes llegar a ser buen tipo cuando te lo propones y no te burlas.

-Y tú un sujeto maduro cuando no gritas. -sonrió Vel.

-Oye, creo que deberías... está esperando. ¿Y si oyó?

-Es probable, pero no importa. Lo esencial es que esté bien. Buenas noches, Blau Albí.

-Buenas noches, Vel Llüisor.

Raven rápidamente se deslizó hacia más adentro del corredor, sin saber bien cómo sentirse. Pero determinó dejar ese asunto para más tarde, cuando estuviera sola. Los pasos del Guardián de antifaz dorado, resonaron en la madera crujiente del piso, hasta que él mismo apareció con una sonrisa.

-Lamento haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo -se disculpó, con sinceridad.

-No hay problema -alcanzó a musitar ella, con un hilo de voz. Cada vez le incomodaba más expresarse con palabras.

-Pues entonces, sígueme.

El camino fue corto, demasiado para el gusto de la mitad demonio, por lo que no le permitió reflexionar en silencio. Se halló, pronto, en un acogedor y amplio cuarto, con una cama bien hecha, velador con lámpara, armario y una ventana a la cual se veía parte de la ciudad. Sin embargo, y quizás le habían asignado ese cuarto con ese propósito, no se veía la Torre de aquel lado. Descubrió que su mochila ya estaba allí, sin haber sido tocada, por lo que rápidamente y ante la extrañeza de su guardián, rebuscó algo en ella y, finalmente, se puso un par de guantes negros.

-¿Sería una indiscreción preguntarte por tan brusco movimiento? -sonrió él.

-Es algo complicado -respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor, de espaldas a Vel-. Algo bastante desagradable, la verdad.

-Podrías explicarte mejor -dijo el dorado enmascarado, frunciendo el ceño, con algo de preocupación.

La chica no respondió de inmediato, ya que no le apetecía para nada compartir sus problemas y decisiones. Nunca le había gustado y menos ahora; sin embargo, creía que pecaría de malagradecida si, por lo menos, no le advirtiera a su compañero el peligro que corría.

-¿Recuerdas que Germá me pidió que le tomara la mano? -musitó, aún sin voltear.

-Sí, claro.

-Pues luego de que lo toqué, sentí algo... poco santo, poco humano, por así decirlo -el tono de voz se hizo sombrío-. Creo que todos se dieron cuenta ¿no?Bueno, espero no vuelva a ocurrir -señaló sus manos enguantadas.

El hombre suspiró.

-Apuesto a que sufres más de lo que aparentas -susurró, casi fuera de contexto.

La híbrida se vio, por un momento, desarmada ante la afirmación del dorado Guardián; además, por otro lado, aún tenía en su mente l aconversación de este con su colega, Blau Albí, la cual había escuchado a espaldas de ambos, casi de forma accidental. Al evocar aquello, Raven sintió varias emociones asomarse sutilmente en su subconsciente, como el recelo, la amargura y la confusión y, pese a que no debió luchar para refrenarlas -últimamente solo el gélido frío de la desolación y el sádico ardor de la ira demoníaca era las únicas emociones que realmente la llenaban; por lo demás, solo reprimía la segunda-, sí procuró que no se traslucieran en su rostro. Cuando estuvo segura de que su cara mantenía inexpresivos los rasgos y haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras apropiadas, que antaño salieran de forma natural por su sarcástico sentido del humor, ahora enterrado, se volteó.

-Apuesto a que saber menos de lo que quisieras -masculló.

El hombre rió suavemente, posando su mirada en el techo, cual si clamara al cielo, para luego volver a clavarla en la joven, que en aquellos segundos intentaba amagar un bostezo. Vel sonrió. A veces Raven le parecía una doliente estatua de hielo y otras, como esa, tan solo una chiquilla con sueño.

-Creo que deberías dormir -indicó él, con cordialidad.

-Supongo. Aunque, por lo general no siento tanto... -una oleada de sopor la ivadió de forma súbita, interrumpiendo su hilo de ideas. Debió sostenerse de la pared para no caer, presa de aquella somnolencia-... sueño -completó.

La chica frunció el ceño, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que sus párpados parecían no responder a las órdenes de su cerebro de permanecer alzados. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese antinatural sopor que no acertaba a comprender. Iba ya a desistir del asunto y a pedirle a su acompañante que se retirase, mediando los oportunos agradecimientos del caso, cuando se topó con la sonrisa divertida, algo burlona, pero gentil a un tiempo, de éste.

-No te fijas en lo que bebes ¿verdad? -rió él, sin crueldad-. Dime si no hallaste un sabor raro en el jugo de uva.

Raven suspiró, comprendiéndolo todo. Nuevamente le habían puesto un somnífero en la bebida. Ya le había ocurrido una vez con la Verdadera Maestra y ahora la engañaban por segunda vez. ¿Qué se habían imaginado? Soltó, involuntariamente, un bufido de irritaión que no pasó desapercibido al Guardián.

-¿Me veo como una maníaca drogadicta que necesita narcóticos para dormir? -refunfuñó la híbrida, fijando sus, ahora pesados, ojos en él-. ¿O temen que los destripe mientras duermen?

Vel Llüisor lanzó unas alegres carcajadas, al oír aquello.

-Ninguna de las dos -respondió, aún riendo suavemente-. Lo que pasa es que eres una terca insomne y necesitamos que duermas. No querrás estar de malhumor ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? Nada mejor que un demonio malhumorado que no ha pegado ojo -ironizó ella, bostezando nuevamente.

-Qué graciosa -dijo él, con risueño sarcasmo-. Bueno, mejor te dejo dormir o mañana, mejor dicho hoy, andarás como zombie -rió de su mal chiste, al tiempo que se volteaba-. ¿Sabes? Creo que eres muy agradable cuando te ciñes a tu personaje. ¡Sarcasmos sin fin! Bueno, supongo que frente a un tipo como yo, es imposible resistirse a ser buena persona.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorpendido, al voltearse, a un tiempo que se lleavba una mano a la nuca y un suave rubor le teñía las mejillas. Se rió de sí mismo, al ver que la hechicera dormía profundamente, sin haberse enterado de sus egocéntricas palabras. Vel sonrió y, obedeciendo a un instinto poco común en él, la cubrió con las mantas de la cama que no había alcanzado a tomar la hechicera. Procuró no remecerla mucho porque, pese a que la joven estaba bajo efectos del somnífero, era mejor asegurarse.

Vel se la quedó mirando unos instantes, como enternecido por la escena. _Todos se ven tiernos cuando duermen _pensó el Guardián. Se quedó en silencio otros cuantos segundos, y luego de meditarlo, se acercó por segunda vez a la híbrida dormida y, con sumo cuidado, le quitó la mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz. _No vaya a ahogarse por la noche _fue el absurdo pensamiento del hombre.

Una brisa refrescante entró por la ventana, despojando a la durmiente de su capucha y revolviendo su cabello. Un mechón del más brillante e intenso azabache, cubrió el rostro de Raven, que se removió en sueños. Pocas horas quedaban para el amanecer. Vel Llüisor sonrió con tristeza, resignado a lo inevitable: las cosas cambian. Él mismo, ya no era el de antes. ¡Con mayor razón la hechicera que por tantas cosas había pasado! Y sin embargo... era tan triste verla ahora, cuando lantaño había sido tan diferente, y a la vez, tan similar. El hombre suspiró, intentando no pensar en ello; salió de la estancia, no sin antes susurrar.

-Buenas noches, Raven.

Y por un instante, creyó oír.

-Buenas noches, Vel Llüisor.

Pero solo eran ideas suyas.

* * *

Mientras el Guardián Dorado salía de la habitación de la Oscura, lejos de allí, en una Torre situada en medio de una isla, un muchacho se hallaba pensando. Nightwing estaba sentado, con una rodilla en su pecho y la otra colgando hacia el vacío, en el borde de la Torre Titán. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, abrumándolo un poco e impidiéndole dormir, por lo que había decidido tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al menos, se dijo, podría ver el amanecer que despuntaría en pocas horas.

-No cambias nunca ¿verdad, viejo? -dijo la voz de Cyborg a sus espaldas.

El líder se incorporó y le sonrió a su amigo, para continuar mirando el horizonte.

-Soy un tipo de costumbres -dijo-. Me gusta ver el amanecer.

-Ya veo -musitó Cyborg, situándose junto al enmascarado-. Bueno, lo intuía, ya que por eso subí aquí. Creía que podría encontrarte.

-Te levantaste muy temprano hoy -observó el líder, sonriéndole-. ¿A qué se debe?

-Nada, falta de sueño, supongo -el moreno se encogió de hombros-. Tú también estás desvelado, al parecer, ya que falta bastante para el alba.

El joven suspiró. Su amigo tenía razón y debía admitirlo. Tomó un poco de fresco aire para luego hablar.

-Pensaba un poco -confesó-. Ya sabes, todo esto ha sido tan... repentino. Intentaba aclarar un poco mi mente.

-Comprendo. ¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

El líder sonrió, profundamente agradecido por la preocupación del mitad robot. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación a solas con Cyborg y ahora se daba cuanta, de cuanto las extrañaba.

-No te preocupes -dijo-. Supongo que son solo inquietudes que luego se solucionarán. Muchas gracias de todos modos, Cy.

-No hay de qué, _Night_ -rió el moreno-. Para eso están los amigos, hermano.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Ojalá que... Arella tenga éxito en la misión que se propuso -musitó con la voz seria.

-También lo espero. Aunque la verdad, no sé qué pensar acerca de tener a Slade como aliado.

-La mejor manera de derrotar a un enemigo es convirtiéndolo en amigo -dijo Nightwing, repitiendo el refrán popular-. Espero que se aplique en esta ocasión.

-Hay que tener fe -repuso Cyborg, sonriendo y apoyando una mano en el hombro de su líder.

-Sí -él sonrió, con sinceridad-. De verdad te lo agradezco, Cyborg.

-¿Qué cosa? -el rió divertido-. No he hecho nada.

-Siempre haces más de lo que crees.

-Viejo, si ganara un centavo por cada vez que me dicen eso...

-... ya serías millonario -completó el petinegro y ambos amigos se echaron a reír. Realmente un momento de compañerismo y amistad, era el antídoto necesario para las tribulaciones que atormentaban sus mentes.

En un claro de bosque, una silueta ataviada con una nívea túnica con capucha, la cual cubría su lacio cabello violeta, aguardaba con serenidad. La expresión de Arella era de completa calma, casi parecía una bella estatua antes que una persona preocupada. Solo el brillo ansioso de sus ojos, delataba su inquietud y aquello que sentía y que parecía querer olvidar.

-Viniste -susurró una voz masculina, salida de entre la oscuridad de la espesura-. Creí que esperarías hasta el alba.

-Hay cosas que no pueden esperar -musitó Arella-. No hay obstáculos para hacer lo correcto.

-¿Y los Titanes? -Slade apareció, temerario, ante la impasible mujer. Llevaba su traje y armadura, pero no portaba su usual máscara, dejando al descubierto su único ojo pardo, su rostro enjuto y su cabello negro, alborotado.

Arella se le quedó mirando un segundo, como si mil recuerdos golpearan su mente. Recuerdos que antaño fueran manjar y miel y que ahora eran amargor y espinas. Un suspiro fue exhalado.

-Los Titanes son gente noble y comprensiva -dijo ella-. Jóvenes valientes, comprendieron al instante mi posición... y la tuya.

-Como no -la voz del hombre sonaba desdeñosa-. Son fuertes como grupo, pero su unión es tan frágil como un cristal. Trigon fue un juego de niños la última vez que apareció en la Tierra. Ahora viene con todo su poder y con un aliado casi invencible.

-Sabes mucho para actuar con la impulsividad que demuestras -opinó Arella, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ante el peligro desconocido que se avecina, los Titanes serán parte vital de la Resistencia. Su cariño y su amistad serán su principal arma y escudo.

-Hablas de cariño y unión, pero no dudaron ni dos segundos en expulsar a tu hija del grupo, sin piedad, cuando la creyeron mi aprendiz y una traidora.

Arella apretó los puños, enfadada porque Slade usara tan absurdo argumento.

-Ella hizo lo que juzgó correcto. No fue un acierto ni un error, simplemente fue una decisión. Y permíteme recordarte que tú fuiste el principal causante.

Slade tragó saliva, algo impactado por el vehemente furor que había embargado a la pelilavanda, al tiempo que sonreía con tristeza.

-Yo solo intenté postergar lo inevitable -susurró-. Se convertirá en un demonio tarde o temprano y lo sabes. Es imposible que logre resistir a las artimañas del Averno.

-Eso nadie puede saberlo. -replicó Arella, con ansiedad en la mirada-. Quizás suceda como quizás no. Pero hasta el final, no perderé la esperanza en ella, en la fuerza de su parte humana. La he dejado sola durante toda su vida, cuanto más me necesitaba y ahora enmendaré ese error. No la voy a defraudar, aunque ello me cueste la vida.

-No seas tan dramática -le reprendió Slade, frío, pero preocupado-. Angela... Todo esto, tanta tristeza, tanto odio... ¿Qué sentido tiene tanto sufrimiento?

-Perseguir los sueños del corazón. Quizás fracasemos y nuestras vidas se apaguen, pero habremos muerto luchando, con la fe intacta.

El silencio embargó por un momento el espacio en el que se hallaban. Slade bajó la vista. Las hojas revolotearon ante la brisa matutina, que anunciaba el cercano amanecer, provocando un suave sonido que retumbó en la quietud del bosque. Una lechuza ululó a lo lejos, mientras el hombre levantaba la vista, triste.

-Has cambiado mucho, Ángela -masculló.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Slade. -la voz de ella, pareció profundamente dolida-. Mírate, esa es la vestimenta de un sicópata. ¿Qué te ha hecho el mundo?

-Nada que no mereciera -citó el hombre, emulando la frase de un pirata de película-. Solo quería huir de todo y de todos. Y resulta que soy estupendo como villano. Fue mi escape.

-No tenías que decidir por ese camino.

-No quería -la voz de él pareció algo más agresiva cuando se acercó más a la mujer-. ¡Yo quería seguir por el camino que había elegido de un principio! ¡Quería seguir contigo!

Ella suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él y a ese espinoso tema, pero su espíritu aún no estaba preparado.

-Lo sé, pero no era posible hacerlo -ella bajó la vista, sintiendo las lágrimas traicionarla. Lo que menos deseaba era mostrarse débil frente a aquel hombre-. Si te hubieras quedado...

-¡Maldición, sé bien lo que me hubiera pasado! -rugió Slade, enajenado, tomándola por los hombros-. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No me importaba lo que fuera que me hubieran hecho! ¡Lo único que me importaba eras tú! ¡¡Te amé, Angela!! ¡¡Entiéndelo!!

El hombre, respirando agitadamente, clavaba su fiera y desesperada mirada en la de ella. Lágrimas cayeron. Lágrimas de un hombre hundido en el pasado y de una mujer luchando por el futuro. Amargas, ardientes, divididas.

-Yo también te amé, Slade. Pero nuestro tiempo ya ha pasado -susurró ella, como un mantra.

-¡No te creo! ¿A qué le temes, por todos los diablos?

Ella no respondió, ya que no contaba con una respuesta a tal pregunta. O tal vez no quería darla.

-Tantas cosas que pasamos... -Slade tenía la voz quebrada. Si algún titán lo viera no hubiera creído que aquel hombre lloroso era él, estaba demasiado fuera de personaje, algo que le ocurría solo frente a ella-. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? ¿Ya no significa nada para ti? ¿Recuerdas nuestra canción?

-Slade, por favor, no me hagas esto.

_-...-.  
_

-Lo nuestro es pasado, todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte es amistad.

_-_Ángela... _ -_el hombre tomó ambas manos de la mujer y las apretó con fuerza, intentando vaciar de ese modo, todos los sentimientos que se clavaban en su pecho-. Darle amistad a quien pide amor, es como darle un trozo de pan a quien muere de sed.

-Slade, basta. ¡Se avecina una guerra! Hay que olvidarse del pasado y de lo que alguna vez fue. Te necesito, pero como amigo, como guerrero, como...

-Un mero soldado, uno más del montón -completó él, sombríamente-. Lo lamento, Ángela, pero no puedo ser aquello que me pides, como tú no puedes darme lo que yo pido. Lucharé, pero en solitario, a mi modo, como yo lo decida. Siempre estaré para cuando lo necesites, pero no puedo combatir contigo. No puedo estar a tu lado si tú no me quieres contigo.

-No pido más, Slade -musitó la mujer, pese a que algo en su interior dolía por pronunciar aquellas falsas palabras.

-Eso tendrás, entonces. Ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente... -susurró el hombre, con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Lo lamento, Slade. Pero así debe ser.

-Entiendo. Supongo que eso es todo. Hasta siempre, Angela.

-Hasta siempre, Slade -musitó ella, viéndolo desaparecer entre los árboles.

Varios minutos pasaron luego de que el hombre su hubo ido y Arella, se mantuvo todos ellos con la vista perdida en la nada, derramando frías lágrimas. ¿Aún lo amaba? Su razón no lo sabía, pero algo en su alma, en su corazón quería hacerle entender que sí, que así era. Que por mucho que el tiempo corriera, que las noches pasaran y los meses se hicieran años, el corazón no olvida. Mas ¿Cómo entenderlo? ¿Cómo aceptarlo? Se avecinaban grandes batallas y la fortaleza que requerirían no podía verse flaqueada por sus sentimientos: debía sepultarlos, olvidarlos, alejarlos de su mente. Pero ¿Sería capaz?

-Definitivamente prefiero a Slade como sicópata maniaco -susurró una voz venida de las ramas de un árbol, sorprendiendo de pronto a la pelilavanda-. Le queda mejor ese personaje.

-Puede que tengas razón -concedió Arella, esbozando una triste sonrisa al identificar la voz del que le hablaba. Se trataba de un muchacho de poco más de quince años, vestido a la usanza masculina de Azarath, con capa de un níveo color y antifaz verde limón. Era de tez pálida y tenía el alborotado y lacio cabello de un intenso color negro violáceo-. Aunque de todos modos sabía que iba a ocurrir esto. Es inevitable recordar las heridas.

-Ya lo creo -musitó el joven, amablemente-. Aunque me alegro de que aceptara ayudarnos, digo, puede llegar a ser un hombre muy valioso en términos de estrategia cuando se lo propone.

-Así que descubriste quién es tu padre -musitó Arella, quien parecía seguir un hilo de pensamientos muy diferentes a las de su joven interlocutor.

El muchacho al oír aquello, soltó una pequeña risita que no acabó por incomodar a la mujer.

-Ya lo sabía -repuso, jovialmente-. Es imposible mantener un secreto en este tipo de ciudades, todo termina por saberse. Además él cometió muchos errores y descuidos, así que me fue doblemente fácil descubrir su identidad. Y si te interesa saberlo, intuía que se trataba de él y no me molesta. Bueno, no es por eso que he venido. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí... ¿Está ella bien? ¿Está Raven contigo? -murmuró Arella, con maternal ansiedad que enterneció al muchacho.

-Sí, está conmigo. En cuanto a su bienestar... no estoy tan seguro. Le costará tiempo recuperarse del golpe sufrido, pero tengo fe en que lo haga. No te preocupes, la protegeré con mi vida -afirmó el chico con vehemencia ante la mirada intensa de Arella.

-¿Y dónde está? -inquirió la mujer, aunque poco convencida de que le diera una respuesta.

-Arella, sabes que esa información no te la puedo dar. Es secreto de la Orden, recuérdalo. Creo que sabes lo que sucedería si lo divulgo ¿verdad?

-Sí, solo tenía la esperanza de que las reglas hubiera cambiado. Sus amigos querrán encontrarla. -añadió como recurso de último momento.

El joven sonrió, complacido por aquella afirmación.

-Que lo hagan -dijo-. No es mi intención esconderla de ellos, solo protejo los secretos de la Orden. Pero dile a los Titanes que no se alarmen, que estará bien con nosotros y... que de seguro, ella misma querrá reencontrarse con ellos, en alguna oportunidad.

Un liviano silencio continuó a las palabras del muchacho, quien parecía una mota de nieve entre la espesura del bosque. Arella desvió la mirada del antifaz verde de su interlocutor, dirigiendola hacia el cielo, como si allí encontrara el alivio a las inquietudes de su alma. Un leve crujir de ramas acompañó a la quietud reinante y la mujer de ojos lilas, volvió a posar su semblante en el del joven.

-¿Crees que sea apropiado decirle acerca de...? -la pelilavanda vaciló en su pregunta, dejándola en el aire. El chico entendió en el acto la intención.

-No, aún es muy pronto. Guardo la esperanza de que lo descubra por sí misma, cuando esté lista. Va a ser duro para ella y por eso prefiero postergar el momento en el cual lo sepa. Por ahora, nuestra prioridad es entrenarla para resistir el asalto de Jesse.

-Sí... supongo que así debe ser.

-Todo saldrá bien -aseguró el muchacho, colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer-. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias... de verdad, me alivias mucho -admitió Arella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

El joven rió suavemente. El sol ya comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte y los animales del bosque ya comenzaban a despertar de su sueño nocturno. La brisa se hizo más fuerte, revolviendo las hojas y los cabellos de los allí presentes. Un par de ojos enfundados en un antifaz, se clavaron en el sol naciente que podía vislumbrarse entre los árboles

-El amanecer -musitó el muchacho-. Debo regresar.

-Comprendo. Yo también debo volver, los Titanes me esperan.

-Esos chicos son buena gente -opinó él, como ensimismado en sus pensamientos-. Gente noble. Pocos hay como ellos.

-Lo sé -sonrió ella-. Es por eso que Raven se fue con ellos.

-Tienes razón -admitió él-. Bueno, creo que es tiempo de separarnos nuevamente. Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

-Cuídate mucho, por favor. Y cuida a Raven.

-No te preocupes, así lo haré... mamá. -y el joven desapareció en una suave explosión de volutas de humo verde limón.

-Gracias, hijo -susurró Arella, a la nada, encaminándose de vuelta a la Torre, en donde cinco jóvenes la esperaban con ansiedad-. Azkael...

La mujer sabía que la Guerra ya había comenzado.


	14. Pesadillas de Sangre

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Soratan:**_ No, lamentablemente no tengo fecha xD ¿Sabes por qué? Por aquel maldito, y a la vez bendito, invento llamado colegio, que me ata los horarios a estudio. Y cuando me deja libre, me deja seca de inspiración. ¡En todo caso, no te preocupes, que nunca dejaré de actualizar, aunque pase un año! XD Y sí, a Raven si le puse pareja, pero eso es un secreto conocido por algunos xD (Por los más atentos y sutiles investigadores xD) No te preocupes, todo tendrá un final. ¡Te dejó aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste!

_**Ale:**_ Jajaja Me alegra que te guste el fic, porque para ser sincera, a mi me aburre xD Y me pregunto: ¿Cómo es que les gusta si es tan denso y fome? Pero de igual forma me alegro mucho de que haya elctores. ¡Aqui te dejo la continuacion, espero no se te hayan enfriado las ganas con la espera!

_**Linda y Shadow: **_¡Mis lectoras preferidas! ¡No saben cuanto lamento la demora y temo que se hayan aburrido! Espeor que no sea así. El dato de "medio hermano de Raven" lo saqué de un comic de los Teen Titans, v3. Ahí aparecen (porque en realidad son tres medio hermanos xD) Jjajaa me alegra mucho mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior (y el fic en general), porque me temia (y temo) que se les haya esfumado el interés. En cuanto a los Guardianes, verás que no son tan desconocidos como parecen y quizás puedan adivinar quienes son en realidad. En un capitulo o dos se descubrirá, en todo caso xP. ¡Aqui la continuación, que espero les guste!

PD: En cuanto a lo del fic RedxRae ¡Esa también ha sido una causa de mi demora! He encontrado mil ideas para ese fic y me dan ganas de empezarlo, pero donde soy una chica responsable, anoto y nada más, porque si empiezo con ese, no termino nunca con este. XD

_**Peste21: **_¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Si, realmente es una manía atroz hacer capítulos largos, es en realidad porque a mi me gusta escribir y leer cosas bien escritas y laaargas (lo primero dudo que lo logre xD) entonces donde me gusta, lo hago. XD Si, el personaje de Arella es bien interesante, digno de desarrollar. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

_**Segas: **_¡Wow, mi fic absorbió a alguien! O_O ¿Se creerá ovni? XD jajaj, me alegra que haya sido asi. Lamento la demora y aquí esta el nuevo capi.

_**Alias:**_ Jajaj gracias por tu review, me subio mucho el ánimo en verdad^^ Bueno, yo ya te había respondido un par de preguntillas de tu review, asi que mucho no me queda por aclarar. Lo único es que, repito, tus preguntas no me molestan PARA NADA, es más, me halagan. Me hacen ver que realmente estás interesanda. Lamento los nombres raros de los Guardianes xP están en otro idioma, para hacerlo más críptico todo xD pero verás que todo se va a simplificar dentro de pronto. ¡Aqui esta el nuevo capi, para que no tengas que esperar más!

_**Alexa (Diakyo):**_ Vaya! Tyu review me dejo en blanco xD jajaj realmente no me esperaba tal interés por parte de alguien hacia mi fic. ¡Claro que te dejo hacer el dibujo con mucho gusto! Jajaja ¡Como me voy a negar! Solo un detalle: Raven no usa antifaz xD es un mascarilla. ¿Has visto alguna vez la serie Inuyasha? Si no, busca en google a "Sango" Si las has visto, sabrás que la mascarilla que describo es una "idea prestada" de esa serie, es como una máscara para no respirar veneno de los cazadores de monstruo. ¡No un antifaz! XD Sol oeso, si te complica no la pongas :P xD Y sí, claro que te dejo hacer la de la emoción amor. XD ^^ Dejame tu link de DA para cuando esté listo. ¡Por cierto, aquí nuevo capi!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota del Autor: Me disculpo sinceramente por la tardanza ante todos mis lectores, realmente una sequía inspiradora y el colegio es una mala combinación para escribir. Pero donde voy a estar castigada una semana (¬¬) lo quiero subir altiro, aprovechando :P Lamento también si el capitulo está demasiado largo o denso, es una manía mía. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten y cualquier queja, sugerencia, felicitación o tomate podrido (?) será bienvenido!

_**XIV.- Pesadillas en la Sangre **_

Los Titanes ya estaban en reunidos en la sala común disfrutando de un liviano desayuno consistente en emparedados de jamón cortesía de Cyborg; Chico Bestia, por supuesto, engullía sus huevos de Tofu, cuando la huésped llegó de vuelta.

Arella venía con su usual rostro de profunda calma e inexpresividad, tal como su hija, aunque Terra, que aguzaba sus sentidos al máximo frente a la misteriosa mujer, notó un brillo curioso y especial en las pupilas lavandas de la de Azarath. No imaginaba qué podría significar aquello, pero mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en los lilas de ella, intentando desenmascarar su barrera de calma e indiferencia.

-Todo bien ¿no? -preguntó Nightwing, con cortés preocupación. Pese a su natural trato gentil y liviano, el líder se sentía algo incómodo, presionado o cohibido ante la mujer, llevándola a tratarla con mayor formalidad de la que querría. Aunque no sabía a que se podría deber aquella sensación, el enmascarado creía que algo debía influir el hecho de que nunca fue muy cómodo para él hablar con adultos, aunque eso no significaba que llegado el caso no podía hacerlo, y más si son mujeres venidas de otra dimensión o madres de una compañera desaparecida, prácticamente por su culpa.

-Sí -respondió Arella, mirando fijamente a los héroes-. Aceptó luchar con nosotros, pero a su modo, como comprenderán. Tiene su estilo y supongo que ya es tarde para dejarlo. Actuará en solitario -precisó, al ver las miradas algo perplejas y desconfiadas de los Titanes.

-¿Y cómo sabrá Slade cuando lo necesitaremos? -inquirió Cyborg, frunciendo levemente su ceño, pese a que en el fondo le aliviaba el hecho de que no tendrían que convivir con el villano.

-Lo sabrá -aseguró la mujer-. Creo que llevan bastante tiempo combatiendo a Slade, como para saber que siempre aparece en el momento justo... o más inoportuno, dependiendo del caso.

La de Azarath no recibió respuesta alguna, pero era claro que a ningún titán le agradaba mucho contar con Slade como aliado. Recordaban que ya había ocurrido una situación similar, cuando había guiado al entonces Robin, a las entrañas del infierno para rescatar a Raven. Pese a que esa vez, el hombre había cumplido con su palabra y ninguna treta sucia había intentado, no podían los Titanes asegurar de que ahora ocurriera de la misma manera: la astucia y el mal historial de Slade lo hacían un enemigo, o al menos alguien de quien no se podía fiar mucho; no obstante, todas estas inquietudes las disimularon muy bien en presencia de su huésped.

-Disculpe, señora -murmuró Starfire, vacilando un poco en la última palabra, mientras esbozaba una de sus más gentiles sonrisas-, pero creo que no ha consumido alimento alguno desde que llegó a nuestro hogar. Eso, yo creo, que no le hará muy bien para su salud y tal vez querría probar algo del delicioso desayuno hecho por nuestro amigo Cyborg o algo del Tofu de Chico Bestia, si le apetece.

Arella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la dulce alienígena, dichas con uno de los más ricos vocabularios orales que jamás había escuchado en alguien tan joven. La bondad y la pureza de corazón que emanaban de la pelirroja opacaban casi, toda la ferocidad algo cruel que caracterizaba a los guerreros de Tamaran. Aunque en general, aquel planeta era de gente muy pacífica y amable, sus guerreros eran muy bravos. Aquella chica en cambio, parecía la cara totalmente opuesta de la moneda; no obstante, también Arella podía asegurar sin temor a error que la pelirroja daría hasta su último suspiro y pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y corazón, llegada la hora de la batalla y de defender a quien quería y lo que creía. Era una luchadora, pero a la vez poseía un alma de una nobleza tan grande que nadie hubiera creído el oscuro pasado que arrastraba, el pasado con su hermana y con los invasores de Tamaran. Nuevamente, su hija Raven había tenido razón en el juicio que hiciera acerca de la extraterrestre: Starfire era la luz que había logrado vencer la oscuridad.

-Muchas gracias, muchacha, pero por esta vez, paso -se apresuró a contestar la pelilavanda al ver la mirada de la chica aún clavada en ella-. Eres muy gentil.

Starfire sonrió y voló a situarse junto a Nightwing, aferrando su mano con dulzura, al instante. El líder sonrió y miró con viril ternura a la alienígena, acariciando disimuladamente su mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Arella quien volvió a sonreír levemente. Casi podría decirse que su mirada se suavizó un poco más: realmente le agradaba ver aquellas dos almas unidas.

-Uy, no sean tan obvios delante de una invitada -les reprochó Cyborg, en son de broma, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Yo no veo que tenga nada de malo -opinó Terra, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del cambiante del grupo-. No hay para qué ocultar lo que siente el corazón.

-Además ¿Quién se podría resistir a un apuesto y gracioso galán verde como yo, viejo? -presumió Chico Bestia, bromista, mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura.

-Disculpe a mis compañeros, señora -bromeó Cyborg, mirando a Arella, quien permanecía impasible-, pero padecen de amoritis aguda y los médicos dicen que no tienen remedio.

Continuaron riendo suavemente unos segundos, cuando Terra chocó su mirada con la de la mujer, que no parecía muy cómoda con aquella conversación. La movedora de la Tierra hizo un gesto para demostrar que quería saber qué le ocurría, pero la mujer solo movió la palma de la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto, cosa que hizo que la rubia diera un suspiro y frunciera levemente el ceño. Definitivamente o había algo raro en el aire de Azarath que los hacía a todos fríos, desconfiados y reservados o era cuestión de herencia genética.

-Me alegro que puedan ser felices con las personas que aman -susurró Arella, quedamente-. Cuídenlas ,ya que mucho daño pueden sufrir si los pierden o se pierden a sí mismos en el camino que les depara. Solo una cosa les digo, para que ojalá tengan en cuenta en el futuro: no contéis dinero delante de los pobres.

Los Titanes se miraron fugazmente, algo avergonzados por las palabras de la pelilavanda. Por supuesto, habían comprendido la indirecta y ahora la alegría se había convertido en un asomo de turbación. Realmente habían sido desconsiderados con la huésped, lo sabían, y ya iban a balbucear una torpe disculpa, cuando la misma Arella les interrumpió, nuevamente con su pálida mano, pidiendo calma.

-Errar es humano, perdonar es divino -recitó con solemnidad-. Haya paz. Lo único que ahora necesito pedirles, es su permiso para acudir a la azotea.

-Por supuesto -aceptó Cyborg, sin vacilar, como si el bochorno antes pasado tuviera que ser compensando con una cortesía de vasallo.

-¿Quiere que la guié? -se ofreció Chico Bestia, en la misma línea.

-¿No deberíamos encontrar a Raven? -inquirió Terra, sobreponiéndose a las inquietudes de sus dos compañeros.

-Muchas gracias por su permiso -agradeció Arella, respondiendo con calma a las palabras dichas por los jóvenes héroes-. Y no, muchacho verde, creo conocer el camino, aunque te agradezco tu disposición. Y Terra... descansa, chica, no es tiempo aún de batallar. No cargues tus hombros con culpas del pasado, que solo angustia traen a tu corazón. Raven está bien y está a salvo, sé que hará lo correcto. Ustedes merecen un receso: muchas noches han pasado sin dormir y muchos días sin disfrutar de la compañía que desean, es tiempo de calma.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted acerca del bienestar de nuestra amiga? -preguntó Starfire, con gentileza, pero evidente seriedad.

Arella sonrió. No podía decir la verdad.

-Tengo mis fuentes -respondió, ya que no deseaba mentirles descaradamente a los adolescentes, pero tampoco suministrarles información que no podía otorgar-. Ahora si me disculpan...

-Quizás querría unírsenos un momento en nuestro descanso -sugirió Nightwing, que había permanecido en silencio, presa de profundas cavilaciones, con una sonrisa-. Tal vez disfrute de nuestra compañía.

-Muy amable, Nightwing -agradeció Arella, con sinceridad-. Pero no te preocupes, estoy habituada a estar sola y la soledad no me molesta, es más, la necesito. Nos vemos luego, Jóvenes Titanes.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en el techo? -preguntó Terra, algo más bruscamente de lo que deseaba, aunque intentando suavizar su tensa mirada. Definitivamente la madre de Raven no le acomodaba, aunque tampoco le caía mal. Era una relación tensa, como suponía que debía serla con una pariente de una compañera que la odiaba.

La mujer, en unos instantes, pareció que no iba a contestar la pregunta de la ojiazul, ya que se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en dirección a las escaleras que daban al Techo. El ceño de Terra se arrugó un poco, molesta con aquel desaire, pero inmediatamente un par de palabras llegaron, como fantasmas de un pasado no muy lejano, a susurrar en sus oídos, en los de todos.

-Me enteré de que es un lugar estupendo para meditar.

Y ningún titán pudo evitar, a lo menos, una triste sonrisa.

* * *

_-¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdate! Hazlo por nosotros, te lo suplico. Eres fuerte y sé que puedes. ¿Dónde estás, Raven?_

_Mas la chica no comprendía nada. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Por qué Robin le decía esas cosas? (1) ¿Qué le ocurría? La híbrida suponía que su líder se hallaba en peligro, pero nuevamente, como muchas veces le había ocurrido antes, la oscuridad la inmovilizaba y le impedía decir cualquier cosa; sin embargo, sus poderes empáticos le permitían saber que el petirrojo estaba horrorizado, asustado y con mucha angustia. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_-¡¡Amiga!! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! ¡Raven, no lo hagas, te lo ruego! ¡Ayúdanos!_

_-¿Starfire? -las palabras súbitamente salieron de su boca, aunque sin encontrar respuesta, cual si chocaran con el vacío-. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Starfire, responde!_

_-¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¡Escúchame, soy yo! ¿No me ves? ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Bestita, el inigualable Chico Bestia! ¡Te juro que estaré un año sin decir chistes si nos ayudas! ¡Por favor, detente!_

_La impotencia de la joven crecía a cada segundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus amigos sonaban tan abrumados? Intentó moverse, lo que aún le resultaba imposible y gritar, pero nadie la escuchaba. Los lamentos de Chico Bestia, las promesas y los ruegos continuaron por unos segundos, hasta apagarse._

_-¡Por favor, hermanita, no nos hagas esto! ¡No te lo hagas a ti misma! ¡Sé que estás ahí, lucha! ¡Lucha, por favor! ¡Hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por ti! ¡¡Lucha!!_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Que alguien responda! -gritó la hechicera, desesperada por la incertidumbre y el espanto que le causaban esas súplicas._

_-Raven... Sé que me escuchas. Solo detente un segundo, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo y con todos. Sé que estás ahí, que intentas combatir y que te sientes sin fuerzas, pero sabemos que puedes. Siempre te consideré una persona capaz de muchas cosas y sé que el tiempo me ha dado la razón. Pelea esta última vez... intenta luchar por tu libertad. Lucha... lucha... _

_¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquellos? ¿Por qué Terra le decía esas palabras tan tristes? ¿Qué eran esos horrendos gritos de dolor? ¿Por qué sentía la angustia y el miedo de sus amigos en su pecho? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas?_

_De pronto, la luz inundó con brillo aquel extraño espacio, permitiendo a los ojos de Raven ver algo que nunca imaginó. Un grito de desesperado horror salió de su garganta, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sin que ni siquiera su cerebro alcanzara a mandar la orden a sus cuerdas vocales. Fue un grito tan fuerte y tan cargado de verdadero pavor y pánico que creyó que la garganta se le desgarraba. Ante sí, estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, muertos, mutilados, desgarrados, desollados, entregados a la carnicería y el sadismo más infernales que alguna vez había podido soñar. Intentó apartar la mirada de aquel indescriptiblemente horrible espectáculo, pero le fue __imposible, como también no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que, como torrentes, caían de sus __torturados ojos. Sangre, piel, huesos, nervios, entrañas... todo había sido arrancado, despedazado, __triturado, destruido. ¿¿¡¡Por Azar, qué ser en todo el Universo podría haber hecho semejante...??!!_

_-Fuiste tú -le dijo una voz masculina y oscura, muy conocida por Raven._

_-Jesse... tú... -la voz de la chica temblaba-. Tú..._

_El voz del demonio rió, invisible a los ojos de la chica, con sorna, sin rastro de piedad._

_-Yo no he hecho nada -susurró-. Esto que ves, lo hiciste tú._

_-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó Raven, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los restos de sus amigos, sintiendo como las náuseas, el miedo y la desesperación comenzaban a subirle a la cabeza, lentamente-. Yo no pude... yo no soy capaz... _

_Nuevamente aquella escalofriante risa golpeó la torturada mente de la mitad demonio._

_-¿De verdad crees que podrás resistirte a lo que eres? -musitó de forma burlona-. Bienvenida al futuro, Raven. Y sabes mejor que nadie, que hay cosas que no puedes evitar... cosas que están grabadas con tu sangre en la roca del Destino._

_-¡¡Mientes!! -las lágrimas de rabia y miedo salían incontrolables de los orbes lilas de la chica, que creía enloquecer de pavor-. ¡¡Esto no es real!! Esto solo es un sueño..._

_-Puede que estés dormida, pero... ¿Lo hace eso menos real? El tiempo corre, hermana y con él, poco a poco te vas acercando al Infierno. Vendrás a mí por voluntad propia y juntos haremos cosas que harán temblar la Tierra y el Cielo. _

_-¡¡Nunca!! ¡Antes muerta! _

_-No tienes el valor para morir, hermanita -dijo Jesse, riendo aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores-. Pero alégrate: cuando estés conmigo, castigarás a los que te han hecho sufrir. Mientras... ténme miedo y mantente alerta, pues jamás podrás descansar mientras yo esté contigo._

_-No te temo -dijo Raven, aunque en el fondo, mentía._

_-¿En serio? Sé que me tienes miedo, pero aún así te daré mayores motivos para temblar._

_Y de inmediato, una luz negra enceguecedora, brillante como un escorpión, cubrió la vista de la joven._

Raven abrió los ojos, que se encontraban completamente desorbitados, con tanta rapidez, que parecía divisarse aún en sus pupilas aquel horrible destello negro y el horror que había sentido en su sueño. Sí, horror era la palabra más cercana para describir el sentimiento que había experimentado y que todavía se reflejaba en su rostro contraído. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza de sudor frío, temblaba como si padeciera hipotermia y agudas punzadas de terror le laceraban el estómago. Se quedó quieta, completamente inmóvil, cual si fuera una verdadera estatua de piedra, durante varios segundos, en los que intentó serenarse; su mirada se hallaba fija en un trozo de alfombra inofensivo y la joven decidió no levantar la vista ni observar su entorno pues cualquier sonido, crujido, sombra u objeto de extraña forma podría agravar su patente agitación. Sus oídos, no obstante de ello aguzados al máximo, procuraron captar cualquier ínfimo decibel que pudiera resonar en la habitación; sin embargo, descontado su acompasada y marcada agitación y los martilleantes latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho, nada se oía en derredor. Pero aún seguía asustada.

_Una mente con miedo es aquella que se debate entre la locura y la cordura_ pensó la chica, irónicamente, recitando aquella célebre frase que hacía un tiempo había leído en algún libro, mientras luchaba con su psiquis para recuperar el control. Era ridículo apanicarse de ese modo por una pesadilla. Ya que solo eso era ¿verdad? Solo una pesadilla. No era como si un demonio estuviera interviniendo su propia mente para atormentarla de forma personal ¿verdad? Solo era su mente la que le había jugado una mala pasada ¿Verdad?

La hechicera exhaló un bufido de fastidio: todo aquello era una reverenda idiotez. No había razón para estar tan neurótica, ni menos haberse aterrado de aquella manera. ¿Dónde quedaba su autocontrol, por Azar? Con ese orgulloso pensamiento clavado en su cabeza, tranquilizó su respiración y relajó los músculos que había mantenido exageradamente tensados durante esos momentos, sin mencionar, que sus latidos cardíacos ahora estaban mucho más normales que antes, si bien no en completa naturalidad. Exhaló un suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de mirar su entorno, solo por sea caso; después de todo no había nada que temer. Raven se incorporó con lentitud, con los ojos que brillaban con una terca ansiedad, mientras recorrían toda la estancia. Nada extraño había frente a ella; no obstante, la mitad demonio se mantuvo expectante, revisando con sus orbes el lugar, hasta convencerse de que todo estaba en orden.

_Mientras yo esté contigo, nunca podrás descansar. _

Aquella frase, que se le había grabado en la mente parecía burlarse de ella mientras seguía sentada en el lecho, observando la totalmente normal habitación. No había nada por lo cual inquietarse. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada aún? Negó con la cabeza, como si se reprendiera a sí misma y ya a iba a intentar descansar unos minutos más, cuando su vista se clavó en un curioso objeto ubicado en la pared izquierda. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios, cuando este artefacto le devolvió una imagen aterradora, fría, fantasmal. Inmediatamente la joven cerró los ojos, cual si esperase una bofetada, mientras su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremecía debido a los escalofríos que surcaban su piel. Raven sintió cómo de su ser emanaba energía y oyó el sonido de un vidrio al romperse en pedazos. Bufó al observar, ya con los ojos abiertos, que "el extraño objeto" no era sino un inofensivo espejo y que la aterradora imagen que la asustara no había sido otra cosa que su propio reflejo. _Nunca fui una belleza... _pensó la hechicera con amargo sarcasmo.

-Y ahora tengo siete años de mala suerte -se dijo, al tiempo que recogía los trozos del espejo-. Lo último que me faltaba -ironizó.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza, aunque continuaba pensativa: hacía mucho que sus poderes no rompían o hacían volar algo, era una cuestión que había creído superada hacía años. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Por su sueño? Lo dudaba, ya que durante el tiempo en que se vio acosada por Trigon y la profecía de su nacimiento, también había tenido pesadillas de las cuales despertaba con el corazón en la mano, pero sus poderes no se descontrolaban. Así mismo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan apanicada antes y éso que en el pasado el miedo había sido algo recurrente en su vida. Otro suspiro salió de boca de la joven que ahora se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama, reflexionando en silencio. Tendría que idear algún método para combatir sus pesadillas, aunque por el momento nada le acudía a la cabeza.

-Y nuevamente... -musitó la joven, hablándole a la nada-, nuevamente un demonio me acecha en los sueños. Adoro la originalidad del infierno -murmuró con sarcasmo.

Se tomó las manos y agachó la cabeza, como si todo aquello que sentía y pensaba fuera demasiado pesado para su espíritu, lo que, en realidad, no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Todo aquello le atormentaba, le abrumaba el alma y ya no estaban sus eternos amigos para apoyarla. _No pienses en eso _Se ordenó Raven, con dureza, sacudiendo la cabeza para distraerse y llevar a su mente hacia otros caminos. Allí, en la soledad de aquella habitación ajena, por algunos momentos había vuelto a ser ella misma: sarcástica, oscura, solitaria, pero indudablemente humana. SI bien estaba muy lejos de volver a recuperar su identidad durante algunos segundos le pareció estar nuevamente en casa, nuevamente en su papel, que era muy lejano al de aquella desmoralizada y desolada chica en la que ahora se había convertido. Esperanza, eso era lo que le faltaba: algo de lo que aferrarse, algo por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir. Peleaba, pero a ciegas, por costumbre, no como antes, en las que se jugaba el todo por el todo. _Necesito a mis amigos... _

Raven se levantó, con violencia, incapaz de permanecer quieta en semejante estado. Se pasó como fiera enjaulada por toda la habitación, intentando serenar su alma, intentando enfriar su mente. En un instante, se dirigió hacia la ventana, para tratar de despejarse mirando la ciudad, por lo cual debió descorrer unas gruesas cortinas negras. Al apartar el cortinaje con delicadeza, debió taparse los ojos con la mano pues los rayos del sol mañanero le enceguecieron la visión. La híbrida se sorprendió mucho al notar que ya hacía bastante rato que había despuntado el amanecer, ya que por lo general, ella se levantaba junto al alba. Maldijo a sus Guardianes y al somnífero que le pusieron en el jugo de uva.

Corrió suavemente la ventana para disfrutar un poco de aire fresco, a falta de una azotea amplia en donde reposar, mas en seguida la hubo de cerrar de golpe, casi con rabia desesperada.

-¡No! -gritó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz, la cual comenzaba a notar un embriagante pero macabro olor.

Tarde se percató la mitad demonio de que alguien le había quitado su mascarilla, durante la noche. Al haber despertado agitada, su mente quedó débil, lo que había facilitado a sus instintos tomar el control con sigilo, sutileza, silencio, sin que ella, que estaba muy ocupada en serenarse, se percatara siquiera. Y al abrir aquella fatídica ventana le llegó como una bofetada en plena cara, un intenso y repugnantemente exquisito aroma a a sangre, nublando sus sentidos y provocando que su propio líquido vital se encabritara con ardor en sus venas... ardiendo de deseo, de sed. Los ojos le brillaron de rojo con fuerza y su garganta le quemaba, anhelando, exigiendo carne humana. Raven sacudió la cabeza, en un intento un tanto brusco por calmarse, mas su naturaleza era mucho más potente que su voluntad, que su razón, que su humanidad.

Era más fuerte que ella misma.

En un intento desesperado por refrenarse, la joven agarró una de las almohadas que estaban en la cabecera de la cama y la mordió, cual animal salvaje que despedaza a su presa. Sin embargo, eso lejos de calmarla, pareció enardecerla con más fiereza, llegando al punto de obligarla a mantenerse de rodillas, intentando resistir las oleadas de deseo y dolor que le llegaban a la mente.

Unos pasos resonaron en las habitaciones contiguas: eran los Guardianes que venían a la habitación de la mitad demonio a averiguar las causas de tanto bullicio. Dos sentimientos golpearon a Raven cuando oyó que venían por ella: la complacencia y satisfacción de tres presas fáciles, que caminaban directo a su condenación, pletóricas de deliciosa sangre y vida, ignorantes de lo que les deparaba: disfrutaría sintiendo la angustia de aquellos hombres cuando los matase; no obstante, aún quedaba algo de humana en ella y la desesperación más intensa de saber que iba a asesinar cruelmente a personas inocentes la embargaba a tal punto que los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas, cosa que solo había ocurrido contadas veces a lo largo de su vida y se derramaron lentamente por sus mejillas encendidas.

-No... -musitó débilmente, apretando los puños-. Por favor... no...

Sin embargo, inútil era intentar advertirles a los Guardianes que no entraran, pues su voz apenas le salía debido al esfuerzo que le significaba ordenarle funciones biológicas a su cerebro, como respirar y hablar, y al mismo tiempo contener su naturaleza. La puerta del cuarto crujió levemente, comenzando a abrirse con dramática lentitud.

Y el olor a sangre pareció aturdirle todos los sentidos, borrándole los pocos pensamientos que aún conservaba en su torturada mente. Incluso su propio líquido vital pareció encabritarse con más fiereza que antes, como caballo recién desbravado, ardiéndole como lava.

Sangre, ardor, sangre, deseo, sangre...

¡Sangre, sangre, sangre! Gritaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero ella no quería rendirse, pese a que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que toda batalla era inútil. _Que alguien me mate _fue uno de los pensamientos que logró formular la joven, al borde de la desesperación. La puerta se abrió por completo, enloqueciendo a la híbrida, quien por última vez intentó gritar, dando como resultado un gruñido de dolor: su sangre demoníaca le impidió toda acción.

¡Eso era: su sangre! ¡Allí estaba la solución!

En el preciso instante, en que Germá, Blau y Vel asomaban sus preocupados semblantes en la pieza, decididos a afrentar las consecuencias, pues algo sospechaban sobre el asunto, Raven se alzó la manga de su muñeca izquierda, apartó el guante que le cubría y, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, mordió con rabiosa voracidad su pálida piel desnuda, que de inmediato quedó manchada de rojo.

-¿¡Raven, qué demonios...?! -exclamó el jefe de los Guardianes con evidente consternación, pero sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento: podía resultar peligroso para todos.

-Cálmate -le ordenó Vel Llüisor a su líder, con firmeza y comprensión, a un tiempo-. Sabíamos que algo así podría suceder. Hay que tener la cabeza fría.

El joven de antifaz verde se tensó, turbado por la visión de la muchacha arrancándose, casi, las venas de su muñeca en un intento por controlarse. Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Germá, procurando darle apoyo.

-Raven... -musitó Blau Albí, quien luchaba por controlar su ansiedad, una parecida a la que dominaba a su otro compañero-. ¿Me escuchas?

La joven alzó la vista, ocultando entre los pliegues de su capa negra el brazo ahora herido, y asintió. Ya se había saciado y el olor a sangre no le incomodaba, es más, ni siquiera lo sentía; sin embargo, sí sentía naúseas, por lo que acababa de "beber" y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pese a todo ello, se levantó con dignidad y miró a sus interlocutores directamente. Éstos vislumbraron en las pupilas rojo oscuro de la joven, una intensa angustia y un tormentoso dolor que quizás nunca sería aplacado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, por Dios? -inquirió Blau Albí, profundamente inquieto.

Raven, por supuesto, no respondió de inmediato. Se tomó algunos minutos de silencios en los que trató de aminorar la pesada roca que sentía en el pecho, esa angustia que no la dejaba tranquila, pero de la cuál moriría antes de admitir. Finalmente, lanzó un suspiro de resignación: sus Guardianes tenían todo el derecho a saber lo ocurrido, tanto por su labor como tales como por ser dueños del lugar donde se alojaba ahora.

-Tuve un sueño -comenzó a explicar, con cierta rigidez en la postura-, de la cual me desperté muy agitada. Intenté serenarme, pero en el camino rompí el espejo y... -se interrumpió y bajó la mirada, avergonzada por lo que había contado.

-Descuida -intervino Vel, adivinando el ánimo de la joven-. Ese espejo era horrible.

_No tanto como lo que vi en él _se sintió tentada a agregar Raven con amargo sarcasmo, pero no se sentía con ánimos para bromear, ni siquiera irónicamente. Se limitó a asentir quedamente, para luego continuar su relato.

-Ordené todo como pude y me senté un momento a pensar. Luego quise algo de aire fresco y abrí la ventana. Bueno... -la joven parecía como atrapada en sus propias palabras, como si frente a sus ojos pasaran las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido-. Alguien me había quitado la mascarilla y... -cerró los ojos suavemente, abrumada.

El de antifaz dorado, Vel, tragó saliva profundamente nervioso: había sido él quien había despojado a Raven de su máscara; ahora se arrepentía de su insensato arrebato. Germá Oblit, por su parte, continuaba tenso y endurecido, mas su antifaz verde limón cubría a la perfección sus emociones. Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante aquellos segundos eternos, en parte porque ya sabían lo que continuaba en el relato de la híbrida y también porque no hallaban las palabras adecuadas para animar a la susodicha.

-Va a haber que curar eso -dijo Blau Albí, rompiendo el pesado silencio y señalando la herida de la muchacha, quien intentaba ocultarla en vano-. Voy por algunas cosas, ya vuelvo.

Mientras el guardián celeste iba en busca de los utensilios de curación, sus compañeros se quedaron junto a la rígida muchacha, como si quisieran intimidarla con sus presencias enmascaradas. Vel, aún con el sentimiento de culpa latiéndole en el pecho, se acercó tímidamente a la muchacha.

-Raven... -susurró el guardián, sentándose junto a ella-. Quisiera pedirte disculpas -la chica lo miró, aunque en sus ojos opacos no se translucía la curiosidad-. Yo fui el que te quitó la mascarilla durante la noche y... De verdad, lo siento; ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si yo...

-Hubiese sucedido de todas formas -le interrumpió Raven en un susurro, con la voz cargada de fría amargura-. No te disculpes, no tienes culpa de nada. Aquí la única culpable soy yo y lo sabes.

-No digas eso -le reprendió el hombre con severidad-. Eso no es cierto, no te debes culpar de nada...

-¿Sabes lo que hubiera sucedido si no me contengo? -preguntó ella, desviando la mirada y fijándola en un punto indefinido del suelo. El hombre guardó silencio, turbado por la interrogante de la híbrida, quien agregó con disimulada tristeza-: Eso creí.

-¡Demonios, Raven! ¡Ya basta! -gritó Germá Oblit, de pronto, enfurecido. Habíase mantenido callado y aparte, pero las frases de la muchacha lo habían colmado-. ¡Estoy harto! Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por intentar ayudarte y tú juegas con la tuya.

La chica tardó unos segundos en comprender la causa de la abrupta ira del joven líder, hasta que logró atar un par de cabos, cuando la mirada enmascarada de él se posó en la herida aún sangrante de su muñeca. Germá se había enfadado porque su irreflexiva acción, la que había salvado las vidas de los tres hombres, podría haber significado un riesgo para su propia vida, la de Raven. La chica, contrariada por la irritación del Guardián, alzó una ceja, mirándolo con fijeza y determinación.

-Es decir preferirías haber muerto destripado -sentenció con frialdad-. Claro, cómo no lo había considerado -ironizó ella.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Raven! -exclamó él-. Todos aquí conocemos el peligro al que nos enfrentamos ¿sabes? Entendemos los riesgos, no somos unos niños inmaduros. Pero no toleraré que desprecies tu vida de forma tan estúpida. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Hombre, te estás excediendo -intervino Vel inquieto, pero su líder lo miró con fiereza, pese a que ambos antifaces cubrían las emociones vibrantes de ambos hombres. Germá torció los labios en un gesto autoritario e ignoró, orgullosamente, el comentario.

-Salvé tu vida y la de tus compañeros -continuó diciendo, en voz queda pero intensa, Raven-. Si eso no significa nada para ti, ese ya no es mi asunto.

-¡Claro que no significa nada si te arriesgas por ello!

-¿Qué te importa a ti mi vida? -le espetó la chica, con fría rabia-. Nada. Preocúpate, más bien, de conservar tu existencia y de usar algo tu cerebro. Si lo hicieras, jamás te volverías a acercar a mí.

-En eso te equivocas -repuso Vel, quien no se había acobardado por la terquedad de su superior y seguía sereno-. No te vamos a dejar sola, aunque no desees nuestra compañía. No nos iremos sin cumplir nuestra misión y no importan los peligros que corramos.

-Has cosas mucho peores que la muerte, Raven -dijo Germá con gravedad e iba a continuar la oración, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Eso no tienes que repetirmelo, lo sé muy bien -susurró la híbrida, con abrumadora angustia en la voz que procuró ocultar.

-Entonces me puedes entender -razonó el líder, acercándose con gentil continente a ella-. No puedes ni imaginar cuánto me importa tu vida, Raven, como yo tampoco puedo comprender tu desprecio hacia ella.

La híbrida se quedó en silencio, reprimiendo sin esfuerzo, todas las cosas que tenía por decirle al joven Guardián, mas tres cosas le detuvieron: una, un extraño pero intenso sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia Germá, como si el muchacho fuera alguien a quien no debiera herir, alguien que tuviera que cuidar y resguardar de todo daño, como una figura de porcelana; dos, una suerte de cortesía hacia sus anfitriones, ya que, después de todo, ella tan solo era una huésped en aquella casa y no tenía derecho a armar disputas; aquello le incomodó, quizás estaría mejor sola. Finalmente, la tercera razón radicaba en que Germá también le recordaba mucho a su antiguo compañero Robin y eso le angustiaba de sobremanera. ¿Qué sería de él y los Titanes?

-No es bueno guardarse las cosas ¿sabes? -murmuró Blau Albí, quien ya había vuelto con los implementos de curación necesarios y que ya parecía haber comprendido todo lo ocurrido-. Es preferible que digas lo que tengas que decir y ya.

La joven negó con la cabeza y se levantó con determinación. Se acercó al velador, junto a su cama, tomó su mochila, se colocó la mascarilla en la boca y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, con resignada decisión. El de antifaz celeste intuyó lo que la chica pretendía y con firmeza, pero suficiente suavidad, la tomó de un brazo y la volteó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -le dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y la voz, aunque gentil, cargada de reprobación. Raven no respondió y apartó la vista, situándola en un punto indefinido de la pared-. ¡Uno se va un segundo y aquí arde Troya! -exclamó el Guardián, esta vez mirando a sus colegas, sin recibir más a cambio que un par de miradas evasivas.

-Él quizás tiene razón -susurró Raven, refiriéndose a Germá, quien permanecía en silencio-, pero hay muchas cosas que no comprenden y que no podrán comprender; como, tal vez, yo tampoco pueda comprender lo que ustedes buscan. Es por eso que prefiero moverme sola.

-La soledad no es una opción -repuso Vel Llüisor, en un quedo murmullo-. Divide y vencerás dice el sabio refrán. No queremos imponerte nuestra ayuda, Raven, sino ofrecértela; no obstante, no podemos permitir que te vayas sola a cualquier lado. Se acercan tiempos difíciles y solos, ninguno podrá resistir.

La joven miró intensamente al guardián y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza, aceptando, de ese modo, sus palabras. _Me he vuelto bueno con las palabras_, pensó el Guardián, complacido.

-Bueno, yo venía a curar una herida -anunció Blau Albí, conciliadoramente, cuyo único interés parecía ser el bienestar de la híbrida-, aunque creo que sería mucho mejor que la curarses por ti misma: te ahorrarías toda la curación y la molestia.

La mitad demonio se mantuvo en silencio, dando a entender de que prefería no hablar del tema. El guardián suspiró, resignado a la actitud sombría de la muchacha y se dispuso a realizar su labor. Extrajo de un pequeño botiquín una serie de elementos: una venda, una menuda esponja amarilla y un pote con un ungüento blanco. Blau tendió su mano con gentileza, indicándole a Raven que le mostrara su herida, cosa que hizo de mala gana. El hombre disimuló su sorpresa al ver la horrenda herida de la chica, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una frase.

-Podrías haberte desangrado. No te reprocho nada, pero por piedad ten mucho cuidado para otra vez. Nadie aquí presente quiere que te suceda algo.

-Lo sé -musitó la joven en voz baja e iba a agregar algo más, cuando una voz a sus espalda la interrumpió.

-Eh... Raven... -se trataba del líder, quien sentándose junto a la chica, parecía algo nervioso y balbuceaba; no obstante, eso no le impidió lanzarle una mirada severa al guardián celeste, para que continuara con su tarea de curación sin entrometerse-. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió hace un rato. Me alteré más de la cuenta, no medí mis palabras y creí que estaba en lo correcto. No tengo derecho alguno a tratarte de ese modo y por eso me disculpo.

-Haya paz -terció Raven, quedamente, mientras lo miraba con fijeza-. También actué precipitadamente y me disculpo. Todo quede en el pasado.

Y de inmediato ocurrió algo extraordinario: Raven sonrió. Fue una sonrisa fugaz, espontánea, algo triste pero a la vez tremendamente cálida, nacida de ebtre la oscuridad misma de su alma. Los Guardianes se sintieron algo impactados con el insólito gesto, mas al mismo tiempo, supieron que aún quedaba un rayo de luz y esperanza en el desesperado corazón de la muchacha. Raven, por su lado, fue la más sorprendida con su impulso: todo lo que había sentido antes de ello era una sensación de infinita comprensión y una suerte de sentimiento de protección hacia el líder, como si debiera resguardarlo de todo daño, sentimiento que ya había sentido antes junto a él.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de cerrar esa herida -anunció Blau Albí, mientras sonreía con algo de nostalgia-. Lo que sí, quizás te duela un poco.

La joven asintió, desestimando la advertencia. El guardián murmuró unas palabras en voz baja, que Raven no alcanzó a distinguir y, de inmediato, una luz blanca salió de la palma del hombre. La herida comenzó a cerrar lentamente, como si la piel completa tuviera que estirarse para cubrirla; sintió algunas punzadas de dolor, pero nada que le molestara mucho. Al final, solo quedó un par de cortes algo inflamados pero no abiertos, que el joven cubrió con una venda. Raven miró con algo de nerviosismo la bella pero odiosa letra "S" que seguía apreciándose en su muñeca izquierda, ahora cubierta con la gasa, mas donde el Guardián pareció pasarla aquello por alto, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Eres mago -susurró cuando él hubo acabado.

El Guardián sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, con una expresión de dulce nerviosismo en el rostro. No obstante de ello, la hechicera notó una ligera incomodidad en él.

-Todos aquí tenemos nociones de magia -confesó-. No es la gran cosa, la verdad. Solo espero que te sea útil, Raven. Estoy... estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que pued... podamos -el joven terminó con un leve sonrojo debido a su doble traspié.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras en su fuero interno se preguntaba sin cesar, quién se escondía tras ese antifaz celeste. La apariencia del joven no le ayudaba a identificarlo pues los tres Guardianes eran idénticos: altos, delgados, facciones finas, tez blanca y cabello negro. Raven recordó que las antiguas órdenes de su pueblo natal solían esconderse tras esas tretas: así nadie reconocía a sus miembros y éstos se hallaban seguros. ¿Quiénes serían aquellos tres hombres? Aquel pensamiento le hizo pensar que tal vez no habían sido del todo sinceros con ella referente a sus identidades o nombres. _Y tampoco tendrían por qué serlo._ Luego y posando una mano en el hombro de Blau, susurró.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras -respondió él con una sonrisa.

El sol ya bañaba con sus tenues rayos montañeros, la hasta antes de que Vel corriese la cortina, lóbrega habitación. El trajín de las personas en sus quehaceres diarios le daban al nuevo día un cariz de acogedora normalidad. Raven suspiró al pensar que la existencia despreocupada y tranquila de los ciudadanos de Jump City, quizás pronto podría cambiar drásticamente. Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, aquellos niños que ahora jugaban en las calles, inocentes y esperanzados, perecerían bajo engendros salidos de sus peores pesadillas, incluso bajo el enajenamiento de ella misma, de Raven. ¡Cuántas vidas se apagarían como la llama vacilante de una vela! Y todo sería por su culpa, su maldita culpa. A veces... tan solo a veces, deseaba ser una joven normal, con una familia, amigos comunes, preocupaciones sin mayor peso; deseaba ser totalmente humana, sin poderes, sin un pasado agobiante, sin un destino escrito; no obstante, y pese a todo aquello, también agradecía tener algo de fortaleza para luchar contra su propia oscuridad y salvar a quienes quería, de un infierno que no les correspondía.

Raven sacudió la cabeza levemente, para arrancarse de su brumoso mundo interior. Dirigió su vista una vez más hacia la ventana, que mostraba parte de la ciudad y tomó una decisión.

-Iré a meditar -anunció la híbrida. Hacía mucho que no meditaba, más que todo debido a los vertiginosos acontecimientos recientes que le habían mantenido el alma en un hilo y ahora sentía una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Y a dónde irás? -inquirió Blau, saltando como resorte ante lo dicho por la chica.

-A algún lugar tranquilo en el bosque -explicó ella, mientras se colocaba su capucha negra-. Y les agradecería que no me siguieran: quiero estar sola -advirtió.

-No hay problema en ello, siempre y cuando no te alejes mucho -sonrió Germá, quien parecía haber recuperado su tono gentil y educado-. Por ahora dudo que sufras algún ataque, pero mantente alerta de todos modos -aconsejó.

Raven asintió y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz juguetona y algo extraña de Vel la detuvo en seco.

-Si la chica es toda una fiera, sabe cuidarse solita -bromeó el hombre sonriendo-, pero parece que olvida algo... -añadió mientras miraba con elocuencia a Germá.

El líder miró con desconcierto a su compañero durante algunos segundos, hasta que entró en cuenta de qué era a lo que se refería. Esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa y sacó de entre los pliegues de su capa un curioso objeto de plata que centelleaba al sol.

-Si vas a salir -dijo, dirigiéndose a Raven-, me gustaría que llevaras contigo esto.

El guardián le tendió el destelleante artefacto que la chica tomó no sin cierta desconfianza y quizás algo de extrañeza. Se trataba de un bello y trabajado broche de plata con la forma de un cuervo con las alas extendidas; la joven lo aferró con los ojos brillantes, comprendiendo con algo de pesar y renuencia lo que debía hacer. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se despojó de su propio broche en negro y rojo y lo reemplazó en la capa con aquel nuevo. En su interior, Raven sintió que se arrancaba algo de su propia alma, de su propia esencia. Y tal vez fuera cierto: aquel broche rojo y negro era el legítimo de sus vestidos, tenía algo de Azarath; a la vez, también poseía un toque titán que lo hacía único y especial. ¡Cuántas veces destelleó con un suave color rojo, anunciando problemas en la ciudad!

_-Y bien, ¿Por qué están todos parpadeando? -reclamó Terra, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarra._

Raven sabía que ya no era digna de portar aquel sujetador; lo sabía desde que había desconectado el sistema anexo de rastreo que tenía incorporado a él, para que los Titanes desistieran de buscarla o que no pudieran ubicar su paradero. Saber que, a todo estyo, había aprendido de su amigo Cyborg. Esas eran las ironías de la vida.

El nuevo broche brillaba con soberbia en su pecho, en la capa de su nueva dueña. Luego de unos segundos de tensa expectación, la chica guardó el viejo sujetador en un bolsillo de su mochila con un tenue suspiro de nostalgia; de inmediato, el cuervo de plata comenzó a sonar, cual insistente mas tenue graznido, y a despedir un suave destello azulado.

-Funciona bien ¿no? -dijo la voz de Vel. El guardián había desaparecido de la habitación, de seguro mientras Raven se hallaba distraída con el asunto del broche; sin embargo, su voz se oía con claridad a través del cuervo de plata a través de unas sutiles rendijas que simulaban las plumas del ave-. Como seguro notas, el broche funciona como transmisor y rastreador. Así que cualquier cosa que ocurra estaremos en contacto. Es solo cuestión de presionar el cuervito, pronunciar el nombre de aquel con quien quieres hablar y decir lo que quieras decir.

El Guardián de antifaz dorado, apareció sonriente por el marco de la puerta. Por vez primera, Raven se percató de que cada Guardián portaba un broche con una figura diferente, distinta a las siluetas comunes de las ropas de Azarath: Germá lucía un gallardo zorro, también plateado, con una cola afilada y un rostro astuto; Vel, un halcón de perfil, soberbio y marcial, cuyo ojo parecía resplandecer junto al metal; Blue Albí, finalmente, portaba un broche con la figura de una colosal criatura alada, de grandes fauces y gruesas patas que Raven, no obstante, no logró reconocer.

-Creo que ahora sí estás lista para salir -estimó el líder con una sonrisa, mientra observaba como la chica se colocaba la espada, su nueva arma recogida en la única misión compartida con sus Guardianes, en la espalda mediante una elaboración echa por Germá adherida a su propia capa y se echó la mochila en el hombro izquierdo de modo que ambas cosas no le incomodaran en la espalda-, pero, por si las moscas, no te alejes mucho.

-No lo haré -prometió ella.

La joven se despidió quedamente de los tres hombres y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la salida. Ya la noche anterior, y vaya que le parecía una eternidad (NA: Y a los lectores creo que también, me alargué demasiado xD), había memorizado el camino por el pasillo hacia la puerta, por lo que no requirió de guía; no obstante, al solo cruzar el umbral de la habitación sintió que unas manos firmes pero delicadas le sujetaban por los brazos y una voz suave y embriagante le susurraba al oído.

-Cuídate mucho, Raven -y la presión en sus brazos cesó inmediatamente. La híbrida volteó sorprendida, y quizás algo extrañada, por la repentina acción, mas solo alcanzó a ver el revolotear de una capa blanca y el destello celeste de un antifaz.

Raven suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó, por segunda vez, en sus labios. Con aquellos hombres, definitivamente había hallado un consuelo para su alma atormentada, para su corazón lleno de dudas, de miedo y dolor. Tal vez... tal vez en un futuro, cuando todo pasase ya, cuando pudiera mirar al mañana con confianza y tranquilidad, podría presentarlos a los Titanes. Si éstos la perdonaban algún día, claro. Procuró no pensar en ello, por ahora, todo cuanto su distorsionada mente podía asimilar era el aroma varonil y el susurro candoroso de Blau en su oído. ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a alguien? ¿A quién estaba pasando por alto? La chica suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Realmente necesitaba meditar.

* * *

En la Torre T se respiraba un aire tranquilo, cotidiano, que no reflejaba en estricto rigor la preocupación en las mentes de sus habitantes; no obstante, en aquellos instantes, los Jóvenes Titanes intentaban relejarse para luego continuar con su labor de búsqueda, respuestas y trabajo, luego, con mayores bríos.

Nightwing entrenaba un poco algunas tácticas de combates en el gimnasio, pues el ejercicio físico le despejaba la mente y le permitiía pensar con mayor claridad, desprendiéndose de todo el estrés y la tensión. Por lo demás, el líder disfrutaba relizando aquello: de ese modo se sentía relajado, pero a la vez haciendo algo que le sería útil para el futuro. Starfire y Terra, por otro lado, se habían encerrado en la pieza de esta última, para tener una "charla de chicas", ordenar cosas y compartir juntas, como hacía tiempo que no la hacían. Después de todo, no siempre tenían que estar "pegadas" a sus respectivos novios. Cada uno necesitaba su espacio y en aquel momento ambas chicas se recreaban en un momento de privada amistad. ¿De qué hablaban? Aquello era un misterio que nadie jamás develaría.

Por último, Cyborg u Chico Bestia habían formado un hábitat aparte, un medioambiente bastante bullicioso, pero ajeno al de los demás titanes. Ya que nada es más relajante que una buena partida de videojuegos ¿verdad? No obstante, parecía que nadie los comprendía. ¿Cómo no iba a ser relajante y tranquilo una inofensiva tanda de Mega Monos 5, versión Expansion?

-¡Viejo, soy un ganador indiscutido! –exclamó el moreno, haciendo un baile de victoria improvisado frente a las narices furibundas de su amigo.

-Fueron solo dos veces –musitó Chico Bestia, aparentemente impasible, aunque en realidad, se mordía la lengua de rabia.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Fueron al menos siete veces, sin contar esa en que te convertiste en una anguila y causaste un apagón por cortocircuito! –le desdijo su amigo, con una dura mirada de fastidio; realmente estaban provocando un verdadero escándalo-. Viejo, eso si fue patético. ¡Pudiste quemar la consola! ¿Sabe lo que hubiera significado eso?

-¡Lo hice porque estabas haciendo una trampa atroz y no me querías escuchar! –se defendió el cambiante, enfrentado al mitad robot-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que en el nivel Bonus no puedes usar la técnica de las Bananas Furiosas?

-¡Estás loco, Bestita! Es un nivel de Bonus –recalcó, como si se tratara de la cura del cáncer-, por lo que no cuenta para los puntos y ¡hago lo que se me de en gana!

-Claro, viejo, pero consigues cinco vidas haciendo trampa –Chico Bestia se acercó al moreno y le gritó en el oído con caricaturesca estridencia-: ¡Trampa! ¡Trampa!

-¡No es cierto! –gritó Cyborg, levantándose y señalando acusadoramente al verde con su dedo-. Lo que pasa es que no puedes admitir que pateé tu virtual y verde trasero siete veces.

-¡Nada que ver! ¡Quiero la revancha! –exigió Chico Bestia, picado, mientras se apoderaba del control del videojuego con agilidad.

-¡Ah no, Bestita! –Cyborg le dio un leve empujón, le arrebató el control e inició una nueva partida a su nombre-. ¡Me toca! El ganador siempre comienza la partida siguiente ¿recuerdas?

-¡Eso lo inventaste! ¡Devuélvemelo, me toca a mí! –porfió el titán, intentando forcejear con Cyborg, en vano, causando que ambos muchachos corrieran por toda la sala, causando un enorme bullicioo y caos.

El umbral de la puerta se abrió y ambos compañeros detuvieron en seco su "pelea", temiendo ver a la enfadada figura de Nightwing. De inmediato, se pusieron firmes y esbozaron una ancha y angelical sonrisa, cambiando sus rostros enfadados por unos de genuina inocencia. Tan real era su expresión, que era evidente que era forzada; no obstante, no se trataba del líder, sino de Terra y Starfire, quienes venían a averiguar cuál de los dos titanes intentaba estrangular al otro.

-¡Qué gritos, por Dios! –exclamó Terra, con los brazos en jarra-. Parecen niños.

-Amigos, ¿Por qué la pelea? -preguntó Starfire, mirándolos a ambos de tanto en tanto.

-Chico Bestia me quitó el control cuando era mi turno -acusó Cyborg, cual niño pequeño, cruzándose de brazos, ofendido.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Él estaba haciendo trampa! -replicó el verde a grito pelado, gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos.

Ambos muchachos volvieron a tranzarse en una bulliciosa trifulca, cuyo único propósito era volver a tener el dominio de ansiado control. Starfire lanzó un suspiro de resignación: conocía muy bien a sus amigos y sabía que no desistirían de su pelea con con facilidad. Tomaría mucho convencerlos de que siguieran su juego en paz; no obstante, la alienígena se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a ayudar a una también fastidiada Terra en la labor de calmar a los muchachos.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Ey! –llamó la rubia, intentando hacerse oír en medio de la casi caricaturesca pelea, sin resultado.

-¡¡CHICOOS!! –gritó la alienígena de forma gutural, exagerando lo más posible la letra "o". La estrategia funcionó y Chico Bestia, Cyborg e, inclusive una indefensa Terra, se quedaron estáticos, con los ojos como platos, los cabellos alborotados y la idea de haber quedado sordos-. No peleen más, por favor.

-Sí… ¿Por qué no mejor nos invitan a jugar una partida? –propuso la terráquea, aún algo aturdida por el grito de la pelirroja-. Star con Chico Bestia y yo con Cyborg. Así no habrá más trampa y será divertido.

-Pero yo no sé jugar –susurró la de Tamaran, algo apenada por su confesión-. Perjudicaré a Chico Bestia.

-Bah, no te preocupes Star –desestimó el cambiante, con una mueca presumida-. En unos minutos te convertiré en toda una experta. ¡Serás casi tan buena como yo! Digo casi, porque nadie puede superar al inigualable Chico Bestia –acabó con una pose de supermodelo.

-¿El inigualable Chico Bestia que fue pateado por Cyborg siete veces? –masculló el moreno, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-¡Viejo, eso no es…! –comenzó a replicar el cambiante, pero un dedo de Terra lo silenció, interrumpiéndolo.

-No empiecen otra vez, mejor juguemos.

Los jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo y, aunque Chico Bestia quedó algo enfurruñado, Terra se apresuró a animarlo, depositando un fugaz pero dulce beso en los labios que le devolvió la sonrisa a la cara.

Varios minutos tomó a los tres titanes, explicar cómo funcionaba el juego a Starfire, quién insistía en que no tenía sentido apretar dos teclas al mismo tiempo y que el mono virtual no se moviera. ¡Se supone que debería moverse! Los chicos, con paciencia infinita, le hicieron comprender que su mono no podía pelear ni moverse si apretaba la tecla "Pausa" y "Saltar" al mismo tiempo. AL final, pudieron disfrutar de una buena partida y ¡sorpresa! El equipo de Chico Bestia y Starfire ganó varias tandas, asunto que a Cyborg le olió a manipulación y trampa, pero donde luego logró vencer codo a codo con Terra, no hizo comentario alguno.

-¡Ah, viejo, ya me cansé! -dijo Cyborg, dejando el control a un lado y estirándose para desentumecer su cuerpo.

-¿Te cansaste de ser vencido por el imbatible equipo de Star y yo? -inquirió Chico Bestia, mirándolo con malicia.

-Realmente compadezco a la pobre Star, Bestita. Digo, jugar con un enano verde como tú... ha de ser realmente descepcionante.

-Al menos no destruí el mono de Terra por accidente ¡Viejo, eso fue ridñiculo!

-Como dijiste, fue un accidente y... en fin, no vot a discutir contigo; mi flamante bebé tiene una ligera tranca en el motor y tengo que repararlo. Además quiero remodelar la carrocería y cambiarle los neumáticos que están algo viejos... Terra ¿te gustaría ayudarme un rato? -concluyó su ensoñada lista de "cosas por hacer en el Auto-T", mirando a la joven rubia con una sonrisa gentil.

La ojiazul pegó un salto desde el sillón y chocó la palma con el mitad robot, entusiasmada con la idea. El moreno sonrió.

-¡Claro, Cy! Será genial -exclamó, pero antes volteó hacia el acmbiante y preguntó-: No te molesta ¿verdad Chico Bestia? Porque si quieres que me quede...

El joven héroe había comenzado otra partida de su juego favorito, mas al oír la voz de su amada hablándole, puso Pausa al juego y, volteó.

-No te preocupes Terra -dijo, sonriendo con algo de ternura-. Sé que te aburrirías estando todo el rato conmigo, porque voy a estar jugando videojuegos. ¡Ve con él! Confío en ambos y sé que puedo estar tranquilo si están juntos.

Terra y Cyborg sonrieron ante esa muestra de sinceridad y confianza que les ofrecía el muchacho. Pronto en la sala solo se oía el continuo teclear del control y algún suspiro ocasional de parte de Starfire. Chico Bestia no se había percatado de que algo parecía angustiar a la alienígena, pero luego de algunos minutos, notó algo extraño en la mirada, por lo general alegre y vivaz de su amiga. Dejó el control a un lado y se acercó tímidamente a ella, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-¿Star? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

La joven estaba metida en sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó un poco al oír las palabras de su amigo. Intentó sonreír con naturalidad, pero la sonrisa le salió forzada y sus ojos aún mostraban un toque de evidente melancolía.

-No es nada, Chico Bestia -aseguró-. Ya se me pasará.

-Pero Star... ¿Qué sucede? Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

La tamaraniana asintió, exhalando un suspiro.

-Es que... no lo sé, amigo, todo este asunto... me tiene muy preocupada. ¿Qué pasará si no logramos encontrar a Raven? ¿Y si está herida? ¿Qué pasa si este problema no lo logramos solucionar? ¿Y si... y si no logramos vencer está vez? -la angustia se traslucía en la voz calma de la chica, que mantenía la vista fija en los ojos del cambiante. Verde y verde.

-Star, no tienes que pensar esas cosas -dijo Chico Bestia, posando una mano sobre el hombro de ella-. Estamos juntos en esto y juntos lo vamos a solucionar. En cuanto a Raven... -el joven titubeó, sintiendo también como las incertidumbres nocturnas volvían a él, lentamente-. No sé dónde estará, pero sé que está bien. Lo siento, creo que lo sentimos todos. La vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes; lo que tienes que tener claro es que estamos todos en esto. -le tomó una mano y la aferró con fuerza, transmitiéndole paz y apoyo-. Unidos somos indestructibles, Star.

La joven sonrió y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para provocarle un paro respiratorio. El chico se sonrojó levemente por el acto espontáneo de la alienígena, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, amigo. De verdad, lo necesitaba.

-Cuando quieras, Star. Siempre voy a estar para ti -aseguró-. Todos siempre estaremos dispuestos a escucharte. Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé -la joven se encogió de hombros, juguetona-. A ver... ¿Recuerdas la carita irresisitible de gatito que siempre hacías?

El chico por toda respuesta se transformó en el tierno minino al cual se refería la pelirroja. Esta sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo, jugando con él. Chico Bestia, animado por la alegría contagiosa de su compañera, comenzó a cambiar de forma rápidamente, pasando de minino a un cachorro y de cachorro a un pequeño pingüino. De ternura en ternura. Pronto las caricias pasaron a ser un juego más dinámico y el cambiante y la alienígena comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas, él en forma de animal. Las risas no tardaron y el ambiente, hacía tan solo unos instantes melancólico y abatido, ahora estaba alegre y juguetón, lleno de vida y compañerismo. Al final, el cambiante se sintió algo cansado y volvió a su forma humana, aún riendo, mas no se percató de que estaba encima de Starfire, por lo que quedó en una posición bastante incómoda.

Él sobre ella.

La chica pareció no percatarse de aquello, en parte porque estaba demasiado animada como para turbarse y en parte porque la situación no le parecía extraña. Eran dos amigos divirtiéndose un rato, para matar las penas, para alejar la tristeza. Nada más. Al menos así lo pensaba ella.

Chico Bestia sí se sintió algo turbado y tragó saliva, dispuesto a incorporarse rápidamente. Tenía que, urgentemente, poner algunos metros de distancia entre ella y él; sin embargo, pronto esa urgencia cesó. La chica lo miró, ahora seriamente y él le devolvió la mirada. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Deberías haber visto... tu... cara...! -decía con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelirroja.

-¡Mira... tu pelo! -comentó él, poseído aún por la hilaridad. Lo peculiar es que seguía sobre ella, pero ya no le importaba. Eran amigos y ambos sabían muy bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro y el respeto que le tenían a sus respectivas parejas. Nadie podía reprocharles el entretenerse un rato sanamente, ya que eso era. Una diversión sana.

-¡¿Chico Bestia?! ¿¡¡Qué rayos haces!!? -rugió una voz desde la entrada.

Pero al parecer Nightwing no entendía eso.

El cambiante pareció comprender en la situación en la que se hallaba y con rapidez se apartó de la alienígena, con una expresión algo avergonzada en la cara. Ya de pie, se colocó una mano en la nuca.

-Viejo, cálmate -dijo, seriamente-. No estábamos haciendo nada, sólo nos divertíamos un rato. Jamás le tocaría un pelo y lo sabes.

-Nightwing... -Starfire, quien parecía intuir que el líder estaba apunto de entrar en erupción, se apresuró a apaciguarlo-. No te enfades con el Chico Bestia, él solo quería animarme un momento, ya que me encontraba algo triste.

-No hables, Star -ordenó el pelinegro, con rabia contenida-. ¡Esto es entre Chico Bestia y yo! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Ahora, vete de aquí!

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras ahogaba un grito y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pocas veces el joven le había gritado, pero nunca como aquella vez. Se sintió herida, pero conservando la dignidad y el orgullo, alzó el vuelo y desapareció, intentando que no la viera llorar. ¿Había hecho algo tan malo?

-¡¡Mira lo que hiciste, viejo!! -le gritó Chico Bestia, señalando la puerta por la que la tamaraniana se había ido-. ¡Más te vale que te disculpes con ella!

-Tú no me das órdenes -masculló Nightwing, con frialdad-. ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Acaso no te basta con Terra?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo y el cambiante apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia arder en sus venas. Realmente, en aquel momento, todo lo que quería era plantarle un buen puñetazo a su líder. ¡Cómo podía ser tan idiota! Nunca había imaginado que Nightwing fuera un hombre celoso, pero aunque lo fuera, aquello realmente se había salido de control.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que siento por Terra y lo que siento por Star -dijo Chico Bestia, sintiendo que las palabras le brotaban de la boca como salidas de su alma-. A Terra la amo y a Star la quiero mucho, como amiga. Sé muy bien cuál es la diferencia y, aunque esté con Terra, a Star la voy a apoyar siempre, porque eso hacen los amigos. ¡La gente no cambia por tener novio! ¡La pregunta aquí es, _Robin_, es si realmente tú mereces a Star! ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella se sentía abatida? ¿En dónde, a ver? ¡Por eso recurrió a mí! ¡Porque su noviecito estaba muy ocupado dándole golpes a un saco de tierra!

-Eso no es... -pero el líder tuvo que interrumpirse, pues la alarma sonó. Al instante acudieron todos los Titanes, incluida Starfire, quien al parecer, había compartido su aflicción con Terra, quien miraba duramente a Nighwing. El líder lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo y se dirigió al monitor. Cyborg, se acercó a Chico Bestia que tenía el rostro algo colorado por la discusión.

-¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió el moreno, preocupado.

-Simplemente puntos sobre algunas íes -respondió el muchacho, mirando a su amigo-. No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar. Eso sí, depende de cuán fuerte sea el orgullo de Nightwing.

-Viejo, realmente lamento que te vieras involucrado -Cyborg apoyó una mano metálica sobre el hombro del verde-. Si no le hubiera dicho a Terra que me acompañase, quizás esto no habría pasado.

-¡Nah! -el joven desestimó la inquietud con un gesto de su mano-. Creo que esta conversación tarde o temprano la tendríamos. Luego hablaré con Terra, espero que no se haya molestado por lo que hice, aunque sé que, por esta vez, yo tengo razón.

-Has madurado, ¡Quién lo diría! -comentó Cyborg, acercándose al monitor para ver las señales de emergencia.

Chico Bestia solo sonrió. Nightwing, en tanto, en completo silencio, escrutaba con su enmascarada mirada el puntito rojo que se distinguía en el plano de la ciudad. Tecleaba con rapidez unas coordenadas y códigos, para ver si conseguía más información sobre el problema en la ciudad, mas su mente se hallaba aún profundamente alterada. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y se obligó a concentrarse en la misión que se les presentaba. Ya luego aclararía todo con Chico Bestia; tal vez, incluso luchar le haría bien para aclarar su ofuscada mente.

-Hay problemas en el área cinco de la ciudad -informó a sus compañeros, sin detener su mirada en ninguno en especial-. No dice de qué se trata, pero tendremos que averiguarlo. ¡Titanes, vamos!

* * *

Cuando los héroes llegaron, la zona que había mandado la señal se hallaba en completa calma, vacía. Era, por lo general, un lugar bastante concurrido, pues allí se encontraban algunos edificios importantes y varias tiendas; no obstante, ahora parecía como si llevara abandonado bastante tiempo.

-Estén atentos, Titanes -ordenó Nightwing, con la cabeza puesta en la misión.

-Está todo muy silencioso... -opinó Terra, mirando en derredor con desconfianza. También tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero no se sentía dolida con su amado, sino solo preocupada por la discusión entre él y el líder. Luego pensaría en ello-. Demasiado silencioso ¿no lo creen?

-Mis sensores indican que no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda -dijo Cyborg, revisando sus sistemas, con igual recelo-. Es extraño, ¿Por qué la señal venía de aquí si no hay nada?

-Tal vez fue solo una trampa -Starfire, por vez primera, alzó la voz, que se hallaba entera pero tímida-, aunque lo dudo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, caminando en círculos, durante varios minutos. Por alguna extraña razón, no se convencían de que no había nadie en aquel lugar; algo les indicaba que sí, que sí había algo allí, pese a que todo pareciera indicar lo contrario.

-Supongo que sí fue una trampa -opinó Chico Bestia, relajando la tensión de sus músculos, pero en ese preciso momento, de la tierra salió una sombra que sobresaltó al cambiante.

Los Titanes se pusieron en guardia, pero la sombra, que parecía humana, no parecía tener prisa por atacar. Se trataba de un hombre de unos veinticinco o más años, de contextura musculosa y atlética. El cabello lo tenía hasta los hombros, lacio, de un color negro azulado; las orejas, como elfo, las tenía puntiagudas y portaban unos aros. Vestía por completo de negro, pero de forma casual e informal, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, estaba de espaldas y había salido de suelo de forma misteriosa, por lo que ningún titán bajó la guardia.

El hombre comenzó a voltearse lentamente, mientras una risa suave y masculina salía de sus labios. Los héroes pegaron un grito de asombro al verle la cara. Cuatro ojos de un intenso color rojo y una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaban su cara.

-Saludos, Jóvenes Titanes -su voz era oscura, fría, tranquila, pero indudablemente maligna-. Hace mucho que quería conocerlos.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con autoridad, Nightwing.

El hombre rió.

-Muy impaciente, muchacho. Eso me gusta -susurró-. Obstinación, orgullo, desconfianza... Sí, serías un excelente manjar para mi estómago. Pero para fortuna tuya y de los tuyos, no he venido aquí para destruirlos. Sería poco divertido ¿no creen? -mientras hablaba, iba caminando en círculos, rodeando a los Titanes-. Nightwing, Chico Bestia, Terra, Starfire, Cyborg... Falta una ¿verdad? -nuevamente la risa se hizo escuchar.

-Dime qué es lo que planeas -esta vez fue Cyborg, quien al oír la referencia a Raven se había tensado, apretando los puños. Nadie, por villano que fuera, se iba a burlar de ellos o de su hermanita.

-¿Realmente esperas que te lo diga? -inquirió el hombre, divertido-. Sí, realmente lo esperas. Vaya, eso sí es una novedad. Deben luchar con villanos muy mediocres ¿no? Digo... admitir lo que planeas, es algo muy bajo. ¿verdad? Creo que me harté de tanta cháchara inútil. Yo solo venía a presentarme. Mi nombre es Jesse y creo que quizás intuirán que no soy un hombre. Lo que me decepciona es que aún no asocien... ¿No saben aún quién soy? -parecía muy entretenido con las caras orgullosas, pero evidentemente desconcertadas de los Titanes-. Veo que tendré que darles pistas fáciles: soy hermano de quien ustedes buscan.

-¿Raven? -se atrevió a decir Chico Bestia, anonadado-. No puede ser... ella no tiene un...

-¡Al fin, una criatura inteligente! -soltó Jesse, con hilaridad-. Y eso que no pecas precisamente de listo, ¿verdad, muchacho? Así que ya saben quién soy. Bueno, eso es todo, por ahora. Pero antes de irme, pues créanme que soy un... demonio ocupado, les daré un pequeño regalo.

Dicho esto, Jesse desapareció, pero en su lugar aparecieron cinco pequeños monstruos deformes, de un intenso color rojo, con idénticos cuatro orbes, colmillos y fealdad. Avanzaron hacia los héroes con lentitud, como saboreando anticipadamente el bocadillo que se les ofrecía.

-¡Titanes, ataquen! -gritó Nightwing, saltando hacia la batalla.

Pronto el lugar, antes silencioso, se llenó de gritos, rugidos, rocas volantes, rayos verdes, energía sónica y alaridos guturales. La pelea, aunque numéricamente a favor de los Titanes, se inclinó desde el comienzo hacia los monstruos demoníacos, que pese a su patética figura jorobada, eran tremendamente poderosos.

-¡Diablos! -bramó Nightwing, intentando en vano derribar a uno-. ¡Son muy fuertes! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un modo mejor de pelear!

-No nos podemos rendir -dijo Cyborg, peleando junto con Terra, quien se veía cansada pero estable en su roca-. ¡Si nos retiramos estos demonios van a arrasar con la ciudad!

Los jóvenes se replegaron, apretándose los unos con los otros, jadeantes y agotados. Nunca habrían creído que se enfrentarían a seres tan fuertes. Los demonios, al parecer, intuyeron el temor de los jóvenes y comenzaron a atacar con más brío. El fuego despedido de sus monstruosas gargantas no se hizo esperar y los héroes debieron separarse para volver a pelear.

-¡¡Titanes, ataquen!! -volvió a ordenar con más energía y bravura Nightwing, que sin miedo volvió a combatir.

La fiereza de su líder se contagió entre los jóvenes, quienes acometieron con todas sus fuerzas a sus enemigos. Y la batalla pareció inclinarse a favor de ellos, mas tendrían que recurrir a todas sus energías para culminarla en una victoria. Los demonios, heridos, parecían no sentir cansancio y mantenían su fuerza y ferocidad intactas; sin embargo, esto no amedrentó a los Titanes, quienes dándose ánimos mutuamente lograron poner en retirada a los monstruos.

-¡Viva! -gritó Starfire, alegre por la victoria, aunque agotada por el esfuerzo-. ¡Hemos vencido!

Sin embargo la alegría duró poco, pues de repente una llamarada salida del último de los demonios, quemó un trozo de concreto que estaba sobre la cabeza de la alienígena, desprendiéndose. La chica no se percató y sus amigos estaban muy lejos para poder ayudarla.

-¡¡¡Starfire, cuidado!!! -gritó el pelinegro, desesperado por lo que veía.

-¡¡Arriba, Star!! -aulló Terra, intentando en vano apartar el trozo enorme con sus poderes. No era roca, no podía manejarlo.

Starfire gritó, a sabiendas de que era inútil todo intento de huida. Estaba perdida. Y era una verdadera pena morir sin haberse reconciliado con quien amaba...

Mas el golpe letal no llegó nunca. Starfire miró desconcertada a su alrededor, pero solo distinguió el sonido de una hoja cortándo el aire y el ruido seco de dos trozos de concreto, partidos por la mitad, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Buscó a quien le había salvado, para agredecerle, pero solo vio frente a ella un par de ojos rojos cargados de melancolía. Se trataba de una persona envuelta en una capa negra que le cubría el rostro, dejándolo en penumbras. Aún pese a todas las precauciones, Starfire logró reconocer a quien tenía adelante.

-¿Raven?

La joven retrocedió y antes de que la alienígena pudiera decir o hacer algo, un destello le cegó la vista, haciendo que tuviera que taparse con la mano. Un hombre alto, con antifaz azulino y capa blanca apareció frente a ella, tomó de la mano a la chica de ojos rojos y al instante, desapareció en medio de una cortina de volutas de humo celestes.

* * *

(1) Recordemos que Raven no sabe que Robin ha cambiado su nombre a Nightwing, aún.


	15. Entre las Sombras del Corazón

Agradecimientos:

**Alias:** Jajja sí, al fin el reencuentro. ¡Me alegra de que te haya gustado! No te preocupes por Diakyo, todo está bien. XDD Jajaj ¡No te líes con los nombres, pronto pasarán a ser más fáciles de recordar! Aquí el nuevo capítulo ¡Disfrútalo!

**Lucia y Shadow:** Jjaja mis lectoras más locas y preferidas. ¡Sí, actualicé antes porque tuve untiempillo para escribir! Y ahora actualicé por una promesa semi-cumplida xD ajaj Sí, la escuela es horrible, maánja tengo prueba y aquí, escribiendo el fic xD! Y no saben cuanto me alegra de que no pierdan el interés en mi fic, de verdad es para mí un intenso alivio. XD ¿Rorek y Arthur? ¿Serán ellos? ¿Lo serán? Jajaja, como escritora lo sé, por supuesto, pero sigan leyendo y agreguen puntos en contra o a favor de esa teoría xP Y no, cómo iba a morir Star xDD jajaja ¡Bueno, aquí nuevo capítulo y ojalá lo disfruten!

**Lay:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario, que siempre me anima! ¡Aqui la continuación, ojalá lo disfrutes!

**Mond:** ¡No te preocupes por nada! La escuela también me es horrible y te entiendo xDD En cuanto a la teoría, te dejo con la duda. ¡Aqui actualización, disfrútala!

**Diakyo:** Todo te lo he dicho antes ia privada asi que xD solo queda decir: ¡Disfruta este nuevo capi!

**Sol Angel:** ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado! ¡Aqui actualizacion para nuevo ocio! XD

**Soratan:** Gracias por tu review y aquí te dejo la continuacion :D A ver si se te aclaran algunas dudas.

**Endless: **Jajjaa nuevo lector :P Que honor, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Aqui nuevo capi!

Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen

Nota del Autor: LAMENTO MUCHO la tardanza, pero el colegio me tiene atrapadísima. Lamento también, de antemano, la calidad de este capítulo, que a mi juicio es horrendo y algo tedioso (por no decir muuy tedioso) Espero que no odien a los HIVE porque este capítulo tiene bastante de ellos. Espero no desilusionarnos antes de empezar el capi xDDD cualquier comentario es bienvenido y agradezco su comprensión y lectura. Lamento la corta extensión de los agradecimientos, pero me apuran xDD ¡Se despide, la escritora!

_**XV.- Entre las sombras del corazón**_

De inmediato, el paisaje cambió. Se hallaban en una pradera tranquila, llena de brezo dorado y verde, con la luz del sol bañando, con sus tibios rayos, el rostro de ambos aparecidos. _¿Esta es Jump City? _La joven lo dudaba, mas en aquellos precisos momentos, aquella información no era importante en lo absoluto. Quizás estuvieran fuera de la ciudad, fuera del país, en otro planeta... No era relevante. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y estaba en estado de shock, como si hubiera visto un espectro.

-Raven, reacciona -le susurró una voz gentil a su lado, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada-. ¿Estás bien? Lamento si cometí una imprudencia.

-No, hiciste bien -respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Tal vez hubieras querido permanecer más tiempo con ellos -señaló Blau Albí, preocupado por la falta de energía de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

-No hubiera podido. No estoy lista para eso. Te agradezco lo que hiciste.

-¿Pero? -él se situó frente a ella, tapandole la hermosa vista de aquella desconocida pradera-. Siempre hay un pero y estás alterada. Puedo notarlo.

Raven miró a su Guardián intensamente, como si así pudiera transmitirle todas las cosas que sus labios no podían expresar, que habían olvidado cómo hacerlo. Suspiró.

-Sólo fue algo... repentino -explicó-. Tuve que actuar demasiado rápido y quedé descolocada frente a... Starfire -susurró, como si el nombre de su amiga fuera demasiado doloroso para pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Él apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella y trató de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa. Realmente intentaba ayudarla, pero cada día la veía más retraída, más callada, más... hundida. Y aquello no le gustaba para nada, en especial, porque no sabía cómo remediarlo. Si tan solo pudiera quitarse esa maldita máscara por una sola vez... ¡Quizás ella podría entender cuánto la quería, cuánto sufría por verla así! Sin embargo, el joven sabía que eso no era posible, no aún.

_Si tan sólo supieras cuánto te amo..._

El hombre sacudió levemente la cabeza, sacándose esa idea de la cabeza, que no venía al caso. Ella pareció no notarlo.

-Raven, ¿Segura que estás bien? -insistió.

-Sí, segura. No te preocupes, como te dije, solo fue que todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Él asintió, aceptando, poco convencido, las palabras de la híbrida, que seguía algo distraída, mirando el paisaje. Reflexionando en silencio, dejando su mente volar, mientras disfrutaba del sol y el viento de aquella pradera. Él respetó el silencio que ella deseaba y ambos, en un acuerdo tácito se sentaron en el brezo.

Ella manteniendo la vista en la extensión de naturaleza, intentando encontrar paz para su espíritu.

Él mirándola fijo, pero de soslayo, haciendo buen uso del odioso antifaz que cubría su identidad.

_¿Por qué será que todo tiene que ser tan difícil?, _pensó el joven, disimulando un suspiro. El futuro, como siempre, era incierto, pero se veía bastante oscuro si todo aquello seguía empeorando. Se avecinaba una, tal vez corta, pero cruenta guerra, de la cual no sabía si iba a sobrevivir. No es que le preocupara mucho, tampoco. Su vida nunca había significado para él algo tan valioso como para cuidarlo con celo y desesperación; era por lo mismo, que entendía a la joven hechicera. A veces la muerte es mucho más amiga que la vida misma. No obstante, aquella sentencia la consideraba, egoístamente, válida solo para sí mismo: si a Raven se le ocurría pensar del mismo modo, él estaría ahí para impedir cualquier cosa que intentara hacer. El solo pensamiento de lo que sería capaz de hacer la híbrida ante las situaciones que se aveciaban, estremeció al de antifaz.

_Juro que voy a protegerte, Raven, aunque tú seas tu propio peligro_.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Raven, mirandolo con sus ojos sombríos, sobresaltandolo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -masculló él, como sorprendido en falta.

-Te veías algo apagado -contestó ella con simpleza-. Y sí, miro quién lo dice.

El Guardián se rió, al comprobar que le había leído, quizás involuntariamente, el pensamiento, borrándole del rostro la sonrisa irónica que se había comenzado a formarse en sus labios.

-Mientras tú estés bien -sentenció él, con solemnidad-, yo lo estaré.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, y apretó los puños ligeramente, desviando la mirada.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa -susurró Raven, suspirando.

ÉL frunció el ceño, alarmado por aquellas palabras.

-Que tu felicidad no dependa de mi bienestar -continuó ella, con la voz algo cansada-. Jamás. Sólo te haría daño.

-Tarde -sonrió él, con tristeza-. Es imposible no sentirse atado a las personas. Tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Por eso sé que no te hará bien.

-¿Y si no me importa?

-No lo entiendes.

-Sí, más de lo que crees. Eres tú la que no entiende, Raven.

Ella no dijo nada, no quería seguir con aquella discusión. No tenía ganas. Suspiró. Blau, por su lado, miró a la joven con compasión, pero no agregó nada. Se arrepentía de la brusquedad que había utilizado en sus palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón. El hombre dejó pasar unos instantes más en silencio, para luego incorporarse con solemnidad e inhalar gran cantidad de aire.

-Creo que sería adecuado avisar al resto dónde estamos –dijo, mirando hacia la muchacha, quien no lo miraba, ignorándolo, al parecer, por completo-. ¿Te parece?

La joven cerró los ojos, para luego asentir con la cabeza quedamente. El chico torció un poco la boca y se alejó de Raven para contactar con sus compañeros. La Oscura, en tanto, lucía totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos, como si nada pudiera romper su impasibilidad. Realmente, la híbrida lo único que hacía, o intentaba hacer, era grabarse en su mente aquel paraje tranquilo, el brezo dorado meciéndose con la brisa, el silencio. Aquella pradera era tan hermosa… ¡Tan curativa para un corazón atormentado!

-De acuerdo, Ro… Blau fuera –se oyó la voz del Guardián, a lo lejos-. Maldición.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Raven con tranquilidad, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué? No, nada –sonrió el joven, con algo de nerviosismo disimulado-. Ya hablé con Vel y Germá. Están ambos en misiones específicas, así que es mi trabajo… -parecía no encontrar la palabra precisa-, acompañarte, si así lo prefieres. Planeo aprovechar este tiempo contigo para enseñarte algo que, si no me equivoco, querías aprender. Teletransportación. Eso si no tienes en mente algo más, claro –se apresuró a añadir.

Ella suavizó la mirada. Él entendió aquel gesto y sonrió.

-¡Entonces comencemos!

* * *

En otro lugar de Jump City, donde los rayos del sol del mediodía parecían no iluminar por completo, dos siluetas paseaban con tranquilidad. La misión que había sido encomendada a Vel Llüisor le había llevado menos tiempo del que hubiera creído. Había tenido que contactar con todos los Titanes Honorarios a lo largo del mundo, y transmitir el mensaje: "una Guerra se avecina, estén atentos; cuando sea la hora, necesitaremos de su ayuda" Y todos habían respondido según lo planeado, habíanse plegado a la urgente causa y habían prometido jugarse la vida por el futuro del mundo…. Cuando fuera necesario; no obstante, la segunda parte de la misión, más corta, pero mucho más compleja, requeriría de algo más de astucia y ayuda. Por ello había tenido que convencer al joven, juguetón, inmaduro e insoportable, que ahora caminaba a su lado, para que contribuyera. Chico Flash era, sin duda alguna, uno de los pocos héroes con los que Vel, jamás habría querido trabajar, pero no tenía otra opción. Él era el único que podía llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Si tan solo cerrara la boca…

-Oye, viejo, yo creo que debes estarme agradecido porque te ayude –rezongó el muchacho, que intuía el malhumor del Guardián-. ¿Cuál es tu problema, hombre? ¡Hasta voy caminando lento, contigo!

Vel suspiró.

-Sólo cállate, quieres –le espetó-. Ahora entiendo porque ella te dejó.

-Ou… eso dolió, viejo –Chico Flash se detuvo un poco y le miró con algo de reproche-. Golpe bajo.

-De acuerdo, disculpa. Si no fue por tu insoportable boca, ¿Por qué la chica se aburrió de ti? –preguntó Vel, quien, a su pesar, sentía curiosidad por la breve relación del héroe con la villana de la mala suerte. ¿Desde cuándo los buenos podían ser novios de los malos? Rió entre dientes por esa idea.

Chico Flash siguió caminando, esta vez en silencio, un trecho más, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Creo que, en cierto modo, fue porque yo no la entendía –suspiró-. Es algo complicado, la verdad. Yo lo único que quería era que fuera feliz, que se olvidara de esos perdedores que tenía por compañeros, que se diera cuenta de que ella se merecía mucho más. Pero creo que no pude comprender, a fondo, ese conflicto interno del bien y el mal que ella mantenía. Creí que estando conmigo, podría olvidarse de eso, de que había sido una villana, pero supongo que me equivoqué.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fui muy inmaduro –explicó-. Cuando ella necesitaba que la apoyase, yo salía con idioteces o bromas. Supongo que se aburrió de eso; me dijo que por eso prefería estar entre esos idiotas, no la entendían, pero al menos compartían un estigma común: el ser villanos.

-Nunca creí que tu amiguita de pelo rosado se interesara por los conceptos del bien y el mal –musitó Vel, con despreocupación-. He investigado sobre ella y, no lo sé, me parecía bastante altiva y decidida.

-Esa sólo era una máscara –respondió Chico Flash con una sonrisa melancólica-. En verdad, esos asuntos sí le preocupaban, pero seguía convencida de que sus poderes la inclinaban al mal, de que había nacido para eso. No logré terminar de convencerla de lo contrario, cuando cortamos. Igual pienso que mi carácter chocó con el de ella muchas veces y agravó la situación aún más.

Vel Llüisor asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que podrás cumplir con la misión? –inquirió el Guardián, algo preocupado. Si había tales choques de personalidades entre Jinx y Chico Flash, sería muy difícil convencerla de unirse a la batalla.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo –exclamó el joven héroe con una sonrisa-. Seré prudente, no te preocupes; no voy a causar una pelea, ni mucho menos. Además, creo que este tiempo me ha ayudado a madurar y a reflexionar mejor las cosas. Estoy seguro de que puedo convencerla de pelear con nosotros… y de volver conmigo.

Vel sonrió por lo bajo. Aquel héroe tenía fama de niño enamorado. Solo había que probar si ese niño se había convertido ya en un hombre. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, algo en la mirada del velocista, en sus palabras livianas pero intensas, le hacía creer que sí, que así era. Algo lo había hecho crecer. Y creía saber quién. _Jinx..._

Chico Flash, por su lado, aprovechó esa pausada caminata por la ciudad, para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. No eran muchas las ocasiones, en especial en el último tiempo, en las que podía ver sus dos pies avanzando lentamente, por lo que decidió usar ese tiempo en lo que le resultaba imposible cuando corría: reflexionar.

Ya habían transcurrido poco más de cuatro meses desde su rompimiento con Jinx y era evidente que había cambiado. Luego de la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal, hacía casi dos años, se había llevado a la hechicera de la mala suerte de viaje. Le había parecido una excelente idea que la joven comenzara su nueva vida, una vida alejada del mal, cambiando un poco de aires. Y la llevó a los lugares más hermosos del planeta; cuando acabó la travesía, ya había reunido el suficiente valor para proponerle a la hechicera lo que desde hacía tiempo tenía en mente: que se fuera a vivir con él, al norte de Jump City, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Whisper Village, nombre que había mantenido desde los tiempo pasados, cuando solo era poblado, algo fantasma. Allí Chico Flash tenía una casa, que usaba a modo de cuartel, en donde monitoreaba los crímenes, como cualquier Titán.

Y ella, Jinx, había aceptado. La felicidad lo embargó: fue el inicio de su noviazgo, quizás corto, pero hermoso. ¿Quién decía que una villana no podía estar con un héroe? Él la había hecho cambiar, la había sacado de aquel mar de perdedores en el que nadaba y le había mostrado que podía elegir el bien. Y le había demostrado que él, Chico Flash, podía hacerla feliz.

_Quizás mi terca seguridad en eso, fue mi error_, pensó el velocista con un dejo de melancolía. Durante un año, todo había ido bien: ella le acompañaba en las misiones, hacían un dúo perfecto en las batallas, veían el atardecer en una colina, iban al cine, paseaban por la playa. Junto al héroe, Jinx había aprendido a ver la vida como un hermoso regalo, como una bendición y no como la eterna guerra entre el bien y ella, que siempre había creído encarnar al mal. Ella ya no era más una criminal, era una heroína: así lo había elegido. Chico Flash, en tanto, había aprendido de su misteriosa novia, el valor de una vida en quietud, la belleza del momento único que jamás se repite, pero que se graba en el alma. Junto a ella, Chico Flash no quería correr. ¿Para qué correr si se tiene la felicidad al lado?

_Pero todo se esfumó tan rápido como empezó. _Pronto se iniciaron las primeras peleas, las recriminaciones, las culpas, los "Tú no me entiendes". Hubo días en los que ninguno dirigió la palabra al otro, fingiendo indiferencia, fingiendo que las heridas no dolían. Hubo otros días en lo gritos de ambos resonaban en sus corazones, rasgando, hiriendo. Él insistía en que ella no sabía disfrutar de su compañía, que siempre andaba metida en sus cosas, en sus pensamientos, que tenía que aprender a olvidarse del pasado y vivir el presente, con él. Ella le acusaba de inmaduro, de indiferente, de superficial y en especial, de incomprensivo: Chico Flash no lograba entenderla y tampoco parecía muy interesado en intentarlo.

Así fue como, un día, la situación llegó al límite y Chico Flash encontró a Jinx, a su Jinx, lista para marcharse.

-Me voy, Chico Flash -le había anunciado aquel jueves de hacía cuatro meses. El héroe recordaba a la perfección, cómo el atardecer bañaba la ciudad con anaranjado. Nunca olvidaría esa puesta de sol en donde perdió lo que más quería.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -gritó él, helado de estupor. Durante el último tiempo, se había esforzado al máximo por cambiar, por intentar ser quien ella quería que él fuese. Y estaba seguro de que estaba funcionando. ¿Qué significaba eso, entonces?

-Wally, sabía que esto, tarde o temprano, iba a ocurrir -dijo ella, esquivando la mirada suplicante y azul del joven-. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No tiene que ser así! ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Puedo cambiar!

-No, Wally. Nos estamos haciendo daño. Y no quiero terminar odiándote o que tú termines detestándome. Es mucho mejor que sea así. Quizás en el futuro...

-¿Qué futuro? ¿Por qué no me das otra oportunidad? Sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

-Tal vez, pero yo a ti no te puedo dar nada.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Jinx? ¡Por Dios, si estando contigo, tan sólo eso, me hace tremendamente feliz!

Ella sonrió. La sonrisa más triste que el joven había visto en ella nunca. Nunca la volvió a olvidar.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de lo nuestro, Wally, pero ya no puedo más. Dices que si estoy contigo, estás bien, pero no es así. Estás cegado, quizás es mi culpa. Entiéndeme: yo no pertenezco aquí. Este es tu mundo y no pude hacerlo mío a lo largo de este tiempo. Tú eres feliz aquí y yo... yo no puedo. Si seguimos juntos, solo terminaremos destruyéndonos.

-No... Sé que puedo cambiar -gemía el héroe, mirándola fijamente-. Sé que puedo.

-Yo nunca quise que cambiaras, Wally -repuso Jinx, tragando saliva. Sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta-. Te amo tal cual tú eres y porque te amo, es que tengo que irme. No puedo seguir aquí y tú no puedes seguir conmigo.

-¿Acaso... acaso hay alguien más? -inquirió, balbuceante, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ay, Flash! ¡Como puedes pensar eso!

-Trato de entender, Jinx, trato de... -la voz se le quebró, pero reprimió sus lágrimas con fiereza-. Yo... te amo... solo quiero...

La hechicera, con los ojos también anegados en lágrimas, se acercó a él y lo besó. Dos perlas frías rodaron por las mejillas de Jinx, mientras disfrutaba de ese último beso. Sabía a dolor, a amargura, a sueños rotos, a ruptura. Aquel beso sabía a adiós.

Se separaron. Él aún contenía sus lágrimas, pese a que sus ojos se mantenían vidriosos.

-Quiero que seas feliz y sé que no lo serás conmigo -musitó ella, limpiándose el llanto de los ojos-. Es lo mejor, Wally.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Jinx -dijo él-. Y lamento... lamento mucho no haber podido entregártelo yo.

-Adiós, Chico Flash -susurró ella, incapaz de decir otra palabra.

-Adiós, Jinx.

Cuando la hechicera de pelo rosado cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Wally West, mejor conocido como Chico Flash y quizás, en el futuro, sólo Flash, se derrumbó en un amplio sofá verde que estaba en la sala de estar.

Junto a él, reposaba en un jarrón de cristal, una hermosa rosa roja. El héroe posó sus ojos en ella, un segundo.

Y pudo llorar.

Sí, Chico Flash recordaba a la perfección aquel día negro, como también lo mal que se había sentido luego. La soledad nunca le había dolido tanto como en aquellos días; no obstante, decidió ponerse, de inmediato, en movimiento para resistir la tristeza. Combatió con ahínco a los villanos y pasaba días enteros, corriendo a cualquier lado que su mente deseara. Quizás así podría ver las cosas con más claridad, había argumentado, con otros ojos. Porque olvidarla era justamente, lo que no quería: eso era ridículo. ¿Cómo querer olvidar los mejores momentos de su corta vida? ¿Cómo querer echar al viento ese rostro que había logrado hacer latir su corazón? No, él no quería olvidar, sino entender. Solo comprendiendo, hallaría la paz.

_Eso me ayudó a crecer_, reflexionó el velocista. Y era muy cierto: el duro golpe de la ruptura, de la separación, lo había echo madurar. Ya no era un niño sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades: tenía dieciocho años y estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre. Claro que Chico Flash seguiría siendo Chico Flash, aunque se cambiara el nombre, y había, en definitiva, cosas que no iba a dejar. Pero era evidente que, de mente, espíritu y corazón, había crecido varios años. Aquello era algo que le agradecía a la hechicera, entre muchas otras: lo cierto era que no había quedado enfadado, dolido o resentido con la pelirosada; aún la amaba y en su corazón solo se había anidado una nostálgica tristeza.

_Y ahora la volveré a ver._ El contacto entre ambos no se había roto del todo -en un par de ocasiones se habían encontrado en Jump City y habían intercambiado un par de palabras, nada comprometedor ni doloroso-, pero, de todos modos, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Es verdad que se avecina una Guerra? -preguntó, al doblar una esquina más soleada, pero igual de solitaria, en un intento por cambiar el tema de sus pensamientos.

-No, chico, en realidad todo lo que te dije sobre el futuro del planeta y de la humanidad es mentira. Estás siendo grabado para televisión y acabas de ganarte mil dólares -respondió Vel con sarcasmo-. ¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Qué te crees?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo quería asegurarme: el tema suena bastante...

-¿Siniestro? ¿Demoníaco? ¿Apocalíptico? -sugirió el Guardián.

-Iba a decir delicado -sonrió el velocista-. Pero parece que soy muy optimista.

-No, yo soy muy fatalista, lo sé. Es algo inevitable. ¿Cuánto queda de camino? -Vel comenzaba ya a cansarse de aquella caminata poco fructífera.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mala compañía soy? -Chico Flash colocó cara de perro mojado.

El hombre lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, bajo su antifaz.

-No, sólo preguntaba.

-Ah, bueno, entonces... -el héroe hizo un par de cuentas mentales, mientras oteaba en derredor-, un par de cuadras más y llegamos.

El de antifaz dorado asintió con gravedad. También reflexionaba, aunque de temas muy diferentes que los del muchacho. No pensaba en ninguna chica ni en la cruda Guerra que parecía aproximarse cada vez más. Esperaba que cuando se presentaran las batallas, las combatirían con fuerza; sabía bastante sobre el enemigo al que se enfrentarían, como también las escasas probabilidades de supervivencia; sin embargo, no quería preocuparse por eso. No, Vel no reflexionaba sobre el futuro sino sobre su rol en aquel extraño juego y cómo había llegado hasta él.

_Las cosas cambian y yo soy el vivo ejemplo. ¡Yo, un héroe! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado hace un año? _Se preguntaba. Y vaya que tenía razón. Su cambio había sido drástico, repentino, pero muy satisfactorio: comenzaba a hallarle un sentido a su vida. Un camino para su existencia, un motivo para vivir y luchar. Y todo gracias a una charla, sobre el tejado de una fábrica, con la persona con la que nunca se hubiera imaginado hablando, antes. Solo unas cuantas palabras y una oportunidad y había reconstruido sus sueños.

Ahora tenía que cumplir con su promesa y con su misión. Y para ello era necesarias algunas cualidades. Cualidades que ahora tenía o, al menos, estaba desarrollando. Ya no era un cobarde ni un patético...

_Y no creo que seas patético. Quizás solo un poco._

Vel sonrió. Pero, de verdad, ya no era el miserable sujeto de antes. Ahora era, como decía el libro de un filósofo, nada menos que todo un hombre. Y los hombres de verdad no se rinden: él iba a seguir hasta el final, sin importarle los obstáculos, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran de él. Ya mucho había errado en el pasado por dejarse vencer por las murmuraciones ajenas. ¡Ya no más!

En cierto modo, aquella obstinación era una cualidad que ya poseía desde los tiempos pasados, en aquellos tiempos en que era otro; solo había hecho falta guiar ese terco espíritu, incansable y algo tedioso, según se le mirara, por un mejor camino. Trocar su sed de venganza, su odio contra el mundo, su resignación a su destino, por un deseo de justicia, por un anhelo de luchar por el bien, por sus sueños, por aquello que hacía al mundo un lugar maravilloso para vivir. Le había costado, claro: aún guardaba en su corazón, y quizás guardaría durante mucho tiempo, aquella oscuridad de otros años, aprisionándole el alma.

_Algún día, podré ver la luz de este mundo, porque yo seré, también parte de ella, _pensó el Guardián.

-Uf, viejo, estás demasiado callado -rezongó Chico Flash, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Y con esas ropas... pareces fantasma.

-Supongo que tú traje y tú mismo son el monumento a la normalidad y la decencia -ironizó Vel, a la defensiva, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nah, soy mucho mejor que eso, amigo. La normalidad está sobrevalorada, dijo un tipo sabio, una vez. Y lo apoyo -repuso el héroe con ligereza.

El de capa nívea negó con la cabeza, manteniendo aún la leve sonrisa en sus labios. Continuaron caminando un par de minutos, en un cómodo silencio. Ya se podía ver más gente transitando por las calles, ya que Chico Flash había elegido, ahora, vías más concurridas, debido a, suponía el Guardián, a que por ellas se encontraba el destino buscado.

En efecto, pronto el velocista dio muestras de clara tensión y nerviosismo; en especial, cuando se internó en un tránsfugo y oscuro callejón que parecía desierto. Avanzaba como un ladrón perseguido, casi agazapado, con cautela, mirando en derredor, cual si de pronto, alguien saliera de detrás de un tacho de basura, gritara "Ajá" y se abalanzara sobre ellos, para matarlos.

-Cálmate, muchacho -le dijo Vel, palmeándole levemente la espalda-. Miras a todos lados como si le temieras al Diablo, ¿Porque no sabes el lugar exacto del cuartel? ¿O es porque temes que nos ataquen?

-Un poco de cada -admitió, con una risita nerviosa-. Sé que, si nos toman por sorpresa esos perdedores, podremos repelerlos sin dificultad: yo he combatido solo contra ellos y he vencido; contigo debería ser más fácil. Pero no sé... hace mucho que no lucho contra los Cinco del Mal -que en realidad son seis, realmente patético-, y desconozco su nivel. Y es, de verdad, muy estúpido subestimar a un rival.

Vel asintió, algo sorprendido por esa mezcla de ligereza y seriedad que se desprendía del discurso del joven. Era una combinación desconcertante.

-Aquí es -anunció Chico Flash, señalando una mugrienta puerta negra de metal, escondida entre la penumbra del callejón.

No se veía para nada como el cuartel de un grupo de, aunque algo novatos, reconocidos villanos. El Guardián se había imaginado una instalación algo más grande, más tecnológica. Después de todo, en aquel grupo se hallaba Gizmo, por lo que sabía, el genio de la tecnología y la computación. ¿Por qué, entonces, tan vulgar centro de mando?

-Es sólo la fachada, adentro es más grande y moderno de lo que crees. Yo también tuve la misma impresión cuando vine por vez primera.

-Si tú lo dices -Vel se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, supongo que tocar el timbre no sería una buena idea ¿verdad?

-Claro que no -el velocista se palmeó la frente-. Eres pésimo para hacer bromas, viejo. En fin, no sé muy bien cómo entrar, pero... -vaciló-, es decir, sí, sé cómo puedo _yo_ entrar, ya que mis poderes me ayudan, pero no estoy seguro de cómo podrás tú.

-Puedo teletransportarme.

-Supongo que eso lo soluciona todo -se llevó una mano a la nuca-. ¿A la cuenta de tres? En todo caso, mantén la guardia alta, por si acaso. ¿Te parece?

Vel puso los ojos en blanco, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Como quieras.

-Bien: a la una... a las dos, y a las... ¡Tres!

Vel Llüisor torció la boca ligeramente y desapareció en una cortina de volutas de humo doradas. Chico Flash, por su lado, comenzó a vibrar con violencia, poder molecular que ya había usado antes con los Cinco del Mal, atravesando con prontitud la oscura puerta. El velocista se puso en guardia al sólo 'aparecer', al otro lado.

-Eh... nunca me había sentido tan amenazado por un rival, chico -ironizó su compañero, quien observaba la escena con ojos maliciosos y una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Chico Flash bajó los brazos y abrió sus ojos cual platos, ante lo que veía.

-De acuerdo, parece que exageré un poco...

Los Cinco del Mal no podían verse menos combativos y más ociosos que en aquella ocasión. Billy Numeroso dormía, totalmente despatarrado en un sillón, con la baba corriéndole por la comisura de los labios. See-more construía un castillo de naipes, alejado del resto, en una mesa de metal: el castillo se desmoronaba cada pocos segundos, causando que el muchacho, con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, tuviera que empezar una y otra vez. Gizmo trabajaba en una súpercomputadora, ajeno al mundo, tecleando innumerables códigos que iban apareciendo en la pantalla. Mammoth, el colosal gigante modificado, devoraba algunas añejas hamburguesas, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al refrigerador, ahora vacío. Sólo se oía, en aquel lento y aburrido lugar, el constante masticar del corpulento villano. Jinx no se encontraba visible. Kyd Wikkyd fue, quien sin decir nada, dio una suerte de alarma. Estaba en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados, cual si durmiera de pie, sin mover un músculo; al momento en que Chico Flash y Vel aparecieron en la estancia, abrió los ojos, brillantes. Pero seguía sin decir palabra.

-Te lo haré fácil, chico mudo -suspiró el velocista-. ¡Hola, muchachos, su buen amigo Chico Flash ha venido a hacerles una visita! -gritó.

Vel se palmeó la frente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Qué digno.

La reacción fue curiosa: los presentes voltearon la cabeza,dejando por el momento sus aletargados quehaceres, y se quedaron pasmados, observando. See-more cambió la imagen de su ojo por el de un signo de exclamación, reflejando así, la sorpresa y asombro de todos.

-¿Tú? -inquirió Mammoth, mirando al joven héroe.

-Al fin una muestra de vida -se mofó él.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo es que este maloliente descerebrado logró violar mis parámetros de seguridad? -aulló Gizmo, gesticulando exageradamente.

-¡Y eso a quien le importa! Billy Numeroso lo hará polvo -exclamó el múltiple, copiándose rápidamente unas veinte veces y abalanzándose sobre los intrusos.

Sus compañeros, al ver aquella brava iniciativa, se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y secundaron el ataque. Chico Flash se enfrentó con un Gizmo muy irritado, que no cesaba de volar con su mochila tecnológica y lanzarle zarpazos con el esqueleto metálico, que salía de ella; por supuesto, no era ningún desafío para el héroe, que logró desarmarlo con rapidez. No obstante, de pronto se sintió observado y al voltear, recibió un fiero golpe de Kyd Wikkyd, que lo derribó.

-¿Te he dicho antes de que deberían ponerte un cencerro? -rezongó Chico Flash, levantándose.

Vel, en tanto, combatía contra Mammoth y See-more a la vez, sin dificultades. _Es la ventaja de haber sido como ellos, _pensó el Guardián mientras luchaba con tranquilidad. Conocía sus movimientos, conocía el sentimiento que los embargaba cuando se veían derrotados por arrogantes chiquillos que se creían mejores que el resto. Sabía lo que era ser un villano.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? -le gritó Mammoth, mientras intentaba destruir un campo de fuerza creado por el de antifaz-. ¡Pelea si eres hombre!

Vel sonrió y de sus manos salió una bola de energía lumínica que tumbó al gigante. See-more le lanzó unos rayos rojos, que esquivó de un salto, sin problemas; tumbó al cíclope con un latigazo de energía carmesí.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto, por Dios? -exclamó una fastidiada voz femenina.

Jinx se topó con el combate, que creía sólo sería una estupidez de sus compinches, con irritación y hastío. Pero al ver quien era, al menos, uno de los rivales, se quedó helada en el umbral de la sala, con la garganta seca y los ojos abiertos.

-Jinx -murmuró Chico Flash, que se situó frente a ella, aunque a una distancia prudente. El corazón le latía como bombo y una gota de sudor le escurrió por la frente.

Un silencio, un tanto incómodo, siguió al encuentro. Los villanos comenzaban a levantarse de la golpiza sufrida y observaban la escena, con una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro. Finalmente, la hechicera lanzó unos rayos rosados de sus ojos, intentado derribar al héroe.

-Lo lamento, muchacha, pero no hay tiempo para peleas tontas -argumentó Vel, quien había desviado el ataque de la pelirosada y se colocaba junto al joven-. Hay cosas que deben hablar.

-Jinx, por favor, esto es importante -pidió Chico Flash, algo dolido por aquella violenta reacción-. No te habría molestado si no fuera así. Tú lo sabes.

-¡No lo escuches! -rugió See-more, quien apuntaba con el dedo al pelirrojo-. ¡Es un tarado que no sabe lo que es ser como nosotros!

-Te juro, Jinx, que si lo que te voy a decir no te interesa o te molesta, te dejo tranquila y nunca más vuelves a verme -aseguró el ojiazul, mirándola con intensidad-. Confía en mí... una última vez. Por favor...

Tanto los villanos, como Vel se mantuvieron en silencio, expectantes. Finalmente, Jinx bajó la cabeza y suspiró. _No puedo negarme, _se dijo mentalmente. Su reacción al ver a Chico Flash había sido meramente instintiva, una respuesta de su mente para evitar que los recuerdos y el dolor del pasado, volvieran a abatirla.

-De acuerdo -aceptó al fin-. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Ehm... no sé si te importa, pero... ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Jinx parpadeó un par de veces.

-Claro, sígueme -indicó-. Y no quiero que nadie me moleste ¿entendido? -ordenó a sus incrédulos compañeros, que intentaron en vano, elevar voces de protesta.

-Espérame aquí -dijo Chico Flash, en un susurro a Vel-. Puedes con ellos ¿verdad? ¿No tendrás problemas?

-Quizás logre algo bueno con estos tipos -murmuró el Guardián con un dejo de misteriosa nostalgia en su voz-. Descuida, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Gracias, viejo.

Así, Jinx y Chico Flash salieron de la sala de estar, dejando al Guardián solo con la tropa de incompetentes pero maldadosos villanos.

-Supongo que querrán pelear conmigo -comenzó Vel, algo fastidiado, pero fue interrumpido.

-Olvídalo, aliento de vómito -suspiró Gizmo, dejándose caer en el sofá, con resignación-. Ni ganas.

-Yo lo apoyo -dijo Billy Numeroso, siendo secundado por sus copias.

-Nuevamente ese idiota corredor se la va a llevar -se lamentó See-more con el único ojo cerrado y la expresión sombría y melancólica.

-Somos patéticos -terminó el coro Mammoth, yendo a revisar el refrigerador en busca de algún consuelo alimenticio.

Vel frunció el ceño, contrariado. Aquellos chicos estaban desmotivados, tenían asombrosos poderes y habilidades y las usaban para intentar ridículamente, robar bancos, asaltar joyerías, pasar la vida sin hacer nada trascendental, nada que los llenara.

_¿A quién me recordará? _Vel sonrió con ironía. Y comenzó a hablar.

-¿No se han puesto a pensar de que podrían cambiar de vida? ¿De qué podrían hacer cosas importantes con los poderes y habilidades que tienen?

-¡Ay, cállate! ¿Quieres? -rezongó See-more, enfadado-. ¡Ese es el mismo discurso que le dio el idiota a Jinx y ella le creyó! ¡La abandonó después!

-Si te informaras bien, sabría que fue ella quien decidió dejarlo a él -corrigió Vel, con calma-. Pero eso no es lo importante. Pueden salir de esta vida, puedes luchar por lo que quieren. ¿Creían que ser villanos y robar y jugar a los malos era tomar el camino fácil? ¿Creían que si se "dedicaban al mal" iban a tener más comodidades, más lujos? ¿De verdad creen que lo que ahora viven, es lo mejor, lo más fácil?

-¡Y qué te importa a ti, apestoso sin seso! -le espetó Gizmo, sin moverse de su sofá-. Somos lo que somos y se acabó, déjanos en paz.

-Sí, déjanos en paz -repitió Billy Numeroso, mirando al techo con desánimo.

Vel suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído. De todos modos, con él había pasado exactamente lo mismo y no se iba a dar por vencido. Los Cinco del Mal necesitaban de su ayuda.

-Hay algo que quisiera compartir con ustedes -susurró el Guardián-. Una guerra se avecina. Y es en serio. El futuro del mundo...

-... y de la humanidad está en sus manos -se burló Mammoth, quien había encontrado unas frutas rancias que ahora comía-. Ahórrate el discurso, lo hemos oídos cientos de veces.

-Esta vez es mucho más en serio de lo que pueden imaginar. Hay un poder allá afuera, al que le temen los mismos Titanes; planetas enteros tiemblan ante la amenaza que se aproxima. Y necesitamos fuerzas para luchar, para combatir, para defender este mundo. Necesitamos gente que sirva.

-Por mí, que el mundo estalle cuando se le de en gana -murmuró See-more.

-¿Gente que sirva? -preguntó Billy Numeroso-. ¡Llamen a los ineptos de los Titanes, entonces! ¡Hay cientos de esos inútiles por todo el mundo!

-Y ya han sido informados. Pero eso no basta. Les ofrezco un camino diferente al que ahora llevan. Les ofrezco combatir con nosotros, defender el lugar en el que viven. Necesitamos de sus poderes, cada uno tiene habilidades extraordinarias. ¿Saben cuánta gente mataría, allá afuera, por tener siquiera acceso, un segundo, a lo que ustedes tienen? ¿Saben que existe gente que incluso ha experimentado consigo mismos para poder lograr, siquiera, soñar con el potencial que a ustedes les fue dado gratis? ¿Y en qué rayos usan ese potencial? ¡En intentar robar bancos! ¡En vivir frustrados el resto de su vida, porque creen que nada les sale bien! ¡En ser unos miserables perdedores, cuando podrían ser héroes!

-Gracias, cerebro de cucaracha, era justo lo que necesitaba oír -dijo Gizmo, con sarcasmo.

-Eres un mentiroso -le acusó See-more-. Nadie quiere nuestros poderes ni nada. Los Titanes nos desprecian, la gente ni nos mira.

-¿Los titanes? ¿Qué les importan a ustedes los Titanes?-repitió Vel, enfadado-. Les estos ofreciendo una vida. Olvídense del pasado, de lo que fue o lo que no pudo ser. Siempre se puede elegir, nunca lo olviden: siempre se puede retomar el camino correcto. ¿Por qué aliarse, por qué vivir juntos si no pueden ayudarse a ustedes mismos? ¿Quieren gloria? ¿Quieren que se los reconozca, se los recuerde? Bien, hagan cosas que merezcan ese reconocimiento. Pero, ¿Quieren ser recordados como los inútiles chicos malos que nunca hicieron algo bueno en sus vidas, siendo eternamente pateados por los Titanes? ¿O quieren ser recordados como los que, pese a lo que todos creían, pese a lo que todos predecían de ustedes, se convirtieron en héroes, ayudaron a salvar el mundo?

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has sido como nosotros -repuso Billy Numeroso, algo impactado por el fiero discurso de Vel.

Éste sonrió con ironía.

-¿Qué no he sido como ustedes? -repitió-. Yo he sido mucho peor que ustedes. Sé cómo se sienten, sé lo que duele ser derrotado por chiquillos malcriados que usan trajes de colores y que creen que son dueños de la ciudad. Sé la rabia, la impotencia que sienten contra el mundo. He sido como ustedes. Pero cambié, me di cuenta a tiempo de que mi camino no era el correcto; de que estaba echando por la borda, todo cuanto me había sido regalado como don, en cosas que jamás conseguiría. ¿Que no fui como ustedes? Fui mucho peor. Fui llamado cobarde y patético por mis propios compañeros, por ustedes mismos. Yo he sido el único que al ver a una chiquilla adolescente con poderes, desperdicia, por miedo, planes que habían tomado meses en ser planeados. He sido el único al que nadie respeta, del que todos se burlan. He sido el único al que la Hermandad del Mal expulsó por inepto. ¡He sido el único que odió tanto a Titanes como a villanos, porque ninguno me tuvo en cuenta!

La voz de Vel vibraba con tan impresionante sentimiento, que los villanos se sintieron encogidos por la fuerza de sus palabras. El Guardián suspiró, complacido por haber descargado todo cuanto cargaba en su corazón.

-Sé lo que es ser ustedes -prosiguió con más calma-. Y por eso, sé que puedo ofrecerles algo mejor. Yo cambié. Ustedes también pueden. ¡Con mayor razón, que tienen más poder que el mío! Son libres, claro, de rechazar mi propuesta. No puedo obligarles a tomar un camino que, aunque correcto, no les es grato. Pero piénsenlo. No saben lo agradecido que me sentí con aquella persona, que tanto odié en un tiempo, al que tanto le temí, la que me humilló tantas veces, pero a la que ahora le tengo tal compasión y respeto... Ella le dio un sentido a mi vida. Y necesita de mi ayuda, de toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Una Guerra se avecina, una guerra en la que, a lo mejor, no salga vivo nadie de los aquí presentes. Son demonios los que nos atacarán, demonios reales, salidos del mismo infierno. Lóngevos, fuertes, despiadados. Ni villanos ni héroes son algo para ellos. Pero podemos combatirlos y esto les ofrezco: luchar, luchar por lo que más quieren, luchar por lo que creen, por lo que sueñan; luchar por todos.

El silencio que siguió a estas fervorosas declaraciones, que como un chorro de agua tibia tocaron las mentes de aquellos jóvenes, fue impresionante. Ni una mosca, ni un suspiro, ni un ratón se oía en aquella vibrante quietud. Vel taladró con su mirada enmascarada a la concurrencia, esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué dicen? -insistió, algo nervioso.

-Yo acepto tu propuesta -todos se voltearon a ver quien había dicho estas palabras. Habían sido expresadas con una voz clara, suave, masculina, profunda, misteriosa. Era la primera vez que oían hablar a Kyd Wykkid.

-¿Qué? -Gizmo estaba tan asombrado por oír la voz de su extraño compañero como por la respuesta que había dado.

Vel sonrió.

-No es necesario que me acompañen a ningún lado ni formen parte de ninguna sociedad secreta para unirse a nuestra causa -explicó-. Sigan aquí, sigan viviendo, ojalá reconsiderando su estilo de vida, y cuando sea la hora, que no duden será dentro de muy poco, yo mismo vendré a buscarlos.

-¿Y cómo nos aseguras que no eres un espía de los Titanes? -inquirió Mammoth, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No puedo asegurarles eso, pero ustedes saben perfectamente que no lo soy.

See-more no había dicho nada más y tenía la vista baja, los brazos cruzados y una actitud hostil para con el Guardián. _No puedes salvarlos a todo, _pensó.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Les diste un sedante o qué? -la voz de Chico Flash vibraba juguetona, desde el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara, los ojos algo vidriosos y la mano tomada con la de la hechicera de la mala suerte, que también esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sólo hacía falta tocar la partitura adecuada para estos instrumentos -informó, enigmáticamente el hombre-. ¿Y tú? Veo que todo bien.

-¡Sí! -aulló él, mostrando a Jinx como a una pieza de museo-. ¡Todo excelente!

-Perfecto, yo tengo que irme, chico. Me alegra de que todo haya salido bien.

Chico Flash se puso algo más serio y le sostuvo la mirada a su corto compañero de misión, para luego asentir. El velocista tenía otros planes, claro, pensaba en alguna forma de llevarse a Jinx con él, pero eso lo vería luego.

-Supongo que un hasta pronto estaría bien -musitó, acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano con solemnidad.

-Estaría estupendo -sonrió él-. Y, muchacho, hagas lo que hagas, no molesten a los Cinco -señaló al grupo de villanos que observaban la escena, aún impactados y turulatos-. Son buena gente cuando los conoces de verdad. Tal vez sean de gran ayuda en el futuro.

-Vaya, quién lo imaginaría. De acuerdo, no los molestaré. Gracias por todo, viejo.

-Igualmente.

Vel Llüisor se dio la vuelta y con paso decidido, se dirigió a la salida, pero lo detuvo algo.

-¿Quién eres? -Mammoth lo miraba con un extraño semblante.

Vel sonrió.

Y desapareció en una cortina de volutas de humo doradas, como la misma luz del Sol.

* * *

Los Titanes llegaron muy callados y meditabundos a la Torre T. En sus mentes, mil pensamientos e ideas se entrecruzaban y mezclaban, como hilos de lana, sin lograr sacar nada, en limpio, nada claro. Cada uno iba a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, exceptuando a Chico Bestia que tenía un asunto pendiente que hacer en la sala, cuando Terra, quien mantenía su sentido de la observación al máximo, distinguió una pequeña hoja de papel, encima del fregadero, junto a una taza de té vacía.

-Arella se fue -anunció, con gravedad, luego de leerla, pues era una carta.

-¿Qué? -Chico Bestia le sacó el papel de las manos, con delicada firmeza, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Pero si estuvo sólo dos días!

-¿Dice en la nota por qué? -inquirió Cyborg, algo extrañado.

-No, no dice nada. Sólo anuncia que debió volver a Azarath -informó Starfire, quien había leído la breve carta y se la alargaba al moreno, quien luego de echarle un ojeada se la facilitó a Nightwing-. Tal vez urgentes asuntos la reclamaron de su pueblo natal y debió partir sin demoras.

La alienígena suspiró mientras observaba a su líder analizar con cuidado el papel. En la cabeza de la pelirroja se cernía una pesada tristeza, debido a la horrenda discusión que su amado había mantenido con Chico Bestia, a causa de ella. Lo había pensado durante toda la batalla contra los demonios de Jesse, y le preocupaba de sobremanera. Sabía que al líder le habían dado celos al verla tan cerca del cambiante y lo comprendía: ella también los había sentido durante su vida y conocía cuán intenso era el sentimiento, cuán abrasador y terrible. No le inquietaba aquello, sino la tensa relación del pelinegro con el joven verde. ¿Y si se peleaban y no volvían a reconciliarse? ¿Y si terminaban peleándose seriamente? ¿Cómo podría vivir siendo novia y amiga, respectivamente, de dos hombres que no se soportaban y que habitaban bajo un mismo techo? No podría elegir entre uno y otro: aquello le destrozaría el corazón. Simplemente no podría hacerlo.

_No pienses en ello_, se ordenó la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No, eso no iba a ocurrir, jamás la pondrían en esa encrucijada. Terra, su nueva confidente, le había asegurado que nada malo iba a suceder, que los ánimos estaban animosos, pero nunca como para causar una ruptura o arruinar una amistad. Eran, ambos, hombres conscientes de sus actos y sólo tenían que arreglar sus diferencias. Starfire tenía que calmarse y confiar en su amiga y en sus predicciones, sí, eso era lo mejor.

_L__a catástrofe que tanto te preocupa, a menudo resulta ser menos horrible en la realidad, de lo que fue en tu imaginación. _Aquellas palabras... Hacía tiempo, Starfire había acudido a la única persona a la que confiaba sus desdichas del corazón: Raven. Le preocupaba que, el entonces Robin, pasara tanto tiempo encerrado, inquieto, pensando en los posibles actos criminales de la ciudad. ¿Y si volvía a la época de obsesionado justiciero oscuro? ¿Y si algo le ocurría? Y Raven, tranquila le había citado aquellas sabias palabras.

_Cuánto te extraño, amiga. _Terra había resultado ser una excelente amiga, una sublime confidente y la quería mucho, pero no era Raven. No es que la híbrida tuviera las respuestas que ella necesitaba, ni pudiera consolar su atormentado corazón: Terra lo había ya hecho. Sino era que la oscura joven resultaba un bálsamo de tranquilidad para su espíritu siempre inquieto, siempre vivaz. ¿Dónde estaría Raven? ¿Por qué les rehuía? ¿Por qué no le había hablado cuando se encontraron? Ya que la alienígena estaba completamente segura de que aquella silueta de capa negra, piel pálida y ojos rojos, era su amiga, eso era incuestionable. Era como saber que el fuego quemaba o que el sol salía todos los días. Lo que sí la había sorprendido, había sido verla con esa fantasmagórica y casi decrépita apariencia, la mirada opaca, la espada desnuda en la mano. ¿Y quién sería aquel hombre de antifaz celeste y capa blanca que se había llevado a la chica? ¿Sería amigo o enemigo?

-Sí, se ha ido -musitó Nightwing, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la extraterrestre-. Volvió a Azarath. Supongo que ha debido de ser algo muy importante.

-¿Y qué pasará con Slade? -preguntó Chico Bestia-. Arella era el único vínculo entre él y nosotros.

Unos segundos de incómodo y desagradable silencio siguieron a las palabras calmas del cambiante, quien le sostuvo la mirada a su líder, sin arrogancia, pero con entereza. La tensión y los rostros nerviosos de los Titanes, eran tan evidentes, que Cyborg ya iba a intervenir con cualquier comentario distractor, cuando el mismo Nightwing fue quien contestó.

-Sólo deberemos estar más atentos a las apariciones de Slade, para así no sufrir torpezas. Arella nos aseguró que estaba de nuestro lado y que lucharía con nosotros, aunque a su modo, por lo que deberemos confiar en su palabra, pero estar alertos. En todo caso, no hay que preocuparse por el contacto: con Cyborg guardamos hace algún tiempo un protocolo de comunicación que nos servirá para ponernos en contacto con él, en caso de necesitarlo.

Los Titanes asintieron, comprendiendo la situación y, en su fuero interno, suspirando aliviados por la reacción tranquila del pelinegro. Terra iba a mencionar el delicado tema de Raven, cuando el líder la interrumpió, alzando una mano.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, Terra, pero prefiero tratar el tema luego -indicó-. No es que no me importe el tema, al contrario, me es de suma relevancia: es mi amiga y no cesaré de buscarla. Sin embargo, en este momento debo hablar un asunto con Chico Bestia. Luego los convocaré para continuar la conversación.

Los héroes se miraron algo inquietos. El verde miró a sus compañeros de refilón y asintió, pidiendo, sin decir una palabra, que los dejasen solo por un momento. Cyborg le palmeó la espalda al verde e intercambió unas palabras con el líder, para luego salir. Starfire también se acercó a ambos, pidiéndoles que por favor, no se peleasen. Fue Nightwing, quien con un tono afable y amistoso, le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Ya todos se dirigían a la salida, cuando la rubia del grupo retrocedió y depositó un beso en la mejilla del verde.

-Calma, nena, tu galán es inmortal. Nada le pasa nunca -bromeó el chico para infundirle calor y seguridad-. No temas, es Night, sabes que es terco, pero nunca un mal tipo. Anda, en unos minutos, el inigualable Chico Bestia, estará disponible sólo para ti, preciosa.

Terra le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo.

-Te amo, Chico Bestia.

-Y yo a ti.

Cuando la chica desapareció por el umbral, ambos muchachos se miraron de frente, en silencio, como analizando a su compañero. Finalmente, Nightwing rompió el mutismo entre ambos.

-Te escucho -musitó sin tensión.

-No hay mucho más que decir -el cambiante se encogió de hombros, aunque serio-. Lo que sí, me disculpo por volverme un poco loco y gritarte. No fue apropiado.

El líder asintió, aceptando las disculpas de su amigo en silencio. Sabía que el cambiante aguardaba sus respectivas disculpas, pero algo en su garganta, en su pecho, en su corazón oscuro, le impedía hablar. _El orgullo_. Bajó la vista, algo abatido y reunió el valor y la voluntad para hacer lo correcto. Él siempre hacía lo que era correcto y aquella vez no sería la excepción.

-Chico Bestia, yo… mira, lo lamento… -susurró, suspirando y tratando de sostenerle la mirada al chico-. No quise actuar como lo hice, no fue mi intención. Realmente… lo siento.

Su amigo le sonrió, compasivo. Sabía cuánto le costaba admitir el error, en especial uno de aquel tipo, tan emocional y complejo y él, Chico Bestia, lo apreciaba mucho. Apreciaba su sinceridad.

-Disculpas aceptadas, hermano –dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa-. Sé que sólo fueron celos y te entiendo muy bien, porque yo también los he sentido. Son algo muy fuerte y difícil de controlar. Somos humanos ¿no? No podemos estar seguros de que nos comportaremos racionalmente en cada situación; tenemos derecho a descontrolarnos de vez en cuando. Pero, Night, creo que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Nightwing asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía, sabía que le debía más que una disculpa a Starfire, pero aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentar aquella dulce y acusadora mirada color jade. Tenía miedo, y el sólo hecho de tenerlo, de admitirlo, le aterraba, a su vez.

-¿Sabes algo, Chico Bestia? –musitó el líder, sentándose en el sofá, con las manos juntas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante-. Cuando te vi con Star, me dieron unas ganas increíbles de partirte la cara allí mismo, sin importarme nada más. Estaba cegado y furioso, pero creo que todo eso, no fue más que cosas para ocultar el miedo que sentí al verte con ella. Más que celos, fue miedo disfrazado.

El cambiante se sentó junto a él y colocó una mano cálida en su hombro, para demostrarle que lo apoyaba y que deseaba ayudarlo. Adivinaba el verde que su amigo necesitaba hablar, necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara. No podía dejarlo solo en una situación así.

-Night, quiero que me respondas lo siguiente y que lo hagas con total sinceridad. ¿Crees que yo, _yo_ –puso un énfasis casi desdeñoso en el pronombre propio-, podría hacer algo para separarte de Star, para arrebatarte su amor?

-No…

-¿Crees que ella sería capaz de reemplazarte, de engañarte con alguien así como así, de buenas a primeras?

-No… -la voz del líder sonaba opaca y abatida.

-Entonces, viejo, ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ¿A qué le temes?

-Tú no lo entiendes, Chico Bestia –el pelinegro controló la entereza de su voz-. No lo entiendes. Sé que tú ni Star harían nada para traicionarme. Nunca. Les confiaría mi vida, sin dudar, mil veces y sé que responderían por ella. Pero no es eso…

El muchacho bajó la cabeza aún más y pareció que una pesada carga se le instalaba en sus hombros. Chico Bestia aguardó a que se serenara, respetando su dolor, pues era evidente que estaba profundamente arrepentido y afectado. Una palabra sólo empeoraría las cosas. El cambiante nunca había visto a Nightwing tan perturbado –casi vulnerable- frente a otro que no fuera Starfire, su novia. Frente al resto de los Titanes siempre se había mostrado fuerte, invencible, decidido, dispuesto a todo, sin dudas. Y ahora, al verlo en aquel estado, Chico Bestia no pudo menos que valorar gigantescamente la confianza que depositaba en él, para confiarle sus temores más oscuros y recónditos.

-Confía en mí –musitó, aumentando la presión en su hombro-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Al ver a Star tan feliz contigo… -comenzó el líder con lentitud, pero sin demostrar debilidad en su voz-, sentí miedo porque vi en ti, todo aquello que ella necesita pero que yo no puedo darle: un hombro alegre, juguetón, amistoso en el cual apoyarse, con el cual disfrutar. Temí, en esa fracción de segundo, que ella vieran cuán idiota soy, cuán mal partido soy para ella y que se arrepintiera de lo nuestro. Sé que es infantil, pero…

-No es infantil –le cortó el verde, con seriedad-. Y créeme, soy experto en eso. Ay, viejo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Star te ama! Y no te ama porque signifiques para ella alguien con quien pasarlo bien todo el rato. Te ama por quién tú eres, por el hombre serio, cariñoso, protector, decidido y valiente que eres. Ella te ama y porque te ama es que jamás querría cambiarte. ¿Crees que yo amo a Terra porque juntos nos reímos, porque salimos a divertirnos? ¡No, la amo porque es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido! Y lo es tal cual ella es: con sus defectos y cualidades.

Nightwing asintió y miró al cambiante con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres un tipo excelente –musitó-. Realmente. Terra será muy feliz contigo.

-¡Obvio! Es que soy irresistible, amigo. –sonrió, hinchando pecho-. Ya, no te amargues, viejo, hay una Guerra que se acerca y hay que afrentarla. Y una cosa, Night: no te avergüences de tus temores ni de tus debilidades. Muéstralas, porque así, no sólo te librarás de una carga pesada, sino que te valoraremos más como ser humano.

-Gracias, Chico Bestia. De verdad. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo genial que eres dando consejos.

El verde por toda respuesta abrazó brevemente a su amigo, palmeándole la espalda, en señal eterna de reconciliación y amistad. Hay veces en que dos amigos, necesitan de aquellas muestras de cariño, aquellas muestras de unión.

-Ya, nada de penas, viejo –dijo el cambiante, golpeándole un hombro con suavidad-. Anda a disculparte con la chica y luego llamas al resto para que sigamos con la búsqueda.

No obstante, el líder no pudo concretar la intención, pues de inmediato la alarma comenzó a sonar con estridencia y el ambiente se tiñó de un parpadeante color rojo. Los Titanes acudieron de inmediato y sonrieron al ver a ambos jóvenes en paz.

-Hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad –anunció Cyborg, quien recibía unas coordenadas en un pequeño monitor amarillo-. No se especifica el intruso, pero está causando destrozos cerca del Banco.

-El mal nunca descansa –Chico Bestia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Amigo, ¿Estuvo todo bien? –preguntó tímidamente Starfire, acercándose al verde.

-Más que bien, Star. Estuvo excelente –aseguró, con una ancha sonrisa-. No te preocupes, Nightwing sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Te debe una disculpa, así que de seguro, cuando volvamos querrá hablar contigo. Pero está todo mejor que nunca.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra oír aquello, Chico Bestia! –exclamó la alienígena, con una sonrisa más radiante que el sol mismo-. ¡Me pone muy feliz!

El joven sonrió, complacido.

-Así que ahora eres todo un psicoanalista –comentó Terra, quien abrazó al cambiante.

-Te dije que estaría todo bajo control. ¡Soy irresistible!

-¡Chicos, problemas en el centro de la ciudad! –Interrumpió Nightwing, nuevamente en el papel de valiente líder-. ¡Titanes, en marcha!

* * *

Junto al Banco de Jump City, había una gran cantidad de gente que gritaba y huía, despavorida, de algo que los guardias y policías no acertaban a ver. Sólo se distinguía una brumosa tonalidad roja en el aire, un gruñido aislado que surcaba el ambiente, pero la mayoría no veía nada.

Una joven, de pelo negro, observaba la escena desde un rincón, mirado a su alrededor con profunda atención y cautela. Usaba un polerón azul con capucha que le tapaba gran parte d ela cara, jeans, zapatillas y unos intensos lentes oscuros. Parecía una chica normal, algo fría ante la escena de pavor que se veía ante sus ojos, pero normal. Una adolescente temeraria que había ido a husmear en medio de la trifulca.

No obstante, en realidad nadie la veía. Lo cierto es que Raven, que de ella se trataba la misteriosa joven, estaba utilizando con gran eficacia una técnica de invisibilidad mental que había aprendido en la Academia maldita de Slade, a manos del menos indicado: Red X. La treta consistía en adoptar una actitud tan modesta e insignificante, colocar la energía tan al mínimo, que los transeúntes no la percibían. Así, se sentía segura.

-Si no fuera por esta bendita ropa –masculló, en voz baja.

Había sido Germá Oblit, el líder de sus enigmáticos Guardianes, quien le había dado la "sorpresa". Le habían comprado ropa normal, para que pudiera acudir a las batallas de los Titanes, de las cuales siempre se enteraba, sin ponerse en evidencia ante los héroes, ante los enemigos monstruosos o ante los simples ciudadanos. Una chica de capa negra y ojos rojos, con una espada en la espalda, llamaba demasiado la atención . Pero ella se había resistido, alegando que no podría ayudar a sus compañeros en la lucha, andado con tales andrajos. ¿Y la espada? ¿Dónde la llevaría?

Vel había sonreído.

-Sólo di: "Yupie Kemu", pensando en tu vestuario de batalla y la ropa automáticamente aparecerá en tu cuerpo.

Y lo había probado. EL hechizo, tan elemental y casi de uso cotidiano, funcionaba a las mil maravillas, por lo que su vestuario y sus implementos, podían estar al alcance de su mano, mientras vestía normal. Aún así, había aceptado aquellas ropas normales de muy mala gana.

Sin embargo, Raven admitía que estaba funcionando. Nadie la miraba, en parte gracias a la invisibilidad mental que estaba poniendo en práctica y tenía la seguridad de que si se desconcentraba, sólo verían a una muchacha, algo solitaria, que paseaba casualmente por esos lados.

Los Titanes llegaron en unos segundos y la híbrida sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía al verlos. Los extrañaba, pero no se sentía lista para contar la verdad y rogar perdón por todo lo hecho. No era orgullo, ni miedo… aún no acertaba a comprender qué la motivaba a alejarse de sus amigos, pero lo cierto es que lo hacía. Vio a Nightwing repartir ordenes a sus compañeros y abocarse a la búsqueda de pistas y rastros. _Nightwing_. El futuro, ahora presente, de Robin. Sólo lo había oído nombrar aquella vez en la cual Starfire, por culpa de Warp, había desaparecido, para reaparecer veinte años en el futuro. Allí había aparecido Nightwing, un héroe solitario que se había formado a raíz de la ruptura de los Titanes. Y recordaba muy bien cuál era _su_ futuro, el de ella.

_Enloqueciste, amiga. No me reconocías, creías que todo no era más que una ilusión de tu mente. Una sombra irreal._

En el momento en que la pelirroja se lo había dicho le incomodó, pero no le dio mayor cabida en sus pensamientos. Starfire había vuelto, por lo que el futuro ya había cambiado. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Y si de verdad terminaba por perder la cordura? ¿Si terminaba por perderse en su propia mente? Era algo bastante posible, considerando las circunstancias actuales. La soledad y el acecho de Jesse, la llenaban de impotencia, de rabia, de desesperación. Y estaba lejos de sus amigos. Tal vez se cumpliría la profecía de Starfire: quizás acabara loca.

La sola idea la espantaba y la divertía a un tiempo. Era estremecedor pensar en aquello, pero cada día lo veía más posible. Raven negó con la cabeza. Prefería la muerte. Morir era un destino más apetecible que perderse por completo. No tenía que pensar en ello, tenía que ocupar su mente en cosas menos fatalistas, que para depresiones, el futuro tenía de sobra.

Mientras veía a sus amigos dividirse para intentar dilucidar la causa de los destrozos, Raven pensó en Blau Albí, el misterioso Guardián de antifaz celeste. Se sentía muy extraña con él, aún más que con los demás. Sentía que lo conocía, que un lazo fuerte, pero peculiarmente doloroso, los unía. A aquel hombre, Raven lo conocía, pero no sabía quién era. La híbrida sabía, no obstante, que no tenía que mezclar sus sentimientos, que ahora estaban hechos un caos de desolación y soledad, con aquel joven.

Negó con la cabeza. No estaba pensando bien, la continua soledad y el mutismo que se había impuesto, comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta: se estaba hundiendo, se estaba extraviando. No tenía que pensar necedades, tenía que mantener la cabeza, el corazón y el alma, puestas en defender a sus amigos, sin importar el costo. Ya llegaría el día en que podría preguntarse todo lo demás. Ya llegaría el día en que podría volver a pensar en sí misma.

-Nightwing, no encontré nada –admitió Cyborg, quien volvía de una infructuosa búsqueda-. Ni rastros, ni huellas, ni nada.

-Mi expedición también ha sido en vano, amigos –dijo Starfire.

Los mismos nulos resultados habían obtenido Chico Bestia y Terra.

-Es muy extraño –susurró Nightwing-. La alarma decía que algo estaba causando terribles destrozos. Vi a gente correr espantada y los policías me dijeron que tampoco debían de qué se trataba todo esto. No me huele bien. Es demasiado sospechoso.

-El mocoso humano tiene razón –carcajeó una voz, a espaldas de los Titanes-: muy sospechoso ¿no creen?

Los héroes se voltearon con rapidez, para enfrentarse a dos figuras aladas, con sendas espadas de hierro y ropas oscuras. Tenían los ojos teñidos de rojo, pero mostraban mucho más astucia que los monstruos con los que se habían enfrentado antes. Parecían hechos de bruma delicada, lo que contrastaba con la solidez de sus afiladas armas, que empuñaban con osadía. El que había hablado con ellos se adelantó un paso y señaló al grupo de jóvenes.

-Realmente siento tener que luchar con tan nobles héroes –dijo con tono meloso-, pero uno no elige cómo nacer. ¿verdad? Permítanme presentarnos. Somos Vkiorters, la guardia elite de Jesse, Hijo de la Oscuridad Suprema del Mundo, Trigon. ¡Saludos y muerte!

Los seres alados se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos, con fiereza y las espadas firmes en las brumosas manos.

-¡Titanes, al ataque!

Chico Bestia, rápidamente se convirtió en un tigre de bengala, ágil y letal y se abalanzó sobre el vocero de los Vkiorters, junto a Terra, quien convocó una trozo de Tierra para abatirlo. El ser sonrió con malignidad y con un mero movimiento de su espada, no sólo destruyó la roca enviada por la rubia, sino que tumbó a ambos jóvenes, en el suelo.

-Sus ataques parecen grabados en sus ojos –se burló-. Si no muestran nada mejor, me veré en la obligación de aniquilarnos.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Aniquila esto, bravucón! –rugió Cyborg, lanzando la energía de su cañón sónico.

-¿Mitad máquina? Interesante, muchacho, interesante –susurró el ser, esquivándolo con irritante facilidad-. Hacía mucho que no me enfrentaba a una especia como tú. Tienes espíritu de hombre y cuerpo artificial. Lástima que tus partes sean inventos ridículos de la bestia más débil del mundo: el ser humano.

De las manos de la criatura salió un fuego rojo que abrasó al moreno, dejándolo bastante herido en el suelo, aunque con los ojos llenos de rabia y temeridad.

Starfire y Nightwing, en tanto, se enfrentaban con el segundo de los Vkiorters, al parecer más callado que su compañero: se limitaba sólo a evadir los ataques de los Titanes y lanzarle los suyos propios, con increíble potencia.

-¡Hermano, Galel, esto es aburrido! –rezongó el más parlanchín de los enemigos-. ¡Son demasiado débiles! Nos prometieron presas fuertes.

-Calma, Carniwal –susurró su hermano, con serenidad y lentitud-. He visto en sus corazones: son gente brava, sól9o hace falta un buen aliciente.

Los Titanes, malheridos por los continuos golpes, apretaban los puños con ira ante los insultos y burlas de Carniwal, pero no arrebataban su genio. La victoria está en quién la piensa. Tenían que reflexionar y organizarse con raciocinio si querían vencer. A una orden de su líder, los héroes se replegaron, para enfrentar en una sola embestida a sus enemigos.

-¡Vamos, niños! ¡El infierno los espera! –se mofó Carniwal.

Galel sólo se mantenía en silencio, estudiando a sus oponentes con cuidado y frialdad. La rubia era débil en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero poseía el poder de la Tierra y sabía usarlo con mucha destreza. Sólo había que desestabilizarla. El muchacho verde contaba con un poder impresionante, pero era muy lento en sus cambios animales y, en ocasiones, estaba más pendiente de la chica rubia que de él mismo. Sería presa fácil. El mitad robot era persistente, fuerte, rápido, pero sus partes mecánicas era una debilidad demasiado obvia: haciendo el adecuado daño en ciertas zonas lo dejaría fuera de combate. La extraterrestre era muy poderosa, pero ingenua e insegura a la hora de atacar con total fiereza, bastarían unas cuantas técnicas de _sfumato_, como su hermano Gales la llamaba tan jocosamente, para derrotarla. Y finalmente el chico humano en traje negro, aquel no sería problema alguno, no tenía gran potencial, ni poseía poderes. Era el perfecto rehén.

-¡Galel, _sfumato_ al halcón! –gritó Carniwal, sonriendo por vez primera: una dentadura blanca y centelleante.

El Vkiorter asintió y desapareció como lo bruma misma, para aparecer junto a Nightwing, quien intentó golpearlo con su vara-boo, sin resultados. Una mano, casi garra, de su rival, le aprisionó el brazo y le colocó la espada al cuello, inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¡Nightwing! –gritó Starfire, con consternación.

-¡Suéltalo, cobarde! –rugió Terra, con los ojos amarillos de profunda e intensa ira.

-¡Pelea como un hombre si es que eso eres, bestia asquerosa! –dijo Cyborg, apuntándolo con su cañón sónico.

-¡Déjalo, criatura del infierno! ¡O es que nos tienes miedo? –se burló, cruelmente, Chico Bestia, pese al nerviosismo y temor que lo embargaba.

Los seres alados sonrieron, complacidos con los insultos y órdenes de los Titanes. Allí, con Nightwing apresado, ambas criaturas pudieron distinguirse mejor. Carniwal tenía facciones más audaces, más marcadas y matonescas. Se adivinaba en él a un ser violento y sádico: su sonrisa no era sonrisa, y sus ojos centelleaban con disfrute. Galel, en cambio, era más tranquilo, su mirada era más fría y sus facciones eran astutas y misteriosas. Era lo opuesto de su hermano,.

-Tal vez descuartizar a este débil humano, les sirva de _aliciente _para dar una mejor batalla ¿no lo crees, Galel? –susurró Carniwal, apoyando amenazadoramente la punta de la espada en la yugular del líder, quien se debatía con fiereza, pero manteniendo la calma.

-Sería fantástico –aceptó el ser de la Oscuridad.

Iba a rebanar el cuello del líder, cuando un fugaz destello plateado cruzó la escena y el brazo de Carniwal calló, mutilado. El ser gritó de dolor, pero enseguida, con su extremidad regenerada, buscó al causante de tal insolencia. Quien fuera, sería muerto con la más horripilante de las agonías. Sin embargo lo que todos vieron, sorprendió a unos y a otros. Se trataba de una joven, envuelta en una capa, de ojos rojos y cabello negro, quien se cubría con una mascarilla con adornos rojos. Miró unos instantes a los Vkiorters, con profundo odio y luego pareció desaparecer en una cortina de volutas de humo negras.

-¡Raven, espera! –gritó Chico Bestia, quien la reconoció.

La híbrida no apareció demasiado lejos: aún no dominaba bien la técnica de teletransportación y sólo fue capaz de trasladarse a un callejón contiguo. Donde una sombra con un hacha gigantesca, afilada y grabada con símbolos demoníacos, la esperaba.

-Todo tuyo –musitó la joven.

-Si la aprendiza le arrancó un brazo, el Maestro le rajará la garganta –susurró Slade, uniéndose a la batalla, para sorpresa de los Titanes.

Éstos rápidamente recuperaron la compostura y se lanzaron al ataque, junto con el de la máscara bicolor, contra aquellas criaturas, que no comprendían lo sucedido; no obstante, Cyborg, se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba y distinguió la silueta de una capa ondenante, en un callejón.

-¿Raven? –susurró, saliendo de la batalla un momento y acercándose a la Oscura, que se había quedado petrificada al oír la voz del moreno-. Soy yo, soy Cyborg.

La chica retrocedió, intentando concentrarse para desaparecer de allí, pero sus poderes no respondían. Rogó para que algún Guardián acudiera en su busca, pero nada sucedió. Se quedó helada, de una pieza, frente al mitad robot, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor, di algo –rogó-. Perdóname por todo lo ocurrido, perdónanos a todos. Pero vuelve, te necesitamos Rae. Te necesitamos.

-No… -la voz le salió opaca, cargada de nostalgia y dolor-. Aléjate de mí, Cyborg. Aléjate de mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –inquirió el moreno, acercándose a ella, lentamente-. No tienes que huir, soy tu hermano, tu hermanito. No te voy a hacer nada.

Raven sentía cómo sus emociones la traicionaban y se odió con su alma, por no poder controlarse. Pero, ¿Cómo no quebrarse? Ese hombre había sido su compañero, su amigo, su hermano, su protector. ¿Cómo podía huir sin más?

-No me busquen –susurró, bajando la vista-. No me busquen. No lo entienden.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? Raven… ¿Estás bien?

-Cyborg… -tragó saliva y se sacó la mascarilla de la boca; los ojos inmediatamente le brillaron con sed y la garganta le abrasó-. No te acerques o te mataré.

-No… Pero… No…

-Es mejor así –dijo ella, volteando-. Esta es mi Guerra y, por favor, no quiero que mueran en ella. No se involucren. Puedo hacerlo sola: cuando todo halla pasado, volveré a explicarles.

-Raven…

-No me sigas.

Y la joven desapareció. Dejando a un hombre, con el alma herida y un millar de preguntas sin respuestas, vertidas como lágrimas en el vacío de su corazón.


	16. Voces de la Profundidad

_Agradecimientos:_

_Diakyo:_ ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior! La verdad, me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé, pero ojalá compense el contenido la tardanza. (Aunque lo dudo) ¿Ya sabes quién será la pareja? En este capítulo que ahora sigue, lo dejo bien clarito, pero, la vida da tantas vueltas... xD ¡Aquí está la actualización, espero te guste!

_Lucía y Shadow:_ Ninguno de sus review me parece insípido xD me divierten mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo. No tienen malas notas eh! Todos tienen su punto débil, aśi que no hay problema. ¡Ya toy de vacaciones y sí, terminé con buenas notas... aunque no sé, a ciencia cierta, cuálñes son los promedios xd! Jajja A quien no le gustaría un Rorek; lo estoy haciendo lo más parecido al hombre que me gustaría recibir. ¡Pero no va a ser muy perfecto eh! Quizás en este capi una bestia se PREPARE para salir :P Jjaja Las relaciones son complejas. ¿Por qué no la iba a ser la de Wally y Jinx siendo que son villana y héroe? Pero a lo mejor tienen un final feliz :P No te considero rara xD jaja sus parejas son más bien aceptables :P la de SladexRae me gusta xD jajaj no sé, es malvada. Jjaja y el RedxRae me ha consumido, espero que me dure hasta hacer el fic prometido xD ¡Hablando de Red X! En un futuro no muy lejano (ejem, próximo capítulo, el próximo a este) quizás halla una aparición decisiva del chico de la calavera xD En cuanto a Nightwing, siempre me ha parecido un tipo muy complicado en eso de relaciones. Chico Bestia es mejor para eso :P xD Y no, que yo sepa esa hacha infernal no lleva nombre, pero a lo mejor le invento una. En cuanto a lo de los medio hermanos de Rae, aquí quizás se aclaran las dudas. Y sí, Jesse es bien macho xD Sólo que la moda infernal es algo diferente a la nuestra. XD jaja ¡Disfruten de este capitulo!

_Alias:_ ¡Si hablas de muchos cambios, imaginate este capítulo! XD jaja Lamento la tardanza y Diakyo no es ningun problema :P xD jaja ¡Ojalá te agrade esta actualización! (Y quizás sí le atinas a los Guardianes. No son obvios los muchachos? xD)

_Ale:_ Jajaj a veces es bueno desconectarse un poco. ¡Aqui la actualización, disfrútala!

Sol: ¡Descansa, soldado! XD jajaj Gracias por tu review, aquí la continuación. ¡Ojalá te agrade!

_Disclaimer:_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_Nota de la Autora:_ Lamento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza. Pero la falta de inspiración, el cole y una gripe con fiebre no ayudan a que una chica escriba xD Jjaja Este capítulo, como pueden preveer, es MUY largo (son 23 páginas de word) así que... están advertidos. No es para espantarlos, pero para que después no se defrauden. Puxas... ¡Ojalá no se les apague el interés antes de terminar el capítulo! Lo quise hacer largo para poder paliar la tardanza y para agregar ya algo definitivo que de un vuelco a la historia. Por favor, ténganme paciencia, lectores queridos. ¡Y dejen su fiel review, que son mi alimento!

_**XVII.- Voces de la Profundidad**_

El combate recién comenzaba y de pronto, en el cielo, las nubes se congregaron de forma siniestra y una fría e intensa lluvia comenzó a caer. Al principio fue lentamente, unas cuantas gotas locas que mojaban el piso, mas luego fueron aumentando en intensidad y pronto aquello se convirtió en una tarde de tormenta.

Carniwal y Galel, ajenos por completo a las vicisitudes del clima, miraban con ojos ávidos y crueles a sus dispuestos oponentes. Allí estaban ambas criaturas del Infierno, parados uno junto al otro, y ya sin la sorpresa de la primera impresión, alguien podría darse cuenta de aquellos pequeños matices físicos que los diferenciaban. Carniwal era más alto, delgado e inquieto que su hermano; sus alas, de una belleza oscura, se agitaban con violencia como si no pudiese refrenar su ímpetu, adornadas con unas relucientes cadenas que parecían no tener principio ni fin. Galel, en cambio, era más bajo y algo más fornido, se adivinaba en él al calculador frío y despiadado que era; menos charlatán que su hermano, su porte digno y sereno, daban claras muestras de que él era el mayor. Sus alas, por otro lado, presentaban unas elegantes cintas rojas con inscripciones en desconocidos idiomas, colgando como serpientes venenosas.

Ambos eran sobrenaturalmente bellos, cosa que no habían percibido los Titanes antes. Cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies, sino fuera por aquella aura de malignidad que destellaba en sus ojos. Después de todo, se decía que Satán había sido el ángel más bello del Paraíso. El mal tenía un rostro hermoso, un rostro de ángel. Lo que disfrazaba a la perfección el corazón de demonio.

Carniwal, vivaz e incapaz de estar demasiado tiempo en inactividad, sonrió con malicia y, señalando su nuevo brazo, regenerado como si de bruma se tratara, traspasó a sus rivales con su llameante mirada.

–En ustedes, viles terrestres, vengaré la insolencia que me provocó el odioso pero aún intocable, retoño de la Oscuridad Suprema del Mundo, Trigon el Terrible –murmuró alzando la espada–. ¡Y a ti, Raven, Hija del Infierno: algún día pagarás con tu alma esta afrenta! –gritó con la vista en el cielo.

Galel bufó por lo bajo y, más astuto y calculador que su hermano menor, eligió con cuidado a su primera presa. _El aperitivo. _Sonrió. Se lanzó, sin ceremonias ni previo aviso, hacia adelante, apareciendo, casi al instante, frente a un petrificado Chico Bestia, quien alcanzó sólo a parpadear un par de veces.

––Tiembla, animal –susurró el demonio con seductora malignidad.

El verde, de pronto, sintió cómo algo punzante y frío le golpeaba el pecho con brutalidad y salió despedido hacia atrás, yendo a estrellarse contra una pared, seriamente lastimado y algo aturdido.

–¡Chico Bestia! –gritó Terra y con los ojos teñidos de un rabioso amarillo, invocó a un par de manos hecha de piedra, para intentar derribar a Galel.

Éste sólo hizo zigzaguear un poco su espada en el aire, destruyendo al instante las manos de piedra. Un latigazo negro arrancó un alarido de dolor de garganta de la rubia, quien cayó de rodillas, temblando y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo. Galel se acercó lentamente a ella, pero no alcanzó a continuar su ataque, pues el cuerno de un enorme rinoceronte verde, lo obligó a extender sus bellas alas negras y alzar el vuelo con violencia.

–Qué banquete –dijo el Vkiorter, en voz baja.

Chico Bestia corrió, disimulando el dolor que sentía, a arrodillarse junto a Terra, quien porfiaba por incorporarse. En los ojos del cambiante se reflejaba una intensa preocupación.

–Terra ¿Estás bien? –inquirió, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse–. ¿Estás herida? ¿Quieres que...?

–Estoy bien –sonrió ella, con un ojo algo entrecerrado–. Sólo fue un rasguño. ¡Eres tú el que está herido! –señaló el uniforme rasgado del verde, que mostraba un horrendo moretón en el pecho, el cual le dificultaba la respiración.

–Descuida, no es nada –desestimó él, intentando transmitirle confianza y seguridad.

Se miraron un instante con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero de inmediato un bola de fuego negro cayó entre ambos, obligándoles a apartarse con agilidad, para evadirla. Chico Bestia se transformó en un gorila y lanzó un rugido gutural en dirección a Galel, para luego convertirse en pterodáctilo y alzar el vuelo. Terra apretó los puños y se elevó en una roca, imitando al verde.

–Insensatos –rió el ser alado al ver al cambiante frente a él y Terra detrás, ambos con la intención clara de batallar–. Los humanos suelen ser tan optimistas ante los desafíos. Se aferran a las esperanzas como náufragos ante un tablón, para luego caer como aves heridas en la oscuridad. Y allí es cuando el banquete comienza para nosotros. Devoraré sus caídas.

–¿Has venido para darnos una clase de filosofía o a luchar? –dijo Terra, irritada–. ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Galel sonrió, mostrando su perlada dentadura reluciente. Las gotas de lluvia le escurrían por el cabello, haciéndolo ver aún más oscuro, más poderoso. Solía ser más parco y reservado que su hermano menor, quien no podía estarse callado ni un maldito segundo y quien también era histriónico y teatral, pero también, como buen demonio, sabía jugar con el don de la palabra. Claro que a diferencia de Carniwal, él era de palabras frías, astutas, angustiosas, elegantes.

–¿Y por qué no me atacan? –dijo el demonio, con la voz tranquila de quien está seguro de su superioridad.

La clara ofensa suscitó las iras de ambos Titanes, pero ninguno hizo claro amago de atacarlo. Galel rió, burlón ante la inmovilidad de sus oponentes.

–El miedo parece dejarlos helados –susurró–. ¿O tal vez saben que es estúpido atacar a un oponente más fuerte estando en el aire, débiles humanos?

Chico Bestia, furioso y herido en su orgullo, lanzó un graznido de rabia para luego abalanzarse sobre el demonio. Galel, sonriendo con crueldad, sólo hizo batir sus alas, cuyas inscripciones de adorno comenzaron a brillar despidiendo una luz rojiza y atravesando el cuerpo del pterodáctilo que, presa del dolor, volvió a convertirse en humano.

–¡¡¡Ahh!!! –gritó Chico Bestia, cayendo en picada, enloquecido por el sufrimiento físico.

–¡Chico Bestia! ¡No! ¡No! –gritó Terra, desesperada, intentando rescatar a su amado en vano: el Vkiorter le cerró el paso.

–No temas, muchacha. Ya pronto le acompañarás –le aseguró él, acercándose tanto a la petrificada rubia, que incluso pudo percibir el aliento a hielo y ceniza que desprendía de su boca.

–No te temo –dijo ella, desafiante, invocando un trozo de roca afilado, para derribarlo, sin resultado.

–Oh, no te preocupes, ya me temerás –sonrió–. Ya me temerás...

Volvió a batir sus alas, de las cuales comenzaron a desprenderse miles de diabólicos plumas negras, las que fueron adhiriéndose a la piel de la pobre chica hasta casi cubrirla de pies a cabeza. Terra gritó de dolor cómo nunca lo había hecho: eran alaridos desgarradores, inhumanos, que no cesaron ni cuando la rubia cayó a tierra y comenzó a convulsionarse por el terrible dolor.

–¡Déjala en paz! –rugió Chico Bestia, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos; no podía levantarse debido a las monstruosas heridas, pero en su mirada se traslucía la más intensa determinación y, a la vez, desesperación–. ¡Maldito, déjala en paz!

Galel volteó al oír al malherido héroe y entornó los ojos, sonriendo.

–¿Preferirías morir en su lugar? –inquirió, curioso.

El rostro del cambiante se iluminó levemente con amarga esperanza. ¿Le ofrecía un trato? ¡Lo que fuera con tal de dejar de oír esos horribles gritos de aquella que tenía su corazón!

–¡Sí! –gimió al fin–. ¡Mátame, mátame! ¡Pero no le hagas daño! ¡Mi vida, mi sangre por ella!

El demonio se regocijaba con el sufrimiento que sentía emanar de ambos muchachos. Las súplicas del miserable titán y los alaridos desesperados de Terra eran una salvaje música para sus oídos, eran un sorbo del más delicioso néctar. Pero sólo eso: un sorbo. Si no fuera porque no se les tenía permitido matar... no aún. ¡Qué banquete podría darse! Torció la boca, con la mirada fría y cruel. Él era un asesino silente. Con un gesto inexpresivo y un leve batir de sus alas, liberó a la rubia de su tortura, quien cayó semiinconsciente, al suelo.

–Terra... Terra... por favor –musitó Chico Bestia, sin más fuerzas–. ¿Me oyes? Estoy aquí... estoy contigo.

–Chico Bestia... me duele –gimió Terra, con los ojos entrecerrados, semi aturdida.

–Lo sé, pero te curarás, Terra. Te pondrás bien y nunca más nadie te hará daño. Lo prometo, no dejaré que nadie te dañe otra vez. Te lo prometo, pero tienes que ponerte bien... tienes que... –cortó la frase en el aire, con el corazón angustiado y la garganta ardiéndole.

–Quédate conmigo, B –rogó la chica, abrumada por las quemaduras que ardían en todo su cuerpo.

El chico se arrastró hasta quedar junto a ella y le estrechó la mano.

–Siempre –musitó él, sonriendo–. Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.

Ella sonrió y ambos cayeron en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Galel miró a aquellos jóvenes caídos sin mayor expresión en su rostro. Se sentía algo frustrado por no poder alimentarse como correspondía a alguien de su rango, pero las órdenes venían de más arriba. Bufó, ya tendría oportunidades de disfrutar del néctar merecido en otra ocasión. Sólo esperaba que la batalla fuera más... satisfactoria, más larga. _Bueno, sólo son humanos, después de todo_, reflexionó. Bostezó y bajó a tierra, para apoyarse en una pared. Cuando volviera a sus "aposentos" se desquitaría con las presas que allí guardaba. Aguardó en silencio, invisible en la penumbra, con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizás la batalla de su hermano fuera divertida.

–¡Olé, preciosa! –exclamó Carniwal, disfrutando, al tiempo que esquivaba uno de los rayos verdes de Starfire.

La alienígena, junto a Nightwing y al recién integrado Slade, jadeaban agotados, intentando sobreponerse al cansancio y las heridas. El Vkiorter, no obstante, no parecía nada cansado, sino al contrario: parecía como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta estupenda. Sonreía. Pero no se decidía a aturdirlos de un sólo golpe, sólo agitaba su espada, como quien no quería la cosa, y los derribaba con los latigazos que su arma despedía. Era cual niño divirtiéndose en su corral: un niño con juguetes nuevos. Sólo estaba jugando con ellos, lo que acrecentaba el furor de los combatientes, aunque no así su eficacia.

–¡Vamos, humanos, aquí estoy! –se burlaba, apuntándose con la mano–. ¡Oh, vamos, a ver si pueden tocarme!

–Alguien tiene que decírtelo: aprende a cerrar tu boca –murmuró Slade, al tiempo que lo embestía con su gran hacha, quedando cara a cara con Carniwal, quien bloqueó el ataque.

–Ah, Slade, el juguete del Infierno. Fuiste el hazmerreír de todos en las Profundidades, ¿sabes? Su Poderío, la Oscuridad Suprema del Mundo, Trigon, fue quien más rió entre todos. El títere para Su llegada a esta Tierra miserable había sido el pobre diablo enamorado de la mujer de Azarath. Y Él nos comentó lo mucho que disfrutó, en su tiempo, con Arella...

Slade abrió su único ojo desorbitadamente, para luego entornarlo con cólera asesina. Con un rugido animal alzó su hacha y la asestó en su rival, con una fuerza inhumana, pero no obtuvo resultados.

–Oh... el hombrecillo se enfadó. ¡Patético! –Carniwal golpeó su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder por la inercia.

–Le corté un cuerno a Trigon con esto. Bien puedo arrancarte la cabeza, también.

–Sí, te creo, humano. Es justo por eso que estoy moribundo por las numerosas heridas que me has hecho. ¡Oh, espera, no me has tocado un pelo!

De pronto una patada rozó el rostro del demonio, junto con un ave negra que que pasó zumbando junto a su oído, mas el monstruo se apartó con agilidad, sin borrar la sonrisa burlona que bailaba en sus labios. Nightwing apareció frente a él, con semblante decidido, aunque enmascarado, y una actitud de claro desafío. Llevaba su vara metálica, reformada y más resistente, y comenzó un ataque rápido, combinado con patadas y acrobáticos saltos. Carniwal sólo se limitó a evadirlo, a cansarlo, disfrutando con el esfuerzo del pelinegro. Éste, durante un segundo, intentó desestabilizar al demonio, golpeando sus pies con la vara, pero la criatura saltó para esquivar el ataque y pareció como si quedara suspendido en el aire; en realidad, había expandido sus alas y estaba volando. Luego, con un extraño ímpetu se lanzó hacia adelante con increíble fuerza, derribando a Nightwing y sujetándolo, fieramente, contra el suelo.

–Nightwing... –susurró, sonriendo–. Nightwing... Un nombre demasiado largo y sonoro para un chiquillo como tú ¿no crees? Robin te quedaba mucho mejor: un tipo desquiciado, en un traje ridículo, que intentaba estúpidamente luchar contra el mal. El mal se perfecciona, niño. Durante los siglos, el mal se ha ido refinando; el bien es siempre el mismo. No puedes pelear contra lo que se perfecciona a cada segundo. Sí, Robin era el nombre perfecto para un niño iluso como tú eras y sigues siendo. Así que he decidido que, cuando me apetezca llamarte por algún nombre, ése será Robin –rió ante sus propias ideas y ante el forcejeo desesperado del héroe, que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su captor–. No te esfuerces por soltarte, Robin, no vas a lograr nada, soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier ser humano.

–¿Sabes, Robin? –continuó Carniwal, como si monologara–. No te vistas de negro o azul, son colores demasiado nobles y tú eres un ser insignificante. Además tu cabello es horrible –hizo una pausa–. Oye, Robin, esa beldad que sobrevuela de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, debe ser una fiera de mujer. ¿Crees que si le doy tu asquerosa cabeza en un plato de oro, querrá tener un encuentro _especial_ conmigo? ¡No, espera! –pareció pensar en algo mejor y rió cínicamente–. ¡Mejor te saco los ojos sin más y arrastro a esa hembra a mi cama! ¡Cómo disfrutaríamos!

El líder apretó los dientes, ardiendo en deseo de romperle todos los huesos a ese monstruo desgraciado. Forcejeó con más rabia y lanzó un rugido de odio, al tiempo que murmuraba.

–Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, infeliz.

Carniwal sonrió, como si le hubieran prodigado un cumplido.

–Vaya, muchacho. Sí que te enfadaste –dijo con las cejas enarcadas y su usual sonrisa bufona–. Es algo revitalizante ¿verdad? Sentir la ira fluyendo por tus venas, saborear la derrota de tu enemigo antes de que produzca, imaginar sus súplicas ante tus pies. ¿No es tentador? Es hermoso ver un humano poseído por el odio, actúan como mejores demonios que nosotros mismos. Son como pequeñas bestias.

Nightwing miró a su rival con impotente furia, pero se abstuvo de contentar. Pronto la frustración del héroe comenzó a enconarse y sintió que sus brazos adquirían mayor fuerza, como si de pronto le hubieran inyectado algún energizante. El petinegro no entendía por qué se sentía tan enfadado, tan fuera de sí. Lucho consigo mismo para intentar calmarse –después de todo, la tranquilidad es esencial a la hora de la batalla; pelear enojado es el peor error que pudiese cometer–, cuando distinguió la sonrisita irónica de su captor.

–¿Qué sucede, Robin? –susurró, aún sonriendo–. ¿Por qué tan enojado?

–Tú... ¡Tú me estás haciendo esto!

–Bien, pajarito, sí... ¿No es reconfortante?

–¡Déjalo en paz! –un potente rayo de luz verde cruzó el lugar e intentó derribar al demonio, quien se apartó con agilidad.

Starfire descendió para ayudar a levantarse al pelinegro, aún con los ojos reluciendo verde. Carniwal los miró con desdén y ya iba a lanzar alguna fría guasa cuando debió saltar para evadir la embestida de un hacha.

–Olé, olé y olé –rió con regocijo–. No se cansan nunca ¿verdad? Eso me gusta. ¡Peleando hasta el final! Lástima que su final ya esté escrito en piedra.

–Te dices un todopoderoso, pero aún no nos has derrotado. ¿Qué significa eso?

El demonio alado estalló en carcajadas.

–No los aplasto como las cucarachas que son porque no sería divertido –continuó riendo–. No durarían vivos ni un segundo: mi poder es más grande de lo que podrían imaginar.

–¿Ah sí? –esta vez fue turno de Nightwing, aunque el líder no sabía muy bien qué decir–. ¿Y por qué no lo pruebas? Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

Carniwal entornó los ojos. ¿Qué se había imaginado ese insignificante humano? ¿Creía que podía hablarle de ese modo sin recibir castigo? Tal vez no les estuviera permitido matar –aún–, pero nada le impedía demostrarles lo que era poder...

–Se arrepentirán de haberme desafiado –farfulló, sombrío–. ¡Se arrepentirán!

La lluvia seguía cayendo, implacable, y el cielo cada vez parecía más oscurecido. No se veía a nadie más en las calles, pese a ser sólo algo más del mediodía. Ninguno de los contendientes percibía el frío de la gotas escurriendo por sus rostros; sólo Nightwing, cuyo cabello, que pese a seguir corto y alborotado, algo había crecido, le molestaba en los ojos. Carniwal sonrió con malignidad y alzó el vuelo, bruscamente.

–Cuidado –advirtió Nightwing a sus compañeros–. Prepárense para todo.

–¿Qué crees que...? –comenzó a preguntar la tamaraniana, pero se interrumpió por el asombro.

El demonio lanzó un grito de victoria e hizo agitar sus alas a una increíble rapidez, generando un viento frío y borrascoso, muy acorde con el día de lluvia. Un trueno resonó entre las nubes, dando al ambiente un cariz aún más oscuro, más de tormenta. Ya ningún atisbo del sol ni claridad alguna se distinguía: todo parecía estar bajo una gigantesca capa de penumbra.

Cuando ya los tres combatientes creía que el Vkiorter no haría más que batir sus alas sin descanso, las cadenas que las adornaban se desprendieron y, como látigos vivientes, comenzaron a intentar azotar a sus enemigos. Carniwal comenzó a reír, desde el cielo, al ver como aquellos humanos realizaban todo tipo de piruetas y movimientos, acompañados de armas y rayos de luz, para evitar los ataques.

–¡Bailen, mocosos, bailen!– canturreó.

Y, en cierto modo, la mofa del monstruo tenía una base sólida: parecía realmente, como si los tres luchadores danzaran, de extraño modo, a golpe de cadena. Estuvieron así largos minutos, en los cuales cada uno intentó librarse del hostigamiento de las cadenas y derribar a su conductor, pero en vano.

–Esto se hace aburrido –rezongó Carniwal.

–Baja batallar con nosotros, demonio y no te quedes allá arriba como un Showq Vulvutiark.

Si Slade o Nightwing se sintieron perplejos ante el, a juzgar por la expresión fiera de Starfire, furibundo pero indescifrable insulto, lo disimularon excelentemente. Se colocaron en pose de batalla, respaldando con su actitud desafiante las palabras de la extraterrestre.

La sonrisa del demonio se acentuó, convirtiéndose en una mueca cruel, inhumana, que habría aterrado a cualquiera.

–Así que Showq Vulvutiak ¿eh? –al parecer Carniwal entendía tamaraniano a la perfección–. Son bastante insolentes para su poco potencial. ¿No entienden que los débiles no deben, no pueden ser soberbios? Ahora verán... y luego no digan que los eliminé sin piedad: di sobradas opciones para que se rindieran y el derecho a la adoración a los hijos del Averno.

–Jamás nos uniríamos a alguien como tú –murmuró Nightwing, fríamente.

–Sabía que dirías eso, Robin. Lástima, pajarito. Y supongo que la extraterrestre opina lo mismo. Una verdadera pena, hubieran sido excelentes siervos de Nuestro Señor. –dirigió una mirada carmín al hombre del hacha–. ¿Y tú, Slade? ¿Estás con nosotros o con ellos?

–Yo trabajo sólo para mí –respondió Slade, con arrogancia–. Sólo te puedo mencionar que quisiera que le dijeras a _tu amo, _que, de mi parte, ojalá se pudra en el infierno.

–Le daré tus saludos –aseguró el demonio, cínicamente–. ¡Ahora sufran con los míos!

La criatura del infierno extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura y las cadenas brillaron con un destello negro, alzándose en el aire, como serpientes mágicas. Los cuatro ojos del ser brillaron, de un intensísimo color rojo; alzó una mano, cual general, aguardando el momento propicio de dar órdenes a sus soldados de atacar. Sonrió de manera torcida y bajó su mano. Al instante las cadenas se lanzaron como bestias voraces hacia sus enemigos.

Los dos Titanes y Slade se colocaron en posición de combate, confiados en que aquellas horribles cadenas no fueran más que un molesto y tedioso obstáculo, como antes habían sido; se prepararon para pelear, mas no contaron con el nuevo poder que emanaba del metal. Las cadenas serpentearon, rasgando el aire, evadiendo bombas, aves negras y rayos verdes con rapidez, hasta que, finalmente, se enrollaron en torno a los cuerpos de los tres luchadores. Gritos de dolor resonaron en aquella calle tormentosa y vacía, desgarrando la tranquilidad. Slade intentó usar su hacha para zafarse de su prisión, pero se hallaba por completo inmovilizado.

–No puedo morir tan estúpidamente –murmuró, más para sí, que para cualquier otro.

No obstante, cualquier intento de librarse de sus ataduras, fueron en vano. Sentía que los nervios le aullaban, enloquecidos por el tormento que sufrían; era un dolor sobrenatural, extraño, uniforme, como ningún otro. Nightwing y Starfire, torturados por el mismo martirio y resignados a que sus gargantas expresaran lo sufrido, compararon aquel dolor con el padecido a manos de Slade, en el tiempo en que, el entonces Robin, fue obligado a convertirse en su aprendiz.

_–Tubos Nanoscópicos. El detonador de cronotrones era simplemente el señuelo para una trampa mayor. Si aprieto este botón, mis tubos destruirán a tus amigos desde adentro –Slade observaba ufano a un Robin helado e impotente, mientras alzaba el botón mortífero que llevaba adherido a su muñeca._

Sí, Nightwing había visto y sentido en carne propia lo que aquellos tubos podían hacer. Aquel dolor se le parecía al ahora sufrido, en esencia, pues parecía brotar desde las mismas entrañas, como si destruyera el interior primero antes de dedicarse a lo exterior; no obstante, a la vez era infinitamente más intenso que los tubos de Slade: era ardiente pese a que no quemaba y parecía como si una mano de hierro rompiera todos los tejidos que encontraba a su paso.

–Y ahora ¿Quién es un Showq Vulvutiak? –se burló Carniwal–. Juren servirme y a nuestro Señor, la Oscuridad Eterna del Mundo, Scaz y tal vez perdone sus miserables vidas.

No había casi acabado la burlona y jactanciosa frase, cuando un rayo de luz celeste lo abatió. Carniwal se hallaba distraído y no previó ni pudo esquivar el repentino ataque que lo golpeó de costado; no obstante de que la fuerza del rayo lo tiró hacia un lado, el demonio se traspuso con rapidez, cayendo con sublime elegancia, como un perfecto y consumado acróbata, de cuclillas, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra empuñada. Buscó con su mirada, llena de profundo odio asesino, al culpable de la ofensa. Un trueno rasgó el aire, y chorreando en agua, apareció una figura, recortada en las sombras.

–No te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos, demonio asqueroso –Cyborg, con el cañón sónico en alto, murmuró con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada cargada de ira y... tal vez, algo más. ¿Por qué la expresión del moreno era tan sombrío y valiente y, a la vez, tan llena de angustia?

–¡Insolente rata! –rugió Carniwal, enajenado–. Rasgaré tus circuitos, devoraré tu carne y beberé hasta la última gota de tu repugnante sangre, si es que aún tienes, insignificante máquina. ¡Haré que me supliques por la muerte!

El colérico demonio, ya fuera de sí, comenzó a brillar con una luz roja y las plumas de las vibrantes alas, destellaron como ópalos diabólicos,. Cyborg miró de frente a su enemigo, como una roca inconmovible y desafiante, sin temor.

–¡Amigo Cyborg! –exclamó Starfire, débilmente, porfiando por acercarse al chico debido a sus dolores–. Gracias por ayudarnos.

–Sí, eso fue realmente oportuno –secundó el pelinegro sonriendo, pese a su deplorable estado.

Slade se irguió, soportando el dolor aún hormigueante en su cuerpo y, orgulloso, empuñó su hacha, pero no dijo palabra.

–¡¡Muere, insecto!! –gritó Carniwal, lanzándose hacia el moreno con clara intención de atravesarlo con su espada.

El titán se tensó, preparado para evadir el ataque en el momento que fuera preciso. La adrenalina lo invadió a medida que el demonio se acercaba y ya restaban pocos segundo para el choque, cuando una sombra golpeó a un enloquecido Carniwal.

–¿Eres imbécil o qué? –murmuró Galel, entre dientes, con fría rabia, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza–. ¡No podemos matarlos! El joven Amo los quiere vivos ¡Vivos! ¿Entiendes? ¡Contrólate, Carniwal! Tenemos que irnos.

–¡No! –gritó el menor, intentando zafarse–. ¡Ese humano me insultó! ¡Se atrevió a tocarme! Déjame aniquilarlo, sólo a él. EL joven Manantial de las Tinieblas, lo entenderá. ¡Es sólo uno! Déjame, hermano. ¡Déjame te digo! ¡Y te daré a la chica del planeta azul que tanto te gusta! Pero déjame matarlo. Tiene que pagar, Galel, tiene que pagar.

El mayor de los dos demonios sonrió, maligna y astutamente. Su hermanito sí que sabía negociar. La verdad era que a Galel le tenía sin cuidado lo que pudieran hacerle o no a Carniwal por la insubordinación: entre demonios no existía la lealtad o el cariño. Velaba sólo por sí mismo y si él volvía a las Profundidades, obedeciendo órdenes directas, ya no sería su culpa si su compañero de misión caía en rebeldía; había cumplido con advertirle. Galel aflojó la presión en brazos de Carniwal, aún sonriendo.

–Sí que me conoces, hermano –comentó complacido–. Pero que te conste que en esto, no cuentes conmigo. Estás solo –y desapareció en un fogonazo de luz roja.

Carniwal sonrió con perversidad y se plantó frente a su principal rival, haciendo sonar los nudillos.

–Vas a gritar cómo no te imaginas... –comenzó a decir, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

–¡Necronom Gesperem Mortix!

Un rayo de luz plateada golpeó al asombrado demonio, quien fue derribado y arrastrado varios metros por el suelo.

–¿Qué demonios...? –entornó los ojos, en busca de su nueva presa.

La lluvia no arreciaba y el cielo escupía truenos y relámpagos como una bestia enfurecida. Tres siluetas aparecieron tras Nightwing, Starfire y Slade, encapuchados, protegidos por la oscuridad. De una de las manos de uno de ellos brotaba una energía blanquecina, tal vez plateada; de seguro la misma con la que había derribado al demonio. Un nuevo relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando aquellas siluetas: los tres eran exactamente iguales, como clones, los mismos rasgos, el mismo tono pálido de piel, las mismas vestiduras blancas y la capa. Lo único que los hacía diferentes era el color de los antifaces que llevaban que eran dorado, celeste y verde limón.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –canturreó Carniwal, olvidándose de su arrebato y de Cyborg, quien también observaba algo atónito a los recién llegado–. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El iluso de Azarath consiguió idiotas que lo siguieran. ¿Por qué no te cansas de este juego, niño, y me dejas en paz? ¿No te basta con todo lo que has perdido?

–Vete Carniwal –ordenó el aludido, quien portaba el antifaz verde limón y parecía ser el líder–. Esta aún no es tu batalla. Fuiste enviado como mensajero y ahí acaba tu misión. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Déjalos en paz.

–Germá Oblit, faltan dos Titanes –informó el de antifaz dorado, con voz idéntica a la de su líder a excepción de un casi imperceptible tono más grave–. Puede que hayan sido heridos, tal vez podríamos...

–¿Germá Oblit? –repitió Carniwal con mofa–. ¡Por favor, niño, qué patético! ¡Infiernos ardientes! ¿Cuántos nombres has tenido? ¿Diez, veinte, más? Me da igual cómo te hagas llamar, mocoso, te arrancaré la cabeza de todas formas.

–Ya no soy tan niño, demonio. Y descubrirás lo difícil que te será tocarnos. ¡Guardianes, ya!

–¡Debemos ayudar! –exclamó Starfire, aún no del todo recobrada, pero con claro espíritu combativo ante la resolución de aquellos tres desconocidos–. Además se que uno de ellos, el de antifaz celeste, desapareció junto a Raven, aquella vez que me salvó. Y si está en contra de ese demonio, no es nuestro enemigo. ¡Quizás sepa algo de nuestra amiga!

–Star tiene razón –dijo el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a Cyborg–. ¡Titanes...!

–¡No! –la voz de Slade, similar a un rugido, fue imperativa–. No estorben, ninguno aquí esta preparado para enfrentar a ese demonio; sólo arruinarán lo que ellos hacen.

–Ah, cierto, había olvidado que tú ya tenías experiencia con demonios.

Slade miró a Nightwing con su único ojos entrecerrado, como calculando la mejor forma de darle una lección.

–Así es, Robin y tú sabes muy bien que yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces.

–Mi nombre ahora es Nightwing.

–Para mí siempre serás un muchachito insolente.

–Y tú un maldito sicópata.

El enfrentamiento verbal entre el titán y el villano fue interrumpido por una estruendosa explosión. Los tres encapuchados blancos estaban atacando sin cesar a Carniwal, quien se mantenía en constante guardia, incapaz de hacerles daño a sus nuevos rivales. El líder de éstos, Germá, atacaba con hechizos pronunciados en un complejo idioma, que despedían luces de diferentes colores y, a veces lanzaba unos polvos para cubrir su presencia o intentaba pelear cuerpo a cuerpo; el de antifaz dorado, en tanto, atacaba con una combinación de golpes de energía, la cual salida de sus manos desnudas, moldeaba con diversas formas: rayos, esferas, látigos, escudos, u otros. El último encapuchado, el de antifaz celeste, hacía uso de hechizos, al igual que su líder, pero utilizaba otras lenguas y los concretaba con mucha más potencia, como si el poder mágico blanco que despedía brotara de una fuerza interior mucho más intensa.

–Latín, inversée... ¡Es igual para mí! –se burló Carniwal, desde el aire–. ¡Leo sus patéticas mentes, sus hechizos son inútiles! Y esa patética energía –gritó, refiriéndose a los ataques del encapuchado de antifaz dorado–, sólo demuestra las miserables fuerzas que poseen.

–Claro, por eso tus alas están chamuscadas como carbón y nosotros no tenemos ni un rasguño –dijo el aludido con sarcasmo. Y era verdad, el demonio estaba claramente lastimado y ellos parecían no haber sufrido molestia alguna.

–Nunca subestimes a un rival por su apariencia –declaró el de antifaz celeste–. El poder se oculta en las almas, no en los rostros.

–Te dije que no podrías tocarnos, Carniwal –dijo Germá, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia–. El favor de Gabriel nos protege.

La sonrisa del líder se acentuó, mientras señalaba un pequeño dije que llevaba al cuello, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros. Las tres joyas eran de un hermoso tono plateado, con ribetes en azulino, en cuyo centro se veía el grabado de una hermoso ala emplumada. Carniwal frunció el ceño, al parecer visiblemente perplejo, pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa burlona.

–Así que el niño ahora juega con juguetes peligrosos –dijo–. No me hagas reír, mocoso, Gabriel jamás te daría parte de su poder. Esa joya es sólo un sucio truco.

–Nunca me has parecido estúpido, demonio...

–Error –se burló el de antifaz dorado, causando las risas de los tres encapuchados.

–... por lo que supongo –continuó Germá–, que sabes que pelear contra nosotros con el poco poder que te queda, es ridículo. No puedes tocarnos, terminaremos matándote.

–¡Insolente!

–Piensa un poco, monstruo –susurró el de antifaz celeste–. Esta batalla no te corresponde, vuelve a donde perteneces. Eres realmente soberbio e imbécil ¿sabes? Tu arrogancia lograría sacar de sus casillas hasta al más paciente dragón.

–Tú sabes de eso ¿no? –contraatacó el Vkiorter.

La sonrisa del encapuchado se acentuó.

–Exacto.

Carniwal miró con fiera impotencia a sus nuevos rivales, maldiciéndolos en su fuero interno, pero reconociendo, a la vez, lo poco inteligente y astuto que sería batallar contra ellos en sus condiciones. _Infiernos, cuando vuelva, alguien pagará por este desaire. _

_–_Esto no se quedará así, lo juro –aseguró, mientras extendía sus alas y las batía con violencia–. ¡Y a ti, niño maldito, me vengaré por esta afrenta! –y desapareció.

Los tres Guardianes encapuchados se miraron entre sí y esbozaron agradables sonrisas: su primera batalla como equipo naciente, había resultado excelentemente.

–Felicidades, compañeros –dijo el líder, complacido–. Estupendo combate. ¿Ven que era posible?

–Nunca creí que llegaría este día –musitó Vel Llüisor, como hipnotizado–. Se siente muy bien.

–Sólo apresurémonos con los Titanes ¿quieren? –urgió Blau Albí, con un semblante de clara angustia y preocupación–. Tenemos que volver con Raven.

–Calma, Blau –dijo Germá, serio–. Ella estará bien, no te alarmes. Cuando acabemos con lo que tenemos hacer, podrás ir a verla. Todos podremos. Dejala, Blau, necesita tiempo para reflexionar algunas cosas.

–Reflexionar es justamente lo que no quiero que haga –protestó, claramente turbado–. ¡No lo entienden!

–Sí, lo entiendo –rebatió el líder, tajante–. Pero debes despejar tu mente de las cosas que ahora no son importantes. Comprendo tu miedo, pero no es momento ahora. Ahora tenemos otra misión.

El de antifaz celeste suspiró, vencido y asintió, secundado por Vel. Germá volteó autoritariamente hacia los Titanes y Slade. Sus compañeros le siguieron al encuentro.

–¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias, desconocidos amigos! –exclamó Starfire con una amplia y radiante sonrisa–. ¡Su oportuna intervención fue gloriosa para esta batalla!

–Soy Nightwing –se presentó el pelinegro, estrechando las manos de los tres hombres–. Les estamos muy agradecidos por la ayuda que nos prestaron.

–Un honor, Titanes –sonrió Germá, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Slade, quien se mantenía vigilante y distante–. Tú has de ser Slade ¿Me equivoco?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Quién eres tú?

–Luchamos en el mismo lado, relájate –aseguró, enigmáticamente–. Sé que lo sabes.

–No.

–Bueno, supongo que la explicación que les debo a los Titanes, ya la conoces y no es de tu interés.

–Supones bien –el hombre volteó y con paso firme comenzó a alejarse del lugar–. Me lo agradeces otro día, Robin.

–Gracias –masculló el petinegro, pues tenía que reconocer la ayuda prestada por Slade; no era ningún maldito ingrato.

–Así me gusta, Robin. Se sintió bien luchar contigo. Como en los viejos tiempos –Slade desapareció en la oscuridad al tiempo que un trueno rugía en el cielo.

–¡Nightwing! ¡Nightwing! –el pelinegro se sobresaltó y de inmediato volteó en busca de la causa de que Starfire hubiera gritado su nombre. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Cyborg se acercaba a ellos –¿Cuándo se había ausentado?– con dos cuerpos en brazos: Chico Bestia y Terra, que habían perdido el conocimiento y presentaban graves heridas de lucha.

–Los encontré inconscientes en uno de los callejones –informó el moreno, depositándolos con cuidado en el suelo–. Mis sensores indican que se encuentran estables, pero no logra identificar la naturaleza de sus heridas.

Nightwing miró a sus amigo que yacían sin conocimiento ante sus ojos y una intensísima oleada de culpabilidad, vergüenza, angustia y rabia contra sí mismo lo quemó como un hierro ardiente en su alma. ¡_Es mi culpa que estén así! ¡¡Soy un estúpido!! Un idiota... un idiota... _pensaba el joven, en un impresionante silencio. Durante el fragor de la batalla su mente se había concentrado sólo en derrotar a su enemigo, olvidando a sus amigos: estaba convencido de que Chico Bestia y Terra peleaban con el otro demonio. Jamás imaginó que pudieran resultar heridos. ¡Cómo no había intuido que algo andaba mal cuando transcurrió el tiempo y no regresaban aún! ¿Qué clase de líder era si no se preocupaba por sus compañeros? ¿Qué clase de amigo?

Las emociones debían de retratársele, de algún modo, en el rostro enmascarado, pues una muy conocida mano se posó, con ternura, en su brazo.

–Dick, por favor –susurró Starfire en su oído, para que sólo él escuchara–. No te culpes por esto. Eres un fantástico líder y un excelente amigo. Esto no es tu responsabilidad, sólo fue un percance. Por favor, no te enfades contigo mismo, no seas tan duro. Nuestro amigos estarán bien, sólo hay que tener esperanza. Eres un chico único, Dick y me gustaría que jamás lo olvidarás, porque yo nunca lo hago.

Nightwing sonrió, sintiendo como si algo en su interior se iluminara, como si ya la oscuridad y las dudas se hubieran esfumado, cual si nunca hubieran existido. Sonrió y deseó con toda su alma que nadie más estuviera a su alrededor, para decirle a esa maravillosa mujer cuánto la amaba, cuánto se arrepentía de actuar –y ser, a veces–, un idiota insensible. Quería decirle cuánto agradecía que aún estuviera a su lado, lo inmensamente afortunado que se sentía por ser el elegido por su amor. Quería hacerle saber que él estaría por siempre para ella, que le daba el mundo, el cielo, el universo entero, todo. Quería besarla para hacerle saber que no podía vivir un día sin ella, sin su luz, sin su ternura, sin su presencia.

No obstante, no estaban solos, había dos Titanes heridos en batalla y tres encapuchados desconocidos que, al parecer, sabían más de lo que a simple vista uno creería. Sonrió y se limitó a apretar y aferrar la mano de la alienígena con amor, intentando transmitirle, con esa caricia, todo aquello que su corazón había formulado, pero que su garganta no podía decir. Ella le devolvió el gesto y lo abrazó brevemente. Había aprendido a descifrar el rostro enmascarado de ese hombre y había comprendido lo que intentaba decirle.

–Sus amigos están heridos –dijo Germá, interrumpiendo sutilmente la escena, aunque esbozando una leve sonrisa–. Nosotros podemos atenderlos, pues conocemos aquellas heridas y sabemos cómo sanarlas –hizo una pequeña pausa como si reflexionara antes de decidirse a continuar–. Además creo que les debemos más de una explicación.

–¿Cómo nos desplazaremos a la Torre? –preguntó Cyborg quien parecía como recién despertando de un profundo trance–. El auto T no es tan grande como para llevarnos a todos.

–Sensata observación, chico –comentó Vel, el de antifaz dorado–. Por lo demás, sospecho que ese auto no posee las mejores suspensiones o los mejores amortiguadores, por lo que no debe de estar capacitado para transportar heridos de estas características.

El mitad robot asintió. Starfire torció la boca, algo preocupada. Cyborg adoraba su auto –era su bebé–, y odiaba cualquier comentario en su contra. Lo defendía con todo su ser. ¿Cómo es que ahora aceptaba si más el comentario de aquel desconocido, tan poco favorecedor? Al moreno algo lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos, sombrío, angustiado, distante. La alienígena decidió que cuando Chico Bestia y Terra estuvieran fuera de peligro, averiguaría lo que le sucedía. Sólo esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

En tanto Blau Albí se acercó a Vel y le susurró en voz baja.

–No sabía que supieras de autos. Aunque supongo que tampoco se supone que sepa mucho de ti o de alguien.

–Si no mal recuerdas, soy físico. Sé de cinética y mecánica y esas cosas. Además siempre tuve que construir mis propios artefactos, así que algo sé del tema –explicó con sencillez.

–Ya veo.

–Estás tenso. ¿Nervioso por entrar a la Torre? Es extraño pensar en eso, incluso ahora ¿no crees?

–No estoy nervioso por eso –aseguró Blau, con firmeza–. Después de todo ya he estado en algunas partes de la Torre. O algo así. Es complicado.

Vel guardó silencio, respetando el espacio de su compañero. El de antifaz celeste, a su vez, comenzó a recordar hecho de aquel pasado que le pertenecía, pero que no era suyo. Un paso en el que fue cautivo de que, alguna vez hace más de mil años, fuera su presa. _Malchior_ pensó, mientras apretaba un puño. Durante los últimos días, continuó reflexionando, en aquellos instantes en que se había sentido angustiado, ansioso, impotente o solo, lo había sentido. A él, a la Bestia. Un fugo ardiente en su pecho, un rugido atravesado en su garganta, un dragón milenario que pugnaba por salir, cada día con más fuerza. Había _sentido_ a Malchior, su lucha por recobrar el control. ¿Así lo habría sentido el dragón cuando él era el prisionero? Por lo demás, eso no era todo, pues había ciertos elementos todavía a considerar. La presencia de Malchior se hacía más intensa, más evidente, cuando estaba cerca de ella, cerca de Raven.

¿Por qué? Rorek –qué alivio era usar su propio nombre, aunque fuera sólo en sus pensamientos–, tenía varias teorías y sospechaba que todas eran ciertas: una, que Malchior intuía, de algún modo, cuando la híbrida estaba cerca y se henchía de odio, pues ella había sido uno de sus carceleros y la causa principal de que él, Rorek opusiera tanta resistencia; la segunda teoría apuntaba a que, en presencia de la Oscura, las emociones, buenas y malas –aunque en su mayoría buenas–, del hechicero se desbocaban, perdía el equilibrio de su espíritu, por lo que Malchior se sentía con más intensidad, ya que para mantenerlo encerrado era necesario un excelente autocontrol. Finalmente la tercera teoría, estrechamente relacionada con las otras dos, postulaba que el dragón, que no tenía una escama de tonto, vigilaba, astutamente, cuando él se hallaba junto a Raven y, aprovechando eso momentos de debilidad, concentraba todo su menguado poder para intentar derribar sus barreras mentales.

Pero eso jamás se lo iba a permitir, tanto por el claro afán destructivo y conquistador del dragón, como por el bien guardado, pero sabido por Rorek, odio que le tenía a Raven: si Malchior lograba liberarse, lo primero que haría sería asesinar a la que una vez le humilló. La haría sufrir una agonía digna de una venganza de un ser poderoso como él. ¡No, no no! ¡Jamás lo permitiría! ¡Antes tendría que pasar por sobre su cadáver!

Ante los ojos del ensimismado hechicero pasaron las imaginarios imágenes de Raven, _su dulce Raven, _gritando de dolor, mientras las llamas le abrasan la piel, Malchior riendo; luego, tomando el cuerpo agonizante de la chica y apretándolo con su puño hasta romperle todos los huesos. Nuevos alaridos de dolor y angustia resuenan, pero van apagándose lentamente hasta convertirse en quejidos tenues pero claros. Finalmente el dragón lanza otra carcajada cruel y sujetando la figura rota, pero aún viva de la muchacha, con sus garras, alza el vuelo y la lanza a lo alto de la antigua Torre Titán.

–La venganza es dulce, querida –se burla el dragón, mirando con desprecio a Raven.

Ella, aferrándose con temple y dignidad a los últimos segundo que le restan de vida, lo mira con desafío.

–Puedes matarme, pero jamás derrotarme –susurra, mirándolo directo a los afilados ojos rojos–. Vendrán otros Malchior, vendrá gente más grande que yo. No vas a ganar, pero sí te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho.

Malchior lanza un rugido de odio y de su boca sale una infernal llamarada de fuego ardiente, para poder, al fin, quitarle la vida a esa hechicera insignificante e insolente. Raven no tiene energías ya, para moverse o evadir el fatal desenlace. Cierra los ojos y lanza un suspiro quedo, como si reflexionara sobre si es lo correcto rendirse tan fácilmente. Quizás podría resistir. Sonríe, aquella sonrisa sarcástica, cálida y especial que sólo había esbozado en contadas ocasiones. Sonríe, porque oye la voz de Azar que la llama, ya todo ha acabado. Sonríe, porque aquellos que la amaron y la protegieron le han perdonado. Sonríe porque al fin, luego de tanto tiempo y luego de tantas lágrimas, al fin, es libre.

–Hombre, parece como si estuvieras en la luna –Blau Albí volvió de sopetón a la realidad, al oír la voz, algo lejana al principio de Vel–. ¡Qué cara! En fin, despierta, pues Germá nos transportará a todos a la Torre.

El encapuchado asintió, con seriedad. ¿De a dónde sacaba todo ese libreto imaginario de película dramática? ¡Eso jamás iba a ocurrir! Sacudió la cabeza para distraerse de esos ridículos y siniestros pensamientos.

Los Titanes, incluidos Chico Bestia y Terra, ya se encontraban preparados y miraban de soslayo al líder de los encapuchados. La mirada de éste, aún cubierta por el antifaz , se clavó en el de máscara celeste con autoridad.

–¿En qué pensabas? –inquirió, extrañado.

–En horrendas pesadillas sobre el futuro –reconoció Blau, tomando rápida posición en el círculo que se había formado.

–Ya veo. Intenta no pensar tanto en eso. Tanto en _ella_. Va a estar bien, haremos todo lo posible para que así sea. No agotes tu mente.

–Espero que tengas razón –sonrió.

EL de antigaz verde limón le devolvió el gesto.

–¿Listo Titanes? –los héroes asintieron–. A la cuenta de tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

La lluvia pareció caer con más fuerza e ímpetu, como si el cielo rugiera con ira. Un trueno y un relámpago resonaron en el cielo. No había nadie en aquellas calles, a excepción de algún perro callejero o algún ratón curioso, y sólo se divisó, durante unos segundo, una sutil cortina de humo color verde limón, antes de que el viento y las gotas de agua borraran toda huella de que alguien, alguna vez, hubiese estado allí.

Nightwing sacudió la cabeza levemente para zafarse de la desagradable sensación que le producía el ser teletransportado de ese extraño modo. En definitiva, prefería mil veces cómo lo hacía Raven. Raven... ¿Desde hacía cuánto que no la veía? ¿Desde hacía cuánto que no había oído su voz o...? Apretó un puño y se obligó a no pensar en ello. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues aquello le llevaría a ella. O al menos, eso intentaba creer.

–¿Están todos bien? –inquirió Germá, mirando a su alrededor.

–Supongo –murmuró Cyborg, algo mareado.

–Debemos atender a sus compañeros de inmediato –señaló Blau, con aparente calma–. ¿Tienen algún lugar para ello?

–Por supuesto, desconocidos invitados –sonrió Starfire, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, mientras el moreno y el pelinegro cargaban a los Titanes inconscientes–. A la enfermería.

Todos siguieron a la pelirroja hasta llegar al lugar indicado. La preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de los jóvenes héroes, pues siempre que era necesaria la enfermería, significaba malas noticias o inquietudes. Instalaron a los heridos en sendas camas y Cyborg rápidamente realizó un escáner. Sus signos vitales seguían estables.

–Blau, tu turno –indicó el líder de los desconocidos.

El de antifaz celeste asintió y se acercó al chico verde, analizando cuidadosamente con su mirada enmascarada, las heridas. Estuvo unos segundos observando en silencio y palpando suavemente sobre la tela del, algo roto, uniforme. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, se irguió y volteó hacia los expectantes Titanes.

–Se trata de heridas sobrenaturales –explicó–. Son bastante extrañas y, en su mayoría, con consecuencias internas; no obstante, no se preocupen: son leves, pero en el momento de recibirlas, este chico entró en un shock, que derivó en la pérdida de conocimiento. Esto se debió a que su cerebro reaccionó a la defensiva ante el intenso dolor. No hay de qué alarmarse, no son heridas mortales y puedo curarlas con facilidad.

–Se lo agradeceríamos mucho –susurró Starfire, bastante ansiosa y preocupada.

El Guardián Celeste asintió y volteó para iniciar su labor. Rasgó por completo la parte superior del uniforme del cambiante –de lo contrario, tardaría más y gastaría más energía, según dijo–, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso y bien trabajado, aunque amoratado y magullado, que subía y bajaba a la para con su respiración. Posó una mano pálida sobre él.

–Yakuho –susurró el encapuchado y una luz blanca comenzó a brotar de su palma. Duró unos minutos en aquel estado de concentración curativo, posando su mano con aquella luz por todo el tórax de Chico Bestia, hasta que pareció sano por completo. Los Titanes, expectantes, aguardaron con el alma en un hilo, a que Blau terminara su tarea. Al final, el enmascarado se volteó con una leve sonrisa.

–Ya está –anunció–. Tardará algunos minutos en despertar, pues aún debe guardar algo de reposo. Cuando despierte no habrá ningún problema de que retome sus quehaceres diarios.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Nightwing. Sentía una extraña sensación en presencia de todos esos sujetos, desconocidos, pero aquello no le impedía agradecer el buen servicio y voluntad.

–No hay de qué. Ahora examinaré a la chica rubia.

–Eh, disculpe, desconocido amigo, pero... –Starfire lucía algo turbada y un leve rubo teñía sus mejillas–. ¿Es necesario desvestir a la amiga para esta operación?

El encapuchado sonrió, algo incómodo.

–No, no es necesario –admitió–. Es más rápido si así se hace, pero si hay inconveniente, no tendré problema de curarla con la ropa puesta.

–Sería estupendo, amigo.

El de antifaz celeste asintió y volteó hacia dónde descansaba Terra. Realizó el mismo proceso de observación con la ojiazul, palpó algunas zonas y se quedó reflexionando algunos instantes.

–Cuando nuestro compañero acabe –dijo Germá, el líder, quien había permanecido en silencio–, podremos conversar y aclarar algunos asuntos importantes.

–Pero tendremos que esperar a que ellos despierten –señaló Cyborg, señalando a Terra y Chico Bestia, sin mirar a nadie en particular–. También tienen derecho a enterarse de lo que sucede.

El encapuchado asintió, aceptando como válidas las palabras del mitad robot.

–Las heridas de esta chica son más graves –anunció Blau, con la voz tranquila–. Tendré que usar un hechizo doble –miró a su líder, en busca de autorización.

–Adelante, hazlo. Confío en ti –dijo Germá, con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo que son más graves? –preguntó Starfire, sumamente inquieta–. ¿Nuestra amiga estará bien? ¿Va a... sanar?

–Sí –prometió el encapuchado celeste, con una cálida sonrisa–. El demonio que la atacó usó una técnica más poderosa que con el chico verde. Son quemaduras; le hicieron un daño interno y externo mayor, pero no son letales. No te alarmes, tu amiga va a estar bien.

La alienígena sonrió, aquel desconocido le transmitía confianza y tranquilidad.

–Azroc yandare Yakuho –murmuró, mientras repetía el proceso de curación–. Listo, no tardaré en despertar. No tendrá secuelas, las heridas que ese demonio provocó fueron dolorosas pero no de mayor incidencia.

–Excelente –dijo Germá, complacido–. Aguardaremos unos minutos para que sus compañeros puedan descansar lo suficiente. Luego charlaremos.

–¿Les ofrezco algo, mientras? –inquirió Nightwing, señalando el camino hacia la sala–. Quizás les apetezca algún refresco.

–Eso no estaría nada mal –opinó Vel, quien no había hablado antes–. Lo siento, es que moría de sed.

–Nada para mí, gracias –dijo el líder, con voz circunspecta y tranquila–, pero supongo que lo adecuado sería aguardar a que sus compañeros despierten en otro lugar.

Mientras el pelinegro guiaba a los invitados hacia la sala, Starfire se quedó en la enfermería junto a Cyborg, quien, al parecer, iba a quedarse a cuidar a Chico Bestia y a Terra.

–Amigo, ¿estás bien? –la pelirroja se sentó junto al moreno y lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación–. Has estado muy sombrío y callado. ¿Sucede algo?

–No es nada, Star –aseguró el muchacho, sin mirarla–. Estoy cansado y preocupado, eso es todo. Necesito aclarar mis ideas, pero estaré bien. No te preocupes. Estaré bien, lo prometo –sonrió con sinceridad, pero en sus ojos aún se distinguía aquella sombra triste que los opacaba.

–De acuerdo, confío en que así sea –musitó la alienígena, no muy convencida–. Hay veces en que me he sentido triste y no he querido hablar con nadie sobre el tema. Intento tranquilizarme y resolver el problema que me causa pesar. Pero he aprendido que sola nunca se pueden resolver esos problemas que nos atormentan, porque cuando uno está triste no piensa con claridad. Necesito de una mano amiga, un consejo sabio, un hombro donde desahogar lo que nos oscurece. Entiendo si no quieres hablar de lo que te sucede, pero, por favor nunca olvides que estaré para escucharte y ayudarte en lo que pueda. Todo estaremos allí para eso, Cyborg –apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico–. Nunca lo olvides. Siempre estaremos para ti, amigo.

–Muchas gracias, Star –Cyborg sonrió anchamente, más animado y liviano, como si sólo escuchando a la alienígena, parte de su tristeza se hubiese esfumado–. Realmente te lo agradezco. Me reconfortas mucho.

La chica sonrió también y lo abrazó brevemente. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando unos leves quejidos y suspiros la interrumpieron. Chico Bestia estaba despertando.

–B, tienes que tomarlo con calma –dijo Cyborg, al ver la mirada desconcertada del cambiante–. Estás en el presente. Estás en la enfermería, Torre Titán, Jump City. Estuviste inconsciente alrededor de una hora y un tipo te sanó. Pero todavía necesitas reposo, así que...

–Viejo, siento como si un tres me hubiese arrollado tres veces –rezongó el muchacho, intentando incorporarse un poco para quedar sentado, aunque con una sonrisa–. ¿Un tipo me sanó? ¿Cómo?

–Es una larga historia, Bestita, así que guarda energías. Esperaremos a que Terra despierte e iremos a conversar un rato afuera. Ahí se aclarará todo.

–¡Chico Bestia, no sabes la alegría que me da verte y salvo! –exclamó Starfire abrazando al cambiando con su acostumbrada fuerza alienígena.

–A mí también me da alegría verte, Star –musitó el verde, sobándose un poco los brazos–. ¿Dónde están los de...? ¡Terra! ¡Ella está...! ¿Se pondrá...? ¿Cómo es que...?

El moreno sonrió, divertido por la ansiedad exagerada de su amigo.

–Cálmate, viejo –rió–. Tu amada está bien, ya sanaron sus heridas. Igual que tú, tiene que descansar. Eso es todo.

–Uf, me asusté. Es que dónde vi que... Olvídalo. ¿Y Rob... digo, Nightwing?

–Está atendiendo a nuestros invitados –informó Starfire, volando hacia la salida–. Iré a hacerles compañía. Nos vemos en un rato.

–¿Invitados? ¿Hicieron una fiesta para celebrar que estoy vivo? –bromeó Chico Bestia, fingiendo sentirse sorprendido y halagado–. Viejo, tampoco era para tanto. Sé que soy irresistible y encantador, pero...

–Sueña, Bestita, sueña. No, son los mismos sujetos que te curaron a ti y a Terra y que nos ayudaron en la pelea. Al parecer tienen cosas que contarnos y por eso están en la Torre.

–¡Vaya, me aturdo por una hora y ya todo es un caos!

Cyborg sonrió.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que Chico Bestia se dedicó a juguetear con un dado que encontró en un rincón de su cama y Cyborg hacía análisis y chequeaba los signos de Terra.

–Tengo un hambre gigantesca –comentó el cambiante dedicándole miradas anhelantes a Terra–. Me comería una montaña de tofu –las tripas le sonaron–. Que sean dos.

–Qué asco, B. ¡Mejor una buena parrillada con carne, chuletas, pollo asado y longanizas! –dijo el moreno, sonriendo, pues sabía que el verde se molestaría.

–¡Guácala, viejo! –Chico Bestia puro casa de asco–. Eso es realmente asquero... –se detuvo un momento, deteniéndose recién a observar su pecho desnudo–. Cy... ¿Por qué estoy sin mi uniforme? Me refiero a la parte superior.

–Ah, eso –el robot le miró con una sonrisa divertida–. Tenías herido el pecho y para curarte, debieron desnudarte el pecho.

–Bueno, eso tiene sent... ¿Para curarme? ¡¡¿¿Y Terra??!! ¿¡La desnudaron?! –el rostro del héroe se desencajó de indignación y furor–. ¡Cómo pudieron! ¡Son unos pervertidos!

–Cálmate, Bestita y no grites –dijo Cyborg, riéndose–. La chica intenta descansar. Claro que no le quitaron la ropa. ¿Qué creías? El tipo se demoró más, eso sí, porque la magia, al parecer, funciona más rápido cuando no hay nada que le estorbe.

–Más les valía –refunfuñó Chico Bestia, saltando de la cama–. ¡Si no... se las iban a ver conmigo! En fin, voy a cambiarme, viejo, es muy incómodo andar así.

–En todo caso, Romeo, apuesto que tu Julieta lo habría encontrado muy sexy.

El chico enrojeció hasta el alma, sintiendo cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo, subía con rapidez.

–Ya, anda a cambiarte nada más. Y échate algo de agua fresca en la cara, porque pareces como salido de un horno.

EL chico volteó y lanzó una leve risita nerviosa, mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca. Luego salió a cambiarse, aún sonrojado.

El moreno rió. Era increíble que el muchacho verde se turbara por una frase tan simple, siendo que siempre fanfarroneaba, en son de broma, sobre su buena apariencia. Cyborg sonrió comprensivamente; después de todo, Chico Bestia no era más que un hombre con alma de niño. Y como tal, honorable, pero inseguro.

–Chico Bestia, eres un plato –susurró, aún sonriendo.

–¿Cy? –una voz débil lo sacó de su línea de pensamientos. Terra había despertado y pugnaba por incorporarse; parecía desorientada, como si no comprendiera dónde estaba o qué había ocurrido.

–El mitad robot sonrió, había recuperado parte de su buen humor y se apresuró a ayudar a la terráquea.

–Calma, chica, no te apresures en moverte –le acomodó la almohada para que pudiera sentarse–. Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Terra cerró los ojos, aún algo perdida.

–Débil, pero bien –dijo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?

Le explicó lo que había ocurrido, partes de la batalla y la intervención salvadora de los encapuchados.

–Sólo recuerdo que el demonio me atacó; Chico Bestia estaba ahí, también herido, y luego... nada.

–Entiendo. No te preocupes, están todos bien. Reposa unos minutos: luego iremos a la sala a conversar.

–Ya me siento mejor –aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y flexionaba los brazos con dinamismo–. ¿Y Chico Bestia?

–Él fue a...

En aquel momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el cambiante mismo apareció en el umbral. Lucía apresurado. Sonrió, radiante, al ver a Terra y casi tropieza al ir a estrecharla en sus brazos.

–... cambiarse de ropa –completó Cyborg–. ¡Ya, tortolitos, tenemos que ir a la sala!

–Al tiro, viejo –dijo el verde, mirando a la terráquea con profundo cariño–. ¿Estás bien, Terra?

Ella asintió.

–¿Y tú?

–De maravilla, nena –bromeó el chico dándole un fugaz beso en la boca–. Te dije que tu galán es indestructible –bajó un poco la voz, algo más vacilante– ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

–Sí, B. No te preocupes.

El colocó una mano en su nuca y sonrió.

–Si tú lo dices, te creo, amor. ¿Qué te parece si después de todo este lío, vamos a... no lo sé... algún lugar?

–Chico Bestia, hay una tormenta allá afuera –una expresión divertida cruzó por el rostro de la chica.

–Ah... cierto. Pero... igual podría ser entretenido, digo... AH, de acuerdo. Pero admite que podría ser interesante –dijo el chico, como último recurso. Ella rió suavemente–. ¿Sabes, Terra? Lo que sucede es que, por mí, no importa a dónde vayamos. No me importa si llueve o no. Lo que importa es que esté contigo. –la tomó de la mano y la miró con ojos profundos e intensos, mientras un leve rubor teñías sus mejillas verde.

–Digo igual –susurró ella, perdida en los ojos esmeralda del chico.

–Se acabó la telenovela barata, viejo –interrumpió Cyborg, poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sonriente, instando para que salieran.

En la sala, los aguardaban Nightwing, Starfire y los tres encapuchados, quienes habían entablado alguna conversación con los héroes, en tanto aguardaban la llegada de los Titanes restantes.

–¡¡Amigos, cuánto me alegra que estén bien!! –Starfire, como era su costumbre, fue a abrazar a los recién despiertos Chico Bestia y Terra, olvidando que ya había abrazado al cambiante.

–Excelente, ahora que estamos todos, podremos conversar –estimó Nightwing, con amabilidad.

Todos fueron a sentarse, los Titanes en el sofá y los encapuchados frente a ellos, en unas sillas que les facilitaron para la ocasión.

–Bien, creo que lo primero que corresponde es presentarnos –dijo el líder de los encapuchados, tomando la palabra– . Mi nombre es Germá Oblit y ellos son Vel Llüisor y Blau Albí. Somos miembros de la Órden Ala de Cielo, oriunda de Azarath, y nuestra misión es combatir a los demonios que rompan el Orden del Universo. En especial a uno, que creo ya conocerán: Trigon.

"Para dejar en claro este asunto, les explicaré un poco acerca de las Fuerzas que rigen el Equilibrio. El Plano Profundo o lo que ustedes llamarían "Mundo Sobrenatural" está dividido en dos: ángeles y demonios, con sus respectivas jerarquías, poderes y limitaciones. Y una de las más importantes limitaciones, que rige a ambas Fuerzas es que no se debe intervenir directamente en el Universo o Plano Bajo. Sólo el Creador –vale decir, Dios– tiene tal facultad extraordinaria y el poder para autorizar una excepción a la misma regla, en favor, siempre, de sus creaciones; no obstante, el libre albedrío del que dotó a las criaturas del Plano Bajo, también les fue concedida a los del Plano Profundo, es decir, ángeles y demonios. Recuerden que Lucifer mismo fue un ángel en sus inicios.

"Pues bien, Lucifer, hace mucho tiempo, bajó al Plano Bajo y procreó un hijo: Trigon. Las Fuerzas del Cielo intentaron combatir tal violación, mas no lograron vencer. Es una larga historia, por lo que procuraré sintetizar. Desde el momento en el cual Lucifer rompió el Orden, inició una Guerra Eterna en el Plano Alto.

"Cuando Trigon invadió la Tierra, por ejemplo, el Creador permitió que algunos de sus ángeles abrieran las puertas de la Senda del Infierno, para que pudieran rescatar a la hija del demonio, quien iba a luchar y vencer. El Creador permitió que Raven volviera de la muerte, en favor de la Tierra y sus habitantes. Él siempre vela por sus creaciones, pero éstas son libres y si desperdician las oportunidades del Supremo, no hay vuelta atrás. Si ninguno de ustedes hubiera peleado y resistido, si Raven no hubiera encontrado la fuente de su poder a tiempo, todos habrían perecido, sin remedio.

"Ahora bien, el sólo hecho de que Trigon tuviera una hija, significaba una nueva violación al Orden; podría haber sido destruida con facilidad, pero su alma era diferente a la de su padre, humana. No era una amenaza en potencia. Pero las Fuerzas celestes sabían que Trigon, invencible mientras perdurara su sangre, logró asegurar su vida.

"Funciona de la siguiente manera: mientras la sangre de Trigon fluya por alguna vena, él seguiría siendo imbatible. No era un gran problema: Raven, la única hija de la que se tenía noticia, vivía en el Plano Bajo, se había decidido por la vida mortal. Trigon sabía esto, claro y procuró hacerse de más garantías. Raven era demasiado inestable para él, poco segura: podía morir en cualquier momento, incluso podía poner ella misma fin a su vida en caso de necesidad, dejando a Scaz vulnerable. Y por eso es que concibió a otros seis hijos.

–¡¿Seis hijos?! –Chico Bestia saltó, indignado–. ¡Rayos! Ya es bastante malo que tu padre sea un demonio, pero que más encima sea un mujeriego...

–¡Chico Bestia! –Terra se tapaba la cara con la mano, de bochorno.

–¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Terra, son seis hijos! No perdió el tiempo el papi ¿eh?

Cyborg se lanzó a reír. Starfire miró a Terra y luego a Nightwing, como fingiendo no haber escuchado. La rubia seguía en su estado de vergüenza, y miró al verde con reprobación, quien le revolvió el pelo rubio como para tranquilizarla. Nightwing, en tanto, ajeno a la hilaridad de la situación, aunque anotando mentalmente reprender al cambiante por su desatino más tarde, pidió con un ademán de cabeza al Guardián, que prosiguiera.

–Pues bien, seis hijos. Jared, Jacob, James, Jack, Jesse y uno que, al parecer, no adquirió nombre, por lo que no se le identificó. De estos, solo uno importa. Jesse, quien era el más fuerte del clan, exceptuando a Trigon, mató a sus hermanos, para acumular mayor poder. Ahora bien, antiguamente, Lucifer relegó en Trigon los poderes de los Siete Pecados Capitales. Legó uno a cada uno de sus hijos: Envidia, Lujuria, Gula, Ira, Pereza, Envidia y... Orgullo. Pero al ver a sus hijos morir, se los arrebató, a sabiendas de lo inestable que podría resultar semejante poder en manos de sus hijos. Todos, excepto uno. Orgullo. Adivinen quién se lo quedó.

–Jesse –Cyborg puso los ojos en blanco.

Germá Oblit sonrió.

–No, el Último y Mayor Pecado, de entre los Capitales, lo tiene su hermana. Lo tiene Raven.

–¿Qué? –los Titanes abrieron los ojos como caricaturas.

–Sí –parecía divertido con las expresiones de los jóvenes–. Por supuesto que ella no lo sabe y ojalá no lo sepa nunca. Es un poder maligno y podría ser un acicate para potenciar su lado demoníaco. Aunque dudamos que se de cuenta, no es una ventaja para nadie, ni siquiera para Trigon y Jesse, porque Raven sería demasiado inestable.

–Uf, Raven es todopoderosa –bromeó Chico Bestia, algo aturdido por la información–. No entiendo para qué nos necesitan, entonces.

El rostro de Germá se endureció y el cambiante se apresuró a disculparse. El líder suspiró.

–Es de vital, vital importancia que ustedes estén con nosotros. Quizás piensen que su ayuda es una gota del mar, pero el mar sería menos sin esa gota –dijo el Guardiábn, citando las famosas palabras–. Una Guerra se gana entre todos. Ahora bien, continuaré mi relato.

"Como habrán comprendido, Jesse es quien lidera las Fuerzas Abismales, aquellas del infierno. Pretende declarar la Guerra contra el Cielo y tomar todo el Universo, todo el Plano Bajo en sus manos y en las de su padre. Reclamará a la Creación como suya, no por haber sido su Obra, sino por haberla conquistado. Sus hordas destruirán a todo y a todos los que se opongan a su autoridad. El fuego y la sangre reinará por doquier. Pelearemos. Pelearemos, las Fuerzas Celestes están listas para la batalla y los principales guerreros de cada confín del Plano Bajo, alertas. Es por eso que estamos aquí, contándoles esto. Son algunos de los Guerreros de la Tierra y su destino estará en sus manos.

"Nuestra Órden está bajo el mando de Gabriel, ángel guerrero del Creador y nuestra misión principal, aparte de luchar contra los demonios, en este momento, es proteger a la Gema, proteger a Raven.

Ella es un elemento decisivo en esta Guerra. El poder que aloja es enorme y muy peligroso tanto para ella como para todos los que la rodean. Dependiendo del Bando que elija es para dónde se inclinará la balanza. Es hija de Trigon y, como tal, su poder iguala al de Jesse, por lo que su participación es importante. No obstante, independientemente de esto, una Guerra, como ya dije, no la gana ni la combate uno solo. Es el esfuerzo de todos es el que da forma ala victoria. Trigon ha acumulado un poder inimaginable y no dudará a la hora de la lucha. Nosotros tampoco. Tal vez no logren aún asimilar la dimensión de este asunto –es muy complejo–, pero confío en que lo harán a medida que el tiempo transcurra. El enfrentamiento más grande que la Creación haya contemplado, se acerca.

Las palabras del líder encapuchado, impregnadas de la más solemne sinceridad, encogieron a los Titanes, encogieron los corazones de los Titanes, dejándolos sin palabras. La colosal magnitud de la responsabilidad que les encomendaban, les había helado el cuerpo, llenando sus mentes de preocupación, valentía y apego por los suyos. Cuando te avisan que eres un soldado más en una Guerra de la que quizás no vuelvas o en la cual verás morir a quienes amas, no puedes hacer más que callar.

–¿Y Raven? –la voz de Cyborg sonaba opaca y angustiada– . ¿Dónde está? Está con ustedes ¿no? ¡Dónde!

Germá suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia Blau Albí, quien se había tensado levemente. El de antifaz celeste, al sentir la mirada de su líder en él, comprendió que se le había concedido la palabra.

–La ubicación de Raven es un asunto confidencial –comenzó el encapuchado–. Es algo que no podemos revelar, pero sí, está bajo nuestra custodia. Y seguirá estándolo por un tiempo.

–Nos necesitan para pelear, pero no confían en nosotros –murmuró Terra, entornando los ojos con irritación –. ¡Estamos hablando de Raven, una titán, una amiga!

–Me gustaría saber si ella opina lo mismo de ti, chica –susurró Vel, con insidia. Estaba molesto con los arrebatos de los adolescentes y reaccionaba con igual molestia.

–Vel, eso no es necesario –intervino Germá, con dureza. El aludido bufó.

Terra se quedó helada y bajó la mirada, con tristeza. Aquel hombre tenía razón. Sintió la mano gentil y cariñosa de Chico Bestia en su hombro y suspiró. Realmente ella, Terra, era la menos indicada para hablar cosas que versasen sobre Raven.

–¿Puedo hablar yo? –refunfuñó Blau, algo contrariado–. Chica, no es que no confiemos en ustedes. Y estoy seguro, repito, seguro, que Raven te considera su amiga. Creéme que así es.

–¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? –Terra aún tenía la mirada en el suelo y había esbozado una mueca extraña.

–Simplemente lo estoy –dijo él con firmeza– . Pero como dije, no se trata de confianza. Es algo mucho más delicado y complejo de lo que crees. Ella no está bien. Raven no está bien, nada bien. No es mi intención culparlos de ello, pues sabemos que Jesse influyó con ustedes, aquella noche en la que la expulsaron del equipo. ¿Se pusieron a pensar que, si hubieran estado en un completo dominio de ustedes mismos, no habrían reaccionado así? ¿Recuerdan exactamente todo lo que hicieron o dijeron ese día?

Los jóvenes se miraron, azorados.

–Lo suponíamos, por lo que no los culpo. Pero ella no lo sabe y sigue ignorándolo. Para ella, fueron ustedes, sus amigos, los que hicieron eso. Claro que, como dije, el asunto es complejo, pues ella buscó aquel resultado fatídico. Ella buscó su propio destino aquella noche y lo consiguió. No se arrepiente, estoy convencido, pero la soledad la está destruyendo. Es por eso que aún no es recomendable que se reencuentren; su sólo recuerdo es una tortura para ella y eso la está empujando hacia aquello de lo que huye: oscuridad.

–¡Tú discurso no tiene sentido! –rugió Chico Bestia, levantándose con violencia–. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Raven! ¡Si continúa así sólo va a empeorar! ¿Por qué diablos dices que no podemos traerla de vuelta?

Blau Albí lanzó un suspiro. Entendía la urgencia de aquellos jóvenes de encontrarla. Ella los necesitaba con desesperación, pero también era cierto de que el daño estaba hecho y la herida aún no sanaba. Y si sangraba más, podría matarla. Además, órdenes eran órdenes...

–Porque es insensato –repuso–: ella no está preparada, necesita tiempo. Si tal vez ustedes hubieran iniciado la búsqueda antes... No, olvídenlo, el hubiera no existe. Sólo el presente existe. El punto es que ahora todo es mucho más complejo –y narró los sucesos últimos sobre el deseo de sangre que había padecido Raven.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Nightwing parecía al borde de un ataque de angustia–. ¿Por qué permitimos que esto pasara?

–Esto nunca debió suceder –le secundó Cyborg, con la cabeza en las manos.

–Si tan sólo hubiéramos visto más allá –Terra seguía con la vista baja y se sentía molesta consigo misma por no poder animarse y animar a sus amigos; y angustiada por no encontrar solución a aquel problema que los acongojaba.

–No es una buena opción echarse a morir –opinó Vel, mirando con algo de lástima a aquellos adolescentes abatidos. _Sólo son unos niños, no merecen cargar con tanto peso. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan compasivo? Diablos.– _Si se dejan consumir por la preocupación y la culpa, no verán el asunto con claridad de mente.

_–_¿Podemos hacer algo por nuestra amiga? _ –_Starfire miró a los encapuchados como a punto de romper en lágrimas.

–Tengan fe en ella, como la tengo yo –sugirió Blau, con una sonrisa cálida que logró penetrar en las almas alicaídas de los jóvenes –. No pierdan la esperanza. ¿Ahora entienden por qué el asunto es tan delicado y complejo? Raven está por momentos muy duros y con ustedes, sólo caería aún más hondo. Necesita de alguien que la apoye, sino sucumbirá ante el dolor, pero a la vez debe mantener sus sentimientos más fuertes –que no dudo son por ustedes– neutros o va a sufrir mucho. El temor a herirlos, el odio por ser quien es, la tristeza del futuro, la nostalgia por un pasado feliz... Son sentimientos que consumen a un alma. Si nos hace daño a nosotros, le pesará, sí, la atormentará, pero si les hace el más mínimo daño a ustedes, sus amigos, su razón para vivir y pelear, no lo soportará. Necesita apoyo, cariño, fuerza, pero de quienes no hayan sido parte de su vida.

–Para ella seguimos siendo desconocidos –acotó Vel, más tranquilo–, por lo tanto con nosotros no se siente tan indigna, se siente más libre. No teme, al menos no mucho, a nuestro juicio. Con ustedes se siente en deuda, con nosotros no. Imaginen lo duro que debe ser dañar a alguien de quien tienes una deuda de amistad.

–Es por eso –Germá usó una voz muy seria, pero con un dejo de compasión–, que nosotros tampoco podemos acercarnos a ella más de lo que estamos ahora. Tenemos que ser amigos sin rostro.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Los héroes asintieron, completamente sobrepasados por la información que les habían dado. Guerra, demonios, Raven, amistad... las palabras y los sentimientos se arremolinaban en sus corazones. La culpa y el juramento de rescatar a Raven de las garras del sufrimiento se alzaban como la energía para seguir combatiendo, para seguir en pie, pese a todos los errores. Pero todos aquellos corazones, también lloraban la misma frase: _Si tan solo yo hubiera hecho algo por ella... _

No obstante, los muchachos no eran los únicos con el pecho acongojado. Blau Albí no había retomado la palabra y apretaba los puños con impotencia.

_Nosotros tampoco podemos acercarnos a ella más de lo que estamos ahora. _Era obvio que esa frase iba para él.

Era por eso que habían ocultado sus identidades bajo nombres inventados y apariencias falsas. Ella no podía saber quienes eran, hasta que la primera borrasca pasara, hasta que las heridas sanaran. Antes, sólo le causarían más dolor.

_Amar es hacer lo que es mejor para el otro, _pensó Rorek, Blau su nombre en código, suspirando. Él amaba a Raven con toda su alma y por ende, tenía que sacrificar su felicidad, sus sentimientos, por ella, por su tranquilidad, por su bienestar. Aunque eso no significaba que no le doliera. Porque le dolía. ¡Infiernos, qué dolía! Su corazón quería ser entregado sin reservas a la hechicera de ojos violetas y sufría, atormentado, con aquel auto–impuesto silencio.

Tenía que ser fuerte y luchar contra sus propios deseos egoístas. Estaba siendo puesto a prueba: sólo superando el dolor, el egoísmo, el resentimiento por no poder declarar lo que sentía, podría estar con ella. ¿De qué servía, qué sentido tenía sentir algo por la híbrida si ante el primer obstáculo caía, derrotado? El amor es invencible, y si de verdad la quería, si de verdad significaba algo ese sentimiento que latía en su pecho, lograría vencerse a sí mismo. Lo haría por ella.

_Sólo cuando el amor se pone a prueba, se puede ver su verdadero valor._

_–..._de los demonios que nos atacaron hoy? –Blau oyó preguntar a Nightwing.

–Como supongo les habrán dicho, esos demonios son la guardia personal de Jesse –dijo Germá, observando de reojo a su compañero. Blau alzó una mano, indicando que todo estaba bien–. Son los más poderosos del infierno, verdaderas armas letales. El poder que mostraron en la batalla de hoy es insignificante, pues al llegar a la Tierra cuentan con una reserva, determinada por seres superiores de su clan, limitada. Ambos hermanos son despiadados, no dudan al matar y hacen un equipo perfecto. No los subestimen, son enemigos sin igual.

–Descuide, tendremos cuidado al enfrentarlos –aseguró Starfire, aferrando la mano de su líder, quien se hallaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte–. Gracias por su información.

–Es un honor –respondió el líder de los encapuchados, levantándose. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo –. Cuando llegue la hora, volveremos.

–Estaremos listos –aseguró Cyborg.

–No fallaremos, se lo aseguro –dijo Nightwing, estrechando la mano de los encapuchados con solemnidad –. Y muchas gracias, nuevamente.

–Hasta pronto –y desaparecieron en una cortina de volutas de humo celestes.

* * *

Continuaba lloviendo en aquella noche, en Jump City. La pradera edénica, aquella del brezo dorado y la brisa suave y fresca, cobijaba una sombra, que se acurrucaba bajo el amparo de un gran sauce, ignorando la lluvia. Raven obligaba a su mente a no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el libro que tenía frente suyo. La conversación, más bien intercambio de palabras, con Cyborg seguía remordiéndole e hiriéndole el corazón, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

–No podía dejar que me siguiera –se dijo, molesta por haber vuelto al tema–. No puedo involucrarlos en esto, Hice lo correcto.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos un momento. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que había sido su distracción durante la tarde.

_–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –inquirió el moreno, acercándose a ella, lentamente–. No tienes que huir, soy tu hermano, tu hermanito. No te voy a hacer nada._

Suspiró pesadamente. La voz de Cyborg le dolía,, pero tenía que dejar de lado esas emociones que sólo le hacían daño. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Verdad? Negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía en quién confiar. Los Guardianes habían desaparecido en misteriosas labores y no contaba con nadie más a su alrededor.

–Ya basta –se ordenó con dureza–. Estás sola, sopórtalo. Lo has estado mucho tiempo, no tiene por qué afectarte ahora.

Pero Raven se enfrentó con una cruel realidad: jamás se había sentido tan sola antes. En el pasado, siempre, siempre, había habido alguien. Quizás sintiera que no la comprendían, pero siempre había una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro, una palabra confortante al oído, una mirada amistosa. Ahora sí estaba sola. Y había sido su decisión. Nada más le hubiera gustado que abrazar al mitad robot y rogarle que la perdonara por todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía. Era una amenaza, un peligro, era... era un demonio, con todas sus letras.

Su mirada se dirigió involuntariamente a la mascarilla negra con adornos rojos que reposaba a su lado. Había elegido ese solitario lugar, porque estaba lejos de cualquier persona, lejos de cualquier _tentación. _Era lo correcto. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso?

–¿Qué te importa a ti lo correcto? –una voz oscura y maligna llegó hasta sus oídos.

La chica se levantó, alarmada, mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie.

_–No puedes buscar en el mundo de los vivos, lo que está en la mente de alguien muerto –se mofó la voz._

_–_Jesse –susurró Raven, con la voz cargada de odio–. Sal de mi mente.

–Veo que me has descubierto. Tienes una mente muy deprimente, mi hermana. No veo a nadie vivo.

–¡Sal, ahora!

–¿Y cómo piensas obligarme, Raven? No puedes matar a alguien que está en tu mente.

–¿Qué quieres de mí?

Jesse rió, complacido de que la chica fuera tan directa.

–Quiero tu lealtad –musitó.

–Nunca.

–No puedes negarte, Raven.

–Jamás me uniré a ti. Tendrás que matarme.

–Y al final, lo haré, querida. Pero antes me servirás.

–Suenas muy convencido, demonio.

–Wow, palabra fuerte. ¿Te consideras muy humana? –la interrogante hizo enmudecer a la híbrida, que percibió el tono burlón de su interlocutor–. Eso creí. Bueno, volviendo al tema, lo que quiero de ti es tu lealtad, tus servicios. Eres una joya hermosa, Raven. Un arma letal.

–Parece que eres más estúpido de lo que creía –se burló ella, molesta– . Te dije que no.

–Entonces, escucha tu futuro.

Raven lanzó un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas, con las manos en sus oídos. Gritos ensordecedores y horrendos salían de su mente. Gritos desgarradores, gritos de dolor y desesperación. Gritos monstruosos, pero indudablemente humanos: los gritos de sus amigos. Starfire, Chico Bestia, Robin, Cyborg, Terra... Gritaban cómo si les estuvieran arrancando las entrañas, sin matarlos.

–¿Los escuchas? –se oyó la voz de Jesse, entre medio de aquel coro horroroso.

–No lograrás doblegarme –aseguró ella, sintiéndose enloquecer; la cabeza parecía que fuera a estallarle y perdía la visión a cada instante.

–Serás tú quien se entregue, hermana.

–Azar, ayúdame... –gimió la chica, cerrando los ojos ojos con fuerza. Las oleadas de dolor emocional se unían con el dolor físico, torturándola sin piedad.

–Azar no te ayudará. Ella sabe que eres un peligro, Raven –la chica intentó levantarse y comenzó a caminar, como ciego a tientas, hacia algún lugar–. Vas a matarlos a todos, hermana. Vas a condenarlos. Y serás tú, no nuestro padre.

–No...

–Oh, sí... Eres un estorbo para la humanidad, eres una serpiente que silenciosa, se arrastra a morderlos. Eres el escorpión que acecha para hundir su aguijón en todos los corazones. Eres la muerte y la destrucción.

–No, no lo haré.

–¿Sigues intentando resistirte? Sabes que no puedes luchar contigo misma. En el fondo, siempre has sabido que por tus venas corre maldad, corre oscuridad. Siempre has querido abrazar la idea de que ese trozo de ti, humano y puro, eres tú en realidad. Pero... detente a pensar un segundo. ¿Realmente crees que eres buena, una heroína?

–Lo creo –dijo ella, teletransportándose. Apareció en una roca en medio del mar, pero no podía huir de esa voz–. NO voy a convertirme en lo que tú quieres. No voy a... permitirlo. –apretó los dientes, pugnando por soportar el dolor que aún la martirizaba.

–Aún quieres aferrarte a la esperanza –reflexionó Jesse, hablando suave y venenosamente–. Es lógico, intentas conservar lo poco humano que queda de ti. Es inútil, hermana. Tu destino es hacer grandes y terribles cosas. Tu destino me pertence, Raven.

–Yo manejo mi destino –rabió ella, arrodillándose, luchando contra las palabras y el sufrimiento–. Soy quien decido ser.

Jesse rió.

–Niña, tú no crees en eso. Nunca has sido libre. Y nunca lo serás. Eres mía, Raven. Tu vida , tu alma, tu sangre y tu ser me pertenecen. Y serás mi instrumento para esta Guerra. Matarás a los que amaste y disfrutarás con ello. Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón, ansías saber que se siente. Ven con los tuyos, tú no perteneces a la Tierra.

Raven no respondió, comenzaba a sentir la desesperación de la flaqueza. Su mente se estaba cayendo a pedazos con el dolor y el estrés. Rogó por ayuda, la que fuera, pero parecía que nadie podía escucharla. ¿Dónde estaba, de todos modos? Alzó la vista y ahí la vio: imponente, marcial y conocida, la enorme Torre Titán.

–Estoy en casa –murmuró, con una sonrisa–. Estoy a salvo.

–¡Jamás estarás a salvo mientras vivas! –rugió Jesse, enloquecido de rabia–. ¡Sufre mi poder!

La chica cayó al suelo de la roca, que gracias a Dios era muy amplio, retorciéndose de dolor, pero sintiendo que algo más intentaba salir a la superficie. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho. ¡Jesse intentaba despertar a su lado demoníaco! Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y unos afilados colmillos comenzaban a crecer, como también garras. Los ojos le brillaron y sintió aquella fría pero ardiente sed de matar.

–¡¡No!!

–¡Sí! ¡Eres un demonio, Raven! ¡Lo quieras o no! ¡¡Y jamás serás libre!!

La chica cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la impotencia y la desesperación la invadían. ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? Intentando buscar una salida rápida, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo, lo que fuera, con lo que... hacer lo que fuera. Necesitaba impedir que la transformación se completara. Sus ojos enloquecidos distinguieron el brillo de una empuñadura. Su espada. La Espada del Demonio. Qué ironía. La tomó, mientras intentaba resistir las oleadas de dolor en su cabeza y en su alma.

–_Raven... Queremos ser libres –la voz de Amor, aquella emoción que la arrastró hacia todo lo que ahora sufría, le pareció una caricia suave en su torturada psiquis–. Tal vez no es el modo, pero..._

_–Raven, detén esto. Detén este sufrimiento, todo este dolor –la voz de su conciencia, ajena a sus emociones, aterciopelada y suave, era balsámica–. Acaba con todo de una vez._

–Es inútil, Raven. No puedes deternerlo. Jamás serás libre mientras respires.

Raven suspiró y sonrió. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero sonrió. Otras le siguieron. Alzó la vista y miró a la Torre Titán, su hogar. Su verdadero hogar.

–Entonces es tan simple como dejar de respirar –susurró–. Sólo espero que me perdonen, chicos. Y gracias por todo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? -la voz de Jesse se oyó confundida.

La chica no respondió. Apoyó la espada en su cuello y apretando los ojos con fuerza, soltando las últimas lágrimas, la deslizó con violencia. La sangre salpicó la roca y dejó manchada la hoja de la espada que cayó, lentamente, de la mano de la chica. Resonó en la dura roca fría, mientras la lluvia presenciaba, horrorizada, la acción de la pálida jóven. Una figura, manchada de carmesí, se precipitó, semiinconsciente, hacia el embravecido océano, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Un trueno cruzó el cielo. Luego, todo fue silencio.


	17. Un ladrón no es un monstruo

_**Agradecimientos: Porque yo no soy nadie sin lectores :)**_

_**Lay:**_ ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! La verdad, temía que fuera un desastre por la extensión :PY sí, me gusta el drama jajaj xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Y sí, Raven creo que se arrepentirá. ¡Ojalá disfrutes de este capítulo!

_**Alias:**_ ¡Gracias por tu review! ¿De verdad quedó bien? A mí me pareció eterno -.- De verdad, me cansó escribirlo, pero bueno! XD ¡Aquí está la continuación! Ojalá te agrade :)

_**Diakyo:**_ Jajaj, yo también sabía (qué mala broma eh xD) Sí, aunque creo que Dr. Luz, me está cansando un poco de escribirlo. ¿Te agradó el otro capi? ¡Genial, a mí me pareció eterno! XD Jajaj no me pareces acosadora, al contrario, me agrada tu interés. ¿Raven morirá? Yo adoro matar a los protagonsitas :K, pero quizás le de algo de vida xD Y Amor siempre ha estado con Raven, sólo que a veces... bueno, la gente comete locuras por su culpa. ¡Ojalá te agrade este capítulo!

_**Sol:**_ Tus reviews siempre me agradan, así que no te preocupes por la extensión :P ¡Y sí, Rorek! La verdad, cada vez me está gustando más él, aunque no todo puede ser perfecto ¿verdad? :P Y Raven, mm... tenía que pagar por haber ideado ese tonto plan de separarse de los Titanes, así que muajaja xD jaja broma. ¡Disfruta de este capítulo!

_**Kiba:**_ ¡¡Nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo!! ¿Lo mejor que has leído? T.T Creo que exageras, xD jaja De todas, maneras muchas, muchísimas gracias por leerme. No sabes lo que significa para una escritora oír buenos coments sobre algo escrito. ¡A mi también me gustan los ángeles y demonios! XD Jajaj también creo que los Guardianes fueron muy sencillos de descubrir, pero sí lo hacía más difícil (que no hubiera sido capaz xD) todo se habría confundido más. ¡Me alegró mucho tu review! ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

_**Lucia y Shadow:**_ ¡Sí, me di cuenta de que su review tardó! ¿Saben qué pensé? Que me había quedado demasiado largo y latoso T_T me hicieron sufrir. Jjaaj, broma, aunque noté su ausencia. ¡Y sí, fue un boom de actualizaciones! ¿SladexRaven? Jjaja sí, me gusta. He leído harto de ellos en inglés y me ha gustado. XD ¡Y sí, eso del RedxRae es horrible! Pero ¿sabes como se me ha pasado? (no tema, es algo bueno, o si no después no podré completar este fic) viendo otros capítulos de TT. Jajja pero verás que en este capi hay una sorpresa. Red X aparece, te digo xD ¡No me mates! Raven aún no se muere, quizás alguien querido por ustedes, la salve xD Quien sabe. ¡Ojalá disfruten este capí! ¡Y nuevamente gracias por su review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Nota de la Autora: (LEER)**_ Lamento la tardanza, tendré que dar la explicación: Tuve dos semanas de vacaciones. Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué no actualicé nada entonces? Y les respondo: Estuve en un proyecto especial junto a mi hermano. ¿Cuál? Pasar a DVD todas las temporadas de Teen Titans (no tenemos con qué comprar las originales) ¿Y saben qué? La 3, 4 y 5 temporada, en español latino, están en PÉSIMA CALIDAD. ¡No podíamos conformarnos! ¿Qué hicimos? Conseguimos las de inglés y nos dedicamos a subtitular. ¡Fue duro! ¡Pero ya acabamos! Y tenemos todo :) Jajja.

Bueno, ahora a lo serio. No estoy cerca de terminar este fic, pero tengo que tener claro el final para poder darle el rumbo correcto a la historia. No sé cómo crear una encuesta, así que cada persona que me deje review (por favor, que sean varias!!) me responderá, si es que es posible, esto: ¿Qué final prefieren? ¿Feliz? ¿O trágico? Yo tengo ambos, así que decidan y yo me someteré a la voluntad de mis amos, los lectores :)

**¡Este capítulo está dedicado a Lucía y Shadow!**

_**XVI.- Un ladrón no es un monstruo**_

Red X es un ladrón. Y trabaja solo.

Aunque eso no es una novedad: hay muchos ladrones en Jump City. Algunos son muy conocidos, salen en los periódicos, incluso son admirados por algunos chiflados ciudadanos, y sus nombres y rostros son populares por doquier. Otros en cambios, sólo actúan en las sombras, con la mirada siempre en la espalda, el cuchillo y el botín. Siempre pensando en escapar, siempre preparados para luchar por sus vidas.

Pero hay otro grupo que, pese a ser ladrones de la noche y la oscuridad, sí son conocidos por casi todos. Actúan en secreto y nadie ha visto jamás sus rostros, pero sí aparecen en los diarios. Son odiados por algunos, amados por otros, mas a ellos no les sus vidas.

Red X era uno de ellos, pero infinitamente diferente. Había sido uno de los chicos buenos, un héroe, un defensor de la justicia, uno de esos que siempre aparecían en el lugar correcto para detener al mal. Pero eso ya ahora era parte de un pasado oscuro y que deseaba olvidar y enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente. Recordaba la desiulusión y la ira que había sentido, el odio intenso que lo llevó a romper a quien consideraba su guía, su héroe. Desde aquel día, había decidido vivir en la oscuridad.

También recordaba muy bien el día en que supo sobre "aquel traje" oscuro de Robin, otro discípulo de quién fue su mentor. Había reído al enterarse de la noticia. ¿El eterno chico bueno y correcto había creado a un ladrón? En cuanto accedió a la bóveda en la que se guardaba –un lugar muy predecible, a decir verdad: una antigua bodega perteneciente a Batman–, y vio el traje con sus propios ojos, supo que debía robarlo. Ese traje tenía que ser para él. Parecía echo, especialmente, para él.

Red X sonrió. Recordaba también la cara de frustración y asombro que habían experimentado aquellos adolescentes, _Los Jóvenes Titanes, _cuando lo vieron aparecer vestido como el ladrón. El caos había reinado entre ellos. ¡Cómo no, si su líder había sido el único en aparecer en aquel traje! Otra cosa, muy importante, que aún recordaba eran las palabras que le había dicho a la chica pelirroja, Starfire, la alienígena.

_¿Sabes preciosa? El único crimen aquí es que tú y yo no hayamos tenido una cita._

Rió al evocarlo. La muchacha no le interesaba, no era su tipo, aunque debía admitir que era muy hermosa. Había dicho eso, exclusivamente, porque sabía que el "niño bueno" gustaba de ella. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Lo había vigilado un tiempo, para poder hacerse con el secreto de la ubicación del traje y el hecho saltaba a la vista. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Cuando se colocó el traje y luchó su primera pelea con él, supo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No lo correcto, la palabra no se acomodaba, pero sí lo que había tenido que hacer. Ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera y conseguir lo que se le antojase.

Ahora bien, pese a ser un ladrón tenía sus principios: entre sus crímenes jamás se contaría un asesinato. Odiaba a los violadores y a los asesinos y, cuando podía, peleaba contra ellos. En más de una ocasión ayudó a los Titanes. Sí, pese a ser ladrón, tenía valores, tenía creencias. Era un ser humano, después de todo, y no había sido del todo malo. Sólo era un ladrón.

Un ladrón, que en otro tiempo, vistió el traje de Robin. Sí, esa era la gran ironía de todo el cuento. Había sido un héroe. Pero ya todo eso era parte del pasado. Ahora era Red X, un ladrón oscuro, de ojos color chocolate, pelo negro y liso, que le tapaba parte de la cara, tez pálida. Mas eso último tampoco era importante: luego de colocarse aquella máscara de calavera, su apariencia había desaparecido.

De hecho, luego de ponerse aquel magnífico traje, y exceptuando un par de extrañas situaciones, había creído que el resto de su vida le pertenecía a él y solo a él mismo. Pensaba que sus tiempos de justiciero habían quedado atrás, sepultados en una ciudad oscura y turbulenta, llena de murciélagos y payasos. Creyó que ya no viviría sino para sus deseos, suyos y de nadie más.

No obstante, aquel día, cuando el alba aún no llegaba y el cielo estaba oscurecido, luego de la lluvia pasada, que de casualidad pasaba cerca de la Torre Titán, cuando vio caer a aquella figura, ensangrentada e inconsciente al embravecido océano, no dudó sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Algo en su interior pareció resucitar, o quizás sólo salió a la superficie y lo llenó de energía.

–Después de todo, no soy tan mal chico –razonó el ladrón, con una sonira sarcástica en los labios, aunque con una mirada tensa y sombría.

Se lanzó rápidamente al agua, ignorando el frío quer traspasaba la tela y el entumecimiento que comenzaba a sentir en sus extremidades. La chica comenzó a hundirse lentamente, dejando, siniestramente, un abundante reguero de sangre que alarmó al ladrón. ¿Qué diablos tenía la titán en la cabeza para hacer semejante idiotez? Tendría que dejar eso para después. Red X agarró con firmeza, pero suavidad –después de todo la muchacha estaba seriamente herida– a Raven por la cintura e inició el ascenso.

_No es pesada, pero ¡Diablos, qué cuesta subir! _Rabió el ladrón, en su mente.

Un instante una gigantesca ola los separó y el joven tuvo que acudir a uno de sus artilugios para sacarla del mar. _Maldita agua_. Nuevamente la joven comenzó a hundirse, pero Red X no se iba a dar por vencido. No podía. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza que nunca y en su abdómen comenzó a sentir un extraño consquilleo de nerviosismo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Había enfrentado el peligro en numerosas ocasiones y no se encontraba en una situación demasiado grave. ¿Qué le sucedía? Intentó dejar de lado aquello y volvió a intentar sacar a la chica del agua, esta vez con éxito. Se tambaleó al salir del agua y entrar al muelle. Cargó a la chica en sus hombros y se teletransportó a un lugar más tranquilo, a su callejón. _Tengo que actuar rápido, _pensó mientras notaba como la sangre le chorreaba por el pecho.

Depositó a la titán con suavidad en el suelo y rápidamente rasgó su propia capa. Sacó de su cinturó una venda –en su "oficio" nunca sobraban–, para limpiarle la sangre. Se asustó, estaba manando demasiada. ¡Demonios! Limpió velozmente la zona y, aún con riesgo, le hizo un torniquete con el trozo de capa que se había rasgado a sí mismo. Pero seguía sangrando.

–Esto no va a ser fácil... –susurró, intentando calmarse; aquella chica iba a morir si no conseguía ayudarla–. Pero lo voy a hacer. Sólo tengo que tener la cabeza fría.

Rebuscó entre sus artefactos y sacó un pequeño frasquito que contenía un polvo azulado. Ser ladrón tenía sus compensaciones, después de todo. Lo abrió, deshizo el torniquete. Aquel polvo era milagroso en lo que a hemorragias se decía. Iba a soplar la cantidad suficiente en el cuello de la chica, cuando una mano débil, pero firme al mismo tiempo le detuvo.

–No lo hagas... –Raven había abierto los ojos levemente y le miraba, suplicante–. Sólo...

–Lo siento, chica, pero tú no me das órdenes –la atravesó con su mirada enmascarada y sopló el polvo que provocó una tos incontrolable en la titán–. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

No obstante, Raven había vuelto a desmayarse.

_Esta titán está loca. ¡Mira que rajarse el cuello y luego intentar impedir que la salve! Esto es muy extraño. _Red X observó con parsimonia como de la herida ya no manaba tanta sangre, pese a que seguía abierta y mortal. Tendría que llevarla a otro lugar para una mejor curación; aquel callejón era un peligro, un foco de infecciones. Por no mencionar que él mismo podía ser atacado en cualquier momento.

–¡¡Aléjate de ella, maldito desgraciado!! –un rayo de luz blanca lo atacó por la espalda y lo tiró contra la pared.

Red X se levantó rápidamente. Sus predicciones se habían cumplido y ahora tendría que luchar con la chica herida en el suelo. _Genial._ Miró frente a él y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Se trataba de un joven, no tendría más de 24 años, vestido con una capa blanca. Se había quitado, al parecer con violencia, un antifaz celeste que ahora colgaba en su mano y tenía los ojos, de igual color que su antifaz, anegados en lágrimas de rabia y desesperación. Tenía un largo cabello blanco y, bajo la capa nívea que portaba, se distinguía el brillo de una armadura, en cuyo pecho lucía una R afilada.

–Cálmate, chico. Yo no le hice nada –aseguró Red X, con tranquilidad–. Y me debes una disculpa, pues yo salvé a tu amiga.

–Mientes, engendro infeliz –el albino destilaba odio de su voz y, por un segundo, el ladrón creyó ver un destello carmesí en sus ojos–. ¡Sólo aléjate de ella!

El ladrón obedeció, a sabiendas de que sería imposible razonar con él en aquel estado de ira. Dejó que el recién llegado se arrodillara junto a Raven; lanzó un rugido de rabia.

–Esta herida... –susurró, intentando contenerse–. Cómo se la hiciste...

–Ya te dije que no fui yo –Red X estaba comenzando a hartarse–. Se lo hizo ella misma.

–¡Y pretendes que yo crea eso! ¡¡Ella nunca...!! –pero la exclamación fue interrumpida por un certero puñetazo del enmascarado.

–¡Contrólate, niño! –ordenó–. ¡Deja de decir idioteces y mejor preocúpate de cómo puedes ayudarla! ¿Tienes poderes? ¡Haz algo útil y cúrala!

–¡¡Cómo te atreves a...!!

–Rorek, basta –un muchacho, también vestido de capa blanca, pero más joven (no tendría más de quince años) y de ojos verdes apareció frente a ellos, con una expresión amarga y triste en el rostro–. Él dice la verdad. Esa herida se la hizo Raven misma.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella jamás...!

–¿Tan seguro estás de lo que Raven haría o no? No podemos saber lo que cruzó por su mente, pero sé que él dice la verdad.

–Te lo dije, niño –porfió Red X, cruzándose de brazos–. A propósito, ¿Cómo es que tú me crees?

–Puedo acceder a los recuerdos de todas las personas –explicó Germá, mientras examinaba a Raven con cuidado y una expresión extarña en sus ojos verdes–. La vi a ella en tus recuerdos.

–¿Qué sucede? –un hombre maduro, delgado y también ataviado con una capa blanca apareció con expresión confundida en el rostro; al parecer, había sido un acuerdo tácito eso de librarse del antifaz.

–Es… Raven… ella… –Rorek no pudo terminar su frase. Estaba con el rostro sereno, pero parecía que un fuego ardiente le quemara la garganta.

–¿Y él qué hace aquí? –señaló al ladrón.

–Él la rescató –susurró Azkael, verdadero nombre del líder, quien estaba intentando cerrar la herida con numerosos conjuros.

–Creí que no eras un héroe –dijo Arthur Light, pues él era el recién llegado, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido.

–Pero eso no significa que no sepa cómo actuar como uno –respondió Red X, cruzándose de brazos y entornando los ojos. La situación se le planteaba sumamente extraña–. Y podría decir lo mismo de ti, Doctor Luz.

Entrecerró aún más los ojos, como estudiando las reacciones del hombre, quien sólo sonrió.

–Touchée. La gente cambia, chico. Y no me digas así. Mi nombre es Arthur.

El ladrón no respondió. Miraba en derredor con suma desconfianza. ¿El Doctor Luz o Arthur –vaya, maldita diferencia– en el bando de los buenos? ¿Serían ellos los buenos? ¿Quién era el albino que parecía tan afectado? Reconocía al líder, a Azkael, aunque a su pesar: se había hecho pasar por homosexual frente a él, por órdenes de Slade. ¡Argh, que cosa tan..! Sacudió la cabeza, incómodo. Bueno, qué importaba ya: lo esencial era lo que pensase sobre sí mismo y él sabía que era un hombre con todas sus letras. ¿Y por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Aún recordaba el nerviosismo y el cosquilleo que había sentido al rescatar a Raven, aun con toda la tensión del momento. ¿Qué habían sido esas sensaciones? ¿Por qué pensaba todo eso en un callejón con un grupo de desconocidos?

–No puedo cerrar la herida –susurró Azkael, visiblemente perturbado.

–Déjame intentarlo –Rorek se adelantó un paso, aún con la voz extraña.

–No, no servirá de nada. Una magia demasiado poderosa impide que esa herida se cure. Rorek… usó a Ojmuxu.

El albino abrió los ojos, desorbitándolos, para luego cerrarlos como si le hubieran herido con una espada. Cerró las manos y golpeó la pared que tenía a su lado, enfurecido.

–¡¡Demonios!! –rugió. Arthur torció la boca, con resignada comprensión y apoyó una mano en el hombro del hechicero.

–Tranquilo, hallaremos el modo.

–¡Tenemos que hallarlo! –Saltó Rorek, mirando a Azkael–. Hay solución ¿verdad? No podemos dejarla morir.

–Tenemos un par de opciones, pero todas inalcanzables para nosotros.

–Un minuto –interrumpió Red X, algo contrariado de que se lo excluyera–. ¡Yo fui quien la salvó! Tengo derecho a saber lo que ocurre.

–Eres un ladrón –dijo Rorek, atravesándolo con su mirada–. No tiene voz ni voto aquí.

–Si no fuera por mí, ella estaría muerta. ¿Quién eres tú? Si te correspondía protegerla: ¡Gran trabajo, niño!

Rorek hizo amago de atacarlo, pues de sus manos comenzó a brillar energía blanca. Azkael se incorporó con violencia y se interpuso entre ambos hombres, que se miraban con profundo odio, aunque Red X tenía sus ojos ocultos. El líder miró al albino con reprobación, para luego volverse hacia el ladrón.

–Cuando dije que usó a Ojmuxu, me referí a que usó la llamada Espada del Demonio –explicó el muchacho, con voz tranquila–. Esta espada concede cualquier deseo a cualquier ser, cuya sangre esté mezclada con la de algún demonio. Saca conclusiones, X. Ella lo que deseaba al usarla era morir, por lo que la herida, al ser provocada por un arma mágica, se convirtió en mágica también. Y va a intentar conceder el deseo que se le pidió.

–Genial –farfulló el ladrón con sarcasmo–. No podía usar un cuchillo normal ¿no? ¡Tenía que ser uno con poderes mágicos!

–¿Esto te parece gracioso, infeliz? –le espetó Rorek quien a duras penas se contenía de abalanzarse contra Red X y romperle la cara–. ¿Te parece gracioso? ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te necesitamos más!

–Deberías controlar tu carácter –respondió el ladrón, simplemente–. Y no, no me parece gracioso.

–Hay algo que todavía no comprendo –intervino Arthur, con el ceño fruncido–. Eres un ladrón. ¿cierto? ¿Por qué la salvaste? Digo, ella es una titán, una enemiga. Te habría convenido dejarla… morir –bajó algo la voz, como si la palabra fuera demasiado delicada–. Y nadie te habría acusado.

–Ella no es mi enemiga –aseguró el ladrón con determinación–. Para mí, un enemigo es aquel a quien le deseas la muerte, a quien le deseas todo mal y, si se te presenta la oportunidad, puedes hacerles el mayor daño posible; y el que a la vez, siente lo mismo por ti. Ese es mi enemigo. Yo no tengo nada contra la chica. Somos rivales naturales, quizás, debido a lo que ambos hacemos, pero no enemigos. No la iba a dejar morir ante mis ojos.

El ladrón se irguió, con orgullo, alegre de haber dejado parte de sus principios claros. _Todos creen que ladrón es sinónimo de monstruo, de insensible, _pensó el enmascarado, con algo de amargura; sin embargo, aún sentía el extraño cosquilleo y su pulso no se había normalizado. ¿Por qué? Se reprendió mentalmente por esas tonterías y se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría.

–¿Y ustedes? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué relación tienen con ella?

–Somos su Guardianes –susurró Azkael, quien seguía ocupado–, como bien lograste deducir. Nuestro deber es protegerla.

–Y hemos fallado –musitó Rorek, incapaz de alzar la vista–. Le fallé…

–Todos –dijo Arthur, alicaído.

–No… no lo entiendes –el albino parecía seguir su propia línea de pensamientos–. Me juré que la protegería. Juré que impediría que esto sucediera.

–¿Por qué te sientes tan responsable por ella, chico? –preguntó el ladrón, con curiosidad.

En realidad, Red X quería saber por qué aquel joven tenía un aspecto tan… desolado. ¿Por qué parecía tan derrotado? ¿Por qué más que los demás? Por otro lado, el ladrón se sentía profundamente molesto con la presencia del albino y quería averiguar por qué. Se sentía amenazado. Suponía que era su instinto de criminal nocturno, que le advertía que estaba en frente de un "chico bueno", como los llamaba él; no obstante, esa explicación no lo satisfacía. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

–Eso no te incumbe –fue la respuesta del hechicero.

Red X entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No entendía por qué seguía ahí, justo en ese callejón, con precisamente _esa_ titán malherida y tres sujetos que decían ser sus protectores o lo que fuera, uno de los cuales parecía odiarlo. Se obligó a pensar que aquella insistencia por continuar allí, no se debía sino a una mera curiosidad, un lógico deseo de sacar provecho de aquella estrambótica situación. ¿Por qué su corazón insistía en llamarlo mentiroso? ¿Por qué no podía convencerse de que sólo era curiosidad?

Un silencio algo pesado se instaló entre los presentes. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, aunque con menos fuerza que cuando inició; pero ninguno parecía notarlo. Azkael seguía murmurando, arrodillado junto a la inconsciente Raven, mil conjuros diferentes. Arthur tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y, a decir verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué sugerir para salir de esa difícil situación: el asunto le pintaba demasiado complejo.

Red X miraba fijamente a los tres Guardianes, aprovechando de la ventaja que le suponía llevar la máscara puesta: ninguno podía acusarlo de estar mirándolo directamente. Luchaba contra algo desconocido dentro de sí: ese nuevo y extraño ímpetu de no desentenderse de todo lo que ocurría, de insistir en permanecer informado de lo que pasara. De lo que le pasara a _ella. _Eso último jamás lo pensó ¿verdad?

–¿Y el hechizo Argyo? –inquirió Rorek, de repente. Era evidente que llevaba varios minutos reflexionando sobre el ítem y su mirada parecía suplicar una aprobación–. ¿Eso funcionaría? ¿Rompería el efecto de la espada?

–¿Te refieres a ese hechizo que rompe maldiciones? –Azkael no parecía muy convencido–. No lo sé…

–El que además, recuerda, permite el acceso a la mente de alguien bajo la influencia de magia negra –explicó Rorek, situándose junto al líder. Parecía como un náufrago ante la visión de un barco en el horizonte.

–Mm… Pero, para ello, ya contamos con su espejo. La verdad, desconozco la total magnitud de ese conjuro.

–¡Yo sí la conozco! ¡Sé que nos ayudará! ¡Su poder luchará contra el de Ojmuxu! Si ingresamos a su mente, bajo la influencia del Hechizo Argyo, podremos combatir la magia negra.

Azkael suspiró. Entendía a la perfección la desesperación del hechicero, pero no estaba seguro de lo que éste sugería. _Quiere una salida… es comprensible. _La mirada celeste, suplicante, de Rorek chocó con la suya propia y se sintió transportado 11 años en el pasado. Las emociones golpearon al ojiverde con fiereza y, por primera vez, asimiló la realidad cruda que se le presentaba. Raven había intentado acabar con su vida… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cruzado su mente para llegar a tal extremo?

_Quiero olvidar Azkael –le dijo la chica, de tan solo 8 años, bañada en lágrimas. Tenía los puños firmemente apretados y en ellas, como en varias partes de su cuerpo, estaban las marcas de aquella fatídica tarde–. Quiero olvidar esos gritos, la sangre, esos rostros. Quero olvidar quién soy, hermano. Por favor, ayúdame. Tú puedes hacerlo… hazme olvidar todo. _

El chico de ojos verdes volvió a suspirar, esta vez más pesadamente. Había accedido a la petición de la entonces pequeña Raven. Tenía el poder para bloquear recuerdos y él, desgarrado ante la desesperación de su media hermana, había hecho lo que le pedía. Olvidó todo lo que se refería a aquel día. Y, aún con el dolor de su corazón, Azkael borró el recuerdo que ella tenía de él. ¿Para qué? Porque él sabía que su poder, sólo bloqueaba los recuerdos, no los borraba. Y podrían volver a salir a la superficie, al verlo a él, participante de ellos. La hizo olvidar. Ella quería librarse del peso de esas terribles memorias. Quería ser libre. Y ahora… la historia volvía a repetirse y las consecuencias cada vez eran mayores. ¿Por qué? ¡Ella no lo merecía! ¡No merecía todo ese sufrimiento!

Azkael cerró los ojos y se obligó a mantener la compostura. Sabía que Rorek estaba en igual, o incluso peor, estado que él.

–De acuerdo, me reconozco ignorante en ese aspecto –susurró el de ojos verdes–. Tú eres el hechicero, tú estuviste atrapado en un libro durante mil años. Debes conocer mucho más de magia que yo. Si dices que nos ayudará, lo intentaremos. Confío en ti.

–Gracias, Azkael.

Azkael le sonrió y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

–La traeremos de vuelta, Rorek. Lo prometo.

–No quiero interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué es ese hechizo del que hablan? –intervino Arthur, con seriedad. Odiaba no poder ayudar, aunque también sabía que en aquellas circunstancias, su presencia no era requerida–. ¿Cómo se realiza?

–Es muy complejo –explicó Rorek–. Es como una invocación, pero… la verdad es muy complejo. Lo que sí, necesitaremos a los cinco Titanes: mientras más lazos y almas, mejor.

–Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llega mi trabajo –dijo Red X, pese a que, nuevamente, algo en su interior le gritaba en todos los idiomas posibles, que cerrara su boca. ¿Por qué mil demonios, parte de él deseaba, necesitaba, involucrarse en todo ese asunto?

Rorek lo miró y sonrió. Una sonrisa sarcástica, fría, desagradable, pero sonrisa al fin. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, quedando ambos, frente a frente.

–Pese a que preferiría mil veces lanzarme a un pozo, ladrón, me temo que tu trabajo apenas comienza. Ya que decidiste jugar al héroe, ahora tendrás que acabar el juego. Te necesito para el hechizo, X.

–¿Cómo dices? –un aplastante alivio invadió al enmascarado, pero su usual orgullo le impidió demostrarlo, por lo cuál recurrió a su único recurso: el desconcierto–. ¿Qué tendré que hacer? ¿No que ustedes eran los chicos buenos? Creía que no me necesitabas más.

Rorek apretó un puño y contuvo la ira que le incitaba a darle la lección de su vida a ese insolente. _Refrena tu ira, necesitas al chico. Hazlo por ella, todo esto es por ella, _se ordenó el albino mentalmente.

–Red X, te juro que cuando todo esto acabe… te buscaré, exclusivamente, para arrancarte la cara.

El ladrón sonrió bajo la máscara.

–Ya quisieras, niño –bravuconeó–. Quizás sea yo quien te de tu merecido.

–Rorek, X, basta –ordenó Azkael, ampliando su autoridad incluso hasta el ladrón–. Compórtense de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Olvídense de sus diferencias.

–Tú no me das órdenes, niñito. ¡Eres tú quien me debe estar agradecido!

–No negaré que aprecio mucho lo que hiciste, pero este asunto es delicado y no admite tonterías. Controlen sus emociones. Y X, en el fondo sabes, que de todos modos ibas a acompañarnos.

El ladrón abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no se inquietó: su máscara disimulaba toda expresión. ¿Cómo sabía ese muchacho algo como eso? ¿Acaso podía leer mentes? Sí, era bastante posible. Deberá tener más cuidado en el futuro respecto a eso. No le agradaba la idea de posibles intromisiones en sus pensamientos. Suspiró por lo bajo.

–De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Azkael, mirando a los presentes–: Rorek, tú llevarás a Raven a nuestro… cuartel, a falta de otra palabra. Te encomiendo esta misión, porque sé que la llevarás a cabo con mucho cuidado y preocupación. Tanto como si lo hiciera yo mismo. Yo transportaré a X, para evitar confusiones y accidentes desagradables. Y Arthur… –miró al ex villano con determinación–, a ti te confiaré una misión más delicada. Irás dónde los Titanes y les dirás lo que ha ocurrido.

–¿Yo? ¿¡Estás loco?! –el hombre miraba a su líder, como si éste hubiera perdido toda razón–. ¡Nunca me van a creer! ¡O peor… creerán que yo fui quien la embosqué! ¡Es… inconcebible que vaya yo! ¡Sólo empeorará las cosas!

–¿Le temes a los Titanes?

El rostro del Guardián se contrajo en una mueca de total indignación. ¿Miedo? ¿Por los Titanes? ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! ¡Eso era un insulto!

–¡Jamás! –rugió, molesto–. ¿Cómo te atreves…?

–Entonces no veo problema –le cortó Azkael, autoritario. Rebuscó algo entre los pliegues de su capa y le entregó a Arthur una moneda de un centavo–. Ten, muéstrales esto. Alguno, al menos, la reconocerá. Si no… bueno, arréglatelas para convencerlos de que dicen la verdad. Puedes contarles la historia de cómo empezó todo esto, pero sé breve y prudente. Si aún así no aceptan acompañarte… iré yo a verlos luego, pero confío en que tú puedas.

–De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada. Cuando me vean, van a saltar sobre mí como lobos hambrientos. En fin… supongo que así tiene que ser. Me marcho enseguida, vuelvo en una hora.

–Excelente, con eso me basta –sonrió.

–Deséame suerte –bromeó Arthur, colocándose la capucha blanca. Era una extraña combinación: capa blanca y traje negro con una enorme bombilla amarilla, al centro.

–No, eso es para los que saben que van a fracasar –apoyó una mano en su hombro–. Te deseo éxito, compañero.

El hombre asintió, aunque al voltear para teletransportarse, puso los ojos en blanco. A veces, los buenos eran demasiado… filosóficos. Sonrió. Una tarea ardua e impensable para él antes, le aguardaba. _Hola, Jóvenes Titanes. ¿Me recuerdan? ¡Soy el Doctor Luz y ahora soy uno de los buenos! Resulta que Raven intentó suicidarse, Red X la salvó y tendremos que hacer un conjuro de mil años de antigüedad para rescatarla de las garras de la magia negra de una espada. ¡No, no estoy loco!_

Sí, se imaginaba la escena. Suspiró. Suponía que ése era el precio de haber estado, tanto tiempo, en el bando incorrecto. Se despidió de sus compañeros y de X con un ademán de la cabeza y desapareció en una cortina de volutas de humo doradas.

Rorek, luego de que su compañero desapareciera, se arrodilló junto a Raven, como impulsado por una fuerza interna y se la quedó contemplando con intensidad y a la vez, mucha tristeza. Le tomó la mano y la notó muy fría –algo usual– y algo rígida, pero su mente estaba lejos de darle importancia a esos asuntos. Lo único que quería era traerla de vuelta, poder ver esa chispa de vida en sus ojos, encantarse con un sutil pero directo sarcasmo. Pero eso no sucedería. Al menos, no pronto. Le había fallado.

–Perdóname, Raven –susurró para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle, en caso de que fuera posible–. Yo…

–Rorek. –Azkael puso una mano en su hombro–, sé que sonará rudo, pero tenemos que irnos. El tiempo juega en nuestra contra, debemos actuar con rapidez. Cuando lleguemos a casa y comencemos a mover los hilos para combatir esta magia… podrás tener un tiempo con ella.

El mago asintió y exhaló un pesaroso suspiro, aún sin soltar la mano de la joven. Pasaron unos segundos más, en las que el líder esperó con paciencia a que el albino lograra recobrar parte de su entereza. Finalmente, Rorek cerró los ojos y tomó en brazos a la híbrida, pues tendría que transportarla. De inmediato parte de su armadura quedó salpicada con algo de sangre; al parecer, Azkael había logrado detener la hemorragia lo mejor posible, pero no había cerrado la herida, Como hechicero, Rorek sabía que sí era posible cicatrizar ese tipo de heridas, provocadas por magia negra; no obstante, también sabía que era totalmente inútil, pues su verdadero daño era provocado internamente. De todas maneras, el albino se dijo que tan pronto llegaran a la casa, cerraría aquella horrenda herida. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

La miró nuevamente y sonrió cuando un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre su rostro, que parecía como dormido. (¡Oh, cómo deseaba que así fuera!) Sonrió al sentir, en sus oídos, el latir leve pero presente de un corazón que se aferraba a la vida, aunque su dueña no lo deseara. Sonrió al percibir el suave sube y baja pausado de su respiración y el aroma, aún no esfumado, fresco a lavanda que emanaba de su pelo. Sonrió porque Raven estaba viva y aún había esperanza de salvarla, de traerla de vuelta de ese mundo de oscuridad en la que había caído, de regalarle un nuevo futuro. Sonrió y los músculos de la cara le dolieron un poco, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo luego de su última sonrisa. A la vez, Rorek sentía como si propio corazón retumbara con renovada y mayor fuerza en su pecho, como si esforzara por mantener con vida a dos cuerpos, a dos personas.

Rorek lanzó un leve bufido y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas pálidas al ver la mirada compasiva pero, sin duda, acusadora de su líder. Negó con la cabeza. ¿De dónde sacaba tanto drama? Quizás se debiera a que se había criado en una época de 1000 años de antigüedad, pero sus pensamientos siempre eran tan… sensibeleros. _Cursis. _Bueno, qué se le podía hacer: él era un hechicero de Hazim, una ciudad desaparecida hacía un milenio, él era un hombre diferente, un hombre de otro tiempo. Decidió no reflexionar más en ello.

–Lo siento –dijo, dirigiéndose a Azkael que seguía con la vista fija en él, instándolo a moverse–. Es sólo que… No importa, ya me voy.

–Descuida, Rorek –sonrió el de ojos verdes–. Sé que es duro y más para ti. Lo puedo entender, no te preocupes. Sé que ella, contigo, no puede estar más segura.

El albino asintió y luego de exhalar un suave suspiro, se esfumó en una cortina de volutas de humo celestes.

Red X, en tanto, sentía cada molécula de su cuerpo y ser, hervir en rabia. Tenía los puños firmemente apretados –los nudillos se le habían puesto blanco bajo los guantes– y la mandíbula en máxima tensión. Luchaba contra una emoción extraña que se había apoderado de él y que, aunque no lo admitiría, le habría encantado demostrar. Lo único que había tenido en mente los últimos sesenta segundos había sido cincuenta diferentes maneras de darle la lección de su vida al idiota albino; el enmascarado no tenía un pelo de tonto y reconoció en su ira, los celos; sin embargo, su mecanismo de defensa mental situó ese pensamiento en la categoría dónde iban todas las cosas que no comprendía o que lo desconcertaban: en las ideas falsas. Él no podía estar celoso. ¿De qué, por Dios? ¿De Rorek? ¿Por qué habría de sentirse así? No, eso era estúpido, tenía que existir otro motivo. De seguro, no era más que inevitable desprecio por el hechicero, por su actitud arrogante y desdeñosa, por su excesivo interés en Raven, por haber osado ese imbécil a tocarla…

¡No! Él era Red X, no podía tener ese tipo de confusiones tontas. Simplemente los últimos acontecimientos lo habían descolocado. Lo que sí, tenía que aclarar sus ideas y rápido. Bueno, lo primero. ¿Por qué la había salvado? _Esa pregunta es estúpida, X, _se reprendió mentalmente. La respuesta no podía ser más obvia: no podía, simplemente, dejar que alguien muriera ante sus propios ojos, alguien a quien no odiaba, sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Además, morir de esa manera… No, definitivamente salvarla había sido lo correcto; no obstante, eso habría otra inquietud. ¿Desde cuándo él se preocupaba de lo que era o no correcto? Había sido un impulso, un instinto. ¡Bueno, qué mil diablos, era un humano! ¡No un monstruo sin entrañas! ¿No tenía derecho a actuar bien de vez en cuando? Sí, claro que tenía derecho, pero… ¿Alguna vez hacía uso de él? Las únicas veces que había hecho algo bueno por los alguien, había sido siempre pensando en sí mismo. En un par de ocasiones había ayudado a Robin, el líder de los Titanes: una, le asistió en el combate contra el profesor Chang, pero tenía en mente conseguir algo de Xenothium para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo. Y en la segunda ocasión, también a favor de Robin, había sido un ajuste de cuentas. Si ayudaba, había siempre un beneficio para él. ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo ayudaba en nada, al contrario, al parecer se había metido en algo turbio. Sí, había sido un impulso. Quizás antiguas reminiscencias de quién había sido antes. Del héroe que quedaba en él.

Ahora, el otro asunto era de que fuera la titán Raven a quien hubiese salvado. Aunque Red X insistía en que hubiera actuado aunque no hubiera sido _específicamente ella_, su mente parecía no querer dejarlo en paz con ese asunto. Sí, siempre había sentido curiosidad por la chica –jamás admitiría atracción–, aun cuando la había tratado pocas veces; todas en batalla. Sí, curiosidad era lo que había sentido. Después de todo, la chica no era lo que uno llamaría alguien común y corriente. Era oscura. Eso. Era oscura y la oscuridad siempre le había… interesado. Él, después de todo, era un ser oscuro. Buscaba la oscuridad, gustaba de la noche. Él era un ladrón de las sombras; siempre había visto en la oscuridad una fiel aliada, una infaltable amiga. Usaba la negrura para sí mismo.

Y podía adivinar en Raven a una luchadora de las sombras. Aunque muy diferente a él, claro. Era oscura, sí, pero usaba su oscuridad para pelear por algo noble, por algo que valía la pena, por una causa justa. La oscuridad representaba luz, en tal caso. Se había tomado la molestia de investigar a todos los Titanes, por supuesto. (Manía de su antiguo mentor) Y había encontrado interesante información de _ella. _Y descubrió que el epíteto "oscura" era poco decir. ¡Diablos, si era nieta del mismo Diablo! Red X tenía que admitir que jamás lo hubiera sospechado; había luchado pocas veces con ella, pero creía haber podido reconocer a un descendiente del mal puro. ¿Qué quería decir eso, entonces? ¿Por qué alguien que tenía el poder de la Máxima Oscuridad lo rebajaba a luchar contra el crimen?

Eso era lo que había causado su interés. Cuán parecido y, a la vez, tan diferentes eran. Él era un ladrón de la oscuridad. Ella era una heroína de la oscuridad. ¡Qué rarezas existen en el mundo! ¿Cómo era posible que las Tinieblas tuvieran representantes en ambos lados? No obstante de todo ello, como criminal, se había obligado a dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. Era un ladrón, era Red X, no podía ocupar su mente en reflexiones filosóficas. Así que, en su momento, dejó el tema de lado. Olvidó a los Titanes, se cambió de territorio, viajó.

Ahora todo eso volvía a su vida. Y de forma dramática. Realmente, eso era lo que le había incomodado y puesto tan nervioso: ver a la hechicera en una posición inimaginablemente vulnerable. La había visto durante las batallas, fuerte, decidida, fría, calculadora, resistente. Una titán, en otras palabras. Y siempre la había considerado como una persona fuerte, como alguien invencible y distante. Quizás no le habría sorprendido tanto de tratarse de Starfire o inclusive de ese Chico Bestia, que lucían algo menos resistentes, al menos a su juicio. Sí, eso: le había shockado ver a la chica tan débil. Y ese shock le había provocado interés, curiosidad: había presenciado las dos caras de una titán. Y debía admitirlo: eso le atraía e incomodaba a un tiempo. Y lo peor: le gustaba. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con él?

–Red X, tenemos que hablar –el ladrón oyó la voz de Azkael algo lejana, pero rápidamente conectó su confusa y enredada mente con la realidad–. Es por eso que no desapareciste junto con Rorek.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Pasa algo, acaso? –inquirió X, torciendo la boca al oír el nombre del albino.

Azkael lo miró con fijeza, como si intentara desenmascarlo con su mirada penetrante. Finalmente bajó la vista y suspiró, como si la tarea que tuviera por delante fuera pesada o molesta. Parecía abatido.

–Mira, es simple Red X. Eres necesario para el hechizo que realizaremos. No estoy al tanto de la totalidad de tu tarea, pero algo entiendo, y sé que requeriremos de ti. Es algo que deberás hacer, ¿me entiendes? A lo que me refiero, es que ya no hay vuelta atrás. No sé por qué salvaste a Raven –de lo cual te quedaré eternamente agradecido–, pero al hacerlo, te ataste a ella y a los acontecimientos en los que se mueve. Estás obligado, ¿comprendes? Es por eso que tengo que dejar las cosas claras.

–¿Crees que me echaré para atrás, o algo así? –dijo el ladrón, algo ofendido por las palabras de su interlocutor. ¿Con quién creía que trataba? ¿Con un fulano cualquiera?–. Pues te equivocas, chico. No soy de ésos.

–No lo sé. No te conozco, X. Y tu fama no te acompaña en estas circunstancias. –apuntó Azkael, con seriedad–. Sin embargo, lo que dije no fue para poner en duda tu responsabilidad ni tus principios. Fue sólo una advertencia para lo que ahora seguirá.

–¿Cuál es tu punto? –el chico se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

–Es posible, aunque de ello no estoy cien por ciento seguro, que tu rol en el hechizo, incluya trabajar junto a Rorek. Y yo no quiero que haya problemas.

–Yo no busco problemas, niño. Y tú no eres mi líder ni mi jefe. No me das órdenes –gruñó el enmascarado, bastante molesto por el curso que estaban tomando los hechos. ¿Trabajar con ese idiota? ¡Maldita suerte la suya!

–No se trata de eso. Y no uses ese tono arrogante que no viene al caso. Intento mantener una armonía mínima entre los que estamos involucrados en esto, Red X, y no es sencillo. Y con lo anterior, claramente, me refiero a tú y Rorek. Al parecer tienen marcadas diferencias.

El enmascarado bufó, aún cruzado de brazos y dirigió su vista al suelo, notablemente irritado. No era posible que un muchachito desconocido le estuviera sermoneando a él, cuando luego de mucho tiempo, había hecho al fin, una buena acción. ¡Eso sí rayaba en lo inaceptable y, sin embargo, era justo lo que sucedía! _Quizás hubiera sido mucho mejor dejarla ahogarse, después de todo, _pensó el ladrón con creciente amargura, aunque, de inmediato, su mente rechazó la siniestra y horrible idea a gritos.

–Es él quién parece tener problemas conmigo, niño –murmuró el joven lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando física cuántica a un niño de tres años–. A mí, la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado. Me da igual. Pero si tienes que hacer algo, hazlo respecto a él. Yo no tengo nada que…

–Rorek ama a Raven –le cortó Azkael, solemnemente.

El ladrón chasqueó la lengua con violencia y apretó los puños, aunque sin descruzar los brazos. Procuró mantener una postura indiferente y desdeñosa, volviendo a clavar la vista en el suelo. Después de todo, ese asunto no le interesaba ¿verdad?

–Como si eso me importara. ¡Me da igual lo que hagan ustedes con sus vidas! ¿Me entiendes? Yo sólo haré lo que debo y me largaré. No necesito una exposición sobre los dramas que sufren. No me interesa. –Miró al ojiverde con furia–. Ahora vamos, ¿no que el tiempo les corría en contra? Además, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Azkael suspiró y sonrió tristemente, como si estuviera en presencia de un niño que no quiere admitir sus errores. Guardó silencio unos minutos hasta que, por fin, decidió a hablar.

–Aguarda, Red X. Guste o no, estás involucrado en esto, quizás más de lo que crees, y siendo así, tendré que informarte sobre lo que ocurre. ¡No, no me interrumpas! –exclamó al ver que el ladrón parecía dispuesto a protestar–. Esto es necesario. Lo quieras o no, estás en esta batalla. Y mientras más sepas, más oportunidades existen de que elijas el bando correcto, de que logres entender. Entender… es lo que más cuesta cuando el orgullo y la negación nos invaden.

Los siguientes minutos para Red X fueron una extraña y compleja disertación de una peligrosa, devastadora, colosal y venidera Guerra entre ángeles, humanos y criaturas vivientes del Universo (es decir, "los chicos buenos") y demonios, Trigon, un total bastardo llamado Jesse y sus secuaces (es decir, los "chicos malos, pero muy malos"). Y todo por el control del Universo o Plano Bajo. Claro que "los chico buenos" querían proteger sus respectivos mundos y mantener el equilibrio, y los "chicos malos" querían destruir y conquistar todo. Qué novedad.

Azkael prosiguió su charla, luego, con el papel de la titán Raven en aquel ajedrez interdimensional; su actual y delicada situación, incluida su demoníaca transformación. Al llegar a este punto, Red X estaba muy impresionado de la híbrida, en realidad, impresionado con todo aquel asunto; no obstante, por supuesto, lo disimuló muy bien –bendita fuera su máscara–, en parte porque aún se debatía entre la credulidad y el asombro.

–Sé que es difícil de creer –susurró Azkael, tendiendo una mano hacia delante, en un ademán para apoyar sus palabras–, y más aún de asimilar, pero esta es la verdad. Esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos. Y sabiendo esto, no hay saber sumar dos más dos, para saber por qué Raven se desesperó tanto.

Red X permaneció en silencio, algo abrumado por la información que enfrentaba. Todo aquello era más de lo que había esperado oír. Era más de todo lo que hubiese lidiado antes. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer, él era Red X, un tipo decidido y fuerte. No un cualquiera.

–Red X, no sé mucho sobre quién eres –continuó Azkael; parecía agotado–. Me refiero a quién eres bajo esa máscara, tras ese traje. Pero sé lo suficiente como para confiar en ti. Esta Guerra sólo la podremos ganar estando todos juntos, unidos. Y la unión parte con la confianza.

–Entonces, ella… Raven… –al parecer el ladrón pensaba en algo un poco diferente a lo que tenía en mente Azkael. Ya había dejado de apoyarse contra la pared y lo miraba de frente–. ¿Estará bien? Digo… si ese tal Jesse la torturó o lo que fuera que le hizo… ¿Podrá recuperarse?

–Espero que sí. Actúo por desesperación, por impulso –algo poco usual, debo decir–, por lo que salvarla no será sencillo. Pero confío en que sea posible.

–Un minuto. ¿Cómo sabes lo que le ocurrió si no estuviste aquí? ¡No pudiste haber presenciado nada! –le acusó el ladrón, con indignación.

–Tengo el poder de acceder a los recuerdos de las personas y de bloquearlos. Registré la memoria de Raven, mientras estuvo inconsciente y vi trozos de lo que pasó. Al no estar lúcida, sólo puedo ver pedazos, peor de todas formas me es útil. Es un poder bastante útil, en realidad. Poder acceder a los recuerdos de la gente. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabías ¿no? –sonrió con algo de malicia.

Red X entrecerró los ojos y también sonrió bajo la máscara. Entonces aquel muchacho lo recordaba. Recordaba aquel embarazoso e incómodo primer encuentro en un callejón baldío. Siguiendo órdenes de Slade, él se había hecho pasar por… "mariposón". Sacudió la cabeza para sacar cualquier eufemismo del mismo significado de su mente.

–Muy astuto, chico, muy astuto –murmuró, volviendo a agradecer que su rostro estubiera cubierto por una máscara–. Sí, algo recordaba sobre tu habilidad. Y en cuanto a nuestro primer encuentro, que quede claro que…

–Lo sé, lo sé, relájate. –el ojiverde se echó reír ante la vergonzosa seriedad del enmascarado–. Eres un hombre –lanzó una clara carcajada, que terminó por incomodar al muchacho–, hecho y derecho. Descuida, X, ese incidente quedó en el pasado. ¿Está bien? Bueno… sólo queda una pregunta antes de partir. ¿Estás con nosotros?

La pregunta fue realizada con una impresionante solemnidad y pareció atravesar el alma de Red X. Intuía que sí respondía afirmativamente se estaba metiendo en un mundo peligroso, lleno de enigmas y cosas extrañas. Pero sabía que no podía negarse. Algo en su ser había renegado de la actitud fría y burlona del ladrón, para abrazar la del intrépido curioso.

–Aún dudo si creerte o no, chico, sobre lo que me dijiste sobre la guerra y todo eso, pero… acabaré con lo que he empezado y cumpliré mi tarea en el hechizo. Después de eso… luego veremos.

–Con eso me basta –el ojiverde sonrió–. No esperaba menos de ti, en todo caso. Después de todo, permíteme recordarte, que "no eres tan mal chico", Todd.

El ladrón abrió los ojos levemente y sonrió con astucia. Ni siquier se molestó en preguntar dónde había obtenido el chico esa información, porque era demasiado evidente. Y cuando Azkael lo tomó como firmeza de un hombro para transportarlos al "cuartel general", comprendió que su vida iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal, radicalmente.

Al final, antes de ser Red X, el ladrón de la noche, el cazador de la oscuridad, era sólo Jason Todd, una persona, simplemente un chico. _Un no tan mal chico._

–No, supongo que no lo soy… cuando llegas a conocerme –susurró el enmascarado.

Segundos después, sólo unas leves volutas de humo verde limón indicaban que algo o alguien había estado allí. Red x y Azkael habían desaparecido.

* * *

Starfire se hallaba en la azotea de la Torre T, de pie en el borden, con la miraad fija en el horizonte. La lluvia ya había arreciado y sólo se distinguía en el paisaje aquella lúgubre tranquilidad gris que sigue a un día lluvioso de invierno. Estaba muy húmedo y frío, lo que no evitaba que la chica estuviera con su poco abrigador y acostumbrado atuendo, y, en general, el ambiente tenía un tinte deprimente y triste. Era el alba, el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero era un inicio muy opaco; no obstante, la joven pelirroja parecía, en la punta de aquel extraño edificio en la pequeña isla, como la luz de un faro en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Se sentía intranquila, como todos sus compañeros, pero su voluntad inqubrantable y su corazón fuerte y generoso, la sostenían en aquellos momentos tan oscuros.

La brisa azotaba su cara y le revolvía los cabellos, pero a ella, lejos de incomodarle aquello, le agradaba, pues la razón de su temprana visita a aquella zona de su hogar, era justamente disfrutar del viento y la paz. Era buscar serenidad para su espíritu preocupado.

–Veo que madrugaste hoy –susurró una voz masculina a sus espaldas y ella no necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba–. ¿Te gusta el alba?

–Me encanta –admitió ella, sonriéndole a Nightwing–. Aunque el día de hoy no esté tan soleado como otras mañanas, me agrada mucho.

–A mí también. Buenos días. –dijo él, como si recién se acordara de que debía saludar. Starfire lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y sólo alcanzó a sentir el sutil aroma de su amado, antes de sentir sus labios alcanzando los suyos. Le devolvió el beso y cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Quién no querría comenzar el día, por muy nublado que fuese, así?

–Buenos días –murmuró ella, aún sonriendo–. Aún no asimilo bien tus costumbres terrícolas, pero supongo que esa es la frase correcta.

Él asintió. Adoraba su inocencia y, a la vez, su extraña picardía cuando estaban solos. Porque Starfire no era todo ternura, también tenía su lado apasionado, que sólo mostraba para él. Y eso lo hacía sentir en el cielo; no obstante, aquella mañana, el muchacho miró a los ojos verde jade de la alienígena y, pese a la sonrisa radiante que se esbozaba en sus labios, distinguió una inconfundible sombra de tristeza en ellos. Con una mano la invitó a sentarse.

–Star, ¿sucede algo? Te noto algo triste.

Ella bajó un poco la vista, consciente de que Nightwing la había descubierto. ¿Cómo podía ocultarle lo que sentía a él?

–Sí, no me siento del todo bien –admitió, pues quería ser sincera con él–. Pero no es precisamente tristeza lo que siento. Es… preocupación. Todo este asunto me inquieta mucho, Nightwing. Nuevamente nos vemos enfrentados a fuerzas superiores a nosotros y… temo que no podamos manejarlo.

El pelinegro sonrió tristemente. A él le abordaban las mismas inquietudes que a la chica, pero, como líder, debía mostrarse optimista y decidido, y eso es lo que había hecho. No obstante, sabía que Starfire estaba siendo muy sincera con él y debía reconfortarla, ya no como líder, sino como amigo, como novio.

–Kory –decidió usar lo más similar a su verdadero nombre para darle más profundidad a sus palabras–, escucha: yo también siento lo mismo. Y creo que todos estamos igual. Siempre nos hemos enfrentado a grandes fuerzas, pero pienso que esto es más grande de lo que hemos enfrentado antes.

Ambos miraban al horizonte, con las manos aferradas para soportar el frío del ambiente y el frío que se apoderaba de sus almas.

–Sé que esto va a ser duro. –continuó el muchacho–. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ganaremos. También estoy seguro de eso. Muchas veces hemos creído que todo estaba perdido, que ya no había oportunidad, pero siempre logramos vencer. Siempre. Nunca ha habido algo a lo que no podamos derrotar. Pero sólo si estamos juntos. Juntos podemos hacer lo imposible. Si estamos todos unidos, podremos derrotar a cualquiera.

–Lo sé, Dick –ella sonrió tristemente, viendo una enorme falla en aquella brillante tesis.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él–. Estamos juntos, Kory. Nunca voy a dejarte –prometió él, abrazándola–. ¿Me crees, verdad? Sé que he cometido muchos errores y que no merezco que me quieras, pero no voy a dejarte. –vaciló un instante, haciendo una leve pausa–. En cuanto a eso... me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia ti y Chico Bestia. Actué como un idiota, no pensé en lo que dije y te lastimé. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Ella apoyó una mano en su mejilla y le dio un fugaz beso. Lo había perdonado hacía mucho, peor no estaba de más recordárselo. Por lo demás, agradecía, en su fuero interno, que Nightwing se diera cuenta de que su actitud la había herido; eso demostraba que se preocupaba por lo que ella sentía.

–Yo te perdoné mucho tiempo atrás, Dick –susurró ella–. No te preocupes, todos alguna vez hemos actuado sin pensar. Me alegra que todo esté bien entre tú y nuestro amigo Chico Bestia.

Él rió, complacido.

–Sí, es un gran tipo Chico Bestia –murmuró, bajando la vista–. Realmente, un amigo genial.

–Lo es.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencios, en los que ambos simplemente disfrutaron de su compañía mutua y del paisaje que, cada segundo más, parecía iluminarse más.

–Nightwing, lo que realmente me preocupa –dijo Starfire, con seriedad, expresando la gran falla de la tesis expuesta por su líder–, es que no estamos _todos _juntos. ¿Me entiendes? No estamos todos... –pareció muy abatida.

Él supo a lo que se refería. _Raven. _Supo, al instante, que la pelirroja se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que le había pasado a la Oscura, siendo que no había sido culpa suya directamente. Si se iba a la raíz, había sido él, Dick Grayson, en aquellos días, Robin, quién había tomado la decisión de expulsar a la híbrida del equipo. ¿En qué demonios había pensado? ¡Había sido un completo idiota, un malnacido! No recordaba, con exactitud, todo lo acontecido aquel horrendo día; todo, en su mente, estaba muy borroso. No obstante, decidió no expresar su culpabilidad en voz alta, porque aquello sólo iba a preocupar a la extraterrestre aún más.

–Lo sé, Star –dijo, acariciando su mano, tanto para reconfortarla a ella, como para aliviar su propio espíritu–, pero la haremos volver. Pase lo que pase, aún cuando mil obstáculos se nos presentes, remediaremos el error que cometimos. Estaremos todos juntos en esto. Todos. Incluida ella. Hicimos un terrible mal, pero lo repararemos. Lo prometo, Kory. –la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo directamente–. Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. El choque del color morado de su traje, con el negro del propio fue cálido y llevó paz al corazón de ambos jóvenes. Corazones preocupados, pero unidos en aquella batalla.

* * *

Abajo, entre las rocas de la base de la Torre Titán, otros dos jóvenes disfrutaban del mar y la brisa. Chico Bestia y Terra estaban sentados, divirtiéndose en silencio, lanzando rocas al agua, como era su costumbre desde que se habían conocido.

–Nunca puede haber paz¿eh? –susurró el verde, alegremente–. Primero fue Slade, luego Trigon, después la Hermandad del Mal y todos sus secuaces. ¡Ahora vuelven los demonios y el fuego y la destrucción! –puso los ojos en blanco–. ¿Cómo se supone que uno progrese si no lo dejan dormir?

Terra rió y miró con cariño al cambiante, mientras continuaba lanzando piedras al mar. Aunque la rubia podía mover las piedras sin necesidad de usar las manos, había sido un acuerdo tácito eso de hacerlo, "al modo antiguo".

–No, supongo que eso es parte de la vida de un héroe –susurró ella–. Aunque esto parece ser mucho más serio. ¿no lo crees?

–Si derrotamos a Trigon y a la Hermandad del Mal, podemos con cualquiera –aseguró el cambiante, decidido y apretando un puño con determinación–. ¡Somos imbatibles! ¡Somos los Jóvenes Titanes! Hemos hecho lo imposible antes y lo volveremos a hacer. Juntos, nadie puede contra nosotros.

Terra sonrió, enternecida por las palabras tan enérgicas de su amado. Conocía el lado tierno de Chico Bestia, aquel que era todo miradas y lindas palabras (lado que sólo había compartido con ella, como admitió el propio chico, muerto de vergüenza, las primeras veces que estuvieron juntos). También conocía el lado gracioso y juguetón del joven, aquel que mostraba con todos: liviano, con un chiste siempre entre los labios, a veces un poco ignorante e inocente. Pero era el lado serio y fuerte del cambiante lo que más le fascinaba cuando salía a flote. Aquel en el cual se adivinaba al luchador incesante que era, aquel en el cual él mostraba el patrullero que tenía en su corazón. Adoraba su lado gracioso, por supuesto, pero cuando la Bestia seria y decidida rugía, ella caía a sus pies.

–Sé que soy hermoso, nena, pero nunca me habías mirado tanto –bromeó Chico Bestia, burlón, al observar que Terra no le quitaba la mirada de encima y parecía embobada.

La chica se ruborizó y apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero él se echó a reír y, transformándose en un tierno gatito verde, se echó en su regazo, ronroneando sin parar. Ella lo acarició y el minino verde, comenzó a amasarle los shorts, inundado por una sensación de infinito bienestar y cariño.

–No sé cómo no te ahogas con tanto ronroneo –rió ella, el gatito se incorporó y le lamió la cara, ahora transformado en un cachorro–. ¡Basta, me llenas de baba!

El cachorro verde ladró y comenzó a perseguirse la cola sin cesar y a ladrar. Pronto la joven comenzó a correr tras él, entre las rocas y el cambiante, transformándose en un sinnúmero de "animales tiernos" la hizo jugar y moverse, hasta que ambos se cansaron.

–Uf, creo que me va a dar un ataque cardíaco –bromeó él, haciendo melodrama–. Terra, siempre quise decirte esto...

–Chico Bestia... –ella puso cara de: "No hagas drama, niño tonto".

–Pero ahora, en el lecho de mi muerte...

–Chico Bestia...

–Cuando ya el sol se apaga y las estrellas ocultan...

–¡Chico Bestia!

–¿Qué?

–Primero, el sol es que se oculta y las estrellas las que se apagan – indicó, muerta de risa.

El cambiante se llevó una mano a la nuca, antes de sellarle la boca con un beso.

–Ya sabía yo que algo iba mal en esa frase –admitió el verde, aún riéndose.

–Y segundo –indicó Terra, que no iba a dejarse ganar con un sólo beso–, ¡no puedes morirte!

–Lo sé, no puede vivir sin mí. Es que ¿Cómo podrías?

Ella puso los brazos en jarra y levantó una ceja, como retándolo. Se quedaron estáticos unos buenos segundos, como disfrutando de todo aquel drama inventado que había iniciado el muchacho. Finalmente, el chico se transformó en lobo y se abalanzó sobre una sorprendida Terra, que cayó al suelo con una bestia verde sobre ella.

–¡Chico Bestia, me dolió! –protestó, pues era cierto.

El lobo verde, contrario a lo que ocurriría en una bestia similar, se separó y con la cola entre las piernas comenzó a alejarse, aullando tristemente.

–Ay, B, no hagas eso. ¡Si sabes que era broma!

–Yo soy el bromista –dijo él, simulando estar dolido–. ¡Yo tengo el poder!

–Sí, claro. ¡Y yo soy la reina de Italia!

–¿En serio? –dijo él, fingiendo ignorancia–. ¡Ah, vamos, déjame ser yo el bromista! ¡Yo quiero serlo! –comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, ante la expresión de exasperación de la rubia, contagiándola, a su vez, de aquella hilaridad. Continuaron riéndose durante varios minutos, en los que ambos se echaron al suelo, para quedar, jadeantes y ruborizados, en el piso, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

–No sabes lo bien que lo paso contigo, CB –admitió Terra, volteando de lado, para quedar mirándolo de frente–. Realmente, eres increíble.

–Tú mucho más –sonrió él, imitando a la rubia en la posición–. Eres tú quién me hace sonreír, quien me hace decir chistes.

Ella rió, mientras sentía como se ruborizaba. Aunque ya se iba acostumbrando a la compañía y a los halagos de su amado, aún así no podía impedir esas reacciones cuando lo oía hablar así. Aún se encantaba y se ponía nerviosa.

–Exageras –opinó.

–¿Crees que exagero? –de pronto el muchacho se puso serio y se incorporó–. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos reencontramos luego de que te libraras de la estatua?

Ella asintió quedamente con la cabeza, repentinamente sintiendo la tristeza apoderándose de su alma. ¿Por qué Chico Bestia le recordaba aquella ocasión? Era algo que, definitivamente, no quería recordar. Habían seguido muchos más días en los que él intentó convencerla de volver a los Titanes y muchas negativas suyas, pero aquella primera vez se había clavado en su corazón y, probablemente, también en el corazón del cambiante.

–Me sentí destrozado –continuó hablando el verde, con voz pausada y carente de emoción, como si estuviera dando una conferencia de cómo se hace el plástico–. ¿Por qué no querías recordarme?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Realmente no querías volver a verme? ¿Te hacía daño? ¿O es que realmente no eras tú?

–Chico Bestia, yo...

–Pero, una y otra vez, recordaba tus palabras. Nunca me dijiste que no eras Terra, sólo te molestaba que te llamara así. Nunca me dijiste que no tenías poderes. Nunca me dijiste que no me recordabas, sino que las cosas habían cambiado. Y eso me dio esperanzas. Me dije: ella sí recuerda, pero no quiere volver. A partir de ese momento, tuve algo por lo que luchar. Siempre me he considerado un fracaso como héroe. Dejé la Patrulla por eso. Y en los Titanes, siempre he pensado que soy el menos útil. Sí, sé que me dirás que no es cierto. Pero siempre me sentí así, aunque procuraba ocultarlo.

Terra escuchaba anonadada el discurso de Chico Bestia y lo abrazó, casi involuntariamente, como si se sintiera en la obligación de reconfortarlo, pero no dijo nada y le instó a continuar.

–En ese sentido, soy muy parecido a Raven. Pocas veces he demostrado cómo me siento realmente o he hablado de ello. Fue algo que aprendí en la Patrulla, con Mento: nunca dejar traslucir los sentimientos, pues pueden ser usados en mi contra. Un par de veces, confíe mis inquietudes a Cyborg y siempre me ayudó. Pero no podía darme lo que necesitaba: una razón para seguir luchando con todo mi corazón. Y tú me la diste, Terra.

Él sonrió, enternecido y un par de lágrimas de gratitud se asomaron por su rostro, aunque no permitió que se vertieran. Se ruborizó al ver la mirada intensa, y algo entristecida, de la ojiazul, pero lanzó una risita nerviosa para disimularlo.

–Así es. Tú me la diste. Ahora luchaba para, algún día, demostrarte que valía la pena. Luchaba para ti. Y eso me dio nuevos bríos y nuevas esperanzas. No podía darme por vencido, aunque parecía que fracasara una y otra vez. No sabes cuánto te debo, Terra.

–Chico Bestia... la verdad, no sé qué decir. Quiero decirte muchas cosas, cuánto significas para mí, cuánto lamento haberte hecho pasar tan malos momentos, pero no sé cómo. Te amo, Chico Bestia. Sé que es una mala razón, una tonta excusa, pero es verdad. No quería hacerte daño y por eso, simulé que no te recordaba. Lo lamento tanto... –vaciló–. Pero si no fuera por ti, no sé dónde estaría ahora. Lo eres todo para mi, Chico Bestia. Me ayudaste cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo y creíste en mí cuando, inclusive, hice mil cosas para defraudarte. Yo... –unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de la rubia, a quien se le quebró la voz.

Chico Bestia tomó su rostro con suavidad y cortó todas sus palabras con sus labios. El beso fue más largo que de costumbre y cargado de ternura y unión. Cuando se separaron, él sonreía, radiante. Le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y la abrazó.

–No es tiempo de lágrimas, Terra. –susurró–. Estamos juntos y es todo lo que importa.

–Te amo, B.

–Yo también te amo. Siempre.

De pronto, la alarma de la Torre se disparó y ambos jóvenes debieron correr hacia el interior. Nightwing y Starfire llegaron al mismo tiempo que ellos, encontrándose con Cyborg, quien ya estaba allí, petrificado y con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente, Nightwing se adelantó y, sacando su vara metálica, preparándose para atacar en caso de que fuese necesario, habló.

–¡Dr. Luz! ¿Qué quiere?

–Y... ¿Qué hace con una capa blanca? –señaló Cyborg, para quien eso era lo primordial del asunto.

–¡Hable! –exigió Starfire, volando.

Arthur continuó taladrándolos con su mirada, durante algunos incómodos segundos, sintiendo el corazón martillearle en el pecho. Estaba nervioso, aunque ya tenía planeado qué decir. Tomó aire.

–Jóvenes Titanes, es probable que no me crean, pero algo terrible ha pasado. Y me han ordenado venir a advertirles. Es una emergencia, necesitamos su ayuda. Deben acompañarme. Su amiga Raven intentó suicidarse.


	18. ¿Cómo convencer a tus enemigos?

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kiba:** ¿Demasiado modesta? xD jaja No, trato de serlo, pero igual se me sube a la cabeza el éxito. (Como si tuviera mucho eh xD) ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad! Porque luego de releerlo y leer otros, deja mucho mucho que desear. Pero ¡hago lo que puedo! Sí, soy fanática de los comics y trato de mezclarlos, pero no atnto, porque prefiero la serie  ¡Y tú también podrías hacer una historia! Yo partí (de hecho, sigo en ello) muy muy modestamente y poco a poco he ido mejorando algunos detalles :P ¡Puedes hacer lo mismo, es cuestión de ponerse en ello! Y en cuanto a los capis de TT: tengo la primera y la segunda en español y las demás en ingles con subtitulos (estoy en proyecto de subirlas a Internet, te aviso!) ¡Gracias por leerme y aquí va otro capítulo que salió medio malito, pero es lo que hay!

**Lay:** Jaja ¿novelas de los años 30? ¿Eso es bueno? xD Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, que ojalá disfrutes. Y en cuanto a si despertará o no… eso dependerá de muchos factores muajaj xD! ¡Gracias por leerme, muchos saludos!

**Nacho:** ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme review! Y claro que no pienso abandonar este fic, quizás me tarde algunas veces en actualizar pero no voy a abandonarlo  Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, de verdad  Y Red X, uf… tiene mucho camino por recorrer… quizás pasen muchas cosas antes de que se decida qué lado tomar. Y en caunto a tu pregunta: no podría decirte. En mi fic, yo pongo que es él, Jason Todd, pero oficialmente sigue siendo un misterio. 

**Diakyo:** Jajaj no te emociones tanto. (Mentira, emocionate no más xD) Jajaj ¿Con quién se quedará? Pues sólo yo lo sé :P ¿Votas por Red X? Bueno, el ladrón tiene un voto xD Jajaj ¡Qué trágica eres! xD Y tal vez no tenga que decidir. Además, la chica no está enamorada aún, así que pueden pasar muchas cosas. ¿Qué mate a Kory? ¡Pobre Kory, ya la quieres sacar del mapa! Y Dick va a sufrir, pero no se necesita que mate a nadie para ello. ¡Aquí te va la continuación, espero no te decepcione!

**Sol Angel:** Sí, Red X salvó el día, pero vamos a ver si no se arrepiente. xD jajaj ¿Votas por ese final? Me gusta tu argumento. Y claro que no todos tienen que vivir, pero no me gustaría que murieran muchos (sí que les dieran muchas palizas, claro xD)… xD Jajaj entiendo tu gusto, en todo caso. ¡Aquí te va un nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar review y ojalá lo disfrutes!

**Alias:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste el rumbo que toma, porque yo creía que todos lo odiarían! xD Jajaj Sí, tenía que actualizar antes, pero la inspiración no llega. ¡Gracias por leer y espero te agrade este capítulo!

**Scullyga:** Gracias por leerme, actualiza pronto tu fic 

**Lucia y Shadow:** Mientras su review llegue, no me importa esperar xD jajaj Y sí, suelo atacarme a mi misma, eso me mantiene con lso pies en la Tierra. xD Veo que no quieres que mate a Raven :K Vamos a ver qué pasa… y no se enfaden con Diakyo, ella tiene su opinión y la respeto, así como yo respeto las suyas  ¿Somos felices? Jjaja En cuanto al número de capítulos, aún no estoy segura. No sé si superará al Compromiso (muy buen fic xD), pero tengo planeados varios más. Es que tengo muchas ideas (además, tengo que acortar los capítulos y eso agranda la cantidad). Jajja sí, claro que Rorek está celoso, además de que… ¡Vamos, su rival es un ladrón! ¿Cómo los tendría a ustedes? xD jaj Jajaj me alegra mucho mucho que les gustara el capítulo. ¡Ojalá les agrade este, de verdad! Aquí veremos si le va bien a Arthur en su misión xD Ah, y he leído célula rebelde y el one–shot de la misma autora, pero no he podido dejarle review xD

**Ale:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los capítulos! ¡Gracias gracias por dejarme un review! Aquí te dejo el próximo capítulo, ojalá te guste. ¡Saludos!

_**XVIII.**__**– ¿Cómo convencer a tus enemigos?**_

–¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? –los cinco Titanes gritaron sin poder evitarlo o razonarlo, siquiera. Sus expresiones no eran caricaturescas o cómicas, como solía ocurrir cuando algo los sorprendía e impactaba de sobremanera, como aquella vez en que Starfire anunció que se iba a Tamaran para siempre, para contraer matrimonio. No, ahora la situación planteada era muy diferente, muy muy diferente y sus rostros sólo reflejaban la más profunda conmoción y horror.

La exclamación fue seguida por un silencio helado y penetrante, que se coló en las mentes de los héroes, quienes no atinaban a reaccionar de ningún modo. Se quedaron estáticos, con los cerebros embotados y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando te dicen que uno de tus mejores amigos, con quien luchaste mil batallas, intentó quitarse la vida, sin que tú te enteraras o pudieras evitarlo? Lo niegas. Lo rechazas. Eso no podía ser cierto, era estúpido, inconcebible. Raven no podía haber echo eso… Tenía que ser una artimaña, muy sucia y oscura, del Dr. Luz, un señuelo. No había otra opción, era un error…

–¡¡ES MENTIRA!! –rugió Nightwing, encolerizado y obnubilado por una irracional y visceral ira–. ¡¡ELLA NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ! ¡¡Eres un…!!

En aquel momento, un veloz instinto alertó a un anonadado Chico Bestia del peligro y se apresuró a contener a su líder, quien se habría abalanzado sobre el hombre, sino hubiese mediado su intervención.

–Viejo, cálmate –dijo, aunque su usual tono liviano y jovial había desaparecido para dejar paso a una voz seria, vacilante, amarga, antinatural en él–. Déjalo hablar. Si lo que dice no nos satisface, te aseguro que no sólo el trasero le patearemos.

Hasta el propio cambiante se asombró de la situación –de por sí muy extraña–. Él, racional, frío y calculador, reteniendo a un impulsivo, descontrolado y furioso Nightwing, cuando por lo general, ocurría a la inversa. Pero ninguno se quedó mucho más de unas milésimas de segundo, pensando en aquello. Un escalofrío recorría la espina dorsal del cambiante y una extraña pesadez se había instalado en su pecho. Su líder, en cambio, estaba con todos los músculos en tensión y fulminaba a Arthur con su mirada, enmascarada pero evidente.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Raven? –inquirió Terra, con aquel tono de voz entre desafiante e histérico que suelen emplear las personas cuando intentan disimular la tristeza.

Arthur le sostuvo la mirada a la muchacha, quien se obligó a no bajarla, antes de exhalar un suspiro pesado. ¿Cómo convencer a los Titanes de que no mentía, de que se encontraba en el mismo lado que ellos? ¿Cómo? _Considerando que las únicas veces que nos encontramos, yo o trataba de ser superpoderoso, absorbiendo la energía lumínica de alguna fuente, o intentaba robar ridículas bóvedas de oro. No soy quien se dice de fiar. Estupendo. _

–Yo no le he hecho nada –dijo Arthur–. Su amiga se encuentra grave y necesitamos que nos ayuden.

– ¡No te creo! –rugió Cyborg, en similar estado anímico que su líder, alzando amenazadoramente su cañón sónico–. ¡Eres un villano maldito! ¡Si te atreviste a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermanita, desearás no haber nacido!

– ¡Alto! –Starfire, en un acto impulsivo, se colocó delante de Arthur, interponiéndose entre él y el arma del moreno. No era ninguna tonta y sabía que su amigo no le dispararía, como también sabía que no podía fiarse de aquel hombre que ahora decía estar con ellos, pero en aquel segundo, su acción le pareció lo correcto-. ¡Amigos, aguarden! ¿Por qué no lo escuchamos? Si pateamos su trasero de inmediato, tal vez perdamos la valiosa oportunidad de saber más sobre el estado de nuestra amiga Raven.

–Yo apoyo a Star –dijo Terra, más calmada y con la mente más clara–. Si trama algo, es él contra nosotros cinco. No tendría ninguna oportunidad. Démosle una oportunidad.

–Uf, creo que ya comenzó a darme vueltas el cerebro –mencionó Chico Bestia, siendo acallado con la dura mirada de Nightwing.

–El cerebro no da vueltas, muchacho –razonó Arthur, con una mueca que podría pasar por sonrisa.

– ¡Cierto! Yo...ehmm… sólo estaba probándote –el cambiante se puso una mano en la nuca y simuló un aire de ofendida dignidad–. Bueno, ¿qué decías?

–¡¡Están dementes!! –estalló Cyborg, gesticulando acaloradamente. No había nada de simpático o cómico en su expresión: era verdadera y trágica ira–. ¡¡Este sujeto es un enemigo!! ¡Le encantaría vernos a todos muertos! ¡¿Por qué querría ayudarnos!? ¡Es un demente, un loco!

–Creo que entendieron tu punto, chico –le cortó Arthur, bastante fastidiado–. Y no, no soy nada de lo que has dicho. No me gustaría verlos muertos. Ni aún antes, cuando era Dr. Luz, me hubiera gustado. Me habría encantado derrotarlos, sí, humillarlos, pero jamás habría manchado mis manos con sangre. Por eso me salí de la Hermandad del Mal. Y la verdad, no me importa si no me creen –añadió con aspereza–. El punto es que, aunque ahora me llamas enemigo, hace un par de horas, no lo pensabas.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió la tamaraniana, extrañada.

– ¿Y bien? Te escuchamos –le apremió Terra, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ayer por la mañana, para ser más precisos, se enfrentaron a dos demonios de gran poder y una soberbia igual de grande. Lucharon, pero ustedes no pudieron ganar, pese a que tampoco fueron derrotados. Tres encapuchados, en un momento importante de la batalla, aparecieron vestidos de blanco, con capas, y les ayudaron a ahuyentar al único de los dos hermanos que se había quedado a pelear. Les agradecieron, les invitaron a la Torre y uno de ellos, curó las heridas de dos de ustedes. Les explicaron que se avecinaba una terrible guerra y que eran necesarios en ella.

"–También les informaron acerca de la situación de Raven, del por qué no era recomendable que se reencontraran. Sí, quizás ese fue nuestro error. Y digo "nuestro" porque esos tres hombres eran Germá Oblit, Blau Albí y Vel Llüisor. Y ese último, soy yo.

– ¿¡Qué!? –gritaron, nuevamente, los Titanes, pero en esta ocasión sus expresiones si simularon cómicas y confusas caricaturas. Casi podía verse en sus nucas aquella gotita, estilo animé, que salía en casi todas las series que veía Chico Bestia por la tarde.

Arthur suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Blau Albí, fue quien, mediante magia, sanó las herida de ustedes dos –señaló a Terra y a Chico Bestia–. Su verdadero nombre es Rorek. Supongo que les sonará –aguardó alguna señal de reconocimiento, pero ni los grillos parecían cooperar. Se palmeó la frente. _¿Por qué a mí? _Se lamentó, mentalmente–. Es el hechicero que estuvo atrapado en un libro durante mil años, junto a su Némesis, Malchior. Ya saben… el dragón púrpura.

–Recordamos a Malchior –aseguró Chico Bestia con firmeza–, pero no sabíamos nada acerca de Rorek. ¿Es uno de los buenos?

–Mantiene atrapado a Malchior en su mente; supongo que eso es cabida para un sí. Continuando, Germá Oblit es nuestro líder y su verdadero nombre es Azkael. Es de Azarath.

– ¿Sabes algo, Dr. Luz? –al parecer, eso de tratarlo de usted, se olvidaba con el tiempo: ahora Nightwing fulminaba al hombre con su mirada enmascarada, ajeno a toda formalidad, frío, cruel–. Creo que tienes mucha información, pero no creo en tu palabra. ¿De dónde conseguiste esos datos? ¿Dónde está y qué le hiciste a Raven?

–Lo lamento, viejo, pero necesitamos pruebas –le secundó Cyborg con gravedad–. Si esto no es un truco, pruébalo.

Arthur miró a los Titanes con un gesto fastidiado, sintiéndose repentinamente acorralado. Eran unos niños muy estúpidos, la verdad. ¿Cómo es que lo habían derrotado tantas veces en el pasado, de forma tan humillante? En fin, no era tiempo para plantearse esas cuestiones. Se le estaban acabando los recursos y la paciencia; tendría que pedir el soporte de Azkael, porque los resultados no estaban siendo los mejores. ¡A menos que…!

– ¿Esto les sirve? –el hombre rebuscó rápidamente entre los pliegues de su nueva capa blanca y sacó una reluciente y, a primera vista, insignificante moneda de un centavo.

Los héroes se quedaron expectantes y una oleada de frío –que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiental– comenzó a colarse por entre sus corazones, sin que se explicaran el motivo. Los segundos parecieron estirarse, transformándose en minutos, horas… y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, como si una extraña energía los sobrecogiera, como si volvieran a ser niños, niños asustados ante la soledad, ante el mundo. Terra, que pareció salir de aquel extraño trance antes que sus compañeros, abrió la boca para formular la obvia pregunta: ¿Qué es esa moneda?" cuando su verde novio la interrumpió.

– ¡Esta moneda! ¡Es la moneda que le di a Raven! –el chico la tomó cual si de ello dependiera la vida de su amiga–. Recuerdo que se la di cuando la dejamos en aquel cuarto de seguridad que construimos para enfrentarnos al fin del mundo, para protegerla. La llevaba consigo cuando se convirtió... –tragó saliva, entristecido– en el portal. La recogí y se la devolví cuando todo pasó...

–¿Cómo la conseguiste? –preguntó Terra al doctor Luz, desconfiada.

–Mi líder me la entregó. Ignoro su procedencia, pero me dijo que, en caso de que mi misión comenzara a "no tener éxito", se las mostrará. "Alguien la reconocerá", me dijo. Titanes, no tenemos tiempo. Pensé en mil y un formas de convencerlos de que no miento, de convencerlos de que deben seguirme, pero ya ninguna tiene sentido: el tiempo se agota, el tiempo de Raven se agota.

–Lo entiendo, pero todavía hay algo que me confunde –dijo Starfire, quien observaba fijamente la moneda que Chico Bestia sostenía, dirigiéndose a él–. Amigo, ¿cómo sabes que esa moneda fue la que obsequiaste a nuestra amiga el día de la profecía y no otro elemento de intercambio comercial igual, común y corriente?

La confusión se retrató en el rostro del joven cambiante, quien tardó unos segundos en codificar en un idioma inteligible la parrafada que le había lanzado la extraterrestre. Cuando lo hubo logrado, sonrió.

–No podría explicarlo, Star. Es algo muy complicado, pero puedo decirte que simplemente lo sé. Puedo sentirlo, es algo extraño… pero es como si algo de Raven estuviera aquí, en esta moneda –extendió la mano para pasarle el objeto a Cyborg, quien estaba a su lado.

–Bestita tenía razón –musitó el mitad robot–. Ella… es como si la sintiera. Tal vez sea… –se interrumpió–. Raven una vez me dijo que solía hechizar sus pertenencias, en caso de extraviarlas. Bueno, en realidad, era en caso de que Chico Bestia las extraviara –sonrió, mientras el aludido se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

–Entonces esta moneda tiene algo de su esencia –susurró Starfire, como en un profundo trance, mientras miraba detenidamente la moneda y se embebía de aquella extraña sensación. Realmente parecía sentir a su amiga, un aura de magia, de tardes comiendo pizza, de noches de película, de oscuridad, de silencio, de… Raven. Starfire cerró los ojos un momento, como si rezara, y luego le cedió la moneda a Terra.

La rubia la recibió en silencio, con la mirada dura. Una extraña frialdad la poseía, como si algo hubiera convertido su corazón en piedra. Se sentía tan culpable… Y sabía que no debía sentirse así, que no era su culpa. Y aquella contradicción de voluntades y sentimientos la angustiaba, la llenaba de tristeza, de pesar. Y su mente reaccionaba a la defensiva, intentando insensibilizarla, pero era casi en vano.

-_Uf... doña Terra debe saber muy bien quién es Raven ¿no? ¡La debe conocer al dedillo para asegurar lo que afirma! No me hagas reír, niña. Tú no sabes quién soy yo. _

¿Por qué recordaba eso? Eso era una farsa, una mentira, todo lo que la hechicera había dicho era falso, nada de lo que había pronunciado lo sentía_. _Y si ella, Terra, lo hubiera sabido antes… nada de eso estaría pasando.

-_¿Saben algo, Titanes? Hoy he descubierto lo fáciles de manipular que son las emociones humanas. _

Eso sí había sido cierto. Tenía que controlarse. No podía permitir, nuevamente, que sus emociones la traicionaran. Iba a enmendar todos los errores que había cometido.

–Lo juro, Raven –susurró en un tono tan bajito, hacia la moneda que tenía en la mano, sintiéndose más aliviada–. Corregiré los errores que he cometido.

Terra sabía que probablemente la hechicera no podría escucharla y, si lo hiciera, le tendría sin cuidado lo que ella sintiese o creyera. Después de todo, era Terra. Y ella era Raven. Faltarían muchas lágrimas, caminos y obstáculos que superar para poder unirse; sin embargo, a la terráquea, el sólo hecho de prometer aquello la hacía sentir aliviada, en paz. Y pudo comprender a Chico Bestia: _Ahora luchaba para, algún día, demostrarte que valía la pena. Luchaba para ti. _Ahora Terra luchaba y vivía para demostrarle a la híbrida, que valía la pena vivir. Sonrió. A veces, se ponía demasiado filosófica. Pero, después de todo, ¿no todos tenemos algo de filósofos?

–Aún no entiendo cómo, tocando esta moneda, podemos… sentir todo eso –preguntó Nightwing, ceñudo, desconfiado, mientras esperaba a que la rubia del grupo le cediera el objeto.

–No soy mago, niño. No me preguntes de esas cosas –replicó Arthur, fastidiado y presintiendo que había pasado más tiempo del debido–. Supongo que su lazo con ustedes es tremendamente fuerte. Ese objeto tiene un trozo de su alma, es obvio que debe de poder contactarse con las suyas. Además…

La voz del ex–villano se apagó de súbito, para el líder, al momento en que tomó la moneda. Tenía la mano enguantada, pero eso no fue impedimento para que un latigazo de energía lo golpeara de improviso. Un cúmulo de sensaciones e imágenes pasaron por su mente; sentía una amargura aplastante en la espalda, el aire le faltaba y el corazón parecía apretársele, torturado, en el pecho. En vano, intentó sobarse aquella zona en dónde debía alojarse su órgano vital, intentando detener esas sensaciones. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos, parecía como si tuviese en frente un rollo de una película: veía trozos sueltos, imágenes cortadas, como pedazos de un guión, desordenados, caóticos, pero, al mismo tiempo, con un sentido: Raven entrando en su mente, en la mente del, en ese entonces, Robin, susurrándole que confiara en ella; Chico Bestia recibiendo un abrazo de la hechicera, para luego ser golpeado por la bola apestosa de Cyborg; Starfire intentando lidiar con los poderes de la mitad demonio, mientras ésta, fastidiada y cansada, procuraba enseñarle a usarlos; Cyborg reconstruyendo su Auto T, a un tiempo que la Oscura le ayudaba, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Son recuerdos de Raven? ¿Cómo? _No obstante, el líder no tenía tiempo para reflexionar: las imágenes seguían sucediéndose, con mayor rapidez, sin que alcanzara a reconocerlas con claridad, pero recreándose con las emociones que desprendían. Preocupación, miedo, dolor, soledad, alegría, cariño, confianza, tranquilidad, ternura. Las emociones lo agotaban, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, pues de pronto su mente se llenó de voces que hablaban, voces que reconocía, voces del pasado.

"_Robin, tienes que confiar en mí. Él no está aquí, ¡no está en la Torre!"_

_"Crees que estás sola, Raven, pero no es así"_

_"Tienes razón. Y si tú y yo queremos salir de esta pesadilla, tenemos que saberlo todo la una de la otra"_

_"Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Eran sólo partes. Lo que tú amabas de tu auto, lo que lo hacía tan especial… eso venía de tu interior"_

_"Supongo que al final… realmente no hay final, sólo nuevos comienzos.__"_

_"Hogar dulce hogar…"_

_"Y ustedes me tienen a mí, siempre que me necesiten."_

Sin embargo, las visiones avanzaban en tiempo, sin detenerse, agotando cada vez más a Nightwing, quien se preguntaba si los demás notarían el trance que sufría. Las sensaciones física se intensificaron, como también la nitidez de las imágenes: una pelea ridícula entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia, una conversación con Terra, la máscara de Slade en un callejón, una noche de películas, Cardíaco embistiéndolo… de pronto, el pelinegro sintió un horrendo dolor en todo el cuerpo, en especial en la espalda, donde parecía que algo lo hubiera atravesado. Quiso gritar, pero no podía, no tenía habla ni movimiento. Vio a Slade acercarse, de forma muy borrosa y, desesperado, intentó pelear. La visión, como el dolor, terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Frente a él le sonreía un atractivo joven de pelo blanco y tristes ojos celestes; el Dr Luz estaba sentado en la azotea de una fábrica; Chico Bestia le gritaba, con los ojos vidriosos; Raven llorando, la Verdadera Maestra… _¡Basta, basta!, _gritó el líder, abrumado por las emociones y las imágenes que no parecían tener fin. De pronto, llegó a una secuencia que despertó su atención: Raven caía al océano, bañada en sangre. La imagen desapareció. En su lugar, estaba Red X, muy borroso. Y luego, finalmente, oscuridad. Eterna oscuridad, fría, tranquila, pero aplastante.

–_Ya es muy tarde, Nightwing. _–susurró una voz que conocía muy bien, pero que su mente cansada no alcanzó a asimilar.

–No… –musitó, sintiendo que una energía lo tiraba hacia fuera –¿Afuera de qué?–, como si un vórtice lo tragara. Apretó los ojos, pues le ardían por aquella extraña fuerza, mas de pronto, una suave frescura lo invadió y al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad. Se sentía agotado, pero parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros había notado lo sucedido y decidió no contar nada. Después de todo, podría ser sólo resultado de su perturbada mente, una respuesta de la presión que estaba enfrentando. Algo dentro de sí, sabía que eso no era cierto, le gritaba que se trataba del vínculo que compartía con la hechicera, pero la parte más fuerte de su ser, insistía en aferrarse a lo racional, aunque no entendía el motivo. Desconfianza. Desconfiaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, desconfiaba del Dr. Luz, desconfiaba de sí mismo.

–No te creo –dijo el líder, procurando ocultar su alterado ánimo; su voz se tornó fría, cansada, sombría–. Todo esto es un truco. No puede ser…

–¡¡Ya basta, niño!! –estalló Arthur, apretando los puños, iracundo, violento–. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Eres un inmaduro y un soberbio! ¡Y por tu culpa, por gente como tú, su amiga está muriendo! ¡Por culpa suya!

–No te atrevas a insinuar…

– ¡Sí, me atrevo! ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que su amiga ha pasado? ¿Han pensado? ¿Creen que todo esto es un juego? ¿¡Crees que bromeo!? ¿¿¡¡Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que está ocurriendo!!??

Arthur estaba colérico, las pupilas le centelleaban por la ferocidad y hacía sobrehumanos esfuerzos para no lanzarse a pelear con ese chiquillo cobarde. Sabía que tenía las de perder –era el líder de los Titanes–, pero ahora comprendía la real significación de la ira. Realmente ese niño era un estúpido.

– ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que hemos perdido? –continuó–. ¡Si Raven sigue viva, será un milagro! ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron? ¡¡Nada!! ¡Se quedan aquí, temerosos, cobardes, mientras ella intentó buscar todos los medios para evitarles problemas! ¡Y se dicen llamar héroes!

Ningún titán decía nada. Solamente la respiración agitada de Arthur resonaba en el silencio que reinaba entre ellos. Estaban paralizados, encogidos, sintiendo como si mil agujas se clavaran en sus corazones.

– ¿Saben qué? Ni siquiera sé para qué vine. Sabía que esto iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Hasta Red X fue de más ayuda que ustedes! ¡Sí, Red X! –dijo el hombre, al ver el rostro contraído de Nightwing–. ¡Él, un miserable ladrón, una escoria para ustedes, fue quien salvó a Raven! ¡Sí, un criminal! ¿Y los niños buenos de la ciudad? Bien, gracias. ¡Si no fuera por X, ella estaría muerta! ¡MUERTA! ¿Entienden? ¡Se rajó la garganta con una espada!

Un quedo sollozo, grave, varonil, pero desesperado, rompió el ambiente. Starfire se aprestó a consolar a Cyborg, quien parecía destrozado por completo, mientras por sus mejillas también corrían lágrimas. De tristeza, impotencia, dolor, culpabilidad. Terra apartó la mirada, turbada, pero orgullosa: no quería que la vieran de ese modo. Chico Bestia, serio y frío, pero con el alma deshaciéndose en mil trocitos, se apresuró a abrazarla. La rubia rompió a llorar en su hombro. ¿Cómo se reacciona ante la noticia de un amigo que ha intentado quitarse la vida? ¿Cómo se razona? El cambiante no lo sabía, sólo apretaba a su novia contra su pecho, transmitiéndole todo el calor posible. Al sentir las lágrimas empapándole el traje, algo se quebró en su interior y el dolor acudió también a sus ojos, desbordándose. Eso no podía estar pasando… ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo nadie había podido evitarlo?

Sólo Nightwing permaneció erguido, mirando fijamente a Arthur, ya más calmado, con altivez, con decisión. No iba a permitirse quebrarse delante de ese hombre. Miró a sus compañeros y se acercó a ellos, intentando transmitirles apoyo, compañía, pero se sentía tan frío como un trozo de hielo y temió herirlos si habría la boca para hablar. La garganta le ardía y en el pecho una mano parecía estrujarle las entrañas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradeció a Bruce, a Batman, el haberle enseñado cómo ocultar sus emociones, aún las más fuertes e intensas. Siempre había detestado esa actitud insensible e inhumana que había caracterizado a su mentor, pero ahora lo comprendía. Si él no era fuerte y guiaba a sus compañeros, ¿quién lo podría hacer? Tenía que unirlos, encauzarlos y eso no podía hacerlo con el corazón destrozado. Tenía que ser fuerte.

– ¿Hay… algo que podamos hacer? –musitó Starfire, cerrando los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

Arthur suspiró. Se había descargado con esos chicos, era verdad, y ahora lamentaba el haberse descontrolado. _Son sólo niños… _pensó, por segunda vez en poco tiempo. No merecían tanto dolor. Suavizó su mirada y forzó a su voz a serenarse.

–Necesito preguntarles algo, aunque quizás ya sepa la respuesta. ¿Por Raven, serían capaces de arriesgarse a que sólo sea un truco sucio mío? ¿Se arriesgarían por ella?

–Sí –dijeron los cinco, sin vacilar.

–Eso es todo, entonces. Necesito que me acompañen. Aún hay esperanzas de que todo salga bien –esbozó una sonrisa triste–. Es cuestión de fe.

–Sólo dínos dónde, qué, cómo y cuándo y dalo por hecho –murmuró Cyborg, apretando el puño derecho con firmeza; parecía varios años mayor de lo que hacía sólo cinco minutos–. La salvaremos. Y no me importa lo que suceda en el camino.

–Le he fallado muchas veces, no volverá a ocurrir –aseguró Terra con firme determinación–. Nunca.

–Tengo que devolverle la moneda, así que… ¡no me queda otra que seguirlos hasta dónde nos lleve todo esto! –bromeó el cambiante, con la mirada intensa, brillante y el corazón henchido de valentía–. Raven va a volver y va a tener que escuchar el último chiste que encontré –sonrió.

–Prometo por X'hal que daré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a nuestra amiga –dijo Starfire, con seriedad, pero a la vez, intenso cariño hacia sus compañeros–. Vamos a conseguir esta victoria, amigos. Y cuando regresemos ¡haré una torta de giorkhanos bañados en judo de khor para celebrar la vuelta de Raven!

Nightwing continuó en silencio. Un sentimiento de frialdad y odio lo carcomía, aunque no entendía a qué se debía o a quién se dirigía, pero al mismo tiempo era acompañado por otro de terrible angustia. _Raven… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

–Vamos contigo –decidió mirando a Arthur con una, aunque enmascarada, mirada carente de emoción.

El hombre sonrió.

* * *

En las Profundidades, otro escenario se desarrollaba. Jesse y Galel se hallaban en lo que, vulgarmente, se podría llamar una "sala de conferencias", aunque por completo diferente a cuanto podría imaginarse. No había mesas, ni sillas. Era una explanada de tierra ardiente, que contenía una leve elevación, la cual correspondía al sitio de honor de Jesse, el Superior. El lugar apestaba a sangre y fuego, cosa que era meramente sicológica, pues ni llamas ni muertos había que justificaran tal olor. Gritos se escuchaban sí por doquier. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, el ambiente estaba muy iluminado por un algo desconocido y la temperatura parecía ascender a cada segundo que pasaba. No obstante, ambos demonios –muy diferentes en rango–, se sentían completamente cómodos allí. Después de todo, no estaban atados a las reglas físicas (después de todo, eran parte del Averno): todo el lugar era sólo un espejo físico ideado para atormentar a los reclusos.

Ninguno se detenía en esos detalles. Jesse estaba inusualmente contento, pues poco a poco, iba consumando su perfecta estrategia de conquista del Plano Bajo o Universo. Galel, quien era el encargado, por ser el de mayor rango entre los suyos, de transmitir las noticias de los movimientos en el plan de su Superior, sonreía ante la complacencia del Hijo de Trigon.

–Todo está en órden –murmuró Galel, cuadrándose frente a su superior, aunque con una zumbona sonrisa–. Hemos preparado la cámara.

–Excelente. Supongo que estarás al tanto, con tu hermano, de lo que los mortales piensan hacer –dijo Jesse, mirando a su subalterno con fría crueldad. No había más que eso entre las relaciones del Infierno.

El demonio acentuó su sonrisa, divertido por la información que tenía que entregar.

_–_Piensan efectuar el hechizo Argyo, señor.

Jesse se echó a reír. Esa risa fría y burlona que lo caracterizaba se oyó por todo el Nivel Medio del Círculo Infernal. Galel sonreía.

– ¿Tienes lista las defensas, Galel? No queremos sorpresas, después de todo.

–Todo está listo, señor.

– ¿Y qué hay del alma de la chica?

–En el Nivel Alto, señor. Cuando de la órden… –vaciló al enfrentarse a la mirada dura de su jefe–. ¿Algo está mal, señor?

– ¿Por qué en el Nivel Alto? –inquirió Jesse, frunciendo el ceño ante la información. Aquello no estaba en sus cálculos.

–Señor… eso fue órden de…

–Mi padre –completó antes de que el joven demonio pudiera terminar su frase. Sus ojos llamearon–. Bueno, supongo que no representa una mayor amenaza ¿verdad?

–En lo absoluto, señor. Me atrevería incluso a decir que la chica será el obstáculo perfecto allí si desean salvarla.

–Encárgate de su cuerpo. No necesitamos nada físico. Tenemos su alma y con ello nos basta. Tú y tu hermano tienen autorización para bajar al Plano Bajo. No pueden matar. Es todo.

El demonio asintió con la cabeza, insinuó una reverencia y desapareció, como la bruma. Jesse se quedó, inmóvil, mirando a su alrededor con sus ojos rojos llenos de codicia y satisfacción. Cada detalle estaba previsto, cada movimiento archivado en su mente, cada desperfecto cubierto. Era evidente que todo podía fallar, pero estaba seguro de que, al menos, una pieza no le fallaría. Y esa era la clave. Oyó un grito, claro y desgarrador. Sonrió. Su prisionera se comportaba estupendamente. Tal vez debería ir a saludarla: después de todo, era su hermana.

–Te dije que tarde o temprano llegarías a mí, Raven –musitó.

Se paseó por la explanada con calma, como un señor en su patio. Tendría que hablar con su padre, Trigon, sobre el hecho de haber puesto a la prisionera en el Nivel Alto, el más vulnerable de todos. Pero lo haría más tarde, ahora quería saborear su genialidad. Su osadía, su ambición. Siempre había sido ambicioso, pero ahora esa cualidad estaba rindiendo frutos.

Y esos patéticos mortales no iban a poder detener el mecanismo completo. Podrían detener a sus subalternos, pero no acabar con la mente. Incluso había previsto que, consumidos por la desesperación, destruyeran a Raven, a su alma, que era la que servía. Después de todo ella era clave, pero no irreemplazable. Podrían acabar con Trigon y aún así, él seguiría vivo, seguiría invencible.

Y el Gran Padre de las Profundidades, el tan temido Satanás, lo aprobaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Se oyó otro grito de dolor. Volvió a sonreír. Quizás ya era tiempo de encargarse de sus trofeos.

–Bienvenida al Infierno, hermanita.

* * *

Slade aguardaba, con su semblante sereno y frío, en un rincón bien iluminado del galpón que había transformado en su temporal guarida. Era ideal: cercano a la ciudad, pero a la vez protegida de indeseables curiosos. El hombre consultó la hora en un desvencijado reloj que había encontrado allí mismo y continuó inmóvil, meditabundo. Portaba su armadura y su máscara; el hacha que robara al guardián de Las Puertas descansaba junto a él, a mano en caso de imprevistos. Pero sabía que no los habría.

Muchos acontecimientos habían ocurrido en muy poco tiempo. Demasiado poco tiempo, para su gusto. Y, por fin, luego de varios días, comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente como él mismo, satisfecho con su proceder. Nuevamente se sentía como Slade. El pasado lo había perseguido con denuedo y él había caído en sus redes, pero ahora volvía a salir de ellas, fuerte. Y no volvería a caer más. Olvidaría todas esas tonterías que en nada le beneficiaban. Y miraría simplemente hacia el futuro, calculador, sereno, como siempre. Seguiría con su vida como hasta entonces la llevaba. Lo había jurado. Pelearía junto a los Titanes, sí, pero sólo porque le convenía, porque le sería útil. En nada servía para sus planes futuros –que ya comenzaba a idearlos–, vivir en un mundo regido por un cúmulo de malditos demonios. No volvería a servir a nadie, prefería luchar con los Titanes. Se repetía la saga de Trigon: el mundo en peligro y él luchaba para salvarlo, aunque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ayudar a nadie. Y se sentía bien con ello. Nada distraería sus propósitos. Nada.

–Y esos dos monstruos –dijo, recordándo a Galel y Carniwal–, verán lo estúpido que fue haberme atacado.

Un par de siluetas negras se asomaron por el umbral del galpón. Slade, reconociendo a sus robots, se acercó pausadamente y recogió la información que le traían. Frunció el ceño, aunque rápidamente volvió a su usual expresión de tranquilidad. Sus sospechas se confirmaban. Torció la boca, reflexionando su siguiente paso. Aunque aquello no entorpecía sus planes personales respecto a su actuar en la Guerra, sí los alentizaban. En fin, aquella chica sí que era una estúpida y no pensaba mover un solo dedo para salvarla. Que otros lo hicieran. Él no estaba para idioteces. Lo único que haría, claro, era impedir que los engendros infernales no se aprovecharan de la situación.

La mente del hombre trabajaba con su usual y extraordinaria rapidez y rápidamente previó lo que harían los Titanes. El único modo de salvar a Raven era usar ese ridículo hechizo. Y ese ridículo hechizo tenía que ir acompañado de… Suspiró. Qué lío tan fastidioso. Y sabía, a la vez, que si no iba a la Antigua Biblioteca a guardarle las espaldas a los Titanes, todo se arruinaría. Porque ninguno sabría enfrentar las trampas de la Cámara.

–Si quieres que algo se haga, hazlo tú mismo –dijo Slade, entre dientes, sin alterarse, mientras empuñaba el hacha y se dirigía a la salida, lentamente.

–No tan rápido, Slade –lo cortó una voz, bastante conocida–. ¿Tienes tiempo para un viejo amigo?

Slade se detuvo. La voz le había hablado a sus espaldas, por lo que debía de estar en un rincón del galpón. Sonrió bajo su máscara. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que acertar en sus predicciones?

–Sabía que te presentarías, Sangre. Lamentablemente no calzas en la categoría de amigo, por lo que mi respuesta es que no, no tengo tiempo.

Una risa grave sacudió al recién llegado. El Hermano Sangre salió de la penumbra del rincón y se plantó frente al enmascarado con una sonrisa irónica bailándole en los labios. Portaba una capa, con capucha, negra con un bello pero siniestro ojo rojo bordado en hilo en el pecho. Estaba completo, reconstruido luego de que Cyborg destruyera sus manos en su último combate.

–Muy astuto, Slade, pero me temo que no tienes más alternativa. Ya sabrás a que he venido, por supuesto.

–Supongo que a reducirme, capturarne y entregarme a las profundices del Infierno por peligroso y conspirador –resumió Slade, burlonamente–. O al menos a intentarlo.

–No vales tanto para mis nuevos amos ¿sabes? –replicó Sangre, visiblemente molesto por aquel tono zumbón que vibraba en las palabras del enmascarado–. Pero debo decir, que a cambio de darle una paliza a todo aquel que haya ofendido el nombre de los Altos Señores del Averno, dan muy buenos beneficioso –de las manos del mitad metal emanaban esferas de fuego, muy conocidas para Slade.

– ¿Altos Señores del Averno? –repitió, con sorna y desdén–. Vaya, has caído más bajo de lo que pensaba que podrías caer. Te vendes como una miserable rata. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sé por qué estoy sorprendido.

El Hermano Sangre apretó la mandíbula, intentando refrenar la ira asesina que le recorría todo el cuerpo, para cuando fuera el momento apropiado para atacar.

–Te crees muy listo, Slade, pero no eres más que un simple peón en este juego. Y un peón en el bando incorrecto.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy en el bando perdedor? Yo soy de la vieja escuela, Sangre: mi amo soy yo. Y si combato a esas sabandijas infernales es porque me place hacerlo. Más de lo que puedes decir tú, en todo caso –Slade, bajo aquella actitud de serena burla, analizaba todas las posibilidades de ataque y defensa en caso de una lucha.

– ¡No te burlarás tanto cuando acabe contigo! –gritó Sangre, concentrando una bola de fuego en sus manos y lanzándosela a Slade, quien la apartó con un zigzagueo de su hacha.

El enmascarado sonrió ante la sorpresa que reflejaba la expresión de su enemigo. Era evidente que no se esperaba aquello, aunque intentó disimularlo con rapidez.

–Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo afuera, "viejo amigo" –dijo Slade–. Parece que te llevarás una buena lección de las de antes.

–Deberías dejar de combatir a los Titanes –le espetó Sangre, poniéndose en posición de combate–. Se te están pegando los dichos ridículos de Robin.

–Es Nightwing.

Sangre no respondió. Mientras corría hacia Slade invocó un látigo de fuego e intento azotar a su rival con él, sin gran resultado. Slade saltó y con un gruñido apagado intentó usar su hacha para derribarlo. El enfrentamiento ya era claro.

La lucha continuó por varios minutos, en los cuales Slade llevó una clara ventaja, echando por tierra varias veces a su enemigo. Sangre, pese a contar con los poderes de fuego que le concedieran sus Amos, no lograban comprender cómo aún así, era vencido. Comenzó a enfurecerse, a lanzar fuego y golpes por doquier. _El que está constantemente disparando, alguna vez tiene que dar en el blanco_, reflexionó, harto de la situación. Pocas veces se dejaba llevar por impulsos, ya que, por lo general, prefería tener todo fríamente calculado. Sin embargo, esta ocasión le pareció propicia para intentar usar el poder de los arrebatos.

Unos trozos del techo comenzaron a desprenderse, pero Slade seguía inmutable, inconmovible. Sabía que tarde o temprano sacaría a Sangre de sus casillas y podría contraatacar y derrotarlo. Sonrió al ver que el fuego comenzaba a consumir las paredes. Con un movimiento de su hacha, logró despejar su propio camino de obstáculos.

–Un espectáculo impresionante –susurró, en medio del crepitar de las llamas–. Mucho fuego, mucho calor, pero poco efecto. ¿Qué sucede, Sangre? ¿Insatisfecho con tus poderes? Te comprendo. Siempre he creído que las cosas obtenidas por méritos propios con mucho más valiosas –alzó su hacha, sonriéndo bajo la máscara–. Esta arma, por ejemplo, se la arrebaté al Guardián de las Puertas. Muy útil ¿no crees?

Sangre lanzó un grito de rabia y se lanzó a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeando con puños y patadas de fuego. Slade las evadía con tranquilidad, cual si se tratara de un entrenamiento o un ejercicio matutino. De pronto, el enmascarado tomó de la capa a su rival, lo azotó contra el suelo y apoyó la punta de su hacha en su cuello.

–El juego acabó, Sangre –determinó–. Sal de mi vista o te atravieso con esto.

Por un instante, creyó que el Hermano Sangre aceptaría el ultimátum –no tenía otra salida–, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien: Sangre sonreía. Sonreía anchamente, como invitándolo a participar del buen chiste que tenía guardado.

–Te equivocas, Slade. Esto no es más que el principio. –chasqueó los dedos, aún bajo el filo del hacha. Al instante un ejército de seres espectrales, como espíritus, sin armas, pero evidentemente con ansias de matar, se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla, rodeando por completo a ambos contendientes.

–Te presento a mis chicos –continuó Sangre–. Después de todo, ¿qué es un director sin sus queridos estudiantes?

Slade miró alrededor y al instante supo que tendría que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para salir de allí con vida.

* * *

Azkael se paseaba, impaciente, por la sala principal de "el cuartel general". Red X, en un rincón oscuro, con los brazos cruzados y una actitud expectante, miraba a su alrededor con evidente desconfianza.

– ¿Por qué tardará tanto? –se preguntó en voz baja, el líder de los Guardianes. La misión que encomendara a Arthur no era de gran complejidad, aunque sí tenía sus dificultades. Si no había tenido éxito ¿por qué no le llamaba? Y si lo había tenido ¿por qué no aparecía?

–Me encanta la confianza que le tienes –ironizó X.

Azkael lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó su paseo. Se sentía inquieto, nervioso, necesitaba actuar. Rorek apareció en el umbral de la puerta, sereno y silencioso. Le dedicó una breve mirada al ladrón y luego se acercó al ojiverde.

–Se nos acaba el tiempo. Tenemos que proceder –advirtió, con la voz vibrándole de ansiedad.

–Lo sé, pero no podemos hacerlo sin ellos –argumentó Azkael, visiblemente turbado–. Sería un fracaso.

–Tenemos que intentarlo. Azkael, si no nos apresuramos…

–¡Demonios, Rorek, ya lo sé! –gritó el líder, presionado–. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que ocurrirá! ¡Pero no podemos arriesgarnos! ¡Entiéndelo!

Rorek lo miró, rígido y tenso, pero se guardó de hacer cualquier otro comentario. Sabía que estaban pasando por momentos críticos e iniciar una pelea no tendría sentido. Decidió perdonar a su líder por sus palabras y, a su vez, intentar calmarse a sí mismo lo mejor posible. La ansiedad y el miedo lo consumían, pero tenía que empeñarse en seguir luchando. No podía rendirse.

– ¿Cómo está? –preguntó, de pronto, Red X, saliendo de la penumbra de su rincón.

Rorek lo miró fijamente, antes de responder.

–Sigue en peligro vital –dijo llanamente, ocultando cualquier emoción ante aquel criminal.

Red X bajó la cabeza, preocupado. La ansiedad de los demás, comenzaba a contagiarlo, al igual que la duda. ¿Habría hecho lo adecuado al aceptar la proposición de Azkael? Por lo demás, se sentía incómodo y tenso junto al joven albino, quien, aunque no le había dicho una palabra negativa o insidiosa, lo intimidaba con su presencia angustiada. Tenía que ponerse en movimiento o iba a enloquecer.

Una explosión de volutas de humo doradas, fue acompañada de una exclamación de alivio por partes de los tres presentes iniciales. Los Titanes habían llegado. Un silencio de funeral se expandió entre todos, al encontrarse.

–Bienvenidos, Titanes –saludó Azkael, con cortesía, para romper un poco el hielo existente–. Espero que comprendan que la situación es grave y no podemos perder el tiempo.

–Quiero verla –exigió Cyborg, agresivo, situándose frente al líder de los Guardianes, con su enorme e intimidante estatura–. ¡Ahora!

–Momentito, chico –intervino Red X, con un tono burlesco que no venía al caso–. Aquí ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho algunos. Yo la salvé y no me han permitido nada más que quedarme aquí a esperar. Así que…

Cyborg no lo dejó terminar la frase. Lo agarró del cuello, lo levantó en vilo y lo estampó contra la pared, con inusitada fuerza.

– ¡Cy, cálmate! –gritó Chico Bestia, espantado por la actitud de su amigo–. ¡No es tiempo de pelar!

– ¡Por favor, amigo, déjalo! –rogó Starfire, forzando al moreno a soltar al ladrón.

Red X se sobó el cuello y jadeó levemente, maldiciendo en voz baja al mitad metal. Terra se adelantó al resto de su equipo y encaró al líder de los Guardianes, con sencillez, pero determinación.

–Dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

Rorek, antes de que Azkael pudiera decir palabra, tomó el control de la situación.

–Raven intentó quitarse la vida con esta espada –señaló una bella espada, manchada de sangre en la hoja, que estaba sobre la mesa contigua a ellos. Era muy fina y, pero parecía desprender un aura de vida muy extraña–. Es un arma mágica, que concede cualquier deseo que se le pida, siempre que quien lo haga, tenga su sangre vinculada con la de un demonio. Tenemos que romper la maldición que está haciendo efecto y, para ello, debemos realizar un hechizo. El Hechizo Argyo.

– ¿En qué consiste? –preguntó Nightwing, rápidamente.

–Es muy complejo de explicar, pero lo esencial es que ciertas personas, que el hechizo indicará, podrán entrar a la mente de Raven, con una protección especial, y rescatar su alma del conjuro de la Espada. Sin embargo, eso no es todo. Los que no sean elegidos para ello, tendrán que preparar una especie de "recipiente" en dónde tendremos que poner el alma de Raven, si es que logramos rescatarla.

– ¿Cómo? –Chico Bestia, aunque tenía la expresión seria, parecía muy confundido–. ¿Por qué un recipiente? ¿No se supone que tendríamos que unir el alma con su cuerpo?

–Sí, por supuesto –concedió Rorek, con calma–. Pero el estado en que se hallará el alma de Raven es muy inestable, peligroso. Tiene que recuperar su estado normal antes de unirla a su cuerpo o la matará en una fracción de segundo.

– ¿Quiénes irán a su mente? –inquirió Azkael.

Rorek sacó un pequeño pliego de su capa y lo alisó. Exhaló un suspiro.

_–"El primero entre los desafiantes_ –leyó–, _será quien haya ofrecido su vida, al oponerse a los Espíritus Oscuros. Aquel que haya levantado los estandartes del heroísmo ante el fuego maligno. Aquel que haya intentando sacar bien de dónde se deseaba el mal"._

– ¿Y bien? –se exasperó el cambiante, sin comprender nada.

–El primer elegido es aquel que, desafiando a los Espíritus malignos de la Espada Ojmuxu, haya intentado salvar a quien cayó en sus garras. Red X, eres el primero –informó Rorek, con frialdad.

–Genial –dijo éste, intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente–. Soy el primero. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

–Por ser el primero, el Gran Desafiante, serás la llave. Acompañarás al resto y les ayudarás –el ladrón puso los ojos en blanco, aunque, por supuesto, nadie lo notó–. Sigamos. _"El segundo entre los desafiantes, será el mensajero de la redención, el jurador de la libertad. Será quien salvará al perdido para encontrarse en el paraíso del perdón"_ Esto es más complejo –indicó Rorek, al terminar de leer–, pero ya tengo al candidato perfecto. Eres tú, Terra.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? –saltó la rubia, entre las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo eso?

–"Será el mensajero de la redención, el jurador de la libertad" –repitió el hechicero–. Tú quieres liberarla ¿no? A Raven. Juraste salvarla, Terra. Pero a la vez, lo haces no sólo para rescatar a una amiga, sino para encontrar el perdón de tus errores.

La rubia se quedó estática, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza. El albino tenía razón y eso le daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello? Se sentía como un libro abierto, espiada por todos. Sin embargo, sintió la mano cálida y protectora de su novio y se relajó.

–De acuerdo, lo haré.

Rorek sonrió.

_-"El tercero será el del temple inquebrantable, el de un corazón hecho de hierro y el espíritu cándido de un muchacho"._

–No dice mucho –opinó Starfire.

–La verdad, este es muy flexible –dijo Rorek–. Como pueden oír, cualquiera de los restantes calza con la descripción. Pero yo, luego de reflexionarlo, opino que Cyborg es quien debe ir.

– ¿Por qué él? –inquirió Red X, desconfiado.

–Eso no te incumbe, X.

–¡¡Claro que me…!! –fue interrumpido por Azkael, quien con una dura mirada lo obligó a callarse.

–Yo iré, sin ningún problema –dijo Cyborg, contento de que lo hubieran elegido–. No hubiera soportado quedar excluido del grupo que salvará a mi hermanita.

–Por eso te creí el indicado –sonrió Rorek, conmovido–. Tienes un corazón de hierro, pero el espíritu inocente y sincero de un muchacho.

Cyborg asintió, nuevamente serio.

-Prosigamos, entonces –decidió–. Los siguientes dos están vinculados. _"El cuarto y el quinto de entre los desafiantes serán la oscuridad y la luz. El alma que se derrama en el lecho del Amor y el espíritu que clava sus garras en el templo del Odio. Serán el día que se eleva para brillar en el cielo y la noche que trata de devorar la esperanza. Serán enemigos y hermanos en el viaje, serán el agua y el aceite que correrán en el mismo río, torrente eterno" _

– ¿Y eso qué significa? –inquirió Starfire–. Suena muy extraño. ¿Son dos los que tienen que ir?

Rorek guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de responder. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y, por vez primera, desde que llegara al cuartel, se sentía esperanzado y algo abochornado.

–Lo que aquí dice es que los siguientes tienen que ser alguien que ame sin reservas y odie sin cuartel a Raven –explicó–. Un enamorado y un enemigo mortal.

–Diablos… –murmuró Arthur, quien había permanecido callado–. ¿Has pensado en los candidatos?

El albino asintió, algo cohibido. Azkael intuyó el sentimiento que frenaba a su compañero y se adelantó, con una sonrisa compasiva.

–Creo que al enamorado ya lo tenemos ¿no? –preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Rorek sonreía, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

– ¿Te gusta Raven? –preguntó, a bocajarro, Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara–. ¡Te gusta Raven! ¡Fiu! ¡El chico de pelo blanco está enamorado de Raven!

– ¡Chico Bestia! ¡No es tiempo para tus bromas! –le reprendió Terra, pero ella también estaba gratamente sorprendida.

–Raven y desconocido… sentados en un árbol… ¡dándose besitos!

– ¡Chico Bestia!

–Mucho cuidadito, niño –le advirtió Cyborg, con tono claramente amenazador–. Si todo esto sale bien, vamos a tener una conversación muy seria, de hombre a hombre, nosotros dos ¿escuchaste?

– ¡Que alegría! ¡Nuestra amiga estará muy alegre cuando despierte! –Starfire volaba por toda la habitación, sonriendo–. ¡Prepararé un Budín de Amor Eterno cuando regresemos!

–Aún falta el enemigo –cortó Nightwing, quien mantenía su fría y casi cruel expresión.

–Eso, aunque cosa extraña y compleja, ya lo tengo solucionado –informó Rorek, levemente ruborizado por todas las guasas y expresiones de los Titanes–. Como intuirán, traer a alguien que odie a Raven a este viaje iba a ser muy difícil. ¿Trigon? Imposible. Pero encontré a otro. A otro que odia a Raven con todo su ser, pero que no representará ningún inconveniente.

– ¿Quién?

–A Malchior.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Red X volvió a intervenir.

–Un minuto. ¿Dónde se supone que está ese dragón? –inquirió con brusquedad–. Según supe por algunos rumores, uno de los Titanes lo mandó a otra dimensión en la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal. Y de ahí no ha salido. ¿Cómo que no es ningún inconveniente?

–Estás mal informado, X –dijo Rorek con frialdad–. Malchior, después de ser confinado en otra dimensión por Heraldo, fue rescatado por Slade. Yo fui capturado, hace más de mil años, en el alma del dragón y ambos estábamos cautivos en un libro de Raven. Luché contra Malchior y recuperé mi cuerpo. Ahora él está aquí –señaló su sien, con un dedo–. Está dentro de mí y servirá para el hechizo.

– ¡Excelentemente pensado! –lo felicitó Azkael, con sinceridad–. ¡Buenísima idea!

Rorek sonrió, complacido y volvió a leer el hechizo.

–"_El último entre los desafiantes_ –leyó–, _será sangre de la sangre cautiva, sangre noble, sangre valiente, sangre inflamada de nobleza. Será un alma separada y un corazón unido al cautivo del Mal"_ Bueno… El último elegido tiene que ser un familiar de Raven. "Sangre de la sangre cautiva".

– ¿Qué? ¿Y de dónde crees que sacaremos a un familiar suyo? –saltó Terra, escandalizada–. ¡Seguro que eso es imposible! A menos que… ¿está su madre aquí?

Rorek sonrió, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

–No la necesitamos, ya tenemos a otro mejor –dijo, volteándose hacia Azkael.

El líder sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Qué? –saltó Red X, sin comprender nada.

– ¿Eres…? –Chico Bestia no alcanzó a completar su oración, la confusión lo paralizaba.

–Creo que me perdí de algo –reconoció Cyborg, midiendo de arriba a abajo al chico de ojos verdes.

–Pero tus ojos son verdes… y los de nuestra amiga son violetas –razonó Starfire, intentando entender–. Te pareces un poco, pero no mucho…

– ¿Quién rayos eres? –exigió saber Nightwing, con los puños apretados.

Azkael sonrió.

–Soy su hermano.


	19. Conexión

_**Agradecimientos (porque ¡No soy nadie sin ustedes, lectores míos)**_

_**Kiba:**_ Realmente has de ser muy paciente para seguir leyendo mi fic. ¡Me demoré mil años! Lo lamento, espeor no se te haya enfriado el interés. (Porque si yo fuera lectora, uff… ya me habría aburrido conmigo xD) ¿Marvel? Vaya, yo sólo conozco de DC Comics y tampoco mucho. Me agrada tu idea de poner ambos finales (creo que eso haré, pero los subiré al mismo tiempo, para que puedan decidir cuál es el mejor xD) ¡Aquí está la continuación! Espero te guste 

_**Nacho:**_ ¡Hola, gracias por dejarme review! Me alegra tanto que te guste este escrito :D Jajja de verdad, me animas el día. Para responderte tus preguntas: en mi fic, sí, ellos dos (Raven y Jesse) son los únicos hijos vivos. (En el comic, no es así…) El sin nombre también murió a manos de su hermano. Sí, planeo poner más Titanes (en especial, los Este) , pero dudo que muchos más, porque me cuesta manejar tantos personajes (sin dejarlos de lado; me gusta que todos tengan protagonismo de algún modo) Y sí, lo he leído. ¡Es genial! :D Bueno, aquí te va la continuación, espero la disfrutes.

_**Lucía y Shadow:**_ ¡Mis lectoras favoritas! No se preocupen, prefiero que se demoren y dejen un buen review, a que no lo hagan  Eso sería triste. Yo tengo una semanita de vacas (por Fiestas Patrias Chilenas xD) EN cuanto a lo de subir los capis, todavía estoy estudiándolo, porque me encontré con algunos problemitas… ¡pero los subiré algun día! ¿Jacobo dos dos? ¿En serio? xDD No me percaté xD Y no me ofendo. Y lo de la moneda, aparece en "El Fin, parte 1", cuando dejan a Raven en la cámara de seguridad y Chico Bestia se devuelve y le deja una moneda en la mano. Me gustó mucho esa parte, por eso la incluí :P Si ya odian a Jesse, ahora lo odiarán más. A mí me agrada por lo malo xDD Jaja Si, Brother Blood siempre aparece cuando menos lo llaman xD En el comic era realmente fastidioso :P Morí de risa con eso de "Sr. Haz lo que te ordeno o te postizo" xD En serio. Bueno, creo que cierto líder pelinegro va a ser quien más se espante de lo del medio hermano de Raven. ¡Aquí la continuación! ¡Espero la disfruten!

_**Dragon (para diferenciarte del otro nacho xD):**_ Es que donde no te encontraba en el msn y no calzamos xD ajjaj Lo siento, amigo, espero me sigas leyendo, pese a que sé que es una lata. ¡Saluditos!

_Disclaimer:_ Teen Titans no me pertenece

_Nota de la Autora:_ ¡Lamento la tardanza! Estaba con demasiadas pruebas… xD Espero este capitulo compense la tardanza, aunque lo dudo. ¡Saludos a todos mis lectores (no muchos, pero sí fieles y queridos)!

_**XIX.**__**– Conexión**_

Los Titanes, por tercera vez en realmente muy poco tiempo, parecieron caricaturizarse ante el asombro que les producía las palabras del muchacho de ojos verdes.

–¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamaron cuatro de los jóvenes, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sólo Nightwing permaneció impasible, midiendo de arriba abajo al líder de los Guardianes. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Un hermano? ¿De Raven? Aquello se volvía más y más raro a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero se sentía demasiado frío como para fingir siquiera estar sorprendido. Lo único que aguijoneaba la mente del pelinegro era por qué Raven no les había contado nunca de aquel familiar tan cercano y, al parecer, totalmente normal. No era como si les presentara a un demonio. ¿Por qué la híbrida se los habría ocultado?

–Medio hermano, en realidad –aclaró Azkael, bastante divertido por las expresiones de la mayoría de los Titanes–. Compartimos la misma madre, pero no el mismo padre, claro. Y por si se lo están preguntando –añadió, mirando a Nightwing con elocuencia-, ella nunca les habló de mí, porque no me recuerda.

–¿Qué? –saltó Nightwing.

–¿Cómo que no te recuerda? –preguntó, a su vez, Terra con la mirada llena de suspicacia–. ¿Cómo es posible que te haya olvidado?

El ojiverde no respondió. Exhaló un suspiro quedo y miró a la rubia con una intensa expresión, que provocó que la chica desviara la suya, con algo de vergüenza y bochorno.

–Lo siento, no quería… –comenzó a disculparse la movedora de la tierra, pero su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisa y alzó una mano.

–Descuida, no hay problema. Es un episodio muy doloroso en mi vida y una larga historia. Quizás algún día se las cuente.

–Así que medio hermano –masculló Cyborg, siguiendo su propio hilo de pensamientos–. Bueno, me alegra mucho que Raven tenga algún familiar decente aún. Alguien de su sangre que la quiera. Pero, a efectos prácticos, yo sigo siendo su hermano mayor. ¿De acuerdo? –esbozó una sonrisa madura y viril, algo nerviosa, mientras suavizaba la mirada.

Azkael le devolvió el gesto, enternecido por las palabras del moreno.

–Jamás te quitaría ese puesto, que bien te has ganado –dijo, con gentileza–. Además, yo soy el menor de la familia.

–¿El menor? ¿En serio? –ahora fue turno de Starfire de expresar sus dudas–. No luces tan joven, pareces de nuestra edad.

–Tengo quince años cumplidos hace poco –admitió el muchacho, complacido.

La alienígena asintió, mientras dirigía una mirada melancólica y preocupada a su novio y líder. Todo aquel asunto la tenía sumamente preocupada, como a todos, pero la actitud de Nightwing no ayudaba a aliviarla. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Había notado una extraño y casi imperceptible cambio, luego de que Arthur les pasara aquella moneda de un centavo; intuía que al muchacho algo le había ocurrido, pero no acertaba a comprender qué era. Simplemente lo había notado hermético, frío, distante, agresivo. La angustia que la pelirroja sentía ante toda la actual situación apretaba su corazón y ni siquiera la mirada suave o la caricia tierna de su amado estaba a su lado. Se sentía muy sola, aunque intentaba mantenerse fuerte y optimista; sin embargo, una pregunta seguía lacerando su espíritu: ¿Qué le sucedía a Nightwing? Mas la respuesta era la misma: sólo quedaba tener fe y esperar.

Un silencio tranquilo y breve siguió a las palabras del líder de los Guardianes, aunque no demasiado incómodo. Arthur y Rorek intercambiaron unas fugaces miradas ante una leve tensión que percibían en el ambiente, aunque rápidamente las desviaron. Terra miró a su alrededor, para serenar su atribulado espíritu, pero el ambiente mismo la tensaba cada vez más. Se sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes, debido a la misión que ahora cargaba en sus hombros. La incertidumbre y el miedo la consumían, mientras que la impotencia apretaba su garganta. Tenía que actuar, tenía que moverse, pero no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar y por qué. Miró a Chico Bestia, quien estaba serio y tenso, pero cuando notó la mirada de su novia, suavizó su semblante y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Sólo ten fe –le susurró, de forma casi inaudible.

Ella asintió, repitiendo las palabras del muchacho en su mente, como un mantra balsámico.

Similar pensamiento se clavaba en la mente y el pecho de Cyborg. El alivio de ser uno de los elegidos para ir en la travesía –y, por ende, de tener la oportunidad de rescatar a su hermanita–, aminoraba, levemente, la sensación de ahogo que experimentaba; sin embargo, la cantidad de pensamientos que tenía en la mente no lo dejaba en paz: ¿A qué peligros se enfrentarían? ¿Tendrían éxito? ¿Qué le diría a Raven cuando la viera? ¿Y si fracasaban? Y, entre aquella maraña de ideas inciertas sobre el futuro, se cernían otras sobre el pasado. ¿Por qué no habían logrado impedir aquella tragedia? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de detenerla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y el moreno sabía a ciencia cierta, que pensar en todos aquellos asuntos sólo agregaría más cruces a su espalda y ninguna solución. Tenía que tener la mente puesta en la misión, debía ser optimista… pero, ¿cómo se puede ser optimista en una situación como la que tenían delante? ¡Si ellos mismos la habían provocado al expulsarla, al marginarla del equipo como monstruos sin entrañas! Nada importaba si un demonio interdimensional los había influenciado en aquella fatídica noche: podrían haber luchado, podrían haber visto en qué trampa los metían y evitarlo. Pero no lo hicieron: simplemente actuaron, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era algo por lo que nunca se perdonaría… nunca, aunque salvara a Raven. Era una carga que llevaría por mucho tiempo y que creía merecer en toda ley.

–Supongo que ya es hora de… –musitó el mitad robot, pero su líder, violentamente, lo interrumpió.

–¿Quién es tu padre? –dijo Nightwing.

La agresiva pregunta iba dirigida, sin rodeos, a Azkael, quien frunció el ceño ante el insolente tono de voz. Guardó silencio unos segundos y echó mano a su usual serenidad y disciplina –cualidades de todo habitante de Azarath–, para no contestar en el mismo tono.

–¿Disculpa?

–Me oíste perfectamente, chico. Respóndeme.

Fue Red X, en medio de toda la intensa tensión, quien se adelantó y le plantó cara al belicoso titán.

–Baja el tono de voz, chico –le advirtió con gravedad–. Nadie está de humor para tus rabietas de héroe.

¡¡WAM!!

Un sonoro puñetazo colisionó contra la mejilla del ladrón, haciéndolo tambalear del asombro; aquello no se lo esperaba, claramente. Lanzó una maldición entre dientes, pero acostumbrado, como estaba, a los imprevistos como ese, sacó una de sus famosas X rojas de su arsenal y se preparó para pelear. No obstante, se llevó una sorpresa. Cyborg y Chico Bestia sujetaban con fuerza a un casi descontrolado Nightwing, que gritaba que lo soltaran con una voz áspera e imperiosa. A su lado, la más honda amargura se retrataba en el rostro de Starfire, quien susurraba palabras para intentar tranquilizar a su novio, con escasos resultados. Luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro se serenó; el cambiante y el moreno lo soltaron, con algo de desconfianza, mientras la mirada enmascarada de su líder los fulminaba. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido?

–Quien lo hubiera imaginado –ironizó Red X, con infinito desdén–. ¡El gran Nightwing, el defensor de lo justo y lo noble, el paladín del bien y lo que es correcto! ¡El líder de los Jóvenes Titanes! –continuó con su exagerada y burlesca pantomima–. ¡Golpeando al primero que lo contraría como un adolescente pandillero!

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sintió un leve hilillo de sangre escurrir por sus labios y apretó los nudillos hasta que éstos se quedaron blancos, en un intento de contener la curiosa pero intensa ira que lo invadía.

–No me provoques, X. Te lo advierto –masculló con los dientes aún apretados.

El ladrón sonrió burlescamente, bajo su máscara y ya iba a abrir la boca para responder con algún sarcasmo hiriente, cuando notó la mirada severa y extraña de Arthur. Red X aún no se habituaba a verlo fuera del personaje del Dr. Luz y su presencia lo incomodaba e intimidaba en su medida. Era muy desconcertante verlo a la luz –chiste aparte– de "chico bueno", por lo que cada vez que cruzaba miradas con él, se sentía entre desconcertado y sumiso.

Tendría que dejar de filosofar en esas tonterías, no le hacían bien; sin embargo, habían servido para no seguirle la corriente al idiota de Robin, es decir, Nightwing o como fuera. El muchacho ese se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil, más de lo usual. Red X se cruzó de brazos, como hacía cada vez que algo le irritaba o interesaba, y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación al constatar todo el precioso tiempo que habían perdido en las niñerías del petinegro. _Con semejante líder, me hubiera pegado un tiro mucho antes_, fue el tétrico pensamiento del criminal, pero un escalofrío lo hizo desistir de tales ideas. La imagen de la oscura joven titán, ensangrentada, agonizante y prácticamente suplicándole que la dejara morir le pasaba por la mente cada vez que sus pensamientos lo llevaban a campos siniestros. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? ¿En ella? Meneó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. Definitivamente, estar demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación que Robin (bueno, ¡Nightwing!) le hacía muy muy mal.

–¿Quién es tu padre? –insistió Nightwing, atravesando con la mirada al muchacho de ojos verdes, controlando con esfuerzo la agresividad de su voz y la tensión de sus músculos. ¿Por qué se se sentía tan enojado?

Azkael lo miró fijamente, con altivez, sin dejarse intimidar. ¿Qué se creía ese titán insolente? ¿Qué podía venir a darle órdenes así como así? _Cálmate, tienes que comprobar tus sospechas respecto a Nightwing, pero para ello tienes que estar controlado tú. No te alteres, sé fuerte y disciplinado_, se dijo Azkael mentalmente, antes de responder con voz seca.

–Mi madre es Angela Roth, mejor conocida como Arella de Azarath y madre de Raven. Mi padre es el conocido criminal Slade Wilson.

–¡¡LO SABÍA!! ¡ERES HIJO DE UN MALDITO SICÓPATA! _–_pese a que el líder no se movió de su sitio, rugió con los ojos llenos de cólera, que podía percibirse más allá de la máscara que los cubría.

–Viejo, cálmate, no es para tanto... –intentó tranquilizarlo Chico Bestia, pero fue en vano.

–¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO, CHICO BESTIA? ¡ES HIJO DE SLADE!

_–_Nightwing, te estás excediendo. Sólo cálmate ¿quieres? Deja de gritar y contrólate. Nada se soluciona gritando como demente. –dijo Cyborg, mirando con severidad a su líder y amigo–. Además, las cosas no están como para andarse con tonterías.

–¿¡Llamas tonterías a que tengamos frente a nosotros al hijo de Slade y no hagamos nada?! ¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme si todos actúan como...? –el petinegro había bajado levemente el tono de voz, mas fue violentamente interrumpido por el mago albino.

–¡Muchacho, ya basta! –ordenó, con agresiva dureza. Los ojos azules, por lo usual serenos y profundos, brillaban con ferocidad, oscureciéndose–. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Se supone que eres el líder de los Titanes! ¡Actúa como tal! Si no puedes controlarte, deberemos reducirte a la fuerza, porque no voy a perder el tiempo contigo y tus estupideces. Mejor piensa en lo que dices y lo que haces, porque por culpa de palabras y acciones precipitadas y necias como las tuyas, es que tu amiga está en graves, graves, problemas.

–A nadie le importa más que a mí lo que... –comenzó a decir el pelinegro, con igual ira, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

–¡Sólo cállate y escucha alguna vez en tu vida, niño! No te atrevas a decir o, siquiera, pensar que eres el único aquí a quien le importa Raven. ¿Está claro? ¡Aquí estamos todos preocupados, todos estamos luchando! Pero tú sólo empeoras la situación, de por sí muy complicada. –de pronto el rostro del hechicero se contrajo en una mueca de verdadero odio y apuntando con el dedo a un frío y orgulloso Nightwing, continuó–: Si tus alardes de justicia y heroísmo imbéciles llegan a costarle la vida a Raven, te juro que te buscaré para vengarme. ¿Quedó claro?

–¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo? –lo retó Nightwing, apretando los puños–. ¿Crees que me importa lo que digas o hagas?

–¡Viejo! ¡Ya basta! –Cyborg se puso delante del enfurecido líder, cortándole el paso y alzando unas manos en gesto de contener su avance–. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Qué demonios crees que haces con todo esto? Vamos, compórtate, sé hombre.

–Tú no me das órdenes...

–¡Pues tal vez sería bueno que empezara a hacerlo! ¡Sería bueno que empezaras a recibir opiniones y a dejar de ser tan estúpido! ¡Raven se está muriendo y lo único que haces es gritar y pelear como idiota! ¡Madura, _Robin_! –exclamó el moreno, llamándolo por su antiguo nombre, para así hacerle ver que no habí crecido.

–¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! –estalló Chico Bestia, con el ceño fruncido, pero los ojos destilando una profunda tristeza–. Chicos, por favor, no peleen. No es tiempo para eso ¿recuerdan? Sólo juntos podremos salvar a Raven; si nos peleamos, nos separamos, todo estará perdido. –una sonrisa alicaída adornó el rostro del muchacho verde–. Si quieres, cuando salvemos a Raven, yo les preparó una arena de combate y pueden pegarse como quieran y ser gladiadores del Coliseo Griego y...

–... romano... –musitó Red X, poniendo los ojos en blacno.

–¡Eso! Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero haganlo después, cuando hllamos rescatado a Raven. Por favor, ahora cálmense. Si no pueden hacerlo por ustedes, háganlo por Raven.

–Chico Bestia tiene razón –dijo Terra, decepcionada por la actitud de sus amigos, pero a la vez, comprendiendo el momento difícil por el que todos pasaban–. No es momento de pelear, no podemos darnos el lujo de separarnos. Necesitamos estar unidos. Mejor organicemos lo que tengamos que hacer. Sólo la acción nos librará de todas las tensiones.

–Al fin alguien con sentido común –susurró Arthur, pero no fue oído.

–Bien... –Rorek seguía sumamente alterado y sus ojos seguían oscurecidos, pero se esforzó por concentrarse en la misión que tenía por delante. _El que de la ira se deja vencer, se expone a perder, _razonó, repitiendo un refrán popular–. Organicemos nuestros movimientos. Red X, Terra, Cyborg y Azkael, me esperarán unos minutos aquí. Tengo listo el hechizo que nos llevará a la mente de Raven, pero es preciso que aclare instrucciones con el resto primero. Nightwing, Starfire y Chico Bestia: irán a la Biblioteca Antigua; en la habitación de al lado, tengo listas las instrucciones que deberán seguir para que todo salga con éxito. Arthur, tú tendrás otra misión; acompáñame y te daré tus instrucciones. –el hechicero se giró sobre sus talones, indicando con un gesto que los ya nombrados le siguieran.

Así lo hicieron, mas cuando Nightwing pasó junto a Azkael, el de ojos verdes le susurró unas palabras.

–Tienes que aprender que nunca se debe juzgar a un hijo por quien es su padre. Creí que ya lo tendrías claro, al haber vivido tanto tiempo con Raven, pero veo que me equivoqué. Sigues siendo el impulsivo e insensato Robin. No eres más que un mocoso que juega a ser héroe.

–¡Eres un bastardo! –le respondió Nightwing, deteniéndose, pero sin hacer ademán de atacar.

–Dick... –el petinegro se volteó al oír la voz quebrada y suplicante de su novia–. Nightwing, por favor, basta con esta violencia. Tú no eres así... ¿Dónde está el líder noble y justo? ¿Dónde está el amigo que lo da todo por el resto? ¿Dónde está el hombre que yo amo?

–Sigue ahí, pero lo cubre la oscuridad –respondió Azkael, con frialdad–. Robin sigue vivo, pero Nightwing nunca nación. Sigue siendo un niño.

–Y no te lo mandó a decir con nadie –masculló Red X, pero no fue oído.

Una breve pausa siguió al conflicto verbal entre ambos líderes, en cuyo lapso la tensión entre los presentes aumentó aún más, si es que eso era posible. Ningún titán sabía qué decir para cortar el conflicto o, por último, para bajar las revoluciones de los contendientes. Red X, aunque inquieto con la misión que les aguardaba y el tiempo desperdiciado, disfrutaba, en secreto, con la riña que se producía. _Ese chico se lo merecía. Es arrogante, egoísta, inmaduro… Algún día me las pagará por el golpe que me dio. Algún día me va a buscar y me encontrará, _pensaba el ladrón con suficiencia. Salía a relucir su lado más oscuro y ruin, el de la venganza, el rencor y el silencio. Había ocasiones, como aquella, en que simplemente no podía evitar que ciertas mañas y prejuicios, aprendidas en sus actividades cri9minales, se apoderaran de sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, también sabía y estaba consciente de que no era momento para semejantes planteamientos: había cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, aquello del viaje que les esperaba. Él era el primer elegido. ¿Cuál sería, exactamente, su papel en aquel juego? Porque estaba seguro de que no sería cosa de ir, rescatarla y salir con fuegos artificiales en el cielo, así como así. Era claro que tendría que pelear rudo, sin dudar. _Y trabajar en equipo_, le susurró la usualmente callada voz de su conciencia.

El ladrón chasqueó la lengua con molestia ante la cierta afirmación. Odiaba trabajar en equipo. Lo odiaba realmente. Tenía la idea de que trabajar con más personas es sinónimo de mucha discusión, demasiados rodeos, mucho planear y ningún resultado. Porque en un equipo, todos opinan, todos saben perfectamente cómo hacer las cosas mejor que el resto y uno siempre tiene que andarse con cuidado para no ofender a nadie. Y cuando, por fin, se tiene una estrategia organizada, no falta el que cree que todo saldría mejor a su modo y, sin avisar a nadie, cambia el plan completo con un acto temerario o un desvío heroico, desorientando y llevando todos a sus compañeros a la mayor ruina. Conclusión: fracaso total.

Era por eso –y mil razones más– que Red X prefería trabajar solo. Hacía lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería. No le rendía cuentas a nadie más que a sí mismo y si algo salía mal… pues que fastidio, pero nadie estaría allí apuntándolo con el dedo y dándole un discurso de cómo debió hacer las cosas. _El modo personal siempre es el mejor._

No obstante de todo ello, ahora tendría que someterse e intentar volver a confiar en otros. Pues de eso se trataba el trabajo en equipo: confianza en que el otro hará lo mejor. Sabía que tendría que esforzarse para lograr eso, en especial, porque quienes estarían en su equipo no sólo serían Titanes –con quienes un par de veces había congeniado y luchado– sino Rorek, el hechicero que parecía odiarlo y Azkael, el misterioso e impredecible líder de los Guardianes. No sería tan sencillo. Bueno, quizás sería más complejo lidiar con los Titanes, con los que había tenido más enfrentamientos negativos… O tal vez no. Por la mente del criminal pasó aquella vez que peleó junto al entonces Robin para así capturar al Profesor Chang y evitar que desintegrara toda la ciudad. _Aquella fue la primera vez que usé el traje_, recordó el muchacho. Aún era un novato en esa época, un mero aprendiz de la noche. Nunca había querido convertirse en un gran villano, pero debía admitir que en esos tiempos todavía no se le pasaba ese espíritu de héroe. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás eso jamás se le pasaría…

–Dije que me siguieran –dijo Rorek, volteando y fulminando con la mirada a los presentes–. No que se dedicaran a perder el tiempo.

Los aludidos siguieron el severo hechicero; Starfire puso una mano en el hombro de Nightwing, quien se había quedado estático. El pelinegro suspiró y siguió al resto, sin decir otra palabra y sin mirar a su novia.

Azkael, Terra, Cyborg y Red X observaron en silencio durante unos segundos cómo se alejaban hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. El de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro cansado, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

–Vaya que fastidias al chico –murmuró el ladrón.

–Demasiado para mi gusto –acotó Cyborg, mirando con desaprobación al quinceañero–. ¿Qué problemas tienes con él?

–No es tan simple –musitó el líder, con el semblante preocupado.

–Creo que podremos seguirte –intervino Terra, con los brazos cruzados y sus azules ojos llenos de desconfianza–. Tienes que tener una muy buena explicación del por qué de tu enfrentamiento con Nightwing.

–Supongo que sospechas que no es por cuestiones personales o emocionales –sonrió–. Sino nos habrían separado.

Una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en el rostro de Red X, pero no dijo nada. Él había disfrutado de la pelea, pero no podía decirlo.

–Supuse que tendrías una buena razón –respondió la rubia con gravedad–. ¿Y bien? Te escuchamos.

–Tengo una sospecha –comenzó Azkael, muy inquieto–. Una pésima sospecha y para comprobarla necesito preguntarles a ustedes dos –miró al moreno y la terráquea con fijeza–, algo muy importante. ¿Saben si su líder tuvo o tiene alguna especie de conexión especial con Raven? ¿Algo místico, sobrenatural, mágico o como quieran llamarlo?

Terra alzó una ceja, extrañada con la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero no agregó palabra. Después de todo, no llevaba mucho tiempo con los Titanes y semejante información no parecía de aquellas que Raven, o inclusive Nightwing, le hubiera dado como quien da un caramelo. Parecía información delicada. _Al fin y al cabo, ella no confiaba en mí. Y puede que Nightwing tampoco lo haga, _razonó la rubia, con pesar.

Cyborg, en cambio, pareció saber a qué se refería el muchacho.

–Creo que podría decirse que sí –contestó y Azkael abrió los ojos con interés–. Verán, no es algo Nightwing nos dijera en una charla de fin de semana, pero… Hace unos años, cuando Nightwing era Robin, justo después de que Terra se convirtiera en piedra y que Slade muriera en teoría, bueno… él no estaba muy convencido de que realmente Slade estuviera muerto. Era muy obsesivo y aún lo es: no iba a darse por vencido hasta que viera el cadáver con sus propios ojos. Estuvo revisando varias noches algunas cosas que habían pertenecido a Slade, vigilando las cámaras, ya imaginarán la situación. En una ocasión, desempolvó una caja que contenía la máscara de Slade. Inmediatamente después, Robin juró y perjuró que durante una misión nocturna luchó contra Slade. ¡Incluso dijo que él le había dado a conocer un nuevo plan!

–Ve al grano –ordenó X, pero fue ignorado.

–Le creímos, pero luego comenzamos a sospechar que algo extraño ocurría. Robin fue herido como nunca antes en una pelea que no presenciamos, supuestamente contra Slade, y nos amenazó con atacarnos si no nos apartábamos de su camino en busca del villano. Tuvimos que noquearlo y hacerle unas pruebas, en las que no encontramos nada. Escapó y nos dejó encerrados en la torre bajo el protocolo de cuarentena. Haciéndolo breve, Raven buscó con su alma a Robin y contactó con él, quien seguía luchando en la Torre contra Slade.

–Sigue, eso me interesa –le apremió Azkael.

–Según nos contó Raven, logró entrar a su mente, ver parte de sus recuerdos y memorias y, por supuesto, ver a Slade a través de los ojos y mente de Robin. Ahí fue cuando supimos que Slade sólo estaba en la mente de nuestro líder, no era real. Logró salvarse y concluimos que un químico de la máscara de Slade, había ingresado a su cuerpo, haciéndole ver visiones. Pero el punto es que desde ese día se creó una conexión entre Raven y Robin. Una conexión mental. Nos lo comentó una vez, pero no era tema recurrente. Raven en una ocasión me dijo que, gracias a esa conexión, podía ingresar a los recuerdos y sueños de Robin, aunque involuntariamente, como también a sus emociones más intensas. Creía que también el proceso funcionaba a la inversa.

–¿Cuál es el interés en todo esto? –inquirió Terra, algo confundida.

–Es la comprobación de mi sospecha –Azkael se derrumbó en una butaca, visiblemente preocupado–. Esto es grave…

–¡Ya dilo de una vez, niño! –estalló Red X, con frustración–. ¿Qué es eso que sospechas?

–Es que… –parecía aproblemado–. Conozco bastante a los demonios a los que nos enfrentamos. Conozco sus trucos y me he familiarizado con su modo de actuar; sé que el arrebato de Raven no fue tal cosa, no fue simplemente un impulso del momento. Sé que Jesse está detrás de su decisión. Y si es así, quiere decir que algo planea hacer. ¿En qué le beneficia la muerte de Raven? –procuró ignorar la mueca de dolor de Cyborg–. He pensado mucho en eso. ¿En qué le beneficia?

–Es un enemigo menos ¿no? –elucubró Terra, intrigada y pensativa–. Digo… era un obstáculo para sus planes. Es lógico.

–Esos demonios no matan si pueden evitarlo –le contradijo Azkael–. Aunque suene extraño, una muerte no los beneficia. Es un alma que se escapa de sus manos. Recordemos que son demonios y los demonios se alimentan de almas humanas corrompidas. El alma de Raven estaba bastante pura y su muerte convierte su espíritu en intocable. ¡No tiene sentido!

–Pero… ¿no que los suicidas se van… ya sabes, al infierno? –Red X se sentía bastante incómodo, tal como Cyborg, al hablar de una muerte que aún no ocurría. ¡Raven estaba viva! ¿Para qué suponer lo contrario?

–No, eso es mentira –aseguró el de ojos verdes–. Hay múltiples factores, muchas cosas a considerar. Y si Raven intentó quitarse la vida fue por algo más elevado. No lograrían llevarse su alma al Infierno.

–¿Y qué propones entonces? –estalló Terra, bastante inquieta y nerviosa–. Si su muerte no los beneficia…

–Por algo, Jesse hizo lo que hizo. Hay algo que, en el anterior planteamiento, no he considerado: el alma de Raven es dual. Tiene una parte de demonio y una parte humana. Y para autoeliminarse usó una Espada Demoníaca. Por lo que, a partir de todo eso, he deducido… que capturaron su alma e intentarán depurarla. Intentarán corromper su lado humano y usar la energía espiritual que posee para crear un espectro.

–¿Qué?

–Esto nos plantea un nuevo problema… No sólo deberemos salvar su alma del hechizo de la Espada, sino también de la prisión del Infierno. Esto también nos hace inferir que si logran matar a Raven, está todo perdido.

–Porque su alma no estará a nuestro alcance –razonó Cyborg, colocando una mano en su frente.

–¿Y dónde calza Nightwing en todo esto? –inquirió Red X.

Azkael suspiró. No entendía cómo se había complicado todo en tan poco tiempo. Avanzaban demasiado lento y sus enemigos estaban ganando demasiado terreno. Tenían que luchar con rapidez.

–Nightwing posee una conexión muy fuerte con Raven. Los une, no sólo mentalmente, sino a nivel de espíritu. No sé en qué pensaba Raven al crear un lazo tan peligroso, pero puede que ni siquiera se halla percatado del riesgo que revestía. Después de todo, dudo que haya previsto que todo esto ocurriera.

–Dudo que alguien lo pudiera haber previsto, muchacho –acotó Red X, con el ceño fruncido bajo la máscara–. Aún no entiendo el rol del chico en todo esto.

–Nightwing está siendo influenciado por una fuerza externa. Podríamos decir que, en parte, su alma está siendo manipulada a través del vínculo que mantiene con Raven.

–Tiene que haber un modo de cortar ese vínculo –masculló Cyborg.

–Eso sólo lo podría hacer Raven –respondió Azkael–. Y tampoco ayudaría la posibilidad de que al morir ella, el lazo desaparezca.

–¡Eso no es una posibilidad en ningún sentido! –exclamó Terra, escandalizada, siendo secundada por los otros dos presentes.

El de ojos verdes alzó una mano. Lo sabía, pero era su deber informarlos de todas las variantes, todas las opciones. La ignorancia era sinónimo de derrota. _Saber es poder._

–¿Esto lo has hablado con el resto? –preguntó Cyborg, ceñudo.

–Se lo he transmitido telepáticamente a Rorek, para que informe a Starfire, Chico Bestia y Arthur. Nightwing, aunque se crea lo contrario, no debe saberlo, pues eso podría causar algún agravamiento en su estado.

–Entonces, para resumir, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué le sucederá al chico?

–La unión entre ambos fue lo peor que podría haber sucedido. Los puede arrastrar a ambos a un lugar del que no podrán regresar. Si Jesse logra corromper el alma de Raven –créanme que sus métodos pueden llegar a ser muy persuasivos–, la habremos perdido para siempre.

–Y si perdemos a Raven… –comenzó Terra, al fin comprendiendo la calamidad que se avecinaba.

–… habremos perdido también a Nightwing –terminó Cyborg. Azkael asintió, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pues, ¿cómo puedes sentirte tranquilo a sabiendas que el alma de alguien a quien quieres, depende de ti?

–Es hora de movernos –dijo Red X, apretando un puño–. No hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

Mientras, al otro extremo de la ciudad, Slade continuaba luchando. Llevaba así bastante tiempo y, aunque estaba cansado y herido, no iba a dejarse vencer. Nunca demostraba su agotamiento o su dolor ante sus rivales y aquella no iba a ser la excepción. Los demonios, diferentes a los que tuvo a su comando cuando sirvió a Trigon, no cesaban de aparecer por todos lados, sin darle tregua, pero eran muy fáciles de derrotar. Eran lentos y sus movimientos torpes, pese a que en varias ocasiones lograron alcanzarlo con el fuego que escupían de sus bocas.

–¿Por qué no peleas, Sangre, en vez de mandar a tus patéticos sirvientes? –preguntó Slade, mientras atravesaba a uno de sus enemigos con un certero hachazo–. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

El aludido sonrió burlonamente. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, era una treta desesperada, inútil y poco digna. Y no iba a caer en ella. Había aprendido, con el tiempo, a que no se puede combatir con rabia. Si comienzas a luchar con el corazón encendido y el aliento entrecortado, estás perdido. Serenidad de espíritu, brazo firme y mente puesta en eliminar el objetivo: esas eran las cualidades de un buen luchador.

–Mejor concéntrate en lo que tienes frente a ti –sugirió el Hermano Sangre, con suficiencia–. No tengo todo el día. Si no te apresuras en rendirte, tendré que ordenarles que te maten o llegaré tarde a otro lugar más importante.

Slade no respondió. Ese hombre –si es que podía llamar hombre a esa sanguijuela miserable–, era un cobarde. Un cobarde en grado sumo. Siempre odió la cobardía, en todas sus formas. No podía creer que le estuvieran dando problemas los enviados de ese hombre; tenía la mente fría y calculaba sin cesar, mientras combatía, las opciones de librarse de esos demonios. Tenía que conseguir acercarse a Sangre y acabar con él. Sólo de ese modo, esos monstruos infernales lo dejarían en paz.

–Estás viejo, Deathstroke –se burló el Hermano Sangre; Slade se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con su único ojo entrecerrado, para luego proseguir su pelea–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Crees que no sé que eras tú el de ese apodo tan ridículo?

–No me sorprende que no tengas nada más que hacer que espiar en la vida de los demás –respondió el enmascarado–. ¿Y me está llamando ridículo un hombre que se hace llamar Hermano Sangre?

–Tus palabras no conseguirán resultado alguno. Eres débil, Slade. Siempre lo fuiste.

Slade lanzó una risotada, mientras continuaba combatiendo a los demonios. Con un sólo movimiento de su arma, destruyó a varios, dejando vía libre para atacar al Hermano Sangre. Pegó un saltó descomunal, evadiendo el cerco de criaturas avernales que volvía a formarse y con el hacha en alto se dispuso a partir en dos al hombre con capa. El Hermano Sangre, sorprendido de que su enemigo lograse burlar su corral de demonios, tuvo que dar otro salto para evadir el ataque; sin embargo, una ráfaga de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo lo obligó a defenderse a mano propia. No pudo ordenar a su ejército que lo respaldara, porque el ataque de Slade era demasiado violento e impredecible. El enmascarado logró derribar a su oponente de un golpe de puño y avanzó hacia él con fría determinación.

–Debiste rendirte cuando tuviste la oportunidad –dijo Slade, empuñando su hacha de modo que de ésta comenzaron a surgir incandescentes flamas–. Hay gente que no cambia.

–¡Soldados, mátenlo! –rugió Sangre, por toda respuesta.

–No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Alzó el hacha y la hundió en el pecho del hombre de capa, que lanzó un alarido de dolor al sentir el arma afilada hundirse en su piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar de forma sistemática, no demasiado rápido ni demasiado bruscamente, manchando parte del piso.

–Ahora sí eres el Hermano Sangre –se burló–. ¿Realmente creíste que podría ser derrotado por esas criaturas? He enfrentado monstruos que no podrías imaginar, Sangre. No eres el primero en enfrentarme ni el último. Mereces el dolor, mereces que te mate, pero ¿sabes algo? Creo que te irá peor si te dejo vivo. Ahora ordénales a tus soldados que desaparezcan o tal vez cambie de opinión. Sabes que suelo ser muy voluble.

El Hermano Sangre, humillado y lleno de dolor, pronunció unas palabras y, de inmediato, los demonios desaparecieron como humo que se lleva el viento.

–Me vengaré, Slade. Mátame ahora o me encargaré de buscarte y hacerte la vida un infierno.

–Haz lo que quieras. Pero creo que tu vida será la que se convertirá un infierno, a partir de ahora. Y no asesino a gente que no puede defenderse. No soy un cobarde.

–¿Desde cuándo tan moralista? Te has ablandado, Slade. Eres un bastardo y un traidor. ¡Estabas con nosotros! ¡No conoces el camino que elegiste!

El enmascarado soltó una carcajada burlona, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, con su Hacha al hombro. ¿Y ese miserable le había causado problemas a los Titanes? Soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

–Yo siempre supe por dónde iba, Sangre –susurró antes de desaparecer del campo de visión del hombre caído.

* * *

Oscuridad. La oscuridad siempre había sido parte de su vida, de su existencia. No había nada de raro en que ahora sólo viera oscuridad. Después de todo, eso era ella. Era oscuridad, era tinieblas. No podía esperar nada más que eso. Pero fuego... ¿De adónde surgía el fuego? Eso sí que era raro. Hacía bastante calor, podía sentir el insoportable ardor del ambiente rozar su rostro. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo sensaciones? Además, un extraño e intenso dolor le laceraba las muñecas, pese a que seguir sintiendo –lo que fuera–, no tenía nada de sentido. Estaba muerta ¿no? No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado hasta ahí, fuera lo que fuera ese sitio, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

–Permíteme ser yo quien te refresque la memoria, hermanita –dijo una burlona voz masculina, mientras el lugar súbitamente se iluminaba.

Se trataba de lo que podríamos llamar una celda de fuego. Las paredes y el techo eran sólo flamas y chispas incandescentes. El piso era de tierra, pese a que despedía un intenso calor que llegaba a sentirse. No había puertas o ventanas y un extraño aire angustioso, desesperado, como si en el oxígeno –si es que lo había– se transmitiera el dolor y la desolación. Raven levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Primero que todo, tenía cuerpo, lo que ya de por sí significaba que algo andaba mal. No llevaba puesta su capa y su traje estaba hecho jirones, como si una fiera salvaje la hubiera atacado sin que se diese cuenta. Llevaba el pelo largo y estaba encadenada por las muñecas a una de las paredes de fuego de tal manera que podía arrodillarse si quería, pero no podía dar más de dos pasos hacia delante. Las cadenas tenían unas puntas que se incrustaban en su piel: por eso sentía dolor.

Jesse estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa cordial y esos cuatro ojos rojos destilando triunfo y superioridad. Iba vestido con una camisa, sin mangas, azul y unos jeans oscuros. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera vestido como humano? Bueno, la verdad, no interesaba. Raven sólo sabía que seguía viva. Maldita sea.

–Cuida tus pensamientos, hermana –le reprendió el demonio, acercándose lentamente hacia ella–. Aquí estás bajo mis leyes ¿de acuerdo? Así que ten mucho cuidado. Y para aclarar tus confusos pensamientos: sí, sigues viva, aunque eso no va a ser por mucho. Ya he enviado a mis muchachos para que se encarguen de ese pequeño inconveniente. Y lo que ves de ti misma, de mí y de tu entorno, es sólo un mero espejismo que hemos creado en tu honor. Es tu alma la que está prisionera en esta "celda" y es tu alma la que sufrirá dolor si no cooperas. Lo demás es sólo ilusión.

Miró a su alrededor, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido. Jesse había capturado su espíritu en el momento en que intentó suicidarse. Había logrado cautivarla en el Infierno, porque parte de ella pertenecía allí y porque había usado un arma demoníaca; sin embargo, seguía viva… su cuerpo estaba en algún lugar de la Tierra. Quizás tuviera alguna oportunidad.

–No te aconsejo que alimentes esas ridículas fantasías, Raven –aconsejó Jesse, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, tomándola del mentón–. Pronto morirás, pero no temas: no sentirás nada de lo que le suceda a tu cuerpo. Estás a salvo aquí –sonrió con maldad.

–Qué considerado –dijo ella, con sarcasmo, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de odio.

–Bueno, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te tengo aquí. Por qué simplemente no te dejé morir en manos de mis subalternos y que tu alma se perdiera en la infinidad del Plano Alto –dijo el demonio, paseándose por el reducido espacio–. La respuesta es muy simple: necesito tu alma, Raven. Necesito de tus servicios. Tu poder siempre fue limitado, siempre fue reprimido. Ya no más: quiero que despliegues tu poder, libre de las ataduras físicas. Y quiero que ese poder me pertenezca a mí.

La híbrida soltó una risa suave, burlona, sarcástica, mientras negaba con la cabeza y disimulaba toda expresión de dolor que pudiera retratarse en su cara. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

–Sigue soñando, _hermano_ –soltó la última palabra como un escupitajo desagradable–. No lograrás derrotarme.

Jesse acentuó su sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior para no lanzarse a reír a carcajadas. No podía creer que la mitad demonio fuera tan soberbia y altiva cuando ya no tenía cartas para jugar. Estaba a su merced y aún así se erguía, orgullosa, inmutable. Bueno, veamos cuanto le dura…

–Eso lo veremos, Raven –el demonio se acercó, con una velocidad y gracia inhumana y realizó algo imposible dentro de los niveles físicos: introdujo una mano con garras a través del vientre de la chica y le partió una costilla. Raven se obligó a permanecer en silencio, pero para ello debió morderse un labio, del cual brotó sangre, y de todos modos, un gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta.

–Duele ¿verdad? Es magnífico lo que puedo hacer aquí, sin física que me detenga. Puede repetir esto mil veces si lo deseo. Observa –volvió a realizar el mismo proceso, con la misma costilla que, al parecer, no había sufrido daño alguno–. ¿Lo sientes? Es porque no es un hueso lo que te quiebro, en realidad. Es tu alma la que siente dolor. Tu cuerpo es sólo una imagen. Así que tu dolor no tiene límites. ¿Sigues tan segura de tu negativa?

–Jamás te serviré –susurró ella, con los dientes apretados; aún sentía las últimas puntadas de dolor. Era un dolor mucho más intenso del que habría sufrido en su cuerpo, pero no iba a rendirse, no iba a doblegarse…

–De acuerdo, veamos qué podemos hacer con ese orgullo ridículo –un par de carcajadas suaves y maliciosas salieron de boca del ser oscuro, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la híbrida, quien le sostuvo la mirada con tenacidad, a sabiendas de que le aguardaba mucho sufrimiento.

Jesse, sonriendo y haciéndole una burlona reverencia, alzó su mano izquierda, con garras y las hundió en el pecho de Raven, hasta encontrar el espacio donde debería estar su corazón. Rasgando, arañando, apretando. La híbrida gritó de dolor, para luego apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de resistir aquel suplicio; sin embargo Jesse, impasible y sereno, continuó su labor: mientras que con la mano izquierda le destruía el ojo derecho, con la otra le abrió el tórax –algo imposible en cualquier sentido, en el mundo físico–, para comenzar a juguetear con sus entrañas. Raven creyó que iba a trastornarse y no pudo evitar que un coro de alaridos de dolor, de verdadero y enloquecedor martirio, atravesaran su garganta. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pese a que sabía que nada de eso era real. ¿Cómo podía causarle tanto dolor? ¿Por qué su alma era tan débil? Cayó de rodillas, deseando morir con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que eso tampoco la ayudaría. Estaba atrapada en el Infierno. No iba a salir, a menos que se rindiera a la voluntad de su hermano.

Jesse, en tanto, como si no se percatara del estado de agonía en que estaba su víctima, realizó un corte en sus dos brazos y comenzó a desollarlos con dramática lentitud. En contra de su voluntad, la híbrida, transida y enloquecida de dolor, comenzó a entregar su orgullo.

–No… detente… no sigas… por favor… –suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia y dolor; en el fondo, se odiaba por ser tan débil y vulnerable, por no poder soportar esa tortura en silencio, pero, a la vez, sentía que no podría resistir mucho más.

–Eres tú quien puede detenerlo, Raven –dijo el demonio, con calma, mirándola con suavidad–. No tienes por qué sufrir eternamente, hermana. Somos una familia.

Repentinamente una flama de dignidad afloró en los labios de la híbrida.

–¡Nunca! ¡Resistiré! Jamás podrás conmigo, Jesse. Y juro que cuando salga de aquí, voy a disfrutar aniquilándote.

El demonio sonrió.

–Me gusta tu actitud. Me agrada tu odio. El odio siempre te mantiene fuerte, te mantiene vivo. En tu caso, ese odio puede ser tu pilar de resistencia o tu pasaporte a mi ejército. Te dejaré pensarlo, hermana, pero para que no me olvides… –colocó alrededor del cuello de la mitad demonio un collar de púas, muy similar al que aprisionaba sus muñecas, pero que parecía atravesarla por completo–. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando el demonio se hubo ido, Raven se arrodilló en el suelo, obligándose a no derramar ni una lágrima más. Se había metido en aquello por voluntad propia, por un error emocional y no iba a autocompadecerse. Tenía que ser fuerte; hizo una mueca de dolor, acompañada por un sonoro quejido, al sentir el metal rasgar la piel y nervios de su cuello, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Después de todo, no podía hacer nada para evitar el dolor.

¿Cómo podía salir de allí? ¿Iba a ser capaz de resistir? Si en sólo cinco minutos, ya había caído, derrotada, suplicándole a su torturador piedad... Lanzó un gruñido de rabia. Tenía que aferrarse a algo para no ceder, pero ¿a qué? ¿A sus amigos? Los había traicionado, les había fallado, era una cobarde. Su recuerdo estaba empañado por sus propias acciones: sólo le traerían pesar y más angustia. No tenía esperanzas…

–_Ya voy por ti, Raven. Quizás no me escuches, pero iré por ti. Te traeré de vuelta. Sólo resiste un poco más._

¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Quién le hablaba? Sabía que aquellas palabras procedían de alguien que conocía, pero no lograba asimilarlas, no lograba reconocerlas. Le transmitían una sensación de amor y calidez, algo demasiado extraño para ella. Nadie la quería tanto. Debía ser un espejismo de tu mente.

–_Por favor, espera por mí._

–¿Quién eres? –inquirió la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que era un hombre quien le hablaba y de seguro, si no fuera porque estaba ofuscada por el dolor, podría recordar quién era. Ojos celestes, voz grave, armadura plateada…

Raven cerró los ojos y suspiró. Daba igual. En el silencio de aquella encendida celda, la chica rogó a Azar para que le diera fuerzas para resistir y arreglar todo aquello que ella misma había echado a perder. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo, que nadie pagara por sus errores. Fuerzas para poder volver, algún día, a la Tierra, volver a sentir el viento y el sol en su rostro. Fuerzas para combatir a aquellos que le torturaban. Fuerzas para encontrar aquella voz que le recordaba a hechizos, a dragones y a rosas de papel.

* * *

–¿Están todos en posición? –preguntó Rorek, a través de un transmisor T, que le había facilitado Starfire.

–Estamos llegando a la Biblioteca –informó Chico Bestia, con cara de aturdido, en la pantallita del transmisor–. Viejo, ¿no que esto está lleno de espíritus con armas?

–Eso sería lo de menos –contestó Rorek, con una sonrisa, a su pesar–. No teman, sé que pueden hacerlo. SI todo sale bien, nos volveremos a contactar en breve. Ya saben qué hacer y, Chico Bestia, recuerda y recuérdale a Starfire lo que hablamos sobre tu líder.

–Entendido. Todo estará bajo control –aseguró el cambiante, con una sonrisa de modelo, pero luego se puso serio–. Oye, viejo, ¿le dirías a Terra de mi parte que tenga cuidado y que nos veremos pronto? Sé que ya se lo dije, pero de todos modos…

Rorek acentuó su sonrisa. Podía ver el amor del muchacho en sus pupilas y entendía su disimulada ansiedad.

–Por supuesto. Suerte, chico. Rorek fuera.

El albino cerró el comunicador y lo guardó. Se acercó con discreción a la terráquea y le transmitió las palabras de su novio. Terra se ruborizó y sonrió al oírlos, pero no dijo nada. _Tú también ten mucho cuidado, Chico Bestia_, pensó la rubia mirando la nada. Estaban en una habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de algunas velas, más pequeña que el salón principal, y en cuyo suelo se hallaba un dibujo de un cáliz lleno de agua y una rama de olivo. Ya todos estaban preparados: Terra se había puesto sus lentes azules y unos guantes negros. Cyborg ya estaba recargado al máximo y Red X había alistado algunas armas, impasible y sereno. Rorek, en tanto, se había desprendido de la capa blanca de Guardián y sólo portaba su armadura y su bufanda negra que le cubría la boca. Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que sólo con la acción lograría librarse de el dolor físico que le producía la incertidumbre y el miedo de que su amada Raven pudiera acabar en garras del mal. _No debo pensar en eso._

–Rorek a Arthur… Rorek a Arthur… ¡Vamos!

–Aquí Arthur –en la pantallita apareció el ex villano, con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Lo siento, hombre, pero este aparatito me enferma! Nunca sé dónde apretar o dónde guardarlo.

Rorek puso los ojos en blanco.

–No es momento de tonterías. Es un comunicador titán, asúmelo. Te servirá en caso de emergencia para llamar por refuerzos a los que están en la Biblioteca. ¡Pero sólo en caso de emergencia!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entiendo.

–Está bien. ¿Está todo en orden? –los ojos del albino brillaron con intensidad. Arthur sabía a lo que se refería y se puso serio, en seguida.

–Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Monitoreo sus signos vitales; no hay cambios hasta ahora. No te preocupes, la cuidaré bien. Nadie la molestará.

–Estupendo. Confío en que así sea. Rorek fuera.

Terra se acercó al hechicero, con serenidad.

–¿Ya es la hora? –Rorek asintió.

–Hay algo que dejaré claro antes de partir –musitó el mago, mirando a los presentes con seriedad. Todos se dispusieron a prestarle atención–. Es posible que una vez que lleguemos a su mente, tengamos que dividirnos; sin embargo, he hecho algunos cálculos y no podrá ser en más de tres grupos. Los organizaremos de inmediato, para no tener que perder el tiempo luego.

–Somos cinco –indicó Red X, algo fastidiado–. No quedaré parejo.

–Lo sé –dijo Rorek con aspereza–. Es por eso que los grupos quedarán así: Cyborg, tú irás con Terra. Ya has estado en la mente de Raven, por lo que espero que no te sea problema guiarla a ella y enfrentar los obstáculos básico. El resto de los problemas, va por cuenta de cada uno.

–De acuerdo –dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

–Azkael, tu deberás ir solo. Sé que no será un problema para ti, porque conoces muy bien el terreno, pero en caso de que te veas en problemas –y esto va para todos, en general–, podremos comunicarnos. Sin embargo, traten de resolver sus adversidades por su cuenta, porque todos estaremos luchando.

El de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realizó un viaje a la mente de Raven. Muchos años. ¿Sería igual? ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas? Era obvio que habría variaciones, debido a la influencia de la Espada Ojmuxu, pero tenía la ilusión de reconocer a alguna de las emociones de Raven en su travesía. Sonrió. Se estaba comportando como un sentimental.

–Finalmente, X, tú irás conmigo –anunció Rorek, sin disimular su desencanto ante lo dicho.

–Genial –dijo el ladrón, con sarcasmo–. ¿Y por qué no puedo ir con él? –señaló a Azkael.

–Porque yo no confío en ti y me sentiré más tranquilo teniéndote vigilado.

X bufó por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba. El bipolar hechicero iba a ser su compañero de viaje. Estupendo. ¡Qué maldita suerte la suya! Sólo esperaba que todo eso valiera la pena.

–Rorek, hay algo que me preocupa –susurró Azkael–. ¿Qué hay de Malchior? ¿No intentará romper tu control cuando realices el hechizo?

–Lo retendré –aseguró Rorek, con tal determinación en sus palabras y expresiones que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo–. De acuerdo, comenzaremos. Colóquense alrededor de los dibujos y permanezcan lo más quietos posibles. –los presentes obedecieron, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosos.

Rorek comenzó a pronunciar con rapidez unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Una energía surgió del centro de ambos dibujos, envolviéndolos con fuerza. El mago continuó pronunciando el hechizo, hasta que finalmente la energía los consumió, dotándolos de una extraña protección y transportándolos a un mundo diferente.

Se trataba de una extensión de camino de piedra oscura, con arcos tenebrosos cada cierto tramo. El cielo era negro y rojo y unas aves negras emprendieron el vuelo cuando los cinco viajeros aparecieron.

–Wow… ¿Qué es esto? –musitó Terra, entre sorprendida y asustada.

–Esto es la mente de Raven –respondió Azkael, pero fue interrumpido por un sonriente Cyborg, quien se volteó y se enfrentó a sus compañeros con las manos abiertas.

–Chicos y chicas… bienvenidos a Nevermore.


	20. Locura y Amor

_**Agradecimientos:**_ Qué sería de mí, sin ustedes. De verdad, gracias de corazón a todos.

**Kiba:** Me dio mucha risa eso de Dios. XD ¡Tienes mucha razón, claro que estaríamos muertos! Gracias por acompañarme en este fic, de verdad significa mucho para m. Oye, una sorpresita para ti en este capi, una de tipo musical... a ver si te gusta, amiga. ¡Gracias por leerme y aquí la conti!

**Diakyo:** ¡No te precupes, la U ha de ser estresante! Jajaj, ya pronto me va a tocar a mí eso. ¡Gracias por dejarme review, me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia, de verdad, me alegra el día! No, de ella no he sabido... ¡cualquier cosa me avisas para yo saber también! ¡Saludoss, aquí la conti!

**Nacho:** ¡Gracias por tu review, amigo lector! De verdad, aprecio mucho tus comentarios y me alegra muchísimo que sigas leyéndome. En mi fic, Slade sólo va a tener un hijo (cuestiones de espacio, tiempo y otros), pero te aclaro que en el comic tiene TRES hijos: Jericó, Ravanger y Grant. Aunque de este último no sé mucho. ¡Ajá! Tendrás que esperar para ver qué planea Jesse, pero quizás te acerques, perpicaz chico. Y, finalmente, creo que me confundí de serie. Yo me refería a la de Teen Titans-Unidos de Nuevo! Versión 2008 y 2009 y esa aún no acaba. ¿A cuál te referías tú? :D ¡Saludos, ojalá disfrutes del nuevo capítulo!

**Sol**: ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por dejarme review! Me contenta mucho que te alegre el día xD Eso es díficil de lograr cuando comienzas la escuela.Sí, soy sádica y me encanta. ¡Y sí, viva Slade! XD Jjaaj como le respondí a otro lector, tengo entendido que Slade tuvo tres hijos: Jericó, Ravanger y Grant. Pero no estoy segura. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y ojalá disfrutes la continuación!

**Micasse:** Me alegra mucho haber aclararo tu duda, porque tu fic es realmente muy bueno. ¡Saludos para ti, afectuosamente!

**¡¡Lucía y Shadow!!**: ¡Creí que algo les había pasado! ¡Me hicieron sufrir, chicas! XD En serio, me pasé mil películas, pero no hay cuidado, eso le ocurre a cualquiera. Como pueden suponer, no quise poner nuevo capítulo (que tenía desde hacia unos cuatro o cinco días list) hasta que ustedes aparecieran. ¡De verdad, son mis mejores lectoras! (Sin despreciar a nadie, porque realmente los aprecio a todos) No te preocupes, como dices: más vale tarde que nunca. Sólo espero que no se les ernfríe el entusiasmo, porque son uno de los pilares de mi inspiración T_T ¡Me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado del escuálido capítulo y con gusto las agrego! ¡Desde siempre quise agregarlas y charlar! Además, quiero compartir ciertas ideas con ustedes sobre mi futuro fic RedxRae. ¡Ustedes son las expertas, por los quer les daré algunos spoiler para cuando nos conectemos! Espero disfruten este capítulo, aunque a mi parecer, estuvo bastante flojo. Pudo ser mejor.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Capítulo dedicado a Kiba con su idea Michael Jackson para este capi! ¡Disfrútalo!

**XX.- Locura y Amor**

-¿Nevermore? –se extrañó Red X, contemplando el místico y tenebroso paisaje con disimulada fascinación-. ¿Nunca Jamás?

-Así llamaba Raven a este lugar –explicó el moreno con una mueca de nostalgia por los gratos momentos del pasado, la cual tornó rápidamente en una de inquietud al darse cuenta de que había hablado en pasado-. Nunca le pregunté por qué.

-Es por el poema de Edgar Allan Poe –musitó Azkael, con voz fría y seca, con el rostro cubierto por la capucha blanca-. "The Raven"

-Ese es muy conocido –comentó Terra, sorprendida, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al percatarse de las misteriosas aves que, cuando llegaron, habían alzado el vuelo y que ahora les observaban con recelo, desde lo alto de un retorcido árbol negro-. Me sabía el final, pero creo que ya lo olvidé.

-En el final se inspiró Raven para nombrar este lugar –susurró Azkael-. Pero sólo se inspiró, porque el fragmento que ella solía recitar, era muy diferente al poema original de Poe. Digamos que mantuvo lo esencial de él…

"_Y el cuervo nunca alzó el vuelo._

_Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado_

_En el pálido busto de Palas._

_En el borde de mi umbral_

_Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia_

_De un demonio soñador._

_Cuya sombra el candil en el suelo_

_proyecta fantasmal;_

_Y mi alma __del fondo de esa sombra_

_Ya __no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca jamás!"_

_-_Ése era el trozo que siempre susurraba, porque, según decía, reflejaba a la perfección su destino, su futuro y este lugar oscuro y misterioso que es su mente. El verso que más le gustaba era: _Ya no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca jamás!_: creía que jamás podría ser libre; por eso es que este lugar se llama Nevermore. Nunca Jamás –el chico acabó la precisa explicación, desafiando a su compañía con la mirada. Tenía los ojos vidriados… tantas memorias olvidadas, tantos recuerdos perdidos… tanto sufrimiento ¿Tenía sentido?

La triste confesión del ojiverde sumió a los viajeros en un silencio incómodo y frío, que rápidamente fue roto por una serie de gruñidos y apagados quejidos roncos. Todos voltearon, temiendo un ataque o algo peor, pero se asombraron al ver que se trataba de Rorek, quien estaba de rodillas, con la mano derecha apretándose con desesperación el pecho, como si le costara respirar o como si alguien estuviera arrancándole el corazón y él intentara impedirlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Cyborg, preocupado, acercándose al albino con rapidez.

-¿Es…? –Azkael dejó la frase en el aire, con la voz inquieta y ansiosa. Rorek asintió con bastante dificultad, mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Es Malchior –musitó-. Intenta salir.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo? –preguntó Terra, consternada ante la pasividad de sus compañeros-. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-¡No! –rugió Rorek-. ¡Estoy bien! ¡No interfieran! Sólo… denme un minuto.

Los viajeros obedecieron, observando cómo el joven hechicero luchaba contra el poder invisible pero intenso del dragón en su mente y alma. Terra lo miró con creciente preocupación, aún escandalizada en su fuero interno, de que nadie intentara siquiera darle apoyo al albino en aquellos momentos. ¿No eran héroes? ¿No se supone que deberían ayudarse unos a otros, antes de intentar salvar al resto? Se mordió el labio inferior para refrenar un torrente de frases que quería escaparse por sus labios; se sentía molesta consigo misma y con sus compañeros de viaje por su actitud tan resignada y egoísta. Suspiró. Quizás debía ser así.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa triste-. A veces hay que confiar en la fuerza del otro, antes de ofrecerle la propia.

La chica le devolvió el gesto, más tranquila y asintió con la cabeza. A veces era demasiado impulsiva y lanzada. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma.

Red X, un poco más alejado que sus compañeros, observaba con impaciencia el combate mental mantenido por el hechicero, mientras se preparaba para atacar sin vacilaciones, en caso de ser necesario. No iba a dudar, en especial considerando que se hallaban en un territorio delicado. Aquel lugar, tan oscuro y macabro y, a la vez, tan mágico y atractivo, lo hacía sentirse sobrecogido, maravillado, seducido. ¿Qué secretos guardaría? ¿Qué peligros tendría que enfrentar? Se sentía aventurero y desprendido. Se sentía como un héroe, como Jason Todd, no como el vulgar ladrón Red X. _Puede que sean las vibraciones raras de este lugar las que me hagan reflexionar estas cosas_, pensó con un tinte de humor negro el muchacho. Había un algo en el aire que le quitaba las tensiones –aunque le agregaba otras diferentes- y la incertidumbre, propias de su vida nocturna, de su vida en las sombras de la ciudad. Estas sombras nuevas lo envolvían, lo purificaban. Le fascinaban.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso, X –le advirtió Azkael, con una sonrisa fraternal, que sorprendió al criminal-. Sólo confundirán tu mente y enardecerán tu corazón. Espera a salir de aquí para sentir.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –el ladrón comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y extrañado-. ¿Leíste mi mente?

-No es demasiado complicado saber qué piensas, pero toma mi consejo: no confíes en tu corazón. Sólo te traerá sufrimiento y cólera. Apóyate en tu voluntad y tu valentía; deja los sentimientos a un lado… al menos por ahora.

-Tú no me das órdenes –gruñó X, irritado.

-Es un consejo.

Red X se quedó en silencio, observando al muchacho con el alma vibrándole por un cúmulo de emociones. Ira, decepción, vergüenza, orgullo, miedo, tristeza; sin embargo, y pese a que simplemente volteó sin decir otra palabra, decidió no prestarle atención a esas emociones y centrarse en la misión que tendría por delante. _Espera a salir de aquí para sentir. _¿Sentir qué? Por alguna razón, su mente no podía o no quería responder eso.

Rorek con un leve suspiro y un puño apretado, en tanto, se levantó del suelo, vencedor de su batalla. No mencionó nada a nadie y con un gesto de cabeza, ordenó al grupo que lo siguieran por el camino de piedra. Iba muy pensativo. Malchior, como había predicho Azkael, había intentado desafiar su control espiritual y apoderarse de su cuerpo… y casi lo había logrado. El pecho ardiente, los ojos afilados, la risa metálica. Todo lo había percibido. Hubo un instante en que casi pudo sentir las alas salir de su espalda y las garras asomarse por sus manos. No podía permitir que ese dragón recobrara el control, mientras estuviera en Nevermore. Simplemente no podía.

_-Pronto me liberaré, no temas, amigo mío._

Y lo peor era que ahora podía oír a la bestia; el precio que pagó al traerlo bajo un hechizo de protección: ahora Malchior tenía mucho más poder, pues como dragón, se impregnaba de la Magia Viva, aquella que había usado para realizar el conjuro, aquella que le había enseñado a Raven hacía varios meses atrás… Eran tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo.

_-Y cuando lo haga, me vengaré de todos los que me hayan afrentado… incluyendo a tu preciosa Raven._

-Cállate, ¿quieres? –gruñó Rorek, mentalmente-. Es ya enfermante saber que estás aquí conmigo, para que además tenga que oír tus alardes estúpidos.

-_Me callaré, pero no podrás retenerme demasiado tiempo. Pronto mis alardes estúpidos pasarán a ser realidades de pesadilla. _

Y el dragón no dijo más. Al menos, por ahora, lo dejaría tranquilo. Rorek exhaló, nuevamente, un suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza. La situación ya estaba suficientemente compleja como para añadir otra preocupación a su mente. Se sentía agotado, física, mental y emocionalmente. Por lo demás, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Estaba terriblemente nervioso y asustado por todo lo que tenía que enfrentar, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo. _Si tengo miedo, lo domino_, pensó el hechicero, repitiendo una célebre frase de un libro y tenía mucha razón: tenía que dominar su miedo, porque de otro modo no sería capaz de luchar plenamente. Echó una fugaz ojeada a sus compañeros de viaje, preguntándose si también se sentirían igual de intranquilos y angustiado que él. Era posible que sí, que así fuera. Bueno, quizás ese ladrón estuviera más tranquilo… no tenía nada que perder. ¿No es verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose por esas jugarretas infantiles que ideaba su mente. Lo único que tenía que tener presente era cumplir su misión, traer de vuelta a Raven. En parte, también se sentía, infantilmente, intranquilo por el reencuentro –si es que se producía. ¿Qué le diría a Raven cuando la viera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Su corazón le traicionaría? ¿Qué le diría ella? Se sentía estúpido reflexionando esas cosas, pero no podía evitar sentirlas. Después de todo, sólo tenía 19 años… era mayor de edad, claro, pero seguía siendo un muchacho. Un muchacho enamorado. Aunque hubiera vivido hacia más de mil años, las cosas no por eso cambiaban. Gruñó por lo bajo. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas tonterías! ¡Tenía que concentrarse! Negó con la cabeza y obligó a su mente a sólo concentrarse en el paisaje -¡sólo en el paisaje, no en ella!

Continuaron caminando unos minutos más en silencio, cuando Cyborg se detuvo en seco, provocando que Red X, quien caminaba detrás del moreno, se estampara contra su espalda metálica. Eso le pasaba por andar divagando, por estar distraído. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¡Él no era así de despistado!

-¡¡Miren!! –gritó el mitad robot, ignorando la maldición entre dientes del ladrón.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? Yo no vi nada –dijo Terra, intentando seguir la trayectoria de los ojos de su amigo, sin éxito.

-¿Qué viste? –exigió saber Azkael, escrutando los alrededores en busca de peligro-. ¿Qué era?

-No lo sé… era una sombra, como algo que se deslizaba, con capa o… ¡Allí está de nuevo! –alzó el brazo para señalar la dirección, pero por más esfuerzos que pusieron los tres viajeros en descubrir a qué se refería, no lograron hacerlo.

-Yo también lo vi –interrumpió Rorek, de cuyas manos comenzaba a manar energía plateada. Se veía temerario y hermoso con los ojos azules entrecerrados por la actitud de alerta, la bufanda cubriéndole la boca, y el cabello cayendo por sus hombros. Pero no había nadie allí que lo notara-. Prepárense para luchar en caso de que se trate de un enemigo.

Todos se mantuvieron expectantes, mientras continuaban caminando por el sendero de piedra. Red X estaba tranquilo, observaba a su alrededor sin preocupación, aunque con sus sentidos aguzados al máximo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en continuo estado de alerta y tensión, de vigilar las sombras y mantenerse frío ante el, por lo general, típico ataque sorpresa que sufrían sujetos como él. Era parte de su trabajo el estar continuamente nervioso, el estar continuamente preocupado por sí en alguna esquina lo esperaba un cuchillo traidor o una emboscada heroica. Por lo que, mientras seguía al resto, que parecía tremendamente asustado, él se sentía en su elemento. Era un ladrón. Y, al fin, aquel oficio le daba algo de ventaja. Aunque nunca demasiada…

Azkael miraba cada rincón con serenidad, sabía que en caso de que los emboscasen, alguien les advertiría antes o les ayudaría en batalla. Sabía que las emociones de Raven no podían estar lejos; por eso, su expresión era tranquila y seguía a Rorek sin demasiada tensión en los músculos. No obstante, la nostalgia y la tristeza se apoderaban de su corazón, por más que se obligase a permanecer en el presente. Ese lugar era tan oscuro… era como Raven. ¡Cuántas veces había caído en su mente por accidente! Muchas. Y siempre aparecía ella, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desaprobación enternecida en el rostro, reprendiéndole por el descuido. Pero de eso, ya 15 años… ¿Era posible que lo hubiera olvidado todo? _Ella quería olvidar. Recuérdalo._ Sí, Raven había decidido olvidar todo ese pasado monstruoso. Era tan injusto… tanto sufrimiento, tanta agonía. ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella tanta miseria? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué él no pudo hacer nada para aliviarle? ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada para hacerla feliz?

-Y_o no seré nunca feliz, Azkael. No se me otorgó ese privilegio. Pero, qué importa: todo acabará en ocho años ¿verdad? _

El muchacho sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas, que rápidamente enjuagó, impaciente. No podía llorar ahora. Era tiempo de ser fuerte, de resistir. Ya habría horas para hundirse en el pasado…

Cyborg, en tanto, con su cañón sónico listo para disparar en cualquier oportunidad imprevista, miraba a su alrededor con un dejo de grata nostalgia. No era devastadora como la que consumía al líder Guardián, sino más bien alegre, satisfecha. Recordaba con una suerte de ternura la corta pero especial aventura vivida con su mejor amigo Chico Bestia, en aquella misma tierra yerma. Cuando entraron en la habitación de su hermanita por la curiosidad del verde y terminaron en la mente de la gótica por error. Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro varonil del moreno; recordaba a la perfección el sentimiento de desconcierto y exasperación que los invadió a ambos, cuando conocieron a Alegría, a Timidez o a Valentía. _Eran tiempos buenos…, _pensó el mitad robot, envolviendo a su mente y a su corazón en esos buenos recuerdos, para distraerlos del horrible presente que vivía.

Terra mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando y escrutando toda piedra y rincón que veía. Se sentía segura junto a Cyborg, pero no podía quitarse la sensación del pecho de que no era bienvenida en ese lugar. Tragó saliva, se sentía nerviosa, el corazón le palpitaba como tambor en el pecho, con tal fuerza, que temía que los demás –o aún que seres invisibles en las sombras-, pudieran oírlo. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía terriblemente amenazada, vigilada, juzgada. Como si Raven supiera que ella, Terra, estuviese allí y eso no le gustara nada, como si el lugar entero intuyera su presencia y la rechazara. Como si… ¡Ya basta! ¡Esas eran ridiculeces! Simplemente se estaba sugestionando como una tonta; sí, eso era. Probablemente la Oscura tendría motivos de peso para no quererla cerca, pero dudaba que esos motivos ahora fueran importantes. _Soy yo la que los hace importantes, yo estoy creando argumentos para mi propio miedo_ razonó la terráquea, diciéndose que erradicaría ese temor absurdo de su mente; sin embargo, el miedo persistía, no la dejaba en paz. Decidió que lo mejor sería distraerse un poco, despejar su mente. Y no había como la música para disipar los malos pensamientos. Sonrió, mientras se disponía a cantar una de sus melodías favoritas.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed_

'_cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

La rubia se cortó en seco al notar que sus compañeros de viaje se habían detenido y volteado a mirarla con los rostros llenos de exasperación y desconcierto. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle e intentó balbucear una disculpa, sin éxito.

-Esa es la peor canción de Michael Jackson que se te pudo haber ocurrido cantar, chica –se burló Red X, con la voz destilando suave mordacidad-. No podía ser _Beat It, Billy Jean, Smooth Criminal, The way you make me feel_… ¡No, tenía que ser _Thriller_!

-¡Ay, Terra, mi rompe piedras! –exclamó Cyborg con cómica exasperación; casi se podría distinguir en su expresión la gotita estilo animé que saldría de su nuca-. Creo que pasar demasiado tiempo con Bestita sí que te trajo efectos secundarios. ¡Te pegó su estilo: "Canto canciones en los momentos menos adecuados"! Me acuerdo de una vez que….

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es que… esa canción me relaja y creí que… Lo lamento –se disculpó Terra, con los ojos clavados en sus zapatillas, aún sintiendo sus mejillas arder como volcán.

-Supongo que cantar sobre zombies bailarines no es muy relajante para todos nosotros –acotó Azkael, con una suave risa.

-Déjala –sonrió Rorek, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la movedora de la Tierra-. Si es su método para estar tranquila y preparada, no la juzgues. Cada uno tiene su modo. Sólo te hago una sugerencia, Terra –agregó, dirigiéndose a la muchacha con gentileza-: canta en tu mente, así los demás no se sentirán incómodos. A propósito, cantas bastante bien, pero tengo una duda: ¿Quién demonios es Michael Jackson?

El hechicero lanzó una carcajada al mirar los rostros, aún más exasperados y cómicos, de los viajeros, ante su pregunta. Era evidente que ser un hombre de otra época no lo favorecía demasiado.

-Supongo que haber vivido hace mil años me tiene algo atrasado de noticias –dijo, mientras continuaban la caminata. Todos lucían una expresión relajada y ligera en el rostro. A veces, momentos de ese tipo, relajan las tensiones. A veces, sólo una sonrisa basta para aliviar el peso del corazón.

* * *

Chico Bestia realmente odiaba el silencio. Siempre le había gustado el ruido, el movimiento, la alegría, la vivacidad. Y el silencio no calzaba en ninguna de esas categorías. Quizás por eso su amistad con Raven era tan turbulenta. Ella sí adoraba el silencio. Él no podía comprender eso. Es decir, ¡silencio! ¡Nada de nada! ¿Cómo podían soportar, estar callados tanto tiempo? Hacia algún tiempo, se dedicó a preguntarse el por qué de su aversión al silencio. Después de todo, se decía que el silencio era el pilar de la sabiduría, lo más hermoso y puro. Por lo que él, el inigualable Chico Bestia, intentó investigar en sus recuerdos por qué odiaba tanto estar callado y que los demás lo estuvieran. No sacó muchas cosas en limpio, pero dedujo que era su personalidad la que no coincidía.

No obstante, el cambiante tuvo que replantearse esa hipótesis luego de que se convirtiera en novio-no-oficial de Terra. Ahí sí podía permanecer un período prudente de tiempo en silencio, sólo disfrutando de su compañía, sintiendo su pelo revolotear junto a él, oler su aroma dulce y embriagante. En esos momentos, podía estar callado. Pero tampoco por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba de una palabra, de una sonrisa, de un apretón de manos. Y fue cuando comprendió que le temía al silencio. ¡Le tenía miedo al silencio! ¿Eso era normal? Bueno, él tampoco era muy normal, aunque no le importaba no serlo.

¿Por qué le temía tanto al silencio? Estuvo otras tantas noches reflexionando sobre el tema, obviamente con la música encendida. ¿Qué representaba el silencio para él? Soledad, tristeza, dolor, confusiones… Allí estaba la respuesta. Para él, el silencio no era tranquilidad, paz, alivio, sino sólo cosas negativas. Y por eso le tenía terror al silencio: porque siempre auguraba cosas malas. Siempre había silencio en una mesa entre amigos peleados, en una pareja con problemas, en un corazón roto, en una mente preocupaba y tensa, en una persona angustiada, en un hombre nostálgico. Y en especial, en una persona sola. Él odiaba estar solo. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien, con un amigo, un conocido. Era extraño, pero él era así. Había muy pocas veces en que Garfield Logan recordara haber deseado estar solo. Las había habido, sí, pero escasas.

Le temía al silencio, porque temía estar solo. Le temía al silencio, porque le temía al dolor. Le temía al silencio, porque temía a la tristeza. Odiaba el silencio, porque odiaba los lugares en que aparecía. Odiaba sentirse mal. Por eso odiaba el silencio.

Sin embargo, a veces el joven héroe no podía evitar que el silencio se apoderase de su boca. De su corazón, jamás podría volver a apoderarse. Terra estaba en él y su corazón nunca dejaría de gritarle cuánto la amaba; pero su boca, era otra cosa. Y eso era justo lo que le sucedía al cambiante, mientras caminaba junto a Starfire y Nightwing rumbo a la vieja Biblioteca. Iba en silencio, porque la angustia, la preocupación y el miedo no le permitían hablar, si antes otra persona no había dicho algo.

Starfire notaba el inusual comportamiento del verde, pero no mencionó nada. No se atrevía en presencia de su novio, de Nightwing. Estaban ambos al tanto de la situación delicada del pelinegro, pero eso no dejaba de angustiarla. Intentó no divagar en ese asunto y concentrarse solamente en los peligros que enfrentarían. Tenía que controlar sus emociones o sus poderes podrían debilitarse y eso, definitivamente, no era una opción en ningún caso.

-Aquí es –anunció el líder, con voz fría y autoritaria-. Tenemos que tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Nos hemos enfrentado antes a los obstáculos de este lugar, pero ahora la situación será muy diferente. Quiero que estén todos alertas y preparados. ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua del río –respondió Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa algo forzada-. ¡Vamos, viejo, no nos quedemos todo el rato observando la puerta!

-La calma es la dueña de la prisa, amigo –recitó Starfire, intentando aliviar la tensión emanada por el pelinegro.

Los tres héroes se quedaron unos segundos contemplando el umbral ruinoso y conocido de la tenebrosa Biblioteca antigua. La marca del "cuernudo cuatro ojos", como lo llamaba Chico Bestia, parecía una amenaza patente y de peso, aunque en aquellos momentos, ninguno de los tres titanes le prestara mucha atención.

-Vamos a entrar –exclamó el líder, pateando la puerta para abrirla. (NA: ¿Se han dado cuenta de que nunca usan las puertas como corresponde? O es Starfire la que la abre con su super fuerza o es Robin con sus patadas voladoras xD)

El lugar estaba tan oscuro como los héroes lo recordaban. El polvo se acumulaba en las estanterías y un olor a antiguo impregnaba el aire. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la alienígena quien se detuvo unos momentos. Pronto sintió la mano cálida de Chico Bestia en su hombro, junto con una alicaída sonrisa, instándola a continuar. Continuaron el camino entre los pasillos de la Biblioteca.

-Nightwing… -se atrevió a musitar Starfire; el líder volteó con el rostro totalmente serio-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para responder con naturalidad y calma.

-Rorek nos dijo que la entrada de la Cámara estaba junto al símbolo del clavel Explicó, mientras retomaba su caminar-. Y que éste estaba en una estantería coronada por un jarrón desgastado. Así que supongo que eso tenemos que buscar primero.

-Yo puedo simplificar las cosas –dijo el cambiante, sonriendo, para convertirse de inmediato en un halcón, alzar el vuelo y comenzar a rastrear esos símbolos y objetos.

-Nightwing… -susurró la tamaraniana, cuando se halló a solas con su novio.

-Ahora no, Star, por favor –pidió el líder, sin dejar de caminar-. No es un buen momento y cualquier cosa podría terminar mal.

La dulce extraterrestre exhaló un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, pese a que su líder y amado no podía ver su gesto. Pronto Chico Bestia regresó de su búsqueda aérea.

-Ya encontré el jarrón ese… -informó el cambiante, algo jadeante, pues había intentado ser lo más veloz posible-. Está como a dos estanterías de aquí. Yo los guiaré.

-Excelente, amigo –sonrió Starfire, intentando sonar convincente.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió a los tres Titanes, mientras el más joven de ellos los guiaba hasta el lugar indicado. Una vez que estuvieron allí, el pelinegro fue el encargado de accionar el mecanismo secreto de la estantería indicada; un sonoro crujir de palancas y engranajes resonó, mientras el librero dejaba entrever una entrada oculta tras él: era una gigantesca escalera que parecía no terminar nunca. Le echaron una breve ojeada y descubrieron que en el techo de la misma, aparecía otro símbolo conocido: un olmo.

-Es la Primera Puerta –informó Nightwing, rozando con su dedos enguantados la marca-. Desde aquí nos enfrentaremos a las pruebas para llegar a la Habitación Principal.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas creen que sean? –preguntó Chico Bestia, bajando con las escaleras, girando la cabeza por todos lados, observando el pasaje secreto.

Los dos Titanes se encogieron de hombros, sin responder. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el espacio cerrado, generando un intenso y desagradable eco. Chico Bestia suspiró e intentó pensar en Terra, para distraerse y renovar su voluntad. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, le llegó a la cabeza la melodía favorita de su novia y se largó a reír. Al principio fue una risa discreta y personal, pero luego claras carcajadas salieron de su boca, de forma incontrolable y sincera.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Nightwing, algo molesto.

El cambiante negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de reírse. Las lágrimas le salían por los ojos, pese a que no estaba seguro del por qué de su risa. Simplemente se reía, sin pensar.

-Amigo, dinos. Tal vez podríamos compartir tu momento de hilaridad si nos cuentas su motivo –le instó Starfire, algo extrañada por el estallido de alegría del joven verde.

-Es que… -lanzó otro coro de carcajadas-. Estaba pensando… ¿Qué tal si… para pasar la primera prueba tenemos que hacer la coroeografía… de… -se ahogó en un torrente de carcajadas reprimidas y palabras-. Lo siento, es que… ¿Qué tal si tenemos que bailar la coreografía de Thriller para entrar? ¡Sería tan divertido!

Y dicho y hecho, comenzó a imitar los pasos del famoso video. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que distinguió la mirada colérica y llameante de su líder clavada en él. Aunque seguía sonriendo, las orejas cayeron, alicaídas.

-Lo siento, yo sólo quería… lo siento –sonrió tristemente, bajando la vista.

-Continuemos –ordenó el líder, con voz imperiosa, tragándose sus pensamientos. Realmente el verde era un idiota, razonó.

El cambiante suspiró, sin borrar la sonrisa triste de su rostro. Seguía observando el piso por unos segundos, sintiendo una extraña paz apoderarse de él. Tal vez no había sido muy inteligente, ni muy imaginativo largarse a reír por una tontería de ese estilo -¡y más cuando no tenía sentido alguno reírse por algo así!-, pero en el momento le había parecido que era lo apropiado, que era lógico y legítimo. Lanzó otro suspiro y siguió a sus compañeros, que se habían adelantado un poco. Se sentía bien, pese a todas las confusiones y miedos que atormentaban su mente. Y no entendía esa contradicción total, pero no quería pararse a reflexionarlo. ¡Era Chico Bestia, no era una máquina reflexionadora! Sonrió. Y la música favorita de su novia siguió frecuentando su mente, por lo que comenzó a tararearla quedamente, para no importunar a su amiga, ni molestar a su líder. Acentuó su sonrisa, al recordar lo poco apropiado que resultaba tararear justamente _esa _canción, en _esas _circunstancias. Definitivamente su presencia y costumbres, traía consecuencias a la gente que se encontrara a su alrededor, pero estaba tranquilo con ello. Estaba tranquilo, porque al menos Terra, su amada Terra, estaba pensando en zombies bailarines y eso quería decir que no podía estar en peligro.

* * *

Arthur Light estaba en la cocina del "cuartel general" preparándose un emparedado de queso. La verdad, nunca había sido un buen cocinero, pero esperaba que un simple e inocente emparedado de queso no le fuera a resultar demasiado complejo. Era sólo cuestión de abrir el pan, untarle mantequilla, ponerle una lámina de queso, cerrar el pan y ¡voilá! Sin embargo, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento –que no era poco-, sus manos parecían no responder tan bien como querría. Le temblaban. Y eso provocaba que la mantequilla se desparramara por cualquier parte menos el pan y que la lámina de queso saliera despedida hacia una pared.

-Maldita sea –gruñó cuando, habiendo al fin podido terminar su merienda, ésta cayó al suelo.

Realmente eso no iba a resultar. Se sentía nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía hambre. Desastre total. Su misión era de lo más simple, pero Rorek le había insistido tanto en su importancia, que había terminado por ponerlo muy tenso. Sólo tenía que cuidar a Raven. Estaba inconsciente, no había mucho que hacer, pero el hechicero tanto le recalcó que tuviera cuidado, que no se descuidara y mil consejos más propios de un maniático… que lo había puesto igual de nervioso. Según Arthur, le había tocado la misión más inútil y sencilla. Y eso lo había puesto de aún peor humor. ¿Lo consideraban un inútil, todavía? ¿Por qué no había podido ir con los Titanes hacia la antigua Biblioteca? ¿Por qué lo dejaban allí sin nada que hacer?

-Siempre relegado a la última instancia –murmuró el ex villano, dolido, mientras observaba por una ventana. No había querido quedarse en la habitación en dónde yacía la inconsciente híbrida, porque eso lo turbaba y lo incomodaba. Prefería no estar con ella y por eso había preferido despejar su mente observando el paisaje urbano que se alzaba por la ventana. Trataba de no dar pie a su mente para los egoístas y rencorosos pensamientos que lo invadían, pero no podía evitar sentirse relegado, marginado, humillado. Sentirse como el Dr. Luz.

-Al final, nunca me tomaron en cuenta, realmente –susurró, con un suspiro.

-Qué tenemos aquí…

Arthur se volteó con rapidez al distinguir la voz que le había hablado. La había reconocido al instante, pues aquel tono de voz frío, burlón y oscuro no podía ser humano. No podía ser de otro que no fuera él.

-¡Galel! –exclamó, enfurecido, apretando los puños.

El demonio rió con suavidad, desde un rincón en penumbras. Estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra una pared desde hacia largos minutos y sólo se había decidido a hacer notar su presencia porque se aburría. Sonrió y se plantó frente a un asombrado hombre, quien había asumido pose de batalla. El ser oscuro expandió sus hermosas alas negras en todo su esplendor y las batió un par de veces, provocando una violenta ráfaga de viento.

-Aunque comenzaba a disfrutar de tu monólogo –dijo el Vkiorter, con maldad-, resulta que me mandaron a realizar un trabajo muy especial. Espero que no pongas trabas, porque no tengo muchas ganas de luchar.

-Lo que sea que vengas a hacer, no lo conseguirás.

-¿Apuestas? –susurró, con una voz seductora, viril y maligna sólo propia de los de su especie.

Arthur le lanzó una ráfaga de bolas de energía para derribar al demonio, que las recibió sin mover un músculo. El ex villano aguardó unos segundos. Una cortina de denso humo se formó en torno a él, mas cuando se disipó, no había ningún rasguño en el cuerpo perfecto del demonio. Arthur lanzó un grito de asombro.

-¿Decías? –musitó, burlón, Galel-. Bueno, para informarte un poco: necesito que me digas en dónde está el cuerpo de Raven. Porque, lamentablemente, me ha sido encargado destruirlo. Espero que no te importe.

-¡No lograrás tocarla! –rugió Arthur, comprendiendo la magnitud de su apuro, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar una estrategia; sin embargo, no se le ocurría cómo detener a ese monstruo. ¿Cómo iba a derrotar a esa criatura? ¡Si ni siquiera los Titanes junto a los Guardianes lo habían logrado! ¡Y ahora estaba completamente solo! -. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

El demonio alzó una ceja y separó las manos, en un claro gesto de despreocupación. Era evidente que hallaba muy divertida la situación. Sin decir nada, comenzó a acercarse con amenazador desplante hacia Arthur, quien comenzó un torpe, desesperado, pero intenso ataque. El demonio comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, evitando las bolas de energía y los látigos de luz que le enviaba su oponente. Llevaba la espada envainada en su espalda y no parecía tener intenciones de utilizarla. Era posible que creyera no necesitarla para vencer aquel combate. Y quizás fuera cierto.

Arthur mientras combatía con ahínco, estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a ser derrotado. Era una certeza en su mente y, pese a que se esforzaba por ganarle terreno al demonio, maquinaba a mil por hora, algún plan para distraer al Vkiorter de su propósito primario: Raven. Tenía que impedir que la atacara o estaría todo perdido para sus compañeros. _¡Maldita sea!_ _¡Necesito ayuda!_ No obstante, no había nadie disponible para ayudarlo. El grupo que estaba en la mente de la híbrida, quedaba inmediatamente descartado. Y en cuanto a los Titanes de la Biblioteca… no podía llamarlos. De seguro estarían ocupados, luchando con el hermano del engendro que lo atacaba. Estaba solo. Y sabía que no lograría detenerlo.

-Ah, la certeza de la derrota –musitó Galel, escrutándolo con sus ojos cargados de oscuridad-. ¿No es fantástica la sensación? –lanzó una carcajada maligna e hipócrita.

Continuó la lucha. Arthur fue derribado brutalmente innumerables veces, pero en todas, con porfía, se levantaba para seguir resistiendo, pese a que sabía que sería en vano. Inútilmente intentaba lastimar al demonio con sus ataques, que sólo provocaban sus risas suaves y burlonas. Galel, pese a su sonrisa zumbona y ligera, mantenía el rostro adusto y su mente concentrada. No le gustaba hablar en demasía mientras luchaba; el silencio siempre era apropiado para la hora de la acción, al menos para él. Prefería que sus acciones hablaran por sí mismas, al contrario de su hermano menor, que no podía siquiera pensar en quedarse callado.

De pronto, el monstruo estampó a Arthur en la pared, golpeándolo con brutalidad en el torso, dando por terminada la pelea.

-Es suficiente –determinó-. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No… -Arthur se sujetaba el abdomen con una mano y miraba con valentía a su oponente-. No lo voy a permitir.

Un extraño poder sujetó a Arthur por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo y ahogando todas sus palabras. Galel avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara con él y lo miró con seriedad, con sus ojos rojos destilando desdén y superioridad.

-No me está permitido matarte, humano –explicó-. Al menos, no directamente. Pero nadie me dijo que no pueda darte una paliza tan formidable que, luego de quince días de agonía, te mate. Así que te aconsejo que no intervengas. No tienes por qué luchar contra mí. Esta no es tu guerra.

El hombre se estaba asfixiando lentamente y simplemente miraba al demonio con una mezcla de terror y odio. Lo soltó, cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo. Galel le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia y se volteó para dirigirse hacia su presa mayor. Con un grito de guerra ahogado, Arthur le lanzó una escuálida bola de energía. El demonio se detuvo en seco y se quedó quieto a mitad de camino, como si quisiera demostrar, con su espalda musculosa y sus colosales alas negras, que no le había hecho ni el más mínimo daño. Se oyó el sonido de una espada al ser desenvainada y un suspiro cansado.

-Que conste que te lo advertí, humano –susurró Galel, como frustrado por tener que darle una lección a Arthur-. Ahora vas a saber lo que es…

No pudo completar la frase, porque de pronto lo derribó una fuerza desconocida. El demonio fue a estrellarse contra la pared opuesta, ante el desconcierto de él mismo y de Arthur. Una fugaz sombra roja y amarilla se movía entre la destrozada habitación. El hombre enfocó los ojos, para intentar distinguir a su salvador.

-¿Qué rayos…? –masculló, sin comprender nada, hasta que se topó con un chico joven, juguetón, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó con aquella voz ligera y madura a la vez.

Se trataba de Chico Flash. Le sonreía, con su usual ligereza y su personalidad desbordada, transmitiéndole esa confianza típica de un adolescente aventurero. Su rostro estaba más radiante, como si no pudiera evitar sonreír y transmitir alegría a su alrededor, pero, a la vez, sus ojos brillaban con un destello viril y profundo. Arthur aceptó la mano que le tendía y se incorporó, aún sorprendido.

-Eso sí fue oportuno –comentó, agradecido-, pero ¿cómo es que sabías que…?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estás hablando con el héroe más rápido del planeta! –fanfarroneó el pelirrojo, aún sonriendo-. Las noticias vuelan y yo siempre las alcanzo. Algo me dijo que por aquí habían problemas y vine a investigar; me topé con un ser de las profundidades –exageró el tono grave de estas últimas palabras, para fingir un tono sepulcral-, y contigo. Y traje a una lindura, conmigo -añadió, mostrando a su lado, a una chica que le acompañaba. Tenía el pelo rosado y poseía un aire místico, de elegancia y coquetería, inconfundibles.

-Ya nos conocemos –saludó Jinx, con una juguetona seriedad.

-Creo que cualquier cosa tendrá que esperar –intervino Chico Flash, más concentrado, mirando hacia el rincón en dónde había derribado a Galel-. Parece que Don Infiernos Ardientes está recobrándose. Habrá acción por aquí –sonrió con ansiedad.

Arthur asintió y se preparó para batallar. Sabía que, aún con toda esa ayuda, la pelea no sería nada de fácil. Pero, al menos, ya no estaba solo. Sonrió.

-Ahora esto es un poco más justo –susurró-. ¡Adelante!

* * *

Raven no sabía ya dónde se encontraba, ni cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Décadas? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no iba a salir de allí jamás. No había esperanza. La había engañado tantas veces… Lo haría otras tantas más. Jesse era un bastardo; sabía sus puntos débiles, conocía sus secretos, la torturó con lo que más le dolía. Aparecidos. Imágenes. Personas que amaba, pero que no estaban con ella. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

No iba a salir. No podía rendirse, pero quería. Sí, quería rendirse. Ya no podía más. Habían pasado ¿Años? ¿Meses? ¿Décadas? Ya no lo recordaba. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo. No tenía caso seguir resistiendo. ¿Para qué? Nadie iba a pelear por ella, podrían detenerla si decidía rendirse. Podrían destruirla. Sí, claro que podrían. Podría rendirse… podría… podría…

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello. La había engañado. Sí, aquel bastardo llamado Jesse la había engañado una y otra vez, jugando con sus recuerdos, con su mente –si es que aún tenía. Había visto la salvación a la cara, había sentido como sus amigos llegaban y una y otra vez, se desvanecían en el aire, mientras una carcajada macabra inundaba el ambiente y nuevamente el dolor la consumía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Años? ¿Meses? Ya no lo recordaba, era demasiado tiempo.

Nunca nadie había llegado, nada de lo que veía era real. Eran sólo fantasmas, ya nadie la recordaba. Estaba sola, en el infierno y tal vez podría luchar si recordara cómo era que se hacía. Niebla. Silencio. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! En el Infierno. Estaba atrapada y no podría salir. La niebla se hizo menos densa, pero seguía a su alrededor.-¡Raven! –gritó Robin, acercándose a ella, con la ropa rasgada.

La chica sonrió, sin mirarlo, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-No eres real, Robin –susurró, con la niebla embotando sus palabras y pensamientos, obligándose a no derramar lágrimas, aunque dudaba que le quedasen ya-. Sólo vete.

El muchacho desapareció, estallando en una cortina de humo sofocante. Las heridas no sanaban, porque no existían en realidad. Pero dolían. Y no dejarían de doler. Sabía que no iba a salir, pero algo en ella seguía soñando. Seguía viviendo. Estaba viva, después de todo. O, al menos, eso parecía. ¿Se daría cuenta cuando muriera? ¿Dolería? No, dudaba que doliera más que lo que ahora sufría. Tal vez lograran, mediante la muerte, sacarla de esa prisión ardiente. De esa niebla gris y angustiante. Niebla, otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Sí, de seguro eran varios años… Pero, la verdad, ya no lo recordaba. Era demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué nadie se había acordado que existía? Nadie había intentado rescatarla. Recordaba que odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba ser la doncella en apuros. Sí, eso lo podía recordar. ¿Quién era? Ah, sí… era Raven, hija de Trigon. Sí, eso también lo recordaba. Había varias cosas más que podía evocar: los rostros de sus amigos, el miedo, Slade (¿Era Slade, cierto? ¿No se equivocaba?), su madre, su padre… Quizás no había más que recordar. Quizás en esas palabras podía resumirse su vida, o el intento de vida que había tenido. No podría salir jamás de allí. Se encontraba en el Infierno… ¿verdad? Sí, en el Infierno, aunque no recordaba por qué estaba allí. Dolor. Sí, volvía a sentir dolor, pero ya no quería gritar. No tenía caso. No dejaría de sentirlo, de ninguna manera. No valía la pena soñar. No valía la pena nada. Poco a poco, sus recuerdos se volvían confusos. ¿Tenía amigos? Sí, los tenía. Los tenía. Los tenía. Estaba segura. Los tenía. Los tenía. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Años, sí, años… La deben de haber olvidado. Sus razones tendrían para ello. Había tenido amigos, los podía recordar: eso era lo importante.

Pero nada más podía recordar. De nada más que eso estaba segura. Y sin embargo… parecía que la niebla no la dejaba recordar algo más. Algo más valioso, más importante. ¿Por qué no se rendía? ¿Por qué seguía sufriendo, enloqueciendo, hundiéndose en esa niebla y en esa prisión de fuego? No entendía por qué, la verdad. Tal vez podría rendirse. Sería fácil. ¿Podría? ¿Rendirse? ¿Podría? No era difícil. Era cuestión de alzar la cabeza y susurrar las palabras apropiadas. No podía rendirse. ¡No, no podía! Pero, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a cuestionarse la híbrida, mirando la nada-. Quiero. No puedo. ¿Por qué?

No tenía respuestas. No las alcanzaba, esa maldita niebla no la dejaba pensar con claridad, no la dejaba ver más allá. Amigos… sí, eso lo recordaba. ¿Qué más? Dolor, miedo, soledad… No, eso no era. Tal vez su vida no era tan buena. Tal vez no era tan buena idea soñar con volver. No, no valía la pena soñar. Ya no. ¿Qué era lo que no podía recordar?

_Sólo resiste un poco más…_

¿Qué sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Años? ¿Milenios? No lo recordaba, pero sabía que era mucho tiempo. Tal vez los que conocía ya estuvieran muertos. Tal vez. Podría ser. Aunque, en el fondo, no lo creía. Sueños. Ilusiones. ¿Por qué esa niebla seguía ahí? Ah, la torturaban, cierto. Estaba allí para que la torturasen. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Era para algo? Sí, lo era. Aunque no sabía, exactamente, para qué. Tal vez, si se esforzara, lograría desentrañar ese misterio. ¿Para qué estaba allí? Bueno, ya qué. No debía ser demasiado importante. ¿En qué estaba antes? Su recuerdo. Para qué seguía luchando. Sí, eso era. Años de lucha. Milenios. Tenía que tener una razón. Sí, claro que la tenía que tener. ¿Qué era? Niebla.

-Conciencia –murmuró la chica, sintiendo como un rayo de entendimiento se posaba en ella-. Conciencia. Conciencia. Conciencia.

Repitió la palabra una y otra vez. Conciencia. Sí, conciencia. Sonaba bien, pero ¿qué significaba? Conciencia. Sí, había tenido una conciencia. ¿Por qué ya no la escuchaba? No tenía mente. Sí la tenía. No. Sí. ¿Tenía mente? Tenía que tenerla, si no… ¿Cómo es que tenía pensamientos y recuerdos? Sí, mente. ¿Dónde estaba la conciencia entonces? ¿Por qué era importante? Conciencia. Recuerdo. Había algo que no podía alcanzar. Conciencia… Niebla. Niebla. Niebla.

Aguardó. Tenía que esperar a que la niebla pasase, esforzándose por no perder la palabra clave en aquel momento. Luchó contra esa fuerza desconocida y enervante, intentando no olvidar la palabra. Triunfó. Conciencia. ¿Tenía conciencia? Eso era obvio, todo ser humano la tenía. Sí, claro, pero ella no era humana. No completamente. ¿Habría tenido conciencia? Tal vez eso era: que no tenía y por eso se acordaba. No, no, no, no, no… sí la tenía. La había tenido. Sí, estaba segura. Y ahora… ¿qué? ¿Cuál era el significado?

Suspiró. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah… en el Infierno. Jesse la había capturado. La torturaba para que se uniera a él. Ya lo recordaba. ¿Qué más recordaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Sólo unos días? No lo recordaba, pero sabía que era mucho tiempo. Infierno… ¡Conciencia! ¡Sí, conciencia! Un recuerdo sobre su conciencia. Eso era. Porque tenía conciencia, ¿verdad? Sí, eso era tema zanjado. ¡Maldita niebla que no la dejaba pensar! De acuerdo, conciencia… conciencia… ¿Cómo era su conciencia? Era importante, ¿por qué?

Un fogonazo de conocimiento.

Un fogonazo de sentimientos.

_Mi dulce Raven._

Dulce… Raven… ese era su nombre. ¿Dulce Raven? Conciencia… dulce Raven… Su voz… voz… ¿Conciencia? … Voz… dulce Raven.

_Sólo resiste un poco más… Espera por mí._

Otro Fogonazo. Luz. Hechicería. Recuerdo. Ahora recordaba… Amor. Amor. ¿Ella estaba enamorada? No, no lo estaba. ¿O sí? No recordaba cómo era sentir eso. Pero sí amaba. Sí, ¡amaba! ¿A quién? No lograba recordarlo. Podía ver su rostro entre esa maldita niebla. Ojos celestes. Rosas. Sí, rosas de papel. ¿De papel? De papel. Rosas. ¿Muchas? No, sólo una. La primera. Dolor. Traición. ¿La había traicionado? No, él no era. Había un error allí. Sí, un error. ¿A quién amaba? Porque amaba, por eso no se rendía. Amaba. Había estado enamorada y amaba. Pero ahora, sólo amaba. Eran cosas diferentes. Enamoramiento era sentimiento, emoción, ilusión efímera, pasajera, vaivén. Amor era decisión, lucha, confianza. Ella sólo amaba, porque no podía sentir sino dolor. Sólo dolor. Nostalgia, quizás. Pero no podía estar enamorada, porque no recordaba cómo era. ¿Cómo, si su corazón estaba en pedazos?

Amor. Amaba. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Amaba? Conciencia. Sí, su conciencia. ¿Qué le decía? No, esa no era la pregunta ¿o sí? ¿Infierno? ¿En qué pensaba? Niebla. ¡No, la niebla, otra vez, no! ¡Amaba! ¡A quién, maldita sea, a quién!

Volvió a suspirar. La continua lucha para que la niebla no le arrebatara sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos la agotaba, aunque sabía que todo cansancio era inexistente. Tal vez fuera que le agotara el alma. Amor. ¿En eso estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En prisión? No, en el Infierno, cierto. Jesse, rendición, sí… lo recordaba a trozos. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Milenios? No lo recordaba, pero era demasiado tiempo. Amor. Sí, esa era la clave. Ella amaba a alguien, pero no recordaba a quién. Se esforzó por aclarar su mente. Hechizos. Hechizos. Rosas, sí, rosas. O al menos, una rosa. Ojos… ¿De qué color? ¿Verdes? No, verdes, no. ¿O sí? Verdes… Sí, podrían ser. ¿O no? ¡No, azules, celestes! ¿O eran verdes? No, celestes. Sí… cabello blanco. Largo. Varonil. ¡Estaba recordando! ¡Estaba recordando! Sí… armadura. R de… Silencio. R de… ¡Rayos! R, ¿¡De qué!?

_Ya voy por ti, Raven._

Venía por ella. Sí, él venía por ella. Él, el hechicero, el hombre de hace mil años. El albino con alma de dragón. Venía por ella. Lo repitió una y otra vez para que no lo olvidase nunca. Los ojos se le iluminaron, aunque no sonrió. No recordaba cómo era estar enamorada. Sintió como su corazón latía suavemente, renaciendo, intentando vivir. Latía. Estaba vivo. Amaba y sufría. El hechicero. Ésa era la voz de su conciencia, la ilusión que mantuvo durante tantos años, pero que nunca imaginó cumplida. Sí, soñaba. Valía la pena soñar. Lo amaba, aunque quizás eso no valiera la pena. Él no la quería. Era imposible. Pero lucharía porque su corazón volviera a sentir, porque su corazón no olvidara ese sentimiento enterrado en unas páginas de hechizos y renacido y admitido en la soledad y el martirio del Averno. El Infierno la volvía sentimental, eso era definitivo. ¿Estaba en el Infierno? Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Años? ¿Milenios? Daba igual. No lo recordaba. Era un tiempo prudente.

_Por favor, espera por mí…_

-Lo haré –susurró Raven, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo su corazón gritar de alegría y de dolor. Había recordado, pero no dejaba de sufrir -. Sólo date prisa. Sólo date prisa.

Raven abrió los ojos y logró sonreír. Logró recordar por qué luchaba. Logró recordar cómo era amar y sentirse enamorada. Cómo era vivir. Tenía que luchar. Tenía que resistir.

_Sólo date prisa… Rorek._


	21. Caminando hacia el Infierno I Parte

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kiba:** jajaja tus review siempre me hacen reir. ¡Sí, fue genial poner la letra de Thriller, no sé le dio como un toque! Y todo gracias a ti, nuevamente te doy el honor de esa maravillosa parte. ¡Me alegra mucho que el nuevo capi te haya iluminado el día! Ojalá tus dáis sean mejores y brillen aún más al leerme (sí, sueña con eso ultimo xDD) ¡Aqui está la nueva actualización! ¡Ojalá te guste, gracias por leerme y dejarme review! :D

**Nacho:** ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Realmente me animan mucho, me instan a continuar escribiendo que es lo que amo! ¿Podrá Malchior luchar? ¿Será tan fuerte? Debería ponerse a prueba el muchacho ¿no crees? ¿Qué secretos oculta Azkael? No tantos como crees, pero más de los que se supone. ¿Habrá capi para él? ¡Claro, pero habrá que esperar! ¿Verdaderas intenciones de Jesse? ¿Un demonio, qué quiere? Vaya uno a saber xD ¿Trigon? Uy, Trigon está muy calladito y sumisito... ¿explotará de repente? ¡Sí, ahora me leí la mini-serie de Raven en que ella es una estudiante! ¡Me encantó! Pero no sé si tiene continuación, sólo leí los 5 tomos originales. ¿Final en mente? Feliz y trágico. Para complacerlos a todos :P

_**RavenDark:**_ ¡Ya sabía yo que eras tú! XD Muy buena tu historia. ¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo! ¡Te dejo la conti, ojalá la disfrutes y me des tu opinión!

**Sol:** Vaya que eres una chica ocupada. No importa, realmente te agradezco que hagas un huequito en la agenda para dejarme un lindo review. ¡Claro que estan sincronizados! XDD Fue una idea más bien curiosa ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo, aquí está la continuación para que la disfrutes!

_Precaución:_ Contenido "Lime" (Si no me equivoco), es decir, escenas para adultos, pero más bien suaves. ¡Si leen, por favor, lean con criterio! Es bastante suave lo que puse (muy suave), pero quedan advertidos.

_**¡Este capítulo está hecho con la cooperación y vital ayuda de Lucía (y shadow)! ¡Un saludo especial para ellas!**_

_**XXI.– Caminando hacia el Infierno I parte.**_

–Esto no me está gustando –murmuró Red X, en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido bajo su famosa máscara.

Era la octava vez que lo decía en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos; nadie le había respondido o reprendido en ninguna de las ocasiones, pues, al parecer, el mismo pensamiento lúgubre acechaba la mente de los demás viajeros. Habían caminado sin detenerse, sumamente concentrados y enfocados en su misión, sin perder detalle de los alrededores y no habían hallado absolutamente nada. Ni una pista, ni una huella, ni una sombra que les pudiera ayudar... Sólo oscuridad, piedras y aves que los atravesaban con su desconfiada mirada roja.

–Algo no anda bien –musitó Azkael, visiblemente extrañado, deteniéndose un momento–. Ya deberíamos haber encontrado algo.

–No tenemos más alternativa que seguir. Hay algo que debemos estar pasando por alto. Algo que no vemos –susurró Rorek, escrutando con su mirada la explanada, luchando contra el desaliento que intentaba apoderarse de él.

–Estoy de acuerdo –coincidió Terra, con una leve sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro–. Pero creo que ya lo vi. No estamos solos. ¡Oye, tú, muéstrate!

–¿De qué estás...? –comenzó Cyborg, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo, pues de pronto, vio lo que Terra veía.

Una suave risa, algo fría y forzada, llegó a los oídos de los viajeros, que la reconocieron al instante. Mil sensaciones hicieron mella en ellos al darse cuenta quién los había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Desde un rincón, oculta tras la columna de un arco de piedra –de esos que había cada cierto tramo en aquel camino–, una sombra con capa se asomó con solemnidad.

–Muy observadora, Terra –dijo la figura, con una cordial sonrisa–. Muy observadora.

No era Raven. Eso era seguro. Y sin embargo lucía como ella. Pelo negro azabache, largo y liso, los ojos rojos. Lucía como lucía Raven, después de su transformación y eso descolocaba un poco. Portaba una capa color celeste suave, a la cual, sin embargo, parecía que hubieran manchado con pintura negra. Tenía manchas negras en varias partes de su capa, lo que no le daba buena espina a ninguno de los presentes. Para acentuar aún más la sensación de que algo andaba terriblemente mal, la emoción –fuera cual fuera–, tenía el leotardo desgarrado, cojeaba levemente al caminar y tenía los brazos y el rostro con heridas aún sangrantes.

–¿Raven? –preguntó Cyborg, con el corazón desbordado de emoción.

La emoción sonrió con algo de tristeza.

–Sabes muy bien, Cybrog, que yo no soy Raven –explicó con suave severidad–. No exactamente.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Terra, con un hilo de voz. Se sentía sobrecogida, sin motivo aparente.

–Soy una faceta de Raven –explicó la emoción, apoyándose en la columna del arco y cruzándose de brazos, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Parecía preocupada y muy desconfiada–. Y solían llamarme Paz, pero muchas cosas han cambiado en muy poco tiempo y ya nada es como debería ser.

–¿Paz? –inquirió Red X, algo confundido; definitivamente no se esperaba aquello.

–¿Por qué las manchas negras? –preguntó Azkael, sobreponiéndose al ladrón que lo fulminó con la mirada. El líder de los Guardianes si se percató de ello, hizo caso omiso.

La emoción continuó sin mirar a nadie en particular y lanzó un suave suspiro.

–Larga historia –parecía cansada–. Resumiendo, podría decirse que comenzaron a aparecer cuando Raven, la original, abandonó la Torre T. Era como una plaga. Si no me equivoco, es oscuridad pura, desolación, represión. Mientras más manchas haya, menos poder conservamos. Hubo un tiempo en que la mayoría de nosotras estuvo a punto de desaparecer en esa plaga de desolación.

–Oh, vaya... –Cyborg miraba a la emoción con angustia en el semblante, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por la confesión de la emoción–. Lo lamento, debimos...

Paz levantó una mano, aún sin levantar los ojos del piso y sonrió, aunque estando de perfil era algo difícil notarlo.

–Fue mi decisión –susurró con los ojos algo entrecerrados, como odiando aquel momento en que abandonó su hogar–. Mi responsabilidad. No hay culpable en todo este juego sino yo. Y cuando digo yo, hablo por Raven. Soy parte de ella...

–Eso no es verdad –le contradijo Terra, con tal vehemencia que la emoción miró de refilón a la rubia–. ¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Nosotros fuimos! ¡Caímos en la trampa! Nosotros somos quienes tenemos que pedir perdón...

–Terra, yo no hablo de venganzas ni de perdones. El olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón –recitó Paz, mirando el cielo, como si allí encontrara las respuestas a todas las preguntas del Universo–. Creo que te lo dije alguna vez.

–Sí, pero...

–No hay tiempo para conversar de esto. Hay que moverse ya –ordenó Paz, señalando el eterno camino de piedra, que parecía no variar nunca–. El tiempo corre y tenemos que alcanzarlo.

–Estás herida.

Era la primera vez que Rorek hablaba desde que Paz hubiera aparecido. La emoción sonrió con más sinceridad y levantó la vista hacia el mago albino, separándose de la columna, colocándose frente a él, aunque a distancia. El hechicero le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo, pero debió desviarla con algo de bochorno: la emoción sonreía con ironía. El corazón se le aceleró en una fracción de segundo, como saliéndose de su pecho y el estómago se apretaba con cada vez más fuerza. ¿Sería eso por lo que Paz le había sonreído de esa manera? ¿Había adivinado las reacciones que provocó en él? ¡Vamos, era sólo una emoción, no tenía por qué actuar de ese modo! _Imagínate que sucederá cuando vea a Raven. Me va a dar un paro cardíaco, _bromeó el hechicero mentalmente, mientras se reprendía por ser tan humano.

_–Me das asco, humano –_oyó que Malchior le decía, pero lo ignoró con sencillez.

Lanzó un suspiro, luchó por permanecer sereno –pues cualquier desliz, podía ser peligrosamente beneficioso para el drahón– y volvió a enfrentar esa mirada carmesí, que continuaba mirandolo, aunque con algo más de cordialidad, esta vez. Estaba 99% seguro de que Paz sabía lo que le ocurría, sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Si Paz lo sabía, quería decir que Raven también...

–No son más que algunos rasguños –desestimó la emoción, volviendo al muchacho hechicero a la realidad–. Otras están mucho peores que yo. ¡Tienen que darse prisa si quieren salir de aquí!

–¿Qué? ¿Salir de aquí? ¡No venimos aquí para salir! –saltó Red X, bastante enojado por la atención prodigada al mago y escandalizado por la proposición absurda de la muchacha–. ¡Estamos aquí para salvar a Raven!

–Muy audaz, X, pero inútil –dijo Paz, con algo de tristeza–. Debiste hacerme caso cuando te lo pedí. Nada de esto estaría pasando.

–Te equivocas. Pasaría de todas formas, pero no habría solución.

–Exacto. Y si no hay solución, desaparece el problema.

–¿¡Qué clase de lógica es esa!?

–Venimos por algo y no nos iremos sin cumplirlo –determinó Cyborg con firmeza, casi con rudeza–. Y no importa lo que digas. No nos rendiremos sin luchar.

La emoción suspiró. Parecía combatir con algo mucho más profundo e invisible que ella misma.

–No es que no lo desee –explicó, en voz baja–. No es que no quiera que tengan éxito... es sólo que... dudo que haya opción ya. Ravend decidió resistir, decidió luchar, pero...

–Siempre hay opción –dijo Terra, algo angustiada–. Siempre se puede pelear. Tenemos que intentarlo. No podemos rendirnos ahora, tenemos que continuar.

Azkael se adelantó a sus compañeros y colocó una mano en el hombro de la abatida emoción, de cuya capa comenzaban a aparecer algunas manchas negras adicionales. Paz levantó la vista, con aquella frialdad angustiada que caracterizaba sus ojos.

–No te culpes, por favor. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

–Lo sé, es sólo que eso es inherente a mí –reconoció la emoción, exhalando un suspiro. Levantó la vista y sonrió–. Tienen que continuar.

Azkael asintió, ocultando una extraña decepción que se comenzaba a apoderar de su pecho. En el fondo, había albergado la esperanza de que Paz lo reconociera, lograse recordar… pero era inútil: si Raven no lo reconocía, aquella emoción tampoco podría. Agachó la cabeza, cuestionándose el por qué de su continua lucha contra el pasado. ¿Por qué simplemente él no olvidaba? Incluso podría usar sus poderes en sí mismo, podría bloquear todo ese dolor y esa nostalgia que en nada le ayudaban. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en recuperar ese pasado?

_No quiero olvidar la única felicidad que he tenido_, pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes. Y era cierto: la única vez que había sido feliz había sido junto a ella, junto a Raven. Y aunque después el dolor los desgarró a ambos, no podía sino rememorar esa sonrisa, esos momentos en que nada parecía ir mal. Quería volver a esos días de inocencia y tranquilidad; sin embargo, se habían esfumado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Violentamente, cuando no estaba preparado. Aunque quizás nunca podría estar preparado para ver el sufrimiento que había enfrentado.

–Estás demasiado tenso –oyó que Paz le decía–. Déjame ayudarte.

–No, no te preocupes, yo estoy… –comenzó a excusarse Azkael, pero la emoción pareció ignorarlo, ya que posó una mano en su hombro y de inmediato una agradable calidez inundó su corazón, una placidez sobrenatural–. Gracias…

–No hay de qué –respondió ella, desviando sus ojos rápidamente, como si algo le incomodara. Azkael frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada–. Tienen que continuar, chicos. Me gustaría impedir que sigan, pero tengo la esperanza de que triunfen en esto.

–Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? –preguntó Cyborg, que notó la oculta tristeza que impregnaba la voz de la emoción–. ¿Estarás bien?

Paz asintió, repetidas veces, como si intentara convencerse a sí misma, más que al mitad metal.

–Podrías acompañarnos –sugirió Red X, acercándose con una gentileza poco usual en él–. No nos vendría mal una guía –por vez primera, el ladrón maldijo que su sonrisa se viera cubierta por su máscara.

–No, sería una pésima guía –rió Paz, cerrando los ojos para disimular una curiosa mueca de dolor–. Créanme, no conozco demasiado este lugar, pese a que nunca he salido de aquí. No se preocupen en todo caso, pues estoy segura de que encontrarán a alguna otra emoción que podrá ayudarles, como…

No había hecho atisbo de acabar la oración, cuando Rorek, apartando suavemente a Red X, se acercó a Paz, a una distancia bastante íntima. Podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello y contar cada textura de sus ojos; sin embargo, se quedó quieto, como una estatua marmórea, frente a ella. Azkael alzó una ceja, bastante sorprendido por la impulsiva acción del hechicero, la cual dejaba poco pie a la imaginación; Red X, apretó los puños e imaginó cuán bien se vería el idiota albino atravesado por una guadaña, luego quemado, para finalmente lanzar sus cenizas al fondo del mar. _La toca y lo mato_, pensó, sin pararse a pensar las causas y consecuencias de tan irracional resolución. _Se atreve a… _Los absurdos e impropios pensamientos del enardecido ladrón fueron interrumpidos por una exclamación.

–Oye, viejo, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –dijo Cyborg, con rostro de pocos amigos.

Rorek no respondió: seguía inmóvil, clavando su mirada celeste en el carmesí de ella, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mandíbula algo apretada. Paz, haciendo gala de su naturaleza, reflejaba la más absoluta calma y serenidad, como si aquella situación fuera de la más natural y común del mundo; sin embargo, había un tinte de curiosidad y anhelo en sus ojos que desconcertaba a los viajeros. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Rorek, de repente, alzó una mano y se la llevó al pecho, como si algo le quemara, aunque sin nunca sacar sus ojos de encima de ella. Lanzó un suspiro.

–Déjame… –susurró él, vacilante, algo tembloroso, apoyando suavemente sus manos en los brazos de ella–. Déjame curarte.

Las manos de él temblaban ligeramente cuando comenzó el proceso de curación y su rostro demostraba una hercúlea concentración, como si curar aquellas heridas fuera una tarea titánica.

–Eres audaz –comentó Paz, sin mostrar la más mínima tensión–. No era necesario que te probaras de esa forma.

–Era necesario –le contradijo él, en voz baja, mientras continuaba la operación–. Sabes que no puedo permitirme ningún desliz. No aquí.

–Eso para mí, sigue siendo un misterio –contestó ella, con su enigmática mirada perdida en un punto invisible–. Y sin embargo… no me desagrada. No creo ser la indicada, Rorek. No encontrarás en mí, tus respuestas.

–Eres parte de Raven –señaló él, con exasperada angustia.

–Pero no soy ella y es con ella quien debes hablar. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, pero no tientes al destino –le aconsejó Paz–. No vale la pena, Rorek.

–No opino igual. Además, puedo resistirlo y con eso me basta.

La emoción suspiró, consciente de que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera haría cambiar de opinión al mago albino. Y, por lo demás, en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera, lo que constituía una contradicción vital. Bueno, después de todo, Raven era una contradicción.

–No lo dudo –musitó Paz, sonriendo–. Sólo ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres?

–También tú.

Rorek volvió a reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje, ignorando las miradas –desde asesinas hasta totalmente desconcertadas–, que le enviaban. Ninguno entendía lo ocurrido entre el hechicero y la emoción, pero intuían que era algo importante. Azkael sonrió, malicioso, pues intuía que su compañero había intentado poner a prueba su autocontrol, estando cerca de una parte de Raven. Y lo había logrado. _Realmente está enamorado, pero es un sicótico, _rió mentalmente el líder de los Guardianes. _Bueno, considerando que tiene un dragón asesino en su mente, es bastante comprensible su actitud. _Suspiró.

Todos se dispusieron a continuar el camino. En especial Red X, quien sentía que, si no se ponía en movimiento de inmediato, iba a eliminar al primero que se le cruzase en el camino. Sobre todo sí era albino. Gruñó, lanzando mil maldiciones a su mente torcida y al idiota que lo enfermaba.

Terra, en tanto, luego de lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Cyborg quien le sonrió, se acercó a Paz, con algo de nerviosismo y mucho remordimiento.

–Escucha, sé que tú y yo… –comenzó la rubia, con algo de bochorno y dificultad, pero fue acallada.

–No digas nada –dijo Paz, sin brusquedad–. Lamento haberte metido en esto, pero nada puedo hacer para disuadirte. Ya habrá tiempo después para otras cosas.

–Venceremos esta vez –aseguró Terra, con su característica energía–. Te demostraré que soy de fiar.

–No necesito que demuestres nada. No soy Raven, es cierto, pero te aseguro que nunca hubo entre ustedes dos nada más que incomprensión. Y las cosas han cambiado mucho… Ya no tiene sentido sentir orgullo. ¿Sabes algo? Te ves mejor como una chica decidida e independiente, Terra. No tienes que rendirme cuentas.

Terra sonrió, impresionada ante las palabras de la emoción. Gratamente impresionada.

–Gracias... por escucharme. Pensaba que no querrías. Tenía que sacarme ese peso de encima. Me siento mucho más en paz, ahora.

–No te creo –dijo la emoción con sarcasmo.

–Creí que eras "Paz" –contestó la rubia, con malicia, haciendo las comillas con las manos–. Y eres bastante irónica.

La emoción sonrió, con algo de tristeza disimulada.

–Sí, bueno… muchas cosas han cambiado.

–Terra, es hora de continuar –avisó Cyborg, acercándose a las dos chicas, con una sonrisa fraterna–. ¿Estarás bien ¿verdad?

–No te preocupes, Cy –le guiñó un ojo–. Y lamento todo esto.

–Todo saldrá bien, lo sé. Sólo hay que tener fe, confianza…

–… y polvo de hadas, lo sé. La gente no cambia ¿verdad? –completó la emoción.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca y abrazó, algo abruptamente, a la emoción, quien abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y algo divertida.

–Sé que no eres Raven, pero… necesitaba hacerlo –musitó Cyborg, con lágrimas empañando sus ojos–. Perdóname.

–No hay nada que perdonar –susurró Paz–. Nada…

–Oigan, es hora de irnos –avisó Red X, hosco y amargo–. Apúrense.

Los dos Titanes se separaron de la emoción y sonrieron brevemente, para luego continuar su camino. Paz desapareció. Los cuervos alzaron el vuelo. El odio, el amor, la esperanza y la tristeza se mezclaban en esa tierra fantástica, y aunque cada corazón sentía diferente, todos latían por un mismo objetivo. Y lucharían por cumplirlo. Costase lo que costase.

* * *

–Ten más cuidado, amigo Chico Bestia –le aconsejó Starfire, con una triste sonrisa.

–Sí, gracias… ¡Pero quién se iba a imaginar que esa pared se iba a caer ante un golpecito! –exclamó el cambiante, sobándose un moretón en el costado.

–No toques nada ¿de acuerdo? –le ordenó Nightwing, con excesiva agresividad–. ¡No estamos para idioteces!

–Nightwing, por favor… –suplicó la pelirroja, controlando sus lágrimas.

–Vamos –fue lo único que dijo el líder.

Starfire agachó la cabeza, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más iba a resistir la actitud de su amado. Sentía como si el pecho se le abriera de dolor, como si garras invisibles se clavaran en su corazón, sin darle tregua. Sabía como disimular su sufrimiento, pero tenía miedo de que sus poderes fallaran si se reprimía demasiado.

–Star, es sólo un poco más –susurró Chico Bestia en su oído, con ternura–. Sólo un poco más y todo acabará. Estaremos bien, no te rindas ahora, por favor.

La alienígena abrazó brevemente al verde y apretó los ojos, luchando. Ese sólo abrazo sirvió para que una calidez sanadora inundara el cuerpo entero de ambos Titanes. Sufrían, pero no podían dejar de combatir. Se separaron, temerosos de que el pelinegro volviera sus pasos, los descubriera y armara una pelea.

–Gracias, amigo –dijo la pelirroja, mientras retomaba la caminata–. Lo necesitaba.

–Yo también –reconoció él–. Además, ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Ambos sonrieron y se apresuraron a reunirse con Nightwing.

El líder estaba sumamente enfadado y explosivo. Sentía que si alguien le hablaba de algo estúpido, por mínimo que fuera, iba a explotar y matar a alguien. Y no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como una fiera. Tampoco se paraba a reflexionar por qué, pues no le interesaba.

En el fondo, Nightwing sabía que algo muy malo sucedía con él. Pero era como si una personalidad mucho más oscura y poderosa que la suya propia se hubiera apoderado de él, sin permitirle sino obedecer. No comprendía tampoco, como es que sus amigos no lo habían notado, no habían intentado averiguar qué le sucedía. No los culpaba, los trataba como la peor basura cada vez que le dirigían la palabra. Y eso llenaba su corazón de angustia. O al menos, aquella parte de su corazón que aún podía controlar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? Veía cómo su novia, su amada Starfire, por quien daría su alma las veces que fuera necesaria, se partía de dolor cada vez que respondía con crueldad. Y eso lo hacía desear que la tierra se lo tragase. Pero no podía evitarlo.

–¡Vaya! –oyó que Chico Bestia exclamaba–. Esto sí es raro ¿no?

El pelinegro se detuvo y escrutó con su enmascarada mirada a lo que se refería su compañero. Una enorme puerta de piedra se alzaba frente a ellos. Habían recorrido bastante camino, luego de bajar por la escalera secreta. Al fin se encontraban con algo concreto, aunque no dejaba de ser inquietante.

La puerta era gigantesca, pero no era su tamaño lo que intimidaba, sino los dos enormes ojos grabados en ella. En medio de ellos, un extraño signo de interrogación se alzaba como una burda caricatura.

–Dice algo –mencionó Starfire, acercándose para ver mejor la puerta.

Nightwing alzó el brazo, para detener a la tamaraniana, pues podía tratarse de una trampa, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Maldito fuera.

–¿Y bien? ¿Muerde? –preguntó Chico Bestia, acercándose como agente secreto, mirando a todos los rincones–. ¿Está en español?

–Sí. Pero no entiendo qué es.

Los tres Titanes se acercaron al asegurarse de que no había peligro alguno y leyeron la curiosa inscripción que aparecía en la puerta. Realmente curiosa.

_¿Qué es eso que_

_más que la vida queremos,_

_más que la muerte tememos,_

_los ricos quieren,_

_los pobres tienen, _

_el mísero gasta_

_y ahorra quien malgasta?_

–¿Ah? –exclamó Chico Bestia, profundamente confundido–. ¿Qué es esto?

–Es una adivinanza –dijo Nightwing, seriamente–. Es evidente: tenemos que resolverla para poder cruzar.

–¿Qué es una adivinanza? –inquirió Starfire, tímidamente, preparándose para el dardo verbal de Nightwing.

Sin embargo, el líder no tuvo tiempo de responder nada –que, de todos modos, no iba a ser agresivo, pues luchaba contra esa nueva personalidad que quería absorberlo–, pues el cambiante se le adelantó, temeroso también de la reacción del pelinegro.

–Una adivinanza es como un juego. Te dicen unas pistas y tú tienes que adivinar qué es eso que te preguntan –intentó explicar el cambiante.

–Ah, comprendo, gracias.

Nightwing sintió como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, pero lo disimuló como siempre había hecho con las emociones que lo atormentaban.

–De acuerdo, hay que resolver esto –dijo.

–Es muy difícil –rezongó el verde, rascándose la cabeza–. ¿Qué queremos más que la vida? ¡Muchas cosas! ¡El amor, por ejemplo!

–Pero no le tememos más al amor que a la muerte –razonó Starfire, señalando lo que seguía del enigma–. Ni los ricos tienen…

El líder apoyó un puño en su barbilla, intentando concentrarse lo suficiente como para razonar con eficiencia. ¿Qué quería él más que su vida? A Starfire, por supuesto. ¿A qué le temía más que a la muerte?

–¿Qué quieren los ricos? –preguntó Starfire–. ¿Qué quieren los ricos que tengan los pobres?

–¿Humildad? –bromeó Chico Bestia–. No, es imposible. No lo sé, ¡dije que era demasiado difícil! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No hay nada que los ricos quieran! ¡O que los pobres tengan!

–Acabas de resolver el acertijo, Chico Bestia –dijo Nightwing.

–¿Qué?

El líder sonrió –la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo– y se acercó a la inscripción para repasarla una vez más. Starfire y Chico Bestia se miraron, sin entender nada, pero con una sonrisa vacilante en los labios. ¿Habían visto lo mismo que el otro? ¡Sí, Nightwing había sonreído! Starfire juntó las manos y musitó algo en su idioma. El verde apretó el puño, disimuladamente: era la primera victoria. El alma de Nightwing aún tenía esperanzas.

–Sí, creo que has resuelto la adivinanza.

–No niego que soy increíble y magnífico –sonrió el titán–, pero aún no entiendo de qué hablas, viejo.

–No estoy demasiado de acuerdo con esta adivinanza, pero creo que la respuesta es obvia –dijo el pelinegro–. ¿Qué queremos más que la vida, tememos más que la muerte, los ricos quieren, los pobres tienen, el mísero gasta y ahorra quien malgasta? ¡Nada!

–Muy bien razonado –dijo una voz profunda, que hizo temblar la tierra.

–¡Excelente trabajo, amigos! –felicitó Starfire, con excesiva animosidad–. ¡Hemos logrado pasar la primera puerta!

–Sólo quedan 349 –bromeó Chico Bestia–. No, bueno, vamos.

–Tengan cuidado, no quiero que nadie salga herido por un descuido –advirtió Nightwing, atravesando el extraño y gigantesco umbral.

–¡A su órden, mi capitán! –exclamó el cambiante, mirando cómplice a Starfire, quien no cabía en sí de alegría. Nightwing sólo sonrió de forma torcida e hizo señas al resto para que lo siguieran.

* * *

–¡Auch! ¡Viejo, este tipo es agresivo! –rezongó Chico Flash, luego de ser derribado aparatosamente por el demonio Galel–. ¡Y ya se le subieron los humos!

–¡Flash, ponte serio! –le regañó Jinx, mientras evitaba que unas bolas de fuego le hirieran; sin embargo, en su rostro se apreciaba una leve sonrisa traviesa, juguetona, que inflamó al velocista.

–Como mande mi reina –bromeó él.

Arthur, en tanto, ajeno a las guasas entre los enamorados, batallaba sin cesar contra el enemigo, más consciente de lo que estaba en juego. Si perdían, todo estaba perdido. La Guerra tendría la balanza a favor del Infierno. No podía permitirlo. No podía una Guerra tan importante comenzar con una derrota. Menos por una derrota en la que él sería el culpable. Sin embargo, también sabía que no iba a resistir mucho más. No era tan fuerte y vital como los dos jóvenes héroes que peleaban a su lado: tenía una energía agotable y ya comenzaba a escasearle. Jadeaba, estaba adolorido y sus ataques cada vez eran más débiles. Y no podía seguir dependiendo del velocista y la hechicera de la mala suerte: era condenarlos a una muerte que no merecían. Eran aún jóvenes, no podían morir…

–Tenemos que intentar otra estrategia –dijo Jinx, derribando una pared para escudarse–. Esto se está saliendo de control.

–Llamé por ayuda –dijo Chico Flash, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro–, por si acaso… ¡Oh, vamos, no es tan poderoso! ¡Es sólo cuestión de enfocarse y…!

Una enorme ráfaga de fuego destruyó la pared–escudo en miles de pequeñas astillas. De inmediato, un intempestivo rayo de energía golpeó al trío de combatientes, derribándolos. Una risa suave, pero claramente burlesca, inundó el desastroso ambiente, haciéndoles hervir la sangre.

–Han luchado con valentía –comenzó Galel, altivo y gallardo con su hercúleo físico y su sonrisa maliciosa, oscura–, pero perderán como cucarachas. Lo siento, pero ya ha sido suficiente diversión por hoy. Tengo una misión que cumplir, les aconsejo que se aparten.

–No te acercarás a ella –gruñó Arthur, pugnando por levantarse–. No lo harás.

–¡Vamos, presumido! –se burló Chico Flash, siempre tan liviano e irreflexivo–. ¿Nos tienes miedo que no sigues peleando? ¿Eres un gallina? –dicho y hecho comenzó a imitar el ruido de la famosa ave, con mímica incluida.

Jinx se palmeó la cara, suspirando.

–Tenemos que distraerlo, llevarlo afuera o terminará derrotándonos –susurró la pelirosada a Arthur.

–Lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo –repuso él, con disimulada desesperación.

Chico Flash seguía su ridícula pantomima. En los ojos del joven velocista se podía apreciar la máximo concentración y alerta que dominaba todos sus movimientos. Podía parecer un idiota, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía: intentaba provocarlo. No hay peor luchador que aquel que combate con ira. Y eso intentaba lograr.

–Eres realmente patético, humano –rió Galel, muy lejano a la emoción que el pelirrojo quería conseguir–. Sería un estupendo bufón para mi Señor, pero temo que tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

–¡Uy, el ser de las tinieblas es un tipo ocupado! –gritó Chico Flash, exagerando sus gestos–. ¡Perdone usted!

–Flash, ya basta –le advirtió Jinx, notando que el demonio fruncía el ceño, molesto.

–¡Es que, mi reina, tienes que admitir que he sido un vulgar patán! –continuó el velocista, mandándole un beso a la hechicera de la mala suerte–. ¡Este inocente ser tiene cosas importantes que hacer! ¡Y yo estoy importunando su angelical existencia! ¡He sido un monstruo! Podría ser su hijo ¿no lo crees?

–Es increíble como los anfibios miserables del Universo actúan con tanta soberbia –musitó Galel, controlando la agresividad de su voz–. No te atrevas a volver a dirigirme la palabra de ese modo ¿escuchaste rata insignificante?! –rugió, alzando sus alas y creando un viento que los embistió contra la pared, que se destruyó ante el golpe.

Una bola de fuego intentó vaporizar a los luchadores, quienes debieron cubrirse tras la pared de la habitación contigua. El demonio, ofuscado y lleno de odio, había olvidado su misión principal, al menos de momento, para castigar con todo su poder a esos híbridos infames.

–Lo hiciste enojar –reprendió Jinx a Chico Flash, intentando parecer liviana y despreocupada, aunque en realidad se sentía sumamente inquieta y algo asustada por la reacción del enemigo.

–Esa era la idea –reconoció el velocista, sobándose un brazo que le quedó resentido en el ataque–, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea muy buena.

–¿A quién le pediste que nos ayudara, chico? –preguntó Arthur, visiblemente herido y cansado, refiriéndose al socorro de emergencia que había solicitado el pelirrojo.

–A los Titanes Este. Sé que se van a demorar, pues están en Ciudad Acero, pero no tenía otra opción –se excusó–. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. No podemos permitir que nos derrote ¿entienden? No podemos. No puedo explicarles más ahora, pero es muy importante que ese engendro no llegue a la habitación principal del fondo.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Jinx, con energía–. Si nos quedamos tenemos todas las de perder, porque nuestros ataques son limitados en espacios cerrados. Al aire libre puedo pelear mejor.

–De acuerdo, en marcha –dijo Chico Flash, rogando en el fondo de su corazón que esa jugarreta suya no le costara la vida a nadie.

* * *

Jesse se paseaba por su cámara privada, con una imborrable sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro sobrenatural. Su habitación era todo lo normal y humana que su naturaleza no era: había una cama grande y ancha, un estante con libros y algunas otras cosas personales. Nada fuera de lo común; sin embargo, aquella habitación tenía una cualidad especial: estaba regida por las leyes de la física terrestres, pese a que estaba ubicada en el Infierno. Había sido construida con ese propósito, exclusivamente para él, para que pudiera satisfacer todos los apetitos humanos que aún quedaran en su interior, sin que nadie lo molestara. Tomó una manzana de un canasto y la mordió, disfrutando de la acidez de la fruta, recordando el largo tiempo que había transcurrido sin probar algo de comer. Como demonio, no lo necesitaba, pero como humano, disfrutaba de esos detalles.

Inspiró un poco de aire y retomó su caminar. Se paseaba con tranquilidad, mientras repasaba los últimos detalles de su brillante plan. Todo salía a la perfección. Incluso había conseguido un bono extra: el alma del chico humano Grayson, que se hallaba ligada a la de Raven. Si lograba corromper el alma de su vulnerable media hermana, lo que ni por una milésima de segundo dudaba que haría, también obtendría la del muchachito. Suspiró, aún sonriendo. El cuervo y el petirrojo: dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aún saboreaba las victorias que había acumulado, subrayando el hecho de que todo lo había conseguido gracias a su astucia. Todo era cosa de frialdad, concentración y no subestimar al enemigo. Esos anfibios terrestres podían ser patéticos y miserables, pero no podía subestimarlos. Él mismo tenía gotas de sangre humana y sabía cuán indomable y soberbia era la raza. Cuán impredecible. Cuán resistente. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, medir sus ataques con precisión, atacar los puntos más débiles y todo estaría ganado.

Tenía que admitir que no había contado con la terca resistencia de Raven, quien insistía en no doblegar su espíritu. La chica tenía una fuerza de voluntad admirable, pero poco a poco estaba comenzando a ceder. Debía admitir también, a su pesar, que hubo un tiempo en que le alarmó una extraña barrera luminosa que se había apoderado del alma de la hechicera, haciéndola invulnerable a todo tipo de tortura o ataque. No obstante, luego de estudiarlo y reflexionarlo con cuidado, Jesse logró reconocer qué era esa resistencia tan peculiar y rió a carcajadas cuando lo hizo. Amor. Su media hermanita había desenterrado un sentimiento que procuró ocultar, incluso a sí misma, por mucho tiempo, en el desesperado intento de aferrarse a algo por lo que luchar. Utilizó ese propio sentimiento para romper esa inútil barrera, de la que ahora quedaban sólo puntitos de luz. Raven, lentamente, comenzaba a hundirse en una densa y vacía oscuridad, de la que ya no podría salir. Él se aseguraría de ello. Su alma estaba tan maltratada que la chica no podría aguantar mucho más...

–Corazón, siempre tan pensativo –oyó una seductora e irresistible voz femenina a su espalda.

–Aeris, me conoces, sabes que suelo venir aquí cuando no quiero ser molestado –respondió el demonio, volteando, con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Frente a él estaba Aeris, una demonesa, de alto rango –aunque menor que el de él–, cuya belleza infernal solo era superada por su ambición. Era un súcubo, por lo que sus victorias en la jerarquía del Infierno, se debían a sus artes de seducción y conquista más que a simples estrategias políticas. Siempre andaba completamente desnuda, pese a que unas escamas amarronadas le cubrían su intimidad y senos, como también los hombros, la parte posterior del brazo y los muslos. Llevaba el cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura, unos ojos maliciosos y penetrantes y un par de alas de murciélago, terminadas en garras; las tres cosas de un color rojo fuego. Una cola fina y escamosa, como de lagarto, del mismo color de su piel, se enrollaba juguetonamente en las provocativas piernas. La sensualidad y coquetería de su cuerpo, contrastaba con la agresividad seductora de las gruesas garras que sobresalían de sus pies. Su piel brillaba, destilando lujuria a cada rincón. Para completar el cuadro, la demonesa llevaba una guadaña de plata, de un metro y medio de largo, que en el extremo opuesto de la hoja, llevaba un punzón.

–Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí –dijo ella, acercándose lujuriosamente a él, sin soltar su arma, la cual utilizó para atraer al demonio hacia ella.

–No ahora, Aeris –dijo él, manteniéndose frío y marmóreo. Conocía los trucos de la demonesa y no estaba para juegos–. Sabes muy bien lo que opino de esto.

–Sabes que quieres –musitó ella, acercando sus labios, que ardían como hierro candente, a su cuello–. ¿Notas tu sangre hervir? No puedes resistirte a mí.

Él la tomó por el cuello y la apartó de sí con brusquedad, casi con brutalidad. Ella seguía sonriendo, pese a ello. Jesse la soltó y la fulminó con la mirada.

–No juegues conmigo, Aeris –le advirtió el demonio, con autoridad–. Sabes lo que te conviene ¿verdad?

–Vamos, admítelo –dijo ella, envolviendo el torso de su acompañante con su cola y arañando su rostro con las garras de sus alas–. Sabes que me deseas. Tienes algo de humano ¿no? ¡Oh, Jesse, relájate! No tienes para qué aparentar.

Jesse gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo a esa demonesa que lo desconcentraba de todo sus planes. Tenía que mandarla lejos, porque, por desgracia, ella tenía razón: sus instintos humanos salían a flote cuando andaba ella cerca. Evidentemente.

–Sal de mi vista –ordenó.

–¿Qué harás para obligarme? –dijo Aeris.

El semi demonio se quedó mirándola con ira y volteó, dando por terminada la conversación. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que el demonio creyó que se había marchado, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Resonó el ruido del metal chocando contra el suelo; la guadaña de la demonio quedó abandonada en el piso. De repente, Jesse sintió como unas manos calientes rasgaban su camisa desde atrás, mientras unos labios voraces besaban su cuello con salvaje pasión. Las garras de las alas de Aeris comenzaron a tocar los costados del demonio, lenta y seductoramente. La cola acarició, por debajo del pantalón, las piernas de él, sin prisa, con provocación. La camisa comenzó a ceder lentamente ante las rasgaduras, cuando Jesse volteó para detener esa insolente locura. Su grito de ira quedó silenciado por un beso de lujuria animal. Con sus manos en el cuello del demonio, Aeris profundizó el beso, mordiendo sus labios, jugueteando con su lengua, totalmente a su voluntad. Lo arrastró a la cama, sin dejar de besarlo, y lo tumbó con violenta pasión, mientras se instalaba sobre él.

–Aeris... –susurró Jesse, intentando racionalizar la situación y sobreponerse a las caricias del súcubo.

–Sólo disfrútalo –dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo obligó a colocar los brazos en forma de cruz y comenzó a lamer todo el pecho del demonio, succionando, chupando, mordiendo, al tiempo que movía violentamente las caderas, sin cesar, frotando su intimidad desnuda contra su masculinidad, aún cubierta con ropa. Jesse tenía un quejido atravesado en la garganta, pero se mordía el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido. Maldecía sus instintos humanos tan manipulables y su voluntad. Tenía que poner fin a esa idiotez ya.

Con algo de brutalidad volteó a la demonesa, quedando encima de ella, mirándola con clara cólera. Comenzó a incorporarse para terminar esa impertinencia, cuando un movimiento imprevisto de Aeris lo descolocó. El súcubo se colgó de su cuello con las manos, mientras hacia algo similar con sus piernas, cruzándolas tras su cintura. Aquella era posible, debido a que la criatura desplegó las alas y se mantuvo en el aire.

–¡Aeris! –rugió el demonio, iracundo–. ¡Voy a...!

La demonesa sonrió, sin dejarlo terminar su amenaza, y comenzó a simular un movimiento coital con todo su cuerpo. Jesse comenzó a sudar y a respirar entrecortadamente, reconociendo esas reacciones de su cuerpo como exclusivas de su parte humana. Apretó los dientes para no soltar ningún sonido que delatase el deseo que reprimía y utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para tumbar al súcubo contra la cama. Aeris emitió un leve gemido de dolor, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

–No te resistas –susurró ella en su oído, sin soltar su abrazo, mientras con la lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja–. Sé que me deseas.

Un leve brillo rojo emanó de las uñas de la demonesa y de inmediato, Jesse destensó los músculos, para luego saborearse con la lengua. Su mirada había cambiado; los ojos le destellaban de lujuria.

–Tal vez estés en lo cierto –admitió él, abalanzándose sobre sus labios.

Comenzó una lucha encarnizada por el control. Los besos estaban llenos de pasión salvaje; la sangre pronto comenzó a brotar, por las continuas mordidas de los labios de ambos. Él se separó y se relamió la sangre que tenía, mirándola intensamente. Él comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello sin ternura alguna, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda, trazando un camino de sangre que no hizo sino excitar aún más al demonio. Jesse terminó de ocuparse de su cuello para proseguir con sus perfectos pechos. Agarró uno con la mano izquierda, apretando y manoseando a su antojo, mientras el otro era asaltado sin piedad por su lengua y dientes. Aeris sonreía, complacida, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

De pronto un rugido animal de placer salió de la garganta del demonio: Aeris había usado su larga cola escamosa para introducirse en su pantalón y comenzar a masajear su miembro. La demonesa abrió las piernas provocativamente y con la cola con la que masturbaba a su presa, se deshizo de la ropa que importunaba. Pronto ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Jesse, obnubilado por el deseo, se posicionó sobre la entrada del súcubo y la penetró violentamente, sin más ceremonias. Un gemido gutural nació del pecho del demonio, que inició las embestidas, rápidas, profundas y salvajes. Aeris, disfrutando de su victoria, lo volteó sobre su espalda y comenzó a cabalgarlo, mientras él gemía de placer. Con sus uñas marcó su pecho, dejando regueros de sangre que escurrieron por su torso.

Jesse ardía por el placer que le provocaba su subalterna. Las venas de todo el cuerpo le palpitaban, como si fuego corriera por ellas y sudaba sin control, jadeando. El orgasmo estaba muy cerca y él anhelaba, en lo profundo de su ser, liberarse sin pudor alguno dentro de ella. No obstante, aún su mente estaba funcionando y sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Aeris notó la extraña lucha mental que mantenía el demonio y aumentó la intensidad de su vaivén, provocando nuevos gemidos en el demonio. Sin embargo, de repente los ojos de Jesse se abrieron desmesuradamente, con odio, y la demonesa fue lanzada contra la pared opuesta.

–¿Qué rayos...? –musitó ella, adolorida por el golpe.

–Buen intento, Aeris –oyó la jadeante, pero burlona voz de Jesse, quien se había vuelto a colocar los pantalones. Se estaba secando el sudor del rostro con la mano y procuraba controlar su agitada respiración; era obvio que aún estaba excitado, pero el autodominio que se exigía era mucho más feurte–, pero yo no soy el trofeo de caza de nadie. Que te quede claro.

El demonio se agachó junto a la caída demonesa, demostrando una auto–disciplina increíble, y la tomó por la barbilla.

–Suerte para la próxima –le deseó, con mofa–. Si quieres ir a fastidiar a alguien, ve con mi prisionera, que hace tiempo que no tiene compañía. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Te aseguro que la próxima vez que te atrevas a jugar conmigo, no te irá tan bien, preciosa.

Dicho esto, Jesse se incorporó y desapareció por una puerta lateral, con su torso desnudo y escultural aún sudoroso.


	22. Caminando hacia el Infierno II Parte

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Sí, logré encontrar algo de inspiración perdida! Estoy algo apresuraad y no alcanzaré a dejar agradecimientos individuales, pero cuando pueda, editaré y haré lo que me corresponde. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme siempre y espero disfruten de este capítulo! Cualquier error, disculpadme, pero la prisa me apremia xD ¡Un abrazo grande a todos, los quiero!

_**Caminando hacia el Infierno II Parte**_

Aeris, la altiva demonesa, jugueteaba con su guadaña, mirando el rincón de su propia recámara. Aún no olvidaba el claro desaire que le hiciera Jesse y pensaba en qué podía vengar su ira y frustración. No tenía demasiadas ganas de corretear a sus patéticos subalternos, la verdad, y se le comenzaban a agotar las posibles actividades. Debería estar ayudando al Hijo de Trigon con el plan de conquistar el Plano Bajo, pero las últimas circunstancias le hacían dudar si eso era lo que realmente quería. Era ambiciosa, pero el Universo no le llamaba la atención, por alguna extraña razón.

Bufó. Estaba pensando sólo idioteces, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Tenía que moverse o iba a sucumbir al aburrimiento. Perezosamente se dirigió a la salida de su recamara para ir a dar una caminata vaga por algún rincón, cuando un recuerdo útil se le asomó por la cabeza.

_Si quieres ir a fastidiar a alguien, ve con mi prisionera, que hace tiempo que no tiene compañía._

Maldito demonio engreído. Bueno, engreído, pero bastante listo. Sí, quizás podría ir a molestar a la híbrida prisionera, tal vez fuera entretenido y le despejara la mente un poco. Asió su arma con algo más de fuerza y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, salió de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, por el pasillo —en teoría, oculto— que conducía a la celda especial de la media hermana de Jesse. Tarareaba una melodía sin compás: era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. De pronto, no obstante, se topó con un bulto peludo en la reja anterior a la puerta principal.

— ¡Asqueroso estorbo! —exclamó la demonesa, con maldad—. ¡Sal de mi camino!

—No puedes pasar sin permiso, Aeris —murmuró la criatura sin moverse un palmo—. Y ni siquiera tú puedes saltarte las reglas.

Se trataba de un ser que, a simple vista, hubiera pasado por la mezcla entre un lobo y una hiena. Tenía un pelaje abundante, hermoso y brillante, de color marrón y blanco. Tenía los ojos de un violeta suave, que solía confundirse con azul añil a simple vista, y unas líneas café adornaban su hocico, del cual brotaban hilillos de sangre que nunca escurrían. Algo similar ocurría con sus patas, fuertes y bien formadas, terminadas en unas garras nada despreciables. La cola no era demasiado larga, pero sí muy frondosa y elegante. Lo más particular de la criatura era que llevaba un collar puesto, con un único —al parecer— rubí en el centro.

— ¡Apártate, Basta! —ordenó el súcubo, amenazándolo con su guadaña—. ¡Tengo los permisos para pasar por aquí! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarme el paso!?

Basta no se inmutó. Tenía una expresión resignada en el rostro, aunque los ojos brillantes relucían con verdadero odio asesino. Lanzó un gruñido y se hizo a un lado para dejar vía libre a la demonesa.

—Informaré sobre esto, bestia asquerosa —le aseguró Aeris, lanzándole una mirada de infinito desdén.

—Haz lo que quieras, demonio —le respondió el guardián de la reja.

Cuando Aeris desapareció por el largo pasillo que seguía, Basta lanzó un aullido de rabia. Se paseó, enfurecido, por el reducido espacio con que contaba. Él podía haber hecho mil artimañas en su vida, pero en definitiva, no se merecía todo eso. No se lo merecía.

—Algún día me quitaré este maldito collar —juró la bestia infernal, mirando hacia la nada—. Algún día me las van a pagar.

Resultaba que Basta había sido un hombre, lejos, hacia ya muchos años. Había sucumbido ante la tentación de unos demonios y había entregado su alma al infierno a cambio de ciertos beneficios. Necio. Estúpido. Los demonios cumplieron con su parte y se llevaron su alma por cien años. Luego tenían que devolverlo a la Tierra: ese era el trato. Jesse cambió el acuerdo y lo convirtió en esa bestia que era ahora, sometido por siempre a la voluntad de su amo. Sólo Jesse podía quitarle la maldición que portaba el collar, que, en cualquier caso, no estaba adornado con un rubí. La correa estaba hecha de pecados. Sí, de pecados, de sus pecados como hombre, que resultaron no ser pocos.

Pesaba bastante la correa, pero lo peor era ese maldito rubí, que, en realidad, no era un rubí. Allí estaba contenida la maldición y estaba hecho de sangre. La sangre que él, como ser humano, había derramado al cometer un crimen por venganza. Maldita fuera aquella noche en que se le ocurrió confiar en dos demonios. ¡Sólo a un imbécil como él le podía haber ocurrido! Ahora sólo esperaba alguna señal, alguna oportunidad para poder librarse de su amo y su carga. Lo haría sin dudar, cuando pudiera. Pagaría cualquier cosa por su libertad.

—Mientras, no perderé ninguna oportunidad para arruinarle sus estúpidos planes —masculló, volviendo a recostarse en su sitio de guardia, donde había sido delegado.

* * *

Aeris ya había olvidado el pequeño incidente con la cucaracha de Basta y caminaba resuelta hacia la celda de la prisionera. Caminó algún trecho y se topó con una gigantesca puerta, demasiado desproporcionada con el diseño de la celda de la prisionera que había tenido en mente. Tenía un par de columnas decorativas, color negro, llenas de grabados y mensajes en código. No obstante, se limitó a hacer un gesto de asombro con el rostro y a acercarse a la puerta para entrar.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira, Ragna, a quien tenemos aquí –Se oyó una voz espectral y algo morbosa, por encima de la demonesa.

Aeris levantó la vista, bastante molesta con las continuas interrupciones inútiles que había sufrido a lo largo del camino. Comenzaba a cuestionarse si era tan buena idea ir a fastidiar a Raven.

—¡Si es el juguetito del amo! –se burló la tal Ragna, con un odiosa sonrisa.

Se trataba de los Guardianes de la Celda. ¿Por qué maldita sea tiene que haber guardianes para todo? La híbrida no podía salir de la celda, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué tanto aparataje? Jesse era un idiota. Los centinelas eran criaturas realmente repelentes, a simple vista.

Ambos eran unas bestias muy raras: parecían la mezcla de un buitre –por el pico curioso que tenían— y un dragón sin alas. Ragna, la hembra, era de color verde y poseía una crin que le abarcaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola de lagarto, de un tono plateado. Su hermano y compañero –peculiar relación—, Shadow, era negro con el abdomen blanco. Un gigantesco flequillo le cubría por completo los ojos y parte del rostro, dejando sólo descubierto sus fauces, llenas de dientes afilados.

Entre las patas de Ragna había un curioso huevo de considerable tamaño, que la hembra cuidaba con recelo, pese a su actitud zumbona.

—¿Qué has dicho, asquerosa rata? –rugió Aeris, ya harta de que aquel día todos la molestaran.

—Yo no he dicho nada –dijo Ragna, cínicamente—. ¿Qué desea la hermosa dama?

—Sí, ¿qué desea la poderosa Aeris? –le secundó Shadow, sonriendo burlonamente.

La demonesa no respondió en seguida, debatiéndose entre convertir en polvo a esos dos asquerosos impertinentes o dejarlos vivir. Nadie los extrañaría, era seguro, pero le molestaba pensar en qué le diría el idiota de Jesse cuando se enterara. Si los había puesto como malditos centinelas en la maldita puerta, por algo sería y no tenía ganas de ser reprendida por un impulso. Tomó aire, apretó su guadaña con más fuerza y sonrió con hipocresía.

—Deseo pasar, honorables centinelas. –Realmente era enfermante ver el cinismo entre las criaturas del infierno—. Tengo el permiso del Hijo de su Majestad.

Las dos bestias rieron con gran sorna, provocando que el súcubo frunciera el ceño. De pronto, ambos centinelas la miraron con curiosidad y se apartaron de su camino.

—Pase usted, ama –dijo Shadow, inclinándose, mientras parecía que sus ojos le deseaban la más horrible de las muertes.

—Su presencia es un regalo para nosotros –canturreó Ragna, con similar gesto.

—Púdranse –les espetó Aeris, sin poder contenerse. Y pasó entre ambas criaturas, que ya desentendiéndose de la demonesa como entretención, habían comenzado a juguetear morbosamente entre sí, aunque sin perder de vista jamás, el miserable huevo.

_Malditos centinelas del demonio, _pensó Aeris, pensando en que le "sugeriría amablemente" a Jesse, cuando tuviera la oportunidad que sacara a esos engendros. Basta era una cucaracha aceptable, pero esos dos… Bufó, con infinito desprecio. Abrió la enorme puerta y entró a una reducida habitación. Decidió no reflexionar ni preguntarse cómo era posible que una puerta de un tamaño tan colosal llevara a una celda tan insignificante: ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas y pensamientos, para agregar otros más. La habitación estaba hecha de fuego y oscuridad. Apenas podía ver dónde pisaba, pero el calor de las paredes compuestas de flamas, la ayudaban a guiarse. Finalmente se detuvo, para intentar adaptar su vista.

—¿Te enviaron a admirar la decoración? –oyó que una voz le decía, con ironía.

La demonesa se dio vuelta con rapidez, pues la voz le había hablado a sus espaldas. Era masculina, pues eso quería decir que no podía ser la prisionera quien le había hablado. En efecto, se trataba de una especie de perro. Era de un color rojo oscuro, tenía una contextura muy delgada, un hocico afilado y un pelaje fino. No tenía orejas, lo cual le daba un aspecto escalofriante, lo que se acentuaba con su cuello largo. Ambos ojos eran de un color rojo intenso y brillaban como rubíes. Tenía una cola muy delgada y larga, como la de un mono, que le daba un aspecto aún más curioso y extraño a primera vista. El pelaje lo tenía erizado en el lomo y en la cabeza, como si estuviera listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Ah, eres tú, Destroy –musitó Aeris, reconociéndolo.

El demonio perro soltó una risa.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte –se excusó, con gravedad—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Destroy la miró con intensidad, sin decir nada los primeros segundos. Luego sonrió, algo macabramente.

—Fui designado recientemente para vigilar a la prisionera –dijo con solemnidad—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de ti?

Aeris frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando Jesse había puesto tanta vigilancia? El asunto, de verdad, comenzaba a fastidiarla. A fastidiarla en serio. ¿A qué rayos le temía el Gran Hijo del Demonio? Estaba bastante intrigada, pero no era momento para preguntarse esos asuntos, pues había venido a despejarse y eso es lo que haría.

—Vine por aburrimiento, la verdad –admitió la demonio, mirando a su alrededor con bastante desconfianza, pues ya no se fiaba de lo que pudiera haber—. Quiero despejarme un poco la mente.

Destroy asintió, comprendiendo el razonamiento. Se paseó un momento por la reducida celda, sin prestar atención al calor sofocante que emanaba de todos lados. Un ligero tintinear de cadenas, hizo que el demonio perro gruñera y dirigiera su cabeza hacia la prisionera.

—Y también estoy algo harto de estar tanto tiempo encerrado –divagó—. ¿Quieres cambiar un rato? Digo, yo salgo y vago por allí y tú te quedas y haces lo que te plazca con ella. Después de todo, yo tengo autorización de tratarla como se me de en gana.

Aeris sonrió. Por primera vez, se encontraba con alguien digno y agradable en esa odiosa jerarquía impuesta por Jesse. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Adoro tu rápida comprensión –comentó el súcubo, con complacencia.

Destroy rió.

—Es esencial para estos tiempos –contestó—. Bueno, nos veremos después. ¡Eh, Raven, te dejo con una amiga! Suerte –masculló, malignamente, mientras salía de la celda, con la cola agitándose, como sucedía cada vez que algo le regocijaba.

El silencio invadió rápidamente el reducido espacio. Aeris comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, pese a su plan inicial. Desechó con terquedad ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué habría de sentirse incómoda? Reprimió una risotada de orgullo y se dirigió a donde suponía estaba la prisionera. En efecto, cuando sus ojos se hubieron adaptado completamente a la curiosa oscuridad algo sofocante, que estaba presente en el lugar, pudo advertir el lugar donde se hallaba la híbrida. Estaba encadenada por las muñecas a la pared, de modo que podía arrodillarse, pero no avanzar un paso. Tenía el leotardo rasgado y sangraba abundantemente, debido a las numerosas heridas aún abiertas. Estaba cabizbaja y respiraba acompasadamente, como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Así que esta es la polémica Raven –comenzó Aeris, sintiéndose nuevamente dueña del terreno.

La híbrida no hizo ademán de haberla oído y no movió ni un músculo, lo que no sorprendió a la demonesa, que se esperaba una reacción de ese estilo. Empuñó con regocijo su gigantesca oz y volvió a experimentar esa sensación fría, pero agradable, que la invadía antes de causar sufrimiento a algo o alguien.

—¿Qué, no me hablas? Yo sí soy real, como supongo que sabrás. No te conviene ignorarme De verdad que no.

—Lárgate –ordenó la joven, con una voz cargada de odio y angustia, a la vez.

—¿Qué me largue? ¡Vaya, eso fue inesperado! –se burló Aeris, disfrutando del juego. Pudo observar como la prisionera se tensaba al oír sus palabras, consciente de que se burlaba de ella—. ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?

Silencio nuevamente. Finalmente, Raven alzó la mirada. Rojo con rojo chocaron con violencia. Aeris tenía que reconocer, al menos para sí misma, que nunca había visto una mirada tan oscura e intensa como aquella. Parecía que la atravesaba con ella, pues era tal el odio que destilaba que era imposible no impresionarse. No obstante, si observaba con más detenimiento, podía adivinarse que toda aquella cólera era un mero disfraz de una desesperación mucho mayor. Y Aeris era una buena observadora.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la híbrida, lenta y fríamente.

—Divertirme un rato –contestó Aeris, alzando las alas y quedando suspendida en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas y la cola colgando—. Y me contaron que eres una excelente diversión.

Raven no respondió. La siguió atravesando con su mirada, sin pronunciar palabra. Finalmente, bajó la vista, perdiéndola en la nada. Soltó un suspiro.

—Haz lo que quieras –musitó, cansada.

Aeris alzó las cejas y una sonrisa malvada se insinuó en su rostro. Por supuesto que haría lo que quería, pero le agradaba que ella lo hubiera dicho. Se sentía dominadora, autoritaria. Se sentía muy bien.

—Bueno, comencemos entonces. –La demonesa convirtió su enorme guadaña en un látigo de nueve colas hecho de fibra de hierro—. ¿Te molestaría voltearte? ¿O tendrá que hacerse a las malas?

No hubo respuesta. Aeris sentía que el aburrimiento desaparecía.

—Supongo que será a las malas –chasqueó los dedos y se concentró en lo que deseaba. Ése era el método que Jesse, en uno de los tantos momentos juntos, le había enseñado a emplear en esa habitación que estaba bajo reglas especiales. Pronto la híbrida, con un quejido de dolor, sintió que quedaba de espaldas a la demonesa, y las púas de sus muñecas se hacían más dolorosas. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, Aeris rasgó la inexistente tela que cubría a su víctima, dejando la espalda desnuda a la vista. Los ojos le brillaron, con júbilo.

—¿Sabes que es esto? –preguntó, como quien habla del tiempo, alzando su extraño látigo—. No es común ¿sabes? Es muy especial. Pero quiero probar su nivel básico, primero. Para comenzar con suavidad, ya sabes.

El látigo cortó el aire. Raven cerró los ojos cuando sintió el golpe, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Dolía, claro, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación. Poco a poco se había vuelto insensible a algunos tipos de dolor. No obstante, sabía que esa demonesa no se iba a contentar hasta no hacerla gritar de dolor. Bufó. Todos los demonios eran iguales. Sin embargo, tenía que controlarse, tenía que resistir a esas torturas, tenía que dominar su odio…

Otro chasquido. Un leve quejido se atravesó en su garganta, pese a que se obligó a no dejarlo salir. La sangre comenzó a brotar y a escurrir lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas. La espalda le ardía. El corazón, si es que aún tenía, se apretaba con angustia en su pecho, rogándole que detuviera todo eso.

—Reconozco que eres fuerte –oyó la voz de Aeris, con cierta nota zumbona—. Muchos otros, más grandes y resistentes que tú, han implorado la muerte después de sólo esos dos golpes. Supongo que las tácticas de Jesse te han endurecido. Sin embargo, no te durará mucho ese silencio, te lo aseguro.

Alzó el látigo, que brilló de un color negro intenso, y volvió a golpear a Raven con ella, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alzó la cabeza, mirando el techo de fuego como si allí pudiera encontrar la cura a todo su sufrimiento, y se esforzó en reprimir un grito. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. Ese golpe había sido distinto, era…

—¿Duele, verdad? –se ufanó Aeris, que no cabía en sí de alegría—. Déjame ilustrarte: este látigo está hecho de dolor. Es dolor en sí mismo. Y puedo golpearte con él. Genial ¿no crees? Además, puedo hacerle ciertas modificaciones. Y puedo concentrar dolor físico y emocional al mismo tiempo. Una joyita de tortura, a decir verdad.

Nuevos chasquidos en el aire. La mitad demonio no pudo contenerse y gritó, como no había gritado nunca, ni siquiera delante de Jesse y sus macabros métodos. No podía creer que existiera un dolor de tal magnitud y que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Las lágrimas le escurrieron por las mejillas y entre los gritos de dolor, se mezclaron sollozos. No obstante, ya había resistido mucho tiempo, no iba a flaquear ahora. No iba a implorarle...

—La la la —tarareó Aeris, como quien se encuentra en el más cómodo balneario—. Puedo hacer esto por siempre ¿sabes? Es súper relajante. Si alguna vez sales de aquí, te aconsejo que lo intentes.

La joven estaba concentrada al máximo para poder soportar el dolor que le infringía ese endemoniado látigo, por lo que no escuchó lo que le decía la demonesa. Tenía que haber un modo de insensibilizarse ante esa nueva tortura, era sólo cuestión de no desesperarse. Contra su voluntad, comenzó a temblar y su respiración se hizo más entrecortada y rápida, como si le faltara el aire. Claramente era imposible ahogarse allí, porque no tenía cuerpo físico, pero la sensación era la misma a la de ser estrangulada lentamente. ¿Qué rayos era eso, por Azar?

Los gritos resonaban en la habitación como un macabro coro, acompañado por el tintinear de las cadenas y los chasquidos del látigo. Las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia caían al suelo, una tras otra, mientras la joven intentaba encontrar el aire adecuado para respirar. Había logrado endurecerse ante los métodos de tortura física de Jesse y, en cuanto a los sicológicos, aún demostraba una patética fragilidad, pero no como las primeras veces.

No obstante, aquello superaba mil veces todo lo que había sufrido. Era dolor puro, como había dicho la demonesa, esencia. Un terco sollozo se atravesó, nuevamente, en su garganta aunque peleó por reprimirlo. Se sentía angustiada terriblemente y suponía que eso sería parte también del tormento del látigo. Imágenes sueltas le llegaban a la cabeza, imágenes hermosas y llenas de esperanzas, pero que le rasgaban el alma como el peor de los cuchillos.

Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Nightwing, Starfire, Rorek... Recuerdos de una vida perdida, de un paraíso que jamás reconoció. Cómo extrañaba a sus amigos. Habría dado cualquier cosa, pero cualquier cosa, para pasar, aunque sea, un segundo con ellos. Volver a oír un chiste de Chico Bestia, volver a entrenar una tarde con Nightwing, volver a acompañar a Starfire al centro comercial, volver a jugar una partida de ajedrez con Cyborg. El error que cometió para llegar al Infierno nunca le había parecido tan terrible y doloroso como bajo los azotes de Aeris. Más lágrimas fueron vertidas, pero ya no por el dolor de los golpes, sino por el vacío en su corazón. Se arrepentía tanto...

¿Y los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían luchando para salvarla? Quería creer que así era, porque ellos eran así: eran héroes, se enfrentaban a peligros a cada momento. Pero también eran más que eso, eran una familia. Aún creía que intentarían salvarla, pero a la vez dudaba que se lo mereciera.

Otro latigazo cruzó su espalda, haciendo saltar piel y sangre. Gimió de dolor, pero de forma queda y mucho más digna. Sonrió al comprobar que lentamente su alma se estaba insensibilizando al nuevo dolor que le propinaban. Su alma seguía fuerte y orgullosa, aunque estaba maltratada y algo resentida: ahora agradecía el crudo entrenamiento que vivió en su infancia para fortalecer su espíritu y controlar sus poderes. Pronto volvió a sumirse en el silencio altivo de quien no va a dar su brazo a torcer, pese a que ya no le quedaba nada.

—Hmm... —Aeris miraba a la prisionera con curiosidad, deteniendo por un momento el movimiento del látigo en su mano—. Veo que tu voluntad es fuerte. Sí, no hay duda. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Estás en el Infierno y aquí no hay reglas. Así que intentaré probar otros métodos mejores. Eres frágil, tu alma —que es lo que está cautivo aquí—, está muy muy vulnerable y delicada. Comienzas a ser inmune al dolor, pero hay otra forma de torturar y corromper almas. Quizás ese fue el error de Jesse: subestimó tu resistencia espiritual.

Lanzó una risotada y chasqueó los dedos. Raven volvió a su posición original, de frente a la demonesa. Aeris se paseó un momento, como si cavilara asuntos muy profundos. Finalmente sonrió y empuñó con elocuencia su adorada guadaña.

—Sí, hay métodos mucho mejores —decidió y, sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a acercarse a Raven. Apoyó la punta de su guadaña en su cuello y con rapidez le hizo un corte profundo, que habría hecho desangrarse a un humano normal.

Raven cerró los ojos al sentir el leve y extraño dolor de su herida y frunció el ceño, algo confundida. ¿Qué pretendía esa demonesa? Era ridículo que intentara hacerle daño de esa forma y mucho menos "intentar corromper su alma" con ese insignificante corte; no obstante, se mantuvo alerta, pues la sonrisa de satisfacción de Aeris era demasiado evidente para dejarse engañar con facilidad.

—Aunque por tus venas corran varias gotas oscuras, Raven, no te enseñaron demasiado acerca de los tipos de demonios que existen —susuró la demonesa, sin dejar de sonreír—. Demuestras una ignorancia demasiado grande acerca de las armas del Infierno. —Se apoyó en la pared, para luego agregar—: Esto será interesante.

Raven no respondió. Seguía mirando a su alrededor con paranoica cautela, consciente de que tarde o temprano alguna señal de lo que había hecho Aeris se presentaría. El silencio y la quietud nunca le resultaron tan opresivos como en esos instantes. Una curiosa calidez, bastante inusual, se instaló en el pecho de la híbrida, quien no le tomó demasiada atención, concentrada como estaba en asuntos mucho más importantes que sus reacciones "físicas". Pronto aquella calidez se volvió una molestia patente, que de a poco se fue expandiendo por su abdomen y a través de sus brazos. Comenzó a sudar y se percató de que lo que fuera que le había hecho su torturadora, estaba dentro de ella y no afuera. El calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero la sensación era demasiado peculiar y extraña: el calor emanaba desde su interior y no sólo la sofocaba sino que también la desesperaba. Quería correr, quería liberarse de esas cadenas. Esos pensamientos de mujer libre, que había enterrado durante su cautiverio, salieron con espantosa fuerza y la angustia del encierro se acrecentó increíblemente.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó con la voz ronca y amenazadora.

La demonesa rió.

—Al fin te diste cuenta. —Se separó de la pared y se acercó a la prisionera—. Soy un súcubo, Raven. ¿Sabes qué son los súcubos? Son demonios que incitan la lujuria de las almas humanas. Si has estado el tiempo suficiente con los seres humanos, sabrás que no hay mayor pecado ni corrupción que aquella que se produce mediante el deseo. Creo que lo entenderás dentro de poco.

La híbrida jadeaba, mientras procuraba luchar contra ese nuevo parásito emocional que le había introducido Aeris. Lujuria. ¿Eso era lo que sentía? ¿El calor y la desesperación por liberarse de esas cadenas? No podía ser, un alma no puede sentir lujuria, para eso se necesita un cuerpo física. _También para el dolor y la angustia_, se recordó la joven. Era cierto y, sin embargo, sentía todas aquellas sensaciones, porque ese maldito lugar estaba diseñado para torturarla de diversas formas. Tragó saliva varias veces y se dispuso, con la resignación del prisionero de guerra, a controlar su ánimo y resistir ese nuevo golpe.

Abrió los ojos y un grito de sorpresa atravesó la habitación. Un hombre avanzaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada ardiente en los ojos. Estaba completamente desnudo, dejando a la vista un cuerpo viril perfecto, escultural, que despertó una bestia desconocida para la mitad demonio. Sintió como los puños se le cerraban y más gotas de sudor le caían por la sien, además de otras sensaciones que se negaba a aceptar. Cerró los ojos y desvió la cabeza, con fuerza, sintiendo esa mezcla de ira e impotencia que habían caracterizado todo su cautiverio. ¿Cómo era posible que usaran ese método para corromperla? Era vil, bajo, abyecto. No se merecía aquella humillación. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a intentar controlar todas sus acciones, a racionalizar todos sus pensamientos, porque cualquier desliz sería su perdición. No quería rendirse, no ahora, no de esa forma.

—Puedo desatarte, si quieres —dijo Aeris, despreocupadamente—. No es necesario que sigas atada; además, esas cadenas entorpecerán la labor de nuestro querido acompañante ¿no lo crees? —Lanzó una risotada al ver los esfuerzos que hacía la chica por ignorar al intruso—. ¿Y, qué me dices, Raven? ¿Quieres que te desate?

_¡¡¡No, no, no!!! _Gritaba la híbrida en su mente, pero nada le respondía como debía. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, a sabiendas de que flaquearía si los abría; pronto reanudó sus temblores y una expresión de dolor y desesperación deformó su rostro.

—No, no quiero —respondió, pero la voz se le quebraba.

—¿Estás segura, chica? —Por primera vez, aquel perfecto ser masculino abría su boca, seduciendo los oídos de su víctima y, tal vez, algo más—. La pasaríamos muy bien.

Raven sintió como una musculosa mano le acariciaba la mejilla con una mezcla de ternura y malicia. Se estremeció y trató de impedir cualquier otro contacto, pero le era imposible. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, sólo imaginando la expresión odiosa de su invasor, controlando sus impulsos y concentrándose en resistir y sólo en resistir.

—Hueles muy bien —oyó que le susurraba. Intentó ignorarlo.

—Aléjate de mí —ordenó con severidad, pero sabía que era inútil. Un olor a hombre, a macho, le azotó el corazón, que se aceleró rápidamente, por el terror que sentía a ceder ante las caricias de ese ser despreciable. Era un íncubo, no le cabía duda. Un demonio del deseo, que estaba usando sus poderes, en una escala muy muy leve, sobre ella. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No podrás resistirte por siempre, Raven —dijo Aeris con un acento de seguridad y triunfo que enardecieron a la cautiva—. No te va a forzar, te lo aseguro. Eres tú la que rogara el contacto, disfrutaré ver cómo tu alma cede ante sus propios deseos.

Raven apretó aún más los ojos. Un sólo nombre se aparecía entre sus pensamientos para ayudarla a resistir ese nuevo tormento. _Rorek_. Pero él estaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

Chico Bestia, Nightwing y Starfire continuaban caminando entre pasadizos, trampas y eternos pasillos. Ya habían superado la primera prueba —la peculiar adivinanza— y, aunque se les habían presentado diversos obstáculos a lo largo del camino, aún no se topaban con algo similar al enigma de la puerta. Lo que, a decir verdad, era bastante alarmante.

—Es imposible que todo sea tan fácil, viejo —comentó Chico Bestia, mirando a su alrededor, entre temeroso y desconfiado—. ¿Cuando saldrán los espíritus horrorosos con hachas y lanzas a cazarnos? No es que yo los espere con ansiedad, pero...

—A mí también me parece muy extraño. —Starfire se dirigió hacia Nightwing, mirándolo con inquietud—. ¿Qué opinas, Nightwing?

El líder aguardó unos segundos para contestar. Luchaba contra algo desconocido y enfermante que se materializaba lentamente en su pecho. Carraspeó un par de veces y miró de refilón a su novia, con algo de disimulado temor.

—Sólo sé que debemos continuar —dijo—. Estaremos alerta.

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño, brevemente, mientras escudriñaba el rostro de su líder. Había notado algo extraño en sus ojos, un brillo diferente a la que reflejaba cuando sentía ira o preocupación. Sabía que el estado de su amigo era delicado y que fuerzas externas lo influenciaban sin que él pudiera combatirlas demasiado, pero cuando observó la mirada de Nightwing, se alarmó mucho y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—Starfire, camina conmigo —le susurró a la tamaraniana, que le obedeció con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro—. No te alejes de mí demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Amigo, ¿qué sucede?

—Algo sucede con Nightwing. Algo extraño, pero no alcanzo a identificar qué es. ¿Notaste su mirada? Era diferente, parecía observarte como a un trozo de carne suculento. No sé si serán ideas mías, pero no te le acerques mucho hasta que todo haya pasado.

La alienígena asintió, pero la expresión de tristeza y confusión demostraba que no había comprendido la inquietud del cambiante.

—¿A qué te refieres, Chico Bestia? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo sé exactamente —reconoció el verde, bastante serio, lo que no era usual en él—. Algo raro le sucede, lo observé mirándote raro. No sabría cómo explicarlo, la palabra se me escapa. Podría ser odio o deseo, no estoy seguro. Pero mantente a distancia de él, ¿está bien?

—Comprendo.

La alienígena soltó un suspiro, sumamente preocupada. No había notado en los ojos de su novio aquel brillo que le describía su amigo, pero confiaba en su juicio y aceptó la advertencia. Procuró no pensar demasiado en aquello, pues sólo le traería más preocupación y angustia de la que ya sentía, lo que no sería beneficioso para sus poderes.

Tenía miedo de que sus poderes fallaran a la hora del combate, pues sus emociones la podían traicionar, como ocurrió aquella vez en que todos quedaron varados en un planeta desolado. Allí se sentía confundida respecto al entonces Robin y sus poderes se habían anulado. Esperaba que hubiera adquirido mayor dominio sobre sus habilidades o sólo sería una carga a la hora de algún enfrentamiento.

Los tres Titanes prosiguieron su caminata durante algunos minutos cuando de pronto se toparon con un inconveniente crucial: se alzaba un camino bloqueado. —Creo que nos topamos con un problema –musitó Starfire, observando aquellos tres senderos, algo oscuros—. ¿Cuál será el correcto?

—No lo sé –admitió Chico Bestia, pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa grave—. ¿¿Uso mi cabeza? Puedo transformarme en tiranosaurio y tumbar ese bloqueo.

—Vaya, visitantes, qué peculiaridad –musitó una grave y suave voz masculina, en un rincón, que hizo poner en guardia a los tres jóvenes.

—¡Quieto! –gritó Nightwing, con excesiva agresividad—. ¿Quién está ahí?

Una suave y alegre risa resonó en el lugar. De pronto, Starfire lanzó un grito de asombro, pues junto a ella estaba una criatura peluda. Se trataba de una especie de lobo alado, color plateado y ojos de un verde suave. Sus alas eran negro noche, abundantes y hermosas, de una fineza y elegancia increíbles. Una cola, del mismo color plateado que su cuerpo, era coronada por una estrella perfecta del mismo color que sus alas. Era un ejemplar angelical, solemne, grave. Parecía un dios del aire.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? –inquirió la alienígena educadamente, embelesada por la elegancia y belleza de la criatura.

—Soy Drayok, guía de estos caminos –respondió el ser, con igual cortesía—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Soy Nightwing —se presentó el pelinegro, con los ojos algo entornados y un tono frío y duro—. Ellos son Chico Bestia y Starfire, miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes.

—Un placer conocerlos, jovencitos —Drayok bajó la cabeza con gentileza—. Yo los guiaré en este camino, rumbo a la Cámara Principal, con mucho gusto.

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos con alegría.

—¡Vaya, viejo! Entonces, ¿eres uno de los buenos? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio y camaradería.

El guía respondió el gesto.

—Si por buenos te refieres a todos aquellos que se oponen al dominio tiránico del séquito del Infierno, entonces sí —respondió, gravemente.

—¡Excelente, nuevo amigo! ¡Tu ayuda nos viene muy bien en estos momentos difíciles! —exclamó la tamaraniana, alegre por contar con un nuevo aliado.

Drayok volvió a bajar su cabeza, aceptando las palabras de la joven. Echó una rápida ojeada a los tres muchachos que tenía en frente y decidió que eran de confianza, no había necesidad de interceptarles o entorpecerles el paso. La joven pelirroja y el chico de piel verde eran un monumento a la gentileza, el carisma, la pureza de corazón y la valentía. Ella era algo más romántica y segura de sí misma que él, como también más brava. Él, por su parte, era más liviano de espíritu y un bromista redomado, aunque muy valiente y decidido. Sonrió para sus adentros, al percatarse de que se hacía un juicio de aquellos chicos con sólo mirarlos: suponía que los siglos de experiencia le habían vuelto más rápido para esos asuntos.

En cuanto al muchacho de cabello negro... lo mantendría vigilado. No dudaba de su integridad, de su valentía o su voluntad de hacer el bien, pero una sombra extraña se apreciaba en sus ojos y él creía saber de que se trataba. _Algo está tratando de influenciar al chico o tal vez ya lo logró, _pensó el guía con algo de recelo. Creía no equivocarse, ya que la actitud de leve distancia que tenían sus compañeros con él evidenciaba el hecho. Algo inusual le ocurría al líder de aquellos jóvenes. Suspiró. Aquello iba a ser arduo.

—Y bien, Jóvenes Titanes, ¿Qué buscan por estos rincones? —inquirió Drayok, observándolos con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes.

Chico Bestia ya iba a abrir su boca para confesar el propósito de su venida, con sus respectivos antecedentes, motivos y pormenores, y de paso agregarle las indicaciones "confidenciales" de Rorek, cuando Nightwing se le adelantó con brusquedad.

—¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

Drayok sonrió y una risa misteriosa salió de sus labios, desconcertando y molestando un poco al pelinegro, quien alzó una ceja, mientras entornaba los ojos.

—Si has vivido lo suficiente, Nightwing, sabrás la respuesta a esa pregunta —dijo con sabiduría—. Claro que no puede saber si soy o no de confianza, pero si tu objetivo es lo suficientemente valioso, aceptarás el riesgo de confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer.

Nightwing se quedó en silencio unos segundos, secretamente admirado por las sabias palabras del guía y, a la vez, recordando unas similares que le dijera un ex criminal.

_¿Por Raven, serían capaces de arriesgarse a que sólo sea un truco sucio mío? ¿Se arriesgarían por ella?_

_ Sí..., _pensó el pelinegro, sintiendo como aquella sombra que atormentaba su alma aflojaba su presión.

—Viejo, eso fue filosófico —acotó Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa sincera. Luego de ese comentario, se dispuso a narrar, lo más brevemente posible, el objetivo de su viaje y las razones del mismo, siendo ayudado de vez en cuando por Starfire y Nightwing. Cuando finalizó el relato una solemne sonrisa de admiración adornaba el rostro del Guía.

—Fascinante –murmuró quedamente—. Agradezco su confianza y admiro su disposición. Sé que están conscientes del peligro y las dificultades que deberán enfrentar, así que no malgastaré tiempo en exhortarlos a reflexionar sobre ello. Les daré, de inmediato las instrucciones a seguir.

"Este camino está diseñado para entorpecer el paso del visitante. Hay pruebas que les aguardan en aquel túnel y deberán enfrentarlas recurriendo a su fuerza e ingenio. A su vez, cada cierto tiempo habrá elecciones que deberán realizar. Caminos que deberán escoger. Yo los ayudaré a ser sabios en su elección.

—¿Cómo sabremos que los caminos a los que nos guiarás serán los correctos? –inquirió Starfire, con curiosidad—. ¿Tendremos la libertad de rechazar tu sugerencia?

Drayok sonrió ante la perspicacia de la alienígena. Era obvio que estaba pendiente de cada detalle de sus palabras y eso lo complacía.

—Realmente serán sólo meras sugerencias, Starfire –susurró—. SI desean probar otros caminos, son libres de hacerlo. Sólo creo que, debido a las habilidades y personalidades de cada uno de ustedes, afrontarán mejor las pruebas de los caminos que escogeré para ustedes. Sin embargo, son libres de recorrer el sendero que deseen.

—O puede que nos tiendas una trampa y nos lleves por los obstáculos más duros para cada uno –adujo Nightwing, desconfiado.

—Muy listo, muchacho, pero, como dije antes, tendrán que arriesgarse.

Los tres héroes permanecieron en silencio, mirándose como si se preguntaran entre sí la posibilidad de confiar o no en aquel curioso guía. ¿Sería de confianza? ¿Sería un valioso aliado que les aliviaría la dureza del camino? ¿O un traicionero impostor que los arrastraría a la perdición y al fracaso de su misión? Los Titanes intentaban pensar lo más positivamente acerca de Drayok, intentaban creer que estaba de su lado, pero los obstáculos y las caídas sufridas a lo largo de toda la lucha los había endurecido ante los desconocidos. No podían permitirse fallar y, sin embargo…

—Confiaremos en ti –dijo Chico Bestia, decidido, sin pedir permiso para ello a su líder—. ¿Qué pruebas enfrentaremos?

El pelinegro miró breve e inexpresivamente al verde y, para su sorpresa, no experimentó una oleada de ira, sino de admiración y algo de alivio. Se sentía muy cansado y tenso, por lo que la decisión que tomó el cambiante, a nombre de todos, lo había librado de tener que decidir él y de, probablemente, equivocarse.

Chico Bestia debía tener sus razones para confiar en Drayok y él, Nightwing, confiaba en su amigo, quien ya le había dado muestras de merecer esa confianza. La sombra que aprisionaba su alma intentó aumentar la presión que realizaba y entenebrecer su juicio, pero al pelinegro ganó la batalla. Cada día, esa sombra parecía esfumarse, aunque muy lentamente. Volvería a la carga, de eso estaba seguro, pero se sentía más preparado para enfrentarla.

—No puedo revelar el contenido de las Pruebas –admitió Drayok, complacido—, pero les puedo asegurar que requerirán de ingenio, fuerza y entereza de espíritu. Sé que cuentan con todas esas cualidades y confío en que sabrán invocarlas con toda la potencia necesaria cuando sea el momento apropiado. Suerte –dicho esto, y sin previo aviso, se esfumó en el aire. En aquel momento el camino se desbloqueó, dando paso a un curioso túnel oscuro.

—¡Drayok! –exclamó Starfire, sumamente sorprendida—. Desapareció. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Tenía poderes?

—Supongo –admitió Nightwing, quien en el fondo, no esperaba que el Guía los acompañara a todo momento—. Bueno, debemos ponernos en marcha rápidamente.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, asintiendo para luego entrar en el único y tenebroso camino. Starfire le dirigió una mirada de ternura a su novio (pese a las circunstancias), sorprendiéndose tiernamente al percatarse de que Nightwing le sonreía y le lanzaba un fugaz beso antes de encabezar solemnemente la entrada. Chico Bestia le guiñó un ojo a la tamaraniana y se convirtió en un lobo, para luego proceder a seguir a su líder

Starfire se quedó unos instantes en la puerta, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior para no gritar de alegría. ¡Su amado, su adorado Nightwing estaba logrando vencer la influencia maligna que lo torturaba! Sentía su corazón henchirse de felicidad, orgullo, amor y esperanza. Se elevó, sintiendo la energía de todos aquellos sentimientos potenciar sus poderes. Se sentía invencible, capaz de cualquier desafío. Sonreía con amor.

La alienígena avanzó por el oscuro sendero lentamente, intentando concentrarse en su misión y no en el hombre que le había robado el corazón. Iluminó su recorrido con sus poderes, cosa que sus compañeros le agradecieron, observando a su alrededor con prudente detenimiento. El extraño túnel tenía unos símbolos grabados en las paredes, aunque ninguno se detuvo demasiado ante ellos. Reconocieron, vagamente, el símbolo de Trigon rodeado de enseñas y mensajes en desconocidos idiomas, como también unos dibujos de ángeles con espadas matando a unos demonios. Finalmente, llegaron al término del túnel, topándose con un curioso espacio iluminado. Era un campo de batalla muy pequeño, con líneas demarcadas en el suelo y aquel aire a lucha que acompaña a todo espacio destinado a ella. Avanzaron con recelo y curiosidad. Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana. ¿Qué prueba les aguardaría allí?

* * *

—Me estoy empezando a hartar del mismo paisaje —gruñó Red mientras observaba como se sucedían los arcos y las rocas, sin encontrar nada de utilidad.

—Hay que tener paciencia en esto —respondió Azkael con autoridad—. Si desesperamos, no tendremos éxito en nuestra misión.

Los viajeros continuaron caminando en aquel silencio opresivo que había caracterizado a todo el recorrido, desde que dejaron a la emoción Paz atrás. Terra miraba a su alrededor con algo más de esperanza, pese al largo trecho caminado. Las palabras de la serena emoción celeste le habían aliviado la tensión y la preocupación y caminaba con mayor determinación que el resto.

Rorek analizaba cuidadosamente todo el perímetro, atento a cada movimiento, a cada rincón. Sin embargo, la impaciencia de Red X se le había contagiado y comenzaba a tener que esforzarse por mantener su mente bajo control.

—Alto —anunció Cyborg, de repente—. Oí algo.

Todos se detuvieron, expectantes. Agudizaron el oído y recorrieron con sus ojos todo el sector, en busca de alguna pista. El silencio era realmente desagradable y la tensión era palpable a simple vista.

—Bueno, tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación… —suspiró el moreno, abatido.

En aquel instante, una sombra pasó rozando a Azkael, quien se apartó para evitar que la embistiera. Era una sombra sin rostro, que brillaba intensamente de una tonalidad roja y no parecía tener buenas intenciones. Era evidente que aquella criatura, fuese lo que fuese, no pertenecía a aquel mundo, era un vestigio del conjuro oscuro de la Espada del Demonio.

—¡No se muevan! —gritó una voz muy conocida y los corazones de todos parecieron dar un respingo.

Una nueva emoción se materializó frente a los viajeros. Llevaba la capa de una tonalidad verde oscuro, pese a que unas manchas negras la cubrían en algunos sectores. Cyborg la reconoció al instante y una sonrisa infantil iluminó su rostro moreno.

—¡Es Valentía! —exclamó, señalándola con el dedo.

—¡Hola, Cy! —saludó la aludida con una sonrisa algo tensa—. Si me disculpas…

La emoción saltó, para evitar un ataque de la sombra brillante, y se enzarzó en un crudo combate. Rorek miró a sus compañeros y con un movimiento de cabeza los alentó a ayudar a la joven. Terra, complacida de que hubiera tantas rocas para utilizar, invocó una para poder moverse con mayor agilidad. Lanzó un ataque "rocoso" hacia la criatura sin rostro, quien evadió aquella ofensiva con increíble facilidad.

—¿Crees que esto haya sido inteligente, chico? —preguntó Red X, a un tiempo que se veía rodeado de aquellos extraños seres —. ¡Sólo hemos provocado que vengan por manadas!

—Que tú seas un cobarde, no significa que los demás lo sean —le espetó el hechicero, mientras cubría a Valentía con un escudo de luz. El ladrón apretó los puños y siguió combatiendo. Ya vería ese mago imbécil… ya vería…

La pelea continuó. Valentía luchaba con mucho ahínco, codo a codo con Rorek que la respaldada en todo. Cyborg y Terra luchaban contra un grupo de aquellas cosas, protegiéndose mutuamente y tratando de organizar una ofensiva más eficaz que si lucharan en solitario. Azkael peleaba solo, al igual que Red X, pero, pese a que todos los combatientes ponían todo de sí para vencer, el número de criaturas oscuras no disminuía.

—¡No vamos a poder vencer! —gritó Terra, mientras era derribada de su roca.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —exclamó Azkael, lanzando hechizos por doquier, sin demasiados resultados.

Valentía se detuvo en medio de un ataque, de repente y una sonrisa enigmática se esbozó en su rostro serio. Rorek la miró con curiosidad, pero la emoción sólo le hizo un gesto para que aguardara, cosa que el hechicero hizo, con cierta reticencia, pues veía a los enemigos avanzar hacia ellos con pésimas intenciones. El sudor comenzó a recorrer la espina dorsal del albino cuando se vio rodeado, pero trataba de tranquilizarse, alegando que aquella dinámica emoción tenía un plan.

—¡Ey, viejo, sal de ahí o te harán puré! —oyó que Cyborg le gritaba y nada más le abría gustado que escabullirse de las garras de aquellos monstruos, pero seguía tercamente insistiendo en confiar en Valentía.

Distinguió a Terra sobrevolarlos en una roca, con una expresión de intensa preocupación. Rorek rogó para que la ayuda, fuera cual fuera, llegara pronto, porque de otro modo se vería arrollado por un sinnúmero de criaturas sin rostro. Un resplandor plateado iluminó de improviso todo el sector. Los seres oscuros chillaron, atemorizados, pero sólo se replegaron levemente.

—¡Ya era hora! —refunfuñó Valentía—. Creía que no llegarías nunca.

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño, intentando identificar a quién le hablaba, pero el resplandor los cegaba notoriamente. Cuando aquel intenso brillo cesó, una figura esbelta y de largo cabello negro se acercó a los viajeros con una sonrisa noble. Era otra emoción, pero ni siquiera Cyborg la logró reconocer. Continuaba brillando y ninguna mancha negra cubría sus vestidos color plata; sus rasgos eran serenos y su porte era digno y reposado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Azkael, sorprendido.

—No es momento de conversar, muchacho —susurró la emoción con seriedad, pero sin abandonar aquella sonrisa solemne—. Acérquense y los guiaré a un lugar, si bien no seguro, en donde contaremos con algo más de protección. —Caminaron hacia una gran roca que les serviría de refugio.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Red X, dirigiéndose a Valentía que se mantuvo a algo de distancia, con una expresión de desafío en el rostro. La emoción negó con la cabeza y señaló a los escurridizos seres sin rostro que volvían a agruparse amenazadoramente—. ¿Estás loca? ¡Te harán pedazos! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

—No pueden "hacerme pedazos" —contestó Valentía con bravuconería—. Digamos que sé como se manejan las cosas por aquí. Estaré bien. Sólo dense prisa. —Cruzó su mirada con la de la emoción brillante—. Cuídalos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

La de cabello largo asintió con firmeza. La de capa verde sonrió y volvió a la contienda que se comenzaría a librar con las criaturas oscuras. Terra miró a la nueva emoción de capa plateada y recibió una queda sonrisa de parte de ella. La rubia se sonrojó del nerviosismo y colocó una mano en su nuca. Debía admitir que jamás había visto a la verdadera Raven con la expresión tan especial que presentaba aquella emoción en su rostro.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Rorek, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

La joven brilló con mayor intensidad y una sonrisa sincera se esbozó en sus labios. Miró al cielo, como si allí encontrara importantes designios y lanzó un breve suspiro.

—Creo que… —comenzó—. Sí, estoy segura. No es necesario apartarnos mucho más de aquí. Ya he descubierto lo que necesitaba encontrar. Debes acompañarme, Rorek. Tienes que cruzar el portal.

— ¿Portal? —repitió Cyborg, extrañado. Observó a su alrededor como si de repente fuera a aparecer un vórtice de la nada—. Yo no veo ningún portal.

—Debe estar algo más adelante, me imagino —tanteó Azkael, con una ligera sonrisa. Ya sabía qué emoción era esa. Y por qué había elegido al albino como el indicado para continuar—. ¿Es el camino hacia el Infierno?

La emoción asintió, complacida de que alguien hubiera entendido las señales. Red X se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Podrían dejar de ser tan crípticos por una vez, no creo que les haga daño —farfulló, con la mandíbula muy tensa—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?

—Esto va a tener que ser un trabajo en equipo muy bien coordinado. Supongo… que alguien estará en La Cámara, aguardando el desenlace —susurró la joven.

—¿Te refieres a la Cámara de la Biblioteca? —preguntó Terra, con los puños apretados por la ansiedad—. Sí, Nightwing, Chico Bestia y Starfire están, en estos momentos, en camino. Confiamos en que lleguen a tiempo para lograr su cometido.

—Lo harán —aseguró Cyborg, con optimismo—. Son capaces de hacerlo, lo sé.

Un ligero silencio siguió a las palabras del moreno. Todos ponían su fe y esperanzas en que el grupo de héroes lograra su cometido. El nombre del Dr. Luz o Arthur, como prefería ser llamado ahora, también se coló en la mente de los viajeros. Realmente aquello debía ser un trabajo en equipo coordinadísimo. Azkael, con algo de impaciencia, instó a la emoción que continuara explayándose.

—Rorek debe venir conmigo hacia el portal. No estoy segura de los peligros que deberá enfrentar una vez que lo cruce, pero sé que no es nada que no puedas supera. El mayor obstáculo será cuando llegue a su destino final —La emoción continuaba serena—. Otro grupo deberá ayudar a Valentía a combatir a los Sars, los seres sin rostro. ¿Por qué? Porque otro deberá llegar hasta la Puerta Prohibida y destruir un árbol que hay allí, la fuente del poder de la Espada Maldita.

—¿Cómo podemos derrotar a esos tal Sars? —Intervino Terra, que no se perdía detalle.

—La única forma de vencerlos es atacar directamente a su "no-rostro" —sonrió con algo de ironía—. Son muy poderosos y procuren que no les llegue ningún ataque de luz, porque eso los matará al instante. A nosotras, las emociones, no nos hace gran daño, pero ustedes son mortales y sí pueden ser dañados.

—¿Quiénes irá a destruir el árbol? —preguntó Rorek, mirando a los presentes.

—Iré yo —dijo Azkael de inmediato—. Algo conozco de la magia oscura y sé que si llego ante ella, sabré cómo destruirla.

—¿Sería apropiado que el resto nos quedemos a combatir? —preguntó Cyborg con determinación.

—Sí, debería funcionar —musitó la brillante emoción con un dejo de cansancio—. Muchacho —añadió, dirigiéndose a Azkael, quien la miró fijamente, con un leve rastro de nostalgia—, el árbol que deberás destruir se encuentra pasado el cuarto umbral de piedra. ¿Podrás encontrarlo? —El de ojos verdes asintió con fuerza—. Bien, Rorek… debemos marchar.

—Una pregunta… ¿Por qué brillaste cuando él te tocó? —preguntó Red X con agresiva curiosidad.

—Buena pregunta. Es porque lo que represento se vio intensificado cuando me tocó. Es decir, al tocarlo, la fuerza que llevo en mí aumentó en intensidad, ya que estoy relacionada con él.

—¿Quién eres? —musitó Terra, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

La emoción sonrió de forma torcida. Aquella sonrisa era demasiado parecida a la de la híbrida original y todos parecieron recibir una bofetada de emociones cuando lo hizo.

—Mi nombre es Amor —susurró con vehemencia. Todos se quedaron estupefactos—. Debemos irnos. —Amor se dirigió en línea recta hacia el sendero, acompañada de un impactado albino. De pronto la emoción se detuvo—. De verdad, lamento todo esto. Siento haberlos metido en este lío. Espero algún día puedan perdonarme el haberlos involucrado en mi vida.


End file.
